Written In The Stars II
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED CONTINUATION! BIG PLANS, REMEMBER! if you haven't READ WITS I first, please do, because my 12 yo Rory is adorable! and LL are in that one Too! CH 45, Still alive!
1. A Day in the Life of the Danes

**It's hard to believe that about a year ago I launched a humble little ONE SHOT called Written In The Stars, intended only as a speculation of what may have really happened, then turned into a fan fiction monster full blown story nicknamed WITS and quite possibly my most popular story ever!**

**So I hope you equally enjoy …**

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979  
(the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: Yes, please, I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… (She's singing again…) _MY WAY_ (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal!**

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, TONIGHT WE'RE WATCHING PRINCESS BRIDE!**

**A/N: dialogue borrowed from 1.01- Pilot /written by Amy Sherman-Palladino /directed by Lesli Linka Glatter**

**Suggestion: seriously, if you haven't read WITS I …What are you doing here? Read Written in the Stars first, then come back here… it's okay, we'll wait…really. I don't mind…just as long as you review.**

**777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Like Star Wars…. Written in the STARS II: The Fight For Chilton!**

**A/N: The opening is very important, as many have alluded to before, I hope to do this opening justice and hook you once again with my continuing story…of a quack who has gone to the dogs….**

**If you imagine the first frame that ever was seen of Gilmore girls, aka the opening bookend of the pilot you should be very able to picture the opening of this story.**

**Here I'll help**

**(AHEM)**

**Insert Debbie Singing:**

_**There she goes**_

_**There she goes again**_

_**Racing thru' my brain**_

_**And I just can't contain**_

_**This feelin' that remains**_

**Debbie: Everybody…**

_**There she blows**_

_**There she blows again**_

_**Pulsing thru' my vein**_

_**And I just can't contain**_

_**This feelin' that remains**_

**Do a dance if so inclined…**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 1:  
A Day in the Life of the Danes**  


It was a fine afternoon in Connecticut Fall and Lorelai walked through the square of her beloved adopted hometown. As was her habit on her day off, Lorelai enjoyed a constitutional around the historical, colorful square of Stars Hollow. The leaves were changing color in all the trees and she greeted her wacky neighbors warmly on the chilly afternoon as she went along. In need of her favorite beverage in the entire world, a hot cup of coffee, to warm up, her stroll led her to her favorite dining establishment in Stars Hollow; Luke's Diner.

For as unhealthy a beverage as the proprietor and namesake, Luke, often proclaimed coffee to be, complete with a detailed rant on what the stuff did to your system by rotting one's innards, he did have an amazing knack for brewing it perfectly, which kept many of his customers, especially Lorelai, coming back for more. Upon entering the establishment, she had to grin at the proprietor behind the counter and wondered what subject she would pose to begin their bout of banter that day.

Lorelai claimed her favorite table with her coat and tote bag. Then she composed herself and hoped her charms would be enough to combat with the stubborn diner owner and she might have a reward of her desired beverage, as that was the game they always played. She took an unclaimed coffee mug from the tabletop and approached the counter with a smile.

With all the charm she could muster, Lorelai addressed the grumpy diner owner who already sent a glare in her direction, presenting him with her sad, empty coffee mug and a pout, "Please Luke, please, please, please."

Luke knew Lorelai was a notorious coffee fiend, not only by reputation but also since he had known her for years, "How many cups have you had today?"

"None," she lied.

Luke knew better than to believe her, "Plus?"

"Five."_ Damn!_ "But yours is better!"

"It was mine that you had at the house this morning, I know you've been knocking it back all day without me, no doubt with Sookie as your enabler, so why am I giving you a sixth cup now?"

"Because I haven't been to the Inn all day to knock anything back with Sookie, it's my day off remember."

Luke seemed still unmoved.

"Because you love me?" she reasoned.

"That goes with out saying, so try again."

"Part of the reason for coffee is the going out… you know for the ambiance?"

"This is a diner we don't do ambiance," Luke growled at Lorelai.

"And the customer service," Lorelai pointed out sardonically. "Please, Luke, give me coffee. I haven't had yours for like 7 hours and yours _is_ better! I'll give you a real big tip later on, if you know what I mean," her tone turned suggestive as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Luke caved to get her to stop being suggestive in the diner, it was inappropriate and his customers were trying to eat in peace. "Here you go," as he begrudgingly filled her cup of the brew that he knew would be the death of her one-day.

"Angel, you got wings, baby." Lorelai didn't shy away from the counter just yet; "Kiss," she entreated.

Luke rolled his eyes, but smiled and was happy to bestow any affection on his wife of three years and so he kissed her across the counter. Luke couldn't believe the public attention they still got, but it couldn't have been avoided in a town like Stars Hollow. Luke Danes and his former Gilmore girls, now the Danes dames, were the unofficial first family of this tight knit burg.

The diner's phone rang and Lorelai knew her man had to answer it. When he turned around, she did enjoyed the sight of his tight jeans and listened to Luke's voice as he answered the phone, "Luke's… Yeah?" Then Lorelai went back to her favorite table to wait for Rory to come in from school, listening to her husband's voice.

_God, I could just listen to him read the phone book. _Lorelai Danes removed her kit hat and happily sipped and savored her beloved coffee from her beloved husband. She was people watching out the window, occasionally glancing at Luke's back, just waiting to be able to get his attention again. Suddenly, a guy appeared in front of her, obstructing her perfect view of Luke. Lorelai decided she wasn't going to get an explanation for the intrusion from this guy's belly button, so she raised her head to meet the stranger's eye.

"You make that look really good," the guy said, in a more than friendly tone.

_Wow, smooth, buddy, did you not just see me just kissing my husband?_ Lorelai shyly looked down at the ground to suppress her laughter. Then she saw the toilet paper stuck on the guy's shoe and the need for restraint doubled. "Oh, it is really good," she said barely holding her straight face, "It's the best coffee in town," she added as she absently played with the two rings on her left hand, like she did whenever such unwanted attention was addressed to her from an overconfident suitor.

"Oh yeah? I'll have to get a cup."

"Good plan," she maintained evenly, keeping the friendly pretense to see how long till he took a hint, _Go now_!

"Yeah, I've never been here before. I was just, uh, passing through on my way to Hartford."

_What? You're doing the lonely traveler bit, oh please, _"You're a regular Jack Kerouac," she said quickly.

"Yeah," Joey said obviously a little fazed.

_You don't even know how to spell Kerouac, _she thought sarcastically in her head. "Yeah," she repeated, _here it comes_…

"Hey, you mind if I sit down?" he asked as he reached for the chair.

"Oh, you know what? Actually, I'm meeting someone so I. . ."

The young Romeo sat down at her table anyway, "I'm Joey."

"Okay," Lorelai looked past "Joey" and was seriously considering wadding up a napkin to throw at Luke to get his attention from his phone call.

Joey moved with her, to stay in her focus, "What, you don't have a name?"

"No, I do have a name. It's just I'm really meeting someone, so. . ."

"Aww… I guess I should get going," Joey said knowingly and nodded over his shoulder, as if Lorelai would meet him in the park later to make out.

"So soon?" she said before she could help herself.

"What?"

"I'm just screwing with your mind, Joey. It's nice to meet you. Enjoy Hartford."

"Enjoy your coffee, mystery woman."

"Mystery Woman? I like that." _Maybe I can get Luke to call me that later._

Fortunately, Joey went away as Lorelai's fifteen-year-old daughter entered the diner and greeted her mother, "Hey."_See I didn't lie_, "There she is! The one I've been waiting for!" Lorelai said a little too loudly, hoping Joey would hear.

"It's freezing," Rory shivered, more out of observation than complaint.

"Oh, what do you need? Hot tea, coffee?"

"You have to ask?" Rory said pointedly.

"Sorry," Lorelai held up her hands. "I'm so used to your healthy tea habit you adopted from your father," Lorelai rolled her eyes in jest, happy that all her hard work hadn't been completely up rooted by Luke.

"Hey, he adopted me," Rory joked back.

"I will get you some coffee," Lorelai said lovingly to her child. Lorelai picked up another unclaimed coffee cup from their table and went back to the counter, where she offered Luke a demure smile. Luke just gave her a look in response.

"What?" she shrugged.

"You're shameless," Luke shook his head.

"It's not for me. It's for Rory, I swear."

"See that's not a whole lot better…"

"Look, Officer Krupke. She's right at that table, right over there. Its what she wants…"

"It will stunt her growth…"

"Luke, she's like 5'7", look at her… " Lorelai turned to point to Rory and saw Joey talking to her, Lorelai turned back to Luke with a different kind of look. "He's got quite a pair, this guy."

"I'm on it," he said as he handed the filled coffee mug to Lorelai.

"Thanks," she smiled and Lorelai went to rescue Rory knowing Luke had her back.

Lorelai overheard Joey getting acquainted with her daughter, "Yeah, I've never been through here before," Joey said to Rory.

"Oh, you have to," Lorelai said dryly, as she shifted beside Rory and placed the coffee mug on the table for her daughter.

"Oh, hi," Joey was obviously surprised to see the mystery woman again so soon.

"Oh, hi. You really like my table, don't you?"

"I was just, uh . . ." and Joey was looking for an excuse.

"Just getting to know my daughter?" Lorelai smiled flatly.

"Your… daughter?" Joey said obviously off kilter, "Huh… well umm you know I have a friend…"

"Yeah… she's 15," Lorelai wanted to give Joey a clear picture that he was barking up the wrong tree.

"Wow, you don't look … like a mom… and you…" turning to Rory, "…you don't look like a … daughter."

"That is possibly very sweet of you… thanks…" Lorelai said primly smiling at the man standing behind Joey.

"Is there a problem here?" Luke came up behind the guy.

Joey stuttered as he looked at the diner owner who had a slight height advantage, "Oh, um, no man, no problem…"

"Good cause that's my wife and daughter you're hitting on…"

Joey swallowed hard and briefly met each member of the family in the eye before saying, "Umm bye."

"Drive safe," Lorelai smiled.

With that, he left. Joey's friend was quick to follow calling out to him, "Dude… what happened? Did you get her number? What'd she say?"

"My hero," Lorelai sighed and grinned at Luke as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai Gilmore was made the executive manager of the Independence Inn in early '97. Almost immediately after her promotion, she became engaged to her boyfriend of nearly a year, Luke Danes. The engagement had been the wish of all of Stars Hollow practically since the couple started dating; however time was needed to acclimate Luke and Lorelai to dating as well Lorelai's 11-year-old daughter who also had to get used to the idea. Time was all that was needed to have the unique family naturally congeal and it wasn't long until Rory was not only used to Luke, but came to see him as a possible father figure, and even love him as a father.

As marriage licenses and adoption papers were sought to unite the new family, the subject of names came up. Lorelai first brushed off the name change lightly as old fashioned, using the anecdote of how humble Jerry Dorsey changed his to become the famous Engelbert Humperdinck. She would rant about around asking why he couldn't have stayed Jerry Dorsey and then people could spell his name properly on the marquee. Then, she tried to convince Luke that they should all change their names to Humperdinck just to make it fair, the Humperdinks of the Hollow. However, Lorelai truly agonized for weeks leading up to her wedding of how she would sign her name from that day forward. The thoughts of her potential new name were always in the front of her mind; Lorelai Gilmore, Lorelai Danes, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes.

A few weeks before the wedding, while Luke was busy making dinner in the kitchen, Lorelai was sitting in the living room practicing and pondering her possible new name, trying to decide which would suit her future life, when she noticed her daughter had also had taken up pen and paper and was scribbling on the couch next to her mother.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked the then twelve year old.

"I'm practicing my new name. Isn't that what you're doing?"

"_Your_ new name?" Lorelai blinked a few times, "You want to take Luke's name?"

"Well, aren't you? I mean, he is adopting me… we're all gonna be a family, aren't we?"

Lorelai smiled at Rory's simple logic, "Yeah, we're a family." Lorelai looked down at the "Lorelai Danes" on her paper. They were a family and what better way to unite that family then to all share the same last name, so Lorelai circled "Lorelai Danes" on her sheet, her decision finally made thanks to her young daughter's insight.

When they decided on their new last names, it still hadn't been determined by the state if Luke would be allowed to adopt Rory. Luke, Lorelai and Rory were sitting around the kitchen table filling out various forms with the assistance of their lawyers, Mike and Paul, while their new lawyer friends were revisiting the current adoption laws of Connecticut.

Paul was reading from one of his books, "Well consent of the adoptee," he nodded to Rory, "that's you, is considered or required if the adoptee is a child 12 years of age or older, they must consent to the adoption."

The twelve year old smiled proudly, "I feel very confident in my decision"

Mike couldn't help but laugh out loud at the passage he just read, "I'm sorry," he shook his head in apology to all the heads that had turned in his direction, "but here it says, 'Remember, stepparent adoption not only severs the legal relationship with one biological parent but also with members of that parent's family, including grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins, etc. Grandparent visitation is a consideration for stepfamily adoptions.'" He chuckled again, "I trust that is not a problem, in this case?"

"Not really," Lorelai smiled, this process had Lorelai warming up to Mike.

Paul kindly read, "The process may result in a change of the child's surname. Be sure to get several copies of the finalization document to provide to schools, agencies, and the government, tax forms, Social Security card, etc.; to prove the name change. Have you considered if you are changing your name for the marriage? Maybe Rory would like to change her name as well."

"Oh wow, I never really … thought of that…" Lorelai looked at Luke apologetically, since she hadn't told him about her decision yet.

"Lorelai its fine, keep your names."

"But Luke," Rory chimed in.

"No, it will be way too complicated, why bother with the hassle."

"Luke!" Lorelai admonished, "That's like saying why bother with the hassle of us getting married, we already live together. Why buy the tree when you get the fruit for free?"

Rory's brow furrowed, "What?"

"That's different," Luke dismissed.

"How is it different?" Lorelai challenged.

"Because… Look, I know you are Miss Modern Woman…" he attempted to say.

"Soon to be Mrs. Modern Woman," Lorelai argued.

"You just don't have to, forget about it," Luke said before going back to filling in his personal information.

Rory was about to protest again, "Mom," but quieted when her mother winked at her, nodding reassuringly their names were still changing despite what Luke said.

"Here we GO!" Mike exclaimed, slapping the book he was looking at with a loud thwap that startled both Lorelai and Rory from their silent conversation, finally finding what he was looking for, "When Parental Consent is not needed… Hmmm well I think the ones that apply to us are the putative father abandoned the child and failed to maintain a relationship with the child for at least 1 year. The others don't apply or are to... gruesome to mention."

"What about the post card?" Lorelai asked.

"Well a letter and a phone call really isn't maintaining a relationship. Now is it?"

"No sir!" Rory said enthusiastically.

"Especially when the putative father doesn't return phone calls," Mike agreed with Rory.

"What's this?" Lorelai saw in a stray book and asked, "Revocation of Consent? That sounds bad."

"That' s if the parent, in this case Christopher, wants to withdrawal consent for adoption, he has to file an objection before the final decision is made, but seeing as we can't seem to locate him, I'd say we have a good shot."

Lorelai hesitantly asked, "Could he ever…contest custody?"

"Perhaps, but I think his history is in our favor."

After declining an invitation to watch _Remo Williams_ with the family, Rory followed Lorelai's instructions and distracted Luke with making popcorn for the special viewing.

Just before Mike and Paul were heading out the door, "Um, thank you guys, for everything today."

"It's our job, Lorelai."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, listen, about that whole last name issue…"

After their living arrangement had been inspected, Rory's testimony was proven true and eventually Rory's wish to call Luke dad was granted by Judge Garland. Lorelai received a call from Mike and Paul that the name change had gone through without a hitch and the proper names would appear on the adoption papers. When the adoption came through, Luke was happy to see Rory Danes on the certificate when the girls presented it to him on Father's day as a surprise.

With both their names legally changed, the Gilmore girls were then known as the Danes dames all around Stars Hollow.

7777777777777777777777777777777

After the wedding, Rory stayed with Sookie while Luke and Lorelai were on their honeymoon. They still called her every day from Hawaii since they each couldn't stand to be away from Rory. However, while being alone in such a romantic locale, they couldn't stand to be away from each other either or around other people, for that matter.

"They are going to think we killed each other," Luke observed, still naked with his bride. Note the still, since they had been naked upon the bellhop finally leaving them alone after their initial arrival.

"Well, we're married; we're supposed to kill each other."

"Lorelai…"

"This is the honeymoon suite, so they know what we are doing; that we are killing each other with fantastic sex!"

"That's what bothers me," Luke said dryly.

Lorelai smiled back, "I still can't believe I got you, 'Mr. I don't go anywhere or do anything', off the continental U.S."

"Well, you still haven't gotten me to leave the country yet." Despite his protests on how expensive Hawaii would be, Luke had to admit it was a beautiful place to honeymoon, from what he saw on the drive to the hotel.

"Not yet," Lorelai giggled triumphantly, wondering if Luke was so malleable to her whim before, what couldn't she make him do now that they were bound by vows to love, honor, and obey. However that could back fire on her as well, especially when it came to coffee drinking. She propped up on the bed they hadn't left for 24 hours, only covering up when room service was at the door. "Well, you know, when Rory graduates high school, that summer we were planning to back pack through Europe …"

"Can't imagine you two back packing in Stars Hollow let alone across Europe."

"Well, maybe we could do it if you were there to carry the bags?"

"No, it's yours and Rory's thing."

"Well, we can evolve the plan, Luke, we are a family after all…"

"I don't know any languages."

"You speak Spanish…" Lorelai pointed out.

"With a Mexican accent. I would be completely useless to you in Europe."

"Hello, I already said you would be carrying the bags. You just can't lose Rory or me outside of Spain, otherwise you'd wind up in jail or something."

"Lorelai its years away… let's not think about that right now."

"Its years for me to change your mind, besides I thought you wanted me to think about the future," she sighed again. Lorelai looked around their suite, "So what do you think? I've never been to Hawaii before, should we emerge? Go exploring? See a waterfall, find a coconut, and buy you one of those Hawaiian Jimmy Buffet shirts?"

"Hey, you said you weren't going to tease about that."

"I lied," Lorelai said cheekily raising an eyebrow.

Luke sighed heavily, "How did I ever fall in love with you?"

Lorelai took no offense to the comment and simply kissed her husband between her words. "By… a very… lucky… coincidence," she said archly and then she leaned in to kiss her husband long and hard again.

"I thought you wanted to go exploring…" Luke asked.

"I'd rather explore my husband." Lorelai paused, "God, I love saying that! Husband," she smiled broadly.

When they came home after a week on the islands, they decided to take Rory along for a family vacation to Hershey Park in Pennsylvania. Reluctantly, Luke was coerced in riding some of the rides and Rory and Lorelai tried out all the chocolate spa treatments and menu options in the restaurant where everything was garnished with chocolate, while Luke tried the gym of the resort and tried to enjoy chocolate shavings on his salad.

77777777777777777777777777777

As father and daughter, Luke and Rory were closer than ever. Rory even picked up some wilderness skills by fishing and camping with Luke, while Lorelai would only join them in the large navy tent if it were set up in the back yard, a reasonable distance from a real bathroom. Luke and Rory still cooked dinner together nearly every night and it only took her three months to start calling Luke "Dad." The first day it had jarred Luke, how Rory, with a determined look on her face, _today is the day, just do it Rory,_ walked straight out of her room up to him, hugged him and said, "Morning Dad," obviously a little nervous and self conscious herself about bestowing the title for the first time. Through out the day, she seemed to be making a point of saying it as much as possible. By dinnertime, Luke smiled whenever she said it, Rory smiled whenever she said it, Lorelai smiled whenever Rory said it, and the more she said it the more comfortable it was to say.

Luke didn't have many more dark days to mourn his own father after the wedding. He still honored the anniversary of his father's death, November 30th by going to the graveyard with the Danes dames, Rory would placed a bouquet on the graves like she had on her first visit when she was twelve, with a wish she could have known her Grandpa William and Grandma Katherine. "Is it strange that I miss them when I haven't even met them?" After that appointment, Luke would tell them stories of his parents, how William and Katherine met, how they fell in love, anything he could remember so the memories wouldn't die. The family would rent old movies and musicals, things that his parents may have liked, and movies that the Danes dames loved to revisit.

When Rory's teenager years really began at thirteen Lorelai let Rory start drinking coffee, as promised, despite Luke's protests. As Luke feared, Rory took to the caffeine right away, but Rory was just as happy to share a cup of peppermint tea with her new father, as she was to share a cup of java with her mother. To earn extra cash, Rory started working at the diner at fourteen, side by side with her father when Jen and Dennis were taking the summer off from work to actually have a vacation and to prepare to go to their respective colleges out of state in the fall. School always came first, but Rory worked with Luke a few days a week after school and would help at the Independence Inn on weekends for special events or if her mother had use of her. From time to time Luke would even let Rory handle the grill in the kitchen since she loved to cook with him so much, usually only if Caesar or Ben had called in sick. Rory was equally useful on the floor; her good humor and natural friendliness made her a favorite server with locals and tourists alike, which earned her more tip money for more books.

There was one month when Luke was concerned he did something to greatly offend his adoptive daughter. She had become shy and distant around him. At home, at the diner, and even though Lorelai assured him she had the situation well in hand, Luke's concern as a father only grew with the not knowing. Finally, Lorelai grew tired of Luke's persistent questioning at every turn and told him, "Well, she's a woman now," Lorelai worded delicately.

"She's what?" he choked out as a thousand scenarios went through Luke's head of 14-year-old Rory. "Who do I have to kill!"

Realizing she may have misspoken, Lorelai clarified, "No, no, calm down… I meant…" and Lorelai went on to explain it to her husband that Rory had only began her monthly cycle, was still a virgin, and there was nothing to worry about and no one to kill. Now relieved, Luke let Rory have her space and waited for her to come to him. After 2 months, Rory was her old self again and was closer than ever to her adoptive father.

In 1999, Mia decided it was time for a change and she moved out to Santa Barbara to be closer to her grandchildren. It was a tearful goodbye with the Danes family, but she promised to visit often and teased Lorelai not to burn her beautiful Inn down.

The most recent development with the family was in Spring 2000, Luke got a new produce man for the diner when Patrick McDonald, yes, he had a farm, retired. Luke found a local grower named Jackson Belleville and as a consequence Lorelai hired him at the Inn as well, due to her husband's recommendation. Immediately there were sparks between Sookie St. James, the chef of the Independence Inn and her new produce man, even though they only had shouting matches over fruits and vegetables and were oblivious to their chemistry, Lorelai smiled and recalled how her and Luke started fighting over coffee and became so much more.

77777777777777777777777

Rory Danes walked from school to her father's diner to see if she could pitch in and earn some extra cash for more books, as she had made it a habit to just check in even if she wasn't scheduled, especially if she had no pressing school projects. The school term of her sophomore year had just started so nothing too heavy was on her homework agenda just yet.

"Hey, Dad!" Rory greeted brightly, as she entered jingling the bells above the door.

"Hey," Luke smiled at the surprise and father and daughter exchanged kisses on cheeks. "What are you doing here? You're not working today?"

The thoughtful teen shrugged, "I know, just thought I'd see if you needed me." She looked around at the uncommon lull consisting of Kirk staring off into space, "Guess you don't."

"Well, how about a cup of coffee for your trouble?"

"Why is it you are so soft on me about coffee?" Rory asked her father as she sat at the counter.

"Well, you at least balance everything out with a fairly healthy diet, unlike some unyielding personalities we know," Luke grinned, and Rory knew he was talking about her mother as she took a sip of the heavenly coffee. "How's the first week so far? Happy to be back?" When Luke first met Rory at eleven Lorelai had warned him what enthusiasm Rory had for school and learning, that love couldn't have been demonstrated better than the summer of 1996 when Rory was preparing to start the sixth grade and was skipping through the stores for her school supplies.

"Good, good," Rory nodded, as she sat on a stool. "Funny thing happened today. Mrs. Traister gave us time in class to start on our Huck Finn essay. I read Huck Finn again over the summer for my book list, so while other kids were doing the usual, you know, passing notes, taking naps, or finishing their reading, there was this set of girls were around me and they were trying out nail polish, but you know how nosey teenage girls are. So they were guessing what I was writing in my notebook, one thought it was a love letter or my diary, another thought it was a slam book, however I disappointed them by actually working on the assignment," Rory smiled proudly.

"That's my girl," Luke beamed as well, and then his brow furrowed. "What's a slam book?"

Rory giggled at her dad as she enjoyed her coffee.

7777777777777777777777777777

As executive manager of the Independence Inn, Lorelai had her own style of dealing with people in her business. Lorelai Danes walked up to her snoody French concierge, Michel, "Has the plumber attended to room four yet?"

"He was here, he did nothing; its a hundred dollars," said Michel in his standard drone.

Lorelai sighed and shook her head, as she picked up the phone to dial a number, "Hi Marco, it's Lorelai. Talk to me about room four. What was wrong with it?"

Rory Danes came in the front door of the Independence Inn to say hi to her mom and kissed her hello. Her mother was on the phone so she stayed quiet, as was Rory's way, "Uh huh. I thought you replaced that already. …Well, because you told me you did and I never forget anything, so this one's on you, right? Well, if that's the case I suppose from now on I could get my husband to do it for free… he's quite handy with a wrench you know…"

Rory chimed in a whisper, "Dirty."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's wit while she continued to bargain with Marco, "Have you met his toolbox Bert?" Lorelai was apparently pleased with whatever Marco's counter offer was, "Pleasure doing business with you," and she hung up the phone. "Hey sweets." Lorelai then scoffed, "You didn't bring me Coffee again? I can smell it on you, you tease!"

"He sends his love," Rory shrugged, covering for her father.

"Well, remember when he used to send coffee up with you? I knew I was pushing it the other day when I 'fessed up to five cups. Okay, so, dear old dad didn't need you today?"

"It was completely dead, it was just Kirk staring off at nothing."

"Maybe he was in contact with the mother ship."

"Anyway, Dad went on his rant about how people are afraid of going outside when the temperature starts to drop because they are afraid of getting sick, when it's really the shutting themselves in that manifests germs and that's how they get sick."

"Oh I love that rant…" Lorelai sighed and did her best Luke impression, "_They are afraid of the slightest drop in temperature, put on a sweater, buy a scarf, and go to the store, you bunch of cry babies_ … speaking of which…what's with the muumuu? Since when do you take fashion tips from Daddy?" she asked, gesturing to Rory's baggy sweater.

"This from the woman who wears her husband's flannel around the house."

Lorelai defended, "What? They are really comfortable!"

"Do you need me or not?" Rory smirked.

"Nothing alphanumeric to file today, sorry."

"See this is why I need a cell phone," Rory sighed. "I'm gonna see if Sookie has something good in the kitchen."

"She always has something good in the kitchen, but don't spoil your dinner or blow up like Jabba the Hutt otherwise you'll prove your father's theory about our diets, right. "

"Maybe the walking all over town is how I keep my trim figure. I'm going to get my snack to go then to Lane's. Maybe we can make those tin can telephones and then I won't need a cell phone.""Ooh, hey, have Michel look at your French paper before you go."

"Excuse me?" Michel objected to his services being offered up with out his permission.

"That'd be great," Rory smiled.

"No."

Lorelai intervened, with a horrible French accent, "Oh, please, Michel. Pretty please with sucre on top. I will stop talking like zis."

"Leave it. I'll look at it if I get a chance," Michel sighed.

"It's due tomorrow. Pay special attention to the grammar. Thanks Michel, bye mom," and Rory leaves.

Michel narrowed his eyes at Lorelai, "I despise you."

"Careful or I'll sick my manly husband on you," Lorelai decided to call her loveable handy man. Lorelai called the diner's number since Luke had a standing no cell phones in the diner rule and wanted to lead by example.

"Luke's."

"Our daughter is ever so subtly hinting at a cell phone…again!"

"She is persistent and a master negotiator; she gets it from you. Not till her birthday," Luke said firmly. The noise over the line told Lorelai her husband was loading the diner dishwasher, desperate for something to do.

"But I wanted to get her a lap top for her birthday, she's going to need a fancy computer if she gets in that fancy school," Lorelai pouted.

"You want to get her a lap top and a cell phone?"

"Well, that way she can call us when the lap top is on the fritz," Lorelai reasoned.

"You're going to spoil her."

"Luke, she's the most unspoiled kid in the world, isn't that reason enough to spoil her?"

"You spoil her enough behind my back with all those shopping trips…"

"Where she barely lets me buy her anything," Lorelai defended.

"And now you want to add a cell phone? I'm already getting high blood pressure over what our conversations cost on those things, not to mention the annoying messages you leave in my voice mail."

"You mean charming, whimsical messages that are there to brighten your drab days," Lorelai corrected. "Besides what's the point of that healthy food you eat if you are getting high blood pressure."

"The only reason I have a stupid cell is because you gave it to me for my birthday, I don't see any reason to mess with that precedent. Look, her birthday is next month, you get her the lap top, I'll get her the phone and added to our plan, so we go on as the world's best parents and then I go back into construction work to afford our three phone lines."

"Don't do that, I'll just give myself a raise like congress."

"Not till her birthday," Luke said again.

"But I wanna talk to my daughter now."

"Didn't she just leave there?"

"I miss her already…we could make it a 'thinking of you unbirthday' present?"

"Just use your freakish one mind telepathy, it's cheaper than the phone."

"So much for being a master negotiator," Lorelai pouted. Then suddenly there was a crashing sound across the lobby and Lorelai knew it could be only one thing, a chef who was practically a force of nature herself, Sookie St. James and her daughter may have been in the path of the tornado. "Hon, I've gotta go. I'll see you at home, love you," she hung up to race to the kitchen.

Lorelai's best friend, Sookie, was now the head chef at the Independence Inn, thanks to a timely promotion a few months after Lorelai became the general manager. Raoul wanted to go back to France anyway, now if only their newest concierge Michel would do the same. Lorelai rushed into the kitchen to find Sookie on the floor near the stove, "Sookie!"

"I'm okay, I'm okay," the clumsy chef insisted.

"What did you do now?" Lorelai turned to Salvador, one of the line cooks, "Oh, why aren't you watching her? No estabas cuidandola?"

Salvador defended himself, "Eh, no, she's this - bad food in the head."

Lorelai shook her head at Sookie, "I need you to be more careful."

"I know, I'm sorry, but hey, I fixed the peach sauce. I was using too much maple syrup. It strangled the fruit."

"Okay, stop moving."

"You gotta taste the sauce. You have to try it while it's still warm."

"Okay, Sookie, I need you to be more careful. I need there to be fewer accidents," Lorelai warned, for as much of a genius that Sookie was in the kitchen, she was quite the liability to the insurance.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sookie dismissed and spoon fed Lorelai the sauce.

"Oh, dear God Almighty. That's incredible!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"I want to put it on the waffles tomorrow morning for breakfast."

"I want to take Luke for a bath in that sauce!"

"I will make more!" Sookie giggled.

"Someday when we open our own inn, diabetics will line up to eat this sauce."

"Won't that be great?"

"Yeah, but the key to someday achieving that dream is for you to stay alive long enough so we can actually open an inn, you understand?" Lorelai said sternly again.

"Yes, I understand," Sookie rolled her eyes just like a little kid.

"All right. So, now, let's get you up…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

At the Danes' home, over a family dinner, Lorelai recounted Sookie's latest accident and Rory retold the story of Mark Twain and the nail polish to her mother. "Well, was it a good color at least?" Lorelai asked, always looking for beauty tips from the younger generation.

"It had sparkles in it," Rory shrugged; as she took another helping of the veggie-laden pasta Luke had made for dinner.

"Wow," her father said dryly.

"And it smelled like bubble gum when it dried," Rory amended.

"Oh, well, there's no way Mark Twain can compete with that. Is there anymore garlic bread?"

"There is always more garlic bread," Luke smiled, as he passed the breadbasket across the table.

"And the best part is, I have a sampling of Sookie's Peach sauce for dessert," Rory didn't see since she was cutting her Chicken Parmesan, but Lorelai had winked at her husband across the table. Luke just chuckled to himself and shook his head.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Hope you liked the first of many chapters…**

**A/N: another friendly disclaimer: This has been part of the PLAN almost from the beginning… when I realized how popular WITS was, I began to think ahead to how far I would take the story, or how the show would have gone if Luke was married to Lorelai from the get go. Truth be told the only reason I finished WITS, besides Localizy nagging me to, was because I really wanted to pub all the wonderful scenes I had already written for WITS II. That's right ALREADY WRITTEN (to give you an idea, I already have like 5 chapters waiting to be beta'd) I was working on WITS II simultaneously while PUBBING WITS I. Now the only challenge to pubbing ALL THE MATERIAL I HAVE (Currently well over 80 pages of notes and dialogue), is to string it together in a natural cohesive manner to have it make sense and tell a good story… so in the words of REAL LUKE, not POD LUKE:**

**"Stay Tuned!"**

**or**

**Tell me if this is even worth continuing? Are you interested? Do you care to know what lies in my 80 pages of notes and dialogue?**

**A/N: Localizy has made her peace with the C crap for crap, has completely, utterly left the show behind. To which I must serenade:**

**Did you ever know that you're my hero!  
and everything I wish I could be  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
cause you are the BETA of my Fan Fictioning…. **

**A/N: Purple Ribbon! I'm starting this up again, so I don't blow my pretty little brains out. BUT PLEASE, JUST REVIEW THE FANFICTION, if I wanted updates on the CRAP FOR CRAP, I would watch crap for crap, please respect my choice!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	2. Babies On The Brain

**Written In The Stars II**

**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal and my strange passions aren't the same without you.**

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy: Who was really busy going to funerals and watching Lost, McSteamy, and Studio 60 all while attempting to comfort friends. Sorry this took so long.**

**A/N: This is a True Story: MY SISTER RECORDED the season 7 premiere of GG, thinking I would maybe, one day could stomach watching it (silly girl)...and her DVD Recorder's hard drive crashed as a result!**

**That's how bad it must have been!**

**Thank God I saved my self the headache!**

**A/N:**

**First off, those who reviewed chapter one…THANK YOU!**

**Next, those who have sworn off the show as well: I LOVE YOU! That is the only statement we can make, hit em in the ratings, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Maybe then they will get a clue.(HEY write that TV guide dude as well! He is supposed to be our ambassador after all!)**

**I've got to GO**

**Find another direction**

**I've got to go**

**I want to get your attention**

**I am so sorry that it went this way**

**I just can't hold on anymore**

**The feelings gone I must move on**

**There's nothing left worth fighting for…**

**Lastly, You all have to have a little patience and STOP HACKING INTO MY COMPUTER! You hear me, NO PEEKING! You are my crack whores and I love you, but please, Chapter one was laying a foundation, and here we begin to peel away the layers of the onion… er um parfait… everybody loves parfaits! The Quote Queen strikes again!**

**Here is the major element a lot of you wanted in the last chapter; again, as part of my brilliant now ONE HUNDRED FIFTY-page plan… (my beta can beta only so fast…sorry!)**

**ENJOY!**

**To my minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, write complaints to Ausiello, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird (oh I did it again!)**

**PS. DAD equals Luke**

**Okay you are ready now…  
77777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 2:  
Babies On The Brain**

Lorelai was in bed at 4:15 in the afternoon with her husband, Luke. "You know what I truly love about our marriage?" she grinned stroking the arm at her waist.

"All the burgers and chili cheese fries you can eat?" Luke asked, huddled up as close as he could to her naked body.

"Hmm, that is a close second," she conceded, "but no. I love that I can convince you to come home to make love to me in the middle of the afternoon," she sighed with satisfaction.

Luke defended himself and his hormones, "You said you were ovulating!"

"Aw, baby, you know I'd say anything to get you into bed," Lorelai dismissed and settled into her pillow.

Even after three years of marriage, sometimes Luke still had trouble gauging when Lorelai was kidding, "So you weren't ovulating?"

No, I was," she smiled and patted his arm, "and I got you to say 'ovulating' twice…SO HA!"

Lorelai had been apprehensive about having another baby back when she and Luke were dating and she thought she may have been pregnant. She was afraid that Luke would all of a sudden cut and run like Christopher, Rory's biological father had, and that she would have to raise another child all on her own again. However, Luke made it clear that he was open to kids, as in more than one, and open to marriage, as in committed to Lorelai and Rory for a lifetime. He was in love with Lorelai and Rory and wanted them as his family since they had accepted him into their family long before he filed to adopt Rory. However, this open honesty temporarily sent Lorelai into a commitment phobia tailspin and she begged Luke not to rush things or plan too far ahead. Lorelai didn't want either of them to be hurt or disappointed if one of them couldn't follow through with expectations. She didn't want to get their hopes up only when the moment came Luke wouldn't step up. They took baby steps in their relationship.

However, Luke exceeded expectations. Luke waited patiently for what he wanted and respected Lorelai's wish to start on birth control until she was ready for another child. In the mean time, they had moved in together, he had met her parents, and then finally, after a year of dating, he proposed and they got married. When the honeymooners returned to their Stars Hollow routine, settling in as a real, legally bound family, Luke still didn't press the issue of kids, for which Lorelai was thankful.

After three years of marriage, the family had really cemented. As Lorelai observed hours after their wedding, nothing really changed. Rory was already used to Luke, loved him and adapted well to life with a legal, loving father. Lorelai and Luke were in love and continued going to each with their problems and jokes.

On their third wedding anniversary in July, Lorelai told Luke she was ready to expand their family. As her anniversary present, she gave him a pregnancy test, with a note, _"Do you want to help me pass my test?"_ Luke looked up at his wife understanding her clever message. He took her in his arms and kissed her, and they started immediately. Lorelai replaced her birth control with prenatal vitamins, they made doctor's appointments, and the trials, like that afternoon, had begun.

"Do you think I'm pregnant yet?" she asked Luke.

"Well, give it a minute," Luke teased.

Staring up at the ceiling, Lorelai sighed happily at the thought, "We're really going to have a baby, after all this time."

"Took you long enough," Luke smiled from his side of the pillow they were sharing.

"Hey, adding another person to the planet is serious business and there was Rory to consider."

"Rory was the first one to bring it up."

"Aw, she only wanted someone to play with. She just didn't realize it would be a few years before she could really _play_ with the baby, since she hadn't been really exposed to babies before." Then Lorelai began to worry, "What if I can't get pregnant? What if I'm too old?" She turned to her husband for comfort.

"You are not too old," Luke eased.

Lorelai gulped, "What if I'm barren?"

"You had Rory, you are not barren," Luke soothed again.

"But that was in high school," Lorelai disputed. "Girls got pregnant just by sneezing…"

"I highly doubt that." Luke smiled across the pillow at his wife, happy she wanted this as much as he did, that she wanted it enough to start worrying about it.

"Luke, what if I used up all my eggs? I mean I complain a lot during my periods… maybe I made them mad? And I'm not as spry as I used to be…"

"You are spry enough…"

Lorelai smiled briefly, "Dirty."

"Will you relax?" Luke gave her a squeeze in his arms.

"Luke?" Lorelai knew how much he hated doctors, but had to ask, "What if we need … professional help?"

"We won't need professional help," he dismissed.

"How do you know? How many kids have you fathered!"

"None. Look, I just want you to calm down and relax. We've only been trying for a few months, and the doctor said the pill may still be in your system."

"Two months later?" she scoffed.

"Lorelai? Please. Just relax," Luke soothed and decided to help her along by kissing her up her neck.

"Hmm, Luke."

Just as the relaxation technique was taking hold on Lorelai Rory burst into her parents' room. "Hey mom, I…" she immediately cringed. "Aw Jeez, people!" she cried, averting her eyes toward the ceiling.

"Have you ever heard of knocking on a married woman's door?" Lorelai reasoned, thankful they were at least under the covers and that they had concluded their activity. "There was a reason it was closed you know."

"Jeez, Dad! Put a sock on the doorknob or something!" Rory frantically covered her eyes, and left to go back downstairs, mortified.

Lorelai propped her self up on her elbows and called after her first born, "We're only tying to make you a big sister."

"The sun's not even down yet!" Rory shouted back from halfway down the staircase.

"You better be nicer to her if you expect her to baby sit," Luke suggested, "We better get dressed; I gotta make my girls dinner."

"Hey I have a request for dinner, cook naked," clinging to her husband to keep him close.

"I don't think Rory would like that."

"I would like that," Lorelai kissed his behind his ear.

"No."

"Damn," she teased.

"MOM!" Rory called up stairs again. "If you are quite finished, I need to talk to you, please."

Lorelai sighed, "Duty calls…"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory eyed her Lorelai as she entered the kitchen only wearing her dressing robe. Rory emphatically informed Lorelai, "While I appreciate the fact that my parents love each other so very much, don't you think you guys are taking that whole 'go forth and multiply' a little too literally."

"Hey, we actually have to start producing in order for you to start complaining about us multiplying. Besides, we are only doing what you your self asked for. You said and I quote," Lorelai adopted a mousy voice for the quote, "'_I want a baby in the house'._"

"Yeah for Christmas and I was like… thirteen. Besides, you are only now getting around to it. Thank God I didn't assign you the cure for cancer."

"Honey, Luke and I are finally ready, both ready… at the same time. Do you know how big that is?"

"I know and that's… great." Rory made another face, "But do you have to … you know … here? Why not at the inn?"

"Cause it's not that kind of Inn and I don't want to get fired?"

"You can't get fired, you're the boss."

"Well, I'd like to respect myself in the morning and Mia is the boss-boss."

"If it meant a baby for you and Dad, and my own mental well being, I'm sure she would be all for it," Rory exclaimed.

"Please, I already have trouble walking down the street with Miss Patty wanting progress reports I don't need a woman who became like a mother to me to know what I'm doing too."

"But it's just…. GAH!" Rory shuttered.

"Would you rather I gave you a heads up?"

"God! NO! I just don't want to, you know, walk in the room... or be in the same house, or the state... I'm getting my passport as we speak..."

"Rory this is the first time in a month you've seen anything out of the ordinary. Honey, honestly what did you think Luke and I did all these years before 'the Film' stole your innocence?"

"Hey, how about we switch to a new topic; there is a conversation I would actually _like_ to have with my mother."

"Okay?" Lorelai was still finding her daughter amusing for thinking a marriage she pulled so hard for as a kid was now just gross, sweet but gross.

"Have you heard from Chilton yet?" Rory's attempt to hold in her excitement was not successful, she sucked in a breath in anticipation of her mother's answer.

Unfortunately, Lorelai still had no news from the exclusive private school they were trying to get Rory into, "No, not yet… any day I'm sure…"

"Okay," Rory was naturally disappointed, she never had been disappointed by a first day of school in Stars Hollow before, but they were talking about Chilton. When the Danes hadn't heard from the elite school in the first half of August, they sighed, shrugged, and prepared Rory for another year at Stars Hollow High, yet kept the writing campaign to Chilton up. However, Rory's resilience pressed on, "Well, I guess that means I've still got a math test to study for."

"A test? Already?"

"Got to hit the ground running," Rory went to her room to escape the lovebirds, "and put some clothes on before dinner, will ya?"

"Spoil all of mommy's fun why don't ya!"

Luke entered the kitchen, noticing Rory's closed door. "She okay?" hoping he hadn't scarred his daughter.

"Chilton, again."

"Ahh," Luke understood completely, he knew how all their hearts were set on an Ivy League School for Rory, specifically Harvard, and Chilton would get her one step closer to the notice of the admissions office. "I think I'll make that coconut breaded chicken tonight."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "Luke?"

"What?"

"That's her favorite. You know that's her favorite."

"So?" he shrugged. "Maybe I'll make the asparagus too."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, almost appalled there was asparagus readily available in her house, "And you say I spoil her."

"Will you just go put some clothes on before dinner," her husband shot back.

"Like father, like daughter," Lorelai shook her head.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was in the kitchen of the Independence Inn and pouting. She was waiting for her weekly lunch date with Luke. When they first got married, they started a weekly lunch date, alternating between eating at the diner and the inn, along with continuing to go out on real dates, never stop romancing as Mia had advised Luke on the day of his wedding.

Lorelai was too busy thinking about babies to think of any whimsical anecdotes or stories her husband may have missed as she waited from him to show. Sookie was concerned for the sad expression her friend wore. "What's wrong? Still no luck with the busy bees?"

"The bees are fine; it's producing honey that's the problem." Lorelai said, with her chin resting on her hand, "Man, I want to be pregnant already."

Sookie chimed in, as she was passing by, "What if you tried Yoga again? To relax."

"The last time I tried yoga I broke my leg. I'd like my baby to come out alive, thank you very much."

"Okay," Sookie held up her hands in surrender.

Lorelai had to momentarily laugh at the memory, "Remember Luke carrying me up and down the stairs because I refused to put any weight on my cast for fear it would break."

"Yeah, he didn't like that too much."

"God, this is so … frustrating…" Lorelai slammed the island of the kitchen, "I mean, what's the point of me following Luke's healthy diet to have a baby if I'm not getting pregnant."

"Well, it doesn't help that you cheat whenever you can," Sookie pointed out.

"Oh, sure throw that in my face, besides, you're an accomplice. Jeez, the last time I wasn't really, you know, trying to get pregnant, it just sort of happened and now that I'm older and I really want it, it's too hard? How is that fair! What? Have I been on the pill too long? Has my system mutated into making its own birth control?"

"Lorelai, you need to stop obsessing over it, stress can make it even harder…"

Lorelai slumped and rested her chin on her hand again. "Oh, you've been talking to Luke," Lorelai knew it was true as she scowled at her friend.

"Well, he likes to check up on you, he cares. That's one attentive husband you have there," Sookie said wistfully.

Lorelai knew Sookie wanted that for herself one day, someone to be a companion, her perfect match. "You'll have that too."

"Ha, right," Sookie said lightly. "Me, find a husband so in love with me he will carry me up and down the stairs when I break my leg. I can't even remember my last date or the last time I broke my leg."

"March 31, 1998, for the leg, remember I signed your cast and then you signed mine," Lorelai supplied. "No rush, no hurry, Sook. It took me 10 years to find a Luke."

"10 years, that's encouraging," Sookie shot back glumly.

"And now we are married and trying for a baby. It will happen, Sook, I promise."

"Hey, we went like a full two minutes without talking about… you know…"

"What?"

"You know… having a baby?" Sookie lowered her voice so the whispered reference wouldn't count.

"Aw yeah," Lorelai realized.

"That's what you gotta do," Sookie pointed in Lorelai's face with her finger. "Keep your mind off it…"

"Just not think about it," Lorelai confirmed.

"One day I'll find my man…"

"…and one day, maybe I'll have another baby with my amazing husband." Lorelai finished.

"One day we will open up our own Inn, with all our respective kids running around it, but for now, there are other things to focus on," Sookie added.

"Right, just put it out of our heads," Lorelai agreed.

Jackson arrived with Sookie's order from the back door and soon they were fighting and bickering, similar to the bickering of Luke and Lorelai, over the quality of his cumquats.

Then Luke came into the kitchen, "Hey, you ready? I've got an hour."

Just like that, the mere sight of Luke, the future father of her future children, brought all the baby thoughts back. "Yes," she said shyly, wondering what they could do with that hour.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In the dining room of the Inn, Luke knew Lorelai was preoccupied. "Lorelai, come on the point of lunch is to eat," Luke encouraged.

"I know. I just…" she poked at the grape tomatoes, Sookie thoughtfully put on her salad. "I wish I was pregnant already. What's the point of eating this healthy food you put me on if it doesn't help." Lorelai started thinking about Sookie's words about Luke. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I obsessing? You know about our thing?"

Luke seemed hesitant to answer the question and focused on eating his salad.

"Luke, have I?"

"Well, umm, while I want it as much as you do and, well, I like doing 'that' with you, it does seem that every conversation we have lately ends up there."

"Okay well, we are trying to do this together…"

"Well, yeah of course, but you're putting too much pressure on yourself," he squeezed her hand across the table. "Okay, it takes two to tango," he didn't want it to sound like a lecture, "just… eat right, exercise, relax and it will happen."

"Maybe," Lorelai shrugged, knowing that was always her husband's advice. "But I haven't been meeting you at the door like Edwina McDunnough have I?"

Again, Luke didn't speak right away.

"Luke? Have I?"

"Well, the other day… you know… you called at the diner… begged me to come home."

"Well, the test said I was ovulating!"

Luke checked around to see if anyone was staring at them yet, "Lorelai, I really don't want to discuss this here… people can hear us…"

"Well, apparently that's all I talk about," she said bitterly.

"Lorelai, I didn't mean to upset you. You asked me a question and I answered honestly…"

Lorelai didn't speak for a few minutes to calm herself down. "I know, I know, I'm sorry Luke, really. We've got enough on our plate; trying to get Rory into Chilton, work, renovating the house if…" she stopped herself again, "if we succeed. You're right… it will happen…we will just stop talking about it… for now… it just kind of depresses me."

"Sure, for now. So umm, speaking of which, any word from Chilton?" Luke tried to change the subject.

That was the other subject she was tired of hearing about from her daughter and Lorelai sighed. "Not yet," she said as she picked up her fork deciding to eat her salad rather than talk any further.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

A few days later, Rory came home from school, surviving her math test, but noticed her sulking mother on the couch as soon as she entered the house, "Mom?"

"Oh hey," Lorelai sniffled cheerfully as she tried to hide the fact that she had been crying, but she couldn't fool Rory.

"Where's Dad?"

"It's his night to close, you know." Lorelai had to laugh, "Its Ben's Anniversary."

"What is it?" Rory sat with her mother on the couch.

"20 years with his wife. That's a big deal so Luke thought he should have the night off."

"No, I meant what's bothering you?"

"Aw you know," Lorelai started to tear up again. "Captain Blood is in my port, so that means," she sighed, "I'm not pregnant," wondering if she messed up the test the other day that told her she was prime for fertilization.

"Mom, you're obsessing again."

"Jeez, does everyone know that? Luke says I have a blabber mouth," she sardonically observed.

"All the books and magazines you asked me to get for you the last few months have been about one thing; Parenting magazines, pregnancy books. Plus with the family talk we had in July, I kind of figured you had babies on the brain."

"It's just I was so excited. You know when I told Luke I was ready, the planning and plotting to come up with just the right way to tell him_, help me pass my test_… and then he was so excited."

"Yeah, I could tell," Rory said sarcastically, recalling the awkward first month of her parents "trying". That first month of walking in the living room to find them making out on the couch or of them taking too long in the bathroom… together.

"And now, well, the whole town knows about us wanting a baby and is excited at the mere possibility. Miss Patty constantly asking _'how we doing?'_ in that suggestive tone of hers and now I just feel like everyone is watching and there is all this pressure is on me to get pregnant, not just for me and Luke but for the entire town. And I can't get pregnant and I feel like a huge failure, like I'm letting Luke down somehow."

"Mom, you are putting too much of this on yourself. Stress can make it harder."

"I know that, God don't you think I know that!" Lorelai snapped. "You sound just like Luke and Sookie."

"Well, we are all worried about you… you've had a one track mind for weeks," Rory scooted closer to her mother and hugged her. "Last week you said you weren't gonna think about it. Remember, you said not to bring it up, it would happen when it happens, nature would take its course. Mom, what set you off like this?"

"I told you, Captain Blood…"

"Yeah, yeah, okay so what else…"

Lorelai hesitantly revealed, "Carly came in today."

"Aw no," Rory now knew the Inn's former concierge and her little four year old had inadvertently brought all the baby thoughts back to Lorelai.

Lorelai turned wistful again, "She brought little Ann with her and she's just so cute and inquisitive, running around the Inn. She reminded me of you at that age with her little curls and everything. I remember when she was first born and Carly brought her in for a visit when she was only a few months old."

"I remember," Rory soothed.

"Yeah," Lorelai laughed mirthlessly. "Well, what you don't know is back then I thought I was pregnant."

"What?" Rory was genuinely surprised by the secret history.

"It was a false alarm," Lorelai dismissed quickly, "but I took the possibility for granted then, I took Luke for granted. He was fine with the idea, but I was so scared of adding another person to our already complicated situation. I didn't want history to repeat itself and have Luke cut and run on me."

"Aw, mom, Dad would never do that, he loves you. Why didn't you tell me about this back then?"

"It was still early in our relationship and well, we didn't see any sense getting your hopes up," Lorelai sniffled again. "Now look at me, wanting it more than anything and it just won't happen. I mean today I was playing with little Ann and then I started thinking about that missed chance before, about what a great baby you were and what a fantastic job I did on my own," Lorelai chuckled with mock humility and tears. "Imagine, how wonderful the baby will be this time around with Luke there to help. I can see a baby with my charm and your father's steadfastness, our combined powers of sarcastic, dry humor. God, it would be such a great kid. I want him or her here, tomorrow, now, this instant."

Rory smoothed her mother's hair, "Mom, why don't you lie down, I'll make you some coffee."

"No, no coffee, I haven't had any all day," Lorelai grumbled, "For real this time."

"None all day?" Rory now knew this was serious.

"Well, what if that's what's been holding me back? You know Luke has been trying to get me to give it up during our trials," Lorelai worded delicately, "and frankly I have been cheating, I'm unsupervised all day at the inn, what if this is my fault?"

"Mom, this is not your fault."

"How do you know?"

"Mom, do you have a headache?"

"Yes," Lorelai admitted.

"You have your period and the caffeine withdrawal on top of it, that's why you aren't thinking clearly, that is why you feel so awful. Besides, it's coffee, a legal addictive stimulant, not birth control…"

"Ha, if that were true I'd be barren, Oh God what if I'm barren?"

"Mom stop, go lie down, I will bring you some tea, it will relax you."

"Tea?" Lorelai grimaced.

"Yes, peppermint tea," Rory made it sound enticing.

"That does sound good, and I have to admit you guys have made me curious. It's not going to taste like twigs in water is it?"

"It will be minty and happy, like a peppermint stick, I promise. I'll even put lots of honey in it for you. Now upstairs…" Rory pointed.

Lorelai sighed and went up to her room to rest.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke came home surprised to find the living room so dim, "Lorelai?"

"Dad?" Rory called from the kitchen.

"Rory? It's a school night. Aren't you usually in bed by now?"

"Mom's wigging again."

"What?"

"She's got babies on the brain still, I did my best to calm her down but I thought I should warn you. She thinks it's her fault. You know, that she's not getting pregnant."

Luke knew her silence on the subject couldn't have lasted long, especially since they wanted it so much. "Did she mention doctors? Or professional help?"

"I think I cut off her just short of that."

Luke sighed, concerned for his wife. They had been so happy the last few years, the three of them as a family and then Lorelai announced she was ready to expand that family, ready for more kids just around the anniversary of her first pregnancy scare back when they were dating, a few weeks after July Fourth.

"Dad, another doctor's visit might put her mind at ease."

"We went months ago…"

"For a check up, not to see if there were any, you know, problems," Rory said, attempting to be sensible.

"Well, isn't that the point of the check up," Luke grumbled, "they couldn't have been good doctors if they missed something."

"Dad, I know you hate doctors, but this is for the greater good, this is to get what you both want."

"I know… I know," Luke leaned on the kitchen table. "I'll talk to her. Thanks."

Not knowing what else to say, Rory kissed Luke on the cheek, "Night."

"Night."

When Luke got up to the bedroom, he found Lorelai conked out, finally still, finally relaxed as if she didn't have a care in the world. Luke smiled at his wife and at the half-finished cup of tea. Luke adjusted the blanket over her and discovered a book hiding beneath the covers.

A book simply titled _How to Get Pregnant._ Luke sighed at the cover and saw his beautiful, determined wife, still trying to get what they both wanted on her own. He put the book on her nightstand and changed for bed. He crawled under the covers with his wife and was content to spoon with her, figuring a "night off" would do them both good, since Lorelai needed to rest and Luke needed to come to terms with inevitable doctor's appointments.

The truth was Luke was worried, too. Luke was scared, not that it would be Lorelai's fault, but was wondering if maybe he was the problem and the effect that may have on his ego and family. He had never had to father a kid before, he didn't know if the male equipment could go bad some how.

Lorelai stirred, "Hmmm, Luke?"

"Nope, it's just me, Jack the Ripper, because you girls didn't lock the door again," he whispered playfully.

"Hi Jack," Lorelai yawned, settling against her husband's body better. "Hmm, love you."

"I love you, too," Luke said, moving a strand of hair out of her face and settling beside her again. Luke had been always able to give Lorelai and Rory what they wanted before, but he wasn't sure what to do if there was something wrong with either of them and they couldn't have a child.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: I know my pets, the show sucks now… (my sister keeps me informed)**

**QUOTE: Times are hard for Dreamers**

**Join the resistance, turn off your tv, write Ausiello, read fan fiction.**

**A/N: since this new story idea was "conceived", the opening scene was the first one I wrote in reference to this story. I was going to open this story with this scene, but felt some background and exposition was necessary. So please, enjoy the banter.**

**A/N: EXCHANGE OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Luke defended himself and his hormones, "You said you were ovulating…"**

**"Aw, baby, you know I'd say anything to get you into bed," Lorelai dismissed and settled into her pillow.**

**Even after almost three years of marriage and Luke still had trouble gauging when she was kidding, "So you weren't ovulating?"**

**"No, I was" she smiled.**

**AND**

**"Do you think I'm pregnant yet?" she asked Luke.**

**"Well, give it a minute," Luke teased.**

**A/N: name that movie! Edwina McDunnough**

**a/N: to POD Lorelai**

**The Ancient Booer: Boo. Boo. Boo.  
Buttercup: Why do you do this?  
The Ancient Booer: Because you had love in your hands, and you gave it up.  
Buttercup: But they would have killed Westley if I hadn't done it.  
The Ancient Booer: Your true love lives. And you marry another. True Love saved her in the Fire Swamp, and she treated it like garbage. And that's what she is, the Queen of Refuse. So bow down to her if you want, bow to her. Bow to the Queen of Slime, the Queen of Filth, the Queen of Putrescence. Boo. Boo. Rubbish. Filth. Slime. Muck. Boo. Boo. Boo.**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	3. Acceptance

**Written In The Stars II**

**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, who is dealing with a lot and still managed to squeeze in this for you folks. Pray for snow so she won't leave her house, and she can work on many chapters for you all…**

**A/N: dialogue borrowed from 1.01- Pilot**

**written by Amy Sherman-Palladino**

**directed by Lesli Linka Glatter**

**An: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, write complaints to Ausiello, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird (oh I did it again!)**

**777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 3:  
Acceptance **

Lorelai woke up warm and content, discovering she was wrapped in the safety and love of her husband's arms. From her changed, comfortable position, she knew he must have found the book she had been reading. As they woke up and prepared for their day, Luke didn't scold her for reading the book again. He wasn't mad or upset, he seemed understanding sympathetic, maybe even appreciative that after all these years she wanted a baby just as much as he did, and her wish to make him a father doubled.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

On Friday, Rory was walking from school with her best friend, who was once again changing her clothes on the way home, removing her Woodstock '99 shirt and hiding it in her book bag. "When are you going to let your mom know that you listen to the evil rock music? You're an American teenager, for God's sake."

"Rory, if my mom still gets upset over the obscene portion size of American food, I seriously doubt I'm going to make any inroads with Eminem." Lane points to a sign in the square, that reads 'Teen Hayride' as they walk to the antique store, " I have to go to that."

"You're kidding,"

"My parents set me up with the son of a business associate," Lane sighed. "He's going to be a doctor."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

Rory had to scoff, "So he's going to be a doctor in a hundred years."

"Well, my parents like to plan ahead."

"God, you have to go to the hayride with him?"

"And his older brother."

"Oh, now you're kidding."

"Koreans never joke about future doctors. I guess you're not going, huh?"

"No, I'm still fuzzy on what's fun about sitting in the cold for two hours with a bundle of sticks up your butt."

"Don't expect me to clear it up for you."

_See this is exactly why I don't want a boyfriend, right_? Rory assured herself._ Because I have lived vicariously through the Kim's forced mating rituals to set Lane up with the perfect Korean. Besides, mom and dad would flip if I had a boyfriend, well particularly dad_.

The two friends walked into the Kim's Antiques. Lane called, "Mama? we're home," both girls waited for a response, "Did you hear something?"

"I'm not sure," Rory said honestly, the acoustics in the Kim's antiques were hindered by all their cluttered stock.

"Mom?" Lane called again. "Are you here?"

"We're open! Everything's half off!" shouted from the other room, thinking the girls were customers.

"We have contact," Rory grinned at the maze of furniture that was Kim's antiques.

Lane and Mrs. Kim called to each other as Lane and Rory maneuvered around the cluttered store trying to follow the sound of Mrs. Kim's voice. "Mom, where are you?"

"Lane, where are you?"

"Back here!" Mrs. Kim called, a small voice echoing throughout the store.

"I think she's that way," said Rory struggling through the amounts of furniture.

"Look, we'll meet you in the kitchen!" called out Lane, after bashing her shin into an oak dresser.

"What?"

"The kitchen!" yelled Rory, attempting to free herself from the furniture jungle.

"Who's that?" asked Mrs. Kim, her voice a little bit closer.

"It's Rory, Mom."

Mrs. Kim struggled even further to them, emerging from some armoires. "Hello Rory," she nodded warmly. "How are your mother and father?"

"Fine, ma'm, Thank you."

"So, how was school? None of the girls get pregnant and drop out?"

"Not that we know of," Rory shrugged.

Mrs. Kim politely laughed. "Good, good. Hopefully it will stay that way. Now both of you go upstairs. Tea is ready. I have muffins - no dairy, no sugar, no wheat. You have to soak them in tea to make them soft enough to bite but they're very healthy."

As they went up to Lane's room Rory said, "Hey have you noticed that since my mom and Luke got married, your mom is nicer to me."

"Oh, come on. Stop it."

"Come on, it's true, isn't it."

"Well it's just," Lane mused, "she just doesn't trust unmarried women, now that your mom has settled down, especially with Luke, who as Mom puts it 'is a fine man,' my mother respects your mom more… she thinks you two are on the right track."

"Hey, you're unmarried."

"I'm hay riding with a future proctologist. I have potential."

"Future proctologist? Well, at least he can find the sticks up your butt after the hayride."

"Only after we are married though…"

"Hmmm problematic in the interim," Rory dryly nodded, looking like Luke for a moment.

"Very," Lane agreed.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the bells chime and a man called, "Hello? Anybody here?"

"We're here! Everything's half off!" Mrs. Kim's voice could be heard even up in Lane's room.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

"Where?"

"By the chair!"

"What chair?"

The girls fell into giggles at the sound of breaking glass and Mrs. Kim yelling at the customer. As they worked on their homework, they continued to discuss the potential merits of hay-riding, not that there were many, and Rory's hope to go to Chilton.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Over the past week, Lorelai had sulked for only a few more days. She knew she had nothing to worry about, because it's not as if Luke would divorce her because she didn't give him an heir. Luke loved her and loved Rory; they would have their baby when the time was right. It only gnawed on her because she knew that was what Luke really wanted and that he had waited so long already. When they were dating he had admittedly pictured them married with kids of their own and Rory as the ever-helpful big sister. Luke was right; it was nice to think about.

Luke had done so much for her and Rory and she only want to return the favor and give him what he really wanted, especially since the reason they had waited so long was Lorelai's own silly misgivings.

Finally, though, Lorelai's desire to get pregnant was moved to the back of her mind when the most amazing thing happened on Friday afternoon causing Lorelai to burst into the diner like her old self. "Luke!! Honey, Baby, Cookie Face!" she yelled, frantically looking around at all the customers to find her husband, all eyes turned towards her. She found Luke at a table by the window, "Oh my God, Luke, its here! It happened! She did it!"

Luke was happy to see his wife out of her funk and in such good spirits, but was confused since she was talking a mile a minute, "Don't call me Cookie Face in public, strike that … ever again!"

"Chilton wrote! Rory got in!"

"What? Are you kidding me?" he asked, putting down the coffee pot on the nearest table.

"Look." Showing him the letter and began reading it outloud. "_'Dear Mr. & Mrs. Danes, We are happy to inform you that we have a vacancy at Chilton Preparatory starting immediately. Due to your daughter's excellent credentials and your enthusiastic pursuit of her enrollment'_," Lorelai looked to her husband, "You and me writing several letters a week like Andy Dufresne till our hands cramped, _'we would be happy to accept her as soon as the first semester's tuition has been received.'_"

"Wow! This is great!" Luke hugged his wife who couldn't seem to stop giggling.

Lorelai sighed, happy that Rory finally would be able to go to Chilton and that she had Luke, her wonderful husband to share it with. She was so excited to share it with him that as soon as she saw the letter at the inn, she hopped in the Jeep and high tailed it to the diner. She, still excited and happy for Rory, announced for the benefit of anyone in diner, "This is it. She can finally go to Harvard like she's always wanted and get the education that I never got, get to do all the things that I never got to do, then I can resent her for it, and we can finally have a normal mother-daughter relationship."

"Oh, goodie," Luke laughed at Lorelai's joke as they hugged again.

Rory walked into the diner for her afternoon shift rubbing her stomach, "Hey Dad, I just had to eat a muffin made from sprouted wheat. Can you spare any chocolate?" She stopped speaking when she saw the smile on her mom's face, Rory knew that was a rare occurrence in recent days, so she hoped it was for one of two reasons. "Mom? What's going on? You look happy," observed the possible big sister.

"Yeah," Lorelai could barely contain.

"Did you do something with Dad?" Rory delicately inquired, looking back and forth between her parents, to see if she was to expect a sibling.

"I'm not that happy," Lorelai giggled at the dirty innuendo, nudging her husband with her hip. "Here," and here is Lorelai, handed Rory a gift bag. "Open it."

Rory pulled out a plaid skirt and raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna be in a Britney Spears video?"

Knowing that this was no time for jokes, Lorelai blurted out, "You're going to Chilton!"

"What? Really?" asked Rory incredulously.

"You did it, babe. You got in."

"How did this happen?" Rory was still in disbelief, "Did you and dad finally annoy them into submission?"

"It was all you; your credentials impressed them, they have an open spot. You're going to start next Monday," Lorelai handed her daughter the letter to show her the proof.

Rory read the letter herself, "I don't believe this! Oh my God, I'm going to Chilton!" Rory hugged her mom, and then her dad, "Dad, I'm going to Chilton!"

"I heard," he chuckled embracing his daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

Rory looked at the letter again, "Oh My God, I have to call Lane and Sookie…"

"…and announce it at the next town meeting!" Lorelai cried.

Rory started to leave, but then did a comic turn around since she had to hug her both her parents again.

"I love you guys."

"Aw, we love you, too." Lorelai kissed her daughter's forehead, blessing the brains that got her into the fancy pants school; that is preparatory.

Luke and Lorelai watched as Rory ran across the square back to Lane's.

Lorelai turned to her husband, "Our girl is going to Chilton."

Luke gave her another squeeze. Suddenly, he realized that every customer was watching the family floor show and he declared to all who had witnessed the family moment, "Everyone, today coffee is on the house."

Word spread quickly around town that Rory was going to Chilton and the announcement was met with more hugs from their loveable neighbors. With all the excitement, Lorelai didn't have time to dwell on her and Luke's little personal project. All thoughts of a baby went flying out of her mind because there was so much to be done to prepare for Rory's first day at the Chilton Preparatory.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

The euphoria of Rory getting into Chilton faded when the mailman brought a second letter from the illustrious academy. The contents of the letter had Lorelai pacing around her office at the Inn and again at the house when she got home. All day she had played phone tag with one Miss Bell of the admissions office of Chilton. Lorelai couldn't even get in touch with Luke for his help. All she did since receiving the second letter from Chilton was pace, and fidget and worry.

Finally, Lorelai made human contact, "Umm hello? Yes, I'm holding for Miss Bell. I've been trying to get in touch with her all day …Lorelai Danes…" She sighed when she finally got the elusive Miss Bell on the line. "Hi! Oh, hi, hi. Yeah, uh, my daughter Rory has just been accepted…yey," she cheered mirthlessly, "Thank you, and, um, I got the invoice for your enrollment fee. Wow, that is a lot of zeros behind that five …Uh huh. Okay, well, I guess what I'm wondering is if you couldn't take, say, part of it now, just to get her going? Well, but she's supposed to start Monday. It just doesn't give me a lot of time to pull a bank job. … Well, never mind, I was just kidding. … No, a bank job is robbing a bank but…" Lorelai cleared her throat, rolling her eyes, hating it when she had to explain a pun; it wasn't the first time some one didn't get her humor _at least Luke gets the jokes._ " Uh-huh. Oh, no. No, no, no. I don't want you to give up her space. I'll just …we'll have to figure it out. … Okay. No, thank you. It's been a real _treat_ talking to you. …Yeah. Bye-bye." Lorelai let out a heavy sigh and threw the phone to the other side of the couch.

_Come on, Danes … think_.

Luke came home in the midst of her pondering, his arms full of grocery bags, "Hey! Rory wanted to go to a movie with Lane and I said it was all right. They wanted to kick off Rory's last week at Stars Hollow High together. So, it's just you and me tonight… how do you feel about stir-fry? I know how you like the snow peas…" Lorelai didn't respond from the living room, but Luke continued as if she had, "Good, 'cause I already bought them." Once his bags were on the kitchen table, he went to seek Lorelai out in the living room and instantly was alarmed. "Okay, I know that look," he stated, "What is it? Tell me."

Even before they were married, Lorelai knew she could always turn to Luke, that there was no point in hiding her troubles anymore or trying to tackle things on her own, because he was her partner, they were a team, her troubles were his and vice versa. Things now affected them as a family, so now they tackled everything together, as a family.

"I got a letter from Chilton today."

"They didn't change their minds, did they?" Luke was trying to find the reason for her distress.

"No, they didn't change their minds," Lorelai gave brief consolation, "provided we can front their hefty enrollment fee…"

"How hefty?" Luke ventured.

Lorelai held up the letter to Luke's face, rather than say the figure out loud, since it hurt her head just to think about it.

Luke could only let out a low whistle like his father used to when he got the monthly bills, then Luke sunk next to his wife on the couch. When Lorelai nudged at him Luke automatically opened his arms to let her into his comforting embrace.

"I thought getting pregnant was tough," Lorelai tried to joke, as she rested her head on Luke's shoulder, both still shell shocked by all those zeroes.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was on the porch with her husband attempting to find a solution that didn't involve petty larceny, "Luke what are we gonna do?"

"In all the fine print how did we miss the enrollment fee," Luke shook his head still agonizing over their fiscal problem.

"We've already told her she could go and she loves being a private school girl…" thinking again of Rory twirling in the plaid skirt when Lorelai had pinned it just to give her an idea of how much she wanted to hem it so she didn't look like she had been swallowed by a kilt.

Luke thought that would be a good time for a beer and brought one for him and Lorelai out to the porch so they could continue problem solving. The amber liquid was just at the base of the bottle when Luke posed, "Well …"

"Well, what?"

"We could use the nest egg," he suggested.

"Luke, no," Lorelai dismissed since he had sacrificed too much already for her and her daughter. "You've been saving that money since your father died." Luke set aside money every month for no particular reason since his father's funeral, though perhaps the cynical 25 year old had thought a cabin in the mountains away from his wacky neighbors would have suited him in his old age as a form of retirement. However, he had met Lorelai along the way and when his and hers money became family money, Luke told his wife about the nest egg. They decided together to save up for the Dragonfly Inn and their dream house, both setting money aside from their monthly income together.

"Yes," Luke insisted, "This is more important."

"More important than opening our Inn?"

"You haven't even told Mia that you want to open your own place yet and you haven't even asked Fran if the Dragonfly is for sale."

"More important than our dream house?" Lorelai pressed on.

"Hey, the Twickham house was my dream house."

"Well, it became our dream house, you actually light up when you talk about it," Lorelai argued back. "Luke, don't give up just yet…"

"Lorelai, we are talking about Rory's education. This is her chance at Harvard, _her_ dream. That house may always be his, old man Twickham may never kick it and we may never be able to afford it if he does. Besides we've made this house a home, we are comfortable where we are at. Besides, the Twickham house is way too big for us…"

Lorelai shyly broached, "What if we … succeed with our trials," referring to their recent attempts to have a baby.

Frankly, since the Chilton news, Luke and Lorelai were thankful preoccupied and hadn't been focusing on getting pregnant, there were uniforms to order and hem, and now money to raise out of thin air, "Lorelai, we are not going to have 12 rooms worth of kids and the money is just sitting there."

"Yeah, sitting there and gaining interest for a reason. Luke…"

"We were already thinking of renovating this house if we really need to."

"If we renovate this house, how will we afford Chilton?" she asked, curious at how using the nest egg will still leave money for renovations.

"Look, I know a few guys…who could knock the price down…"

"Luke, no please… we'll find another way," Lorelai then suggested. "Well, there is always business school."

"Are you kidding me? No, Lorelai, that is out. You're half way through and that leads to owning the inn. I'm not going to skim on your education either."

"Well, parenthood is about sacrifice."

"No, both my girls are going to have the education they want. You want a business degree, you got it, Rory wants the Ivy League, she's got it."

"Luke, we are running out of straws here," Lorelai said desperately, shaking her hands as if she had seen a spider.

"Well, unless you are suddenly on good terms with your parents, I don't see another option than the nest egg."

"My parents?" Lorelai suddenly found her self seriously considering the option.

"No, no, and no. Last Easter your dad cornered me about franchising the diner …AGAIN… NO," he ended firmly.

"Okay, but nest egg is an absolute, last resort!" she stressed. Lorelai was racking her brain for other options, any other option than crawling back to her parents, "Do you think Taylor would hold a fund raiser for Rory?" _It worked in 'It's A Wonderful Life' when George Bailey was in trouble._

Luke glared at her.

Lorelai held up her hands in surrender, "Okay, okay, Taylor is not an option either, I got it." Frustrated. she leaned back to sit with her husband's arm around her and swig her beer.

When Rory came home, she found her parents enjoying the night on the porch. Rory wanted to tease them and say she was surprised they still had their clothes on, after all she had been gone for hours, but given her mother's sensitivity last week, she thought better on bringing up babies again. "Evening," she smiled to her folks.

"Evening," Luke responded, seemingly thankful for a new presence and a new topic. "So how was the movie?"

"Lane and I made fun of most of it," Rory shrugged and she noticed her parent's body language; how her father had his arm around Lorelai, how her mother had a beer as well. Lorelai had given up alcohol since beginning their attempts for a baby and Rory wondered if they had gone to the doctor without telling her and gotten bad news. Rory kept her concerns to herself, given the expression on her mother's face, she didn't want to stir the pot if Luke had been able to comfort and calm Lorelai.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai would do anything for Rory, her only child, well, her only child so far.

She would do anything to give Rory the life she couldn't before. Anything to give Rory the opportunities to anything she wanted in this life.

She would do anything, even at extreme pain and effort on her and Luke's part.

With Chilton six days away, Lorelai had to act fast. She sat on the runner of her Jeep sipping coffee to steel her nerve. She was parked outside the large, imposing, stifling house of her youth. She finally found her courage at the bottom of her take out cup and Lorelai walked up the driveway to the door to ring the bell.

Lorelai had hoped the maid would buy her a little more time to work on her nerve, but she was surprised when her mother, Emily Gilmore, answered the door. The sight of her mother answering the door threw Lorelai so much that she wondered if she had the right house. "Hi, Mom," Lorelai said with a fearful plastered smile.

"Lorelai, my goodness," Emily said, just as taken aback, "This is a surprise. Is it Easter already?"

Lorelai laughed nervously, "Hee, hee, good one, umm, no, I just, uh, finished up my business class and I thought I would stop by."

"To see me?" Emily asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes," replied Lorelai, attempting to gather strength for the upcoming discussion.

"Well, isn't that nice," Emily stepped aside still hardly believing that her daughter came to see her on a non-holiday. , "Come in."

"Thanks."

Lorelai walked inside and followed her mother into the living room.

"The place looks great."

"It hasn't changed."

"Well, there you go. How are the girls at the bridge club?"

"Old," Emily sighed honestly, they were gossiping biddies, but were friends for many years just the same.

"Well...good."

Emily sat and Lorelai followed suit and took a seat opposite her mother.

"You said you were taking a business class?" Emily politely began the visit.

"Yeah, mm hmm, yeah. I'm taking a business class at the college twice a week. I'm sure I told you."

"Well, if you're sure then you must have…" Emily continued, straining for subjects to talk with her daughter about, "How are things in Stars Narrow?"

"Stars Hollow," Lorelai corrected again, annoyed that Emily could never get the name right.

"And how is…" Emily searched for a polite way to say it, "… that charming husband of yours."

_You mean my unfit to wed husband? _"His name is Luke and he's fine." _Just give her as few details as possible, just get what you need and go_…

"Oh… well how nice," _he hasn't left you for a waitress yet… will wonders never cease_. After another long silence, Emily decided to try and ease the tension seeing how uncomfortable Lorelai seemed to be in the house of her birth, "Well I must say I knew this day would come…"

"What day?" Lorelai asked puzzled.

"You are coming to apologize…"

"For what?"

"Well, you now see that Luke was a mistake and now you have come back to…"

"Mom, you know what they say when you assume??" Lorelai said coldly.

"No, what?"

_You make an ass out of you and me_, but Lorelai found it hard to say it to her mother's face, especially since she desperately needed something from Emily. "That …uh, you shouldn't…" Lorelai found it hard to breathe now, "You know what, this was a mistake," Lorelai rose to leave.

Suddenly, Richard, Lorelai's father, called from the hallway, "Emily? I'm home."

"We're in here," Emily answered.

Richard entered the room, "We? Ah, Lorelai? What is it, Christmas already?"

"Hi, Dad," Lorelai was now trapped, the situation was hard enough with just Emily, but now her father was in the mix, all tall and menacing.

Emily explained, "Lorelai was taking a business class at the college today and decided to drop in to see us."

"What business class?" Richard asked. The concept seemed to confuse Richard, all he learned about business he learned from experience.

"Well, she told us about it, dear, remember?" Emily said haughtily.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, _you didn't remember either_. Emily just liked to claim the upper hand on her husband every once and a while, to feel smarter for a moment or two.

"No, I don't believe I do," Richard said stubbornly.

"Well, actually, I came here for a reason. Dad, would you mind sitting down for a minute?"

"You need money," Richard deduced, knowing that with his daughter's temperament the situation must have been dyer for her to come crawling back to them.

"I have a situation."

"You need money," Richard repeated wondering if Emily's worst fears had come true and Luke had turned out to be a vagrant abandoning Rory and Lorelai, leaving them high, dry, and in debt.

"Dad, will you just please let me get this out, okay? You know we are working toward the whole Harvard thing for Rory, and a road to Harvard happens to go through Chilton."

"Chilton? Oh, that's a wonderful school. It's only five minutes from here."

"That's right, it is, and well, low and behold Rory has been accepted to Chilton. She can start as early as Monday. The problem is that they want us to put down an enrollment fee plus the first semester's tuition, and we have to do that immediately or she loses her spot," Lorelai explained.

"So, you need money," Richard said firmly again.

Her father was being all tall and condescending again and Lorelai hated it, "But it's not for me, it's for Rory. I fully intend to pay you back every cent. I don't ask for favors, you know that."

"Oh, yes, we are perfectly aware of _that_," Emily looked away and rolled her eyes.

"Mom, it's for Rory, you like Rory remember!!"

Richard and Emily exchanged a brief glance. "That's my cue. I'll get the checkbook," Richard said as he started for his study.

"Thank you," Lorelai said most sincerely. "You have no idea," _you just saved our dream house, and our future Inn,_ "Thank you."

"On one condition," Emily stopped her husband.

Lorelai mumbled to herself, "So close."

Emily declared her ultimatum, "Since we are now financially involved in your life, I want to be actively involved in your life."

"What does that mean, Mother?"

"I want a weekly dinner."

"What?" Lorelai didn't even attempt to hide her wince.

"Friday nights, you and Rory will have dinner here."

"Mom," Lorelai couldn't believe it she was being blackmailed by her own parents, but then the rich did whatever they could to get what they wanted.

Emily continued to list her demands, "And you have to call us once a week to give us an update on her schooling and your life. That's it. That's the condition. If you agree, you'll come to dinner Friday night and leave here with a check. Otherwise, I'm sorry, we can't help you."

"What about Luke?" wondering where her husband fit in this little equation.

The idea of Luke, her unfit son-in-law, entering her house more than the mandatory holidays sent Emily a little off kilter, "Well, I'm sure he is very busy on Fridays with that diner of his."

"No deal!" Lorelai stood up.

"Lorelai, you are hardly in a position to counter, after all it is your choice of a husband that is unable to provide for you and Rory as I told you he wouldn't," Emily said haughtily.

Lorelai knew she was bluffing, she knew she didn't have a leg to stand on, she knew that if her mother made a few more insistences to banish Luke from the Gilmore manor for good, Lorelai would give in so Rory would have the chance for Harvard. However, Lorelai stood strong and unyielding to sell the bluff, "Mom, you want to be actively involved in our life. Well, that includes Luke. You are going to have to get to know Luke and finally accept him as your son-in-law, my husband, and Rory's father…"

"Christopher is her father," Emily reminded evenly.

"Not according to the State of Connecticut. Christopher hasn't been here…"

"Neither has Luke," Emily shot back. "He only came into the picture a few years ago…"

"And he's done more for us in those few years than Chris has done in ten. It was Luke's idea to adopt her and it was Rory's choice to accept."

Richard interjected, "Please stop this. Do you want Thanksgiving all over again…"

"Mom, Luke and I are going to stay together whether you like it or not. We are married, we are in love, the state sees him as Rory's father. I came here for Rory; this should be about Rory and her chances at Harvard."

"Lorelai…" Emily took that condescending tone that she had whenever she tried to reason with her daughter.

"I'm not kidding, you will have to be civil to him without the back handed insults, or I will walk out that door and find the money else where, and we won't bother to come back for holidays at all!"

"Does seven o'clock work for you?" Emily slowly smiled sinisterly; well to Lorelai it was sinister.

As her father left the room, Lorelai couldn't believe it, she had won, _Veni, Vidi, Vici,_ but then why didn't she feel happy. As she sat back down, "I don't want Rory to know that we borrowed money from you. Can that just be between us?"

Emily considered her options, "Richard, get the check book."

Lorelai forced another smile, choking back her turning stomach, "Perfect." Not only was she back under the power of the elder Gilmores again, but she had trapped her family in their clutches as well.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was kind enough to make dinner since her father was exhausted from his day at the diner. He had laid down up stairs after Rory's insistence, then quite suddenly the mattress shifted and he felt his wife suddenly on top of him, kissing him rather enthusiastically.

"I missed you too," he said, taking her in his arms and rolling her onto her back hoping whatever Rory was making needed to simmer for a long time.

"How much do you love me?" Lorelai asked, looking up at Luke.

_Okay right away bad_, Luke pulled away, "What did you do?"

Lorelai winced, "Now don't get mad," putting her hands on her husband's shoulders to keep him close since as soon as she revealed her errand he would want to bolt. "But after my business class today, I went to see my parents …"

"What?" Luke bolt upright in bed.

"About Chilton…"

"Lorelai…" _I knew it._

She thought she'd try to beat him to his argument and sat up too, "Luke, there are a lot of zeros behind that five and it is due every semester. We can't do that on our own even if we dip into the nest egg. This way in a few years we will still be able to buy the Inn and the Twickham house."

"We don't need the Twickham house," Luke said again.

"Luke…"

"No, we don't need it. I told you that, we've been doing fine here."

"Luke, we may have a baby in our future, we'll need more room"

"Then we'll remodel this place, Twickham may live forever and…"

"I hear he has a cold," Lorelai smiled

"You think you're being cute?"

"Yes," she bit her lip innocently.

"Lorelai, you and Rory are all I need… you two are my home, but we are supposed to be a team. You should have asked me before you went to see your folks."

"I did and you said no."

"And you still went anyway… So what you're just going to do your own damn thing? Make decisions that affect our family on your own," Luke said, attempting to keep his anger down.

"I'm sorry old habits die hard."

Luke only scowled at her, but in a loving way

Lorelai could see he was softening, "It won't happen again. Look, Rory's taken care of and we can tell her together… okay… this is important for Harvard and then she can support us in our old age."

"Fine, but include me next time…"

"I promise," Lorelai kissed him again. "There is one more thing I should tell you…my mother has a little requirement in lending us the money…"

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Holy crap, the title, Acceptance works on SO MANY LEVELS ( I know RIGHT?)**

**-Lorelai accepting the making a baby takes time.**

**-Rory accepted to Chilton**

**-Emily having to accept Luke**

**Lorelai accepting being under the elder Gilmore's thumb again.**

**-Luke accepting going to Friday dinners.**

**My mind is blown**

**A/N: Exchange of the chapter:  
Hey, You're unmarried. **

**LANE: I'm hay riding with a future proctologist. I have potential.**

**Future proctologist? Well at least he can find the sticks up your butt after the hayride.**

**Only after we are married though…**

**Hmmm problematic in the interim, Rory dryly nodded, looking so much like Luke for a moment.**

**"Very," Lane agreed."**

**Once again, as Brilliant as ASP's FORMER greatness, but once again it's all me! Again such an obvious joke how did she miss that?**

**77777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: I know my pets, the show sucks now…  
QUOTE: Times are hard for Dreamers**

**Join the resistance, turn off your tv, write Ausiello, read fan fiction.**

**77777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	4. Revenge of the Door

**Written In The Stars II**

**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**FEATURED BETA: Localizy, who is dealing with a lot and still managed to squeeze in this for you folks. Pray for snow so she won't leave her house, and she can work on many chapters for you all…**

**A/N: dialogue borrowed from 1.01- Pilot**

**written by Amy Sherman-Palladino/directed by Lesli Linka Glatter**

**An: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, write complaints to Ausiello, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird (oh I did it again!)**

**AN:  
****How fitting that on Halloween, they choose to air the SCARIEST EPISODE OF ALL!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 4:  
Revenge of the Door **

On the Wednesday before she was to start Chilton, Rory came in for her shift at the diner and was greeted by her unusually stressed father, who looked relieved to see her, "Thank God! I need you on the register. Caesar is getting backed up in the kitchen." Rory didn't know the cause of his stress was because he was now obligated to have a weekly engagement with the _charming_ Emily Gilmore. The night before Lorelai had told him about the entire exchange after her business class at the Gilmore manor. How almost cruelly Emily wrote the check in front of Lorelai, signed it, but dated it for Saturday and put it in Richard's desk for safe keeping. Immediately the next morning, Luke began to discreetly reevaluate their finances. Since Lorelai was useless at managing money, when they got married, Luke took over the family finances, and with a family to provide for, a mortgage, future college tuitions for Rory and any subsequent children in their future, Luke knew it was possible to pay for the first few semesters without taking money out of their nest egg. However, after a year at the school, their finances would start to suffer. Luke, though willing to give up some of their savings to stay out from under Emily's hand, knew he would have to accept Emily Gilmore's control for now to make sure his family stayed secure and would be provided for in the future. He knew that between his and Lorelai's stubbornness they were determined to pay back every blue blood cent.

Rory soothed, "Dad, I've been running this register since I was eleven, it's fine." Rory put on her slightly faded apron with Luke's coffee logo on the chest over her head. Rory always donned her Luke's apron when she worked, not only to protect her clothes, but also because her father had given it to her, specially made just for her at their first Christmas together. "I can't believe this is my last week at Stars Hollow High."

"I remember that feeling," Luke sighed, smiling at his daughter, though his sense of freedom was before graduation and now his freedom was diminishing being under Emily Gilmore's thumb.

"Today, I was so excited I dressed for gym."

"You're kidding!" Luke popped up from behind the counter carrying the bussing bin to take back to the dishwasher.

"And I played volleyball."

"I may have to sit down," Luke said dryly, despite the demons he had to deal with, Rory could always bring a smile to his face.

"And I learned that all this time I was avoiding group sports was very smart because I suck at them."

"Aw, I don't know, you've got a great pitch," he replied while an old lady at the counter gasped loudly. Luke glared at her, "What? I said pitch!" The lady seemed to puff herself up and Luke defended himself again, "This is my daughter, you should see her fast ball."

Rory giggled again. "Only because you taught me," she said, admiring and thankful for her father again.

"Okay, if anyone gives you a hard time, I'm going to be in the kitchen. Only call if you absolutely need me. Oh and if Taylor shows up, tell him we're moving."

"The same line as always. I've got it covered. Go before Caesar starts a fire," she said as she pushed her dad toward the kitchen with his overflowing dirty dishes.

Rory was able to handle the rapid fire pace of her hurried customers with ease and politeness, always making sure to make eye contact and give a friendly goodbye.

Her next customer placed an order, "Large coffee, to go."

Rory could tell from his voice he was a boy about her age. Since she knew the price off the top of her head, she informed him, "Large coffee to go, 1.05," as she punched in the numbers to the vintage cash register with sense memory and turned with graceful, memorized steps toward her left and the coffee pots behind her. She had learned the layout of the diner quickly her first summer working side by side with her father when Jen and Dennis were preparing to go to their respective colleges out of state.

As she accepted her customer's payment and put the dollar and nickel in their proper place in the till, "Have a nice…" _Face_, Rory first thought making her standard eye contact with her customer, as she handed him his beverage. He was tall, really tall, and his hair was a little shaggy, longer than her father would think was appropriate. Rory had noticed boys before, but she knew this is what it must have meant to be literally struck by someone, to really take notice of someone. She wondered if this is what her mother felt the first time she saw Luke at the diner, then she realized she shouldn't sound like an idiot, and attempted to complete her thought, "Umm…day?" she finished lamely.

"Umm thanks," the tall boy said. "Uh, nice apron."

Rory self-consciously pulled on the strap that went around her neck, to make sure it was on straight, wondering if her hair looked all right, "Uh thanks, my dad got it for me." Rory couldn't help but feel like she was making a complete fool of herself.

"Well, you have a good day too," he said. With a wave the tall boy left, leaving a star-struck Rory behind.

The spell was broken when someone at the other end of the counter needed a refill of coffee, which Rory was happy to provide, glad to put her thoughts back in order. The rest of the evening though, Rory kept peeking out the window to see if she would see the tall boy pass by again. 

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next day, Rory seemed a bit distracted at school. She played it off as thinking about her new school to her friend Lane. In reality, Rory was thinking about tallboy. She wasn't sure how adding a boyfriend to her perfect family equation would sit with her parents. _Oh no, already I'm all dreamy and floaty just imagining mystery boy as my boyfriend. Ugh I hate myself, I'm not one of those stupid girls… who thinks about nothing but boys, I'm not going to think about him, I'm not going to look for him, I'm not, I'm not. Besides, maybe I'll see him again…around town_.

Rory had successfully put the boy out of her head, deciding instead to focus on Chilton when she was cleaning out her locker with Lane. The girls were discussing the new school and its benefits, "And we get to wear uniforms, so no more having people check you out to see what jeans you're wearing 'cause everyone's dressed alike in boring clothes and just there to learn."

"Okay, there's academic-minded and then there's Amish."

"Funny."

"Thank you! I told my mom you're changing schools."

"And?"

"Well, she's started a prayer circle for you, hoping you adjust well and make new friends …"

"Stop!"

"I'm serious, I've got to go. I have to have a pre-hayride cup of tea with a future doctor. How do I look? Korean?"

"Spitting image."

"This place won't be the same without you."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rory assured.

"It's going to be your last day!"

"I know, maybe I'll dress for gym again. You're going to be late so go. I want details on proctologist boy, tomorrow."

"Hmmm super hero or evil villain side kick?" Lane mused. "After the hayride we shall see… bye," and Lane left for teatime.

Rory was carrying a box full of books and papers from her locker, when some one running through the hall knocked the box out of her hands and she had to bend down to pick them up. Suddenly she was startled seeing a guy was just standing next to her watching and not even helping, "God! You're like Ruth Gordon just standing there with a tannis root. Make a noise."

"Rosemary's Baby," the guy said.

Rory had only heard the voice once, but had it memorized and she looked up to see the guy that caught her attention at the diner the day before. "Yeah," Rory slowly stood up.

"Well, that's a great movie. You've got good taste." He paused, noticing her box, "Are you moving?"

"Um, no," Rory said quickly.

"Well, I thought I heard at the diner the other day that you were. I thought I'd check…"

"Well, just my books are," she said as she bent down again to put all her papers in the box to keep from staring at him.

The boy explained, "My family just moved here from Chicago." He bent down to help her clean up the papers.

"Chicago, windy, Oprah." It was then Rory realized she was babbling just like her mother and knew for certain she was acting like a complete idiot around this guy, so she stopped talking as she picked up her box and just stared at him again.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's the place. Um, I'm Dean."

"Hi," she smiled, and then realized she should reply with her name, "Oh, Rory. Me. That's…that's me, that's my name."

"Rory," Dean parroted back.

Rory liked the way he said her name. Her mom told her that once that she always liked the way Luke would say her name, but at the time Rory thought her mom was being all romantic and gross. Now, realizing her mom wasn't being romantic and gross, Rory found herself revealing, "Well, Lorelai technically."

"Lorelai," Dean tested out, "I like that."

_Oh wow, me too_, and to avoid staring at his mouth, Rory babbled on like a brook, "It's my mother's name, too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves all the time, you know, so why couldn't women? She says her feminism just kind of took over. Though personally, I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision." Seeing Dean was snickering a bit, she thought she would assure, "I never talk this much." Rory didn't know what was wrong with her, granted the only boy she was really comfortable talking to was her cousin, Jess, but still she could hold normal conversations with her classmates. Somehow this boy was different.

"Well, I better go."

"Oh, sure," Rory was sorry to see him go.

"I have to go look for a job."

"Okay, good," she nodded. "Umm, good luck that is…"

Dean started to leave, but then had a thought, "Hey, that diner you work at isn't hiring is it?"

Rory thought working side by side with Dean wouldn't be so bad, till she suddenly thought of her father and Dean in the same room together and if her little crush was revealed, it would be death by spatula for Dean. "Oh um, no, no, no, no it isn't," she said nervously.

Rory watched as his face fell, "Oh, okay?" Dean seemed disappointed and started off again. "See you around."

"You should check with Miss Patty," Rory blurted out.

"What?" Dean turned back.

"About the job, you should check with Miss Patty. She teaches dance. She was actually on Broadway once."

"I . . . I don't really dance much."

"No, no, she just kind of knows everything that's going on in town. She'll know if someone's looking for help."

"Oh, great. Uh, thanks. Hey, what are you doing now?"

She was torn because she had to go to the diner but she didn't want to leave Dean just yet. "Nothing...much. I should throw this away at some point," she replied, sheepishly looking at her box of old papers she had to anally go through.

Dean suggested, "Well, maybe you could show me where this Miss Patty's place is."

"Yeah, I guess so. I really don't have anything important to do…" Rory tried not to glance over at the diner where she was due for her shift, but said, "Let's go." It's on the way anyway.

As they walked out of the school and down the street Rory couldn't help but think Dean was a gentleman when he offered to carry her box of books for her and she could only hope that nothing embarrassing in that box would catch his eye.

"So, have you lived here all your life?" Dean casually asked.

"Yes. Well, pretty much. I was actually born in Hartford."

"Well, that's not far."

"Thirty minutes with no traffic," _Oh my God you spaz!_ Rory scolded herself.

"Really?"

"I timed it," I'm _finally talking to a cute boy who seemed mature and normal and here she was trying to impress him with her knowledge of local traffic patterns?_

"Okay, then."

As they walked past a bakery, Rory found a new subject before she could stop herself, "So, do you like cake?"

"What?"

"They make really good cakes here. They're very...round." _Rory, do yourself a favor and stop talking._

"Okay, I'll remember that."

"Good. Make a note. You wouldn't want to forget where the round cakes are." Rory knew she must have been making a fool of herself. What was worst was that Dean seemed to be so at ease while she felt all awkward and stupid.

"So, how are you liking Moby Dick?"

The question actually put Rory at ease, "Oh, it's really good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's my first Melville."

"Cool."

"I mean, I know it's kind of cliché to pick Moby Dick as your first Melville but…hey, how did you know I was reading Moby Dick?"

"Uh, well, I've been watching you."

"Watching me?"

"I mean, not in a creepy, like, 'I'm watching you' sort of way. I just …I've noticed you," Dean's sudden shyness and stuttering put Rory at ease.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Every day. I saw you through the window of the diner and, well, you always seemed so nice, friendly to everyone, you know. Sometimes after school, if you don't have to work at the diner, you come out and you sit under that tree there and you read. Last week it was Madame Bovary. This week it's Moby Dick."

"But why would you…"

Dean kind of shuffled his feet a bit, "Because you're nice to look at and because you've got unbelievable concentration."

The compliments made her blush and she tilted her head down to attempt to hide her embarrassment. _Because you're nice to look at and because you've got unbelievable concentration_…"Wait, what?" The last part of the statement hit her and she stopped in the middle of the street as it was the strangest compliment she had ever received.

"Last Thursday, you didn't have to work at the diner, so you were sitting under that tree and these two guys were tossing around a ball and one guy nailed the other right in the face. I mean, it was a mess, blood everywhere, the nurse came out, the place was in chaos, his girlfriend was all freaking out, and you just sat there and read. I mean, you never even looked up. I thought, 'I have never seen anyone read so intensely before in my entire life. I have to meet that girl.'"

"Maybe I just didn't look up because I'm unbelievably self-centered."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I've seen your customer service at the diner. You always make eye contact and wish everyone a good day and stuff."

_He's seen me, everyday, at school, at the diner, _Dean had noticed her, really noticed her, all on his own and it wasn't because she was flashy and charismatic like her mom or even a sports star like her dad had been, he noticed her because she was just being Rory. They smiled at each other.

They started walking to Patty's again, "So, did I ask if you like cake?"

"Yeah, you did," he chuckled.

"Oh, because they have really good cake back there."

777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had a nice talk with Dean and Patty, then hurried over to the diner with her box of papers, when her father immediately pointed out, "You're late. Where were you?" Luke was naturally concerned over the unusual offense committed by his daughter.

"Oh umm, I had to clean out my locker and then I went to return some books to the library. I'm sorry." Rory avoided looking at Luke in the face by putting her box of papers and books behind the curtain leading to the storage room.

"It's not like you to forget," Luke observed.

"I know I'm sorry, it's just me and books you know," Rory fibbed, telling just a harmless white lie to protect her father's peace of mind and to protect Dean to keep from being killed by Luke with a spatula. What was she going to tell Luke anyway, _I met a boy who's been watching me? Somehow I caught his notice with my concentration_.

Lorelai came in from her business class and saw Rory already at the table waiting for their family dinner. Sometimes if Luke had to close, the family would have their dinner at the diner, convenient since Rory and Luke were usually at work there anyway and Lorelai had her class in Hartford on Tuesdays and Thursdays. When Lorelai kissed her husband hello upon entering the diner she noticed the frown and the short glance Luke gave to Rory, a sign something was up. When Rory had gone to wash her hands for dinner, Luke filled Lorelai in on Rory's being late for her shift and how she seemed preoccupied and distracted by something.

Luke was cooking their dinner in the kitchen with Ben who would take over for Luke during his dinner break with his family and Rory and Lorelai were sitting quietly at their table. Lorelai kept looking toward the kitchen, recalling her husband's plea for her to find out what was bothering Rory.

"Are you okay, Hon?" Lorelai finally asked. "Not feeling well or something, Luke said you were late."

"Yeah, I went to the library," Rory said quickly, "had to return some books." Rory stuck to her cover story no matter how much she may have wanted to talk to her mom about Dean.

"Well, it's not like you to forget about work, especially when it's just across the square from school, or a block from the library."

"Well, I'm sorry, there have been a lot of changes lately and I forgot! Okay!" Rory snapped.

Lorelai was confused by the outburst and let the subject go, _new topic_. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow night," she said casually, but noticed the glare Luke sent in her direction as he put their plates on the table.

Rory noticed the unusual stern glance from her father as well, how thin his lips were and how furrowed his brow was, "We are?"

"Mm hmm," Lorelai nodded, noticing her husband was hanging around and knowing how inquisitive their daughter was, he obviously wanted to hear the explanation as well.

"But it's September." Rory's brow furrowed.

"So?" Lorelai shrugged.

"So what holiday's in September?"

"Look, it's not a holiday thing. It's just dinner, okay?" Lorelai explained as Luke cleared his throat on his way back to the kitchen with Lorelai looked sternly at his back. Lorelai knew she had to tell Rory this was now going to be a weekly thing, as Lorelai had told Luke on Tuesday.

It seemed her folks were having a silent argument with meaningful glances and narrow glares, "Fine, sorry," Rory grumbled, pushing her food around her plate.

Luke brought his own plate and joined the girls, both stuck in their own thoughts. The family dinner tradition was usually pleasant, started back when Luke and Lorelai were dating, but everyone seemed to be in a mood that evening.

Rory wasn't eating. Luke had been right; Rory seemed sad, distant, and quieter than usual. She was almost mopey, so Lorelai decided to bring up a cheerful subject, "So, I finished hemming your second skirt today." Lorelai exchanged a look of concern with Luke when Rory ignored the usually chipper line of conversation. "A grunt of acknowledgment might be nice," She said sternly to her daughter.

"I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow night. I mean, what if I had plans? You didn't even ask me."

"Well, if you had plans we would have known, there were no set plans and boom your grandmother wanted to have dinner with us, a nice family dinner," Lorelai tried to paint in her head, though she dreaded as it ticked closer in time.

"How? I don't tell you everything. I have my own things."

Again, the parents looked at each other and back at their daughter as if they suddenly didn't know her. She was admitting that she didn't tell them everything, her super, freakishly close-knit family? "Fine, you have things," Lorelai conceded, wondering what had gotten into Rory.

"That's right. I have things."

Lorelai whispered to Luke, "This is like the chicken pox all over again." Luke nodded remembering Rory's sudden bizarre behavior.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory, Miss Sensitivity tonight, pounced again.

"Hey, I had dibs on being the bitch tonight," Lorelai joked.

"Just tonight?" Rory muttered.

"Hey!" The disrespect to Lorelai got Luke into the conversation and he said with absolute severity, "You do not speak to your mother that way."

"Fine, I'm sorry," Rory said lamely.

"Yeah, well, we'll try that apology again later," Luke said. He had never had to be stern with Rory before and surprised how much like his dad he was, agonizing over what had gotten into his daughter.

Lorelai was now really worried, "Rory, what is it? Something is obviously on your mind."

"I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton," she confessed.

"What?" her parents said in unison.

"The timing is just really bad."

"The timing is bad?" Lorelai parroted.

Rory tried to argue her case, "Yeah I mean the school year just started, I'm already a few weeks behind and it's a really competitive school. Plus, the bus ride to and from Hartford, it's like thirty minutes each way."

"Says the girl who would use that time to plow through a novel," her father observed.

Lorelai scoffed, "When did we pass through to the bizzaro universe? Rory, we've worked all summer, writing, revising, sending letters to get you in and it finally happened. Chilton is all you've talked about since starting high school, so pardon me if we can't believe what we're hearing."

"Well, I don't think we should be spending that money right now. I mean I know Chilton's got to be costing you guys a lot."

"Oh, you have no idea," Lorelai looked at Luke briefly, thinking of the dinner arrangement with her mother again.

"All of your money should be going toward buying an inn with Sookie, or college funds for the baby or renovating the house…"

Luke piped in again, "What about your college? Huh? What about Harvard?"

"We don't know that I can't get into Harvard if I stay where I am," Rory pointed out.

Lorelai pushed her plate away from her, suddenly not hungry, "Okay, enough. Enough of the crazy talk, okay? I appreciate your concern but your dad and I have this covered."

"I still don't want to go," Rory whined.

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

Lorelai shook her head to make sure it was still on her shoulders, to make sure she hadn't blown her top yet. "I have to get out of here," Lorelai stood up to leave, followed by Rory.

"Lorelai?" Luke came after them. "Lorelai, wait."

"Honey, I'll pay you later please, just put it on our tab?" she kissed her husband. "See you at home," she waved and both girls left the diner, leaving Luke to finish his shift knowing something was going to go down without him.

Lorelai and Rory started walking home and Rory spied a glum Lane sandwiched between two Korean boys on the back of the hayride wagon. Suddenly, Miss Patty got Rory's attention and broke her out of her reverie, "Oh, Rory, good. I think I found a job for your male friend."

"What male friend?" Lorelai asked turning toward her daughter.

"They need a stock boy at the supermarket. I already talked to Taylor Doose about him. You just send him around the market tomorrow.""Okay, thanks," Rory said quickly with wide eyes.

"What male friend?" Lorelai demanded of her daughter.

"Oh, he's very cute. You have good taste." Miss Patty complimented Rory then turned back to her dance class.

A red-faced Rory started walking quickly down the street, with Lorelai at her heels, "Oh, you're gonna have to walk faster than that. You're gonna have to turn into friggin' Flo Jo to get away from me!"

77777777777777777777777

Rory slammed the front door when she entered the house, followed shortly by Lorelai who finally caught up to accuse her daughter of why exactly she was willing to give up Chilton, "This is about a boy, of course. I can't believe I didn't see it. All this talk about money and bus rides. You got a thing going with a guy and you don't want to leave school."

"I'm going to bed."

"God, I'm so dense. That should have been my first thought. After all, you're me."

"I'm not you," Rory turned and said firmly.

"Oh really? Someone willing to throw important life experiences out the window to be with a guy. It sounds like me to me."

"Really is that how you feel about dad? What's out there that you are missing?"

"Whole other situation." Lorelai took a deep breath and leveled, "So who is he?"

"There's no guy!" Rory insisted.

"Dark hair, romantic eyes? Looks a little dangerous?"

"This conversation is over," she snapped and with a whip of her hair Rory turned back to head for her bedroom.

"Tattoos are good, too!" Lorelai followed, stopping at the door jam of her daughter's room.

"I don't want to change schools because of all the reasons I've already told you; financial concern for my family, lost time on the bus, the uniforms are stupid…"

"You love the idea of uniforms!" Lorelai shouted back. "Remember, they're an equalizer; everyone is there to learn," Lorelai quoted back her daughter's words, recalling the initial excitement for the new school.

"If you don't want to believe me, that's fine. Goodnight," Rory slammed her bedroom door.

Lorelai yelled threw the door, "Does he have a motorcycle? Cause if you're going to throw your life away, he better have a motorcycle!" Lorelai stared at the door a minute longer, recalling how Rory had hid out in her room by herself for nearly 24 hours hiding the fact she had the chicken pox. _We meet again, door,_ Lorelai fumed at her old nemesis. She had thought back then at the ripe age of eleven she had lost her daughter, now at almost sixteen she really had lost Rory to the allure of boys.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After half hour gave them time to cool off, Lorelai was hoping they could settle this before Luke got home. Lorelai walked into Rory's bedroom, "Well, I think that went pretty well, don't you?"

"Thanks for the knock," Rory grumbled.

Lorelai had to laugh at her daughter who was in the same position when Rory discovered Lorelai had been dating Luke. Lorelai tried to kindly sit on her daughter's bed and just talk like she had years before. "Listen, can we just start all over, okay? You tell me all about the guy and I promise not to let my head explode, huh? Rory, please talk to me." Rory stood firm with the silent treatment and Lorelai had to play the mom card. "Okay, I'll talk. Don't get me wrong. Guys are great. I am a huge fan of guys. You don't get knocked up at sixteen being indifferent to guys, but babe, guys are always going to be there. This school isn't. It's more important. It has to be more important."

"I'm going to sleep," Rory huffed.

"Rory. You've always been sensible. Please, I need you to remember that feeling now. You will kick your own butt later if you blow this."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. Could you please, please just leave me alone?"

Here it was finally, Lorelai had lost her daughter to the appeal and romance of boys. Lorelai nodded her head and sighed, _tough love baby_. "Okay, fine. We always had a democracy in this house. We never did anything unless we all agreed. However, your father isn't here, but I know he would be on my side, so I guess I'm going to have to play the parent card on my own. You are going to Chilton whether you want to or not. Monday morning, you will be there, end of story."

"We'll see…" Rory shot back. They just didn't understand. A boy had noticed her; quiet, bookish, fade into the background Rory somehow caught a boy's attention. How else was she going to see him if they didn't keep going to the same school?

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Luke came home an hour later, the only thing he had understood out of his wife's mouth when she met him at the door was: "History repeats itself" and "boy crazy".

"Lorelai take a breath," he advised.

"This is ridiculous, how could she be so willing to toss everything we've worked for out the window so callously. That's not Rory, that's me…"

"Lorelai calm down. She's probably just nervous, new school, new teachers, having to make new friends. She's right; it's a lot of change all at once, now we are throwing your parents into the mix…"

"A boy, Luke, it's all over a boy!"

"What?"

"Rory has met a boy. Somehow our book worm, hermit daughter has met and is finally interested in boys."

"Okay? Wait, how?"

"That's exactly what I want to know! How did this switch finally turn on after all these years, when she gets accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in the country? How is it that our sensible, brainy girl wants to throw this opportunity, her chance at Harvard, away with both hands all for a stupid boy? That's it, the only reason she all of a sudden doesn't want to go to Chilton now. It's her last week of school and some dreamboat catches her eye so now she's afraid of never seeing him, I guess."

"It's Stars Hollow, we see the same 20 people five times a day."

"You try telling her that, she's a teenager and is unreasonable…"

"Well, jeez she's becoming more like you everyday."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Lorelai, it was a joke, I'm sorry. Come here," he said as he took his emotionally wrecked wife in his arms. "I'll talk to her, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai said lamely. "We fought… actually fought, I mean like yelling, stupid you shut up no you shut up type stuff. I mean, hello isn't she supposed to be the mature one? Isn't she supposed to learn from my mistakes?"

"Lorelai, it will be fine, she'll come around okay."

"After walking through the seventh circle of hell…I had to go to my parents, swallowing my pride and putting myself on the alter of dignity, to go back to them begging for money for this stupid school, and now… all for not…" she slapped her hands at her sides.

"Lorelai, go upstairs, I'll be up in a minute."

Lorelai hugged and kissed him again, thankful she had Luke around and Lorelai didn't want to think how she would have handled this situation by herself. "I put my foot down and told her no matter what, Monday morning, she's going to Chilton."

"It's for her own good, united front," Luke agreed. "Go upstairs." Luke took a deep breath, he had never had really discipline Rory before and she was such a miracle angel girl. Even at eleven, she was polite, courteous, and thoughtful. She always showed up on time, if not early, always did as she was told, never got into trouble before. This was the first time she acted like a truly defiant, normal, nightmarish teen. Luke was afraid Lorelai was right and history was repeating itself.

Luke knocked on the door, and Rory shouted at the gentle knock, "God, you're like the energizer bunny! I want to be alone!"

"Rory, it's Dad." This was entirely new territory for him, having to put his foot down with Rory. He only hoped somehow his own father was with him and could help him through the next few minutes.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Rory groaned.

Luke braved his chances and entered her room. Luke silently walked over to his daughter's bed, recalling how small and helpless she seemed back when she had chicken pox, when she first asked him if he loved her like his own. This was a very different situation, she was angry, pouty, and his presence was already not wanted.

He sat on the bed, "Rory talk to me, huh? Is it the new school, being away from Lane, being away from Stars Hollow? Or is it …this boy that's bothering you?"

"God! Just get the cliff notes from mom, there is no boy, I don't want you to spend the money…end of story."

"Rory, you were so excited before, telling everyone in town about Chilton, you dressed for gym, remember? You've always been able to talk to me before… I want to hear your side, give me the reasons… pro con it out with me…"

Rory remained silent.

"Rory, I know you, okay. We've worked all summer to get you in this school and this is a big change, change is scary; but this can be a good change. This is a real chance, this opens up more doors, gets you closer to Harvard. I want the best for my girl."

"I'm not your girl," Rory muttered.

"What?"

Rory finally sat up and turned to face him, "I'm not your girl, I'm not your daughter, you aren't my real father, so butt out and leave me alone!!"

Luke sat in stunned silence. Rory had never thrown that fact in his face before. It was like he was punched so hard that the wind was knocked out of him but Rory never laid a hand on him. Rory seemed just as stunned by her impulsive words. Luke saw the instant regret in her eyes, but she was so angry, so stubborn she said nothing by way of apology. Luke chalked it up to her just wanting him to leave. So, as always, Luke gave her what she wanted. Luke pursed his lips, nodded his head, and just left her room.

Rory wished she had said something before he left, an 'I'm sorry' or a 'Daddy wait', something to take that look of sheer sadness out of his eyes, but instead she just slammed herself back on her bed and cried harder. She hated to admit that she was in the wrong, but here she knew she was. Her parents just wanted what was best for her, had given her what she told them she wanted, now she was throwing their generosity out the window. Rory had said horrible things before she could stop herself. Rory just wanted everyone as miserable as she was and now she had successfully hurt both her parents.

7777777777777777777777777

When Luke came upstairs, he simply dressed for bed, now angry himself.

"How'd it go?" Lorelai asked.

The glare he sent in her direction spoke volumes.

"What happened?" she pressed.

Luke just moved the blanket on his side and crawled in with his wife.

Lorelai could see the hurt on his face, "What did she say?" she asked again.

"Nothing," Luke lied, "night."

Lorelai knew it must have been bad and apparently Luke knew Rory wasn't herself, so he was trying to let it go, not talk about it, and forget it so it would be erased from history. Lorelai snuggled close to her husband.

"Dinner night tomorrow is going to be fun," was his last sarcastic comment before settling in for sleep. Emily Gilmore was in their lives for a mere 48 hours and their perfect family was already shot to hell.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N:  
I am so proud of that last Luke /Rory moment. DAMN PROUD! Your thoughts? …**

**A/N: LINK!  
Localizy(1:06:03 PM): what if**

**GG1979(1:06:12 PM): Lorelai pouty Rory pouty and Luke go between**

**Localizy(1:06:13 PM): Lorelai is mad at Rory**

**Localizy(1:06:20 PM): LINK!**

**Localizy(1:06:22 PM): seriously**

**GG1979 (1:06:24 PM): I was going to say that!**

**Localizy (1:06:27 PM): wow**

**Localizy(1:06:29 PM): just what I was getting to**

**GG1979(1:06:29 PM): we are so linked**

**A/N:**

**Alternate chapter titles**

**Lighting Strikes The Diner Twice**

**Localizy: chapter 4: Battle of the Door part 2**

**Localizy: Door wars Episode 2**

**Localizy: Revenge of the Door**

**GG1979: the door strikes back?**

**Localizy: Break on Through to the Other Side**

**A/N: I know my pets, the show sucks now…**

**QUOTE: I'M AS MAD AS HELL AND I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE THIS ANYMORE!**

**Join the resistance, turn off your TV, write Ausiello, read fan fiction.**

**As you have come to expect…a rant by GG1979:**

**Hints to spoilers ahead, you have been warned.**

**CRAZY, ASS, BITCH RANT…**

**Okay, my darlings, if you continue to watch the show, you will get what you deserve. I'm sorry but there it is. THINGS ARE GOING TO GET WORSE BEFORE THEY GET "BETTER" (in theory) but my sources tell me the writing isn't up to par anyway… They are tricking you, doing a classic sweeps ploy, and the show and characters are just dumb now! So come here to the CASA of comfort, reality.**

**Okay seriously, I think Lorelai should be locked up... she is obviously unstable, unbelievable, ERRATIC and fickle; Run away bride-ing it from Luke, the perfect man, into the arms of another man, moving so quickly into another deep relationship with a transitional man she has known for 30 years... then she's gonna elope with that transitional man...almost instantly regret it, call in the lawyers cause "oh wait (SINGING) "it is LUKE I have loved all along..." SERIOUSLY, she is unhinged, and SHE should be put in a padded room, in one of those jackets that will let her hug herself for all time, and so she will never be alone as she so fears, we will have someone look in on her from time to time through a tiny window in the door. Maybe keep her heavily sedated for a few months so she can't DO ANYTHING ELSE CRAZY or STUPID, she can just sit and meditate and medicate, and just think about how the hell did my life turn out this way! Crazy ass bitch!**

**I can't foresee any way for Luke and Lorelai to get together now with what the "writers" have planned. No plausible set of circumstances would make me believe REAL Luke would believe a word lying Lorelai has to say. She can beg, she can plead, but why should we/would we ever trust her if in two months or two minutes she's gonna change her mind again.**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was ALL God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	5. Let Go

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's / DR's REALITIES AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**FEATURED BETA: LOCALIZY: you cross my I's and dot my T's, baby you're the greatest!**

**A/N: dialogue borrowed from 1.01-Pilot /written by Amy Sherman-Palladino/ directed by Lesli Linka Glatter  
**

**An: The show sucks, that's why you are here…**

**To my beautiful minions, your marching orders: Join the resistance; turn off your TV, READ FAN FICTION INSTEAD! Spread the word humming bird**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
**

**Chapter 5:  
Let Go**

Lorelai sighed, as she signed for some work men remove the still smoking stove that Sookie had, in her clumsy nature, managed to destroy from the Inn's kitchen.

"I swear I don't know what happened," Sookie mourned the Viking stove Lorelai had helped her name Thor.

"It's not important," Lorelai sighed again, as she finished her signature and waved some of the smoke out of her face. Truth was she felt heavy, it was hard to breath, not because of the smoke, but there was a weight in her chest of Rory still giving her the silent treatment, then there was her evening to look forward to, a obligatory dinner at her mother's house, _Oh Goodie! What next?_ But Lorelai felt it best not to speculate and tempt fate.

"I made that dish a hundred times. It never exploded before."

"Please, forget it," Lorelai begged, trying to avoid conflict since she knew she'd have her fill at her mother's house.

"Oh, God, I killed a Viking. Oh, you should fire me, or make me pay the cost of a new stove out of my paycheck."

"Well, okay, whatever you want."

"I can't afford a new stove! Those things are expensive," Sookie exclaimed.

Lorelai pleased, "Sookie, please, I am begging you, pull yourself together, okay? I got no sleep last night.

"Rory's still mad at you, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not so crazy about her either."

"It was a fight. Mothers and daughters fight."

"No, we don't fight. We never fight. Luke and her don't fight, we're the town mascots on the tourism billboard, for pities sake, _Come to Stars Hollow the perfect place to raise a family_."

Michel walked in and announced in a drone, "Your husband is on the phone, he would like a word."

Lorelai went to the front desk and took the call, "Hey Hon, how's business?"

"You sound like your day is matching mine. I just wanted to let you know that Rory was here for her afternoon shift, but well, as you would say, she gave me 'tude, so I sent her home, reminding her that dinner was at seven."

"Oh Hon, I'm so sorry, now she's giving you the 'Mommy Dearest' treatment too."

"It's fine, these things will work out. It's just this evening," Luke sighed heavily.

"I know, babe I'm not looking forward to it either, but a deals a deal. Any hope on that bank job?"

"Nah, the getaway driver I got backed out at the last minute."

"Kirk?" Lorelai teased.

"How did you know?" Luke playfully shot back.

"Once this evenings over and we have that check in our hands… it will get better," Lorelai assured.

"I don't see how, but I'll see you at the house."

7777777777777777777777777

When Lorelai came home she casually went to the kitchen for some water, to sneak a peak at Rory, and saw that Rory was dressed nice, with her nylon feet in the air, reading on her bed and waiting to go, still ignoring her mother.

Lorelai went to check on her husband who was dawning one of his few suits. Lorelai smiled as he buttoned his cuffs, and admired his rear in the slacks. "Wow, you look nice," she walked up behind him. "Really nice," she said again as she copped a feel of his butt.

"Trying to make me feel better?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Just a taste of things to come as soon as we get home this evening, as a thank you for marrying me and surviving my parents."

"If I survive, we'll see how I weather after weekly dinners with them," he muttered, "tie or no tie?"

"Hmmm be a rebel, no tie," Lorelai decided.

"Thank you," Luke was appreciative.

Lorelai changed and found some earrings in her jewelry box that were Rory's. She laughed half-heartedly, how quickly Emily Gilmore had spread through her family like an infection.

In an action similar to when they went to their first Christmas with the Gilmores, Luke snaked his arms around his wife's waist, "You look nice, too."

"Thank you, I have a flagellation to go to."

"Just keep singing Donna Summer," Luke joked as he kissed his wife's neck.

Just like at Christmas years ago, Rory appeared at the door, only this time with her new attitude, "Are we gonna go or are you two gonna keep being gross."

"Oh yeah, she's gonna be just charming," Lorelai said to her husband under her breath as she grabbed her purse.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai, Luke and Rory stood at the front door of the Gilmore manor, all almost dreading going in side. Luke stood between the feuding mother and daughter preparing to face his in-laws once more.

Finally, Rory shot off, "So, do we go in or do we just stand here reenacting The Little Match Girl?"

Lorelai was trying to compose herself and stepped forward to see around her husband who was between them in order to address Rory, "Okay, look, we know you are upset and we respect that, but we need you to be civil, at least through dinner and then on the way home you can pull a Menendez. Deal?"

"Fine," Rory said like that was a brilliant idea.

Lorelai took her husband's hand for strength and rang the doorbell. Emily opened the door not even 10 seconds later, as if she had been just waiting there like a spider.

"Hi, Grandma," Rory said brightly.

"Well, you're right on time," Emily said triumphantly.

To Lorelai, Emily looked as happy as Maleficent capturing Prince Philip, savoring how her evil plan was perfectly playing out. Lorelai recalled how Rory loved Sleeping Beauty and she wished they could have solved all their problems before adding more to the mix, namely her parents. "Yeah, yeah, no traffic at all," Lorelai politely responded.

Emily seemed to be appraising Luke, which she did this every time he entered her home, as if she was amazed that he was still in the picture and almost trying to catch him wearing the same suit twice, "Luke."

"Lovely to see you again, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke forced a smile, since that first dinner at Christmas, even after they were married, he had never been invited to call her Emily.

With their coats taken care of, Emily led them to the living room, "I can't tell you what a treat it is to have you …all here," Emily forced out. "After all family connections are so important."

"Oh, well, we're excited, too," Lorelai said giving Luke's hand a squeeze.

Emily wrapped her arm around her granddaughter as she led her over to the couch in the living room, "So, I want to hear all about Chilton."

Rory's head snapped toward Emily finding it odd that her grandmother had known already, she had been saving that as a dinner topic for when the impending silence fell, "Well, I haven't actually started yet."

Richard was reading a newspaper in the living room and Emily happily said, "Richard, look who's here."

Richard did a double take, "Rory. You're tall."

"I guess," Rory self-consciously shrugged, not in the mood to for polite family banter, but she had to survive the next three hours somehow.

"Well, what's your height?"

"5'7"."

"That's tall. She's tall," he said to his wife.

Lorelai waved from behind the tall Rory, "Hi, Dad."

"Lorelai, your daughter's tall."

"Oh, I know. It's freakish. We're thinking of having her studied at M.I.T," Lorelai was ready with her defense mechanism, her humor.

Richard noticed, her daughter's husband. "Luke," he said quickly before returning to his paper.

"Richard," Luke politely returned, without looking at his father in law before taking a seat nest to Lorelai. There was a bit of a rift since Easter between father and son-in-law. Since Luke never followed up on Richard's advice to franchise the diner and make a little extra money to provide for Lorelai and Rory, Richard had been deeply offended by the oversight. Luke just couldn't seem to get Richard to understand that he didn't want to grow, he didn't want to franchise, he didn't want to have his face slapped on menu and become an icon like Ronald McDonald. Luke wanted the simple life with his wife, his daughter, and his diner. However, with this Chilton deal, his simple life just got very complicated.

"Champagne, anyone?" offering a tray of glasses to her guests.

"Oh, that's fancy," Lorelai observed, looking sympathetically at her husband, knowing he hated champagne and would much prefer a beer.

"Well, it's not every day that I have my girls here for dinner on a day the banks are open." Lorelai and Luke exchanged a glance over the comment, Lorelai was angry that Luke was once again excluded as if he wasn't there. Luke accepted the glass of champagne even though he hated champagne, but he hoped alcohol of any sort would help him through the evening. Emily raised her glass, "A toast to Rory entering Chilton and an exciting new phase in her life."

Rory furrowed her brow, her grandma was making a big deal about Chilton, maybe that's what the dinner was for, in Rory's honor, in Chilton's honor and Rory sank again.

"Here, here," Richard toasted from behind his paper.

"Well, let's sit everyone." Rory refused to sit next to her "oppressive parents", and chose to sit with her Grandpa. Emily sat, on a chair, almost admiring the picture. After another sip, Emily smiled, "This is just wonderful. An education is the most important thing in the world, next to family," Emily said sharply looking directly at Lorelai.

"And pie," Lorelai said lamely, but all eyes were cast toward her, her father had dropped the corner of his paper to stare, and even Luke turned to her, his expression asking _"What?"_ Lorelai cleared her throat to fill the silence and mumbled, "Joke, joke."

There was another long silence and Richard considerately handed Rory a section of the newspaper he was done with. Rory looked at her suffering parents as they were forced to make small talk with Emily and welcomed the distraction, so she read.

777777777777777777777777777777

Dinner was served and they were all sitting at the table eating dinner, despite Emily being upset again at her unbalanced table. Attempting to ignore the fact that an unwashed ruffian was sitting at her table, she tried to make friends with her granddaughter, "Rory, how do you like the lamb?"

"It's good," she said halfheartedly, though it wasn't as good as her father's stuffed lamb chops. Rory smiled briefly at the memory of Luke teaching her his secret recipe and regretted again her snobby comment from the night before. She was starting to soften a bit from her mood toward her parents so looked up at her father who was staring down at his plate and enduring sitting next to his father–in-law. It still didn't make sense to Rory why they should come to the Gilmore manor out of the blue like this. Maybe it was to celebrate her getting into Chilton. It didn't make sense how Emily would have known, Lorelai barely spoke to grandma, so then why were they all there?

"Too dry?" Emily asked again.

"No, it's perfect," Rory assured.

"Well, I understand you're quite the chef, I didn't know if maybe you had any tips for the next time."

"Potatoes could use a little salt," Lorelai said as a joke.

"Excuse me?" Emily turned to Lorelai.

"So Richard. How's the insurance business?" Luke successfully changed the subject.

Richard stated dryly, "Oh, people die, we pay. People crash cars, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay."

"Well, at least you have your new slogan," Lorelai grinned.

"How are things at the motel?" Richard made no attempt at eye contact during these conversations; he focused instead on devouring his meat. Richard was tired of the constant tension between Lorelai and Emily. In fact it seemed to be even thicker with their new financial arrangement.

"You mean the inn?" Lorelai corrected, a little offended that connoisseurs like her parents wouldn't know the difference. "Things there are great."

"Lorelai's the executive manager now," Emily informed. "Isn't that wonderful?" She then politely posed, "Luke, that diner you run… still in business."

"I own it and yes," he said shortly.

"No run-ins with the health department, I trust," Emily said before taking a sip of wine while Lorelai shot a glare at her mother for the snide back-handed comment.

"No," Luke said, placing his hand on Lorelai's knee under the table in an attempt to calm her over the slighting comment.

"Well," Emily's nose wrinkled up a bit, "that must be a great comfort."

That was what didn't make sense to Rory. They didn't get along with these people, so why were they subjecting themselves to unnecessary torture.

"Well that's good. Oh, speaking of which I have some news about Christopher," Emily said to Rory brightly.

"Speaking of which?" Lorelai said appalled. "I would love to know in what universe that is a speaking of which?" Christopher Hayden was Rory's biological father. He was the boy who had gotten Lorelai pregnant at 16, but he had never been actively involved in the rearing of his daughter. In fact, his chromosomes were the only connection he had with the girl. She never even bore his name, her birth certificate read Gilmore, and since Luke adopted her, it was Danes. Considering Chris seemed to have dropped off the planet as of four years ago, it cleared the way for Luke to adopt Rory, and since that time Chris' name was never mentioned in the Danes' home. There had been the occasional phone call, or post card, but to no avail. There was no real relationship between Chris and his daughter, which is why Rory clung so tight to Luke when he came into the picture. To everyone in Stars Hollow Luke was Rory's real father. To the contingent in Hartford, Luke was nothing but an ingrate who ingrained himself in respectable people's eyes.

Emily continued with the update, "I heard from Maureen, who has heard from Francine that he is doing very well. He is back in California."

"So," Lorelai grumbled, "you heard it through the grapevine, out in the California sunshine?"

Rory smiled at the joke, Luke rolled his eyes, but the joke was lost on Emily. She ignored her daughter and continued to inform Rory, "He has an Internet start-up about to go public next month. Doesn't that sound exciting? That could mean big things for him." Emily smiled at Rory, "Very talented man, your father."

Rory pushed her potatoes around her plate, glaring at her grandma knowing what she meant to imply, and she said, "I think so, he taught me how to cook." Rory watched Luke as he looked up from his plate for the first time all evening and father and daughter met in a forgiving gaze across the table.

"Yes well," Emily ignored the compliment Rory was gracious enough to bestow upon Luke. "Christopher was always a smart one. You must take after him."

Richard glanced briefly up from his plate, brought his napkin up to his mouth, and cleared his throat, attempting to warn his wife from walking down the traitorous path she was surely running towards.

"Gee, thanks Mom" Lorelai snapped, insulted that her mother had forgotten she was at the top of her class before she got pregnant.

Luke tired to reign her in before she went wild, "Lorelai."

"Lorelai, you mistook what I said."

"No, I think I got your point with resounding clarity. I thought you heard my request to treat Luke civilly."

"I am being very civil," Emily innocently shrugged.

"By bringing _him_ up?"

"Christopher is not dead Lorelai," Emily tried to reason. "I thought Rory would be relieved to hear he was all right, and doing well for himself," Emily gave kind nod to Rory.

"Dead?" Lorelai choked out, "He might as well be for all the times we've seen him. He's like a ghost…"

"He is Rory's father," Emily stated firmly. "Please give him that respect."

"Luke is Rory's father. Please, give _him that respect_. Chris wasn't around to contest custody, okay. We tried to find him; we hired a PI and everything…"

Emily sighed, "This is hardly the type of thing to be discussed at the dinner table."

Yet, Lorelai pressed on, "He obviously didn't want us to find him. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining it was that much easier for me and Luke to get married and the adoption to go smoothly thanks to Christopher's disappearing act."

Rory just kept quiet watching the fight unfold again wondering why her parents were putting themselves through all this.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to get a Coke. Or a knife," Lorelai stormed out of the room. She went into the kitchen to escape. Not knowing what else to do with herself, she started scrubbing dishes in the sink to help her calm down, think, and be productive, an activity which earned her a peculiar glance from the maid, who only seemed to want to avoid upsetting her further.

Luke started to get up, but Emily raised her hand to stop him, "If you don't mind, I'll go."

Rory saw how Luke seemed to be grinding his teeth. He did mind, he wanted to be there for his wife, but was respectfully denied by his mother-in-law.

Emily entered the kitchen, "Lorelai, come back to the table."

Lorelai turned and leaned back on the sink, with her wet soapy hands, "Why? So I can get beaten with the judgment stick some more? Is this what it's going to be like every Friday night? We come over and you have your fun insulting Luke and attacking me?"

"You're overreacting." Emily heavily sighed.

"Overreacting? If I'm overreacting then I learned it from you. Don't you think asking your sixteen year old daughter to get married was over reacting?"

"Oh, please, that is what you are upset about? That was years ago"

"Well Mom isn't that what you're upset about? If it was so long ago why do you keep trying to remind me of it!" she shouted.

"Lorelai, when you get pregnant, you get married. A child needs a mother and a father," Emily pointed out.

"It may have not been in a timely manner," Lorelai said primly, "but I did get married, Mom. Rory has a mother and a father, thanks to Luke. God! We've been married three years and you still won't let Luke call you Emily. You insist on maintaining your rank as Mrs. Gilmore, like you are so much above him. Dad caved and let him call him Richard that first Christmas after the wedding because he could see that we are happy."

"You're dripping all over the floor," Emily observed.

In defiance, Lorelai just shook her hands about in the air getting soap and water on every surface she could, then clenched her fists again, "Tonight has just been a nightmare, just like I expected!"

Richard, Luke and Rory were able to overhear Lorelai and Emily arguing through the door. Richard seemed to figure the evening would end up this way and pulled out his paper again.

"Keep your voice down," Emily hushed.

"And to bring up Christopher," Lorelai looked to heaven. "God! You know! You know how we all feel about him."

"Well, why shouldn't Rory know about her real father, just because you successfully shut him out..." Emily started.

"He shut himself out, Mom!"

Ignoring her daughter's point, Emily went on, "You've deemed a permanent moratorium on him even being mentioned, that girl should hear some positive things about him."

"Positive things? Did you not hear about the police record during the adoption hearing, Mom? Okay, he left the state before Rory was a year old, as I recall you weren't too happy with him then."

"We were disappointed," Emily explained. "I had hoped eventually…"

"What? He'd come around? That we'd get married, happy ending nice and tidy? I tried, Mom, with visits and phone calls, he wasn't interested. He left me standing with a 5 year old at a truck stop, Mom. A truck-stop! Even after that I still gave him chances. He still could have stepped up, could have been there in the years we really needed him. Where was he? Living his grand single life in California, while I was here, alone, with Rory! Being a mom through the colic, jaundice, and all the times I cried myself to sleep because I was so worried I was doing something wrong."

"Christopher only left because you pushed him away determined to handle everything on your own."

"You think I wanted that? You think I wanted it all on my own?"

"You took that girl and completely shut us out of your life too. You wouldn't have had to do it all on your own if you had stayed here."

"Jeez, when are you going to let this go? You wanted to control me."

"You were still a child."

"I stopped being a child the minute the strip turned pink, okay? I had to figure out how to live. I found a good job. A place to live…"

"You lived as a maid. Wasting all your brains and talent."

"Oh, now I have brains and talent? Guess what mom, I worked my way up. I run the place now. I built a life on my own with no help from anyone. Not you, not dad, not Christopher."

"But think of where you would have been if you'd accepted a little help, hmm? Think of where Rory would have been, she would have been surrounded by the right people."

"The right people? God you're such a snob. Stars Hollow is a beautiful place Mom, with wonderful people. Luke is a prime example. If I had been here, if I had married Christopher, it wouldn't have lasted anyway."

"You don't know that?"

"If I hadn't gone to Stars Hollow I would have never have found Luke. Rory would never have had a real father…"

"Maybe if you had let him in, he would have gotten himself together sooner, but Christopher is better now…"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Mother. I'm married, I'm in love. I have Luke and Rory has Luke. Luke isn't going anywhere…"

"Oh yes and what a fantastic role model he's been," Emily said sardonically.

"Yes, Mom he has. He has been there, for the chicken pox, for the first days of school, for her birthdays, for nightmares and scary movies, for skinned knees and cooking lessons. Luke has been there. Luke is her father, she chose him! I chose him! Why won't you understand that? Why won't you respect that we are happy with him?"

"If he is such a fantastic role model, if he is so good for you, why isn't he able to provide for Rory's schooling." "God! Mom, money isn't everything! Luke is giving up so much right now. He is sitting out there, patiently listening as you talk him down, constantly comparing him to Christopher. You keep trying to paint Christopher as such a golden boy to Rory, to yourself, claiming that he would be a better father just because he's from a good family. Comparing Christopher, a guy who didn't feel a connection with his own child after seeing her, after holding her for the first time, to Luke, who loves her like she was his own right after meeting her."

Emily narrowed her eyes, "Money obviously must carry some weight in your family; why else did you need to come to us? If he is so perfect then he should have been able to pay for it."

"Mom, Luke and I are a team, we both sacrificed our pride to come here and practically beg you to help us get Rory into this school, to help us by lending us the money to pay for it, but you have to judge and criticize at every turn. We could have paid for it, that's the insane thing, we would have had to sacrifice our dreams but we would have paid for it. Luke was thinking long term, Luke didn't want me to give up on my dream and I didn't want him to give up his."

All in the dining room heard the comments. Rory's head snapped toward the kitchen door and then her eyes met her father's across the table. Luke met the gaze briefly then sighed, an admission that it was true. Then, Rory looked her Grandpa, who had winced at the revelation, but continued reading the paper.

Emily sneered, "Well fine. You have your simple little life with your simple man, Rory gets to go to Chilton, and I get my weekly dinners. Now everyone's happy." She looked sternly at Lorelai one more time before turning around and marching back into the dining room, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

77777777777777777777777

Lorelai eventually returned to the table and pouted through dessert. Rory saw how Luke seemed to be holding her mother's hand under the table. Rory felt horrible, she wanted to go to Chilton so they made it happen. They wrote letters and even borrowed money from the overbearing Gilmores, all for her, and she had been ungrateful, all for a boy.

The car ride home was quiet; Luke drove because Lorelai insisted after the abuse from her mother she wouldn't reach the pedals. Luke, seeing both his girls said faces, decided to treat both girls to sundaes with the works as soon as they got home.

They all sat in the kitchen recovering, Luke with a glass of milk, his arm around the back of Lorelai's chair, while the girls dove into their ice cream. Rory gently brought up, "You and Grandma seemed to have a nice talk."

Lorelai's head snapped up from sulking and winced, "How much did you hear?"

"Not much," Rory shrugged.

Luke said, "You know, just snippets."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, "Snippets?"

"Little snippets," Rory echoed.

"So basically everything?"

"Basically, yes," father and daughter nodded together.

"Well, the best laid plans," she said as she spooned a mouthful of hot fudge.

Rory was burrowing a hole into her scoop of strawberry with her spoon, "I think it was really brave of you to ask them for money."

"Oh, I so do not want to talk about it," Lorelai sulked.

"How many meals is it going to take 'til we're off the hook?" Rory asked."I think the deli spread at my funeral will be the last one," Lorelai sighed, as she letting some melting chocolate ice cream drip off her spoon. Then both parents realized, "Hey, wait, does that mean…"

"Can't let a perfectly good plaid skirt go to waste," Rory shrugged.

"Oh, honey, you won't be sorry," Lorelai smiled as she took her daughter's hand across the table.

"Okay, I don't know about the two of you but I'm beat," Luke said as he started to clean up. Lorelai had scrapped her bowl clean, Rory still had a bit left over, "You want me to save this?" he politely asked Rory.

"Yes, please," she smiled, never one to waste a bit.

Luke covered the remaining sundae with cellophane and put it into the freezer, he put the dirty dishes in the sink for morning. "You've done enough dishes for one night," he said to his wife, who giggled as she stood up.

Lorelai headed for the stairs followed by her husband, but before letting Luke go to bed, Rory meekly said, "umm Daddy?"

Luke looked back at his daughter.

"About the other night," Rory said shyly. "I … I didn't mean it," referring to her hurtful comment.

Luke only smiled, "I know." Luke opened his arms and Rory rushed to hug him.

"I love you, Daddy," Rory said against his chest.

Of all the pet names Lorelai had given him over the years, he liked Rory's the best. She called him "Daddy" as a sign of affection, true appreciation, a simple way to say I love you with a single word. Luke figured it was because she never got to say it when she was younger. No doubt, Rory got it from Lorelai. Even now in her thirties, Lorelai would let a "Daddy" slip toward Richard now and then. The slip would evoke a smile on Richard's usually stoic face and could only happen during quieter moments at the Gilmores. A simple way for the Danes dames to let their father figures know they were still daddy's little girls.

"I love you too," Luke kissed the top of Rory's head.

Lorelai watched from the stairs, wondering what pod Rory had said to warrant such an apology.

777777777777777777777777777777

Changed into their sleepwear, the married pair collapsed in bed, drained from the emotional evening. Lorelai snuggled up closer to husband, her curiosity getting the better of her, and asked, "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"What did Rory say?"

"Huh?"

"The other night, when she was mad at us? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"She felt the need to apologize, so it must have been something."

"Exactly she didn't mean it, so it didn't happen."

Lorelai let it go, knowing sometimes father and daughter still needed to have their secrets. She started to fell better when Luke started playing with her hair, a sign he was in deep thought.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lorelai posed to the darkness.

Luke grumbled, "That we are going to have to do this every week till the end of days?"

"Hopefully not that long. I was thinking that at least we have six days till we have till we have to go through that again."

"Mm hmm," Luke agreed, dreading next week.

Lorelai continued her thought, "So I was thinking of way to make us feel better, a way to counter act the effect of Emily each and every week."

At that, Luke opened his eyes. He had known Lorelai long enough to interpret that particular hint in her voice, "Oh yeah?"

She slipped her hand under his t-shirt, "Yeah, we could make that a weekly tradition too, as sort of a way to reboot back to the Stars Hollow life after suffering in Hartford." Luke adjusted his position to be looking down at his wife and saw she wore that same old wicked smile. "And you know, if I happen to get pregnant during our little tradition," she shrugged, "well, it will be nice to know some good came of these Friday night dinners."

"I love the way you think," Luke kissed her.

"Hmm, remember that next time I go on a tangent will you?" Lorelai rubbed his calf with her toe, ready to make love to her husband again.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Now, don't just walk away  
pretending everything's okay and you don't care about me.  
and I know it's just no use  
when all your lies become your truths and i don't care yeah yeah yeah **

(chorus)  
Could you look me in the eye,  
and tell me that you're happy now oooooh.  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take,  
and left me with an empty plate and you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am giving up this game,  
and leaving you with all the blame, cause I don't care yeah, yeah, yeah

(chorus; Are you happy now x2)

Yeah, yeah do you really have everything you want.  
You could never give something you ain't got,  
you can't run away from yourself

Could you look me in the eye,  
and tell me that you're happy now yeah, yeah  
Come on tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ohh, ohh, oh oh.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, ohh oh.  
would you look me in the eye,  
could you look me in the eye.  
I've had all that i can take i'm not about to break cause I'm happy now ooh

Are you happy now?

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was ALL God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	6. The Danes' First Day At Chilton

**Written In The Stars II**  
**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**  
**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal  
LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…  
SCUBA DUBA: thanks for the read through, and helping me delete my over use of ands and agains . I CLEARLY have a problem and will now seek help.**

**Dialouge borrowed from 1.02 - The Lorelai's First Day at Chilton **  
**written by Amy Sherman-Palladino/directed by Arlene Sanford**

**A/N:  
****THE LONG AWAITED CONTINUATION OF  
****WRITTEN IN THE STARS II …  
****THE SEARCH FOR SPREM**

**No that's not right…**

**THE QUEST FOR BABY MAKING…**

**Let me try again I've got one…**

**THE DANES STRIKE BACK…**

**Damn it this is hard… I'll stick with chapter titles… they are whimsical enough…**

**A/N: this would have been up sooner too, had FF not been so busy on Saturday. Sorry for the delay…**

**Enjoy, my lovelies, enjoy!**

**All 9,000 words of it… ;oP  
**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 6:**  
**The Danes' First Day At Chilton**

Sunday evening, mother and daughter were on the bench on the front porch, bonding in their own special way. "Don't move, please," Lorelai scolded.

Rory couldn't help it, her mother was painting her nails and tickling her toes, "So, why are you insisting on doing this?"

"Well, because you're starting private school tomorrow."

"Yes, but I'm going to be wearing saddle shoes, and nobody's gonna see my feet."

"Okay, but everybody knows that private school girls are bad, and bad girls always wear red nail polish," finishing off one foot, Lorelai thought she'd try a new subject, glancing up from her daughter's toes, "So tell me about the guy."

Even in the dim of dusk of the evening, Rory's cheeks went a little pink, "There is no guy."

A grin formed on Lorelai's face at her daughter's denial. "So, tell me about the guy," she repeated persistently.

"You know what's really special about our relationship? The total understanding about the need for one's privacy. I mean, you really understand boundaries."

"So tell me about the guy," Lorelai repeated.

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"Come on, Rory, it's just us girls, I want details. I won't tell dad, I promise," Lorelai pressed on, "Is he dreamy?"

"Ugh, that's so Nick at Nite," Rory winced, but had to admit, Dean was dreamy, "I'm not even gracing that with a response."

"Does he talk at all?"

Rory seemed to fidget a bit but still said nothing.

"Well, you know, I'm gonna find out anyway."

"Really? How?" Rory challenged.

"Lorelai Danes, secret agent girl, DUH!" Lorelai giggled, "No, really, are you embarrassed to bring your boyfriend home?"

"I'm not embarrassed, because there is no boyfriend," Rory maintained, which was true, they were just … friendly.

"Okay, fine," Lorelai conceded, "You will tell me when you're ready. So… are you nervous?"

"About what?" Rory thought Lorelai was still trying to probe about the guy.

"About starting Chilton."

"Well, I wasn't until I heard about all those bad girls," Rory looked at her mom concentrating so hard with the nailbrush, and Rory thought of Dean again. She swallowed her nerves over a new school, knowing she wasn't ready to broach the subject of boys with her mother. After all, her dad would freak out, while Lorelai might make fun or mock Dean, and Rory knew she couldn't bear that. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah sweets," Lorelai said not looking up from her pedicure duties.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"At Headmaster Charleston's office, please, no Charleston the dance jokes…"

"Aw," Lorelai pouted.

"Just finish my nails," Rory wiggled her toes in her mother's face to hopefully silence her with the activity.

Luke came out on the porch, "Dinner's ready."

"Five more minutes Luke!!" Lorelai pleaded.

Luke came over and leaned against the porch rail, "Why are you insisting on doing this? Suddenly she's a bad girl?"

"Well she is her mother's daughter."

_Bite your tongue,_ Luke thought to himself, "She's going to be wearing shoes anyway."

"What's on the menu?" Rory asked.

"As requested, pot roast, triple cheese scalloped potatoes, and fried zucchini."

Rory was impressed, all this fuss just for her, "You going to eat any of that?"

"In healthy moderation," her father nodded.

Lorelai announced the movie selection for the evening, "And to continue our private school movie fest just so you know what you are getting into, for your viewing pleasure we have: _School Ties_ and, my favorite, _Cruel Intentions_?" Lorelai was exceptionally proud of all the thought she put into the Prep School marathon. Lorelai had picked up a bunch of movies and they watched _The Headmaster_ and _Private School_ the previous evening.

Rory furrowed her brow, and sarcastically asked, "Because I'm Jewish and will be persecuted?" Rory said sarcastically, "or because I will be seduced by a trust fund prep boy and his evil incestuous step sister?"

"We can't stay up too late," Luke pointed out, trying not to think about anyone seducing his daughter, "Technically, it's a school night."

"But it's her last night of freedom," Lorelai complained.

"Exactly, we have to meet with the headmaster in the morning, we are all going to bed at a reasonable time," Luke smiled at his pair of night owls.

Rory smiled back at her mother, "he takes such good care of us."

Lorelai raised her hand, "I vote for _Cruel Intentions_, I just love all the hateful things Ryan Phillippe and Reese Witherspoon have to say to each other when in real life they are married. That, my friends, is some good acting!"

77777777777777777777777777

The next morning brought another first day of school. Luke came into their bedroom, to find his wife still asleep. He sat on the bed and had to chuckle at Lorelai's less than elegant position; hair in her face, arms at odd angles. Over the years he had seen it all, that was the joy of being married, the complete and utter trust, intimacy, and security of seeing anything and everything As Luke tickled the bridge of her nose, her brow reacted slightly. Knowing a sure fire way to wake her up, Luke leaned down and kissed her.

Lorelai groaned, then realizing what her fella was doing, she slipped her arms around his neck to keep him close. "Hi" she sat up in bed to keep pecking at his lips though he was trying to pull away. When she opened her eyes she saw the nice button up shirt and tie her husband was wearing. Then she gasped, "Damn it. What time is it?" distraught to also see he wore his suit slacks.

"Relax," Luke soothed, sliding his hands down her torso and around her waist, "It's only six, you only lost 15 minutes."

"…but I set the fuzzy clock, it didn't purr on time," Lorelai picked up said blue fuzzy clock examining it.

"It didn't purr?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"It's fuzzy. It purrs."

"Clearly it doesn't. I told you not to buy that stupid thing; it was probably on sale because it didn't work."

Lorelai gasped again, "Oh no!"

"What now?"

"I forgot to go to the dry cleaners," Lorelai said desperately, "…I don't have any clean clothes. All my nice things were dirty and like a good girl I took them to the cleaners last Thursday before the family flagellation…"

Luke stood up from the bed as his wife frantically rambled on.

"…I was going to wear my blue suit with the flippy skirt…" she whined, talking a mile a minute as Luke went to the closet.

"…because I look so great in the flippy skirt…. and now the cleaner has my flippy skirt and will hold it …" Luke opened the closet and pulled the blue suit with the flippy skirt in question out of the closet, still in the plastic clothing bag , "…ransom," Lorelai finished and looked at her husband with wonder and a smile.

"You do look great in the flippy skirt," Luke agreed, "I knew you'd forget, and the cleaners is right by the diner so…I picked up your stuff on my way home Saturday, it's been hanging in there all weekend waiting to be used for today, but… my wife has so many damn clothes in her closet how could she ever find her flippy skirt suit…"

"Luke, will you marry me?" she sighed brimming with love for the man who was her perfect compliment.

"All over again," Luke went back to the bed, kissed her again, and said, "Get your shower. I'm making breakfast. We leave in an hour," laying her suit down at the foot of the bed.

"Don't get syrup on your tie." Lorelai teased.

777777777777777777777777777777

Luke made a champion's breakfast for Rory's first day at Chilton; complete with blueberry pancakes in honor of Chilton's blue school colors. The family piled into the Jeep at seven hoping to beat any possible traffic.

As they entered Hartford, Luke and Lorelai were in classic form as they argued about the car troubles that had just put behind them, while Luke navigated the streets of the city to find the school. "I've showed you how to use that gauge a hundred times," Luke complained, since this was Lorelai's car and her responsibility.

"Well I don't like my hands to get all greasy. That stuff is really hard to get off," Lorelai explained.

"Exactly, now my suit is all greasy."

"Just your shirt, button the jacket, no one will notice," Lorelai waved off.

"You know somehow I think if this was your flippy skirt you'd be singing a different tune."

"Well, fortunately it's not."

"You still should have told me the tire was low, it's dangerous to be driving around like that, and now the tire popped and I have to buy a new tire."

"Well honey, you are so good at changing those things," Lorelai said sweetly, "why else did I marry you?"

"Silly me, I thought it was a thing called love."

Rory piped in nervously, "While usually I love the Williams sisters in action, we are going to be late!"

"It's all right Rory," her father assured, "We only lost ten minutes."

"He's the fasted jack in Jefferson county!"

"Dirty!" Luke offered dryly.

"Seriously, how hard is to find the castle?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"This is Harford everything is big and looks like a castle," Luke recalled his first visit to the Gilmore manor.

"Well, you are not a city man," Lorelai smiled.

"Dad, there it is. Left, there, right here!!"

"Right?"

"No, Left, now."

When they pulled up to the illustrious Chilton Preparatory, all three Stars Hollow bumpkins sat staring up at the building in the school's drive.

"We're going in there?" Luke asked.

"Yup," Rory nodded.

"Road to Harvard?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup," Rory said again. From the back seat, Rory leaned forward, straining to see the heights of the buildings, but she was just as intimidated as her folks, "I remember it being smaller."

"Yeah. And less. . ." Lorelai searched for the words.

"Off with their heads," Rory supplied.

"Yeah."

Luke sighed, "Well, they did that for the brochure to make it seem inviting. You girls go in; I'll park the car."

"You're gonna make us go in by ourselves!" Rory exclaimed, her nerves now evident.

"What if a gargoyle gets us?" Lorelai added.

"I'll be right there, just wait for me in the lobby."

Rory noticed her mother craning her neck upwards as the girls exited the jeep.

What are you looking at?" Rory asked and looked too, hoping her classmates milling out front would think they were discussing the historical structure.

"I'm just trying to see if there's a hunchback up in that bell tower."

Rory rolled her eyes, _historical, more like hysterical_. "Come on," pulling her mother inside.

Luke let the jeep stand for a bit, just to watch Lorelai move up the stairs in her flippy skirt, _I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave_. Then he pulled the jeep around to the visitor's parking.

"Okay, while dad is handling the car…where are we supposed to go?" Lorelai asked Rory, thinking the place looked almost like an Escher sketching with stairwells at impossible angles.

Rory checked a piece of paper with her notes on it, "Uh, the Ambroise building."

Lorelai scanned the large campus, "Which is?"

"The big, scary one," Rory offered.

"Which one?" Lorelai joked.

Rory approached a fellow classmate, "Excuse me, could you tell me where the Ambroise building is?"

The girl had light brown, perfectly straight hair. Looked Rory up and down, and just left to go to go inside, apparently unwilling to talk to stupid people who couldn't find the big, scary building.

"Well, she seems nice," Lorelai said sardonically, "That scowl will do wonders for her love life. Do people have love lives at Chilton?"

"It's probably frowned upon," Rory suggested.

A man came to their rescue, "Don't mind her, Paris doesn't like new people, she's the poster child for antisocial behavior. you seem a little lost. Can I be of service?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, we're looking for the headmaster's office, the Ambroise building," Lorelai smiled, grateful for assistance.

"Ah, okay. Well, this is it right here," he pointed to a grand entryway, "You just go inside, up the stairs, make a left and the headmaster's office is at the end of the hall."

"Great. Thank you," considering their business concluded, Lorelai turned to escort Rory up the stairs so they would get to the office in time, Luke could be fashionably be late.

"You're welcome," the man extended his hand to Lorelai, "Um, I'm Ian Jack."

"Huh, a man with two first names?"

Ian laughed at her joke, and informed her, "My daughter Julia goes to school here."

Lorelai tried not to snicker, _Julia Jack, JJ,_ "See his daughter goes here," to put Rory at ease.

"I figured."

Then Lorelai realized she should shake his hand and said "Oh hi. I'm Lorelai Danes. Um, this is my daughter, Rory."

"Your daughter? Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow, that's great," choking back his surprise, "Uh, I mean, daughters are a great thing. I speak from personal experience."

"We're all big fans," Lorelai threw up her hands wondering why he should be surprised, they were at a school.

"So, do you work?" Ian asked.

Since they had time to make friends while waiting for Luke, Lorelai wasn't shy about telling him, "Um, yes?" finding the question strange, then suddenly wondering if many Chilton moms were career women or home bodies like Emily, "At the Independence Inn, I run it."

"Really? That's a beautiful place." Ian seemed to realize he had been staring too long, "Well, it was nice to meet you, Lorelai. Good luck in school, Rory. I'll tell Julia to look out for you."

"Great, thanks," Rory smiled politely.

"See you around, Lorelai."

"Bye," Lorelai gave him a small wave, "Well, he seemed very nice; this place may not be so bad."

Once he was out of earshot Rory asked Lorelai, "You're feeling pretty good about yourself right now, aren't you in your flippy skirt?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom, that guy was totally hitting on you."

"What? Oh he was not, he was just being friendly."

"I bet you 10 bucks he'll show up at the inn in a matter of days…"

"Rory, please, he's old… he has a kid in high school."

"So do you. Does that make you old?"

"Mine were… special circumstances," Lorelai feigned, "We were just getting acquainted, you're going to be here for the next three years, I might as well make some PTA buddies."

"Uh huh," Rory grinned.

"I'm a married woman, he has a daughter…he's probably married too."

"Did you notice a ring?"

"I wasn't looking…" but Lorelai analyzed his friendliness and his body language, "He was hitting on me! Ugh, I swear I get hit on more now than I did when I was single."

Rory nodded, "Forbidden fruit."

"Well, why didn't he notice my ring? I could knock out people's caps with this thing," she waved her huge heirloom engagement ring in Rory's face, "Seriously, how could you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Luke asked when he came up the front stairs putting his keys in his pocket.

"Oh the umm… the Ambroise building," Lorelai supplied, "It's the big, scary one."

"This school has multiple buildings? Jeez my high school only had one."

"Well, this is a campus sweetie, entailing multiple buildings. So right this way, got to go meet the big guy."

Luke advised, "Please don't call him the big guy."

They all entered the Ambroise building, Luke shook his head at all the portraits and statues, "Oh, goodie, more big stuff," Luke followed Rory since she had notes on where to go and he didn't want to get lost in the labyrinth and run into David Bowie or those freaky puppets.

They walked down a hallway toward the headmaster's office and reached the double doors of the office Rory paused in front of them, Rory asked, "So, how do I look?"

Both parents smiled proudly, Lorelai said, "You look great."

"Really?"

"Really," Luke confirmed, "How do we look?"

"Yeah, do we embarrass you?"Lorelai chuckled.

Rory stepped forward and buttoned a single button on her father's suit, to cover his grease stain, "There, you're perfect."

Luke admired his daughter, "You are an amazing kid and you have earned this."

Lorelai continued, "So let's go in there and show them what smart really is."

Rory smiled at her parents, but she seemed to hesitant in front of the double doors for a moment.

"You ready?" Luke asked.

"No," Rory admitted.

The parents gave each other an understanding glance and gave her another moment.

"You ready?" Lorelai asked with encouragement.

"Yes," Rory finally nodded with her nerves in check.

Luke opened the door for the ladies and they walked up to the secretary who was working at a desk "Um, excuse me," Lorelai spoke up and got the secretary's attention. She seemed perturbed over the interruption of her work.

Lorelai became flustered over the glare the secretary shot at her, "Um, hi um, I'm Lorelai Danes. This is my daughter, Lorelai Danes. . .'cause I named her after me. I was in the hospital all whacked out on Demerol. Never mind. Um, but we call her Rory. It's short for Lorelai, but she'll answer to either one, or even 'Hey, you' depending on the. . ."

Luke interrupted Lorelai's story, "Don't mind her. Uh, is the headmaster here?"

Lorelai whispered, "Oh, yeah this is my husband, Luke Danes."

"One moment," the secretary rose to check if the headmaster was ready.

"See, that's what happens when you go to bed with your makeup on," Lorelai told her daughter, Luke hushed her when the door opened again.

"Headmaster Charleston will see you now," she announced.

"Great, great. Thanks."

"Ah, Ms. Gilmore, I'm Headmaster Charleston," he offered Lorelai his hand.

"Hi. Wow, it's really nice to meet…you," it then hit Lorelai that she hadn't been called Ms. Gilmore in three years, "Umm, I think you mean Danes?" Lorelai pointed to each family member, "Lorelai, Rory, Luke Danes."

"Oh, I beg your pardon," Headmaster Charleston saw Luke, and offered a handshake as well. Then turned back to Lorelai to explain, "I had it from your mother as Gilmore."

"My mother?" and suddenly Lorelai saw Emily past the large headmaster, sitting on the sofa in the office, "Um, excuse me. What are you doing here?"

Emily stood, "I came to wish my granddaughter luck on her first day of school," Emily hugged Rory, "Rory, you look wonderful in that uniform! And Lorelai," Emily looked her up and down appraisingly, "You look very nice, too."

Lorelai silently thanked her husband again for picking up her blue suit, and that Luke's grease stain was hidden, "Thank you. Uh, you didn't have to come all the way out here, Mom," Lorelai said with a mock sweet tone, insulted Emily hadn't even acknowledged Luke.

"Well, this gave me a chance to make sure that Hanlin here takes good care of Rory."

"You're Hanlin?" Lorelai asked, _of course you are_.

The headmaster gave a respectful nod, "Hanlin Charleston."

"Hanlin's wife and I are on the symphony fundraising committee together," Emily explained.

_Of course you are, _Luke tried to keep the polite air, "Wow, that's great,"

The headmaster turned back to Lorelai, "Your father and I are golf rivals. We're still fighting it out to see which one of us is worse."

"Oh, yes. We're all old friends," Emily cooed, in that tone and air that Luke and Lorelai knew all too well from the holiday parties at the Gilmore manor.

"Well, I must say, I was delightfully surprised to learn I was having a Gilmore grace my halls," Headmaster Charleston chuckled, looking at Rory's file, "Ah yes, here she is as Danes?"

Lorelai piped up before Emily could continue on their family history, "It is Danes, my mother likes everyone to be aware of our illustrious lineage… has she mentioned that we have ancestors that came over on the Mayflower yet?"

Emily scowled gently at her daughter.

Luke took Lorelai's hand to reign her in, and he leaned toward headmaster Charleston, "It may take you awhile to get used to my wife's humor…"

"Oh, I see," said headmaster Charleston, "Would you care to have a seat?" gesturing to the couch.

Luke didn't want to sit down, he would have to open his jacket, and then the grease spot would just be a sore point Emily could lord over him for the next 3 years. However, He was self conscious about getting a lecture about the rudeness of standing when you were offered a seat. Either way, Luke wouldn't win; Emily would always find something wrong with him.

On cue, Emily made a big deal of the harmless stain, "Goodness how did _that_ happen?"

Luke tried not to frown too much, "We had a flat." He wondered if Emily was going to start a conversation about what his grease stain looked like, like a psychology game, Like a Rorschach test, or a debate if the shirt was now art. Emily just assumed discussions like this would be over his head since Luke didn't go to college, however he had common sense, street smarts, and enjoyed the introvert activity of reading, thanks to his daughter Rory.

Lorelai always felt like she was defending Luke from her mother's attacks, highlighting his good points, "Good thing we had him, otherwise we might not have made it at all. I am useless when it comes to cars, I can't even use a tire gauge." She felt Luke squeeze her hand in thanks.

"You'll have to forgive Rory's _step father_, he likes to work with his hands," Emily spoke of Luke as if he had special needs. Before Lorelai could protest Emily's emphasis of the "step father", her mother masterfully changed the subject, "Hanlin, did you know that Rory has a 4.0 grade average?"

"I'm sure he does, Mom," Lorelai smiled sour sweet through gritted teeth; _He has that big file right there,_ as she scooted closer to her husband.

"This is a very special girl. You take good care of her she is a Gilmore after all."

"Danes," Lorelai corrected yet again. Luke squeezed her hand again, as if to keep her in check. This wasn't a dinner party at the Gilmore manor where there were a hundred rooms to hide, this wasn't a family birthday where they could end the night shouting and skip dessert. Luke knew their behavior may reflect on Rory and he wanted to leave a good impression and rise above the family issues that were boiling below the surface. Luke squeezed Lorelai's hand to remind her of all those little annoying facts.

The headmaster laughed, "We'll do our best, Emily."

Lorelai picked up her husband's silent communication, and pressed on politely, "Rory is not going to be a problem," returning her mother's haughty tone, "She's totally low maintenance, you know, like a Honda. You know, they're just easy, just," Luke nudged her side, to tell her she could stop rambling, ". . . nice office," she finished with a smile.

"Well, I don't think we should take up anymore of your precious time. Hanlin, it was lovely to see you. Give Bitty our love," Emily smiled again.

"Tell Richard I'll see him at the club Sunday."

"Have a wonderful day, Rory," Emily hugged her granddaughter again, "I want to hear all about it," as if they were the best of friends instead of grandmother and granddaughter.

Luke and Lorelai shook the headmaster's hand again, the Hartford world always required an absurd amount of handshaking and exchanged more "It was so nice to meet yous."

Lorelai smiled proudly at Rory. Luke turned to offer Rory a final hug but Emily ruined the moment.

"Mind that grease Rory! You wouldn't want to ruin your uniform on your first day."

Seeing the expression on her father's face, having to deal with his nitpicking mother-in-law, Rory braved the hug since her father was the one who really needed it, and picked the side that was grease free.

"Have a great day, Honey." Lorelai kissed her daughter on the forehead.

The Danes and Mrs. Gilmore left together with good luck and warm wishes to Rory on her first day at the competitive school. Lorelai took her husband's hand, trying to ignore Emily beside them as they descended the stairs together, _just let it go Lorelai… you're almost to the car… just 200 more yards and you are home free_.

"That was very embarrassing," Emily observed.

"Which part? How about where my Mommy had to come to help me take my daughter to school."

"You rudely corrected me in front of my old friend," Emily scolded.

"Well, maybe you should learn your granddaughter's name before you start throwing around the wrong one!" Lorelai could no longer mask her annoyance, "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought it was important for this school to know they had a Gilmore amongst them," Emily answered haughtily.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lorelai was so annoyed she just snapped, "Its Danes. Rory Danes, Rory Danes, RORY DANES!" Her voice seemed louder than she intended, it could have been the acoustics of the Ambroise building.

"Lorelai, you're echoing" Emily reproached.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and started to walk off toward the parking area, "Why can you never get that right? It's her name! What is it with you and names… Stars Burrow, Stars Narrow, Stars Bellow… how does a Star bellow mom, I mean really?" Lorelai gestured with her hands at her sides to show her exasperation, then turned to face her mother again, "Its Stars Hollow, like a hollow of trees…and it's Rory Danes…like when her name was legally changed three years ago… her social security card, her learners permit and eventually her drivers licensee and tax returns will all read Rory Danes. The entire state of Connecticut and the US government only know her as Rory Danes."

"She was born Gilmore," Emily's said sternly.

Lorelai stopped to face her mother again, "And if Chris and I had gotten married like you wanted, it would have been Hayden … so what? Things change, why can't you accept this name."

"What is that name? Danes?" a look of disdain crossed Emily's face as if it pained her to say, "The name of a grease monkey who can't stay clean for a single hour to meet with the headmaster of his stepdaughter's school!"

"Hello, Mom, Luke is right here? Where are your manners and etiquette now? Where's your courtesy now? Luke is her father!"

"In Hartford, everyone knows Hayden, everyone knows Gilmore…they need to know who Rory is… where she comes from…"

"Guess what? Rory got in this school solely on her own merits, not because of her name, not because of her lineage, but because she's a bright, wonderful kid and they just had to have her. They took the time to talk to her. They got the same information about how special she is without you hiring a crew to follow her around with a banner saying 'Don't forget she's a Gilmore, not a Danes'…"

"Aw you're impossible," Emily scoffed.

"Well, I learned from the best!" Lorelai hollered after her mother.

Luke blew out a breath, having followed the fight from the office, "That went well. Ready to go home?"

7777777777777777777777

Lorelai seemed awfully quiet as she and Luke drove back from Hartford. Luke figured her mother's cameo unsettled Lorelai. He parked the Jeep and turned toward her. "What's wrong?"

"My little girl is in high school," she pouted.

"Lorelai, she's been in high school before… last year… last week."

"But this is one of the top schools in the country," Lorelai whined.

"We wanted her to go there to reach her full potential? To get noticed by Harvard, remember?"

"Exactly, Harvard is now only a few years away, it's closer than ever … then she will have forgotten all about us."

"Lorelai," they went through this every year. Inching closer to Harvard, the more Rory learned from school and books, the more Lorelai felt she was losing her little girl, the more Rory thought for herself, becoming the sparkling independent creature they raised, Rory would realize she didn't need her parents anymore. Luke soothed his wife, "She will always need us. Look on the bright side, she may go out in the world, get a boyfriend who will mistreat her, I can kill him, we hide the body, and then she can come back home and live with us."

"You always know just what to say to make me feel better." It was then that Lorelai looked out the window, and saw they were at the Danes Den, their house, "Luke? What the…"

"First day of school," Luke gently reminded his wife.

Lorelai slowly looked back at her husband with a small sultry smile. She recalled their little stay home tradition started back when Rory started middle school; it was one of the few family secrets Luke and Lorelai had to themselves. "Luke," she admonished his assumption, "I can't stay home …I've got to go to work."

"Too bad, I've already called in sick for you."

"You what?"

"Actually, I called in Chilton, and believe me, Michel was very understanding," Luke said dryly.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, as her husband continued to inch over, "That was very presumptuous of you… thinking I'd take the day off," her eyes dropping to his lips as he leaned in closer.

"Oh I can be very persuasive…" Luke kissed her neck, "I learned it from you."

"You have a point…"

"Come on, you are always pestering me about family traditions. First day of school, we stay home…that's the rule."

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Since their daughter was at her first day of her fancy pants school, Luke and Lorelai were confident they would be alone for the rest of the day. They were in the privacy of their bedroom, enjoying their afterglow.

"I like this little tradition," Lorelai smiled at her husband in bed.

"Me too," Luke agreed.

"Who started this me or you?"

Luke recalled, "It was me, before we were married," Luke played with his wife's left hand, admiring the rings he had put on her finger, " Rory was starting 6th grade… I installed a new shower head…"

"Aw yeah… the shower…" Lorelai giggled, Luke was the first man she ever bathed with, and he was going to be the last. "Tradition!" she sang, "Tradition! Well it's not wearing a prayer shawl to remind us of our constant devotion to God… but it reminds me of my _constant_ devotion to you…" Lorelai kissed Luke again.

"We are not watching _Fiddler On The Roof_…"

"Why not? We have the whole day to ourselves!"

"Because I've seen it 10 times and I've only been married to you for 3 years…" Luke grumbled.

"Hey, don't forget the year we were dating," Lorelai pretended to pout while lying on his chest, then she became really quiet, "Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm pregnant yet?"

"Lorelai…" he had to admit she had been very good for the last week. The Chilton arrangement took up most of her time and focus so she hadn't thought about their little pet project in a while.

"I can't help it. Things are setting down again, and Rory's at Chilton and it just popped in my head because well, this" gesturing between them, "Luke, I've been really good and haven't thought about it all in like a week, but… what if we need help," finally voicing her concerns, "What if there is something wrong my uterus or with your… stuff… down there? What if all the sex we've had over the years just wore everything out?"

"Lorelai, it's been nearly 16 years since your last pregnancy... " he was going to tell her to relax again, that everything would happen in time, but he saw the look in her face. The worry, the concern, the desire to have a child of their own, and he sighed, "If you are not pregnant by January 1st… we'll make a doctor's appointment. A… fertility doctor…"

"Really?"

"Really," He confirmed.

"…But you hate doctors…" Lorelai observed.

Luke clarified, "I hate doctors telling me my father is going to die of cancer… but doctors who are going to tell me how my wife and I can have a baby… I think I could make peace with that."

Lorelai hugged her husband, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Alright, now go ahead, take your pregnancy test."

"What?"

"I know as soon as you go to the bathroom next time you are going to take one…"

"Luke we just…"

"You're going to want to see if our previous attempts were successful, so go now and get it over with…" and smacked her butt through the covers.

Lorelai smiled again and leapt out of bed and went into the bathroom naked. They had the whole house to themselves. Why should she bother with a robe?

"This is the only one for this week though!" Luke called from the bedroom; he closed his eyes for a moment of silent prayer.

Lorelai came back a few minutes later, and Luke knew, just by the look on her face, the results were negative. She padded bare foot back to the bed, and crawled back under the covers with him. Luke took her in his arms and gave her a few minutes to absorb and mourn the latest results.

Luke ran his fingers through her hair and just held her. A few minutes later, he began to nuzzle her neck; he whispered softly in her ear, "If at first you don't succeed," then he started a trail of kisses.

She rolled over to face him, "Try, try again." Lorelai kissed him hard. Since they were already naked there were no buttons or zippers to fumble with, so they could get right down to business. In the mists of the necking, Lorelai sighed, "I love you future father of my babies."

Luke stopped, "babies?"

"What?" Lorelai said, realizing her slip.

Luke pulled away to look her in the eye, "You said babies… as in more than one?"

"Oh, umm," Lorelai gulped.

"You'd be open to more than one?" This was news to Luke since they had only talked about trying one baby and seeing how well they did. They never dreamed they would have trouble since they copulated so often, they just assumed the only barrier to a child was Lorelai's birth control. However, the doctor brought up Lorelai's pregnancy hiatus as a possible concern at their last appointment.

Suddenly Lorelai heard what sounded like heavy steps on the porch, "What was that?"

"Lorelai, don't change the subject…"

Lorelai covered herself up while pushing away her husband, "No, Luke I really heard something…"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I don't want prowlers to get a good look at your wife…the goods are for your eyes only."

Luke thought this was a clever ploy to distract him from the babies slip, so Luke ignored it and persisted, "Lorelai, please answer me… you would be open to more than one?"

"It could be a break in and here we are naked…"

"Lorelai? This is Stars Hollow? We don't have crime."

"You can't stop progress. Just go, do that manly thing, go investigate with a baseball bat. Why else did I marry you?

"I thought it was for the free car maintenance?" recalling this morning's heroics with the flat.

"Will you just go? Go. Go," she insisted shoving at his shoulder.

Luke quickly dressed before going downstairs, neglecting socks or shoes since he was just humoring his wife's paranoia. Suddenly Lorelai's cell phone began to ring, and she answered her phone. "Hello?" _Prowlers, is that you?_

"Hey Sugah."

Lorelai sighed in relief, "Oh, hey Babette."

"Just thought you should know there are some guys poking around outside your house."

"Well, thanks for the heads up… um, I'll have Luke look in to it…"

"Looks like he already is… sorry to disturb you two."

_Great,_ "Umm yeah well," Lorelai laughed lightly, knowing Babette would be sharing this incident with Patty within the hour.

"Have fun you two," Babette cackled, "…see yeah!"

Then an annoyed "Lorelai!" was called up the stairs. It was the voice of her husband.

Lorelai put on a t-shirt and jeans and went to help her husband get rid of the prowlers. On her way down the stairs she saw the blinking light on their answering machine; they must have missed a phone call while they were otherwise engaged. Naturally curious, Lorelai hit play. "Lorelai, this is your mother? You really shouldn't announce over your answering machine that you are not home; you are only making yourself a target. Where on earth could you be anyway, I tried calling you at work, and they said you were sick? You were fine this morning? Anyway, the reason I'm calling is I'm going shopping this afternoon and I'd thought I'd pick up a few things for Rory. I was thinking of a couple of extra skirts and tops for school, after all, there are five days in a school week, we can't have her in the same thing twice."

Lorelai dramatically rolled her eyes; _I already took care of all of that. I got her two skirts and a bunch of tops, it's a uniform. What is she going to flip because she's wearing the same thing as some other girl_?

Emily continued on her little verbal shopping spree, "Oh and what about socks? Chilton has these special logo socks. Rory should have them, don't you think? Look, I'm talking to a machine like you are going to answer me. Oh, what about the school sweater? She might like that and winter is coming. And there's the sweater vest and the book bag…" then Emily gasped, "They have a Chilton coat. Is Rory a size six or an eight? Call me back and let me know…Oh, one more thing, I'm looking into a parking space for Rory at Chilton, after all she does have a birthday coming up… well, call me about her sizes please. Good bye."

_She sounds way too chipper_, Lorelai grumbled, when her husband called again, "LORELAI!"

Lorelai knew that tone, which was Luke's_ 'I may kill someone'_ tone; as she headed out the front door to where she heard Luke arguing with some guy. "Hey. Um," Lorelai took in the sight on her porch, Luke in his jeans, t-shirt and bare feet, scowling at a man in a uniform, "Kirk? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought you said you lived here?" the guy said to Luke.

Already worked up, Luke jumped on the question, unable to explain to his wife that this was some Kirk clone, wondering if Kirk had ever worked in a lab in his never ending, soul searching, job quest; perhaps that was how he was able to work so many jobs, "I do live here, she lives here and I live here. What do you think? We walk around in other people's houses in our bare feet for kicks."

"Takes all kinds," the guy said dryly.

Lorelai looked at the name on the guy's uniform, only realizing at that moment it wasn't the town Kirk, "Hey Mick, nice to meet you," Lorelai intervened, "Could you get off our porch?"

"I'm supposed to install a DSL for a Lorelai Gilmore; and we've already established that isn't you?" again looking at Luke.

"Thanks," Luke shot back with an eye roll.

"Um, over here," Lorelai waved, "and it's Danes, Lorelai Danes."

"Huh, I have here Gilmore," the guy looked again, "I'll have to call it in…" The DSL guy looked at Luke, "and you are?"

"Luke Danes," Luke grumbled.

"Hmmm, I'll have to call it in," the guy reiterated.

"Look, Mack, we didn't order a DSL," Luke argued.

The installer straightened up almost offended, "It's Mick. I have the order here, I was told to look for a ceramic frog with a key in it."

"I don't understand," Lorelai shook her head.

"We can't find the frog."

"But we didn't order a DSL," Luke repeated.

Mick checked his clipboard, "Uh, the order was placed by an. . .Emily Gilmore."

"Ugh, no!" Lorelai looked at her husband, who wore an "_I told you so_" expression as he glared at his wife.

"Unbelievable," Luke said under his breath.

"We would've been done by now, but the frog search has put us way behind."

Luke was about to rail again, when another DSL worker came over, "Hey, Mick, I found it."

"Jeez, their multiplying like tribbles!" Luke scoffed.

"You found the frog?" Mick asked.

"It wasn't a frog, it was a turtle," his DSL co-worker showed the key hider.

"It says here it's a frog." Mick pointed to his sheet.

"It's a turtle," Luke bitingly clarified.

"Really?" as if commenting that was an interesting choice for a hide-a-key.

"Trust me," Lorelai stepped between Luke and Mick, taking back her turtle, "Listen Mick, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel that DSL order."

"You sure? It's already paid for? Just as soon as we get this name thing clarified."

"Yeah, I know, but, uh, we don't need a DSL, so thanks for coming, and, uh, you guys can just go. Thanks, you better hurry before my husband turns into the Hulk."

"He can do that?" Mick asked seriously, before his DSL cohort pulled him off the porch.

As soon as the guys packed up their truck, Lorelai led Luke over to say hi to their neighbors, bare foot on the grass to put their loveable, nosey neighbors at ease, "Hey, guys thanks."

"I'm so sorry I had to call you like that," Babette apologized.

"Oh, that's okay, Babette. I appreciate it," Lorelai smiled.

"Just all of a sudden, they pulled up, got out of the truck, and started sniffing around. It was very strange."

Morey tapped Babette's shoulder, "Tell her about the gnome, baby."

"They kicked the gnome," Babette stroked her cat Cinnamon as she spoke as if it would calm her nerves about the gnome situation.

"What?" Luke asked, still not used to his eccentric neighbors.

"Right in the head," Babette said in all seriousness.

"That's just not cool," Morey said solemnly.

"Well, umm we're very sorry. Is the gnome okay?" Lorelai politely asked on behalf of her and her husband.

"Oh, he's fine, Sugah, thanks for asking. But I wouldn't trust those boys. Gnome kicking says a lot about a man's character."

"Yes, well, it's all taken care of. Thanks, again," Lorelai headed back to the house with Luke.

Luke grumbled, "So you thought it was Kirk too? Thank God, I thought I was going crazy. That was the first stage of the identity crisis argument. I thought he was Kirk and he wanted to know if I was you, and it just got worse from there. Maybe we should tell Kirk he has a doppelganger… of course, he'd probably go to the doctor for it…Lorelai?" Luke noticed she hadn't responded as they walked back to the porch. Luke could tell she was starting to fume, "Lorelai."

Lorelai turned back to face her husband, "It was her, Luke… it was my mother! She set this up. Babette is right, we shouldn't trust those guys. What if instead of DSL they were installing spy equipment so Emily could really feel imbedded in our lives, like those stupid college kids with the web cams that people tune in to watch them have sex… only this is surveillance, this is sick…"

Though Luke was a little disturbed by the idea of Emily somehow watching them have sex, he knew he had to calm Lorelai down, "You're over reacting. We told them not to install it… they didn't, and it's over…"

"Oh, Luke when are you going to learn? With Emily Gilmore it's never over, she has a mind like a steel trap, and she never forgets a thing. She is just trying to worm her way back in our lives, force her way in. We've given her an inch with the Chilton thing, and now she's trying to take over."

"You gave her that inch and before I dig myself into a hole, may I remind you that I'm standing by your decision, by the agreement for Friday night dinners and so are you…for Rory."

"Luke she wants to know Rory's size. She's going to buy Rory a wardrobe of uniforms and all the Chilton paraphernalia she can talk them into making…hinting at getting her a parking space, to be promptly followed by a car for her birthday…"

"Lorelai, you are jumping to conclusions."

"No, I am not, I have a full blow confession like Nixon's smoking gun call of her insidious plan right there on the answering machine. You know with that parking space and birthday talk she's hinting at buying her a car!! This has got to stop, right here, right now."

Lorelai walked back over to the Jeep.

Luke knew she had to do what she had to do, "Lorelai," Luke said knowing exactly where she was going and who she was going to see.

"Don't try to stop me, Luke! You were right I got us in this mess and I will fix this. She needs to understand her place and respect our role!"

"Lorelai…your shoes?"

Lorelai looked down at her bare feet, "Oh," she raised her chin and proudly made her way back to the porch.

"Keys would help too." Luke suggested with a smirk.

"No snickering," she warned.

"I'm not snickering," but he was.

A few minutes later, Luke and Lorelai emerged from the house, back in their Chilton attire from that morning, Luke in a fresh dress shirt since his greasy one was soaking. They were a united front heading back to Hartford to pick up Rory from school.

Babette was checking on the rest of her gnomes, "Is there a problem?" she asked seeing Lorelai determinedly striding toward the Jeep.

"Oh, nothing Shakespeare couldn't turn into a really good play."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Jasmine? Would you answer the door please?" Emily Gilmore called annoyed, both at the repeated ringing of the bell and the maid's snail like pace at opening it. Finally, she took matters into her own hands. "Oh for the love of…" when Emily opened the door she was surprised to find her daughter standing, "Lorelai?"

"Hey mom, nice hair, just get it done?" Lorelai walked past her mother inviting herself into the foyer.

"Why thank you, yes."

Then Lorelai quickly segued, "You're not buying us a DSL."

"Lorelai…"

"We canceled the order, Luke and I. We make the decisions in our house, and guess what, it's not happening."

"But Rory needs the Internet for her school," Emily defended.

"We have the Internet."

Emily reasoned, "Well, this is faster."

"Well, we like our Internet slow, okay? We can turn it on, walk around, do a little dance, make a sandwich. With DSL, there's no dancing, no walking, and we'd starve. It'd be all work and no play. Have you not seen The Shining, Mom?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Also, there will be no cars, no parking spaces, no logo socks; all the uniforms will be supplied by the parents; that is me and Luke. That's final. There will be no discussion. You, my lady, have to learn boundaries... you just can't prance in and change everything in our life..."

"You're being stubborn, as usual," Emily haughtily crossed her arms almost dismissing her daughter's point.

However, Lorelai would not be ignored, "No, Mom, I'm not being stubborn as usual, I'm being me! The same person who always needed to work out her own problems and take care of herself because that's the way I was born. That's how I am! Believe me, we appreciate what you have done for Rory in paying for her school, That will not be forgotten. You won't let it. But she is our daughter, and we decide how we live, not you. Okay?" Lorelai didn't wait for acknowledgement. She just opened the door and went outside.

Emily followed her and saw Luke leaning against the Jeep in the driveway. He straightened up when he saw his mother-in-law, "Afternoon Mrs. Gilmore," then Luke opened the door for his wife.

"Luke," Emily said coolly, by way of greeting, hoping their car didn't leave oils stains on her driveway since it seemed to be a leaky rust bucket. Emily closed the door annoyed, and Jasmine, her maid, came into the foyer.

"Mrs. Gilmore, did you need something?" she said brightly.

Emily narrowed her eyes, "You're fired." Not what she really wanted, but cathartic just the same.

777777777777777777777777777777

Once they entered the Jeep, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do."

Luke turned to Lorelai in the front seat, "So… Babies?" picking up where they had left off in their bedroom.

Lorelai had hoped he had forgotten about that, "It was a Freudian slip…"

"That would mean subconsciously, you would really want more than one?"

"You've been helping Rory study again," Lorelai shot back.

"Lorelai?"

"Okay, I know, I know, okay… well it's just… it's so hard conceiving the one… that well, I don't know, it made me want more than one to spite fate playing these games with us."

"Okay," Luke smiled and took Lorelai's hand, "Well, we'll handle it …as the babies come… one at a time."

"What if it's twins?" Lorelai teased.

"Don't get my hopes up," he kissed the back of her hand.

77777777777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai parked out front of the school, Lorelai was sitting in the Jeep with the door open, drinking some coffee Luke had brought while Luke paced a few feet away, keeping an eye out for Rory. Finally, Rory emerged from stonewalls of the school, looking glum and barely dragging her happy yellow book bag.

"Hey, you," Luke greeted; Lorelai perked up and hopped out of her open door.

Rory walked over, a faint smile on her face at the sight of her parents; she dropped her backpack and wrapped her arms around Luke and Lorelai at the same time. _Ah. People who love me_.

Rory sighed, "So, this whole plaid-skirt thing. . .my idea?"

"Hmm, our day sucked, too," Lorelai assured.

"I highly doubt that," Rory scoffed.

"Swear on my mother's life," Lorelai said morosely.

Luke started to pull away, but Rory insisted, "Not yet," still clinging to her father and mother.

Lorelai gave Rory a squeeze, "Okay, still hugging, still hugging."

Luke had to chuckle, "That bad huh?"

"You have no idea," Rory rolled her eyes.

"So, guess who brought their favorite daughter, some coffee?" Lorelai sang offering the cup to Rory.

"Dad?" Rory looked for permission.

"Go ahead you had a hard day," he allowed.

"I'm shocked," Rory accepted the cup from her mother.

"And dear old dad baked some triple chocolate brownies."

"Wow, coffee and brownies, I feel so loved," Her folks always knew what she needed.

Luke was happy that seemed to bring Rory's smile back, "Caffeine and sugar, and if that doesn't work, you two can just stick your fingers in a light socket." Rory was about to reach for her book back but Luke stepped in, "let me get that," he reacts to the weight "Jeez. What, do they expect you to get smart all in one day?"

"Oh, they expect a lot of things," Rory sighed.

"Well, so tell us."

Once buckled into the Jeep, Rory vented from the back seat, "I don't know. It was just one big, long, scary, tweedy, bad eight hours. One of the girls already hates me, the guys are weird."

"Weirder than other guys?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, they kept calling me Mary."

"You're kidding me. Wow, I can't believe they still say that," Lorelai chuckled.

"Why? What does it mean?" Rory asked, with Luke just as curious.

"Mary, like Virgin Mary. It means they think you look like a goody-goody."

"You're kidding. Well, what would they have called me if they thought I looked like a slut?"

"Well, they might have added a Magdalene to it."

"Wow, biblical insults. This is an advanced school."

Luke dryly said to his daughter, "And guess what? You get to do it all again tomorrow."

"And every day afterward," Lorelai added.

"Until graduation," Rory concluded.

The family took one final look at the imposing building and headed back home. They never thought life in Stars Hollow would be considered normal.

**777777777777777777777777777  
TBC … I promise!! in a timely manner I Promise!!**

**Watch at your own risk, you will always be welcome here, the comfort zone.**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was ALL God given talent..." why thank you NON POD Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	7. Here You Are Standing Right In Front Of

**Written In The Stars II**  
**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**  
**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal  
LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…  
**

**Dialouge borrowed from 1.02 - The Lorelai's First Day at Chilton **  
**written by Amy Sherman-Palladino/directed by Arlene Sanford  
****and  
****1.03 - Kill Me Now****  
written by Joanne Waters /directed by Adam Nimoy **

7777777777777777777777

**Chapter 7:  
Here You Are Standing Right In Front Of Me**

To help Rory recover from her long, scary, tweedy day, the family ordered pizza to be delivered to the Danes Den. Soon after Luke and Lorelai's marriage, the girls decided since their names had changed, the Crap Shack should also get a new name. Lorelai wanted it to sound a bit more masculine since they had a regular handyman to take the "crap" out of the "shack".

While Rory changed into "civilian clothes", Lane was also invited over since Rory looked liked she need as many friendly faces as she could get and the parents let the girls hang in the living room, enjoying their pizza and sharing their days.

"It was so weird not having you in school today," Lane picked off her pepperoni and ate it by itself since it was her favorite topping. "I mean, I finally noticed some of the other kids, and let me just say, they are a sad lot."

"Yeah, well, add a couple of plaid skirts, and you've got the Chilton freaks."

"I totally miss you," Lane didn't like sitting alone at lunch.

"I miss you, too," Rory knew she didn't have a friend in the sea of uniformed clones who hated her for no reason.

"Hey girls?" Luke came into the living room, "It's 6:30."

"Shoot," Lane gasped, and hopped off the couch, "I'm late for dinner."

Lorelai called from the kitchen, "Lane, your mother is going to kill us if I keep sending you home fed and happy."

"I know, I'm sorry, but she found a web site that sells Tofu in bulk."

"Hush your mouth, you'll give Luke ideas," Lorelai winced.

"For your information, I don't like tofu," Luke countered.

"Thank God for small favors!" Lorelai sighed.

"Well, all I really know is yesterday she went out and bought a bigger fridge, but your contributions and sympathy to my plight are much appreciated." Lane long ago declared that Rory had the coolest parents on the planet and wondered if there was a way Luke and Lorelai could adopt her too, then she and Rory would be sisters. "Oh Lorelai, I almost forgot," Lane pulled something out of her book bag, "This is for you."

"What is it?" Lorelai accepted the box.

"It's chasteberrry Tea. My mom sent it over, to help you get fertile."

"Chasteberry and fertility isn't that an oxymoron?" Rory chuckled.

"Great, even the prudes are trying to help," Lorelai said dryly.

"She read about a study of women who were trying to conceive found that those who drank as little as half a cup of caffeinated tea each day were twice as likely to become pregnant as women who didn't drink tea."

Lorelai made a face at the box, "Caffeinated huh, any chance I could sub coffee?"

"No, your problem is moderation," Luke answered, then he winced, "I don't know how comfortable I am with Mrs. Kim knowing what we're doing."

"Tell me about it," his wife agreed, "Well, thank your mom for us anyway."

"At least she's in your corner now," Rory smiled.

"Oh, we're praying for you guys too," Lane assured, "I'm allowed to pray as long as I don't think about sex; otherwise I have to pray the rosary 50 times."

Luke sighed heavily and sarcastically, "Oh, great," Luke really didn't know why they stayed in this town sometimes.

Lorelai had to ask, "How is your mom going to know if you're thinking about sex?"

"Don't answer that," Luke pleaded.

Lane left and Rory recounted some more of her day for her parents. Luke didn't like these preps tormenting his daughter simply because she was the new kid and looked like a goodie-goodie. Luke didn't like either description of Paris or of this Tristan character. Luke simply found it hard to believe that anyone could not like Rory. She had offered to help Paris with her project and clearly the busted castle was an accident. Luke could tell that this also bothered his daughter; Rory was sitting at the kitchen table, staring thoughtfully at her pizza crust. Luke gave his wife a look, and she started the ball rolling, "So, Pizza for your thoughts?"

Rory sighed, "I just wish I could figure out a way to get Paris off my back."

"Yeah, angry chicks are the worst. When I was in high school I had a Paris."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she was horrible."

"Well, how'd you get rid of her?" Rory asked, hoping for some insight.

Lorelai winced, "I got pregnant and dropped out."

Rory and Luke exchanged a look, "What if I just learn to French braid her hair?"

Luke sighed, "Thank God."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "Sweetie, you can't let those kids get you down."

"I know."

Then Rory laughed a little, which made Luke asked, "What?"

"I was just thinking about the way Paris' face looked when I beat her to that Martin Luther question."

"Good, huh?" Lorelai started to smile again with her daughter.

"Fourteen shades of purple. Tomorrow I'm shooting for 15," Rory thought about tomorrow, and sighed, "I'm scared."

"Why?" Lorelai tried to sound encouraging, "You only have to do that 734 more times, even less if you consider you started a month late."

"Well, the catching up is intimidating, but everyone acts like they know me before they even talk to me. Even the headmaster…"

"Really? he seemed nice," Lorelai observed.

"After you guys left, during my interview, he acted like I expected a free ride because of my Gilmore heritage, and gave me a hard time because I idolized Christiane Amanpour and want to do what she does, and then I destroyed that Paris' castle model…"

Luke knew what his daughter must be going through. He always hated how Emily Gilmore was quicker to slap him down rather than shake his hand. She would make assumptions and accusations without giving Luke a real chance. "Rory, you're talking to the expert of people assuming who you are without knowing you," her father leveled. "You just can't care what the other people think. Teacher's sure, but you just got to let the crazies take each other out and you just have to stay above the fray."

"Maybe I'll stand on a desk," Rory dismally joked.

"Do you want us to talk to anybody? A parent, a teacher, a big guy named Moose?" Lorelai offered.

"I'll just figure it out for myself," Rory sulked, but added, "For now."

"Okay," both parents left it at that, knowing their daughter would ask after she gave it a few honest tries on her own.

Rory put on a smile, "Well, I'd better get started on my mountain of homework. I've already got a make-up test on Monday and a lot to organize." Rory got up from the table and kissed her mom, and hugged her dad, "Night, Got to do it all again tomorrow."

"That is one resilient kid we have there," Luke commented, recalling the horrors of high school.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Rory went to school, feeling all eyes on her, the new girl, goodie two shoes Mary. No doubt the story spread about Paris' model and that would brand Rory as project wrecker or blacklist her from ever getting a science partner. Rory went to her locker, which still seemed stuck, and Rory made a note to get her dad to look at it sometime. Then all of a sudden, Paris was beside her, obviously still fuming from her busted project. "Oh, hi," Rory said sheepishly.

"Hi."

"Is your model castle okay?"

"Stayed up half the night re-gluing and re-plastering. Thank you for asking, how did you sleep?"

"Um, alright, I still feel horrible about what happened yesterday."

"Oh really, you didn't drift right off, counting little sheep bounding outside your farm county window?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know who you are. Lorelai Leigh Danes, formerly Gilmore, of Stars Hollow."

"You can call me Rory," Rory innocently trying to make friends again.

"I'll call you whatever I want, Mary! Are you going out for the Franklin?"

"I'm confused."

"The Franklin, the school paper; are you going out for it?"

"Maybe…"

"I'm going to be editor next year."

"Well, good for you," Rory closed her stubborn locker.

"I'm also the top of the class and I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate."

Seeing she wasn't making any headway on the friends front, Rory decided to start walking away to start looking for that desk to stand on, "Okay, I'm going now."

"You'll never catch up," Paris warned, "You'll never beat me. This school is my domain and the Franklin is my domain; don't you ever forget that."

Rory turned a corner and bumped into someone and immediately thought _not again!_ When she opened her eyes she found that she had not destroyed another model of a historical landmark, but merely knocked some books out of a girl's hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Rory knelt down and started to gather up the girls books. Rory had been half expecting another snotty come back or a snide "watch it Mary," but was surprised when the gesture was met with a meek "Thank you."

Surprised that some at Chilton still had manners Rory decided to introduce herself, "Um I'm Rory."

"Danes?" The girl acted surprised.

"Yes how did you know?"

"I work in the office; I help Miss James with all the student files. I'm Julia Jack."

"Nice to meet you."

"Actually I think we have a few classes together, if seats weren't assigned I'd offer the one next to mine. And I think you met my dad yesterday. He seemed quite taken with your mom."

"Really? Well, she has that affect on men. That's how she landed my dad."

"Hey if you want, I could look into a teacher's aid position for you. I think Ms. Dwyer needs an assistant."

"Oh thanks but I'm still just trying to settle in."

"Well, you don't want to wait too long; you've got to hit the ground running here."

Rory appreciated Julia's advice, it was nice to know that some people at Chilton were normal.

77777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai left Sookie and Jackson in the kitchen arguing over watery peaches; The back and forth reminded Lorelai so much of her and Luke when they were first dancing around their mutual, under the surface attraction for each other. Jackson had amazing patience while Sookie squeezed and examined every peach in the carton. When Sookie started rolling peaches on the floor, Lorelai had to leave. Lorelai was still chuckling which automatically led her to a smile when she saw a familiar face at the front desk. "Ian, right? Ian Jack?"

"Lorelai Danes. Hi. Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd throw a little business your way. I had to meet an associate for lunch and he was coming up from New York, so I thought, why not meet him at a _beautiful_ inn? "

Lorelai had to smile, he was clearly hitting on her again, she could tell by the way he emphasized "beautiful", "Well, it's much appreciated. I hope you enjoy your lunch."

"Thanks, I will," he nodded.

"Okay," considering the exchange over, Lorelai went behind the desk to go about her duties since the mail had just arrived and she had to sort through the junk mail and the serious mail.

However, Ian wasn't quite through, "I was just wondering, what is your favorite entrée here? I'd like the General Manager's personal recommendation."

"We're a little food-obsessed, aren't we?" Lorelai joked, as he leaned against the front desk, like a little boy at the candy counter. Remaining professional, she seriously considered, "If I had to pick, I'd say the gnocchi, or the chicken stuffed with gorgonzola, my daughter has a thing for blue cheese, although you can't go wrong with a classic steak and potato."

"Well, how do I decide with a wide selection like that? Well, maybe you could tell me more of your favorite dishes on the menu…say over dinner?"

"Excuse me?"

Ian chuckled, "Well, I figure with all those favorites, you have to eat sometimes right? Come on, we could sample them together."

"Oh Ian. That is so sweet, I'm really very flattered …"

"but…"

"Well, I have a lunch date already, he should be here any minute."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend," Ian assumed.

"Married actually," Lorelai clarified as she subtly tucked her hair behind her ear to show off her wedding and engagement rings.

The rock on Lorelai's finger knocked the wind out of Ian's sails, "Married? And you still have dates? My Ex wife only wanted the address of the house I had to buy her as part of her settlement."

"It's a thing we do, my husband and I, we try to have lunch together once a week, and of course dinner every night with our daughter, unless we have a date on our own and our daughter is out with friends," Lorelai realized she was not only rambling but rubbing salt in the poor man's wounds, "and now I feel bad because of that look on your face."

"No, don't, I should have known you were taken. What can I say, wishful thinking."

"If you want I have a cute friend? She's the chef here and is probably just as obsessed over food as you are?"

"Thank you but I think I'll just go meet my associate in the dining room. Well, I suppose I'll see you at Chilton events?"

"With my husband in tow," Lorelai reminded him, a little off put by his suggestive soap opera tone he had; like he would be a reoccurring character in their lives. Lorelai made a mental note to have Rory not be too good of friends with Julia Jack.

"Have a good day, Lorelai."

Lorelai was relieved that was over and blew out a breath, if people kept hitting on her she would have to borrow Luke's bat to keep them at bay. Lorelai wondered if it would finally stop once she was finally pregnant.

Luke came into the lobby of the Inn and was immediately ambushed by a little old lady rambling on about antiques and how rude the French were. Obviously, Michele was his usual charming, French self. When Luke finished giving directions to Kim's Antiques to the seasoned lady, he turned his attention to his wife, Lorelai, who was at the front desk, talking and laughing with some guy. The guy looked familiar; it was a man from Chilton that Luke had bumped into on Rory's first day. The idiot wasn't watching where he was going and turned the corner right into Luke, causing Luke to drop his keys and the guy to drop some Chilton propaganda, that is, papers. "Sorry, I was distracted," was all the man said by way of an apology. When Luke turned the same corner, he saw Lorelai and Rory.

Now Luke had a clear picture of what distracted the man, Luke's wife. Lorelai was at the desk, talking very politely, humoring the gentleman and did that 'I'm a little uncomfortable, tucking her hair behind her ear' thing she did from time to time when she got advances like that.

Luke knew that guys hit on his wife, a lot, however, this was on the verge of stalking. A man she had apparently met at Chilton somehow found out where she worked and dropped by the Inn, from the looks of things, to try and pick her up. Luke knew he could trust Lorelai to never cheat on him. She would take any and all attention as a compliment and forget about it because she had Luke to keep her warm at night. It never really bothered Luke; in fact he got a certain sense of satisfaction when he could walk up beside Lorelai and take her hand. Savored the envy that every man had for him because Lorelai was his wife; they were married, they were in love, but was that enough.

Their brief talk of fertility doctors the other day really took a blow to Luke's male ego. Funny thing was Luke never thought he had a male ego, but the more he thought about their situation, it was obvious he did. Lorelai was putting a lot of pressure to get pregnant on herself, Luke now wondered if he was the indeed the problem. He never had to father a child before so he never thought there would be a concern. In fact when he and Lorelai were dating, they had a pregnancy false alarm. She wasn't pregnant then either, maybe this was a long standing problem Luke had never been aware of.

In getting to know Rory while he and Lorelai were dating, Luke saw tons of pictures of Rory as a baby. Luke smiled at the pictures and the stories Lorelai told with such enthusiasm of her daughter's childhood, the ups and downs of parenthood, and in someway her story telling made Luke wish he had known them back then, so he could have been there for those tender moments, gotten an early start on the father he was now. Rory was wonderful, and they were a solid family, but they wanted to expand their family, perhaps give Luke a son to play ball with and carry on the Danes family name, much to the chagrin of Emily. Now, he and Lorelai wanted the same thing, a child of their own, now there was a need to perform and produce. When Lorelai said she was ready to have another child as her anniversary present, Luke thought those tender moments would start in a year, tops. Baby baths in the kitchen sink and assembling cribs, a baby sleeping on his chest while he watched a baseball game in the living room. It was nice to think about.

However, seeing Lorelai almost constantly surrounded by guys wanting her phone number, her name, her sign, any crumb of attention she was willing to give them started to bother Luke. He wondered if he was the problem with their baby trials, talk about hitting the male ego where it lived. If he couldn't impregnate Lorelai, would he be a considered a failure? Publicly scrutinized by the gossiping townies as less than a man 'cause he couldn't put a bun in his wife's oven'? Unable to carry on his father's name, unable to give his wife what they wanted so much?

Luke gulped again at seeing Lorelai politely conversing with the Chilton Dad. Was it just timing that brought Luke and Lorelai together? Maybe if Lorelai had waited, and not gotten involved with Luke, maybe she would have found someone whose male ego worked properly and would give her children.

As the man walked away from the front desk, Luke saw Lorelai sigh. Was she sighing because she was relieved the latest advance toward her was over… or was she sighing because she couldn't act on the advance? The man walking away from her was no doubt full of sperm, and she was stuck with a husband that wasn't.

Luke shook his head, Lorelai didn't know he was the problem, frankly Luke didn't know either. They had an agreement, he had till January to get Lorelai pregnant, and it's not like she would divorce him if he couldn't give her children.

Luke then thought about his rich mother-in-law and her Hartford resources. Was it possible that Emily had some genetic experiment done on Lorelai so only high bred, blue bloods or worthy people in Emily's estimation could impregnate Lorelai? He wouldn't put it past Emily Gilmore, she was obsessed with family trees and prestigious lineage, and Christopher Hayden, of the Hartford Haydens, was able to plant his seed in Lorelai, perhaps too prematurely for Emily's plan. Emily had the motive and resources for such an insidious plan, but would the science support it, where there some geneticist in Hartford of some committee of Emily's…Luke suddenly snapped out of his paranoia. Three years of marriage and he really was starting to think like Lorelai or perhaps he watched too many sci-fi movies.

Luke didn't feel like he could face Lorelai, he decided to leave the Inn and skip his lunch date with his wife.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Later that afternoon, Lorelai went to the diner to find her husband. Perhaps she had gotten the wrong day, but she had been under the impression that their lunch date was on so they could see each other before she had to go to business class. She didn't see Luke right away and assumed he was in the kitchen. She sat at the counter and waited for her man to show his face.

Luke looked surprised to see her when he came out of the store room, his wife perked up and smiled brightly at him as if nothing was wrong; "Hey!"

"Hi," he said evenly.

"I think we got our signals crossed, I thought our lunch date was today."

"Was it?" Luke feigned.

"Usually we do it on a business class day so we can see each other since I get home later."

"Sorry."

"Sookie even made that cranberry something salad you like. I waited to take my lunch for an hour."

"Sorry, it's been a busy day; dropped a jar of pickles."

"Please say it wasn't the sweet gherkins," Lorelai winced.

"It wasn't the sweet gherkins," Luke said in a monotone and stared at her blankly.

"Whew, that was close, you know those are my favorite," Lorelai sighed.

Truth was Luke hadn't dropped anything, he just needed an excuse and that was the first thing he thought of. "There's no coffee, it's still brewing…"

"Okay, well you'll just have to give me something else," Lorelai smiled, full of flirtation.

"I can give you herbal tea," he offered.

"Luke," she almost had to laugh at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You're wife just arrived at your place of business."

"Yeah?"

"Your wife who you haven't seen all day since you left her alone in a cold bed this morning and has to go off to boring business class till she can cuddle with you tonight?"

Luke's brow furrowed because he wasn't following.

"Kiss," Lorelai admonished that she would have to remind him since she had him trained so well.

"Oh, right," Luke gave her a quick peck across the counter, for the sake of going through the motions.

The brief affection felt foreign to Lorelai, "Well, don't think you have to."

"You asked me to, so I did."

"Man that loss of pickles really has you in a funk. Honey, I don't know how to tell you this but you can order more… "

"I know, thank you for telling me how to run my business."

"What's with you?"

"Nothing," Luke went through his receipts for the appearance of being busy, unable to give his wife his full attention.

"Luke?" Lorelai put her hand over the receipts he had been separating into piles. "You're snappy."

"I'm not snappy," Luke dismissed, but he knew that he was. He also sucked at lying which is why he didn't want to get into it with his wife in the middle of the diner.

Suddenly the bells jingled, and it was the queen of gossip, Miss Patty. "Hello Lorelai, Luke," she greeted in such a sweet, sugary tone she could have burst into song like a musical. Patty leaned toward Lorelai at the counter, and in hushed tones asked, "So, anything new I should know about?"

Luke saw it in Lorelai's face again; the frustration, the worry, the annoyance that everyone in town was wrapped up in their little project, the pressure Lorelai was putting on herself to get pregnant, and it might not even be her fault; "Nothing new, sorry Patty."

"Aw," Patty deflated only slightly, "Well, keep trying. It's bound to take sooner or later," she patted Lorelai's shoulder with encouragement.

When Patty was out of earshot, safely settled at her table by the window, Lorelai harshly whispered to her husband, "Man, I've never wanted to move so much in my life."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey I was going to pick Rory up from the bus stop, should we have dinner here or at the Den?"

"Don't you have class?"

"Well yeah, but that never stopped us from our family dinner."

"Whatever you want," Luke dismissed.

"Well I want to be sure because I wanted to have lunch with my husband today and that didn't work out… so…."

"Lorelai I said I was sorry," Luke defended.

"See, snappy," Lorelai gestured to her husband.

Then their daughter came in, "Hey, chocolate," Rory slumped at the counter with her mother.

"Rough day?" Luke was eager to change the subject and passed Rory a double chocolate cookie on a plate, thankful he was out of the spotlight for the moment.

"Paris."

"Enough said."

"Hey?" Lorelai objected, "Don't you think your wife would like a double chocolate cookie?"

Luke shook his head at his wife making a big deal over a cookie, and gave her one to appease her.

Rory mumbled through the crumbs of her cookie, "Dad, my locker is still sticking, and I don't want to destroy any more castles or models or time machines… could you take a look at it?"

"Sure, after school tomorrow? I could pick you up, look at the locker, and drive you home, okay?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Just like that?" Lorelai couldn't understand why her husband, whom she was supposed to be making a baby with, was giving her the cold shoulder and being so doting toward Rory.

"What?" Luke shrugged.

"You just drop everything and go to Hartford?"

"Lorelai we're making a plan? I'm not doing it now. I'm scheduling a time to look at her locker."

"So twenty-four hour notice is required?"

"Preferably, so I can bring my tools along?"

Lorelai was getting annoyed at Luke's indifference to her, the man was her husband for pities sake. "I just want to be sure; because you had twenty four hour notice for our lunch date and you blew me off!"

"I didn't blow you off," he lied, "I was busy, there was a mess…"

A customer waved to Luke, "More coffee, please."

Luke checked the pot, and since it was done brewing he thought he'd make the rounds. Before he left behind the counter, Luke leaned into Rory, "Hey, don't worry about working your shifts here till you're settled in Chilton; School first, okay."

"Okay," Rory agreed.

"Luke, we aren't done," Lorelai interjected.

"Lorelai, I'm working… how would you like it if I came to one of your weddings and followed you around and asked you a bunch of unrelated questions?" then he walked away with the coffee pot.

Rory asked, "Are you two having a thing?"

"No," Lorelai said quickly, "Least I don't think so…" however her husband didn't give her the first cup of the fresh coffee like he usually would have. It could have been he was busy and slipped his mind, for the first time in four years; it could have been that Lorelai was trying to get pregnant, and Luke didn't want her to have too much caffeine, or he was mad at her for some reason.

Lorelai watched him, but as she scanned the diner she saw her daughter's distraught, cookie crumbed face. "Oh thank you for reminding me," and Lorelai grabbed her purse.

Rory was surprised to find her mother handed her a ten, "You're welcome," Rory said through another chocolaty bite of her cookie, "What's this for?"

"He came."

"Who came?"

"The guy came to the Inn," Lorelai whispered discreetly, "Ian Jack."

When Luke came back to the counter, Luke had heard the tale end and asked, "Whose Ian Jack?"

Lorelai didn't want to admit there was a bet. Luke never had a reason to be jealous over Lorelai ever straying, so she figured what Luke didn't know wouldn't hurt him, "Oh just someone who helped Rory win a bet."

"Who is he?" Luke asked again.

"Just a dad from Chilton"

"Why is he helping my daughter gamble? Does Chilton have bookies?"

"He's not helping your daughter gamble, he just happened to be the subject of a bet Rory and I had."

"What kind of bet?" Luke crossed his arms.

"Nothing?" Lorelai scoffed.

"Well it won Rory ten bucks, so it must have been worth your while?"

"Luke I lost the bet; how could it have been worth my while if I lost?"

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Forget it," Luke waved her off and traded with Ben. He wanted to work the grill and get away from his annoying wife.

"So does this mean we are eating at home?" Rory asked.

Lorelai got Ben's attention, "Hey Ben, could you get you get the grump to cook us some burgers to-go please. I have to get to business class anyway…"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke stared at Lorelai's side of the bed. When he came home from the diner, he went straight upstairs. He had heard when Lorelai came home and figured she would want some TV time with Rory.

Eventually, she came up and quietly got ready for bed and joined him. At that moment, she was facing away from him; neither speaking since the diner. He wanted to touch her, but at the same time figured what was the point if he wasn't the man for the job of achieving their ultimate goal. Suddenly, Lorelai stirred and shifted in bed to face her husband. She seemed sleepily awake, noticing her husband was still up as well, "Honey, you still up?"

"Yeah?"

"Pickles got you down?" She teased, as she tucked her hand beneath her pillow to face for late night pillow talk with her husband hoping to decipher what was wrong.

He smirked at the joke, "In a manner of speaking."

"Luke what is it? You've been in a funk all day? Is it because we didn't have lunch? You didn't get your dose of Lorelai? I tried to make it up at the diner, but you were already crabby and you can see the vicious circle begin again..."

"It's not you," Luke said, _it's probably me_.

"Hmm good, 'cause I need to snuggle."

"Lorelai…" but she already inched over, nuzzling her nose against this neck, her arms slipping around his waist. It wasn't long before Lorelai took to kissing Luke's neck and nibbling on his earlobes.

"Hmmm you may not need your dose of Lorelai, but I need my daily dose of Luke," she whispered in his ear.

"Lorelai cut it out."

"Excuse me?"

"Lorelai, I'm tired."

That sounded odd to Lorelai, her husband wasn't up for sex? "Do you have a headache?" wondering if he would use the trademark excuse.

"No, I'm just tired, it's late I get up early."

"So, when has that ever stopped us canoodling?"

"Will you stop using cutesy words?"

"Fine, does saying flat out I want to have sex with my husband put you in the mood?"

He knew he was angering her and digging himself into a hole, "Lorelai…"

"Are we at that stage of our marriage where we only do it at anniversaries and holidays? Do I have to wait till your birthday to unwrap you?"

"Lorelai, we'll have sex on Friday."

"Now I have to schedule sex with you? Does this sort of _chore _require longer than 24 hour's notice?"

"You're the one who wanted to make it a weekly tradition after dinner with your folks."

"I didn't mean that's the only time we could do it! We are trying to have a baby, aren't we? How do we do that if you won't help with the baby making? Is it November already?" Lorelai was grasping at straws, wondering if a premature dark day mood was the reason for his lack of interest.

"Lorelai it's not like we have to have sex every night. You said it yourself maybe a break would do us good."

"You are seriously not interested in having sex with me? Your wife? Your young attractive wife who is so willing to make love right now, who you are trying to make a baby with, and you are denying her?"

"I'm not denying you, I'm …postponing…"

"Well, the rescheduling makes me feel so much better! Thank you for considering my feelings," Lorelai got out of bed whipping off the covers.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to watch TV and have a fantasy about some guy on an exercise infomercial!"

"I thought I was supposed to take the couch." Luke didn't know how to tell his wife about his fears. He couldn't make her understand that in some caveman way, he was less of a man if he couldn't accomplish the basic job of getting her pregnant.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory felt a prodding on her arm, "Mom? What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Can I sleep here with you?"

"What's wrong with your bed?"

"Luke is in it."

"When has that ever been a problem before? Is your imaginary thing now a real thing?"

"Rory I really don't want to get into it. Just know this evening is not turning out like I pictured it," again thinking of her denied seduction of her husband, "And well, you have school, dad and I have work, and we just need to sleep."

"I thought the guy was supposed to take the couch in these sort of fights…"

"Rory!" she was already upset, she didn't need a hard time from her daughter.

"Okay, okay," Rory scooted over and let her mother in bed.

**  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..."  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: farewell Gilmore girls on the screen. They will live on bigger and BETTER in fan fiction.**

**BIT:**

**Localizy turns to GG1979 : Debbie now that the show is dying does that make you friends again?**

**GG1979: I suppose so Izy, we can't hurt each other anymore.**

**Localizy: you really liked them?**

**GG1979: yes I did izy very much indeed. (gilmoregirl1979 takes a hand full of coffee grounds and throws it into the grave of the show**

**Gilmore Girls  
Oct. 2000-May2007**

**  
Now we end with a song…cause it's me!**

**GG1979 at karaoke night…after a few virgin screw drivers (aka orange juice)**

**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all. **

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Chorus  
**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight. **

**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes  
All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know**

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight, **

It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight will make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	8. When Worlds Collide

**Written In The Stars II**  
**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**  
**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal  
LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…**

**Dialogue borrowed from 1.03 - Kill Me Now****  
written by Joanne Waters/ directed by Adam Nimoy**

-Something happy for the Crack Whores

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 

**Chapter 8:  
When Worlds Collide******

The next day Luke left early for the diner like he always did, not seeing either Lorelai or Rory before he left. All day at the diner Luke didn't get a call from his wife; not even the usual, annoying 'let's kiss and make up' messages on his infernal cell phone. He wanted to call her, but he didn't know what to say. _"Sorry honey, it's my fault we might not be able to have children."_

On the drive to Hartford that afternoon, he still tried to push his insecurities out of his head. It was ridiculous, they didn't really know anything yet and he was sabotaging himself. If he didn't even try to impregnate his wife, how were they ever going to have their baby? January was still a few months off, he still had a chance to prove himself, to perform and produce. Luke knew he should make up with Lorelai; maybe he could keep his insecurities to himself till they actually knew there was a problem from the doctor. Power of positive thinking and all that nonsense he spewed to Lorelai a few weeks ago when she was blaming herself for not getting pregnant. Now he was in his own head, internalizing his problems again, instead of turning to his wife for comfort and encouragement and support.

It was only when Luke parked his green truck in front of the ominous school that he wondered if he should have showed up wearing his suit. He walked into the stone building in his trademark flannel, jeans and ball cap with his tool box in hand. He caught some of Rory's classmates pointing and snickering at him as he made his way through the courtyard. Usually Luke wouldn't care; stupid punk rich kids, but this didn't help Luke's self esteem at the moment. Yet, he felt ten times better when he saw Rory sitting on a stone bench under a tree, reading a book while waiting for him. He swelled with pride over her; she just seemed to fit perfectly in that prep school atmosphere, in the shade of some ancient tree, and Luke thought he was looking at the next cover of a Chilton brochure.

Rory looked up as a shadow over took her pages, "Hi," she smiled at her father, appreciating how he always willing to help, no matter what, no matter the distance.

"Here I am, where's the locker?"

"Right this way," she gathered up her bag and led her father inside.

Rory was quiet as she led her father down the halls. Rory put in her combination, and let her father go to work. She leaned against some other lockers, waiting to ask what caused Lorelai to come to her room at 1:30 am.

"Dad, are you and mom okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, she bunked with me last night."

"Oh. So that's why she wasn't on the couch."

"I thought traditionally the guy was supposed to take the couch."

"Yeah well she beat me to it."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Yes and no," he sighed. He was certain his daughter didn't want to hear his possible troubles with his reproductive equipment.

"Well, which is it?"

"Your mom is mad about something… and well she's mad about the wrong thing," Luke offered cryptically.

"Well, why don't you set her straight? Maybe she won't be mad anymore?" Rory shrugged.

"Because her being mad at the wrong thing is easier to explain…then the truth?"

"Well, what's the problem?"

_Me_, Luke sighed, "Nothing."

"Dad, it's sort of comforting to know that my parents can share a bed and I can have mine to myself."

"I'll fix it, I promise. Speaking of which, try it now," he stepped back from the locker door.

Rory gave the locker door a go, "It works. It's perfect! Thanks," and she hugged her father.

Just then Paris came by, "Wow, the only friend you have is the maintenance man, how sad."

"This is my dad, you twit."

"Your dad is the janitor," Paris actually cracked a smile.

"I don't work here," Luke tried to explain.

"So you're unemployed, this keeps getting better," Paris razed.

"Paris!" Rory wanted to rebuke her, but her dad stopped her.

"Forget it, let's go home," he picked up his tool box.

Rory thought maybe her father was trying to teach her a lesson about being the bigger person, just walking away and letting go. However the up-turned-noses did bother him. Luke expected that treatment when he was with his mother-in-law, but even the teenagers at Rory's school seemed to notice he wasn't up to par with the great society of Hartford.

"So that's the infamous Paris," Luke commented at a stop light.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

During their family dinner, Lorelai and Rory did most of the talking while Luke remained in his own head. Silently across the table, Rory urged her mother to talk to her husband, or at least direct a question toward him to involve him in the family conversation. Lorelai would chance glances at Luke, but something kept her from trying to make up. He was the one with the problem, the one with the sudden 'tude; he was the one who didn't want to sleep with his sexy wife to make a baby.

After dinner, Luke was in the kitchen putting leftovers away and cleaning dishes from dinner. Lorelai poked her head into Rory's room, "Hey, you got two hours to spare?"

"Um, No," Rory said stupidly from her desk, gesturing to the papers and books spread across the table top, "Do you not see this literal mountain of school work? And that works both ways! As in 'not exaggerated', and 'pertaining to the study of books and writings'" Still catching up, Rory didn't even have time for recreational reading, how was she going to have time for whatever movie her mother found on TV.

"But there is a Kenneth Branagh movie on right now! I've never seen this one; it's called the _The Proposition_, and the description sounds just disturbing enough to be fabulous. Set in the 1930's." Lorelai enticed.

"Watch it with Dad, you two need some time together," Rory quietly suggested hoping some good old fashion necking on the couch would restore her parent's sync.

Lorelai timidly turned to her husband, watching him as he was dutifully at the kitchen sink with household chores; she was hesitant but still asked, "Luke? You want to watch Kenneth Branagh play a priest with me?"

Luke was startled by the voice at first, but if Lorelai was willing to make the first move, Luke figured he should take the opportunity, "Doesn't he usually do Shakespeare?"

"Well, he's branching out," Lorelai shrugged cautiously, "This one is a few years old but it sounds right up our ally," Lorelai slowly approached her husband, figuring it was safe to get closer. "There's a plot of a couple tying to have a baby like us, maybe they'll inspire us; although apparently they need Neil Patrick Harris to seal the deal."

At that, Luke dropped a dish and it broke on the tile floor, he snapped quickly, "What?"

Lorelai was stunned by the shattered plate, "Well, uh according to the description 'Eleanor and Arthur desperately want to have a child,' but the husband is sterile, so they hire a Harvard law student aka, Neil Patrick Harris to impregnate the wife," Lorelai chuckled as she got the broom, "Hmm let's hope I won't need Doogie Howser to impregnate me."

"You want to waste two hours to watch that garbage?" Luke was offended.

"But I love Kenneth Branagh," she shrugged.

"Then why don't you get him to impregnate you then!" Luke went outside on the porch. He knew he was taking things way too personally, he was being stupidly sensitive to every little thing, he knew he had to talk to her about what was really bothering him, but he found himself walking down the side walk to the diner to cool off and be alone.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and turned back to Rory, who had witness the outburst too. "I hope his period is over with soon!"

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

Lorelai slowly realized Luke wasn't just outside w6r or working in the garage, he had left the Den. Just out right left. Lorelai took the Jeep to the diner and sure enough she found him mopping the floor, keeping busy. The bells above the door made Luke turned quickly only to find his wife standing there. "Be careful the floors wet."

"The floor's wet?" Lorelai shot back, "That's what you say to me?" her tone was absolutely severe, "Never in three years of marriage have you_ ever_ runaway from me before. All that internalizing, secret keeping ended when we said 'I do'."

Luke plunged his mop into the bucket and leaned on the stick, he sighed heavily over getting a lecture from his wife.

Lorelai carefully stepped toward him. "Luke, if something's bothering you, you know you can tell me? I'm your wife; I'm here for you through thick and thin. No matter what?"

"I know," he was banking on that devotion come January after doctors visits, if his fears were true.

"Then why the disappearing act? Why are you hiding here? Did you plan on sleeping here to avoid me?"

"I really hadn't thought that far ahead," Luke wheeled the bucket and mop in the direction of the store room so he could dump the dirty water.

Lorelai stopped him, "Luke, talk to me."

Luke couldn't find the words, he had always been the pillar of strength and support for Lorelai, this was really the first time he really needed her encouragement and support over his own insecurities.

Lorelai filled his silence, "I know we've had a lot of changes lately, with Rory at Chilton and you don't get so see her as much now that she's not at the diner, but I don't get to see her either and I know this whole weekly dinner thing with my folks is really unpleasant and entirely my fault…" Lorelai droned.

"Hey, it was in Rory's best interest. I know why you did it and I'm standing by you with that arrangement."

"You're not standing by me if you're not in the same house with me? If any of these changes are bothering you, please tell me I'm being an idiot and we can discuss it! If I'm not seeing something, just say it… I like it when we are on the same page and have an understanding. Team parenting and marital partnership and all that! We are trying to have a baby, we have to be a team, and right now you can't come within the appropriate distance to conceive that baby if you're…"

Luke admitted, "I saw you with that guy!"

"What guy?" Lorelai was lost due to the abrupt segue.

"The guy who won Rory ten bucks, Ian Jack," Luke rolled his eyes, "I saw you two at the inn."

"Luke," Lorelai was astonished; of all things that was what was bothering him? "We were just talking. I was telling him all about my wonderful husband. You never have to be jealous; I always come home to you."

"I know… I trust you; of course it's just… I don't know…seeing you with that guy. I mean, that's the kind of guy you're supposed to be with."

"Who, an old guy?" Lorelai teased.

"No, a Hartford guy; It got me thinking, all those things your mother said… if things had turned out differently… if we hadn't met… maybe… you would be with someone else who was worthy of you…"

"You mean according to the rules of Emily? Luke, I don't care what she thinks…last week at dinner she was totally out of…"

"Maybe you would be with someone who could give you a baby."

Lorelai froze and took a moment to recover; suddenly it was all so clear, "Luke, you don't think …."

"Like you said, you've been off the pill for months… what if… what if it's me," he finally admitted.

"What happened to my Mr. Power of Positive Thinking?"

"The one millionth guy hit on you."

Lorelai put her hand on his cheek, "Listen to me. I don't want anyone else. We were and are supposed to be together."

"Well, what about Rory? I mean what if in some alternate universe, there was a chance for you and Christopher?"

"Woaw, is it nice there in left field by yourself"

"Rory could be with her real dad, not some sloppy second."

"Hey, hey, the judge didn't think you were a sloppy second. Rory doesn't think of you that way. She loves you, she picked you Luke."

"What if you could have had more kids with him... that would make everyone happy, your mom and your dad would have someone to bestow his business advice on…a nice neat little package."

"I like things cluttered, and I don't want to make a baby with anyone else. Let's say in some bizzaro universe I hypothetically was with someone else, maybe I wouldn't even want another kid._ You_ made me want another kid, Luke; thinking of us together, raising a child, a little addition to our family, _you _make the picture perfect. As far as those other guys, I love _you_. I don't know them; I'll never see them again. You and I are like the great bantering lovers of history, Luke. George and Gracie, Clark and Carol, Beatrice and Benedict."

"Beatrice and Benedict?" Luke asked. He knew George Burns and Gracie Allen, he knew Clark Gable and Carol Lombard.

"From Shakespeare, _Much Ado About Nothing_…"

"Again with Kenneth Branagh."

"Still, they fought and quipped just like we do, Luke, and they fell in love."

"Weren't they tricked into falling in love with each other?" Luke seemed to recall some of the story.

"So not the point… you and I bantered and argued, but you made my family whole Luke. Right now we don't know anything… we have like, what…three months till our appointment in January? So… we have plenty of time to try, try again."

Luke tried to apologize again, "I'm sorry … for being jealous, for doubting…"

Lorelai smiled and quoted Shakespeare, "Peace. I will stop your mouth," Lorelai pecked at his lips. "So now the only question is your place or mine?"

Luke had to chuckle when he took his wife in his arms and thanked whatever forces of nature that brought Lorelai and Rory into his life.

"Luke I'm serious," Lorelai playfully whispered, "Should we go upstairs? Or do you want to head home?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm still waiting for an answer," she cooed and leaned up to kiss him, "may I add that here we have a little more privacy?"

"Rory's going to worry."

"She's not two and she has school in the morning anyway."

"We should head home."

"Well, in that case, can I give you a lift home sailor?" hands into his jeans.   
**  
7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

Thursday Lorelai came home to find Rory putting something in the oven, "Hey baby! You cooking tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Baking," Rory clarified, "Banana bread."

"With the drill sergeants at school? How do you have the time?"

Rory scolded, "Well, someone doesn't eat her daily allotment of fruit, so rather than waste brown bananas, I used them for my recipe and since this is cake I know you will eat it. Besides, I find baking relaxing, and I needed a sweet comfort food with walnuts."

"You are so not my child,"

Seems a shame you invested all this time in me.

"Another rough day."

"Yeah, but I've reheated some pot roast for dinner, and I made a fresh batch of my brown sugar carrots for you, and my famous five spice carrots for me and Dad."

"Damn, you know I love those sweet carrots. You just keep making healthy good tasting food just to spite me…"

Rory smiled, "It's because I love you and want you around for a long time, and because you can't be trusted to eat right on your own."

"No because your father has brain washed you against me."

"That too," Rory nodded.

"Your such a daddy's girl…any chance on letting me in on what those secret five spices are?"

"Why do you care? You hate them anyway?"

"But I love secrets?"

"Sorry, I'm taking my secret to the grave like Colonel Sanders."

"If he had taken it to the grave, we wouldn't have Kentucky Fried Chicken."

"You tried the five spice carrots once and said if you ate it again it would make your head explode."

"Well, it reminded me of that Indian crap you love so much…" Lorelai spotted something out of the ordinary in the pan, "Is that a twig?"

"It's a cinnamon stick." Rory shooed her mother away from the pan.

"HA I know one now! Now I know why I don't eat those nasty carrots," thinking the twig looked like mulch.

"Great, now you have the rest of your days to figure out the other four…make it a quest and wear a fedora," thankful she had already put the spice bottles away if her mother really wanted to make a guessing came of it. "And you do like your cinnamon buns." Lorelai went through the mail, and Rory thought she'd broach, "Mom are things okay with you and Dad?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well the Kenneth Branagh flip out last night, as it came to be known."

"He went to the diner, so then I went to the diner last night, and we talked, really talked, and we made up..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Lorelai assured since she really didn't want to give Rory the details of just how Luke and Lorelai made up when they returned to their bedroom. "Where is he anyway?"

"I called him earlier, he's closing tonight, I can tell he misses my efficient, soothing presence at the diner."

"Well, he said school first. I told you to run away to the circus."

"Mom, are you sure dad is okay with these weekly dinners with Grandma? I mean, this is just my view of it, but I think it's this whole merging of the Hartford-Stars Hollow worlds is really hard on him."

"Who said they had to merge?" Lorelai shrugged.

"Well, they do merge for me?" Rory gave her mother a new perspective, "I mean, you only have dinner once a week, but I go there surrounded by the children of the Hartford elite every day."

"Okay, so that merges in your mind, it doesn't affect me or your dad?"

"Maybe not now, but if you two become super involved Chilton parents like good private school folks should. Plus Dad has to be subjected to Grandma and her criticism every week now."

"Hey, so do I?" Lorelai scoffed

"Mom, I didn't mention this but the other day when Dad came to fix my locker, I think he was kind of embarrassed."

"Why? He offered to help."

"Yeah, offered in Stars Hollow, where he is considered normal, but in Hartford, I could tell he felt…different, like an outcast, a pariah. He came in his truck and jeans, he didn't really think about where he was going or who would be seeing him and well, Paris made a few comments about him and me. I think he thinks I'm ashamed of him, or something."

"Well, you're not, right?"

"Of course not, but I still think it bothers him… you know, like even though you and I can pretend to fit in that world, he feels like he really can't, like he's not good enough. Maybe that's what's had him down"

Lorelai knew the real reason for Luke's self consciousness, but she didn't want to worry Rory that her parents may not be able to give her a sibling. She didn't want to think about it, she really didn't want it to be anyone's fault, but if they knew the problem, they could hopefully fix it and have their baby.

"Mom, the entire town knows about your baby project, putting Dad by natural extension in the spotlight; and last week at dinner, hearing you and Grandma fight about him and the money for Chilton, Grandma constantly clinging to the Christopher pipe dream, well, you should have seen dad's face."

Lorelai hated the things her mother put her husband through, "You think he's worried about embarrassing us? About not being able to fit in the Harford elite?"

"It's just a theory, I mean he's a simple t-shirt and jeans guy, he doesn't like to be the center of attention."

"Rory haven't you seen him go at town meetings? That is not a shy man."

"That's different. It's home and he's comfortable, he's with his friends and neighbors. Everyone expects him to stand up when no one else will. He tries to be a voice of reason while the town is having a group flip out."

"Hey, we love those group flip outs."

"Yeah, we do, and Dad goes to every event, every festival, wins us stuff from every booth because we drag him along. We enjoy it, and he likes to see us have fun and make us happy; but now with the merging Hartford world, you are subjecting him to a weekly onslaught from his mother-in-law who hates him. To a world where he doesn't know the rules; Grandma has Emily Post's rules of etiquette memorized and tests dad's knowledge all the time to embarrass him. "

"What about me? Emily is just as vicious to me?"

"But you provoke it. You went to cotillion; you can turn it on and off. You are prepared for the battle. Dad doesn't want to fight Grandma; dad doesn't want to be attacked. He just wants to keep the peace. If anything I think he'd like it if Grandma would just accept him…"

Lorelai hadn't thought of that before. Sure she imagined and dreaded what Dinner every week with her parents would be like, how horrible and torturous it would be for her, yet she never considered the torture would extend to or be even more so for her husband. Lorelai has had to deal with those parties and events since she was 6 years old, Lorelai had a tolerance already built up, Luke has only had to deal with them for the last few years of married life on those rare holidays when their presence at the Gilmore Manor was required.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

On Friday evening, Luke made sure to pay his mother in law a compliment, "Dinner was very good, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you, Luke;" Emily said primly, "Mira does make a perfect cassoulet."

"Who's Mira?" Lorelai asked her mother.

Emily informed, "Our cook."

"I thought the cook was Heidi," Lorelai strained to recall the help's names from last week. In her mind Lorelai could hear Luke's voice say _who can keep up,_ she turned to her husband to see that he hadn't said anything at all.

Emily dismissed, "Oh, no, we let Heidi go months ago. She had a problem closing things… the door, the refrigerator…"

"The liquor bottle," Richard grumbled, and Luke nearly choked on his swallow, and Lorelai noticed that seemed to be the first noise he made all evening.

"Then it was Trina, then Sophia."

"Oh, I liked Sophia," Richard said happily.

"You did not."

"I didn't?" Richard volleyed.

"She was the one who sang."

"That's right, terrible woman."

Lorelai sighed to her husband trying to include him, "You following this?" Luke merely nodded.

Emily was still recalling, "And after Sophia we had Anton."

"That's right. Anton was the one that I liked."

Lorelai had to chuckle, "I'm sorry, Dad, how do you mix up Anton and Sophia?"

"What do you mean?" Richard didn't follow his daughter's comment.

"Well, one is a man and one is a woman."

"And your point being?"

"That one is a man and one is a woman."

"I have a lot to do in a day, Lorelai, I don't have time to keep up with a multitude of people that your mother employs."

"But one is a man and one is a woman."

Emily was eager to change the subject, "So, Lorelai, how are things at that charming little inn of yours?"

"Mm, they're still charming and little. We're just crossing our fingers it doesn't assert itself and become rude and large."

"Mom's having a huge wedding there this week," Rory smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually there's people coming from all over the country."

"Well, isn't that nice?"

"Yeah. Although I think my best wedding was my own, but I'm willing to have this be a close second."

Emily turned to her granddaughter, "Rory, how's Chilton?"

"OK, done with me now," for all the ceremony and politeness that Emily projected, it was a rather rude segue from the mere mention of Lorelai and Luke's wedding. Emily was never interested in rehashing the day that Luke and Lorelai were joined as husband and wife. Out of her etiquette and politeness, Emily merely commemorated the date with an abysmal gift that both Luke and Lorelai agreed they would never use year after year so they donated it to their first rummage sale as husband and wife.

Emily rolled her eyes at her daughter then focused on her granddaughter retelling of her first week at Chilton.

Lorelai looked to her left and examined her husband's body language. Wearing one of his few suits; Luke hated to wear suits, but he did it because it was expected of him by his demanding mother-in-law. Luke's eyes were focused on his plate, pushing around the rich food he could rarely stomach. Lorelai then wondered if Emily was purposely making food her husband would hate on purpose, or simply just fatty food that Emily knew he had to eat to be polite, thereby slowly killing Luke with cholesterol.

Even when they arrived that evening, the first thing Emily harped on Luke about was the new suit he wore to dinner, again raking him over the coals over his appearance in front of the headmaster on Rory's first day again at Chilton, recounting her horror for Richard's benefit. Luke remained silent while Emily bored all of them with stories of their high society lifestyle, never asking Luke the same questions she would ask the girls. How the diner was, how he was, if his favorite ball team was in the World Series. Over the last few years Luke only had to come to the Gilmore house maybe 8-10 times, now he had to come to the Gilmore manor every week, 52 times a year unless extenuating circumstances gave them a reprieve; Lorelai made a note to find out if her parents were going to go to Martha's Vineyard for the summer again. During the evening, Luke barely spoke, not that Emily would be interested in what he had to say, but he politely responded when spoken to by his daughter, his wife, or his father-in-law with as few words as possible, just trying to get through the evening, for Rory's sake, for Lorelai's sake. Lorelai began to wonder if this adjustment was putting her husband off his game this week. If these repetitive blows to his self esteem would affect their baby project.

From Lorelai's view, Luke belonged with her, so naturally she thought he could fit anywhere with her. Thanks to their daughter, Rory reaffirmed that Luke does so many things to make his girls happy, even if it's beyond his own interests and comfort levels.

"Mira, come cut the cake please," Emily requested.

"Hey, Grandma, these plates are really pretty."

"Thank you, Rory. They were your great-grandmother's."

"Lorelai the first."

"I thought Mom was the first."

"Not in the name," Emily bitterly recalled her judgmental mother-in-law, always so hard on her. Emily desperately named her daughter after the old battle ax to please her husband and in an attempt to curry favor with the battle ax. Lorelai the First was still just as critical, just as hard on Emily as ever because now she could reticule Emily on her parenting style and choice of nannies.

Lorelai announced, "No, but in so many other things I was a regular trailblazer," Noticing her mother's glare, "Just finishing your thought, Mom."

"Lorelai the first was my mother," Richard explained, "She was an extremely accomplished equestrian, a distinguished patron of the arts, and she was also world-famous for her masquerade balls. She was quite a woman, my mother."

"Is she…" Rory didn't know the polite way to ask.

"She's in London now," Richard clarified, "perhaps we could arrange a visit and you could meet her?"

"I'd like that," Rory smiled. Rory was warming up to reconnecting to her Grandparents; she knew on the Gilmore side, she had an affluent and prosperous lineage. Perhaps she should do some genealogy research as a way to bond with her grandparents and make her more comfortable in this foreboding house.

Lorelai looked over at Luke again at the mention of family and heritage. He hardly knew his mother and didn't have many stories about her. He had tons of tales about his father, but he never felt comfortable enough with his in-laws to share them, which was a pity. As Lorelai had learned over the years, William Danes was a wonderful, funny, giving man, and Emily and Richard were missing out on some great stories.

Under the table Lorelai put her hand on Luke's thigh, and gave him a small smile. He looked over at her and searched her face, he returned her smile. Their moment was broken when Emily hollered again, "Mira! Please, bring out the cake!"

Richard patted his mouth with his cloth napkin, "I have a feeling I will be learning a new name next week."

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**  
Luke sat hunched on their bed, with his head in his right hand. He had just survived another dinner with the Gilmores. He hated that house, especially with Mrs. Gilmore's relentless badgering; that wasn't going to help his current state of mind or Luke and Lorelai's baby predicament. He was so busy harping on Lorelai about her stress level, telling her she needing to chill out and relax to help their chances of getting pregnant, that he hadn't taken his own advice.

Behind him he heard the bedroom door and he straightened up so Lorelai wouldn't think anything was wrong. Luke turned to his wife, "Lorelai, I…" but his voice left him.

Lorelai rounded to his side of the bed, standing before him in a rich navy blue teddy. She wore matching panties, and approached him with a silent sultry smile. The bust was embroidered with light blue, pink and yellow flowers, and the sheer material flowed from an empire waist, fanning out to beautifully, seductively veil her flat stomach and belly button. She had taken her hair down from her up do she had dawned during the family dinner at her parent's house.

Luke tried to speak again, but his throat had suddenly gone dry, "Lorelai…"

"Luke, it's Friday night; I believe we have an appointment," she teased.

"Lorelai…"

"Shh," she silenced him with a kiss, "I know exactly what you need." While her lips distracted him she climbed into his lap, and Luke was eager to hold her, to touch her again. "Do you know how much I love you?" looking him dead in his eye.

His eyes gazed over her teddy again, "I'm getting a pretty good idea."

"Well, let me make it perfectly clear. So there is no doubt what so ever."

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**7

Lorelai always like to stay naked after their affection, she enjoyed their extra skin on skin contact, and she cooed from his chest, "That's more like it," smiling at the return of her loving, passionate husband.

Luke was playing with her long hair again, already reliving their recent intimacy. Nothing could make him feel more like a man that the love in his wife's eyes as she said his name while they made love. Sure, Lorelai liked to give him ridiculous pet names and nick names; but when they made love she always called him Luke, with intention, with purpose, with passion, with love. The wanton repetition of his name told him who she was in love with, identified the only man who could touch her and satisfy her.

Luke knew exactly why she came in their room wearing that teddy; she wanted to remind Luke just who the man of the house was, that he was the one she had picked; that he was everything she wanted and needed.

"Do you feel better?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Luke rubbed her back; she really knew how to push his buttons.

"See, you did need your dose of Lorelai," she kissed his neck again. "Do you feel like a big strong man who can impregnate me?"

Luke chuckled, "Sure."

"Good. Cause I love you and I want you to father my baby."

"I love you, too, and I want to be the father of your baby," they settled down for sleep.

Lorelai confessed, "Luke…"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to know… even when we were having our little misunderstanding…well, I've been drinking that chasteberry tea all week."

Luke had to laugh, "Me too," even though they had been fighting they both still drank the fertility tea.

Husband and wife chuckled together, "Well, here's hoping there is a little Danes in our future," Lorelai grinned. "I hope you know how lucky you are to have this sleeping next to you every night."

"You bet," he gave her bare body a squeeze.****

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7  
"That was all God given talent..."  
7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	9. Secret Powers and a Big Orange Tush

**Written In The Stars II****  
****By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)****  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal  
LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…**

**Dialogue borrowed from 1.03 – 1.03 - Kill Me Now  
written by Joanne Waters  
directed by Adam Nimoy**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 9  
Secret Powers and a Big Orange Tush **

Granted it was a Saturday, still Rory thought the house was awfully quiet; so she went upstairs to see if her mom was planning on getting out of bed since she couldn't remember if Lorelai needed to head to the Inn for work. Rory entered her parents' room and barely took a step inside before gasping. Fortunately the sight of skin wasn't different from what she had seen a dozen times down at the lake or at the beach when the Danes family would go swimming together. Her mother covered most of her father's exposed chest anyway; that view said it all. Obviously, things were back to normal and obviously her parents were sleeping in after Friday night dinner and whatever late night pillow talk they had.

Rory quickly turned upon her heel and crept out of the room suppressing a shutter that she had again walked in on her folks , but still she smiled at the love story. It was safe to say her father wasn't going to the diner that morning, so Rory decided she wanted to reconnect with her Stars Hollow brethren and enjoy the two days she could relax outside of the demanding, claustrophobic walls of Chilton.

Rory headed to the center of town on foot, she entered the diner and the mere jingle above her head made her smile and feel at home. The peaceful feeling faded fast as from the looks of the hectic situation in the dining area, she had arrived just in time; poor Caesar looked positively overwhelmed from the breakfast crowd and was relieved to see Rory. "Rory! Where's your Dad?"

"He had a late night last night," she excused, "Where's Ben?"

"He opened yesterday, today was my turn, but I expected your dad to come at…"

"Okay, well, I'm here now. What do you need?"

"If you could take orders and man the register, er woman the register…"

"Its okay, Caesar, don't hurt yourself."

Caesar apologized, "I really can't keep up with the proper women's lib stuff, sorry," and Rory laughed again, "By the way, you really sounded like your dad just then."

Rory smiled, "thank you."

"I got to get back in the kitchen."

Rory always got the best treatment from Ben and Caesar since she was the boss' daughter. Rory had watched her dad enough that they also looked to her as a natural leader if Luke wasn't around. Rory went to the kitchen doorway where her Luke's apron usually hung. As she tied it on she was oblivious to the figure sitting at the counter who had straightened up at her appearance and whose eyes followed her with interest; Rory gave Caesar his marching orders, "You just worry about making eggs and bacon, in bulk, they are the most popular, be sure to do regular and plain egg whites for the heart conscious. I'll do a round of coffees and see who wants pancakes and then I'll help you with the batter," Rory raised her voice and got everyone's attention, mixture of locals and out of town tourists, "Excuse me, folks! Hi, sorry about the delay, um first round of coffees are on the house, my name is Rory and I'll be around to take your order and as always we'd like to thank you for your patronage since my college tuition sort of depends upon it," she joked, and there were local chuckles, "for you out-of-towners, I'm the owner's daughter," suddenly there was collective understanding, "be right with you."

Rory threw her hair back into a messy ponytail then grabbed the coffee pot from the hot plate she was struck by the presence at the counter in front of the coffee machine. It was Dean, the boy she had noticed, the boy who had noticed her back, in that non-creepy way. She smiled at him; she greeted absently, "Hi."

"Hi," Dean smiled back.

Rory had a strange warm feeling overtake her, she then realized the warmth was from the coffee machine's hotplate; Rory deduced she would set fire to herself if she didn't start moving again and not stare so intently at the boy. "Um, I'll be right with you," Rory cleared her throat regaining her composure, she grabbed the pot, lucky not to have burned her hand on the hot plate while she had been staring at Dean, then she started to go around with the coffee pot and her order pad. She couldn't help but feel self-conscious as she wrote down multitudes of orders, she had that gnawing feeling of eyes on her, and he already admitted to the habit of keeping tabs on her. Rory did her best to be indifferent to the eyes yet she felt strangely flattered at the same time; she made it back to the counter to take everyone's order and worked her way down the line toward Dean, saving him for last.

Rory took a deep breath as she approached him, "So, what can I get you?"

"You still serve breakfast?" Dean asked, noting the time on his watch.

"Yeah, we serve it all day," she said cautiously, wondering if he was slighting the diner's late start.

"Well, I haven't tried the pancakes, yet."

"I highly recommend them; they're my favorite since I practically grew up on them," realizing she may have been divulging too much information, "Um what kind? We have banana, blueberry, strawberry, chocolate, a combo of blueberry-strawberry which I like to call berry-berry or you could add chocolate, or heck throw the banana in there too, I mean why not, make it like a banana split pancake, I'll have to work on that," she cleared her throat again, "I'm sorry, I think I'm getting a cold," she lied, "Um also we have our seasonal pumpkin pancakes, very popular in the fall."

"Pumpkin pancakes?" Dean raised an eyebrow, he was from Chicago and had never heard of such a flavor of pancakes before.

Rory couldn't help but blush at his piqued interest, the way he leaned forward; still, it was stupid to blush over pancakes, "Yeah, we serve them with homemade cinnamon butter. My dad makes the best pumpkin pancakes, I'm a close second I guess, but don't tell Sookie I said that."

"What's a Sookie?" Dean's brow furrowed.

"Not what, who," Rory laughed, "She's the chef at my mom's Inn. She's in constant culinary competition with my dad, in her own mind of course. My dad doesn't need such achievements to pad his ego. Not that Sookie does, but um she's a girl and well she can get self conscious and insecure … at times," realizing she was suddenly rambling again and maybe being a little too honest about the sisterhood of feminism and possibly her own self-consciousness, "I'm sorry what pancakes did you want?"

"I'll try the pumpkin."

"Excellent choice," Rory wrote the order down quickly before she embarrassed herself again, "Any sides?"

"Uh what do you have?" Dean asked, even though there was a menu on the counter right in front of him.

"It comes with eggs, however you want them, and your choice of bacon, sausage, hash browns, fruit cup," Rory listed since she had the menu options memorized by now.

"Fruit cup, hash browns and eggs whites, scrambled."

"That's how I like mine too. You try to eat healthy?" Rory casually asked as she wrote down the items on his receipt.

"For the most part. I'm trying out for the basketball team at school."

"Well, you're tall enough for it…in a good way," Rory added quickly, hoping she didn't sound rude.

"Thanks," Dean chuckled at her nerves.

"You want cheese? On the eggs? That's how I like mine; Extra calcium for strong bones," she winced again, she sounded like a complete nerd.

"Sure."

Rory suddenly wanted to hide to keep from mortifying herself further, but arranging boxes in the store room wasn't an option at the moment, not with this crowd. "Um, I'm going to put your order in. Oh, to drink? Coffee? Juice?"

"Juice, um orange please," Dean had perused the selection from the menu while he waited for Rory to make her rounds.

"I'll be back in a few," Rory clipped Dean's order on the carrousel for Caesar to start preparing it, "Caesar, how's that pancake batter coming?"

"I've got it Rory. Thanks."

"We'll need some pumpkin batter too, let me know if you need help," Rory grabbed some plates from the pass through happy to have a break in her idiotic ramblings in front of Dean.

The crowd quieted down once their meals had been delivered and their complaints were forgotten with coffee, pancakes and the friendly demeanor of Rory Danes; there was the return of casual conversation and occasional laughter from their patrons and Rory knew her dad would be proud of her management of the hungry hordes.

Kirk came into the diner and sat next to Dean at the counter, "Hey, Rory."

"Hey Kirk, how's your doppelganger?" she teased, having heard the edited version of the "Mick story" from her parents, omitting their first day of school tradition.

"Better, thank you," Kirk rubbed his chest, Rory chuckled that he still didn't know what it was, her father could be so cruel at times, funny, but cruel. "Haven't seen you in here much lately," Kirk said in his trade mark monotone, which made it almost sound like an accusation.

Rory sent a quick glance toward Dean, knowing he'd over hear most of this conversation, "Yeah, well I started at Chilton this past week."

"Right, right, the private school," Kirk had said 'private school' as if he was sitting on a nail, "Do you like it there?"

"It's alright," Rory wiped the counter for something to do, just like she had seen Luke do a thousand times, since no one immediately needed her.

"Do you think there are any teaching positions there that would suit me?" Kirk mused.

"What would you teach?" Rory swallowing her laughter and had to ask, so she could recount the story for her mother later.

"Hmm, that would be good to sort out first before I apply, I suppose."

"And don't you need some sort of certification in the subject?" Rory discouraged, not wanting to subject poor Kirk to the minions of Chilton.

" I'll just have the four slice French toast, eggs over easy, with bacon and coffee please."

"You got it," Rory chuckled, put Kirk's order on the clip carousel just as Dean's plate came up. Rory quickly delivered it with a smile. Dean met her smile, but before they could try another conversation, Rory had to return to the register since Miss Patty came to the counter to settle her bill, "Rory dear, where is your father?"

"Oh well, we were having a plumbing issue so dad is taking care of it."

Caesar came out for a moment to help Rory deliver a few fresh plates, "I thought you said he had a late night?"

Rory was worried by the wry smile Patty now wore, "Yes, the plumbing issue took up most of his night last night…so he slept in today."

"I thought Friday nights were spent with your grandparents now," Patty said, knowing and seeing all.

Word traveled fast in such a small town and Rory knew exactly what Patty was thinking of by the accidental euphemism. "Yes, well, when we came home we discovered the plumbing issue, so that took up most of his night so he was thrown off his schedule and couldn't come in this morning." Rory was a cool liar when the situation warranted, a trait she definitely got from her mother, though from time to time Lorelai herself would get tongue tied and flustered and spun the most ridiculous tales; Like mother, like daughter. "It was crazy, mostly me handing tools to my dad, mom…well being mom, dad yelling at her to get out of the bathroom since she wasn't really helping with her colorful commentary on everything that happened, you know how she is…" Rory lamely smiled, a little embarrassed Dean had to over hear such a story; she didn't know which would be worse, Dean imagining her helping her dad with a "plumbing issue" or learning her parents had really spent their night in the throws of passion.

"Oh," Miss Patty seemed disappointed that it would be an actual plumbing problem occupying Luke's time, and not some whimsical euphemism, "Well, how sweet of you to help out here then, I haven't seen you all week?"

"Been playing catch up at Chilton? I'm a few weeks behind everyone else so…" she shrugged.

"How was your first week?"

"Alright, it's very competitive, though."

"Well, if anyone can make Stars Hollow proud it's you sweetheart. Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too," she smiled and Rory noticed Dean. The way Dean was looking at her it was obvious that Dean had overheard her casual conversations with her neighbors. Something embarrassed her by being so popular in town, praise over Chilton in front of Dean; a sadness that they couldn't go to the same school anymore. She scolded his slight smile, "Snoop much?" she teased. Rory got out of Dean's spotlight by keeping busy and bussing a few tables, preparing the oversized coffee mugs and saucers on the tables, ready for new customers when they walked in.

When everything was under control and no one needed anything from her, Rory shyly walked over to where Dean was sitting, enjoying his breakfast since she had to refill the coffee machines with grounds anyway. Rory demurely opened the coffee bags to pour the contents into the filter, desperately wanting to talk to him again, straining for a topic. "So, Dean…"

"Hmm?"

"…You're trying out for basketball; do you like any other sports?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke woke up with a start, it was almost twelve and he was supposed to be at the diner. He had to peel Lorelai off him so he could put on some jeans, find a shirt, socks, his boots, his hat; Luke hurried downstairs to head out the door, but found a note Rory put eye level on the front door, so he would definitely see it.

_Dad, _

_Take a morning off. I've got it. _

_Love _

_Rory_

Luke smiled at the paper then heard bare feet padding behind him. It was Lorelai wrapping her arms around him, "You left me alone again." Lorelai's cheek was pressed against Luke's back.

Luke looked down at the arms around him and saw from the sleeves Lorelai had come down stairs in her satiny black robe with the red roses, and Luke put his hand over hers, "Sorry."

"Hmmm, I want pancakes," she said sleepily.

Luke turned around, so he could put his arms around her waist, "You want to head to the diner? Pumpkin is in season."

"Hmm, Pumpkin," she nuzzled her husband's neck, "Yummy," Lorelai said dreamily, but suddenly she remembered something and was wide awake, "Oh Shoot! It's Saturday, what time is it?"

"Eleven-forty."

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, Stupid mother with stupid Friday night dinner!!"

"What's wrong?"

Lorelai was already on the staircase, "I have to get to the Inn. I have to meet with that mother for her daughter's wedding…Shales, I think," as Lorelai hurried up the stairs.

"When?"

Lorelai called from atop the stairs on her way to the bathroom, "At 12:30, could you make me a Luke's special to go, baby."

"Alright."

"Thank you, I love you!!" Lorelai hollered as the bathroom door slammed shut and the water for the shower started to run.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Wait, wait, wait, you think that the Orioles should have gone to the World Series?" Dean was astonished; he was really enjoying his conversation with one Rory Danes so much that he had only taken a few bites of his breakfast, which were now cold pancakes, since Rory had started the conversation; but also, the fact that Rory was a walking sports encyclopedia was amazing. It was the first sports related conversation with a girl that Dean had really enjoyed, usually he was too busy explaining everything about the game to the girl, but Rory already understood everything and knew her own stats, so that just left a real debate and conversation.

"Yes, that kid clearly was reaching down well below the line and catching a fair ball!" Rory stressed. "That ball was still in play and if he hadn't caught it the game could have turned out totally differently."

"But we are talking about the New York Yankees, the Bronx bombers, the dynasty of the nineties."

"First off they were called the Bronx bombers only because of Babe Ruth, who should have never have left Boston!! Secondly, that kid who caught the ball was from New York, don't you think that's just a little too convenient for the Yankees! The Yankees are playing at home in New York and the officials happen to let that one slide? It's suspicious!"

"He caught the ball."

"He wasn't a player; it was below the line, still in play!!" Rory maintained.

Dean decided to use the opportunity to learn more about the girl who had captured his fancy. "Why are you for the Orioles anyway? Is your family from Baltimore?"

"I just want everyone to play fair; that's why we have rules. Besides, I'm a Red Sox girl."

"Aw, that's why; you're still bitter about Babe Ruth and the curse."

"No! Curses only have power if you believe in them," Rory quoted her father, again.

"Oh okay, that's why they haven't won without him," Dean teased.

"Hey our day is coming!" Rory warned, "I was rooting for the Orioles that year because the Sox were already out of it, and Baltimore was where Edgar Allen Poe was born and because they were playing against the Yankees, who, as I learned in observing and discussing with my dad, are so arrogant, they always walk on the field like they are owed the title every year just for showing up!"

"Well, they have won how many titles? I think it's earned."

"Still every year you have to start from square one, you have to earn it again every year, when they lose they are such babies like they should win every game just because they are the Yankees, win the title every year, no one else gets a ring?"

Dean smiled at her spunk, "Well, I'm from Chicago… I like the Cubs anyway."

"I think that's cute, how they correlated the teams, you know Bears, Cubs. They have the White Sox too, don't know what that's about, I mean I like the Red Sox, so I'm one to talk…"

"Sports shouldn't be cute." Dean scoffed, still enjoying the conversation.

"That's just what my dad says," Rory grinned.

"Wow, we've been talking for like forty minutes about a game that happened years ago," Dean said in awe.

"Really?" Rory smiled as she looked down at her watch, the time just seemed to fly by around Dean.

"I didn't think most girls….you know, followed sports."

"Well, I'm not most girls," Rory couldn't believe she said it, it sounded like something flirtatious Lorelai would say to her dad; "Granted I'd rather watch than play, but sometimes I do. It was sort of a bonding activity for me and my dad, and now because I understand them, I love 'em."

"He got you started early huh?"

"Not really," Rory chuckled, suddenly the diner's phone rang, "Excuse me," and Rory went to answer it, "Luke's diner?"

It was her father on the phone, "Hey, hon, thanks for opening today. I really appreciate it."

"Well, it was more Caesar than me, but he was very happy to see me. And I was happy to have the choice in today's specials. I love having that power."

"Yeah, well, with your schedule … you're the best."

"Everything okay at home?" Rory asked curiously.

Luke feigned, "Yeah, just last night, you know Friday night dinners are a bit of a drain on us, you know… "

"Yeah, you two looked pleasantly engaged," Rory said cheekily teasing her father.

"What?" Then Luke seemed to realize, "You didn't come upstairs this morning did you??"

"Maybe."

Luke was mortified and leaned his head against the wall by the kitchen phone, "Aw Jeez, I'm sorry hon."

"Dad, its fine, it's what I get for not knocking, really. It's cute and I'm used to it by now!"

"Still you shouldn't have to see or think about that… not for another… you know…fifty years."

"Dad, I've had biology. I know what you and mom are doing to procreate."

"Aw, Jeez," Luke pounded his fist beside the phone, "Look, I'll be there soon okay."

"Oh, um," Rory suddenly go anxious, "That's okay, I've got it really. If you want to spend the day with mom…"

"She's on her way to work, she has a meeting with a mother of the bride for that wedding."

"Oh well, still you should take a day off, you work so hard…" Rory really didn't mind, she liked talking to Dean, who knows what would happen if her father discovered her little crush was sitting at the counter.

"What about you? My star scholar needs a break too. You should be relaxing with Lane, recharging for another week of school. Go see a movie, or shopping, or do something without a uniform, preferably staying out of prison."

"Dad, I _really_ don't mind," Rory assured.

"Rory, you've been catching up all week at school, reading syllabus after syllabus, you deserve some time for yourself and your friends. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay," Rory gulped and slowly hung up the phone; she didn't know what to do. She only had ten minutes before her father arrived. If her father saw how well she got along with her new friend Dean, well her father would know there was a Dean, and said Dean might then be in mortal danger. Right now, her dad sort of knew there was a Dean, vaguely, that Rory liked someone, but if her dad got a face and a name, well then Dean might be in sights of her father's protective streak. The Danes family never had to deal with boys before…Rory hurried over to Dean. "You all done?" she said quickly.

Looking up from his cold, still loaded plate, "Um, no," Dean seemed off put by her sudden change in tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Um no, no, just I need to clear these plates, you need to settle up your bill and get on with your day. Practice basketball and stuff."

"I don't mind hanging out," Dean shrugged, "Maybe having these pancakes reheated."

"I mean I don't mind either," Rory blurted out, but then remembering her goal to save Dean from her dad, "but um you know when running a business, especially a restaurant, turn-around rate is very important, you know you get customers out so new customers can come in…so you can make more money…" Rory suddenly heard how that sounded, "but of course it's also important to maintain your base… you know respect your regulars so they come back and tell their friends and through word of mouth you get the previously mentioned new customers and new regulars… so um... I guess what I'm saying is… well I'd like you to see you again… that is 'we', collectively, of Luke's diner, would like you to come back…here… to the diner…my college tuition sort of depends on it…" she laughed lamely. "I'm going to wrap this up for you," taking his plate into the kitchen before her cheeks got too red.

Dean was slightly confused by her blathering chatter, but had to grin at how she conveyed that she wanted to see him again. At least he thought she wanted to see him again, he wasn't really sure with the double speak.

The silence from Dean was agony for Rory, had she inadvertently offended him by shooing him off, she was merely trying to protect him for her father. She came back with the take out bag of his left over, cold breakfast, "I'm sure you have to practice your basketball for tryouts and well, I have other customers that need my attention... so…"

"Okay … well what do I owe you?"

"Five twenty five," Rory rang Dean up quickly and did all but kick him out the door before her father arrived. She wanted to crawl under the counter and hide for as much of fool she made of herself. The only time she had been relaxed around Dean was when she was talking about sports, a subject she was comfortable with.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Honey, I'm home!" Lorelai droned.

"Hey," Luke greeted his wife with a kiss, "You look beat?"

"Twins… I have to do a double wedding for twins…" Lorelai put her purse on the table and peeled off her coat, "When Michel took the message he wrote down _'daughter's wedding'_, as in singular…I meet with the mother and suddenly there are two brides and I see that it's really _daughters'_," she emphasized the 's', "Plural! Now I need two of everything… two cakes, more flowers, continue the Double Mint theme and find another flower girl…. Jackie and Jessica, the brides, both arguing over make it pink, make it blue, make it pink, make it blue, it's like the fairies from Sleeping Beauty only with way higher, squeakier voices flying around my head! … Finally the mother exercised her authority being the one paying for everything and decided on purple and saved me. If I ever do get pregnant remind me never to have twins."

"I'm not sure how much say we will have in the matter…"

"Then the crisis of crisis… soup or salad. Soup or salad…a huge twenty minute argument in the lobby, for all to see, about soup or salad; seriously where did she raise these girls, _The Young and The Restless_? Everything was a big deal; there was always something in tumult and chaos."

"Choice of soup or salad?" Luke deduced.

Lorelai confirmed plainly, "Yes, the only logical choice; Oh Luke Danes, take me away…" she hugged her hubby again.

Luke took his wife in his arms, "Well, you're home now, dinner's ready and you can just relax not have to think about… any of them."

"Huh, relax, how can I relax when I sent Maury up to Mrs. Shales room."

"Didn't know it was that kind of inn; which one is he again?"

"The masseuse who looks like Antonio Banderas."

"Wow, using all your best ammo."

"Well, after saving me from the high-pitched fairies, I think she deserved it."

"Well good thing I'm your personal masseur," Luke leaned in to kiss her.

Lorelai cooed wondering if they had time for a one on one session before dinner, "Where's Rory?"

"In her room."

"Rats," Lorelai kissed Luke again, "Everything okay here?"

Luke took a deep breath, obviously trying not to worry, but shared with his wife, "Rory's being quiet again."

"She's always quiet."

"Yeah, well this is a different kind of quiet. When I came to the diner today she was acting … strange."

"Strange? How?"

"I don't know, just something seemed off; I mean she was even more helpful than usual, it was like… I don't know, like she was guilty of something."

"…and what crime could she have committed? At the diner not refilled the ketchup?"

"I don't know but it was like she was walking on egg shells around me all day."

"Well, maybe she missed being at the diner? Maybe she didn't know if you instilled any major changes while she's been gone."

"Lorelai, it's me, the last major change I had was getting married."

"And adopting Rory," Lorelai added.

"The point is I don't do major changes. I think something is wrong, and she won't tell us."

"Luke right now she's in her own head trying to problem solve something on her own. Maybe she learned that from you…" Lorelai teased.

"Hey she's always been that way…so you've told me…I don't know, she's working so hard with school she doesn't even have time for a movie?…she's pushing herself too hard."

"Well, whatever it is, she'll come to us when the time is right. In the mean time maybe we insist she take a break with a movie tonight…"

"Yeah, but I mean she's always been able to talk to us before. Why not now?"

7777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile, Rory was in her room, on the phone with her best friend, Lane, "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Dean Forester? How rustic?" Rory giggled, feeling stupid over finally learning Dean's last name. She was sitting on her floor by her bed, hoping the mattress would muffle from her parents that she was talking on the phone.

"I think you mean masculine," Lane said dryly on the other end of the phone, she was sitting inside her closet, to keep the conversation from any adult parental figure, "Yeah, and he is from Chicago, but I'll have to do a little more digging on Monday at school since it's the weekend and thanks to my mother I'm totally cut off from the grapevine; you totally caught me off guard. You say he's trying out for basketball?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll start there… why are we being all Secret Squirrel about this, anyway?"

"Because Morocco, you know how my folks freaked out when I thought I didn't want to go to Chilton. And when mom found out the reason was a boy, she flipped! I've seen enough movies to know that my dad definitely has that protective gene in him. I just don't know how they would react… I mean I've never really dated before… that is not to assume that I am dating Dean… so far every time I talk to him I sound like a complete idiot…"

"Well you're not comfortable around boys…"

"Jeez, is it that obvious? I just don't get it! I mean, I was with boys everyday at Stars Hollow high, I'm with boys at Chilton, snooty strange rich boys who can't get my name right… but they are still boys, gross unwashed boys who can barely tie a tie, but still, …and my cousin Jess and I are best buds…"

"This is different; You and Jess are like brother and sister; this is a boy you actually Like-Like, so naturally you get all nervous and flustered… your cheeks feel warm, your palms sweat, you think you're making a complete idiot of yourself…"

Rory began to wonder how her long time friend could see so clearly into her soul, "How do you know that?"

"Those who can't do …teach… that and watching all those episodes of 90210 with your mom helped."

"Clearly I didn't pay enough attention."

"I'll find out what I can…but tell me more of what happened at the diner…"

Luke knocked on Rory's door "Rory, dinner!"

"Oh, I've got to go… I'll tell you later… I promise…"

"You can't leave me hanging…."

"I've got to go, it's dinner."

"Well you can call me until nine…"

"Yeah but its movie night; I need an escape, to just think about something else for a few hours."

"Well depending on what you watch, maybe you can pick up some pointers on how to approach boys. Come by my house tomorrow and tell me everything."

"Okay bye."

Rory came out of her room, Lorelai brightly greeted her, "Hey Hon you want to earn some extra cash and help me with this wedding?"

"Um sure, what do you need?"

"Well someone to oversee warm wishes book and gift table, someone to keep me from killing Michel for being Michel… Ugh it makes my head hurt. So what movie do we want to see tonight?" Lorelai asked enthusiastically.

"Stalag 17 anyone," Rory said with a forced smile, Rory doubted she'd get any dating tips from a WWII prison camp, but perhaps that was the best option for her to not think about her lack of love life experience for a few hours and be distracted with the rugged William Holden.

Suddenly there was a rat-tattatting on the back door, and Babette came running inside.

"Hey Folks! Wow!" Babette said dramatically, "Whatever that is, it smells really good in here!"

"It's some kind of chicken with an herb I can't remember," Lorelai smiled that she always had the best dinner in town.

Rory smiled at her neighbor, "The orange stuff is butternut squash that I made; you want try it?" she offered.

"Would I?" and Babette automatically sat down at the kitchen table as if she was part of the family, completely forgetting her original purpose for coming to the house. When Rory handed her a full plate, "Lorelai you're so lucky to have two such amazing chefs in the same house!"

"I know I really hit the jackpot. Especially with an appetite like mine."

"Tell me about it," Babette agreed, "I was just telling Patty the other day it's going to be hard to tell when you are actually pregnant because you already have such a large appetite." The Danes family exchanged an awkward glance with each other, they now had a glimpse into the town's close scrutiny on their personal project, as they had long suspected, Babette was oblivious to her gaff. "Hey sugah, you mind giving me another helping? I want to share this with Morey," handing her plate back to Rory who complied.

Lorelai smiled at her quirky neighbor, though she found being the star of the gossip mill annoying at times, "Return the plate whenever, we have eleven more."

Luke was a little uncomfortable over how interested his neighbors were with his and his wife's personal business and decided to focus Babette on why she came over, "Did you need something, Babette?" he would be sorry he asked.

"Oh yeah, Cinnamon is stuck under the front porch again. Can I borrow Luke and some vegetable oil," and Babette took another bite of the meal.

Before Luke could silently, politely protest, "Of course," Lorelai immediately offered, then Luke made some indefinable noise of surprise.

"It's the same old story," Babette rasped, not paying any attention to Luke, "I'm callin' her and I'm callin' her and I go around the porch and this big orange tush is just starin' me in the face."

"I hate when that happens," Lorelai chuckled. Behind Babette, Luke mutely pleaded with his wife to not make him fish out the orange tush. Lorelai could see the annoyance on her husband's face, but attentively listened to her neighbor.

"Yeah. She's must've been meowin' for an hour but Morey was playing some Thelonious on the Steinway and when Morey plays I go into this trance where all I can see is blue and moon and stars…and I finally snapped out of it when I heard this really loud angry meow."

Lorelai could see Luke was simmering and about to boil over, "Tell you what, we'll get the oil and I'll send Luke on over."

"Aw thanks doll; it's the strangest thing, I mean here Cinnamon is our baby, yet Luke is the only one who can coax her out."

Lorelai smiled, "Yeah, he's just like cat nip," hoping to shoo Babette out before her husband blew his top.

Babette lowered her scratchy voice, thumbing in the direction of Luke, "You're such a lucky girl having that sleep next to you every night."

Luke spoke up, "I'm right here!"

"Aw sorry, sugah, I know you embarrass easily; I'll bring the plate by tomorrow."

As soon as the back door closed Rory had a front row seat to the action as she discreetly got the oil from the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Luke pleaded.

"Being a good Samaritan?" Lorelai shrugged.

"By offering my services like that!"

"Well naturally not _those_ kinds of services."

"Lorelai."

"Luke she's our friend. So is Morey and like it or not so is Cinnamon."

"I know but I married you! I cook for you and Rory, and you are offering up our food like that? At least at the diner I could charge her."

"Well, consider like the diner's new buy so many meals get one free deal."

"…And again with this stupid cat. If I'm doing anyone's honey-do list it's yours, not half the neighborhood's"

"Luke, it's only once in awhile."

"Well, those 'once in a whiles' have been increasing all summer, the stupid thing hasn't learned yet!"

Lorelai countered, "It's a cat, a cat who loves you by the way."

"Yeah, well I'm taken. Maybe you could explain that to the hair ball. I still have cat hair in my sleeping bag when the stupid thing found it's way into it and it couldn't get out."

"Luke, come on, you know what she means to Babette, they never had kids, she's like their baby, are you saying that if our baby was under the porch you wouldn't crawl under there and save him or her."

"First off, I hope I'm a responsible enough parent not to let my baby crawl under the porch. Rory have you ever been trapped under the porch with me as your dad?"

"Not once," Rory said dryly.

"Luke, it's a cat; that's what they do."

"Exactly! It's a cat, not a baby, so let natural selection sort it out! Isn't that what Darwin was all about?"

"Luke, you know what this cat means to Babette. Besides as a reward I can put a few enjoyable things on my honey-do list, like get me pregnant."

"Lorelai," Luke hushed, "could you not say things like that in front of Rory."

"It's okay dad, I'm used to it."

"Well, I'm not!" he protested.

Lorelai charmed him again, "Please, Luke, for me, save Cinnamon's orange tush."

Luke rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, "Alright!" took the vegetable oil from his daughter and was out the door to save a cat in peril.

Rory didn't know how her mother did it. Her father was dead set against saving cinnamon again, but after a few sweet words, promises of romantic reciprocation and her father was a lost man, Lorelai had Luke wrapped around her ring finger.

"How do you do that?" Rory said in awe of her mother, wondering how Lorelai embraced her feminine whiles so confidently.

"Do what?" Lorelai shrugged, not seeing that she had done anything extraordinary.

"That!" Rory gestured to where her father had stood, "Just get him to just bend and shape to your will! You always have control of the situation, you always get your way, you never get flustered or nervous or sound like an idiot."

"Well, it helps that when he asked me to marry him and I said yes, in the fine print of that little favor, it said that I would always get my way!"

"Mom, I'm serious."

"Well it wasn't always that way. I mean I did some really idiotic things to get his attention before we started dating."

"Like what?"

"Well, I bought all this unnecessary automotive equipment, the battery in the Jeep had died and Luke said he help me install the new one, so I borrowed Sookie's car and the sales guy saw me as the gullible female and I just took whatever he sold me because … I wanted an excuse to be with Luke. Luke installed the new battery; showed me how to change the oil. I even took advantage of him showing me that you know stick thingy…" Lorelai strained for the word.

"The oil dipstick?" Rory was very car savvy since her father taught her everything she knew and she was eager to learn from her mother's flirtatious style.

"Yeah; I couldn't find the right hole to put it back, and your dad took my hand to guide it to the right place. I remember, looking over my shoulder at him and we were so close, my hand felt funny as he was holding it. Then, well, we both were nervous and embarrassed and knew we were staring at each other for too long. He told me everything that I could return to the store, and told them my big strong boyfriend would come with me from then on; even though Luke and I weren't you know together yet."

Considering this as research, Rory posed, "Well, how did he ask you out? I mean like how long did it take finally?"

Lorelai suddenly smiled, "Why are you asking? Are you finally asking me for advice on how to snag your boy?"

"I don't need any advice, because there is no boy," Rory dismissed quickly, she had hoped her mother had forgotten.

"Well, when the queen of denial gets back to Cairo, let me know."

"Okay the damn cat is out," Luke grumbled as he returned through the back door.

"Thank you," Lorelai put her hands on both his cheeks and pulled him in for a big kiss.

"Yeah, yeah," as he put the oil on the counter not needing it after all.

"Since you did that so quickly, you get to take your time later on," Lorelai enticed.

"Aw Jeez, I've told you…. I've got to change my shirt thanks to you, crawling on the ground for that stupid flea bag," Luke headed upstairs.

"Oh, goodie, I'll help," Lorelai teased as she followed her husband into the house leaving Rory to merely shake her head at their often comical love story, at a loss on how to begin her own.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

While at school Rory found herself distracted by Dean. It was ridiculous! She had teacher's lectures to pay attention too and notes to take, but she kept savoring their conversation from Saturday, worried about what he thought of her shooing him out of the diner, anxious for any tid-bit Lane could dig up. Even Julia Jack noticed Rory was distracted, in the hallway as she stared at her locker between classes, "You alright, Rory?"

"Aw yeah. Just thinking of things back at home."

Julia leaned against the locker, "Huh, parent's fighting?"

"No nothing like that."

After school, Rory was sitting at her family's favorite table by the window in the diner, waiting for Lorelai to come in from work so they could have a family dinner together. Even then, with her father bussing tables a few feet away, in the diner that had become like a second home, she couldn't concentrate, couldn't focus on her school work, she kept thinking of Dean, willing him to appear, dreading how she'd explain him to her father should Dean suddenly enter the diner and start talking to Rory.

Then Lorelai dramatically burst into the diner, "My God, this day. The swans, the tulle, my head, Luke Danes! I need you!!"

Luke came out of the kitchen and rushed to his wife since it sounded like an emergency; "What is it? What's wrong?"

Lorelai threw her arms around her husband and laid the biggest kiss on his lips, taking Luke completely by surprise. Miss Patty kindly explained to the tourist patrons who were taken aback by the display, "It's alright they are married; sort of our small town love story; you see they met here in this very diner…."

When they hadn't separated for a while, Rory cleared her throat to signal they should cut it out, when that didn't work she averted her interest to clearing up her books so they could use the table for their family dinner. Rory happened to look out the window and noticed Dean walking across the square outside talking to a few new friends he had made in the hollow. Rory began to wonder if he would look over and see her in the window; then feared he would see her parents making out like fiends. That would completely mortify her. Rory snapped her attention back to her parents when her mother pulled away from Luke to say, "I need the largest cheeseburger in the world. Let's break a record here, mister," Lorelai patted her husband's shoulder to encourage him on his way.

Luke was still recovering from her enthusiastic greeting with his arms still around her; "Uh, bad day?"

Lorelai immediately started to vent to her loving family, "This wedding is a nightmare. We got these ten boxes of creepy larvae that are supposed to swarm into beautiful butterflies on the big day. They swarmed a little early! Then the grooms finally arrived...OH…MY…GOD…"

"What are they like computer sci-fi geeks with the Barbie girls?"

"Worse… another set of identical twins!"

"What?" Luke's brow furrowed.

"I kid you not, Matt and Mark… both of their monograms can be MJ forever, I've been with them all day and I still don't know which guy is supposed to be with which girl… I hope that the preacher or whoever can keep it straight," Lorelai eyed her husband, "Luke, while I usually love it when you take your time, but I thought the sign on the door said 'open'?"

"Jeez, you're crabby," Luke observed.

"Crazy weddings make me that way. Cheeseburger!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

Lorelai removed her coat and was about to sit down to give her daughter her full attention while they waited for the burger. She barely put down her purse, when she saw Patty at another table, "Oh Patty," Lorelai abandoned her seat and her daughter, unknowingly interrupting Patty's storytelling, "Patty, Patty,"

"Well, naturally when Rory found out they had been dating…" Patty realized Lorelai was standing beside her, "Oh, um yes dear?" she feigned hoping Lorelai didn't notice she was telling the love story again.

"I need you to help my wedding couples' with their first dances."

"What everyone?" Patty asked a little annoyed at her salad being interrupted.

"No just the brides and grooms."

"How many are we talking? Because you know my usual rate will apply per…"

"Two sets, two identical twin sets are getting married."

"To each other?"

"Yup."

"Oh honey," Patty said clearly off put, "isn't that a little…?"

"Side show freakish?" Lorelai supplied.

"Well, I was going to say …unusual. You know I dated a pair of twin acrobats when I was in France… I couldn't decide who was more handsome because I simply couldn't tell them apart. Which is just as well because the tour ended…"

Lorelai forced a smile, "Well, you are the miracle worker, for 6 whole months you had Rory prancing around like a real ballerina."

"Well, she was naturally talented; she has such a long tall frame…"

"Please Patty," Lorelai folded her hands.

"Of course I'll do it for you."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Patty turned back to the couple she had been talking too, "So anyway, naturally Rory was upset at first, but once she got to know Luke…"

"Burger up," Lorelai heard Caesar call.

"Dinner, yeah!" Lorelai hurried back over to her table, smiled at Luke as he set down her and Rory's plates, then she noticed Rory was looking eagerly out the window. Lorelai turned to join her while Luke headed back to the kitchen for his own plate, "What are we looking at?" Lorelai asked.

"Huh?" Rory's head snapped back to face her mother.

"Who are we looking for?"

"Oh, no one, nothing just people watching," Rory shrugged.

"Ok?" Lorelai noted the odd dismissal, it was similar to how Luke described Rory's behavior on Saturday; guilty.

Rory started to ramble, "You know like television only without the electricity, or a script really… maybe it's kind of like a reality program only because I know all the characters because I live here."

"Right?" the wheels were still turning in Lorelai's mind trying to figure out the odd behavior.

Luke came back with his dinner and sat next to Lorelai. "I thought you were starving?"

"What oh I am, I just got distracted."

"We were talking about reality TV," Rory smiled and waited for her father to react, a Danes rant guaranteed to save Rory from further questioning about what or who had been out the window.

"Stupid waste of time programs. Producers con a bunch of stupid people seeking their fifteen minutes of fame, get them to sign a bunch a wavers and make them do God knows what for stupid prizes and money. And sometimes the producers tell them what to do, how to react, because things aren't playing out to their preconceived template, that's scripted, that's not reality. Stupid MTV with their Real World starting it all."

"I'm sorry I made you watch that," Rory apologized, "Mom got me hooked it."

Luke shuttered to recall, "It was like a bizarre social experiment train wreck; Only with the same story lines just repeat over and over again just different people jumping into different beds. The maverick boy catches the eye of an insecure, innocent girl next door, breaks her heart because he's moving on to someone new, usually a… you know…"

"A slut?" Lorelai provided.

"Well yeah," Luke sheepishly agreed since he really didn't use that language.

Lorelai looked down at her burger and switched gears quickly, "Luke!" Lorelai elongated with a whine.

"What?"

"This is a turkey burger… after the day I've had…"

Luke lowered his voice, "Lorelai, do you want a baby?"

Lorelai sighed heavily, "Yes; but did I tell you about the larvae?"

"Yes," Luke winced.

"Okay," Lorelai tried again, "Ooh and did I tell you Sookie had a little meltdown over strawberries…"

"How does anyone melt down over strawberries?" Luke said across the table.

"Luke," Lorelai said flatly, "It's Sookie."

"Right," Luke dully agreed, "You were saying?"

"Jackson didn't think his batch of strawberries were good enough for Sookie's high standards so he brought her blueberries instead…but she's has to make strawberry shortcake for two hundred people and he wouldn't even let her see a photo of them."

"Shortcake? For a reception? Whatever happened to wedding cakes?" Luke asked.

"They're already decided on… but… they wanted a choice… I don't know it makes my head hurt…So to cheer her up we started debating if Mark walks into a hotel room and he sees his wife naked, but it's not his wife, it's his naked sister-in-law, and he has sex with her. Would that be cheating?"

"Aw Jeez, Lorelai…" he winced again.

Suddenly, Rory was Rory again and was interested in the conversation with her folks, "What's this again?"

"Ah ha! Did I tell _you_ about the twin brides and grooms?"

"NO," Rory sounded delightedly horrified.

"Just eat the turkey," Luke grumbled, "I'll make you a real burger next time."

"Can I at least have coconut breaded chicken in my future?"

"Possibly."

"Alright, deal," Lorelai ate the turkey burger without further complaint, and told Rory about the Twin couples.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Friday night dinner, and Lorelai was just recounting a Stars Hollow anecdote for her parents, "So Sookie was yelling at Jackson, 'I was desperate! I needed the strawberries!' and Jackson was all like hurt and betrayed, 'So this is what we've come to? You sneaking around behind my back buying somebody else's strawberries? You disgust me!' and he ran off in sort of a zigzag pattern down the street, with Sookie following him to apologize trying to make up with him, and they bother were almost hit by a car."

Emily was aghast, "and you choose to hang out with these people?"

"Yeah, mom, Sookie is my best friend." If anything, Lorelai thought Emily would appreciate Sookie's resolve for high standards.

"What …interesting past times your neighbors choose to entertain yourself with," Emily said with a face as if she had swallowed glass.

"Their good people mom. Aren't these Friday night dinners so you can really get to know us and the stars hollow experiences? Well these little episodes are part of that life experience." Lorelai had hoped that if she shared enough outrageous Stars Hollow stories that Emily would blink first, cave, and cancel the Friday night dinners entirely.

"The point, as you so eloquently put it, is for the family to spend quality time together." Emily really didn't want to admit that she didn't really know or understand her own daughter, so she diverted her attention her right, "Rory, what's new with you?"

Rory gulped, she really didn't want to be under her grandmother's scrutiny. She was anxiously waiting for a full report from Lane on one Dean Forester, but as Lane assured her reliable discreet reconnaissance takes times. So Rory deflected to her father. "Um, Dad saved a cat?"

"Excuse me?" Emily blinked; she had expected more sense from her bright granddaughter. Luke's head shot up from his plate, obviously not wanting to be the subject of discussion.

Still Rory shared with her grandparents, "Our neighbor, Babette has this really old orange cat, and well Cinnamon, the cat, got stuck under their porch and dad's the only one who can get him out, it took some vegetable oil but he got the cat out in no time."

Her father looked mortified that his in-laws would hear of his heroics, while Lorelai seemed to beam with pride over the story, maybe these dinners wouldn't last a month.

"I'll go check on dessert," Emily huffed out of the room.

"Hmm," the sound of his wife's chair brought Richard out of his newspaper, which he had chosen to read for some intelligent relief from his daughter's whimsical anecdotes; It was unclear if he had heard the cat anecdote. After looking at his watch, "Oh I have to make a call."

"Richard Gilmore this is family time."

"You have to check on dessert, two minutes."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Emily rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

As soon as his mother-in-law was out of the room, Luke immediately scolded his wife's wine glass, "You're not supposed to be drinking; What if you're pregnant?"

Lorelai immediately defended herself, "My mother offered, what was I supposed to do? If I had refused or asked for something else she would in typical Emily interrogation fashion have asked why and then our secret would be out."

"There is no secret because you're not pregnant yet."

"They why are you getting so upset?"

"Because we don't know if you're pregnant or not."

"Luke the level of my wine hasn't changed if you'd care to notice. I pick up the glass, I put it to my lips but I'm not really taking a sip. I've been faking and favoring my water, I swear! Now watch the door."

"What are you doing?" Luke asked Lorelai got out of her chair and found the nearest plant.

"Keeping up the charade, watch the door!"

Rory eyed her mother while Luke kept an eye on the kitchen door and listened as Emily gave the cook instructions for dessert. Lorelai dumped her wine in the plant and hurried back to her seat. They immediately fell silent again as if no words had been exchanged when they heard Emily's heels approaching the dining room. There wasn't time to scold Rory for her misdirection tactic and bringing up Cinnamon.

"Um mom could I have a refill?" Lorelai asked politely.

"May I," Emily corrected.

Lorelai felt like she was six years old again, "Fine, may I have a refill?"

"You've finished your wine already?"

"Yeah, and now I'd like another."

"When I left your glass as practically full."

"Well, it's empty now so fill it up before it feels neglected."

"Aren't you driving home?"

"Luke's driving tonight, and if you were so worried about us getting home perhaps you shouldn't offer alcohol at all. Now fill 'er up. It's getting sad seeing all these other full glasses."

"I really don't like your tone, Lorelai," Emily said primly.

"What is this the 1920's? Why are you being so stingy on the wine?"

"One does not simply knock back a few glasses of wine to wash down a meal."

"But it was so perfectly paired with the menu," Lorelai smiled anticipating her mother's lecture on wine and taste.

Luke knew this was a stupid reason to have a fight, "Lorelai, just let it go."

"Fine," Lorelai thought it was a strange testament to her volatile relationship with her mother. It was as if Emily took joy in depriving Lorelai of what she wanted. Whether as a child and Lorelai wanted to run around the house or as a teenager and wanted to runaround with her boyfriend after midnight, Emily was always putting a damper on the things that gave Lorelai joy. How vehemently Emily protested Lorelai's marriage to Luke, Luke's adoption of Rory, Lorelai was afraid of what Emily would think and do when they finally did get to tell her that Lorelai was pregnant. Would Emily spoil Lorelai's joy in that too?

77777777777777777777777

"We did it!," Mrs. Shales lumbered over to Lorelai, stumbling due to the uneven landscape of the grass and because she was a little tippsy.

"We sure did," Lorelai accepted the drunken hug from the mother of the brides.

"God, I feel wonderful."

"I'm so glad it turned out the way you wanted it."

"Sister Sledge! Excuse me." Mrs. Shales ran off to join everyone else on the dance floor. Lorelai walked over to where Rory was sitting with the guestbook. "Hey, stranger."

"Hey."

"Good turnout?"

"Yeah."

"Aw good," Lorelai sat next to Rory, "Tell me what sadist invented heels again."

"I think it was a man wanting to make women's' legs look longer and sexier."

"Bastard," Lorelai grumbled, as she took off her shoes and rubbed her feet.

"Here, here!" Rory agreed, even though she decided on flats for the wedding, "I told you not to buy the size too small just because they were on sale!"

"Yes, thank you, Thomas Jefferson."

A waitress came over to where they were sitting, and set two drinks on the table, what looked like a mojito in front of Lorelai and a coke in front of Rory, "from the gentlemen."

"Excuse me? A 'gentleman' is sending me and my daughter a drink?" Lorelai shook her head, "No, no, send it back."

"What?" the waitress was confused.

"Tell this guy that I would love to accept it, I just have to check with my husband first."

The waitress complied and put the glasses back on her tray.

"Why did you do that?" Rory asked, having wanted the coke.

"I don't need a stranger to try and hydrate me and my daughter. He's probably some dirty old man who sent us both drinks as insurance he'd get some."

"Gross," Rory frowned.

"Besides after the scolding I got from your dad last night about a glass of wine that I merely pretended to drink…and after our little Ian Jack bet, I don't want your dad to get jealous. He's the love of my life and the only one for me."

"Glad to hear it," Luke came around the porch corner, in a suit, "by the way I checked with your husband, and that was a virgin mojito."

Lorelai smiled, "You sent the drinks over?" it was a rare treat when Luke would surprise them at the Inn so dressed to impress.

"Yeah, you two are working so very hard," he said dryly, noting Lorelai had taken off her shoes already.

"What are you doing here?"

"It was slow at the diner," he shrugged, "I wanted to be with my girls, the lull was so bad I had enough time to go to the house and change…Ben is there so…"

Lorelai giggled, "Well, since you traveled all this way, you get to dance with me," she started to lead him over to the dance floor, "Come on, they are playing our song."

"Since when is 'Sway' our song?"

"Come on Luke!" Lorelai pouted, "I want to dance with my husband!"

"Rory, help me out," Luke pleaded.

Rory only smiled, "Actually, I call dibs on the next dance. I have to check on the gift table but I'll be right back."

"Aw Jeez," Luke rolled his eyes since his daughter had refused to save him, and he let Lorelai drag him onto the floor.

Rory watched as her dad reluctantly, but dutifully began to sway with his wife, and despite himself, enjoyed it. Rory went around the porch to check on the gift table, when she looked up and saw him on the lawn, Dean Forester, who looked equally awe struck to see her. Rory smiled and rounded the porch stairs. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"I um, I was just you know exploring the town, you know to get my bearings; I found a path through the woods that lead up here."

"Yeah, that's the scenic root; I take that way sometimes when my mom needs me to work up here."

"Oh, so this is the Inn where your mom works," Dean couldn't help but look Rory up and down.

"Yeah," Rory was a little perturbed and self-conscious over his blatant examination of her entire, "It's rude to stare, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," Dean flustered out, "it's just…"

"…just what?"

"You look …beautiful."

Rory blushed, Usually her mother was the one to get all the attention for beauty in the family, Rory was known for her brains, which made Luke the brawn of the trio; "Thank you," it was nice to know she had the same disarming effect on him from time to time; she just had to wear a dress to do it.

"I mean I've never seen you so dressed up, usually you're in jeans or that plaid uniform… not that you look bad… you know ever."

"I think I get it."

"So um you're working now?"

"Yeah, there's a wedding reception now."

"Huh, two very different careers you have for yourself."

"Not really, both are based on customer service. And I learned different things from each of my folks."

"Well, I've been in town just over a month, and I haven't even met your folks yet. I'm starting to wonder if they really exist."

"They are very real, they're on the dance floor at the moment. Maybe if you went to a town meeting you could hear one of my dad's instant classic rants," suddenly realized was she really inviting him to meet her parents? Not that they would embarrass her, but that was a little forward and presumptuous, but he brought up meeting them. Rory then remembering that she had to take a turn around the floor with her father, "Oh um actually I should head back; you know, duties to attend to."

Dean looked sad that their conversation had come to an end, all he and Rory had were these stolen moments, this chance meetings of crossing paths in such a small town. He started to turn with his hands in his pockets, to wander the grounds, then back down the path back to town.

"Dean!"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful on the way back. With the grade of going down the hill, there's a lot of… uneven terrain. You could twist your ankle and if you did that you couldn't be on the basketball team."

"Sure, thanks. See you later."

Rory headed back toward the reception with a smile on her face and a warm strange feeling in her chest and a tingle at the back of her neck.

"There you are," Luke sighed, "Hurry, your mom has threatened to make the band play 'My Girl' for us …" suddenly the recognizable tune began, "Too late. Well, shall we get this over with?" Luke offered his daughter his hand.

Rory giggled, "Hey, I like this song."

Luke led his daughter on to the floor; while wedding guests and Lorelai enjoyed the touching dance.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had just finished helping to pack all of the gifts into the father of the grooms' car and searched for her parents to head home. She was about to round the corner of Inn's porch, when suddenly she heard the unmistakable sound of a pair of wedding guests who had paired off and were making out around the corner. The guy had his girl flush against Inn's wall; the woman had her shoes in her hand while her arm was slung around her beau's neck. Since the pair's eyes was closed, Rory was unnoticed, Rory swallowed her amusement over the situation; then thought back to her brief encounter with Dean. How handsome he was when he said she was beautiful.

Dean had noticed Rory, they kept running into each other, but what was the next step. Traditionally, the guy would ask the girl he was interested in out on a date, if he had asked her out for coffee she would have definitely accepted, but the best coffee in town was at her father's diner, that would be problematic. Even if they went on Luke's day off, the townies would make sure word got back to her parents. If only they could just hang out together, without the scrutiny her parents were under. Maybe they could get to know each other better and see if their relationship was more than mere attraction. Rory had read hundreds of love stories, saw countless movies, witnessed her parents deal with trials and tribulations, happiness and harmonies, but in all her study, in all her observations in matters of the heart, Rory had never learned how to make such things happen. How to act and react to make things turn out the way she hoped they would. How to make it possible that one day she and Dean could be the affectionate couple around the corner, Rory's face flushed to think about actually kissing Dean and she was a little embarrassed to over hear the intimate whispers not meant to be heard by prying ears.

"Hmm, you are such a good kisser," The woman around the corner whispered to her beau, "Where were you when I was in high school?"

"About 30 miles away."

"Shame on me for not exploring outside Hartford."

"Lorelai, there's only so much a man can take."

"Luke Danes," Lorelai's big blue eyes shined as she whispered excitedly, "Make a baby with me."

"You're not supposed to be thinking about the B-word," Luke wryly grinned.

"Shut up and kiss me," and their lips met eagerly again.

Rory decided to clear her throat to signal to her parents that they weren't alone anymore in their dark corner.

Lorelai was so startled that she dropped her shoes with a thud on the wooden porch, she pulled away from her husband; "Oh, Rory! Hey! What's going on?" Luke stepped back from his wife, wiping her lipstick from his mouth, his face matching the shade over their daughter catching them all over each other yet again, like a couple of teenagers. Lorelai smoothed out her purple dress and collected her shoes from the porch.

Rory gave her mother a minor debriefing, since Lorelai had been busy and distracted for the last few minutes. "Um, all the gifts are loaded in the father of the grooms' car, the cab arrived to take the happy couples to the airport and they are on their way, Mrs. Shales was safely escorted up to her room, and I'm ready to go home and change into some sneakers; that is if you two are done."

Lorelai giggled, "Oh, I think we can finish up at home."

"Jeez, Lorelai," Luke hid his face in his hand.

"Come on, let's go home," Lorelai took Luke's hand and led him around the porch to the parking lot.

Rory followed her parents to the Jeep. She saw how her father put his arm around her mother's waist as they walked and observed his chivalrous behavior; Opening the doors for both of the ladies in his life, giving his wife a kiss through the open window since he had to drive his truck back home separately. Rory knew the story of how her parents met, how they were friendly at first, then one day out of the blue, Luke asked her mother out, and the rest, as they say was history; but she want to know how they made that transition, from friends to dating. What it awkward? Scary? Rory strained to remember back to that period of her parents relationship, they had been a family for so long, it was hard to remember their life before; just Lorelai and Rory.

Rory desperately wanted her mother's advice and counsel on her own situation which was so strikingly similar to her parents' situation. Rory had first met Dean at the diner, technically over coffee, just like her folks had. Rory and Dean had a few humorous friendly exchanges about sports and their quirky town. Both teens seemed to get flustered and off balance at different moments during their encounters. So why didn't Dean just ask her out already if he was interested? What if he never got the nerve to ask her? Should Rory be a modern, assertive woman and make the suggestion for a date? What if Dean refused?

"You're awfully quiet over there," Lorelai observed.

"Just tired," Rory shook off her pining thoughts, "One more day of freedom, then it's back to the grindstone of Chilton."

"Well, thank you for getting your dad to dance with me in public."

"Well, I had my own selfish motives."

"That's my girl."

"I thought the point of the song was that I was Dad's girl?"

"You're both of ours, a little more mine because I birthed you after twenty-six hours of labor, and through that painful process, I past on my fabulous flair to you."

"You also past on your deviated septum on to me."

"Hey, focus on the flair; besides maybe you got that from Luke."

"Haven't we established that that would be physically impossible."

"Hey man, nature or nurture; state your case," Lorelai countered.

"I have enough schoolwork waiting for me at home, thank you." Rory didn't want to get into a genealogy debate, especially if it turn the conversation toward her grandmother's opinion of the unworthiness of her biological father. Rory wanted to hold on to the warm feeling of dancing with Luke at the reception and of her chance meeting with Dean.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7  
"That was all God given talent..."  
7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 **

**A/N: I know, I know, what's taking me so long!! Well, I'm beta-less, which means I have no one as my sounding board, which means I have to connect the dots to the BRILLANT ALREADY WRITTEN PARTS all by myself. Not as easy as it sounds. My time is skint, ideas to connect the brilliance are few, but I have FOUR stories that I want to grow/continue for you!!! Two you know about… and two(maybe three) that you don't. PLUS, I was involved with the GREAT, AWESOME, STUPEDIFEROUS L/L Backpacking through EUROPE together story with (if any of my CRACK WHORES need the link, please email me, I' m happy to share it, it's getting good!!) **

**Plus, ff . net is screwy and keeps deleting vital passages when I try to load…ANNOYING!! **

**If anyone wants to be a beta for the wondrous gilmoregirl1979, email me for an "interview". To me a BETA should be like Kleenex: soft, strong, and disposable, No wait, let me try again… **

**A BETA should be like Luke Danes: Trustworthy, Dependable, Always there when you need him, and brutally honest when necessary. **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	10. Whose Dream Is This Anyway?

**Written In The Stars II****  
****By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)****  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal  
LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…  
BETA: Jenn, thank you for the read through!! **

**A/N: **

**Dialogue borrowed from: 1.04 - The Deer-Hunters written by Jed Seidel, directed by Alan Myerson **

**7777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 10 **

**Whose Dream Is This Anyway? **

"Is it ready yet??" Lorelai pouted impatiently from the kitchen table.

"Yes, but I'm not serving until dad gets home."

"It will get cold!" Lorelai said dramatically.

"I'm keeping it warm," Rory assured.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry."

"But I'm particularly hungry; I used up my stores of energy with your anal school supply shopping!"

"It wasn't anal."

"Three highlighters," Lorelai sited the example.

"I explained that! I loose one, one dries out, I have one left."

"Yet, you refuse to use the pretty purple pads I bought!"

"Say that three times fast."

"Pretty purple pads, pretty purple pads, pretty purple pads! Will you use them now?"

"I'll use them at home for shopping lists and things. That's festive."

Lorelai fidgeted at the table like a kid, "Can I have a taste now?"

"No."

"But what if it's poisoned? You are the future ruler of the free world, we need to protect you."

"It's not poisoned, I made it. Why would I poison myself?"

Lorelai groped for a funny reason, "Umm, because you can't handle the new school and want a painless end?"

Rory pounced defensively, "Who said I couldn't handle it?"

Lorelai was taken aback by Rory's snappy reaction, "What? I didn't say that…"

"Yes, you did," Rory returned evenly.

"It was just a joke… I mean, you're studying all the time, dad and I thought you had moved to Cambridge already."

"Well, if I don't study all the time, I'll never get to Cambridge," Rory was already feeling enough pressure from her teachers, her plaid clad peers, and even the Headmaster. Now her own mother was loosing faith in her smarts?

"Jeez, you're crabby," Lorelai observed; before mother and daughter could finish their conversation and mother could pry further, the man of the house walked in the front door, wearing his grey suit and a foul mood.

Upon seeing her husband's attire, Lorelai began to catcall at her husband's undone tie and at the few undone buttons of his shirt; "Ow, ow! You look hot!"

Luke started his venting to his dear family, "I'm going to need another suit if we have to keep this up."

Lorelai gasped, "Yey! A reason to shop!!"

"Don't go crazy now. I'm not going all GQ on you, I'm still the t-shirt and jeans man you married."

"But baby there's something women like about a sharp dressed man." Lorelai sat patiently, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Luke asked, already perturbed.

"Oh, I don't know, it's just that we haven't seen each other in a couple of hours," Lorelai smiled and pointed to her mouth.

Luke dutifully leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Hmm, I love it when you're shaved."

"Don't change the subject and get used to it. I'm only going to be a sharp dressed man for these stupid Chilton things. Jeez, this school is so different from Stars Hollow, I mean before I could cross the street from the diner and I was there, jeans and flannel no problem, I'd say 'Hey Jim,' and he'd be like 'We just love your daughter here, she's such a good student,' and I'd be like 'Yeah, I know' then it would be over; but now there's a commute, and dressing up for the sake of appearances, and factoring in traffic time with all the wackadoos on the road from here to Hartford, not to mention they send home like a thousand pages of updates every week… do you know how many trees they probably need for all that paper."

"That's why the tuition is so expensive," Lorelai smiled at her husband's rant. "How did the vote go?"

"Well, I got a lot of perplexing looks when I was the tie breaker for the plaid scrunchies as acceptable head wear decision."

"It passed. Yay!" Lorelai cheered, "Oh, I'm so glad I saved that extra material from when I hemmed your skirts or do I need to buy the official Chilton Scrunchie from the catalog with like an embroidered logo."

"I think you can ask that very question next week when it's your turn to go," Luke stressed.

"Hey, I can't help it if you lost the coin toss," Lorelai shrugged.

"Behold the wonders of modern parenting," Rory said sarcastically from the range stirring the contents of a pot.

Lorelai was mock-defensive, "Hey, I felt very strongly about letting the girls of that repressive school, you being among them, have some freedom of fashion expression."

Luke took off the suit jacket and asked his wife, "Not strong enough to go and vote yourself for this stupid thing."

"It's called a motion, Luke; we got to brush up on your parliamentary procedure," Lorelai grinned, _Dirty_, she knew his procedures were just fine, "Besides, I had a schedule conflict, which just happened to get canceled at the last minute," Lorelai trailed off in a mumble.

"Liar!" Luke shook his head at his wife, she was avoiding doing anything unpleasant because she knew he'd do it for her; if it was a stopped up toilet or going to painful parent-teacher meetings, Luke would ease the burden on Lorelai.

Lorelai said sweetly, "Luckily, I had my handsome able-bodied husband to go in my stead, and pass the measure for our daughter's accessorizing rights!"

"Oh, yeah getting pestered by Hartford women is exactly how I wanted to spend my afternoon."

"Pestered?" Lorelai said with concern.

"Yeah, a bunch of women kept offering me coffee and doughnuts during the break in the meeting, and I would tell them what was in the doughnuts."

Rory glanced at her mother, she noted her mother's concern of Luke being ogled by Hartford ladies, "Now that you know there are doughnuts would you be willing to go now?"

Lorelai ignored Rory's comment to focus on Luke's retelling of the meeting, "…and still they would ask me if I wanted to go for coffee afterward and I had to explain over and over again, that I didn't drink coffee."

"Cool, Dad got hit on."

"You got… hit on?" Lorelai raised a brow.

"I did not get hit on," Luke dismissed.

"Dad, getting asked to go for a cup of coffee is code for _'do you want a cup of coffee'_," his daughter emphasized with innuendo.

Lorelai agreed ardently, with a small knot in her stomach, "See, that is getting hit on."

"Jealous?" Luke replied.

"No," she said emphatically, but not believably.

Changing the subject, Luke turned to his daughter, "Hey kid, thanks for cooking tonight, I know you have a lot to do, but someone didn't tell me about the meeting in a timely manner," Luke looked sternly at his wife, then turned back to his daughter, "What's on the menu?"

"Spaghetti, I just kept it simple. I've got a lot of reading to catch up on still."

"Well, after the great scrunchie debate and road-ragers, it sounds great," Luke kissed Rory's head. "I'm going to change."

As Luke left the kitchen unbuttoning his dress shirt, Lorelai hollered, "Take it all off."

Rory admonished her mother, "He's never going to go to those meetings again if you give him such a hard time about it."

"He lost fair and square."

"…But you sent him unguarded into a sea of wanton women."

"Yeah, didn't bank on that," Lorelai considered seriously, her fingers tapping her chin, "Though why am I surprised, I have fantastic taste in men. Um, are you sure you're not misinterpreting their intentions? Maybe they own stock in coffee and wanted him to drink coffee so he to would get addicted and the demand would up and they'd make more money… somehow…"

Rory started humming the tune of "Sharp Dressed Man".

"Stop it."

"Dad would be better advertising for a coffee show; just being there would get women coming in the windows," Rory teased, "Maybe he's just trying to counterbalance all the flirting you've done."

" He doesn't flirt! And I don't flirt, I'm just…really friendly! I am never an instigator, I'm just minding my own business, drinking coffee, walking down the street and men just gravitate toward me!"

"Uh huh. And she's humble too," Rory said dryly.

"Beside Luke gets nervous around Patty, he wouldn't, you know… lead on a woman who was, you know, trying to get him. My God, do you think someone was trying to get him?"

"Could be," Rory shrugged, "I've seen it at the diner."

"What?"

"You know, tourists come in, who's this handsome man serving me coffee in this small town I've never been to before. I wonder if he's available, he works in a diner, we wouldn't have to go far for coffee."

"Don't they see his wedding ring?"

"Don't men see that huge rock you wheel around"

Lorelai scrutinized her daughter, "Oh, you're teasing me!" Lorelai didn't want to think about it anymore. So while Rory was draining the noodles, Lorelai asked, "So what's on the agenda tonight?"

" Reading, reading, and more reading, and if I'm really, really good, more reading."

"Honey, maybe you should slow down."

"Sorry they only have one speed at Chilton; Full throttle. I'm weeks behind already."

"Still, you should break now and then, decompress, take a breath."

"That's what the weekend is for."

"Yeah, which you spend reading," Lorelai countered.

"I'm in school; I'm supposed to read and study, retain information and learn things."

"Well, I just want us to keep our close family relationship is all? I can't even keep your assignments straight because you don't even have time to tell us about anything you're up to. What was that monster you were working on last week?"

"Mr. Medina's paper."

"He's the… history teacher??" Lorelai bit her lip in a guess.

"English Lit," Rory corrected.

"Drat, at this rate I'm going to have to start studying too. Can I cut up a year book to make flash cards so I can get names with faces?"

"No, you just have to go to your allotment of the parent teacher meetings and you'll learn."

Lorelai sighed, "Its hard being an involved parent."

Luke entered the kitchen again, "Alright, I'm me again, let's eat."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Monday morning in class, Mr. Medina was handing back papers to his students, "While I thank you one and all for occupying my weekend, I'm very glad that the Chilton standard is being up held by most of you, Mr. DuGray," Mr. Medina looked pointedly at Tristan DuGray, then continued down through the stand of papers, "Decent effort by most, good effort by some, exceptional effort by only two. Let's see, Mr. Eastman, Miss Geller, Miss Da Costa, Miss Danes…" 

Mr. Medina handed Rory her paper and she eagerly looked at the letter grade fully expecting that she would be one of the exceptional. She was disheartened to find a huge red 'D' on her paper. In disbelief Rory quickly hid the paper from the people around her who took it upon themselves to make her miserable, still couldn't keep her name straight, and would no doubt use this as ammo.

Rory swallowed her disbelief as Mr. Medina addressed the class again, "Take these home. Learn from your mistakes. Look at the large red circles around various parts of your paper as friendly reminders that to err is human. And that here at Chilton we try to beat that humanity right out of you!"

Mr. Medina headed to the front of the classroom again, "Ok, next up. The test… the dreaded test; Shakespeare! The man we've been droning on about for the last three weeks, finally comes back to haunt us on Friday. This is a big one my friends, multiple choice with an essay section that will count for 20 of your grade for this semester. And don't be fooled by my kind face and charming personality. This test will be hard, and there will be no makeup's." The bell rang to signal the end of the period, "Refer to the study materials that I gave you at the beginning of the month and those extensive notes I know you've been taking."

Rory tried to hold her composure, as she gathered her things. How could she take her first real failure in academics as merely constructive criticism? She was in such a state of shock she couldn't even remember what her next class was, did she have another class? Paris and her harpies were lingering around, no doubt for Rory's benefit.

"Hard paper," Paris commented, looking directly at Rory.

"Killer," Louise agreed.

"How'd you do?"

"'A'"

"Me too," and Paris actually smiled.

"Madeline what'd you get?"

Madeline looked discouraged, "You know I got a 'B'"

"A 'B's not bad."

Louise also consoled, "Oh, not at all."

"Respectable even," Paris then changed her tone, "A 'D' however, that would be cause for concern."

"A cry for help," Louise egged on.

"A job application at McDonald's," Paris dug.

"Would you like fries with that?" Louise played along.

Rory tried not to react as she stacked her books; but how did Paris know she got a D? She thought she had hid the paper quickly enough. Almost in answer to Rory's internal insecurities Paris mused.

"Hey, you know, not everybody can be smart. As my mother always says, somebody has to answer the phones."

Poor Madeline appeared lost from the context, "Ok, I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"No, but Rory does."

Rory found her legs as the shock finally wore off and got up from her and went quickly in what she hoped was the direction of her locker since she needed to exchange some of her books. She just had to get away from the taunting twins.

Rory was heading down the hallway to her locker to head home and find solace in people who loved her. Suddenly there was an arm around her, and Tristan was trying to console her, "Hey Mary."

"And it just keeps getting better," Rory tried to shrug off the unwanted arm.

"Oh, you look sad," Tristan mock-pouted.

"I'm fine."

"Bad grade?"

_Jeez, does everybody know?_ "I have to go." Rory came up to her locker, the infamous locker that broke Paris' model castle and started them in this pathetic rivalry. Rory quickly twisted her combination into the locker dial and began a frenzy exchange of books, backing her book bag to the seams.

Tristan suddenly appeared again, leaning against a locker on her left, he mused, "You know what Mary, I can't figure out why we're not friends. I think it's because I make you nervous."

"I think it's because you can't learn my name," Rory said pointedly.

"Cute picture, you into older men," Tristan insinuated.

Rory looked on the inside of her locker door, amongst her Stars Hollow photos, was the picture Tristan was referring to; it was a picture of her and her dad from a camping trip. Rory was behind Luke peeking over his shoulder with a wide smile, her arms wrapped around her father's neck while Luke had his eyes closed mid laugh from her jumping on his back. "That's my dad, you nimrod."

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" Tristan pried.

"None of your business."

"Is that a 'no'?"

"Is there no one else at this school you can bother?" Rory was still struggling to fit all her essential books for her homework into her bag.

"See, I think you like me, you just don't know how to say it."

"Oh brother."

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"I'm busy," Rory slammed the locker closed to protect the photo of her dad from having to hear Tristan's dribble.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Rory arrived back in her home town, she went straight to Kim's Antiques, for comfort from her best friend, "Lane?!"

Her friend called back, "Rory?!"

Every time Rory entered the Kim's house/business it was like a living maze that was constantly shifting. Rory could see her friend or discern where Lane was located among the furniture. "Right or left?!"

"Left!"

Rory maneuvered through a tight squeeze of tables and chairs, and she came to a barricade of bureaus, "I thought you said left!"

"Sorry, my left, your right!"

Rory wandered through the wooden unstable structures, "Marco... "

"Polo!" Rory heard Lane's laugh echo through the wooden furniture.

After a few minutes, Rory found the kitchen and lane doing her homework, "Hey Marco."

"Hey Polo, where have you been I haven't seen you in like a week."

"Sorry, been swamped with homework, schoolwork, all work," Rory mirthlessly listed as she pulled out a thick binder to study with her friend.

"What's that?" Lane asked.

"My notes."

"For every class?"

"Just English Lit."

"Jeez."

"I don't think Shakespeare knew himself this well."

A woman appeared out of nowhere and began admiring the table they were seated at, "Ooh, I like, how much?"

Mrs. Kim also emerged, and leaned down to her daughter, "Move," then she began to negotiate while the girls gathered their books, "$500."

"You can do better than that."

Rory and Lane waded through the sea of furniture to find a vacant table, Rory sighed over her 'D' again, " I really miss Stars Hollow High."

Lane looked back to her friend, "You're kidding right?"

"No. Chilton's just… I don't know, hard."

"What do you care? You were always miss everything's-so-easy-at-school. This should be a snap for you. "

What an indictment, now Rory was not only letting down her family, but her best friend's expectations of her too. Thinking of her hidden 'D' in her binder again, "Apparently not easy enough," Rory sighed.

As soon as they start to put their books down on a table, Mrs. Kim came around another corner, "No, this is sold, Move."

Both girls sighed and moved again. Lane introduced a new subject once they were out of earshot of her mother, since teenage girls talking about teenage boys made Mrs. Kim nervous, "Um, so this guy asked about you today."

Just the thing to bring Rory out of her funk, "What guy?"

"Mr. Forester, the new kid…tall, perfect."

"He asked about me?" Rory's cheeks flushed, "What'd he want to know?"

"He wanted to know why you switched schools."

Rory anxiously asked, "Well, what'd you say?"

"Oh, I told him you were just too smart for us and that you had to go to the genius school."

"You didn't!"

"I think he really liked that. I guess he must be into brainy chicks."

Rory sulked again, thinking she should pin a Scarlet D to her chest, "Well, I'll keep my eyes open for one for him." Rory thought back over the past week, she had been so engaged in finding out what she could about Dean Forester she had admittedly been neglecting her reading; daydreaming about Dean since they ran into each other at the inn while she was working that wedding for her mom.

"Are you okay? You seem in a funk?"

Before Rory could answer Mrs. Kim interrupted again, "Not this one… sold."

"Momma?"

Mrs. Kim insisted, "Move."

"Well, where do you want us to go?" Lane asked unable to hide her exasperation.

"Library."

"I hate sales!!" Lane complained.

"It's okay; I have to get home for dinner."

"Rory, has your mother been drinking the tea?" Mrs. Kim dropping her bartering face and finally cracking a smile.

"Yes, every day," Rory lied, since she hadn't been keeping track of her mother's tea habit as much as her mother' coffee habit.

"Good. Will work. You will see."

"I'm sure we will, I've got to go, bye."

Rory was rushing to the square to head home, not paying attention to where she was going and ran smack dab into Dean Forester, comically sending the notes and papers she had in hand everywhere on the sidewalk. "Hey, where's the fire?" Dean asked.

Rory was already on the ground snatching her papers up again, "Don't say fire, this is the only copy of my notes."

"See that's the problem with loose leaf paper... it's loose."

"Enough with the jokes and help me if you're going to."

Dean was taken aback by how rude Rory was being, usually she seemed so sweet and nice, "Rory, is everything okay?" Dean asked as he knelt down to help her gather her papers.

"Yeah, yeah it's just I've got to study, and I..." Rory saw the paper with the giant blatant red "D" on it. She snatched it up to hide her dirty little secret from Dean, who liked brainy girls. Her head then snapped up as she looked at Dean suddenly realizing who she was with. She was with her crush, the crush who liked brainy girls, her crush who was under the misconception that she was a brainy girl. She stared into his eyes not knowing what to say. No baseball anecdotes, not whimsical stories about her genius school, she couldn't even remember the year Shakespeare was born.

"Is that everything?" he asked her, smiling how she suddenly slowed down to really look at him.

"I hope so, I'm not sure," she clung the "D" close to her to keep him from seeing it. Dean once called her focused, commended her unbelievable concentration, yet she couldn't keep her thoughts together when she was around him. Was thinking about him costing her her GPA? With a "D" in hand, apparently she wasn't as smart or as focused as she thought she was. "I've got to go," she took her binder and papers and had to get out of the range of Dean's effect on her, Dean began with 'D'. Like kryptonite to Superman, Rory had to be able to focus soley on the Bard for her test. For the next week, William was the only man in her life.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I have a lot of work for school to get to. I'll see you around," _just not for the next week_; she didn't mean to be so rude, but she had to prioritize this week.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was futilely fighting with the remote control, "Um, Rory one of your games is on…and I can't change the channel."

"That's on purpose; I'm taping it for Dad!"

"How many baseball games are there?"

"It's the Playoffs."

"Aw man, I hate that he taught you how to work the VCR and shut me out of the TV."

"You watch too much anyway!"

"You sound like your father! Stupid cave men running around with clubs."

"There called bats, you should know that!" Rory hollered trying to focus.

Lorelai turned off the TV, "Hey, let's get ice cream. I'm bored." When there was no response to the magic words, "ice cream", Lorelai went into the kitchen to find her daughter once again surrounded by books; "Oy, and tonight's late night movie, 'the thing that reads a lot'; Scary!!"

Rory looked up irritated, "Mom, I'm studying."

"But I'm bored and can't use the TV."

"I told you, you should have gotten one for your bedroom."

"Yeah and I told your dad that, but he went on and on about R.E.M. sleep patterns… and then I read an article at the Doctor's office about how if you have a TV in the bedroom, couples don't have as much sex because it's a distraction…"

"God! Mom!" Rory was trying to memorize various synopsises of the Bard's plays and her mother was only offering disturbing images instead.

"What? I was talking about ice cream then you distracted me. Can't you take a break?"

"I can't take a break right now."

"Ok, when?"

"Are you four?"

"No, I'm hungry!"

"Have some more pizza; dad isn't here. Enjoy it while you can."

"It's cold."

"Then heat it up."

"It's not the same."

Rory narrowed her eyes, "Lorelai, go to your room!"

"Wow, smart girls are mean."

The only way to get Lorelai out of her hair was to bargain, Rory offered, "If you let me study now, I'll play with you this weekend on your day off."

"Promise?"

"Yes, we can do anything you want."

"Will you go to the shoe sale with me?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me try on anything I want?"

"Yes."

"Will you help me push other people out of the way if they're going for my size?"

"I'll even run interference for you."

"Alright, you've got a deal."

"Good."

Lorelai suddenly realized, "So… I'm sorry…where did we land on the whole ice cream issue?"

Rory huffed, uncharacteristically grumpy, "Why don't you go to the diner and annoy dad, and you know what, I bet there's ice cream there you can get for free."

"Oh, good idea!" Lorelai went to get her coat and purse, but she was concerned why her daughter was suddenly so snappy.

Rory sighed in relief; savored peace and quiet for only a moment and went back to the books.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai knew she was late; it was her turn for this stupid parent teacher meetings. Her husband was right; Chilton was very different from Stars Hollow High. In a way that was the point, but she could at least find her way around Stars Hollow High. She tried to imagine her daughter's first day, navigating a campus as big as a castle day to day, Rory was amazing. When Lorelai finally found the right classroom, she less than gracefully burst into the classroom, startling all the parents and the hosting teacher.

With dozens of eyes on her, she explained, "Um, hi. I'm so sorry. I had this terrible pothole incident. And… you so don't care. Uh, I'll just sit now."

The black haired hosting teacher approached her, "I don't think we've met."

"Oh, I'm Lorelai Danes, Rory's mom."

Max Medina should have known, given the striking resemblance of the blue eyes, "Glad you could join us," Max turned to the high-strung parents, "Rory is one of our new students."

A snotty mother was apathetic, taking in Lorelai's appearance, "How nice. Now the AP test…"

"Right well," Max Medina gestured for Lorelai to sit, "We are preparing them as best we can," Lorelai made a slight detour toward a table offering coffee and doughnuts.

"I've hired a tutor for Bethany," one mother touted.

"Always a valid option," Max nodded, but couldn't help but notice Lorelai discreetly getting coffee.

The moment the coffee past her lips Lorelai spit the small sip back into the cup, "Mmm, Jesus, Mary, Joseph and a camel," then she realized all eyes were on her again for her less than elegant display. Trying to explain Lorelai offered, "This is really bad coffee," seeing she wasn't making any headway at making new friends, she finally sat down, "So this AP test, what are we going to do about it, huh?" sitting in the wooden desk made Lorelai have a strange sense memory of being back in high school and her own private school experiences of plaid and restrictions.

Max Medina explained, "Well, the next test is scheduled for next month, um, the 25th, Saturday at 7:00 am."

"That's right after Thanksgiving," a father said aghast.

Lorelai raised her hand and Max called on her, "Yes?"

Lorelai knew she needed to participate and maybe make up a few points for the spitting out the coffee thing, "Uh, where is the test?"

"It will be given here."

"Here."

"Right."

"Great," she felt like a complete idiot. Rory was the one who had to shine here, not Lorelai, still it wouldn't hurt to let people know smarts ran in the family.

"Great, any other questions?"

Lorelai raised her hand again, "Yeah, um, can parents come?"

The snooty mom sound out again, "What?!"

"Yeah, it's a big exciting test. I just thought … I'm sorry is that stupid?"

Max had to smile, "No, it's not stupid."

"I just thought I'd like to see the excitement."

An annoyed dad, "It's a test."

"Yeah, I know," Lorelai nodded.

The dad challenged, "What's exciting about a test?"

"Do you play golf?"

"Yes, I do."

"You explain yours, I'll explain mine."

Max swallowed his chuckles and decided to intervene, "Ok, why don't we get back to the meeting?"

"I've never heard the name Danes before, have you seen her before?" one mom noted to another while Max took a question from the other side of the classroom.

"Must be a scholarship student," returned another harshly.

Lorelai head the comment and turned, "Um excuse me…" again Lorelai felt like she was in school again, with catty girls always talking behind your back.

Keeping an eye on Lorelai and the situation around her, Max decided, "You know, I think this would be a good time for a break. There's coffee in the back."

Lorelai already had her bad coffee and decided to avoid the snotty people, clearly a fish out of water. Lorelai imagined it was worse for antisocial Luke last week, _Oh wait, he had all those new friends offering him doughnuts_. She walked over to the black board to study some of the recent notes that had been made and yet to be erased. Suddenly, someone came up beside her.

"What were you going to do; hit her?" Max Medina wryly asked.

"No, I just… I had some good verbal comebacks ready," Lorelai thought about Luke again, wondering if he was serious about the women hitting on him, wondering if any of those women had asked her husband to coffee. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly; she wondered how their charming Stars Hollow selves were going to make friends amongst the parents of Hartford. She took another sip of the coffee, "Ugh, it… it just keeps getting worse." Lorelai noticed the self-conscious look on Mr. Medina's face, "You made the coffee didn't you," and Lorelai was mortified, hoping she didn't insult a man who held control of her daughter's GPA.

"Well, you know not drinking it is always an option."

Lorelai was thankful that this teacher wasn't offended and dropped the cup into the trash, "I'm trying to cut down anyway" smiling while thinking over her evolving diet for her baby efforts.

"I'm Max Medina," he offered her his hand.

"English lit, right?" she remembered from her conversation with Rory, "Nice to meet you; Lorelai Danes, but you already know that."

"I apologize for the behaviors of some of our guests tonight. It's a tense time for some people."

"The SAT season?"

"The waking hours," Max was pleased that she giggled.

This was the first real friendly face Lorelai had found at Chilton, "Hey, are you this nice to my kid?"

"Yeah, it's easy. Rory's a sweet girl."

"No argument here."

Max lowered his voice, "How is she liking Chilton?"

"Oh, she loves it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I mean it's an adjustment, of course, bus rides and the work load, but she's always wanted to go to Harvard and this is how she'll get there."

"Harvard?"

"Yeah. Ever since she could crawl, I've really wanted her to go there."

"It's a great school."

"I actually bought her a Harvard sweatshirt when she was 4, which of course was way too big for her, so she used it as a blanket for a while and then as a make-shift diaper on this really ill-fated shopping trip…" Lorelai realized she may have said too much, "Oh, and now I've told you a story that would so mortify her, she'll kill me when she finds out you know."

"Don't tell her then. It'll be our secret."

"Well, I appreciate that."

"So, are you a B-52's girl?" Max asked noting her shirt.

"What?" then she remembered her green shirt, "Oh, No, I'm a klutz girl who should not drive with a coffee in her hand."

"I thought you were trying to cut that out."

"Well, yeah because apparently potholes and coffee make me jittery. I had this in the car," explaining her green shirt.

"You know, I hope Rory adjusts to this place. We need her here."

Considering the Paris horror stories and the unrelenting workload her daughter was plowing through, it was nice to have such high praise from an authority figure, "Wow, Thank you. That's so nice."

"And I hope she's not too disappointed about her paper; because it's very hard to catch up on all that reading material."

"Her paper?"

"I know a 'D' seems pretty dismal … no pun intended," Max found it so easy to talk to the friendly Lorelai.

"Wait, Rory got a 'D'?"

"Yeah, but…"

"She's never gotten a 'D'."

"It's the first paper she's had to turn in; she's bound to falter a little."

A "D" for Rory was more than a little, "Oh man, this totally explains the 'no ice cream' thing. God, I'm such and idiot!"

"The ice cream thing?" Max asked lost by the obscure reference.

"Um, it's a girl thing; actually it's a anyone who likes ice cream thing," Lorelai shook her head and focused on her daughter again, "Look, I…I've got to go."

"Well, I'm sorry if I've said something to offend you."

"Oh no, it's just that if Rory got a 'D', she's not feeling too good right now and I'd really like to be there for her."

"I understand," Max was impressed, Lorelai seemed on be a really hands on parent who genuinely cared about her daughter, not just her results and accolades, but her well-being. He wished some of the haughty Hartford elite would take a lesson from this Lorelai Danes.

"It was nice meeting you," Lorelai just wanted to be at her daughter's side and cheer her up.

"Um, watch out for those pot holes," Max joked, trying to end on a light note.

"Yeah, I will, bye."

"Bye."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke could tell by how his daughter just dove into her homework, things were serious. No smile, no Paris anecdote, she came in straight off the bus and immediately sat down to business at her favorite table by the window. He didn't expect her to pull a shift at the diner since Chilton consumed every free moment. If it hadn't been for the dinner rush Luke would have sat down and ask Rory what the trouble was. He could tell she was frustrated and overwhelmed watching her read and rewrite her notes, furiously erasing any mistake, and then when the tip of her pencil broke she threw it in aggravation, so he made his fatherly move. "Here," he slid a plate of pie on her table.

"Sweets before dinner?" Rory said perturbed, curious why her father was offering her something with high fructose corn syrup in it. "You feeling alright?"

Luke smirked, "You look like you need pie."

"I do?" Rory had been trying so hard to keep her troubles to herself but apparently she didn't have to worry about a career in the theater. Her father could read her like one of her books.

"Violent pencil tossing usually signals the need for pie," her father said dryly.

"What if I'd thrown a pen?" Rory volleyed back.

"I would've brought you a trout," He countered, ever the straight man.

"What?" Rory looked at her father like a typical teenager would.

"I don't make the rules, I just carry them out," His daughter didn't even crack a smile.

"Dad, I appreciate the thought, but I'm really not hungry."

_Rory, not hungry,_ Luke knew something was up. That tipped Luke off that something was really off if his little eating machine was refusing food. "'The toil and weight of arms cannot be born if one doesn't control the stomach'."

"What?" Rory looked at her father as if he had turned green.

Luke sat for a moment, "Okay, now, I know you need to eat if you can't recognize Cervantes."

"Don Quixote," Rory suddenly recognized the quote, "We read that together."

"You know Shakespeare and him were writing at about the same time," seeing her English literature textbook and notes spread out on the table, figuring she was studying for yet another test.

"How did you know that?" Rory couldn't seem to keep the proper dates in her head and here her father would earn his gold star at Chilton.

"You told me that," he then offered, "Do you want to work upstairs in the office? It might be quieter?"

"No."

Luke leaned into his daughter to ask, "Come on, what is it?"

"Dad, I suck," Rory put her head in her hands.

"You do not suck."

"I do suck. I think I misplaced some of my notes at Lane's and Mrs. Kim is having a sale and things are moving all the time, so they are lost forever, and I needed them to study!" Rory was careful not to mention the Dean incident in front of Kim's Antiques, "And this week…" Rory was a millisecond from confessing all to her father, but her shame was too deep. She didn't want to destroy the image her parents had of her, admit that their daughter got a failing grade, that the faith of all the towns folk was being let down.

"Rory, take a break, please; Your mom will be here soon, and we can have dinner together and we can go over and look for the notes."

"Okay," Rory nodded; the words she had been reading were beginning to merge and blur together anyway, but she didn't have time, she had the textbook, and hopefully she could make her flashcards from that.

"Could I have more coffee please," was called from over Luke's shoulder and he sighed.

"I'm coming. Just close the books. We'll figure it out over dinner," Luke kissed Rory's forehead; he was up to get the pot for a round of refills. With the coffee pot, Luke met his wife by the door who affectionately greeted him.

"Hey," Lorelai kissed her man, "Backwards baseball hat… new look for you, and my favorite accessory," she smiled at the coffee pot. Lorelai looked at Rory's table, "She's eating pie? Did she even have dinner?"

"You raised her."

"We raised her," Lorelai shot back.

"She wanted to knock out some homework first, so we're having dinner together, like always. I just got to wait for Ben to show."

Lorelai thumbed in the direction of their daughter; "So what's with the before dinner pie?"

"She's had a rough day."

Lorelai sighed with him, "Well, it's Chilton, a lot of those are in our future. We don't want her to balloon up like Jabba the Hutt."

"Excuse me? My coffee?" the customer asked again, impatiently.

"Just a second," the Luke lowered his voice to his wife again, "Something is wrong, unfortunately, I couldn't really probe, dinner rush."

Lorelai patted her husband's arm, "You serve; I've got this," but Lorelai didn't let go of his arm at first, "Any chance I can get some pie?"

"After dinner? And only if you eat everything on your plate, especially if its green," Luke droned.

Lorelai sat with Rory, who was packing up her mountain of books, "Oh hello, bookworm."

"Finally, where were you? Dad's been keeping dinner warm for us. I'm starved."

"Well, um, actually I was in Hartford."

"Why?"

"I was there for the..." she gestured to Rory to finish the sentence.

"Parent/teacher meeting. Oh, my God. I forgot," Rory didn't even try to hide her wince.

"It went very well. I was extremely charming. I won the whole crowd over. They made me queen… and I got to meet Mr. Medina."

"Oh, so I guess you …talked to Mr. Medina."

"As is customary in Parent-teacher meetings when you meet someone you talk to them," Lorelai cut the cuteness and leveled with her daughter, "Why did you let me whine about ice cream and shoe sales when you had something major going on?"

"I know."

"I hate when I'm an idiot and I don't even know it. I like to be aware of my idiocy … to really revel in it, take pictures. I feel we missed a prime Christmas card opportunity."

"I'm sorry."

"You should've told us."

"I just… couldn't."

"You couldn't tell us? You're abnormally close, dotting, understanding parents? You tell us everything."

"It was just too humiliating."

"Oh, honey, you once told me that you loved 'Saved by the Bell'. What could be more humiliating than that?"

"I just couldn't form the words."

"Well, you'd just had to form a letter? And if you couldn't do that how did you get in Chilton." Then Rory gave her a look, "Sorry, not in the mood, got to be sensitive."

"I couldn't even say it. I couldn't even comprehend it, I just went numb, the bell rang and I couldn't even leave my desk …a 'D'. I got a 'D', I've never gotten a 'D' … ever."

"I know."

"Even when I broke my arm and couldn't write for a month, I still got an 'A-'"

"That was a different school."

"I know. It was Stars Hollow High. A 'D' at Stars Hollow is like an 'F' at Chilton. It's worse; it's like a 'G' or a 'W'.

"So I'm guessing the spelling test didn't go well either?"

"A 'D', I suck."

"You don't suck."

"Great, you sound like Dad. The last thing I need is people codling me. I can't do this."

"Okay, sure, a 'D' is bad; but all this talk about 'I suck' and 'I can't do this' and self pity… that's worse. That's not you. You didn't feel sorry for yourself when it took you three months to learn how to ride a bike, and you won't now. "

"Four months."

"Huh?"

Rory corrected, "It took me four months."

"Really? Four months?"

"Yeah, you want to belabor the conversation?"

"Alright, forget about the bike. Listen, a 'D' is one grade. It's not the end of the world. You'll catch up, you will do better. "

"This will affect my over all GPA, this is serious."

"The point is you can do this Rory, dad and I will help you. We will get through this; now put that 'D' behind you. Now what's next?"

"I have a test on Friday."

"Ooh a test! Great!" Lorelai perked up.

"It's on Shakespeare."

"Bard with a beard, love it!"

"It's worth 20 of my grade."

"Just makes life interesting. Now what do we have to do to get you an 'A' on that test."

It was a nice reminder of the bond she had with her folks that they would be so willing to dig in with her, suffer studying, "Do you really think I can do this?"

"I bet you a dollar."

"That's it? That's all my future's worth … one dollar."

"Well, you did get a 'D'," Lorelai shrugged and Rory finally chuckled, then she saw her father deliver plates to a table across the diner. Rory frowned again, "I don't know how to tell dad."

"Just leave that to me."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke froze, "She what?"

Lorelai hushed him, "Shh, don't yell about it; you'll make her self-conscious." Lorelai had taken Luke upstairs to their bedroom to inform him of what was wrong.

"How could she get a D? She's never gotten a D. Even when she broke her arm…"

"I know the story, and I know this is serious, but you can't make a big deal about this. We have to go down there and help her study for this test."

"Jeez, I haven't studied for anything in years."

"Well, thank God I'm in Business School, so I'm not so out of practice."

"I'd like to meet the idiot that gave my daughter a D. I thought these teachers were supposed to be the best. Rory can learn anything, what kind of idiot can't teach someone as smart as Rory. How senile is this old coot?"

"Luke, please don't take it out on him, he's really nice."

"How nice can he be if he doesn't see how special Rory is?"

"He does see that. I know you're protective of Rory and you would rather punch this guy in the face, but that won't help her standing at the school, or your standing at the school, or help her pass this test."

"But how can anyone know Rory and give her a 'D'."

"Well, we have a natural bias. Luke, trust me, he knows she's special, but there are 29 other kids in the class who have a head start on the semester, he has to hold to the same Chilton Standard for everyone, no special treatment, no exceptions."

"Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not, I'm trying to be objective, present all the facts…see all sides of the Rubix cube."

"Did you tell him that we hardly see our daughter now? That she's shut away from her friends and her family studying all the time. Killing herself to met their insane, inhuman standards."

"Luke, calm down. I see it too, she's on edge, she not as jovial, but right now we have to go down there and be supportive, make flash cards and quiz her for the rest of this week."

"Yeah, well punching this guy would make me feel better."

"I know, baby."

Luke and Lorelai came down stairs and Rory looked nervous, she had been sorting through her notes on the couch, "Hi, um did mom tell you the news?"

Luke crossed to the couch and hugged her, "Yes, and its fine, you could have told me that."

"I was in a state of shock, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Okay. You can always come to us, you know that."

Rory smiled meekly, "I was just, you know, ashamed."

Luke looked his daughter in the eye, "You have no reason to be. We are proud as hell of you; and we are here to help, we believe in you and you are going blow past this like every other academic challenge you've faced. Right?"

"Thank you," Rory smiled and gave her daddy a squeeze.

"What do you say to some brain food?"

"Yeah, study snacks!" Lorelai said gleefully.

"You two get started. I'll be right back," he kissed his daughter's forehead and released her.

Over the next few evenings, the Danes family camped out in their living room, Luke and Lorelai taking turns quizzing Rory on different information about Shakespeare.

Lorelai flipped to a new page in Rory's notebook, "Okay… 'The Comedy of Errors'… written?"

"1590."

"Published?" Lorelai challenged.

"1698."

"Ooh 1623…close" Lorelai feigned.

"How is 1623 close?"

"You got the '16' part right."

"I was off by 75 years."

"Hey, that's some pretty fast math skills you got there."

"Mom."

"What? Anything under 100 years is close."

"What kind of rule is that?"

"I'm running the study session here. Ok. Richard III?"

"1591"

Lorelai made a sound like a buzzer.

"'93?"

Again, Lorelai indicated the wrong answer with the harsh buzzer noise.

"'96?"

Thrice Lorelai buzzed.

Rory groused, "Ok, that's getting really annoying now," right on cue, Luke brought in another plate of snacks, "Stop with the noise."

"Fine, ruin my fun," Lorelai reached to the plate of fruit and peanut butter on crackers. "You know what I just thought of a trick."

"Those snacks are for Rory," Luke condemned her swiping the high protein snack.

"What? It's healthy and I'm helping her study; anyway, all of Shakespeare's comedies have some leading romantic couple, right?"

"Yeah?" Rory grabbed her own cracker since apples and peanut butter was one of her favorite snacks and tried to follow her mother's logic since they were just quizzing about publish dates.

"Well, all you got to do is picture your dad and me playing out the fun plots."

"Right…"

777777777777777777777777777777

Thursday night, Lorelai had her business class, so it was Luke and Rory for the first part of the study session until Lorelai could join them for the final push.

"Hey, hey, I'm here what'd I miss?"

Rory recited for her mother while her father checked her answers, "The sonnets are 154 poems of 14 lines."

"Except?" Luke urged, double-checking on a flash card he held.

"Except for 126 which is 12 lines."

"Good," he nodded.

"They are written in iambic pentameter."

"Except?" Luke raised a brow.

"Except 145, which is in tetrameter."

"Correct," Luke nodded.

"Really?"

"Not one mistake."

Rory sighed, "Whew."

Lorelai put an arm around Rory, "Good job kid," Lorelai encouraged.

"It sounds good. How do you feel?" Luke asked.

"Nauseous," Rory held her stomach.

Luke commented from the easy chair, "Yeah well, I don't think the fries and the horseradish was the best idea you ever had."

"It was satisfying in the moment though."

"Fries and horseradish? Interesting," Lorelai marveled at the ingenious combination, "Remind me to try that when I'm pregnant," Lorelai took off her coat, "Okay, tag team quizzing, where do I start? What's next?"

For another few hours, Lorelai challenged Rory with flash cards while Luke got more brain fuel snacks and skimmed her textbook for interesting factoids. Rory and Lorelai were going back and forth with facts while Luke was reading one of Rory's textbooks. "Huh," Luke said to himself.

"Did your brain make a wrinkle, sweetie?" Lorelai asked as she sipped some herbal tea since her husband wouldn't allow her to caffeinate herself.

Luke said astonished, "Men played all the roles? Even the female characters?"

Rory explained to her father, "Yeah, at the time it was considered immoral for a woman to appear on the stage, like they were all prostitutes and hoochies."

Lorelai grinned, "I wouldn't use the word hoochies on your test."

Rory continued, "Noted; so, Shakespeare would write D-R-A-G, in the margins for dressed as girl. It's amazing that it's lasted through history to give us drag queens today."

Lorelai concurred sincerely, "Thank God! Can you perform a scene from_ To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar _for extra credit?"

Luke mused to himself, "Huh. Imagine if that rule was true today; _Fatal Attraction_ would have been a whole different movie."

Lorelai and Rory giggled.

Luke stood from his chair, "Okay ladies, I think the best option at this time of night is for you to get some sleep," Luke kissed the top of Rory's head.

"Oh my hero," Lorelai sighed, and she reached across the couch to hug Rory, "I think you're going to blow that class away tomorrow."

"Thanks," Rory smiled but she still had her doubts. Her parents had helped her cram for three days but she wasn't sure if that was enough.

Luke and Lorelai headed up the stairs but noticed their daughter made no move. "Honey?"

"You guys go ahead; I want to review my notes one more time."

Rory saw how her parent's exchanged a look on the landing, Lorelai came down the few stairs and sat back on the couch with Rory, "Oh, that's ok, I'll stay up," Lorelai returned to the couch.

"Mom, go to sleep."

"No, I'm not even tired," Lorelai pulled a blanket around her.

Luke interjected, "Yeah, well, I'm thinking of you. Rory; you need sleep. Other wise you'll be running ragged all day tomorrow."

"Just one more time then I'll go to sleep I promise," and she gave her father the angel eyes.

"Well, then, I'm staying up too to make sure that's the case," Luke settled back in to the easy chair across from his daughter, picked up a stack of note cards, "Okay… talk to me about Twelfth Night. "

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke had gone into the kitchen to make more tea for himself. A half hour before, Lorelai had fallen asleep slumped on one end of the couch while Rory and Luke continued to study. Luke had learned more about the Bard in three days than he had his entire school career. He didn't know how much further out of his routine he could push himself. He couldn't believe how determined Rory was, how hard she was pushing herself for one grade. Grades were the measure of Rory's success, they had been all her life, and it was understandable that she would take this first set back at a new school considerably hard.

By the time Luke returned to the living room with a mug of tea for his daughter and one for himself, he found Rory slumped on the couch to. He smiled at all her hard work. Luke put the mugs down for a moment on the coffee table. Instinctively, Luke scooped up Rory and he carried her to her room. He tucked her in as he had back when she had chicken pox. He smiled at her, so proud of the hardworking, determined woman she was becoming, unfortunately it was the most relaxed he had seen her in days.

Luke headed back to the living room, and scooped up Lorelai, who had sleepily slung her arms around his neck when she felt his arms around her, unaware that her location would soon be changing. Luke carried his wife upstairs, placed her on the bed, and double checked his loud old fashioned alarm clock.

7777777777777777777777777777

"Rory, Rory wake up…"

"Hmm, Daddy?" Rory was surprised to find herself in her bed; the last thing she remembered was having a dream about her father running around in tights and her mother in a renaissance dress standing on the balcony of her grandparent's house.

"Come on, you got to get up," Luke encouraged.

"What time is it?" Rory groaned.

"6:15… you got to get ready, catch your bus, take your test…"

"Oh My God, my test!" Rory suddenly remembered and sat bolt upright in bed.

"It's okay, you've got time…you go shower and I'll fix you some breakfast…"

"Can you make it to go?!" Rory said frantically untangling herself from her blanket.

"Sure thing, go get ready…"

"Where's Mom?" Rory asked as grabbed her towel.

"I moved her upstairs. She can be a little late to the inn, you however…I believe detention is involved with tardiness."

"Thanks you're a life saver!" Rory quickly pecked her father's cheek as she headed up to the shower and Luke headed to the kitchen to fix Rory a mobile, brainpower breakfast for her test.

7777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai woke up in her bed just in time to feel her husband's arms return around her, "Hm, hey baby."

"Hey," Luke was exhausted, when Rory and Lorelai had fallen asleep he had taken then to their beds, and like a night watchmen he stayed up through the night to insure his daughter wouldn't sleep in.

Lorelai then gasped, "Wait, Rory, her test."

"She's already up, fed and out the door."

Lorelai realized that instead of being on the couch downstairs, she was in her own bed with her husband, "Did you do that?"

"I get up early anyway," he yawned, "She only lost 15 minutes."

Lorelai scooted closer to Luke, "We make a great team, Luke, you know that?"

"Team? You're the one who fell asleep on the couch while I was still quizzing Rory."

"Well, you wouldn't let me have coffee! What do you think was going to happen? I was waiting for you to wake me up for another turn at the flash cards."

"The rest will do her more good."

"Well, we won't know till she gets her test back," Lorelai bit her lip.

"Yup, all we have to do now is…" he sighed, "wait."

777777777777777777777777777

Rory arrived at school with time to spare before homeroom. She found a quiet corner on her own and ate her egg white bacon burrito, packed with protein and extra cheese, while trying to clear her head for her big test.

Rory tried to remain calm throughout all of her other classes, anticipating the dreaded test. As she entered Mr. Medina's classroom, she showed no weakness to anyone around her. She was the new girl; they wanted her to be weak, to crack under pressure. Rory wore a poker face as Mr. Medina stood at the front, handing out the test.

"You will notice a bonus question on the last page," Mr. Medina announced, "You've been so focused on Shakespeare for the last week, I thought I'd make it a little tricky."

Rory was curious and quickly peeked at the last page and saw:

_Bonus Question: two hundred fifty word essay about another writer from Shakespeare's time. Free discussion. _

Rory smiled, _Cervantes! Thank you, Daddy. _Rory dove into the bonus question first since those facts were suddenly at the front of her mind since her father and her had read _Don Quixote_ together just over the past year.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

As Rory stepped off the bus in her beloved hometown she was beaming. The people of Stars Hollow sent curious glances toward The Hollow's favorite daughter over her appearance; her button up shirt was un-tucked, her Chilton tie was undone, her blue sweater was tied at her waist and her hair was tufting out from her pony tail. Luke caught sight of her and watched her as she crossed the street to come to the diner. He too was perplexed and somewhat amused by her disheveled appearance. Luke went outside to the corner to meet her. "Hey, how was the test?" he asked.

As soon as Rory saw him, she dropped her book bag to the sidewalk and gave him the biggest hug, "You are the best dad ever!! You don't even know how much you saved me!"

"Okay? Glad to help," he returned the squeeze, "I take it things went well?"

"Much better than expected," Rory sighed, "There was a bonus question on Cervantes!"

"You're kidding?"

"I know! It was an essay question about another author from Shakespeare's time. I couldn't believe it! Here's hoping that if my Shakespeare facts are off, my off the cuff analysis of _Don Quixote_ and his author sends me over the top."

"Well, how about a chocolate milkshake to celebrate?"

"Add some of that protein powder and you got a deal!"

When Luke brought Rory home and Lorelai had just gotten home herself, going through the mail when she heard the front door, "Hey, why does she get a shake before dinner?"

"Because she stayed awake longer than you did; it's a reward for studying so hard on her test."

Lorelai was being cautiously optimistic, "Shouldn't we wait for a grade before we start celebrating."

Rory slipped her straw out of her mouth, "I have a very good feeling about it!" then went back to slurping her chocolate protein-powdered goodness.

Lorelai chuckled at Rory's unkempt appearance; she looked like she had just run through a scene of an action movie. "Well, I think you deserve a break. Movie? Lady's choice"

"As long as it's not Elizabethan, I'm good."

"How soon we forget," Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Dinner with your parents?"

"Damn it! Ugh," Lorelai got off the couch and went upstairs to get ready.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Luke came in the bedroom just as his wife was fastening a bracelet. Luke came up behind her, slid his arms around her waist. "Hey."

"Hey, did I hear the phone?"

"Yeah."

"Who was it?"

"I didn't recognize the number, probably a telemarketer," Luke kissed her neck.

"Alright, I'll check it. Why am I always the one who checks the messages," Lorelai scoffed.

"Hmm, because I'm the one always yells at the telemarketers, checks and deletes the messages, the one who cooks for you, fixes things around the house, do most of the grocery shopping, but I do share that responsibly with Rory."

Lorelai pulled his arms from around her waist, "Alright, I get it."

Yet Luke continued, "… make sure the bills are paid, make sure your car's fluids are topped off and in good working order…"

"Enough," she smiled as she went down the stairs to the living room; Luke really did take excellent care of her and Rory. Lorelai turned the volume of the machine up a bit, since the default position was turned down low as to not disturb movie watching, and pressed play on the answering machine, only to be surprised to hear the voice of Max Medina in her house. "Message one; _'Um, hi, this is Max Medina for um, Ms. Danes, that is the elder Ms. Danes. I know you were concerned about Rory's D; I just wanted to call and let you know that Rory did very well on her test. Also, I talked to Headmaster Charleston and he's agreed to let Rory do some extra credit work to help make up for her late start at Chilton. Now, I'm not sure what the extra credit work is yet, but it probably will be time consuming and extremely painful. It will however get Rory back up to where she rightfully belongs, so don't lose heart. Lorelai, you can make Chilton work for Rory. It was a pleasure encountering you. I hope it happens again.'_ BEEP! End of messages."

Lorelai was taken aback. It was very thoughtful of him to call like that so soon after the test, to remember Lorelai's concerns specific to Rory, but his tone, sure he was casual and joking, but it also seemed rather personal. Taking the liberty of calling her by her first name? _It was a pleasure encountering you, I hope it happens again??_

What about talking to the headmaster about Rory's situation; this painful excruciating, time consuming extra credit to bring up her grade. Lorelai had argued to Luke that Rory had to be held to the same standards, no exceptions, no special treatment and here her teacher was giving her special consideration, special assignments. This was definitely crossing a line of special treatment.

Lorelai couldn't think about Mr. Medina's good intentions for Rory further because Lorelai became overwhelmingly concerned about how well Rory was handling school. Lorelai noticed the change in her daughter, how hard she was working all the time. Rory got a "D" and couldn't tell her parents about it. If Rory was suffering in this class, what other classes did she need help in? Rory hardly had any free time for Lane, or fun stuff, every night, reading, writing, researching, cramming, and this teacher was suggesting she do even more work just to catch up? On top of her regular studies? Rory hadn't been her normal happy self since she got into this snooty school, and Lorelai wondered if Rory would become bitter and intense like the infamous Paris Gellar.

"Mom, can you zip me up?" Rory asked, as she came into the living room.

Lorelai turned to Rory, "Sure."

Once zipped, Rory smoothed out her dress, "You better get your shoes on; you know Grandma hates it when we're late."

"Yeah, back at you," Lorelai stopped her daughter from getting her own shoes, "Listen. How are you? Okay?"

"Yeah fine? Why?"

"Well, it's just…with school and everything. You've been killing yourself all week for this one test over a 'D'. Are there any other grades we should know about?"

"No, nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Rory dismissed but her voice betrayed a hint of doubt.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be studying that hard."

"I had to work hard, this test was 20 of my grade," This was the moment when Luke came down the stairs, puzzled by the conversation his girls were having.

"Well, grades aren't everything."

"Excuse me," Rory had to laugh, "But I think they are everything to Harvard," Rory blinked then asked her mother, "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"Do what?" Luke asked.

"You know that's not true," Lorelai defended.

"Then what are you saying?" Rory charged.

"I'm saying that you're young and I don't want you to develop an ulcer at 17 over schoolwork. You need to sleep and have some down time from all this intense learning."

"I'm catching up, I started behind everyone else."

"Then come up for air once in a while. Just hang out and be a kid." Lorelai swallowed hard to pose, "I'm saying that if you wanted to go back to your other school with Lane, without all the mean vindictive people, we would support your decision." Lorelai turned to Luke for support, but was met with a confused expression of what his wife was doing.

"You want me to quit Chilton?" Rory was appalled, "After all you went through to get me in? Just give up?"

"I'm not saying give up, but if you wanted to go to school with…less intense normal people again, that would be fine with us. If you're tired or stressed or working to hard, we as your parents are worried about that. "

"I'm not over worked."

"Ok, fine. It's just… well; I've been worried about you and sort of had a revelation this week. I can't remember a time when we weren't talking about you going to Harvard. Even when you met Luke you introduced yourself as one day going to Harvard. It's just been a given for so long, that is what we have been working for. Everything went in that direction."

"Exactly, Chilton brings us closer to that collective goal. So?"

"Lorelai?" Luke wanted to pull his wife aside. They just had a victory with this test, Rory felt she did well. Why was Lorelai derailing all they had sacrificed?

"It's just that I'm forgetting where all that started," Lorelai thought back to that Harvard sweatshirt she bought for Rory when she was four.

"What are you talking about?" Rory furrowed her brow.

"I'm talking about … did Harvard start with me? Or did it start with you? Was it my dream that you go to Harvard?"

"Mom."

"Lorelai, I have to step in here," Luke wanted to end the crazy talk. They had spent the entire summer writing letters to get her in, were now indebted to the Gilmores for paying for Chilton, and Lorelai was now telling their daughter to just give up this amazing opportunity.

"No, you don't get to step in; this was before your time."

Luke couldn't believe her nerve, "Well, I'm in it now. We just had a victory here; she thinks she did well on her test."

"What about her other classes?"

"Look, she got a late start, but she's a great student, she can do it."

"I know she can do it, but the question is why is she doing it? Is the reason she wants to go to a big fancy college because I never got to do the big fancy college thing? Maybe all this time I was thinking it's all for Rory, when really it wasn't, it was me indoctrinating her to do what I couldn't do myself."

Rory disagreed, "Mom, I'm not doing this because of you."

"Well, if you are, you don't have to."

"That's very good to know."

"We'll still love you. Even if you can't support us in our old age in the fabulous manner to which, well at least I plan on growing accustomed. We just want you to be happy."

Rory insisted, "I am happy."

"Well, we want you to be 'dancing through the woods crazy' happy. And if Chilton and Harvard is not going to do that for you, then forget about them, they're not worth it. Go back to Stars Hollow High. You said yourself that maybe you could get to Harvard from Stars Hollow anyway."

"Mom, I appreciate the concern, but …" Rory didn't want to give up now, her parents had taught her she had to at least try to prove she really didn't like something, like when she first met Luke and he argued with her that zucchini was good for her despite it's funny name. Rory couldn't just throw up her hand and let Paris and her plaid clad minions win after barely a month, "Look, I never caught up with all the reading. That's why I got a 'D' on the paper. I can catch up. I will catch up and when I do, everything will be fine."

"Rory…"

"Harvard is _my_ dream. I want it more than anything, I swear."

"Yeah but …"

"Mom, you and dad taught me not to give up on something just because it's hard. I really do appreciate all that you're saying, but I'm not ready to give up on Chilton yet."

Lorelai sighed defeated, "Fair enough."

"However, to you both, I do reserve the right to change my mind."

"That's your prerogative as long as you remain a woman."

"Good, now that we have an understanding, let's go to Grandma's, and then we can plan our shoe shopping victims," Rory went back to her room to put on her own shoes and her coat.

Luke turned Lorelai to face him since they were alone again, "What was that all about? We've worked so hard to get her there and you just…"

"Am I like my mother?" Lorelai blurted out.

"What?" Luke didn't know what to make of the statement on its own.

Lorelai voiced her fears, "Did I set up a plan for Rory that she just accepted? Did I brainwash her into wanting this? Did I even give her a choice to do what she really wanted to do?"

"You are nothing like your mother," Luke soothed.

"Oh, you don't know, you weren't there," in a huff Lorelai heading toward the mantle of the fireplace, examining some framed photos of toddler Rory, looking for a clue as to how far back the Harvard delirium went back.

Luke went to Lorelai's side again, "Lorelai, I know you; you think I could have fallen in love with you if you were anything like Emily Gilmore?" Lorelai chuckled once, but the look of concern returned, "Lorelai, you just heard her. Right now she wants this and we get to support her through it."

Lorelai pleaded again, "But these standards are insane, she's just a kid. These administrators encourage horrible kids to treat each other like mortal enemies over grades. They set impossible standards that make normal people feel less than everyone else. You said it, they are inhuman. They are filling our daughter with stress and anxiety, she's going to go grey by twenty-one! It's tearing her apart, Luke."

Luke took his wife in his arms, "I've been worried about her too, but she says she can handle it. We have to trust that, trust her."

"But…"

"Lorelai, if you don't want to be like your mother, then trust Rory, let her make her own decisions."

Lorelai sighed, preparing for two hours with her mother.

"Besides Rory comes from hardy stock, and she's stubborn like you."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, you're not," Luke gave her a wry smile, as if proving his point.

Lorelai chuckled again, "You sure she didn't learn it from you?"

"Well, she has seen us dig our heels in over some pretty silly things."

"My stuff isn't silly."

"Let's go to dinner," Luke kissed Lorelai.

"Hmmm, when you say it like that I almost forget we're going to my mother's house."

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
****"That was all God given talent..."  
****777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Working diligently on the next chapter!! **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	11. Leave A Mixed Message After The Beep …

**Written In The Stars II **

**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen) **

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) **

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!) **

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal **

**LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD… **

**BETA: Jenn, thank you for the read through!! **

A/N: Am I bankrupt on ideas? Not hardly!! It just takes me a little longer to organize them all because there are so many :o) 

**a/n: Dialogue borrowed from 1.05 - Cinnamon's Wake/written by Daniel Palladino /directed by Michael Katleman **

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 11  
Leave A Mixed Message After The Beep … BEEP **

The Danes drove to Hartford on Friday night for dinner according to their Chilton agreement. When they arrived, a yet another new maid let them iinto the Gilmore manor, according to Emily's instructions.

"Hello Rory," Emily said sweetly as her granddaughter entered the living room, then she dropped the kindness from her voice when Rory's parents followed, "Lorelai, Luke."

"Hey, Mom," Lorelai swallowed the feeling of resentment toward her own stifled childhood at Emily's hand; her fears that she was handling Rory just like Emily were still fresh since they had just surfaced with the Danes' family discussion before dinner.

"Evening, Mrs. Gilmore," Luke forced a smile even though Emily Gilmore's reception was particularly cold this week.

Emily eyed them as the three made their way to the couch, and sat together, united. Emily sat alone in an ornate chair, almost like a throne, and stared intently at her son-in-law. She held the pose as if sitting for a portrait, her legs crossed at the ankles, like a true lady, her hands folded in her lap, her face absent of a smile. Emily didn't continue the conversation beyond a greeting, so Lorelai felt it was her obligation to start things up again. "So, how are you mom?"

"Fine," Emily said simply, continuing her stare down of Luke, who tried not to buckle under the scrutiny.

"Um, where's grandpa?" Rory politely asked, also at a loss for the unexplained tension.

"Away on business," Emily stated briefly.

"Location's top secret?" Lorelai chuckled.

" Germany," Emily said, sending another seething glare at Luke.

" Germany," there was lots to comment on about Germany, so Lorelai grinned, "Is Dad's firm insuring Nazis now?"

"Your father doesn't know any Nazis," Emily informed evenly.

"I know, Mom. I was just …" obviously the attempt at humor failed.

"What?" Emily asked shortly.

Rory explained, "Joking. She was joking."

"Hard to tell," Emily's glare returned to Luke.

"Yeah, well," Lorelai was starting to get uncomfortable, either Emily was trying to set her husband on fire by merely scowling at him, or something was terribly wrong.

Rory decided to try her hand, since her grandmother liked her, "So, when did he leave?"

"Yesterday."

The Danes family sat on the couch, exchanging glances with each other when Lorelai spoke up, "Mom? Drinks?"

"Oh, very well," she sighed as if incredibly bored, "I'll get it," Emily finally moved, went to the bar, and asked her granddaughter, "How was school this week?"

Rory offered a summarized version to limit questions since her grandmother seem so perturbed.  
"Just had an English Lit test today, dad really saved me."

"Hey," Lorelai protested.

"And mom helped too," Rory added.

"How?" Emily asked ignoring the loathsome idea of Rory calling Luke her dad.

"Well, mom and dad have been helping me study all week, and there was a bonus question on Cervantes, and dad and I read Don Quixote last spring."

"How nice," Emily forced a smile as she handed her granddaughter a glass of soda.

"Is it me or is she in a mood?" Lorelai leaned into her husband.

"When isn't she," Luke commented quietly back, and Emily appeared beside him as she had rounded the couch to offer Lorelai a glass of wine. Luke hoped she hadn't heard the comment.

Lorelai winced at the glass, looked at Luke, and she quickly said, "Actually mom I'm driving tonight, so could I just have water?" Lorelai didn't want to reveal the baby plan to her mother; it wasn't her business until there actually was a baby.

Emily stared at her daughter for what felt like a full minute.

"It's just I'm driving and I don't want… you know, to be pulled over... have alcohol on my breath? ... Soda works too," Lorelai knew Luke wouldn't approve of soda either, but it was better than booze, "What?"

Deeply offended, Emily took the glass back. Lorelai knew hawk-eye Emily would find the behavior odd and Lorelai kept trying to explain it away lamely, "I have an early meeting at the Inn; don't want to appear hung over." Lorelai's fears of being just like her mother were still fresh in her mind. Lorelai considered how hard Emily always was on any of Lorelai's choices, considered Lorelai a constant disappointment to the Gilmore name which made Lorelai relinquishing her maiden name that much easier. Now, Lorelai feared while Rory wasn't raised in the stifling and prim Hartford society and had very attentive, understanding, loving parents, Lorelai may have inadvertently brainwashed her child to want to go to a big fancy school because her mother never got to.

"Well, moderation is always a good strategy," and Emily always was armed with a quip reflecting her own opinion of people being hung over; Lorelai dreaded how much alike they really were. "Luke, would you like water as well?" Emily asked in a condescending tone from the bar again.

"Yes, please, thank you."

Emily's scowl was still focused on Luke from the bar as she poured the water. Lorelai knew her mother wasn't going to come on to her husband, but Emily's extreme behavior was just odd.

Lorelai began to wonder if Emily suspected that Luke and Lorelai were trying to have a baby and that was the reason for the scowl; but how, Lorelai had carefully censored herself whenever she was around Emily. Last week she had faked drinking wine, maybe she should have kept up that precedent, so there was no reason to suspect with a change of beverage. Still there was no sense in wasting very expensive wine that Lorelai could enjoy in like two years when she finished breast feeding her new baby.

"Is that a new suit?" Emily asked her son-in-law finally handing him his glass.

_Oh, boy, here it comes, _"Yes, it is," It was the new navy one Lorelai had just bought for him. Luke wondered if the suit is what had captured Emily's attention thus far and she was now finally getting her digs in.

"What happened to the grey one?"

"I still have it, but Lorelai figured I could use another one."

"Well, it's nice to see you expand your color scheme. One would think charcoal grey was your favorite color. Navy is certainly a complimentary color for you…"

"Um Thank you," Luke said, perplexed why she was suddenly so nice, well for Emily nice.

"…But you really should get that tailored," Emily smugly suggested as she returned to her seat, now claiming the discarded glass of wine as her own. No one could say she wasn't polite, after all she did tell him that the obviously new suit was a flattering color on him.

Luke never paid attention to such fashionable details. Luke had worn the same suit to every Friday night dinner so far, and he knew that Emily Gilmore knew it was the same exact suit... Lorelai had bought the navy suit to protect Luke from such scrutiny, unfortunately it backfired horribly, and the change was open season on criticism.

Lorelai smiled lamely at her husband; he was always a rock, poker-faced, never showing that what Emily said bothered him.

"Lorelai how is your Inn?"

"Still standing, better than it ever did;" She giggled to her self, "looking like a true survivor feeling like a little kid." Then Lorelai quickly drank her water, hoping she just didn't give away the baby trial secret.

Emily looked completely bewildered at her daughter's words, as the maid came in to announce, "Dinner is ready."

The Danes family looked to their hostess, hoping to take her lead into the dining room.

Emily straightened up, as if she was proudly sitting on a tack, and led the family into the dining room, the Stars Hollow trio still concerned why she was acting so odd; maybe it had to do with Richard's absence during a family dinner? Still, if it was business and his livelihood, one could hardly expect him to neglect his occupational responsibilities if his wife expected to keep their posh lifestyle. Perhaps Emily Really missed him, being in the large house by herself, firing and hiring more servants to occupy her time.

As they entered the, "Um, mom? There's no place set for Luke," Lorelai observed that her chair was alone.

"Of course there is," Emily said with annoyance.

"He usually sits next to me and there is no setting for him."

Now the truth came out, the reason for Emily's annoyance, "His place… is at the head of the table."

"What?" the Danes said together.

"It is a proper balanced seating arrangement. Richard is not here. I am the head of my family," Emily swallowed her pride, "and Luke, as my guest," she said sneeringly, "is the head of his family," thinking of the girls altered names, "Therefore, he should sit at the end of the table."

Luke was just as uncomfortable with the idea of being scowled at all night by his mother-in-law, "Mrs. Gilmore, I really don't think I should…"

"I will not have falling standards in this house, this is the proper etiquette for seating arrangement, so Luke," Emily took a quick breath to calm herself, "Please, take your seat." Emily Gilmore hated the idea of having to stare at her unworthy son-in-law through dinner, and she had instructed the cook to move the courses as quickly as possible so the humiliation would be over that much more quickly.

Luke felt like a little boy in his father's shoes, like he was completely out of place among the silver and crystal at the ornate place setting. Sure, his wife was a mere three feet further away, but in that house, in his new suit it might as well have been the Grand Canyon and he now missed her reassuring hand on his thigh. She would smile encouragingly across the chasm, but he hoped Richard didn't make this a habit.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

By Sunday afternoon the Danes family had recovered from the Friday night dinner, the girls with their usual coping technique, the anticipated and promised shopping. Lorelai burst through the front door with a few shopping bags that clearly were not groceries or take-out sustenance. Finding her hubby home, she smiled, "Hey baby, you beat me home for once."

"Hi," Luke went to her and happily kissed his wife at the living room entrance way, "Caesar couldn't meet the bread guy, so we switched and I went in early this morning."

"Yes, I remember something about you leaving me all alone and the bed getting cold," Lorelai mock pouted, as she put her bags down and her arms around Luke, "Isn't the point of delegating your duties so you don't have to go to work on your day off. Sunday is the day of rest."

"It's your day off, not mine, remember."

"Ah, yes it is, isn't it?"

"And what about you? Where are you coming from?" his hands rubbed the sides of her torso.

Lorelai sighed in the arms of her husband, "I was taking advantage of a shoe sale."

"More shoes?" Luke asked.

"Hey, I was also spending quality time with our beloved daughter, duh."

"As well as frivolously spending our hard earned money… again;" since Lorelai had just bought him the new suit last week, "Where is our beloved daughter?"

"We ran into Lane on the way home."

"With your Jeep?" Luke asked.

"Hey, we have never confirmed that it was a furry something that I hit…I still maintain that the Jeep just …hiccupped."

"Yes, cars are known to 'hiccup' resulting in a dented bumper."

"Anyway," Lorelai segued, "they looked like they needed to talk."

"The possums?"

"Again, we have never confirmed a furry anything coming in contact with my bumper in the last six months, so stop teasing me about it. The girls looked like they need to talk and I thought Rory could use some desperate cathartic CD shopping, so she is now with Lane, music maven of them all."

"Hmm, CD shopping," Luke considered, "That could take a while."

"Yes, it could," Lorelai couldn't help her grin knowing exactly what her husband had in mind.

"So, we're alone?"

"At the moment," Lorelai smiled, as Luke leaned in closer.

Luke kissed his wife again and Lorelai returned the heated affection. As her husband's lips started down her neck, she giggled, "Mr. Danes, it's a Sunday." Lorelai hated to have to pull away from her fella, "Hmm, while I'd love to continue this, I'm already late."

"And remarkably I'm never late because I wear a watch."

"Don't start. And you missed a prime pregnancy joke."

"To me, that's not a joke; I take that very, very seriously," Luke looked her straight in her eyes, and Lorelai gave him a shy smile, "So, what are you late for at 3:00 in the afternoon on a Sunday?"

"Some of my classmates arranged a study group."

Luke tilted his head to one side, she usually mentioned changes in her schedule before hand, "I didn't know you had a study group."

"Neither did I, until Jill, the girl who sits next to me in class, saw my near panic attack when the teacher announced a test of my own next week; I quickly got the info from Jill on my way out to the parking lot when I came back here to help you two study. So, I have to get pretty and head to Hartford."

"You hoping to score a younger man in your study group?"

"No, I'm hoping my husband will love me for my brains as well as my body."

"Well, I'll take a rain check to show you what I think of your brains when you come home tonight," Luke let his hands wander from the small of her back down to her thighs.

"Hmm, something to look forward to," their lips met again, "Hmm, now release me, I have to get these things upstairs," and she gathered her purchases again.

Luke freed her from his embrace and noticed the blinking light on the desk signaling messages were on the answering machine, "Lorelai, I'm going to check the messages!" Luke called up the stairs.

"Sure. If any are from my mother feel free to erase them."

"Okay," Luke chuckled and hit play.

"Message two: '_Luke, this is Taylor Doose_," Luke immediately rolled his eyes, " _'I wanted to talk to you about decorations for that diner of yours… it is fall after all, and we each have to do our part to make the town more inviting for tour…' _BEEP, Message erased," Luke hit the delete button only wishing he could permanently delete Taylor Doose from his life.

"Message three: _'Rory, its Lane. I've got some news on my research project. Call me before eight, See ya.' _BEEP" Luke let that one survive, saving it for Rory. Luke skipped to the next message.

"Message four: '_Lorelai, it's Sookie, I misplaced my notes for the Bell wedding. Isn't that funny, Bell is their last name, wedding bells… anyway did they want beef and chicken or beef and fish, or was it chicken and fish? I don't know, call me back. Bye!_' BEEP" again, Luke skipped it, so Lorelai could hear Sookie's message when she had more time.

"Message five: '_Hello Danes family, are you satisfied with your subscription to the Stars Hollow Gazette?_ ..." Luke recognized the voice easily as Kirk Gleason and hit delete. Kirk should know better than to call the Danes house. "BEEP, message erased."

"Message six: '_Oh For heaven's sake_,'" Luke heard Emily's perturbed voice and could just imagine the distain of his mother-in-law at having to demean herself by leaving a message on an answering machine, "'_You are impossible to reach... I don't leave messages. If I wanted to talk to a machine I'd talk to my VCR. So, please_… 'BEEP"; _Then why are you still talking,_ Luke thought sardonically. She must have called in a rare moment when no one was in the house. He couldn't bring himself to simply erase the message as his wife had instructed, he merely skipped it to deal with later.

Then Luke heard the machine start over to recite an old message that had been saved for some reason, "Message one; _'Um, hi, this is Max Medina for um, Ms. Danes, that is the elder Ms. Danes. I know you were concerned about Rory's D; I just wanted to call and let you know that Rory did very well on her test. Also, I talked to Headmaster Charleston and he's agreed to let Rory do some extra credit work to help make up for her late start at Chilton. Now, I'm not sure what the extra credit work is yet, but it probably will be time consuming and extremely painful. It will however get Rory back up to where she rightfully belongs, so don't lose heart. Lorelai, you can make Chilton work for Rory. It was a pleasure encountering you. I hope it happens again.'_ BEEP! End of messages."

_Lorelai? …A pleasure encountering you. I hope it happens again. _Luke didn't recognize the voice, but Luke discerned from the message that this must have been a teacher from the Chilton parent-teacher meeting Lorelai attended. This Max Medina sounded younger than the old codger Luke had expected; Luke had pictured a grey haired man with glasses, leather patches on the elbows of his blazer, and maybe an accent since he was teaching English literature. Obviously this Max Medina was how Lorelai learned of their daughter's "D" paper because this was the idiot that gave their daughter the "D". This Max Medina was one of the teachers who was no doubt giving Rory an ulcer with all this school work she had to worry about; the teacher Luke had wanted to deck for the sake of being violently protective of Rory, the teacher Lorelai had defended as being nice and fair.

Now Luke had another reason to deck this Mr. Medina. It's one thing to be friendly and take a personal interest in a student who was having trouble in the class or even a new student trying to acclimate; but for a teacher to take the time and call a specific parent with advance knowledge of test results, before their daughter had a chance to look at the graded test paper? To not wait for the next parent teacher meeting? To talk to the headmaster to work out extra credit and special treatment when Lorelai said Rory would be treated like everyone else? To call and leave a message for the mother specifically when the teacher should know Rory's father might be concerned too? To already be on a first name basis with a parent. Granted Lorelai was always making new friends with the ease of her sociable demeanor, but it felt a bit strange to Luke. Either this young teacher really cared about his job, or he had an ulterior motive.

Luke couldn't help the jealous caveman that emerged inside of him; it was a gut instinct, a primal reaction for having a witty beautiful wife. He thought back to the Ian-Jack-lack-of-affair, after that incident, he thoughts things would be fine, he'd stop letting the attention his wife got bother him. Lorelai was beautiful; there was no escaping the throngs of men who just wanted her to look their way. Luke then recalled how sincerely Lorelai defended this teacher and his red letter before they crammed for the big Shakespeare test; she had said he was nice, stating he really cared about Rory, but was it only about Rory's education that this Max Medina was interested in.

Still, Luke thought back to how Lorelai reassured him after the Ian Jack incident. The image of her in that navy lingerie still clear in his mind; Lorelai was loyal and loving; she never took the advances of these flirtatious guys seriously. Still, what kind of man comes on to a married woman, especially a teacher setting his sights on the parent of a student to boot?

Lorelai came down the stairs behind Luke as he was still standing at the answering machine, "Okay, how do I look?"

Luke turned around, as always his wife looked fantastic. She had touched up her make-up, still in her casual jeans and changed into a low-cut top, both clothing items showed off her figure and Luke couldn't take his eyes off her. "It's going to be cold tonight; you should have a jacket or something."

"Of course, but the section of the library we are meeting in has a busted heater, so it only blows a Sahara breeze and it's like roasting in your own juices while you are trying to focus on economic theory."

"Huh? Okay," Luke knew Lorelai wasn't dressing to attract attention; she always wore what she liked because it was comfortable and fashionable. Still unsettled by the phone message from the young teacher, Luke wondered why Lorelai would save that message, granted she never deleted a single message since he moved into the house, that's why it always fell on him to do. Still, if she hadn't saved it he would have never heard it. Needless to say his head was hurting with not knowing if she had saved it intentionally or not.

Lorelai was putting things in her large tote bag, "Okay, I have my textbook, my notebook…" Lorelai asked the bewildered look on her husband's face, "You okay? Bad news on the messages?"

"What? Oh um Taylor wants me to decorate the diner…"

"That man," Lorelai playfully admonished, "Will he ever learn? If I can't get through that ball cap what makes him think he can," Lorelai grabbed her coat, scarf and slinging her purse and tote bag over her shoulder.

"Hey," Luke stopped her and put his hands on her waist.

"Yeah?" Lorelai smiled.

Trying to fight his suspicions, Luke couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you tell me about this study session?"

"We were so focused on Rory and her test that it… didn't come up."

Luke nodded.

"Luke, I have to go."

"Yeah, I know," Luke kept his hands on her hips, "Hey, I love you."

"Aw, I love you too; I'll be back in a few hours," Lorelai said sweetly as she leaned closer to his face and lowered her voice in a sultry tone, "You going to miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll hurry home then, so you can show me how much you love my brains," Lorelai leaned up to kiss Luke goodbye, her hand briefly rounding to his butt. "Have fun with Rory tonight; make sure she doesn't work too hard. I know she has school tomorrow, but it is the day of rest," and Lorelai was out the door.

"I'll remind her." Luke pushed the jealous feelings out of his head. It was stupid right? He was the one married to Lorelai, she loved him, he could trust her. Still there was something with the situation that gnawed on Luke as he rubbed the knots in his stomach. It wasn't over Lorelai; it was this Max Medina Character that bothered him.

This wasn't some random guy at the Inn or in the diner hitting on Lorelai that was just passing through town and would quickly disappear, never to be seen again. This was one of Rory's teachers, a role model for their daughter, someone of authority at her school, someone they would be forced to socialize with, someone they would have to see for the next three years at Chilton functions, and given the last Chilton newsletter, there would be a lot of those in his future.

Was Lorelai even aware of the attraction from this teacher? From Luke's perspective and the tone of this Max Medina's voice, there obviously was an attraction. Lorelai must have heard the message given the order of its play back; Luke hadn't heard it before and it was the oldest message on the machine. On the other hand, she didn't seem to think much of it or feel that it needed to be hidden from Luke, or Rory for that matter. Rory could have easily been the one to discover it the message. Rory usually deletes her own messages and if Rory had heard the Max Medina message first, Luke knew she would have said something or perhaps teased her mother about it.

This Max Medina specifically addressed the elder Ms. Danes for his "message". Why didn't this guy know Lorelai was married? Lorelai does have a daughter, although she was an attractive single mom when Luke started dating her and look how that turned out. How prevalent were single moms at an affluent school like Chilton? The Hartford society set easily scandalized with gossip and affairs, but weren't divorces and separations still frowned upon, though hypocritically commonplace?

Luke went about his weekend chores to clear his head of the message, when Rory came in the front door carrying a small bag of CDs and large bags from various stores. "Anybody home?"

"Kitchen," Luke called out.

Rory found him by the sink drying his hands from washing dishes, and she leaned up to kiss his cheek in greeting. "Hello there."

"Hi," he smiled at Rory, "passing on her bad habits to you, I see."

"What do you have against capitalism? Your Diner thrives on it."

"It's the commercialism I have a problem with."

Rory wrinkled up her nose, "Yeah, I can see that. It's all buy our stuff have sex." Then, Rory went back to the foyer to hang her coat up and put her purchases away when her father spoke up again.

Luke didn't even want to think about Rory and sex in the same sentence so he changed to a safe topic, School. "Hey Rory, what's the teacher's name who gave that Shakespeare test?" Luke followed her to the mirrored table he had bought for Lorelai as a housewarming gift when they moved in together.

Rory handed her father her bags of CDs and shoes which he automatically took while she was unbuttoning her black wool coat. Sensing her father in protection mode, Rory cautiously divulged, "Mr. Medina. Why?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to learn more about your teachers. I mean at Stars Hollow High, I saw everyone at the town meetings, hell some of them taught me. So, um, you like this Mr. Medina?"

"Yeah, he's my English lit teacher," Rory put her coat on a hook to reveal a conservative long sleeve sweater, a father pleasing fashion choice in the cooler months, "He has the same passion for books I do. He's really good." Rory took the bag back from her father.

Luke blinked a few times, "Passion?"

Rory explained, "Yeah, you know, he knows how to make it interesting for the students; not the same old rehearsed lectures. He's really … engaging."

"Engaging?" Luke said with concern.

"I think it helps he's younger than some of my other teachers," Rory speculated, when she took back the bags of CDs and shoes from Luke.

"Huh," Luke swallowed the news

Rory continued, "Mom and I got you some new boots for the winter; and some brand new jeans…"

"I don't need new jeans," Luke quickly dismissed.

"Dad, some of your old pairs are getting holey and I don't mean that you should be wearing them to church." Knowing her father wasn't a malls or shopping or change kind of guy.

Rory was so much like her mother, "but now I have to break these in."

"Then you better start wearing them," handing him the bag of men's clothing.

Just like Luke took excellent care of the girls, they equally took care of him.

"You okay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah sorry, um hey, I really didn't have anything planned for dinner. How about we get that Indian food you like so much."

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"Um, well, you're mom's not here to complain about it so…you know how she hates Indian food."

"How long is her study session going to go?"

"I…don't really know," Luke tried to ignore the knots in his stomach over his wife going to Hartford for a study session he just learned about. "How did you know about it?"

"That was why we had to cut short our shopping. Hey, why don't I cook?" Rory said with a smile, "I miss cooking."

"I don't want to put you out. You have school tomorrow; you've got to focus on homework first..."

"I know, but I feel really bad with you cooking all the time now. We used to alternate or cook together, and I mean, you have the diner all day then you have to feed us?"

"Bottomless pits that you are," Luke said dryly, "Sometimes I feed you at the diner so that's no big deal, and we're getting takeout tonight."

"But I have so many recipes I want to try," Rory insisted.

"I know; when you are caught up and have more time. You can break in that new baking pan with that molten chocolate cake ….thing…"

Rory raised a brow and knew something was up, "You sure you're okay? You're awfully appeasing tonight."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

Rory looked at her dad with sympathy, " Taylor bugging you about decorating the diner again?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Tis the season; will that man ever learn?" Rory turned to put her CDs and new shoes away.

Marveling at Rory's keen observation skills and her retention of information, "That's just what your mother said," Luke smiled. The bond of his family was stronger than a flirtatious teacher, Luke knew that. Lorelai would appreciate the compliments; roll her eyes since the unwanted advances had become a hassle since Luke and Lorelai were committed to having a baby. Lorelai wanted it more than ever because she had yet to hear of a pregnant woman getting hit on. "Oh, Lane called. She said something about a research project she needed to talk to you about?"

"Oh yeah, I know what that's about," Rory blushed, "We talked about that during CD shopping."

"I know you help her out from time to time, but don't neglect your studies to tutor your friends."

"It's no big deal; she just needs some sources that I have in my book collection," Rory fibbed.

"Well, you can call until 8. Mrs. Kim's rules not mine. I'll just…erase the messages then."

Maybe Luke was reading too much into it. Maybe it was just a simple, innocent phone message from a friendly teacher to inform a concerned parent about their kid's education. The main point is that she wasn't a single mom anymore; Lorelai was happily married to Luke.

Luke hit play again, "Message one: '_Um, hi, this is Max Medina for um, Ms. Danes, that is the elder Ms. Danes. I know you were concerned about…' _BEEP, Message erased," Luke hit the erase button a little harder than he had intended, but deleting that man's voice from his house was incredibly satisfying. Luke then pressed the stop button to prevent the remainder messages from playing over again. He went into the kitchen to pull the Indian menu from the "take-out drawer" so they would have the number when they were ready to order. Luke hoped to find something on the menu without too many spices so his stomach would be too overwhelmed. As he passed, Luke glanced at the calendar on the kitchen wall and in bold letters he saw "Chilton Bake Sale."

"Aw crap," he sighed, "Hey Rory, how do you feel about an early dinner? I've got to head back to the diner."

"Sure, Mom's marathon shopping makes me ravenous."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Yes, I'd like to try the venti pumpkin spice latte;" Lorelai caught herself and lamely yet dutifully asked, "Um… any chance you can make that decaf? And well, why don't we downgrade that to a grande? Sorry." Lorelai hated cutting out coffee from her diet, but a little sneak here and there shouldn't greatly affect the chances of her getting pregnant, she reasoned. Besides what Luke didn't know wouldn't hurt Lorelai.

Luke had told her not to be so hard on herself, not to put all the conception pressure on her uterus, okay well, Luke didn't actually use the world uterus, maybe he said shoulders or something; So in order to relax, she decided to treat herself to a nice cup of coffee after a hard study session. Besides, there was a new flavor that Luke would never carry at the diner, and the coffee shop was right off the community college campus, who was she to argue with location, location, location.

"Lorelai Danes, right?" a voice said over her shoulder.

When Lorelai heard her name, she looked up and was surprised, "Mr. Medina? Nice to see the gargoyles let you escape the castle."

"Nice to be free of the shackles," Max laughed, trying to play off her joke, "Please, call me Max."

"I'm sorry," Lorelai giggled herself; "I just see you as my kid's teacher, and you know, an authority figure, so the misters and sirs come naturally. You know like when you're talking to a cop; being overly respectful so you can score points and just get off with a warning."

"I don't think that's ever worked for me," Max said dryly. _Is she trying to score points with me by being overly respectful?_

"Well, it helps I'm a girl and can flirt my way out the ticket if the high respect angle doesn't work."

_Is she… flirting with me?_ Max hoped.

"Pumpkins Spice Latte," a barista called from the counter.

"Oh, that's me," Lorelai laughed, as she went to retrieve her coffee and held it as if it was a precious object.

"I thought you were trying to cut out the coffee?" Max wryly looked at the take out cup, recalling her lack of appreciation for his coffee making skills.

"Shh, you'll give me away," Lorelai admonished, as if there were Stars Hollow spies in the Hartford coffee shop.

"Okay," Max smiled, "How's Rory?"

"Oh, she's great; by the way, thank you for that heads up on her test. That was so nice of you to call, but I could have waited. We like to do things together."

_At least I know I got the right number, _"Even so, you're welcome. So where is Rory?" Max looked around the café.

"Oh, she's enjoying some down time with her dad tonight; and if I know him, he's probably letting her order Indian food or something God awful that I would never eat."

_Note to self, she doesn't like Indian food. _"She's …with her dad?" Max asked with interest, encouraging her to elaborate.

"Yeah, a flash of those blue eyes and he's a lost man. I had a study session for my business class, you know, furthering my education," she laughed still a little embarrassed that she hadn't finished college and she was in her thirties and talking to a teacher who no doubt had a ''summa cum laude'' on his diploma, "So, it lets them have some one on one time, you know, without me interfering," she said playfully.

Max couldn't understand why anyone would think those blue eyes were intrusive, Max considered them inviting, "Aw, well that's good, for them, for their relationship," but Max kept thinking about this kept getting better and better for his developing relationship with Lorelai. Not only did she have an amazing personality while being extremely attractive, but she was separated, maybe even divorced.

"Yeah, they have a special bond, well we both do, I mean, you know with him as her dad and with me as her mom…but then I bet everyone says that."

Max could tell she seemed to be nervously explaining her separation "Not really."

"I mean we bond over girl stuff, and they bond over like camping and …"

"And Indian food?" Max was trying to follow the dizzying conversation.

"Well, he's a big health nut. Rory has a bit of that too, so even if he's not around, she harps on me about my eating habits and coffee habits." Lorelai saw the clock on the wall, "Oh, you know, I should get back or I'll find them watching _Stalag 17_ again," she said with an eye roll.

Max wanted to talk to her a little longer, "You don't like William Holden."

"I love William Holden, but it's you know, a school night, and you have to understand, that's like Rory's favorite movie, and I've seen it like a hundred times. She can watch it any time, and I totally blame her dad for that. I mean we could watch _Love Story_, be tearing a box of tissues balling over Jenny and she'll be like I want to watch _Stalag 17_ to cheer me up after that. A prison camp movie? To cheer her up? She's crazy."

"Well, crazy can be good."

"Yeah, look at me? Must run in the family," Lorelai mocked, "Well, you have a good night."

"I will. Thank you. Drive safe." Max could have kicked himself. He had missed a golden opportunity. She was talking about movies; he should have brought up the idea that they see a movie together, but that sounded so juvenile. He was in his thirties he should have asked her to dinner, an adult type date. Still, she had just referenced Rory and her dad. Max didn't want her dwelling on that failed relationship with her Ex, he wanted her thinking solely of what could possibly be built between them, though they would have to talk about his professional relationship with Rory as her teacher and a possible personal relationship as a man dating her mom.

"Thanks."

"Hey Lorelai."

"Yeah?" Lorelai turned back in front of the glass door of the shop.

"Are you going to be at the… Chilton bake sale?"

"Are you kidding? Overpriced baked goods for the sake of the children? I'm so there."

"Good. Then I'll see you there."

"Great," Lorelai forced a smile, now she just had to figure out when it was, she hoped Luke or Rory would know, "Well, night; and don't tell Rory I had coffee; and if you do it was decaf, I swear, I have a witness, right Greg?" Lorelai pointed to the barista behind the counter who was busy with another customer.

"My lips are sealed," and Max watched her as she made her way to her Jeep, admiring her jeans.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Hey!" Lorelai entered the house, and found her daughter pouring over books, "I thought I told dear old dad to make sure you take it easy?"

"Tomorrow is a school day. I have to remind myself of all the stuff I forgot over this relaxing, vegging out weekend. Thank you very much."

"Like that is even possible for you, smart lady? So I guess no movie with mommy and daddy?"

"Let's see how far I get in this chapter; I have five chapters of history to keep up with each week."

"What chapter are you on?"

"In the middle of the third."

"Aw," Lorelai complained.

"I'm a fast reader."

Lorelai peeked into the kitchen, "I knew it, Indian food! What do I win?"

"There wasn't a wager. Besides, you weren't here for the dinner decision making process, so we took advantage of the vegetarian options to complete my vegging weekend."

"Is my husband upstairs with a stomach ache with your evil eastern spices wreaking havoc on his system? He's no good to me now if he can't perform his husbandly duties."

"Mom," Rory droned.

"What? Do you want a sibling or not?" Lorelai looked up the stairs toward the bedroom, "I better check on him."

"He had to head back to the diner."

"What? He left you alone?"

"To quote dad, I'm not two."

"But this is supposed to be one on one time. Reconnect, you spent the day with me and you were supposed to enjoy life with father, oh _Life with Father_, we should watch that again."

"The diner is his livelihood, and paid for my Indian sustenance. I'm not going to stand in his way."

"But I didn't get my sustenance. All I've had in the last few hours was a pumpkin spice latte."

Rory's head shot from her homework toward her mother, "You had coffee?"

Realizing her error, Lorelai quickly lied with a wince, "No."

"Mom!"

"It was decaf, I swear. Ask Greg the barista; and it was a grande, I usually get a venti..."

"You're hopeless," Rory shook her head, proud she wasn't as dependent on legal addictive stimulants as her mother, much thanks to her father.

Lorelai continued, "I've had this habit for twenty years, Luke knew that when he married me."

"Then join Caffeinated Anonymous"

"It's hard to break the chemical dependency. I'm sick, I'm an addict."

"Yeah, we know; that's why we stage our daily interventions. Dad and I just love you, and want you around for a long time. Plus, if it means having a healthy baby and getting what you claim to want…" Rory said dryly.

"I do want a baby!" Lorelai defended.

"Okay, calm down," Rory soothed, "All I'm saying is a little effort on your end would be nice."

"Hey, you don't know how many times we have tried to…"

Rory closed her books, "I so don't want to know the end of that sentence," Rory grabbed her books and kissed her mother's cheek. "I'm going to study in my room now."

"But what am I going to eat for dinner?"

77777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai did manage to open a bag of ready made salad, poured some ranch dressing directly into the bag, and thanked her lucky stars she would never have to survive in the wild without her man or her daughter. Lorelai did some of her own required reading and then turned in when she got sick of learning about economic theories.

Luke returned home exhausted. Caesar handled the regulars, while he prepared for the Bake Sale. As was his habit, Luke removed his wallet and his keys from his jeans pocket and placed them in his large blue bowl. Luke smiled at the three bowls on the foyer table, symbolic representations of his family. Rory decided after one desperate search for her mother's keys in the diner on the verge of her thirteenth birthday, they needed a better system for Lorelai. Rory had also observed how her dad always removed his keys and wallet when he returned home; he set them on the foyer table so they would be ready when he left the house again. Selling her mother on the idea, Rory took Lorelai to a "paint your own pottery" place so they could decorate a bowl for each family member. The bowls all lived together on the foyer table for each family member's keys, loose change, whatever was in their pockets when they returned home. Lorelai's was pink, Luke's was blue, and Rory decided she wanted purple, a combination of pink and blue.

Luke had inspected the crumpled paper in the medium sized pink bowl that his wife used to store her keys. _Pumpkin spice latte?_ and his eyes seems to stare at his wife through the ceiling.

Lorelai was upstairs in bed when she heard the front door and she waited for Luke to join her. When he entered the bedroom, he didn't notice she was awake. Luke silently changed then climbed into bed; Lorelai rolled over and slid her arms around him to hug him. "Hi."

He took a deep breath and let it out heavily, "Hmm, hey."

"Do you want to hear all the sexy things I learned about business?" Lorelai traced circles on Luke's chest and started nibbling on Luke's neck.

Luke chuckled at the reference of their earlier exchange, "Lorelai…"

"The most basic theory of economics is that of supply …and demand. For example," Lorelai slung a leg over Luke, "… I want you," Lorelai inches from his face.

Luke sighed heavily, "I'm not in the best shape tonight."

"You got home at three."

"Yeah and I had to head back to the diner."

"Yeah, why is that?" she nuzzled his cheek and neck with her nose.

"The Chilton Bake sale?"

"Oh right; so when is that again?" though Lorelai was not really paying attention.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she said alarmed.

"Yeah."

"Well, are we … you know expected to participate? What do we do?"

"Relax; Rory signed us up for a table. I just remembered myself and tripled the recipes of three of my best cookies."

"Did you make that one with the macadamias and chocolate chunks? You know how I love that one."

"Yes," Luke yawned, "I went to Dooses' and cleaned out his baking aisle, all the chocolate chips and nuts I could carry."

Lorelai giggled, "Nuts."

"You are twelve years old," Luke shook his head.

"I certainly hope not! Well, did you finish?"

"No," Luke admitted, "I'm hoping for a lull at the diner, but with the fall foliage around here… who knows the number of tourists that will stop in. I wanted to make those crumb bars that Rory likes so much."

"The one with the raspberries?"

"Yup."

Lorelai shrugged "You know, Sookie could make stuff too. So you don't have to work so hard."

"I already called and reminded her, but she was well on her way. She probably had it written in a book or agenda somewhere, did you know she has a chart for loading her dishwasher?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well, she's helping, she told me I didn't need to trouble myself, that she had it all under control," Luke said with a hint of annoyance at Sookie's superior attitude, "but they like involved parents at Chilton. I can't defer or shirk my participation. I'm the dad."

"So, I guess we both have to go to this thing? Show a united front?"

"If you could get away from the Inn that would be great; I may have to come later depending on how busy the diner is."

"Well, I'm sure Michel would be happy to watch over the Inn," she said sarcastically, "but I don't want to be the sassy mother who no one can relate to by myself in a corner."

"Please, you make friends wherever you go."

"Still, the women at that last meeting I went to were snooty and mean," Lorelai pouted.

Luke opened his eyes and studied his wife out of the corner of his eye, and started fishing for information, "You said the teacher was nice," and Luke watched her reaction.

"What teacher?"

"Mr. Medina, the one who gave Rory a D," he reminded his wife.

"Will you move on from that? Rory has, and he _was _nice; He really wants to help Rory, so it's good to have an ally on staff, right?"

"Right," Luke cautiously agreed.

"I don't want to talk about him," Lorelai had hoped her initial advance would have sparked different results; after all she worked very hard on that "supply and demand" line. Not really, but this pillow talk wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she first rolled over to be close to her hubby; "I miss you when we can't share a meal."

"Me too," Luke's chest swelled with love for his wife, "So what'd you have?"

"You'd be so proud. I had a nice ranch salad and I ate those baby carrot sticks."

"Good, that's good." Finally, Luke asked, "Did you have any coffee today?"

Lorelai again lied, as she had been sneaking coffee whenever she could, "Just this morning…"

"So you didn't have a pumpkin spice latte at 6:10?"

Lorelai opened her eyes wide, "How did you…? Rory?"

"Your receipt was with your keys when you emptied your pockets," referring to the incriminating evidence he had found in her pink bowl.

"Aw man," Lorelai pouted over being caught in her coffee habit…again.

"You're getting sloppy, Mrs. Danes," he kissed her forehead, inhaling the sweet smell of her shampoo.

"Did you at least see that it was decaf?"

"I did."

"I am trying, Luke," she gave him the soulful eyes routine.

"I know, and it's appreciated," Luke gave her a squeeze, enjoying how close she was. Luke thought maybe some romancing of his wife was in order, "Maybe we could have another date night?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, see a movie, share a meal together."

"Yeah, I like that idea. The Hartford life keeps infringing on our romance schedule," Lorelai rubbed Luke's chest, "Wednesday sound good? I won't have class."

"Sure," he easily agreed, ready for sleep to come. He was exhausted, slaving in a hot kitchen for hours over this bake sale, for his daughter.

Luke started playing with Lorelai's long locks while she continued nuzzled his neck and he savored the contact with her, the heat of their bodies playing off each other. Lorelai met his eyes and suggested, "Luke? Are you not up for some… fooling around?" Her lips moved closer to his ear as she whispered.

Luke still got the same tingle on the back of his neck just as the first time she whispered in his ear on their second date, initiating their first time together. Luke's eyes opened wide and he stared at the ceiling. Lorelai more insistently began to kiss his neck, and Luke couldn't help enjoy the attempted advance and he instinctively craned his neck slightly to encourage the affection. Perhaps the romancing shouldn't wait until their date. He wanted to, he really, really wanted to, but he found himself saying, "Lorelai, I've been in the kitchen the last three hours baking. And I have to get up early to make more stuff tomorrow."

Lorelai continued, "Well, I hear… sex can be invigorating, and it may recharge you, relax you, help you find a second wind. Besides," she adjusted her position to be fully on top of her husband, smiling down at him; "I want a bun in my oven that only you can supply."

Luke had to chuckle, she was always so proud of her one-liners and segues. Luke observed the smile on her face, her hands already going beneath his shirt.

"Dirty," Luke sat up, embracing her in his lap.

"Exactly," she bit her lip hopefully, "I even wore a push up bra so you would notice my brains."

Luke took in the sight of his beautiful wife; his eyes studied her face, her persistent advance that evening, "Why are you with me?"

"We're married, it's the law."

"Lorelai, I mean it. How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, it helps that when you asked a certain question I said 'yes'. You cook for me, you make my coffee …most of the time, you're a great father, a wonderful husband, top notch in the sack and," Lorelai gave him a simple smile, "I love you."

It was more than just the three little words; it was the love in her eyes, the tone of her voice, the little things they did every day together and for each other. Whenever she smiled at him, whenever those big blue eyes would look at him, whenever she would make an inappropriate comment about their sex life in public, Lorelai inadvertently reassured Luke that he was it for her, her partner, her lover, her husband her soul-mate; and Luke never believed in soul mates till he met Lorelai Gilmore.

"Come on, you know you want me; Supply and demand?" Lorelai pecked at his lips again.

Luke smiled, "Worth a shot."

"Is that another pregnancy joke?" she giggled.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next morning Lorelai was happily drinking the chasteberry-fertility tea with honey, humming to herself while she flipped through the newspaper. Last night was better than a dream and still invoking a dumb grin on her face. Luke had been particularly attentive to her needs and pleasures, maybe putting in the extra special effort for a successful impregnation.

Unfortunately, Luke had left before the sun came up to continue his baking project for Chilton other wise they might have had another round of their amazing affection. Lorelai looked at her wedding ring again, smiling at Luke's dedication to their family, hoping another "baking project" would come to fruition.

Rory had just finished getting ready for school and came out of her room, "Well, you're in a good mood."

"Hmmm?"

"You're practically dancing in your seat."

"Yeah, it's just… I love Mondays," Lorelai sighed perfectly content, as she scanned an article about fall and winter trends with boots in the fashion section.

"You do?" Rory raised a brow.

"Yeah, it's the start of a new week…full of possibilities," sunny Lorelai kept thinking of last night's romance while she sipped her tea.

"Right," Rory elongated suddenly having a hunch for her mother's good mood. She then turned to look at the calendar in the kitchen to set the day's date in her head when the reminder in bold letters jumped out at her, "Oh NO!"

"What? What is it?" Lorelai got up from her seat to investigate her daughter's sudden alarm.

"The Chilton Bake Sale! It's today! I've been so busy playing catch up with schoolwork I completely forgot to make something!"

"It's okay," Lorelai soothed.

"Mom, it's expected that I participate, I signed up because it was frowned upon if I didn't, and I love to bake, but with all this schoolwork it slipped my mind."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," Lorelai shrugged.

Rory gave Lorelai a look signaling that she wasn't reassured.

"What? I do?" Lorelai tried to assure.

"Mom, they expect the things to be _homemade_."

"I know."

"By someone other than Krispy Krème?"

"Why did you have to say that? Now I want doughnuts! And the best place to get them is where my husband works but then he'll know I had doughnuts and I will never hear the end of it."

"Mom!"

"Rory, do you really think these blue blood debutante mothers are going to be soiling their hands over this thing?"

"All of the parents are pitching in…"

"Yeah, with their hired help."

Rory was dismayed, "Look, this is really, really important. You know that, right? For my standing at the school, as well as yours."

"No, I didn't know that. In that case, I don't have it covered; Jeez, I said I have it covered," Lorelai nonchalantly grabbed her mug again to sip her tea.

Rory looked at Lorelai sternly and crossed her arms.

Lorelai thought Rory looked just like Luke with that trademark Danes Scowl and Lorelai broke under her daughter's firm gaze unable to keep the secret, "Fine, Dad and Sookie have it covered…. You happy?"

The teen finally relaxed, "Why didn't you just say that?" Her father was very dependable and had yet to disappoint.

"'Cause I like to mess with you; Okay, get your stuff and hit the stereo," Lorelai finished off her morning tea.

"It's not me," Rory defended. Rory opened her door to her mother and revealed Lane dancing in the room to one of Rory's new CDs.

"Lane? Where does your mother think you are?" Lorelai asked.

Lane flipped the stereo off, "On a park bench contemplating the reunification of the two Koreas."

"Not here, shanking to Rancid?"

"Wouldn't be included."

"School!"

Lane, Lorelai, and Rory walked down the front steps and start to cross the yard. Lane headed off for school down the street, while Lorelai and Rory noticed Babette and Morey out for a walk, pulling a wagon with Cinnamon, their cat, inside it. They had decorated the wagon to resemble a baby carriage.

"Wow, Cinnamon, riding in style."

"Yeah, Morey made it. Cinnamon's not walking good these days but she still likes her _passeggiatas_. That's Italian for 'a nice walk.'"

"_Passeggiata_," Morey corrected with the proper accent.

"Oh God, he makes it sound so sexy."

Lorelai wondered if she could get Luke to speak sexy Spanish, she'd try to convince him of that later. Lorelai added. "What's with the 'Surry With The Fringe On Top'?"

"Oh, it's Cinnamon's private area. Sometimes she likes to be alone. She's just like Morey in that sense," Babette nudged Morey again, "Hey, say _passaggiata_ again."

"I can't do it on command, Babs."

"Oh, he's blushin'. God, I love a man that blushes!"

"I have one of those too," Lorelai laughed as they waved goodbye, "See ya."

Rory sighed, "Okay, our town is just weird."

"Thank God," Lorelai again sighed happily, unable to think of a better town to raise a new baby in.

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's sunny disposition, "Okay, I'll see you later at school."

"For what?" Lorelai cocked her head to one side.

"Mom, the bake sale!"

"Ha! I got the vein in the forehead. Whoa!"

Rory shook her head and headed to her bus stop, "Sadist."

"You look just like your dad when you do that? Are you sure he's not your real father?"

"Are you?" Rory said sarcastically back.

Always needing the last word, "Careful or your face will freeze that way!"

77777777777777777777777

Rory had just got on her bus to Hartford, settling in her seat with her book. Thank Goodness for her dad and his baking abilities; She looked out of her window as the bus rolled past the diner and she smiled, picturing her father slaving away over baked goods while serving his regular customers.

"Hey."

A startled Rory yelped at the voice behind her, "Aah!" and she saw Dean Forester had appeared over her shoulder, "Morning."

"Good book?"

She was trying to get her heart at a regular rhythm, "I don't know yet."

"I saw you standing in line so I thought I'd say hello. Hello?"

"Hello," Rory said nervously. She felt her cheeks flush, her heart refused to slow down.

"Oh, hey, uh, thanks for helping me get the job at the store. I mean it's not a career or anything, but it's got me solvent."

"Good. Solvent's good," Rory forced herself to look out the window so Dean wouldn't see the unsettling effect he had on her.

"Yeah, uh, are you okay?"

"No," Rory gulped.

"You're not okay?" Dean asked quizzically.

"No, I am okay; I just have a lot going on at school today so…"

"Okay. So, uh, how long does it take you to get to school?"

"Um...forty minutes if the bus driver's focused but longer if he's trying to win something on the radio; hey, this bus is going to Hartford!"

"Yeah, I know."

"But you go to school here. You have to get off the bus!" Rory called up to the driver, "Hey, he has to get off the bus!"

"Wait. You're forgetting something. Buses make stops," Dean smiled at her again, "Good-bye Lorelai Danes," and Dean got off the bus.

Rory blushed at the use of her full name and sulked that she made an idiot of herself again. For a brainy girl she sure was stupid.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

In a courtyard of the Chilton campus, Sookie was explaining the arrangement of their tables, "OK… we've got our French fantasies, American treats, and our Italian taste sensations. Well, what do you think?"

"Sookie, you're amazing," Rory gushed, thinking she had the best table in the courtyard.

"It's incredible, Sook."

"It is good, isn't it? Well, a final touch," Sookie grabbed her kitchen torch, as she prepared to light a swan-shaped dessert on fire.

Rory recognized the culinary gadget, "Oh, can I do that? Please? I've never worked with a kitchen torch."

"Whoa, honey, this is a more delicate procedure than you might think, Okay?"

"Okay, but if I get a kitchen torch for my birthday? Can you show me how to use it?"

"Of course, it takes an expert hand," Sookie boasted, "Watch this."

Lorelai's eyes went wide as she saw Sookie light the tablecloth on fire unnoticed by Rory or Sookie, who were focused on the dessert swan. Thinking quickly, Lorelai grabbed a crystal punch cup from their neighboring table, scooped up some lemonade from their punch bowl, and the quiet hero doused the flames. Lorelai slowly looked toward the women operating the table who were giving her dirty looks. "Um, Hi. Oh, well, gee...what is that, a dollar? Let me find you a dollar. You know what? I'll take two; I'll drink one," she laughed lamely as she helped herself by ladling another serving into the crystal punch cup in her hand, and took a sip, "Mmm... tasty and flame-retardant."

Rory turned to Lorelai "Hey Mom, when is Dad coming?"

"Any minute; he wouldn't miss it."

"I'm going to go look for him; you know help him unload," and Rory was off surveying the competition and keeping an eye out for her father. Rory saw Paris discussing the arrangement of her table with a Portuguese woman; Paris scowled at Rory and muttered "Show off," as she arranged the plates and platters on her own table.

After watching Sookie tempt patrons with her sweet disposition and confections, Lorelai felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Mr. Medina behind her.

"Very Henry the Eighth."

Lorelai puffed up with the compliment, "Well, we're not into subtle."

"Well, unfortunately she's not being graded."

"She's not? Well, I guess we'll pack up and go home," Lorelai quipped.

Max Medina laughed, "Good to see you."

"Well, it's nice to be seen," Lorelai smiled, though he had just run into her the day before. She chose to ignore the strange comment and focus on the bake sale, "Looks like a good turn out. Lots of people look on the verge of breaking their diets."

Max examined Rory and a red head setting up their table. Nodding over to the treats the Danes were offering, "Did you make anything in particular?"

"Aw, no, God no. I don't bake at all," Lorelai assured, "Rory does, but with her workload, we enlisted Sookie, she's my friend at the Inn I run."

"So, you admit to being friends with the help?"

The comment struck Lorelai funny as well, "Um no, she's my friend first."

"I didn't mean to imply, most mothers here have…"

"Have what?" Lorelai challenged.

"Um, look obviously I said something wrong…"

"Yeah, Sookie is my best friend; I didn't hire her to be here. She came because she loves Rory."

"Of course she does. Well, I apologize…" Max noticed Rory over Lorelai's shoulder and didn't want her to overhear his next two topics, "Um, could I borrow you for a second?"

"I guess, I'm just here for the food," Lorelai tried to regain a civil demeanor, but maybe this Max guy wasn't so nice after all. Lorelai turned to Sookie, "Hey, I'll be right back."

"No problem, I'm a great sales lady."

Mr. Medina escorted Lorelai away from the crowds near the stone entrance to the courtyard, "How's Rory?"

Lorelai responded, "Well, she still has all her arms and legs, last I checked."

Max chuckled, "No, I mean with her other classes, getting her test back?"

Rory had shown her mother the returned English Lit test when Sookie and Lorelai arrived to set up their table, "Well, a B+ on a test is a vast improvement… and it rhymes with D if you minus the plus," Lorelai politely smiled, enjoying her own math joke.

"Well, I hope she wasn't too disappointed, but that bonus question really helped."

Lorelai pledged, "Well, she knows it's going to take some time, but she's usually really good at keeping on top of everything and she will catch up, with your extra credit," she nodded to seal the deal.

"Good, I just don't want her to be too hard on herself. I really think that Rory is a great kid and I'm going to do my damnedest to make sure she gets through Chilton in one piece."

Lorelai touched her heart with her right hand, surprised by the fervor in his voice, especially since she had been mad at him a second ago, "Thank you, I really appreciate that." She was now willing to forgive his previous assumptions and relieved that not everyone at this school was such a stoic nut case.

"And I'd like us to be friends," Max suggested.

Just like that, the phrase struck Lorelai as weird and she now became suspicious; there was something oddly familiar about this scenario, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, "Um... Okay."

"I'm going to propose something here. I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Alright?" the only way for Lorelai to find out was to ride out the conversation. Maybe it had to do with Rory's extra credit, so Lorelai decided to listen closely.

"I'd like to see you sometime; away from the ivy, away from the gargoyles, away from here."

So not what Lorelai had been expecting, "Wait, wait, wait a minute; Are you… asking me out on …a date?"

"Yes. I'd like to make up for everything, giving your daughter a D, say…over dinner?"

Lorelai finally realized what was happening; she was getting hit on again, by a teacher; By Rory's teacher? "Wait, you are … seriously asking me out?" that is not what Lorelai had in mind for extra credit.

"Yes, did I not mention that?" Max asked unable to gauge his chances of a "yes", if she was offended again or excited at the idea.

Lorelai couldn't believe this guy, she had only been in his company twice and he was apparently bewitched enough to attempt asking her out. Lorelai had only thought of him as an authority figure in her daughter's life, a helpful ally in the fortress of Chilton, but apparently every double agent had their price. Sure, this guy could be considered cute, if you liked thick hair, but none of that mattered. Lorelai was happy and married and hadn't expected a teacher, of all people, to be hitting on her, especially at a school function. At Stars Hollow High, they would never dare try to pick her up because they all knew her "butch" husband was right across the street.

"Please," Max asked again, "As a penance, and well, because I'm… interested, very interested."

Lorelai got a sinister idea and took another step away from the other people so their conversation wouldn't be overheard, and Max predictably followed her, Lorelai pretended to weigh the pros and cons, "Mm. well, uh, I don't want to go out on a limb here, but I'm guessing it's sort of a conflict of interest for a teacher dating a mom."

Max actually found himself defending undefined rule breaking, "I do my job well, I'm dedicated to my students, and there's nothing in the Chilton book of ethics that prohibits it."

Max Medina was actually justifying dating a mom as a perk of his profession, "Yeah, but I'm guessing it's sort of an unwritten rule."

"Do you want to go?" Max asked hopefully.

"And Rory would probably freak at the thought. Me dating one of her teachers," Lorelai strung along, feigning genuine interest.

"Do you want to go?" Max asked again.

"Not to mention the other parents would have a field day with this kind of thing," Really selling her weighing of the scales.

"Do you want to go?"

Lorelai eked out his anxiety, "Mm, Maybe."

"Good," Relief washed over Max, it wasn't a yes, but it was close.

"Well," Lorelai pretended to change her mind.

"What?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't. It's wrong. It's weird," and added to herself, _I'm married_!

"I'll pay."

"You're on."

"Really?"

"I'm kidding," Lorelai clarified dryly.

"I'm confused," Max genuinely asked, were they going out or not.

"You're Rory's teacher," Lorelai stated clearly.

"I know. Um...how about coffee? You like coffee?"

"I'm giving up coffee," Lorelai iterated, _I'm also on the cusp of having a baby with my husband_.

"Decaf?" Max bartered, "There's nothing safer than decaf. We'll we can drink some decaf together? A sort of pre-date. Very casual, no strings, no obligations. We'll just see if it's even worth going down the road of including food in the deal. Just coffee."

Lorelai took a step closer so no one else would over hear, "Wow, that sounds like a really great idea."

Max got a stupid grin on his face, letting his cautious guard down, "You think so?"

Lorelai had him right where she wanted him, she wanted her tone to remain sweet and inviting, but her thoughts were overwhelming her brain and she only hoped that her mouth could keep up with the words surging through her head; "Is this why you are so nice to my kid?"

"Well…" Max actually had the nerve to turned bashful.

"You thought you could give my kid some extra credit to help her catch up, say a few cute lines of flattery to me and that deserves a date? What? You think I'm some sort of lonely mom who can't get any, desperate to fall prey to a smooth talking teacher?? Is that how you do things at Chilton? Sexual favors!" by the time she finished, her voice was a little louder than she intended and like most married couples, she had picked up her husband's ability to rant.

Max became embarrassed at her volume, and became self-conscious of others overhearing a parent-teacher conference about sexual favors, "I only thought…"

"Clearly you weren't thinking. You are seriously hitting on me? Here?"

Max uncomfortably cleared his throat, "Obviously you're not interested."

"You think?"

"You could have spared my feelings and just said that."

"Why? It was so much more fun to string you along and teach you a lesson."

Then over Max Medina's shoulder he heard a loud "DAD!" He recognized the voice as Rory Danes, Max looked to his left just in time to watch the teen's path as she ran past him and up to a man in a navy suit who was opening the passenger door of a green pickup truck. The man turned and hugged Rory, and they instantly were in easy conversation. Max was still close enough to hear them, "I was starting to worry," Rory chuckled.

"What like I couldn't find this place?" the man in the navy suit joked.

"No, I was just concerned…"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Not to date," Rory smiled.

"Oh, hey did you get your test back yet?"

"Yes, I got a B+"

"A vast improvement," her father nodded his approval, "Okay, take these, and show me to your table?" Rory began to take boxes of her father's offerings to their bake sale table.

"That's easy; we're the one with Sookie's ice sculpture."

"Ice Sculpture?" he raised a brow.

Max was disappointed, "Oh, her dad came?"

"Of course, he came!" Lorelai scoffed, "Why wouldn't he come?"

"Well, I thought with you two… I mean that you were… you know."

"What?"

"Well, here at Chilton… most mothers…are…"_ divorced… or separated … or_…

"I'm not most mothers," Lorelai assured.

"So uh…you are…still uh married??" Max Medina choked out the words, he was embarrassed over how badly he had stepped in it, as well as obviously deflated and disappointed, now seeing why she thought he was stupid to even attempt an ask out.

"Oh, Yeah, did I not mention that?" Lorelai threw the line back in his face while bringing her left hand to her chin to show off her rings. It pleased Lorelai to put this arrogant, assuming Max Medina in his place, ever amazed at her husband's impeccable timing.

Max defended himself, "Well, the other night, you said Rory was with her dad. I thought…I mean, it sounded like…"

"Yeah, they were at our house, while I was at a study group… God, you know what I don't need to explain myself to you. You work at one of the most prestigious schools and you didn't figure that a mother with a school age daughter would be married?" and Lorelai was tempted to report this undesirable behavior in a teach to the headmaster.

"Well, it's not the1950s, and most mothers here are…"

"You are one of my daughter's teachers; you think I'd have to mention it? Don't you have a file on Rory and who her parents are somewhere?"

"I didn't think…"

"Maybe you need to catch up on your own reading instead of assigning more to Rory," Lorelai walked away to help her husband with his contribution to the bake sale. "Hey handsome, I like your suit," and she kissed Luke, not caring if the entire courtyard saw.

Luke, though stunned, accepted the affection but gently pushed Lorelai away not to make a scene. "Thanks, my wife got it for me," Luke checked if other parents had seen that bit of exuberance, "That's not quite the impression I wanted to make for my first big Chilton event."

"Really," Lorelai played with his tie, "'Cause that is exactly the impression I wanted to make… and don't worry it won't be the last…" Lorelai released him and held some of his final bakery boxes, while Luke closed up the truck. Lorelai double-checked his appearance while he grimaced as he fixed his tie, "You really hate being in a suit?"

"You have no idea."

"Nah, I think I have an accurate picture; do you… hate being here?" Lorelai winced; if she hadn't struck the Chilton Deal with her parents, the Danes wouldn't even be at the bake sale.

"Hey, we're doing this for Rory; despite the fact that I hate being in a suit…I am playing my part, as promised."

"Well, in a little bit, I can help you out of the suit if you like?" Lorelai began to play with Luke's tie with her free hand.

"Well, I'll look forward to that," Luke lowered his voice, taking back his diner offerings for the bake sale.

Rory came back to take more boxes from her father and finally broke the pair up, "Guys? This is my school. It's not like you haven't seen each other for months, it was only this morning…"

"Hm, this morning…" Lorelai smiled as if this morning held dirty memories.

"Aw Jeez," Luke and Rory said in unison, both embarrassed by Lorelai's suggestion, Lorelai had always enjoyed how Rory had picked up some of Luke's habits. From a safe distance, Max Medina immediately saw the family resemblance.

"You got to stop doing that," Luke whispered.

Rory's suspicions from that morning had been confirmed, "Mom please; try to act like a lady… do what the other mothers are doing…" taking the final boxes from her dad.

"But I don't want to cheat on my husband," Lorelai whined in a low whisper as she began scowling at Max Medina as he walked by another table.

"What?" Luke turned to Lorelai not understanding.

"I'll tell you later."

Luke sighed rubbing the small of his wife's back, "Okay? Well, I also made triple chocolate brownies for you…"

"Hmm, my favorite."

"How many accidents has Sookie had?"

Lorelai made a face, "Well, there was a minor incident with the kitchen torch."

"What? She set fire to something?"

"Relax, I took care of it with some lemonade, I even paid for it."

"Okay, see, when I'm not around I miss stuff."

"Then never leave my side," Lorelai clung to Luke as she saw Max Medina walking toward them again.

Max Medina finally walked up to the Danes couple, "Good afternoon? I don't believe we've met, I'm Max Medina," offering his hand to Lorelai's husband.

At first, Luke was eager to make a good impression and quickly offered his hand, "Oh, hey, Luke Danes"; but then Luke realized this was the teacher with the over friendly phone message, so Luke cleared his throat and pulled his hand back and set his arm around his wife again.

"Glad you could join us," Max said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, well, better late than never," Lorelai defended quickly.

"That is quite an… interesting truck," Max looked beyond Mr. Danes' shoulder.

"Oh, um yeah," Luke grumbled, "It was my father's," Luke hated being in Hartford, he always felt like he was being judged and scrutinized like when he went to his in-laws' house, now he had countless teachers and affluent parents astounded that he would dare show such a common truck or his face for the sake of his daughter.

"He restored it himself," Lorelai boasted, and then added with innuendo, "He likes to work with his hands."

Luke gave his wife a look over the suggestion and cleared his throat again. Those kinds of comments always made him uncomfortable, but he really didn't mind this time since it was Lorelai voicing her devotion to her husband and marriage vows.

Max Medina was also uncomfortable, "You may want to move it. We have strict towing policy here at Chilton."

"It's a loading zone," Luke said, wondering what beef this teacher had with him, other than the fact that Luke had met Lorelai four years before Max Medina had. Luke then took even greater satisfaction in their baby trial from the night before.

Lorelai stepped in, sensing some sort of primal measuring contest coming on, "Right you are, Teach. We have baked goods to sell, funds to raise… okay? Okay," Lorelai pulled Luke away from Mr. Max Medina to outside the stone entrance were the truck was temporarily parked.

"What was that all about?" Luke asked, unable to understand the suspicious tension between Lorelai and Mr. Medina. Luke knew he hated Max Medina, what sudden reason did Lorelai have?

"Oh, he hit on me," Lorelai complained nonchalantly, simply being honest with her husband.

"He what?" Luke stopped in his tracks and Lorelai with him. This Max Medina didn't waste any time, much to Luke's dismay.

Lorelai hushed him and pulled him aside to a stone column outside the courtyard, they stood between the stone column and the old green truck, "Just before you came, that teacher had the gall to try and pick me up; at a school function with other mothers and innocent, impressionable children running about."

Luke was pleased that Lorelai seemed just as appalled as he was, now referring to Max Medina as "that teacher", "Well, why didn't he figure you were married?"

"Well, he should have; a hot catch like me. Please, I was claimed years ago."

"Unbelievable, My entire day yesterday was making all these cookies and brownies, and crumb bars…for this stupid thing…"

"Much worthwhile fundraiser," Lorelai directed around the corner of the column, for anyone who may have overheard, then focused on Luke again, "And it's much appreciated."

"…Just so we can overcharge to raise funds for a school that already charges the parents three fourths of their mortgage, I have to dress up in a suit for appearances sake …and now one of their so-called top rated teachers is trying to steal my wife…I hate this place!"

"Luke, calm down," Lorelai soothed, hoping she could rein in Hulk Danes before he turned green to match his truck.

"No, this isn't right. Leaving intimate phone messages for you? What's with that?"

"You heard that?"

"Well, you didn't erase it."

"Cause at the time I thought he was just being a nice, concerned teacher. Jeez, I even thanked him for being so concerned about Rory, but now, I see his true intentions. I feel used."

"This isn't funny. Isn't this against some sort of school policy? Isn't this place all about propriety and behavior? Here's a social etiquette rule: don't try to pick up someone's wife!" Luke was huffing and trying to compose himself while his wife looked at him sweetly.

"Feel better?"

"Very little," Luke grumbled, though he was relieved that Lorelai seemed just as outraged over the teacher's presumption.

"Well, I told you before no festering over these things, and you know you're the only one for me."

Luke leaned against the stone column, it was such a juvenile thing, "Yeah, I know."

"Now, we need to remember some propriety and decorum now, for Rory. We can't embarrass her."

"Too late; but that guy…. Jeez… I tell ya, I'd like to…"

Lorelai put her hands on his cheeks, "I know, and thank you for wanting to defend my honor."

"Please you can fend for yourself, punching him would be solely for my benefit."

She moved her hands down to his chest, "Okay, well, I'm glad you got your rant off your chest. We can't make a scene here, besides I already embarrassed him with a comment about sexual favors that I said a little too loud…"

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later… please… Let's sell some goodies and maybe later we can sneak inside and make out in a classroom?? Maybe we can find his classroom?? That will make you feel better, I promise."

Sookie's voice came from around the corner, "Luke! What the hell did you make? You are messing up my table themes."

Lorelai winced at another mortifying outburst from the Stars Hollow turnip truck. Lorelai heard Rory defend her father's treats; "We can put them in with the American stuff. It's great."

"I guess, I got to get over there," Luke sighed. "I've got to move the truck first."

"Okay."

Lorelai kept him pinned against the stone column, "Okay, you have to let me get in the truck."

"Kiss me first."

Luke leaned in and enjoyed the brief semiprivate affection. Lorelai watched her husband and his truck pull away when another Chilton mother sidled up beside her. "Oh, he is positively yummy."

Lorelai was a little unsettled by so casual a comment from a complete stranger and yet another baking euphemism in regard to her husband; all Lorelai could think to say was "Thank you?"

"And he drives a truck, how rugged? That has to be a fantasy of some sort."

"Really?" Lorelai eyed the woman.

"I saw him last week at the parent teacher meeting. Do you know if he's married?"

"Um, yeah, to me."

"Oh," the lady said embarrassed, then complimented, "Well, you have wonderful taste."

"Thank you," apparently the lady hadn't seen Luke and Lorelai making out behind the column, which kind of was the point of hiding behind the column.

Luke made his way though the maze of cars and met Lorelai at the stone entrance again, he took her hand to head over to where Rory and Sookie were already selling their items. Lorelai stood by and watched as father and daughter sold their sweets together as if they were side by side in the diner. She noticed Max Medina had disappeared, probably to give more talented kids D's, but something more peculiar caught her attention; not only was the line at their table longer than any other, but Luke appeared to be the only male parent to get away from his job for an afternoon bake sale. Every woman seemed to be checking out her husband, even women dutifully operating their own lineless tables seemed to be eyeing her husband in his new suit. Lorelai could hear the women waiting in line to buy their goods. Lorelai didn't know if it was paranoia or if she was actually hearing fervent whispers of "Who's that?", "He bakes?", "Is he single?" As Luke handed them their purchases they all seemed disappointed by the ring on his finger.

Lorelai wondered if this is what Luke felt like when she left the diner and Lorelai could feel the eyes of strange men following her. Lorelai didn't know what would be worse, driving out to Hartford every week, handling the parent teacher meetings herself with the risk of more male teachers hitting on her, or letting Luke go with divorcees hitting on him, or working in tandem to have Luke cover the male teachers and Lorelai meet with the female teachers. Then again, if a male got decked by her husband for a passing comment about the lovely Mrs. Danes, that may result in their daughter receiving an unprecedented suspension. They would have to work this out somehow.

That was the strange world of Hartford. For all the manners and etiquette they spouted, all the propriety they preached, they were a bunch of hypocrites, as Luke would say. Lonely wives missing their career oriented husbands, shopping in excess simply because they are bored and seeking men, any man, for companionship in the absence of their husbands; Those working fathers, returning from a business trip, wondering why they didn't recognize anything in their own house, unable to recognize or understand why their wives and children were so distant or crazy, when they were working themselves to death for that withdrawn family, possibly driving them to have an affair of their own.

This was not the Danes Family model, but the Danes will find a way to get through it together?

**777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: **

**You know peeps, I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to, which is so weird because even more people have added this story to your various alert lists (I know things). So due to the lack of reviews… I guess that means you don't want me to continue right?? **

**CRACK WHORES: DON'T STOP!! **

**D (aghast): Don't continue? Stop writing fan fiction? **

**CRACK WHORES: NO!! **

**D: No more chapters? **

**(CRACK WHORES collectively groan) **

**D: well obviously, I'm more confused than Max Medina being led on by Lorelai in this chapter. So to clarify… please read/review… **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**"That was all God given talent..." **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Working diligently on the next chapter!! **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride, **

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest." **

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V **

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	12. Two Funerals and A Difference of Opinion

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen) ****  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.

R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)

Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)

Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal  
LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…  
BETA: Jenn, thank you for the read through and insight!!

A/N: Dialogue borrowed from 1.05 - Cinnamon's Wake/written by Daniel Palladino /directed by Michael Katleman 

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 12:  
Two Funerals and A Difference of Opinion**

Tuesday afternoon, Rory had gotten off the Hartford bus and was met by Lane; the two friends were having typical philosophical conversations that teenagers engaged in.

" Philadelphia," Lane answered confidently.

" Philadelphia? If you could live in any city in the world you'd pick Philadelphia?" Rory raised a brow.

Lane explained, "M. Night Shymalan lives there."

"Who?"

"The guy who directed 'The Sixth Sense.' Shame on you, you claim to be a movie maven," Lane admonished.

"But what would you do there?"

"Hang out with M. Night Shymalan."

"OK, cross 'guidance counselor' off your list of potential career choices."

"Never was on it," and Lane took another bite of her candy bar contraband that she got from the school vending machine.

Babette and Morey were wheeling their cat's wagon down the street. "Lie still, baby doll, we're almost home. Oh, hey kids."

"Hey, Babette," Rory smiled faded when she heard the warped meowing coming from the covered section of Cinnamon's wagon. "Wow, that sounds really bad," Rory observed.

Babette was willing to offer up any and all secrets, "Cinnamon's dyspeptic. So is Morey; too many clams."

"Bad clams," Morey concurred in his bluesy monotone.

Babette shook her head, "This doesn't reflect well on Al's establishment."

Lane's eyes went wide, "You had clams at Al's?"

"Al's Pancake World?"

"Yeah, well we had a coupon. We'll see ya, I gotta get these two home."

Rory and Lane exchanged a look, "As my dad would say, 'that's why we don't eat at Al's'"

Rory and Lane resumed walking down the sidewalk, Rory spotted Dean working inside Dooses', Rory had a sudden interest in going into to the store. "Oh wow! The store! Hey, listen, I have to pick up some stuff, so…"

"What do you have to pick up?"

"Just some...stuff. So I'll talk to you later tonight."

"I'll go in with you."

"Why?" Rory asked defensively.

Lane nearly laughed, "Because otherwise I'd have to go home."

"Home is good."

"My home?" Lane challenged.

"Yeah, actually I don't have to go in," Rory dismissed, "My dad probably has something planned already."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we may even just eat at the diner, you know make it easier."

"OK," Lane said confused, wondering why Rory didn't want her to go into the store, "Then I guess I will go home."

"Great! Go, bye."

"Bye...freak," Lane said under her breath, as she turned to head toward Kim's antiques.

Rory ducked around the corner to watch Lane head home and made sure her best friend went inside. Rory inexplicably didn't want Lane to discover Dean. Even though Lane had been doing "research" on the Chicago native for Rory, she just wanted to have another moment with him, just Dean and her.

When Rory entered Taylor nodded respectfully and she gave him a small respectful wave in return. As she walked around the aisles, Rory kept an eye on Dean as he bagged groceries at the checkout. He seemed courteous and of good humor with all of his customers, then when he saw her he smiled and waved at her.

She had been spotted, grew nervous, wondered if he had any suspicions as to why she was really there, and she ducked down one of the aisle to hide from him a bit longer. She then realized she was in the tampons/maxi pads aisle and quickly moved out of their vicinity; the last thing she needed him thinking she was menstruating while bagging her items. Rory started looking around the produce section. That was believable; it was a grocery store, she was supposed to have five a day of fruits and vegetables for a healthy diet, it was plausible. Then Rory ran into Miss Patty the biggest gossip in town, physically and verbally.

"Rory, hello! Try a plum. They're better than sex."

Rory was mortified, not only was Miss Patty blowing her cover and calling attention to Rory's presence in the store, but she mentioned "sex" at the top of her lungs. Rory meekly declined, "Um, no, thanks."

Miss Patty sighed, "Fresh fruit always had such a sensuality about it. Are you too young for this?"

Rory fervently nodded, "Definitely," hoping she never would have to explain this little episode to her dad.

"Well, what are you here for, honey?" Miss Patty asked.

"Oh, well, I just…" Rory heard the crinkle of paper bags being opened at the counter and caught sight of Dean again and lost her train of thought.

Miss Patty smiled with understanding, "Oh, I see what you're here for. Well, that wouldn't fit in a basket."

Rory mirthlessly winced, "Probably not, but it's not like that. He's just a …person."

"A person?" Patty repeated, amused.

"A boy-type person," Rory attempted again.

"Oh, my favorite kind," the dance teacher grinned knowingly.

"I really don't even know him," Rory shrugged.

"Oh, right. You don't know him?" Miss Patty knew Rory was the reason the handsome Dean got the job at the store.

"I don't," Rory assured.

"You said."

"Please don't say anything," Rory begged, "Especially to dad."

"Well, there's nothing to tell; but I promise I won't tell a single soul that you don't know that young man."

"Thank you," Rory picked up a bundle of asparagus and walked away.

"You're welcome," then Patty sighed to herself, "Aw, young love," and she headed to the apples.

Rory walked up to the check-out counter, grabbed a chap stick hanging on the end of an aisle; Dean smiled from the end of the counter at Rory and she tried to naturally smile back.

"Is this all you want, honey? A bundle of asparagus and chap stick."

"That should do it," Rory decided to avoid eye contact with Dean.

Dean smirked, "That's a couple of must-need items there."

Rory became self-conscious he was making fun of her selections when Gabby, the cashier informed her of her total, "$2.57."

Rory snapped of Dean's charismatic smile, realizing she needed to pay. Rory realized she didn't have pockets in her Chilton skirt, so she felt around her coat pockets, and found a single crumbled bit of green paper, "Oh, I only have a dollar."

Dean offered, "I could loan you the rest."

Rory smiled at his chivalrous gesture, then realized chap stick was used on one's lips, lips were used for kissing, and if Dean bought Rory chap stick did that mean…. "Uh, no, thank you. I'll just take the asparagus."

"Okay?" Dean automatically pulled some change out of the give a penny take a penny dish to cover Rory's tax for the asparagus, " Paper or plastic?"

"Um, I'm fine, really," and Rory left the store holding the bundle of asparagus like a bouquet of flowers.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory came home still cradling the asparagus in her arms, "Hey dad."

Luke was at the range top making dinner, "Hey," then noticed the asparagus, "Why did you buy asparagus?"

"Oh, I just thought we needed some."

"We'll I just roasted some," pointing to a shallow pan he had taken out of the oven.

"Oh sorry, I couldn't remember what was on the list."

"We'll have it two nights in a row, your mother will be thrilled," Luke said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll just put this in the fridge. Where is mom?" as she opened the fridge door.

"Business class. She called before; she's on her way home."

"Right, class, I … forgot," Rory's mind was still on Dean and how he made a green apron look really good. Rory sat down at the table.

Luke noticed the look on her face; "You alright? You seem …distracted."

"No, I'm good, I was thinking … let's save some of the Bake Sale goodies for Friday night dinner."

"What?" Luke turned to his daughter at the strange statement usually they only talked about the Gilmores Thursday night with the impending dread of Friday night dinner, then during Friday night dinner, then they usually didn't mention them again till the following Thursday.

Rory shrugged, "You know, we bring dessert to Grandma's as a gesture."

"We'll see, if they last that long, your mother really likes those brownies," Luke watched his daughter; she was day dreaming again, "Rory?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you want to change?"

"Change?"

"Out of your uniform?"

Rory looked down at her clothes, "Oh right, duh," She got up from the table and into her room and closed the door.

Lorelai entered the house and the kitchen, "Hey honey," Lorelai kissed Luke when she entered the kitchen, "Something smells good."

"It's asparagus."

"Eww," Lorelai wrinkled up her nose.

"I'm making the special sauce."

"That thing with the tomatoes and honey?"

"That's the one…"

"Okay, that shouldn't be too bad, just double the recipe will ya; I'm just… going to the ladies room."

"Okay." Luke pulled out the baked chicken from the oven. He made a connection in his head and quickly followed Lorelai to the staircase. When she was on the landing, Luke approached the banister and whispered, "Lorelai, it's too soon."

"Too soon for what?"

"To take another test."

Lorelai leaned down over the railing, "You know Luke, sometimes I genuinely have to pee."

"Oh, okay."

Lorelai kissed his ball cap and headed up the stairs; Luke knew she probably was still going to take another pregnancy test. Luke couldn't help but hope today would be the day they got their answer, the smile on her face inspired it in him. Once again Luke noticed there were messages on the machine. Despite his annoyance over previous messages, Luke couldn't help his curiosity. If Taylor had officially renamed the town Taylorville, Luke needed to know about it. Then, he wondered if the Teacher was going to apologize for hitting on Lorelai or try again. Luke hit play and heard.

"Message four: _'Lorelai, it is customary when a person leaves you a message, that you call them back in a timely manner, I had understood that to be the point of owning an answering machine. Especially if in that previous message bad family news was mentioned. This is so unseemly, I don't even know who's listening to this,_'" Emily commented more to herself, but remained her neutral, unemotional tone when divulging, "_'The bad news is your cousin Claudia has died_…"

Luke's stomach dropped out, _Died?_

"…_Since you refuse to call me back, I will tell you that the funeral for Claudia will be on Thursday. We will meet here at the house and we will all go together. It would be appreciated if you could return this call to acknowledge that you received this information. I know, that a funeral is rather unpleasant, but due forgive if Claudia didn't know your schedule; And please wear something appropriate. _BEEP"

Luke was panicked._ Lorelai's cousin died?_ Did he save those old messages? He skipped through them quickly.

"Message one: _'Rory its Lane…'_ BEEP; "Message two: '_Lorelai, it's Sookie, I misplaced…_' BEEP; Message three: _'Oh for heaven's sake_,'" Luke heard Emily's perturbed voice again and listened very carefully, "'_You are impossible to reach… I don't leave messages. If I wanted to talk to a machine I'd talk to my VCR. So, please_ _call me back, I have some bad news. And you should really rethink that message, not everything has to be a joke Lorelai.' _BEEP. Message four: BEEP" Luke stopped the playback.

Even if someone had listened to it, there really wasn't any information in the first message. How were they to know the urgency of returning such a neutral call. Behind him, Luke heard Lorelai loudly thud down the stairs with a frown on her face, then heard as she threw herself into the easy chair by the fireplace.

Luke turned slowly to face his wife, trying to find his voice again, though he really didn't need to ask, "Negative again?"

Lorelai knew she was caught, "I don't know what you're making for dinner but it better be comfort food, and it better have carbs!"

Luke looked at the desk where the answering machine was, "Lorelai, I don't know how to tell you this."

Lorelai sat up straight noticing something was off, "What? What is it?"

"We got a message from your mother," Luke said tentatively.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Luke, I'm already in a bad mood."

"Lorelai, it's kind of important."

"Well, what?" Lorelai feigned interest.

As gently as he could Luke blurted out, "Um, Claudia died."

Lorelai stared blankly at her husband, "Who?"

"Claudia. Your cousin… Claudia," Luke looked back to the answering machine as if Emily's voice would play again and help him explain the situation to Lorelai.

Lorelai shrugged, "I have no idea who that is."

Luke was appalled by his wife's callous tone, "Well, the funeral's on Thursday. Your mom wants us all to go together. "

"Ooh, whoa. Three things; One, since when does my mother get her way in our house? She's paying for Chilton, not our mortgage. Secondly, it's impossible to get away from the inn Thursday. And finally there is the tiny detail that I've never met this woman. "

"You get away just fine for your business class."

"Yeah, well, I work early so I can go to my business class. That's why it's impossible, I already have plans."

Luke impulsively quoted his Mother-In-Law "Sorry, your cousin didn't know your schedule. Can't you can skip one class?"

"And what kind of example would that set for Rory?"

"…That when a family member dies, the correct thing to do is to pay your respects and go to the funeral! You're seriously not going?"

"Not this time," Lorelai got up to get a soda from the kitchen.

Luke followed Lorelai, "Well, I don't think Claudia's planning to die a second time."

Rory was just walking out of her room at the sound of her parent's voices, "Who died?"

"No one, honey," Lorelai dismissed.

"Your mother's cousin," Luke had his hands on his hips staring sternly at Lorelai.

Rory was confused by the mixed signals she was picking up from her parents, "Aw, I'm sorry, but are we… not upset by that?"

"I don't even know this woman," Lorelai defended.

Luke asked, "The funeral is on Thursday, Rory would you like to go with me to pay our respects?"

Rory looked between her parents, "I don't know, I have school and, I mean, I'd feel weird. I never met this person."

Lorelai crossed her arms, "Neither has your dad, neither have I, to my recollection, but he's insisting we go."

"It's the right thing to do, Lorelai," Luke tried to maintain his composure.

"Yeah, for someone not me."

"You're mother is reaching out, doesn't that mean anything?"

"She's just trying to get another day out of our week. We will see her two days in a row, that's all she really wants."

"This is extenuating circumstances, a family emergency.""

"She's gone," Lorelai shrugged, "the crisis is over."

"I can't believe this…" Luke headed toward the front door.

Lorelai followed him to the foyer, "What about dinner?" but Luke was already out the door.

Rory turned off the ranges, "Mom?"

"Is it me or is this happening more and more since this forced time with my mother?" Lorelai referring to the recent inability for her and her husband to understand each other.

"Well, if it's for Grandma…" Rory said sheepishly, "Maybe we should go."

"Rory, she already has Friday nights. Our family is so huge, there are so many aging relatives; she could have us going to funerals for the next decade."

"Mom, this feels weird; I mean, he feels so strongly about it."

"You know what feels weird? Going to a funeral for a person you don't even know."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Wednesday, Luke stalked around the diner while Sookie and Lorelai ate their lunch. Lorelai frowned; Luke hadn't spoken to her when they went to bed. When she woke up, he was already gone. Lorelai hated being on eggshells with her husband, a phenomenon that seemed to be occurring more since they started seeing Emily Gilmore on a weekly basis. Even though they had a late lunch at the Inn, Lorelai had convinced Sookie to get a burger at the diner so Lorelai could try to talk to Luke. Luke didn't even comment or scold Lorelai about drinking coffee or ordering a greasy burger.

Sookie looked between the husband and wife, "Is there something going on I should know about?"

"Aw, were in the middle of a difference of opinion."

Sookie nodded her head, "Ah, a classic Danes stalemate, who will blink first, who will break, who will be sleeping on the couch."

"Sook, cut it out. I'm already in a funk."

"Is it about the baby thing?"

"No, it's a family thing…"

"Isn't that sort of related to the baby thing?" Sookie asked confused.

"No. It's a family obligation thing?" Wondering how she could have offended her husband over wanting to avoid an extra Emily Gilmore event, now she had to figure out how to make it better.

"Like if the baby is a girl you have to name it after your mother?"

"It's not about the baby thing, okay, Sookie."

"Fine, sorry. You and Luke have fought before, so what? You'll make up."

"Well, this is different. This is a very delicate, fragile situation, and I am trying to figure it out."

"So, if you two are fighting why are we here for lunch?"

"Well, I'm trying to think of a way to patch things up, we had a date scheduled for tonight, but now I don't know; and if there's no date, there might not be a baby thing."

"I thought it wasn't about the baby thing?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai hushed Sookie as Luke came by to refill their coffees, not saying a word about the caffeinated beverage he poured into his wife's mug."

Sookie looked between Luke, Lorelai and the newly filled mugs. She picked up Lorelai's mug, sniffed it and took a sip, then gasped, "It's regular!"

"I know," Lorelai said morosely.

It was then Sookie fully understood in a conspiratorial whisper, "Oh my God, this is serious."

"I know," Lorelai concurred, as her eyes followed her husband's path around the diner, "It's like one of your soufflés. If you don't do it right it's a disaster."

"And you have to order it 45 minutes in advance."

Lorelai finally took her eyes off her husband; "Huh? I have to order my baby? Where do I place that order?"

"No, silly, my soufflé."

"Right, but I wasn't speaking directly about your soufflé. I was speaking metaphorically."

"Oh, so you don't like my soufflés?" Sookie asked self-consciously.

"I love your soufflés, I just…" Lorelai realized Sookie has successfully misdirected the conversation, "How _DO_ we work together?"

Rory came in, "Mom you better come."

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's Cinnamon."

Lorelai looked for Luke, but he had disappeared into the storeroom. So Lorelai grabbed her coat and left without saying goodbye to Luke.

777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory hurried to Babette and Morey's house, a Stars Hollow Animal Hospital van was in the driveway. They burst inside her neighbor's house, "Babette? Honey?"

"Oh, Lorelai," a distraught Babette grabbed Lorelai's arm, "Come in, come in. She's gone. Cinnamon's gone."

"I'm so sorry," Lorelai saw Cinnamon's body is lying on the floor covered by a sheet. Rory went to a despondent Morey on the couch, and sat next to him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Morey?" Rory asked.

Morey sighed, "This is life, Rory, it breaks your heart."

Babette's scratchy voice told the story, "She looked like she was sleeping. I thought she was asleep so I nudged her and she didn't wake. I gave her a push and she rolled off the couch and since I waxed the floor she went shootin' across the room and then she knocked over the lamp and she still didn't move. I knew it was over. Oh, God, my baby."

Morey was looking for comfort from his wife, "Tell me it wasn't the…"

"Oh, Morey," Babette went to her husband, "Don't do this to yourself. He thinks it was the clams."

Just before Lorelai could ask for an explanation, Morey shook his head, "She saw me eating them and she gave me that 'hey, man, what's up?' look and…"

The vet who had concluded examining the late Cinnamon, assured the pet parents, "It wasn't the clams, Morey. In human years this cat was 260 years old."

Lorelai soothed delicately, "Wow, that's a good, long life."

"Listen, why don't you let me take her out to the van and then I'll get out of your way."

"Oh, no, stay. All of you please stay. Cinnamon would want you here."

Rory solemnly added, "We'll stay as long as you want."

Morey's monotone vowed, "I'll never eat clams again."

"Me either," Rory pats Morey's arm.

"I'll be right back," Lorelai saw Luke approaching the Danes' den, and went out to meet him.

"What happened? You didn't pay…" he met Lorelai in the front yard, then noticed the truck, "What's going on?"

"Babette and Morey lost Cinnamon."

"Again? See this is why we shouldn't domesticate animals. It's their natural instinct to…"

Usually one of her husband's rants would cheer her up, but seeing the heartbreak on Morey's and Babette's faces made her feel differently, "No, she's gone."

"What under the porch again?"

"No, like gone… permanently."

Luke picked up on the subtext, "Aw, jeez," sure, Luke didn't like the cat, but he never wished her dead. Well, maybe he did a time or two, but he felt appropriately guilty at that moment. Luke knew what that stupid cat meant to Babette and Morey, and was sympathetic to his neighbors.

"Rory and I were going to hang out for a while. Um, maybe you could make something… you know, and we have dinner with them, I don't want them to be alone tonight, you know?"

"Sure, sure," Luke quickly agreed.

Suddenly inspired, Lorelai suggested, "Hey, maybe we could have like a wake?"

"A wake?"

"Yeah, they're going to take Cinnamon soon, but… we have like a pot luck… I'll call Sookie; you both could make stuff…"

Luke rolled his eyes; "You're going to throw a wake …for a cat?"

"Luke this was a very fat, very beloved cat!" Lorelai pleaded.

"Lorelai, it's a cat… an annoying cat. Remember, when Rory and I would camp outside and I'd wake up with the stupid thing sleeping on my chest?"

"Well, you can't help your animal magnetism… plus your snore does kind of sound like a purr sometimes."

"Every time I was out in the yard it would lumber over to me trying to make nice…sidling up to my leg," Luke rolled his shoulders recalling the feeling on his calf.

"Which out of respect to you, Cinnamon stopped."

"No her ever-declining health made her stop."

"Did you ever think that she got sick just to make you happy? Luke please just make something for the potluck, I can call Sookie, and get her to help too. Just keep the insensitive comments to yourself…"

"Call me Mr. Sensitivity," he shook his head.

"I do every night in bed."

"Lorelai!" he wasn't in the mood for her jokes.

"What? Rory is inside. I'm so bummed and I needed to tell a joke; Sheesh."

Luke scoffed and gripped as he continued to the house.

Lorelai was annoyed with Mr. Moody-head, she followed him to make sure he was going to make something for tonight. "So, what are you going to make?"

"Today's special is meatloaf, I'm going to call Ben and ask him to make a few more for this…party."

"Well, as long as it's not too inconvenient."

"You wanted me to make something," Luke defended, "I might as well make what I already have the ingredients for."

Lorelai crossed her arms, "You know, I find it funny you are so willing to go to a funeral for a person you never met, but have such a hard time going to a funeral for your neighbors' cat, neighbors who are our friends, and a cat whom you actually knew."

"If you cared to notice, I'm still putting in an effort for this stupid cat's funeral…"

"Luke, don't speak ill of the dead."

Luke looked at her pointedly, "…even though I think this idea is ridiculous. I'm still making something for this damn potluck. You however, put forth no effort, ignore your mother's messages; ignore a time for your family to be together."

"Luke, I don't know this person; the only reason to go would be to score points with my mother and sorry, but that's not enough for me."

"Yeah, that's the most important thing," Luke said dryly, "The never ending game between you and your mother to one up each other."

"Hey!" that was particularly venomous.

Luke was at his wits end, "What if it was your mother?"

"What?"

"If one of your parents died, would you go?"

"Of course, but that's not the issue…"

"If I died? Are you even going to show? Are you even going to be sad since funerals aren't all that fun??"

"What? Of course I would, you are my husband, I love you. This woman, however, whom I have no memory of…."

"So you just callously toss them aside because you don't remember meeting them?"

"Not exactly."

"Unbelievable, you care more for a cat than your own cousin."

"Well, at least I remember meeting the cat."

"What about my parents??"

"What?"

"You haven't met them, yet you humor me and go to their graves every year."

"That's different. Luke, they passed before I could meet them. I love your stories about your folks."

"Well, I don't know that anymore…since you're so callous to your relatives."

"Luke, do you know how big my family is?"

"No, I don't; do you know how small my real family is?"

"What?"

"Forget it, I'm going for a walk," Luke headed for the back door in the kitchen.

Lorelai stopped him, "Luke?" she made him turn to look her in the eye, and in his eyes Lorelai could see he was visibly upset, it seemed hard for him to breath, like his chest was very tight.

"Luke? Baby what is it?"

"Lorelai the day my father died it was just him and me. Liz was off doing her thing; she didn't realize how sick he was. In the end it was just me and him in the hospital room. We were just talking, a father trying to impart some final words of wisdom, some sage advice to his son; He got tired, and I thought he had just fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful and still, then I realized something was wrong; one minute he was there the next he was gone. In one fail swoop, I lost my father and my best friend; I didn't even know where Liz was to call her to tell her, she was off finding herself. 25 years old and I had to arrange the funeral for my father, the only family to show up was my uncle Louie flew up from Florida. Not even my two cousins who my dad helped put through college showed their worthless faces. The town made an effort of course, because my dad was a great man and he did a lot for the town, he was more involved with the fanfare than I would have liked, but he only did that to honor my mom after she passed. The re-enactors did that gun salute thing, Miss Patty arranged a wake of sorts at the dance studio, all swapping stories about William Danes, but you know how I always hated town fanfare. I took my Uncle to the airport before the town could organize the torches and pitch forks because he wasn't the most popular fellow amongst the locals. When I came back to town, I went by Patty's, but I couldn't go inside, they were all laughing and eating and having a good time and I …I didn't want to be around other people. I was certain no one knew the depths of my loss; my father's death was just an excuse for them to throw a party. So, I went down by the lake to be alone and sat on the bridge all night. I didn't have Liz to lean on; I was just alone with my thoughts. What was I going to do with the house, what was I going to do with the hardware store? I just kept thinking of my dad, things I should have said, things I wanted to ask him, all the stuff that he wanted to teach me. Family should pay their respects."

"Luke, I don't know this person," Lorelai said as a final plea, but she already knew her argument against going to Claudia's funeral was crumbling.

"Someone did Lorelai," Luke said simply, "She may not have meant much to you, but she meant something to someone, and that someone deserves to hear that you're sorry for their loss. That someone deserves a friendly face to console them. That someone deserves not to be alone."

"Oh Luke," Lorelai knew his father was a sensitive subject; this was the first description she had ever heard about William's funeral.

"I chose not to be around other people, and I regret it. It would have been nice to hear some of the stories I knew again, maybe learn a few that I didn't. You may not remember your cousin, but there are people who do and they deserve to not be alone, they deserve to hear that you are sorry, and to have someone listen to them."

Lorelai's heart ached for Luke; she knew he had a sensitive side that only Rory and her got to see, but this revelation was even deeper than previous dark days. Lorelai reached for him, "Luke," but he shied away.

"I'm… going to help Ben at the Diner," and Luke quickly left the house.

Lorelai was left alone to meditate on his disclosure. She knew he would find some comfort in his routine at the diner and hoped to see him later at Babette's.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai and Rory started receiving guests at Babette's house, the door was knocking so much, if it hadn't been so cool outside, Lorelai considered leaving it open.

Every time she answered the door, after each guest, Lorelai would look out eagerly waiting for Luke to show.

Miss Patty came bursting into the house before Lorelai could offer a "Welcome." Miss Patty grabbed Babette and hugged her, pressing Babette's head into her large chest." Babette, Morey, I came as soon as I heard. Oh, darling, what do you need?"

Babette's voice was muffled do to the ample boobs, "A little air, honey!"

Finally, Lorelai saw him arriving with his offerings at the same time as Sookie.

"Oh, Luke," Sookie said unimpressed with the diner bags.

"Sookie," he barked in greeting, while catching sight of his wife by the door. For some reason he couldn't understand why Sookie had taken it upon herself to be the best chef in Connecticut, if not the world. That meant a constant culinary competition with her best friend's husband, not only for a mythical title, but also for the affection of one Lorelai Danes' stomach.

"What'cha got in the bag?" Sookie asked curiously.

"Bricks," he rumbled.

"Yeah, good one," Sookie laughed in that chirping chuckle that was her trademark.

Lorelai met them at the door, "Oh, bless you both! Everyone's starved, come in."

Luke, ever the gentleman despite his foul mood let the competitive Sookie in first. To Sookie it was a race to arrange her entrees, line people up and get them eating her food before Luke even opened his bags.'s. Her insane need to be the best chef in town even had her hunting down a food taster who claimed her "magic risotto" was merely "fine. Like the Scooby-Doo detective, Sookie hunted down the possible time and date of when said food critic had come to the Inn, and she discovered the server on the night in question had paired the magic risotto and a Riesling, to which Lorelai commented, "Why not just drink battery acid," because the wine changed the entire flavor of the dish.

Luke didn't really care at this point what Sookie felt she needed to prove to the fellow feline mourners. He slaved away making five meatloaves at once; using the recipe Rory gave him. He wasn't sure if she made it up, or if she got it from one of her cookbooks but it was a hit when she introduced it at the diner, and happened to be the day's special anyway.

Lorelai tentatively approached her husband, "OK, how should we do this?"

Ever anal and organized, Sookie surveyed the room and suggested, "Well, we to establish a flow for the room, so there's no bottlenecks. People coming in, they're gonna want a beverage. Put 'em on the first table then the smaller hors d'oeuvres next to that, leaving one hand free to greet the people. Then, back there, set up plates and cutlery. First the salads, then the meat dishes, then desserts on the piano bench. How does that sound?"

Luke was much more straightforward, dumped his bags of food on the center table and announced, "Dig in!"

People rushed to the food to tear into the bags. While Sookie was trying to settle and control the chaos, Lorelai tugged on her husband's arm, "Luke, can we talk?"

"I've got another load in the truck I'll be right back."

Lorelai watched him as he disappeared into the crowd.

Some time later, Lorelai found her daughter talking with Lane by the door, "Rory, have you seen your dad?"

"Not for a while? I'm on door duty so I don't get to explore too much," Lorelai left to continue squishing through the crowd in search of her husband.

"I'm going to get another soda, guard my seat," Lane said to Rory.

"Get me one too," there was another knock at the door and Rory answered. It was Dean with his arms full of drinks, and he had to duck to negotiate Babette's low door frame

Dean looked up after righting himself and saw Rory standing there, "Oh, hi, wow. I wasn't expecting you."

Rory started stammering, "Or me you. I mean, you, me. I mean, come in, you."

Dean took the drinks into the other room and set them up near the beverage table Sookie had managed to establish.

"Keep the door open," Luke announced his arms also filled with cardboard trays of soda.

"Dad? Where'd these come from?" Rory asked, looking at the similar trays of soda cans Dean and her father were carrying.

"Doose's, Taylor sent them over as a contribution. I think that kid is one of his bag boys. Do you know him?" Luke asked since he had seen them talking while he maneuvered around the garden gnomes to the front steps with an arm full of soda.

"No," Rory insisted.

"No?"

"Well, he goes to my old school, so I see him there sometimes but I go to Chilton now."

Luke corrected his grip on the trays of soda, and look at his daughter funny, "Thanks for the update," he dryly stated then took the trays to the beverage table.

"You're welcome," Rory smiled. As her father walked away, Dean came back to the door.

Rory's breath caught in her chest when Dean opened his mouth, "Hey, um do you have a second?"

"No," she answered quickly as if she was taking an oral exam at Chilton, "I have gum," she offered lamely.

Dean was disarmed for a moment, "No, thanks, uh, look…"

"I have to get back," _What are you doing, Danes? You have to get back to your door answering duties?_

Dean looked disappointed, "Oh, sure. I'll see you later," and with that Dean left.

Lane returned, "Great news they just replenished," handing her an open can.

"Yeah, I know," Roy took the can and downed it in one go.

Lorelai came around a corner, "Hitting that kind of hard, aren't you?"

Rory merely nodded.

"You know it was just a cat right? A very fat beloved cat, but just a cat."

Rory nodded to her mother again.

Lorelai and Lane exchanged looks, then Lane lamely offered her own can to Rory, "You want mine?"

Rory took the can and sat in her chair by the door and seemed to sulk.

Meanwhile, Luke and Sookie were consolidating food onto various plates. Sookie scoffed at Luke's offering. "Is that meatloaf?"

Luke found this need to prove herself all the time a little annoying in Sookie, "Uh-huh."

"You use ketchup?" she giggled.

Luke knew she was Lorelai's friend but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with her, "You going to make fun of my mother too?"

The comment struck Sookie, she knew his mother was dead, and Sookie seemed to realize she was in fact annoying Luke, "Sorry. You know, my real-fruit puffs would compliment that dish quite well."

"It's fine on its own, thank you."

Sookie was a little deflated by his harsh tone, "Right."

Luke rolled his eyes, he had a weakness for disappointed women, his sister, his wife, his daughter; Over the last few years he couldn't bare to see Lorelai or Rory upset in anyway. Whether at a fun fair in the center of town and the girls wanted him to win them prizes, or if there was a movie marathon that they just had to watch, he kept his mouth shut and sat on the couch with them whatever the duration. He turned to Sookie and said, "OK, toss some on the plate."

"Can I make a pretty design, maybe make some layers?"

"Sookie! Just do it!"

"Right. Tossing them on. Got it."

Luke then saw Lorelai coming, "You know what Sookie arrange them however you want."

"Really??"

"Yeah, I've got to…" and he disappeared into the crowd.

Lorelai came to the main table full of food, "Sookie, have you seen Luke anywhere?"

"Yeah, he was just," Sookie looked around confused, "…here?"

"Okay…thanks…" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Lorelai waded through the crowd to look for Luke in the kitchen and found Babette emptying a cabinet.

"Hey, Babette."

"Oh, hello, sugar; Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm looking for Luke."

"Oh, I think I know I saw him here someplace. That's some killer meatloaf he brought."

"Thanks, though I think Rory got it off Good Morning America, but the cheese center was her inspiration." Lorelai started to leave then stopped to watch as Babette cleaned out a cabinet full of pill bottles, "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no. I thought I'd just get some of this stuff packed away."

Lorelai was in awe of the sheer number of pills one cat could be prescribed, "It's like a scene from a kitty version of '_Valley of the Dolls_.'"

"Yeah. You never realize how old they actually are 'til you look in the medicine cabinet."

"Yeah. I guess."

Babette explains the different bottles, "These were for her heartworms, for her thyroid, her kidneys, for the rash she got from taking these, and these were for the tic she developed from the stuff for the rash. And these -- oh jeez, these are mine." Babette started tearing up again, "Damn, I'm gonna miss that old broad,"

"I know," Lorelai consoled.

"You know, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now. You live to take care of your kids."

"I know, sweetie, but you gave her everything that you had."

"I know," Babette wipes the tears away with a Kleenex, "She was so tiny when I got her. She could sleep in my shoe."

"Yeah, the other day I came across a hat that I made for Rory. It was like a doll hat."

"Oh, they grow up so fast."

"And then they take your clothes," Lorelai joked and shared a laugh with Babette.

"Jeez, look at this place. Not a clean glass in sight!" Babette went to the kitchen sink to start cleaning some dishes.

"Let me help you with that." They started to wash the glasses but the sink is too low for Lorelai, so Babette grabbed a stool for her tall friend, "Here, sugar, use this; Morey sits on it when he helps me."

"How does Morey get around in here?"

"Oh, just fine; He had a couple of concussions his first year here but he never complains."

"Yeah, I just bought some more shoes, and Luke barely has any closet space as it is, of course he always complains."

"My Morey is just the best thing. I don't know what I'd do without him," her voice broke and she started sobbing.

"Oh, Babette. What do you mean 'without him'?"

"I saw on Oprah a few weeks ago. She had on couples who lost a child. Most of the marriages went belly-up for the pain of it all. Even though they loved each other."

"Babette, that is not going to happen to you."

Babette sighed, "I never thought a man would ever even want me."

"I know the feeling."

"Oh, please, with that ass?" Babette scoffed, "Gimme a break. You landed the hottest guy in the state."

"Next to Morey."

"Alright, you got the hottest guy in the state, for his age rag," Babette countered.

"Yeah, we both win," Lorelai thought about her wonderful marriage, "Luke has wanted me for more than my ass. He took on the whole package, Rory, my insane mother, annoying neuroses and all."

"Like how you name inanimate objects."

"Exactly. He's never really asked for a thing," Lorelai thought about his earlier confession again. He may have been gruff in public, but only Lorelai and Rory knew his sensitive side, the caring father, the loving husband, the still mourning son. Truth be told, the only thing Luke asked for was a child, and they were still trying at that. Given his experience losing someone so dear, his father and best friend, it was remarkable that he'd want to be there for a complete stranger, for a family member by marriage, and consequently there for his unrelenting mother-in-law.

Babette turned to Lorelai, "You know we all want you to be happy. The entire town's hopes and wishes have been for you guys to have your baby."

"We know," Lorelai said politely, "We've… felt your support."

"You know our situations aren't that different," Babette observed in her scratchy voice, "You know, Morey and I were married for about three years when we decided to adopt Cinnamon. I know you already have Rory, but if you and Luke could share that experience together, bringing a baby into this world, raising 'em together, from the beginning, and just be as happy as Cinnamon made us."

"Thank you Babette," Lorelai hugged Babette but Lorelai hit her head on a low-hanging overhead lamp. In the other room, they heard Morey start playing the piano.

"Oh…that's Cinnamon's song," Babette when to sit by Morey on the piano bench as he played.

Everyone had quieted down to listen to the music; Miss Patty joined in the jam session by beating on a drum. Lorelai went outside to be alone and reflect on Babette's words of wisdom.

Luke found his wife on the back porch of Barbette's place, "Hey, I didn't know if you ate yet, if you want to help me tidy up?"

She smiled up at him, "sure," and took the plate, noticing the combination of his meatloaf and Sookie's puff-some things. "Thanks," but Lorelai wasn't hungry, Lorelai pushed the puffs around the plate with the fork her husband provided, wanting only to talk to her husband. "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah I know," Luke sat down beside her, closer to the porch rail. "I never really talked about that day… you know since it happened. I guess I… didn't wan to deal with your reaction."

"You know, I've been thinking, I mean, I know it's a cat, but I was talking to Babette and … she meant so much to them, and it got me thinking about you and me and Rory… and our …imaginary baby."

Luke put his arm around his wife, "Who will be a reality baby."

"Yeah. I'm glad you adopted Rory. I'm glad you were named as a legal guardian … if something happened to me."

"Hey, don't talk like that."

"All this talk of mortality lately."

"You're relatively healthy," Luke assured, "As long and Rory and I keep monitoring what you eat."

"Yeah, but still you can't prevent everything."

"Like what?"

"Like cancer, car accidents, crossing the street one day and a plane falls on me."

"Lorelai…" Luke knew she was using her humor as a defense mechanism.

"Or an anvil."

"Lorelai don't talk this way. The only health issue you are going to have is our baby. And that is a good something."

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

"To answer your earlier question," Lorelai took a deep breath, "If I lost you …in any way… I would be destroyed. You mean so much to me. You've made me so happy and well, I love you so much."

"Hey, I know that."

"I know, but I don't think I say it enough. I appreciate everything you do for us, and sure we fight and make up, and make love but, I don't tell you how much you mean…"

"I know. All those little things you do every day that drive me crazy or the things you do that I love."

"Yeah, so I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" Luke encouraged.

"You're right. We should go to the funeral for my cousin or whoever. Maybe people telling stories about her will jog my memory of who she is. Was," Lorelai corrected.

"And us showing up will really surprise your mother."

Luke kissed her forehead and they listened to the music from inside mixed with the crickets of the outdoors. Lorelai took up the plate again to eat, when suddenly, their daughter appeared in the backyard, "Hey," Lorelai asked her daughter who seemed to be in a hurry, "Everything okay?"

7777777777777777777777777

Rory had been sitting outside in one of Babette's lawn chairs, surrounded by Babette's collection of garden gnomes. She needed some air, with all the people crowded inside, she became over heated and wanted to be alone to think about Dean. What was he going to talk to her about? More sports scores? As if her thoughts had willed his presence, Dean once again came up and surprised her. "Hey."

Rory bolted up, "Jeez, you scared me." It was dark and the crickets were chirping, it had the perfect atmosphere of creepy.

Dean sort of shuffled his feet, "Yeah, uh, look. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Well, I've been kind of bugging you lately, you know startling you and uh, I thought… I don't know ….I thought that maybe you liked me; you know with that great conversation we had at the diner and you suggesting that job, but…well, it's obvious that you're not interested. So I just wanted to say that I get it and I'm not going bother you anymore."

Dean started to walk away, and Rory's heart beat faster than ever before, she didn't know what do, and she heard herself say "Wait!" she stood up and walked a few steps toward him, "I AM interested."

Dean turned to look at her again; "You are?" he smiled.

Rory loved his smile, "Yes," her courage was leaving her, her cheeks felt warm on the cool night, "I got to go," and she ran into the Babette's backyard and found her parents on the back steps of the porch.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Suddenly their daughter appeared in the backyard, "Hey," Lorelai asked, "Everything okay?"

"I think so. Um is Lane inside?" Rory asked her parents.

"Last I saw, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Rory finally broke into a smile. "Everything's great." Rory rushed inside to find Lane inside the house.

"She seems really happy?" Luke observed.

"Too bad we're going to a funeral tomorrow."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next day, the Danes family returned to the Danes Den from Cousin Claudia's funeral.

"Wow, that was draining," Rory solemnly commented. The last time she felt this way they had argued in court for Luke to be named her legal father.

"Oh my God, that was depressing!" Lorelai exclaimed, "But so worth the look on my mother's face when we walked in."

"It was the right thing to do," Luke said as he closed the front door behind them.

Lorelai saw Luke wasn't in the mood for her complaining, "I know, you were right; but you do realize she's just trying to see us two days in the row to turn the screws."

"A few hours once a week isn't so bad," Luke admonished, "and once in a while… these family things are important."

Rory looked at her folks in the foyer, and hugged them tightly, "I love you both."

"Don't worry, honey, we're not dead… yet," Lorelai patted her daughter's arm.

"Good, well, stay that way for awhile, okay?" Rory pulled away.

"A good long while," Luke assured their daughter.

"Okay, I'm going to … be by myself for a while."

"Sure Hon," Lorelai kissed Rory's cheek and Rory went to her room reflect on the funeral.

Luke had gone into the living room and Lorelai went to join him.

"You know, today got me thinking," Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke.

"Yeah? You've been doing that a lot lately."

"You look really good in that new suit."

"Thanks."

"…and I'm happy you're alive, Luke Danes."

Luke smiled, "I'm happy you're alive, Lorelai Danes," running his fingers through her hair.

"You know what's makes me happier?"

"What?"

"Being your wife."

Luke looked down at his feet because even though it was the two of them, he felt embarrassed and shy.

"You know what would make me the happiest?"

"What?"

"Having a baby with you," Lorelai leaned up and kissed Luke hard; her fingers were in his hair and Luke's arms tightened around her.

Luke needed to catch his breath, "Lorelai…"

"Let's go upstairs and celebrate life… and try to create a new one," Lorelai raised a brow and wore that wry smile.

"Lorelai, Rory is just in her room."

"Mom, dad? Oh," Rory was surprised to find her folks so entangled, but given the mortality of the last few days, Rory figured such events naturally brought people together.

Still in her husband's embrace Lorelai looked over her shoulder and saw that Rory had changed out of her black dress and into jeans and a sweater.

"Um, I don't feel like being alone really so… I'm going to go hang out with Lane."

"Okay, maybe catch an early movie," Lorelai suggested.

"Good idea. Something light and funny, I'll be back for a late dinner." and Rory was out the front door.

Lorelai wryly looked back at her husband, "You were saying?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke knew he was lucky. He had a wonderful family, a successful business, and his health. Luke wanted to sleep as peacefully as his wife beside him, but he couldn't turn his mind off. He studied Lorelai as she slept, relaxed, naked, and beautiful. He brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face. He kept thinking about what she said before, _"You can't prevent everything." _

Luke couldn't help but relive some of his in-laws more recent criticism of him; their concerns that he couldn't provide for Lorelai, Rory and their future baby. Luke got out of bed pulled on some sweatpants and a T-shirt and crossed around to the door when suddenly he heard "Where do you think you're going?"

In the dim light, he saw Lorelai roll over with the sheet around her, "You can't leave; you've got a naked woman in your bed."

Luke sat on the mattress with her, "I just have to check on something."

"It's the middle of the night, it'll keep," she reached for him, as if in her groggy state she could keep hold of him.

It was closer to when his alarm was going to go off, "Close your eyes, count to ten, and when you open them I'll be back here with you."

Her heavy lids suggested she didn't believe him.

"Go on close 'em."

Reluctantly she closed her eyes, and began to count, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…6…7…"

Luke could tell by her breathing she had dozed off again, he kissed her forehead and headed downstairs. Luke tested the doorknob of his daughter's room and tiptoed inside. He saw his daughter, lying completely relaxed, nearly a woman; a far cry from the eleven year old he had met a few years ago who used to sleep with her arms at odd angles. He recalled when she had chicken pox and he had to take care of her so Lorelai could rest herself. Luke loved them both so much, and when their baby arrived, after so many years of wanting, Luke figured he would just bust with emotion.

Luke knew he didn't handle the unexpected too well. All this recent talk of mortality got him pondering the big scary questions. What if something to happened to either Luke or Lorelai? What about Rory? What would happen to her if she had to live with her grandparents as next of kin? Was Luke taking good enough care of his family? Putting enough money aside? Would Lorelai have a stroke at thirty-five from all the crap she eats? What if they did have a baby and Luke was hit by a bus out side of the diner, then his kid would have to grow up without a father, just like Rory did. What if both of their kids had to be raised in the Gilmore Manor that Lorelai had found so stifling? Fortunately there was only one bus in Stars Hollow, so you could pretty much plan for it, but Luke still felt sick with worry.

Suddenly Rory stirred and yawned; she seemed to look around, assessing her surroundings, as if she sensed someone was there. She saw the figure but wasn't alarmed; she recognized her father, "Daddy?"

"Hey."

"You're watching me sleep?" Rory yawned and stretched, "That's kind of creepy,"

"Sorry."

"You don't make this a habit, do you?" Rory asked as she readjusted her position with her pillow.

"No."

"That's good," just like her mother, Rory dozed off quickly again.

Luke didn't know if she'd even remember the exchange. He was just so damn proud of her. Luke went into the living room to make a phone call, then realized it was far to early for any business to be open, so he just left a message on their voice mail. Her returned to his wife, watched her sleep for another hour, then went about his regular early routine.

Later in the day, with Rory at school and Lorelai at work, Luke answered the phone at his business, "Luke's Diner."

"Hello, Luke, this is Paul Slaughter, returning your call."

"Aw, hey," Luke ducked into the kitchen to get away from the noise in the diner and from the chance someone would over hear, "Thanks for getting back to me so quickly, I'm not sure if you remember me…."

"Luke, I arranged your adoption and attended your wedding; of course I remember you."

"Right," Luke had to chuckle; Mike Nicely and Paul Slaughter had been the nicest, most straightforward, most tolerable lawyers Luke had ever met, and consequently the only ones Luke trusted.

"Speaking of which, how are Lorelai and Rory?"

"We're fine, all fine; um Rory actually got accepted to Chilton."

Paul was duly impressed, "Wow, that's a great school."

"Yeah, we're pretty proud."

"Well, you have good reason to be; you know, I remember Rory in pigtails going on and on about Harvard and Remo Williams. She's grown up a lot though, I bet."

"Yeah, she looks just like her mother."

"As Mike would say 'not that I mind the touchy feely chat', but what can I help you with today?"

"Well, actually Paul," Luke cleared his throat, "I don't know if you and Mike can do this… but, I was thinking about setting up… a Will."

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: You know what I'm thankful for?? **

**Readers and Crack whores … LIKE YOU!!! **

**Thank you for enabling my addiction to provide quality fan fiction to an appreciative audience. **

**A/N: there is only one thing that makes me mad at this time of year… **

**WHY COULDN'T THIS SCREENWRITER'S STRIKE HAPPEN TWO YEARS AGO (IMAGINE LUKE SHAKING HIS SHOVEL IN THE AIR, ALA SEASON 4) **

**GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

(DEEP BREATH)… There… I feel slightly better. 

**HUGS to all, HAPPY THANKSGIVING, even to the international fans!! Count your blessings!! **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**"That was all God given talent..." **

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Working diligently on the next chapter!! **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride, **

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest." **

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V **

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	13. Proof Is In The Pudding

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) 

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!) **

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal **

**LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD… **

**Jenn and Guro: thank you for the read through and fresh eyes!! **

**A/N****: Dialogue borrowed from **

**1.03 - Kill Me Now****  
written by Joanne Waters  
directed by Adam Nimoy**

1.06 - Rory's Birthday Parties  
written by: Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by: Sarah Pia Anderson 

**A/N: I know it's been a while… that's why this chapter is Extra Long…. I took the time for a GREAT Chapter, so please take the time for a GREAT REVIEW!!! **

777777777777777777777777777 

**Chapter 13:  
Proof Is In The Pudding  
Rory's Birthday Party; Take One (CLAP) **

At Friday night dinner, everyone was at their proper place setting, except Richard was temporarily absent from the table on a business call in his study.

Attempting a civil conversation with her family, Emily announced, "Tomorrow our lawyer, Joseph Stanford, is coming by."

"Ugh. Crazy Sissy's dad," Lorelai explained to her husband on her left.

Emily admonished her daughter, "That's a terrible thing to say. Sissy was a good friend of yours."

"Mom, Sissy talked to her stuffed animals and they answered her."

Emily sighed, "Everything's a joke. Everyone's a punch line."

Luke merely sliced his squash, _Hello, Emily, have you met Lorelai?_

"OK, I'm sorry," Lorelai conceded to move on since her whimsical commentary wasn't appreciated.

"Where was I?" Emily asked.

"Uh, Joseph Stanford is coming tomorrow," Rory gently reminded her grandmother.

"Yes. So, Rory, your grandfather and I thought it might be nice after dinner for you to go around the house and pick out what you'd like us to leave you in our wills."

Luke started choking on his mouthful. His in-laws were so casual about the idea of a will as if someone said _"pass the potatoes"_ and moreover Luke himself had just started the "Will" discussion with Paul and Mike.

"Why don't I ever bring a tape recorder to these dinners?" Lorelai scolded herself in a side comment to her husband, oblivious to the reason for his reaction and his own discrete will.

"Sorry, sorry; a little trouble with our China office," Richard entered the dining room and took his place at the head of the table, "What did I miss?"

"I was just telling them about Joseph coming and they should pick out what they want. You know Rory, Richard has a very fine Georgian desk in his office."

Richard scooted his chair in sending a mild glare to his wife; the noise was to signal to his wife that he didn't like the idea of Emily auctioning off his belongings, the accumulation of his life of travel souvenirs and hard work before he was even dead; though he understood the practicality of such precautions, he'd have appreciated a little more tact.

Rory very uncomfortable with this topic herself; she wasn't really a material girl, though she did enjoy shopping with her mother. Rory was certain that none of her family would find anything in the Gilmore manor that would be truly useful, suitable, or appreciated in the Danes den. Rory tried to move it along quickly, "Well, anything you want to leave me is fine."

"Careful what you wish for," Lorelai warned across the table as she took a sip of her soda having received 32 years of gifts from Emily Gilmore, most of which were re-gifted around the homes of Stars Hollow.

"Nonsense; you should have what you like," Emily dismissed and instructed, "So look around and when you see something you like, stick a post-it on it."

"OK, you have officially hit a new level of weird that even I marvel at," Lorelai voiced what her husband was thinking.

"You can pick out things too, you know."

"Oh, well now it's way less creepy," Lorelai joked.

"Did you hear that Richard? Apparently we're creepy."

"Yes, well, live and learn," Richard smiled settled in his seat.

Now that everyone had returned to the table the maid could now serve dessert and entered with a serving tray.

A crystal bowl was placed in front of Rory, "Oh cool!"

"What's that?" Lorelai said just as astonished and eager for the best part of dinner, dessert, signal the near end to the weekly torment.

"It's dessert," Emily said plainly.

"Its pudding," Lorelai challenged.

"Well, if you knew what it was why did you ask?"

"You don't like pudding," Lorelai stated the fact.

"Yes, but you like pudding."

"Oh, I love pudding. I worship it. I have a bowl up on the mantel at home with the Virgin Mary, a glass of wine, and a dollar bill next to it."

Luke merely sighed over how is wife could get so excited about food and the colorful images she could conjure with one sentence.

"I've never had pudding from a crystal bowl before," Rory admired it, she was used to pudding from a plastic cup or from her set of glass mixing bowls.

Emily smiled how Rory at least could appreciate the finer things, "You like the bowl?"

Rory nodded.

"Put a post-it on it when you're done," Emily said; and Luke shuddered, to him they were being morbid again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After dinner, with Emily's insistence, the Danes went around the Gilmore manor with pens and post-it pads. Luke was following Lorelai, in hushed tones trying to talk her out of placing the yellow paper on anything in the house.

Rory had understood from previous visits that there was a whole collection of books in her Grandpa's study and ever since she was a kid she had been curious about it. It was also understood that her Grandfather's study was private, off limits, out of bounds, forbidden. Yet, Rory stood outside the study door; she knew her Grandpa was within, possibly working on that China matter that had called him away during dinner; she didn't want to disturb him, but there was a time limit since her grandparents' lawyer was coming the next day, but she had never entered the sanctuary study before. Rory was stuck.

Emily came from around the corner, "Did you see the desk?"

"Um no, actually… I really don't want to bother grandpa. I'll just see it next time or when you give it to me," of course Rory realized the dismal circumstances that the desk would come into her possession.

"Nonsense," Emily waved off, "I'm sure he'd love to show it to you, not to mention that there are dozens of books I'm sure you'd appreciate," and without so much as knocking Emily led Rory into the private sanctuary, "Richard, is it alright if Rory looks around in here, I wanted her to see your desk."

Richard was mildly perturbed, "I suppose." He was working, he had closed the door to indicate he wasn't to be disturbed, but ever in Emily fashion, she just burst in to take over the scene. In a social setting he loved that about his wife, while he was trying to concentrate on business, it was rather annoying.

"Take a look at the bookcases too," Emily whispered to Rory before leaving the two alone. "I'm going to check on your mother."

There Rory was, alone with her Grandpa Gilmore. When Rory was younger she found the grand Gilmore house and its inhabitants intimidating, she now reasoned it was because she had been so small, the house proportionally larger and the fact that a fight always broke out between her mother and grandmother hastening a swift departure, thereby Rory always associated the castle like structure with hostility, naturally her impression of Hartford and its residents had been decidedly negative; however after a few years of growth on her part and a few weekly dinners with her Grandparents she found them almost lovable … in their own, special way.

Rory timidly perused the shelves sneaking glances to the seated stranger that was her grandpa sitting at the desk she was to look over and decide if she one day wanted. Rory hardly spoke to him at dinner, or even yesterday at the funeral; she wouldn't even know where to begin.

After a few silent minutes, Richard grew annoyed with feeling her eyes on him, "Is there something on your mind, Rory?"

"What? Oh, um, no," Rory went back to the titles on the shelves and Richard went back to work, but after a few moments Rory spoke up again, "Can I ask you a question?"

Richard sighed, then removed his reading glasses, giving up on work until the Danes family left his home; "Yes Rory."

Rory asked a question that had been burning on her mind since the elder Gilmores reentered their lives. "What do you do…exactly?" Even as a child it had been an utter mystery to her. She knew her mother ran an inn, her father owned and operated a diner, her grandmother was a housewife and philanthropist, but she had no idea what her Grandpa did to support that philanthropy. She also knew her grandparents were well off and quite a name in Hartford society and whatever Richard did for his income it apparently deserved a lot of zeroes at the end of his paychecks, but that status didn't translate to Stars Hollow world.

Richard recited what was on his business cards and what he often stated at cocktail parties while meeting new people, "I'm the executive vice-president of the Gehrman-Driscoll Insurance Corporation."

"Wow," Rory was intimidated by the sheer length of his title.

He found her reaction to his mundane, monotonous job somewhat amusing, "Yes."

Rory ventured a step closer to her grandpa, "And as executive vice-president, what do you do?" Rory sank into a leather chair opposite the fine Georgian desk she was supposed to be inspecting.

"Well, it's a very big company," Richard explained, "… one of the largest in the United States as a matter of fact…I have a myriad of duties which would bore you greatly to hear about."

"Try me," she smiled eagerly.

"Well," Richard tried to surmise, "I oversee our international division."

"That sounds important."

"Well, it rates a parking spot," Richard joked casually.

"Do you get to travel a lot?" Rory held her pen and post it pad as if she was a reporter, she could have mistaken this sit down for an interview.

"Quite a bit; you may have noticed my recent absence from dinner a few weeks back," referring to his trip to Germany.

"Yeah," Rory said, recalling the charming conversation volleyed between her mother and grandmother and her father taking the seat of honor at the head of the table on that occasion, "You were missed."

Richard felt a strange pang in his chest over her disclosure, she had missed him?

"You're lucky," Rory sighed, her eyes wandering to a globe behind the desk.

Richard tilted his head to one side, noting the wistful sigh, seeing that same twinkle before, often in his own reflection's eye, "I suspect you have a yen for traveling."

"I'm up to my ears in yens," Rory chuckled.

Richard leaned back, settled more comfortably into his chair, as if conducting a job interview for a subordinate hoping for advancement in the company, surprised at his own curiosity about how much of the Gilmore spirit was in his granddaughter, so he asked, "Any particular place you'd like to go?"

"Hundreds of places. Rome, London, Prague, Istanbul, Fez… Have you ever been to Fez?" wondering what stories her grandpa could tell her. Her dad always had a funny story about her Grandpa William and the army or of his interactions with his Stars Hollow neighbors, stories she was certain her Grandpa William would have told her himself had he been alive.

"I can't say that I have," Richard surprised himself; he considered himself worldly, across the globe and back again yet Rory pointed out a place he had yet to explore. The youth before him reminded him that there were still mysteries of the planet he inhabited that he hadn't even discovered or considered yet.

"Well, I want to go to Fez."

"I think traveling for a young girl is a very important thing," then delicately pointed out, "Your mother never got a chance to travel much."

"I know. She talks about that all the time."

Richard blinked, "She does?"

"Yeah, she's always said that she wanted to be able to say 'I'll be back from Düsseldorf on Thursday' or something like that. And we've got a deal. When I graduate from high school we're going to go backpacking through Europe together, we're still warming up Dad to the idea of course, we planned it before he came into our lives, but we still want to do it all…you know, do the whole hostel thing, which of course is one of Dad's main reservations about the whole thing. I just hope it really happens," Rory knew it hinged upon her father's malleability and the possibility of a baby being around by that time.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that it does," Richard found the one on one conversation engaging. He had finally found something to bond with his granddaughter over; travel. It wasn't much but it was a start, and he had the means to supply travel opportunities, to widen the life experience of his only grandchild. She wasn't there to poach his international collectibles as Emily had persuaded; she was there to learn how to obtain her own mementos.

Unfortunately the newfound ease faded away, both eager to continue the conversation, but no idea how to start it up again.

Rory nervously looked over to the bookshelf again and her jaw nearly dropped, "Is that Mencken?"

"Why, yes, Mencken's 'Chrestomathy', are you familiar with his work?"

"Yes," Rory said emphatically, "His renowned satirical style, editor of the Baltimore Morning Herald and then The Baltimore Sun, an insightful 'man of ideas', became close friends with Theodore Dreiser, F. Scott Fitzgerald, and Alfred Knopf, and mentored Alistair Cooke."

"I may also have a first edition of his memoirs somewhere."

"You're kidding?!"

"I'll have to find it …is that something you would be interested in?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Would you want to take a look at 'Chrestomathy' now?"

Unable to control her enthusiasm Rory burst, "Oh my God, I totally would," Then offered a more restrained, "I mean, yes please!"

777777777777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai had wandered through the house, upstairs in their search for treasures, merely because Luke followed Lorelai wherever she led to try to talk her out of littering a trail of yellow post-its everywhere, "Will you stop with the post-its?"

"Luke, they want to know what we want when they kick it."

"I can't believe you are participating in this morbid free for all."

"Well, fortunately as I'm the only child I should get everything anyway; however there are countless cousins and 'thrice removes' ahead of me in the age range, so they may have called dibs on something and I wouldn't even know. Greedy bastards!" as Lorelai suddenly opened the door to reveal a concealed staircase.

"Lorelai, where are you going? Narnia?"

"The attic; I want to see if we still have something," Lorelai trudged up the stairs, "I can't imagine my mother would have thrown it out after all these years…Look at this place; its practically a museum," Lorelai stepped onto the hidden level and worked through a maze of wood and tarps.

"What?" Luke trailed behind her, getting tangled up in forgotten furniture as he tried to keep pace with Lorelai.

"This," Lorelai removed the dusty old cloth to reveal a beautiful ornate crib.

"Wow," Luke examined and admired the craftsmanship, "It's beautiful."

Lorelai knew her woodworking husband would appreciate the piece while she explained, "Hand carved, with mother-of-pearl in lay."

"Isn't that a choking hazard for an infant? ...Was this yours?"

"Yup, and my mother's before me, and her mother's before that… some hand-me-downs are nice," Lorelai smiled as she ran her hand along the wood. "Her first few months, Rory slept in here too."

That made the relic even more meaningful to Luke. This was part of Rory's childhood; a piece of the past that he could touch, he pictured his little girl as a baby, pictured the tiny face looking up at him from the crib, a face he had seen in a thousand photographs from before he even knew her.

Luke put an arm around his wife; "Do you really want to wait until your parents are dead to ask for it?" this was Luke's sly way to get Lorelai to open up to her parents just a little. Sure they had no news yet, and he knew of Lorelai's apprehension about sharing anything with her folks, but he thought it would be a good idea to get her folks used to the idea of a baby, sort of soften the shock and here was a prime opportunity.

Lorelai not wanting to mention the baby plan to her parents, she looked at the crib, imagined the little future Danes' face that would be peeking out from the wood. Tiny, pudgy fingers reaching out for his or her parents, a gummy toothless grin, brown hair, and of course, big blue eyes.

"Lorelai, we're having a baby, not founding a drug ring; this is supposed to be a happy family thing we can share."

Lorelai was nearly shamed, "I know … but I can't tell her." It's not that she didn't want to tell Emily, it's just everything good in her life that made Lorelai happy, Emily always found a way to make her feel bad or guilty about. Burning her own baby pictures, sneaking booze, staying out late with her friends, having sex at an early age with Christopher, having Rory at an early age, running away from home, making it on her own, marrying Luke. Lorelai didn't want another happy moment in her life to turn into something ugly, another disappointment that Emily would lord over her for all time. Lorelai sighed in defeat, "…And there's nothing to tell yet anyway. I just don't want her to use this against us, I mean, she really doesn't need another reason to hate you… she thought I was only marrying you because I was pregnant, why does she always have babies on the brain."

"Like mother, like daughter," Luke grinned.

"I just can't … not yet. I mean… after what happened last time?"

"This is different. You're older, you're married."

Lorelai still excused, "I wouldn't even know where to begin…any way I try to approach it…"

Luke accepted that, for now, "Alright, but when we are…expecting…"

"Yes. I'll find a way…to… break the news."

Luke scoffed, "It's not a bad thing, and it's not her decision anyway, it's something she's going to have to live with and accept…when it happens. So start thinking now about how you want to do it… because any day now it will happen."

"Don't get my hopes up."

Luke leaned in and kissed his wife, and Lorelai automatically got lost in his lips and the embrace. Lorelai wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, the need for oxygen emerged quickly due to the deep kisses and musty air of the attic.

Just as Luke's hand wandered below the small of her back, "Lorelai?" was heard from the staircase. The voice was obviously curious why the attic door was open; this curiosity was followed by the sound of creaking of wood and thudding high heels on the steps.

Lorelai pulled away from Luke, "Quick; cover the crib."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to know we were looking at it," Lorelai fumbled with the material, handing a corner to her husband.

Emily leveled off just as the tarp fell down over the hidden furniture; Emily strained to see them in the clutter of forgotten furniture. As she laid eyes on them, it looked to be Luke and Lorelai had separated quickly, it appeared Lorelai was smoothing out her dress; Emily assumed they were out of breath from their inability to keep their hands to themselves, even for a few hours to accommodate dinner. _Of all the places to do such a thing, _"What are you doing up here?"

"Umm, enjoying the musty air?" Lorelai discretely tried to fix her smudged lipstick with her thumb and without the aid of a mirror while Luke coughed from the dust kicked up by the tarp they had just replaced.

"What?" Emily challenged.

"Well, we're looking for hidden treasures …of course. Posting it… you know," holding up the yellow pads.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" a new voice called.

Emily sighed, "Yes, Gladys"

"Um, Excuse me, um I know it's my third day, but I still can't remember where the containers are to put the food away?? You have a very large… um beautiful kitchen."

"Oh for heaven's sake…Very well, I'm coming," Emily swallowed her annoyance, "Why don't you two check the rest of the house."

**7**777777777777777777777

Rory had a wonderful conversation with her grandpa, sharing what they each knew about Mencken in the absence of the author's memoirs. Rory slid her hand across the vintage cover of the book. She was actually surprised to find Mencken in the Gilmore house, given his views on elitism, which from as far as Rory could see her grandparents embodied. Yet beneath the haughty exterior, they were just people like back in Stars Hollow. "I should try to get Dad to read this; I think he would get a kick out of Mencken's view of 'Superior individuals'."

"Christopher?" Richard asked automatically.

"Luke," Rory corrected.

Richard was surprised, "Ah, well…I didn't realize Luke was…that is, your father," Richard amended, pointedly in respect to his granddaughter's and the State of Connecticut's view of things, "was so…cerebral. I'm sure he'd… enjoy it."

"You can't judge a book by its cover, Grandpa**." **

"Yes, well, he seems like he is ...a good man." 

There it was, the haughty shell, looking down on people just because of the circumstances of their birth. Rory knew that they had to just give Luke a chance, and they would see that being a good man wasn't mere polite words, "He really is, Grandpa."

"Even so, he doesn't have the zeal for traveling that you and your mother do," Richard gathered that Luke was a bit of a homebody, but also Richard was probing for ways he could help Rory's dream of Fez to come true.

Rory explained, "Dad is a simple man... he has his routine, his diner, us; we live in the town that we all love immensely. Hey, maybe you could come to Stars Hollow some time? You and Grandma? We can give you the full tour."

Richard humored his granddaughter's suggestion; "Perhaps, when my schedule isn't so full."

A silence fell on them again, and took the opportunity to get some of his questions answered; Richard had to be blunt, "Is he treating you alright?"

"Who?"

"Luke." Richard had been on Lorelai's and Rory's side in regard to the marriage and the adoption. He saw the positive change in both is daughter and granddaughter on their rare visits due to the addition of Luke to their lives.

"Of course, he's the best dad I could ever ask for," Rory assured.

"Despite his financial difficulty… I mean, he couldn't provide the tuition for Chilton… are there… any other needs he's neglecting?" Richard was thinking ahead, what if Luke couldn't pay for Rory's college, Rory's wedding, keep the house that sheltered his family. All of these practical concerns were the reason Richard had suggested franchising the diner last Easter to Luke which resulted in the current tension between the in-laws.

"Grandpa…?"

**"I** know, something of the male pride, Rory, and Luke can't be happy with this financial arrangement for Chilton, or these weekly dinners, especially when your grandmother… Umm…" Richard tried to word it delicately.

"Hates him?" Rory flatly supplied.

"Well, I was going to say disliked him, but that really isn't strong enough. I don't know why your grandmother insists on holding on to this… grudge," Richard said frankly, "It's not like they're ever going to separate."

Rory grinned over her parents' recent baby trials again, "Not likely."

"And it's not as if… well, Christopher would one day ride in on a white horse and we'd all have Norman Rockwell Christmases together."

Rory merely nodded and swallowed hard at the name, uncomfortable with talk about Christopher.

"I'm very sorry that your Grandmother is so hard on Luke. I know you are fond of him."

"She has to understand… both of you, he does provide for us, he always does what he thinks is best for us, he puts our needs ahead of his own. Luke is my dad, he's the only dad I'll ever really know or could want."

"Well, then I apologize for over stepping." Richard admitted, "He does seem like a good match for your mother… and for you…I've always thought so…" swallowing the tension over the franchising fiasco the previous spring.

"We love him, Grandpa."

"Yes, well…"

"You just have to get to know him, give him another chance," Rory delicately treaded the misunderstanding that Richard and Luke had the past Easter. Rory's eye drifted to the grandfather clock, "Oh, we should head back… um, thank you for sharing Mencken with me." Rory returned the book to the shelf, "Night Grandpa."

"Good night, Rory." Richard saw the similarities between Lorelai and Rory with this one on one conversation; he also saw the differences. Rory wasn't like the "death rockers" Richard saw on the streets of Hartford; the imaginary oppression of teens that dyed their hair and got grotesque piercings and tattoos as a means to express themselves. Rory wasn't like that. She was smart, witty, insightful… simply wonderful. Like Lorelai had been. Then Lorelai's "I'm so misunderstood" distance set in, and Richard had been so exhausted providing a good life for his family, he didn't have the patience of Lorelai's teenage ingratitude. He didn't sense that misunderstanding between the Danes, perhaps Luke and Lorelai were better parents than Emily and he. Was it possible that they could provide more for their daughter even though they had monetarily less?

Richard now understood why these dinners had been his wife's bargaining chip. It was to force a relationship with their relatives, but eventually, once the awkwardness dissipated, perhaps they could be a real family again.

**7**777777777777777777777

Rory returned to the living room, feeling a sense of accomplishment from her productive conversation with her Grandpa. She found her dad pacing around the living room after her mother. Lorelai turned to their daughter, "Hey you, I need a second opinion since _he_ is being absolutely no help. So what do you think of this?"

Rory frowned at the large ornate vase, "Where would we put it?" Rory commented.

"I don't know. The Emily and Richard Gilmore Psycho Museum?"

"Look, put the post-its down," Luke begged, feeling like vultures circling before the animals were even dead.

"This is the strangest evening I've ever spent here," Rory observed, but she did have a warm feeling about her conversation with Richard.

"Wait for it, they'll find a way to top it," Lorelai tore off another yellow piece of paper and placed it on the fugly vase.

"Then will you please stop participating," Luke asked.

"So, how's it going?" Emily asked when she returned to check on her guests.

"Great, just getting ready for the big day," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"Very nice," Emily accepted the answer primly.

"So, um, it's getting late, Mom. Unless you've got some funeral plots for us to decorate we should really be going."

Emily turned to Rory, "Any special requests for dinner next week?"

"Oh, well…" Rory looked to her parents. Next Friday was her birthday, her sweet sixteen; usually they had a party at the house before Friday night dinners even existed, spare one occasion when Rory insisted on having it at the diner.

"Mom, I want to talk to you for a minute, and Rory, why don't you go say goodbye to Grandpa."

"I just did…"

"Well, do it once more with feeling…" Lorelai shooed her daughter off, then suggested to her husband, "Luke, honey, could you warm up the car...?"

Luke whispered, "Real smooth."

Luke and Rory left Lorelai and Emily alone.

"Should I sit down?" Emily said dryly.

Lorelai rolled her eyes,_ and Luke wonders why I can't tell her about the baby possibility,_ "Yeah, but not there, OK? We got a post-it on that. We'd like to keep it nice."

Emily rolled her eyes in return, "It must be very _exhausting_ to be you."

Lorelai broached, "Mom, Rory's birthday is next Friday."

"I know that."

"So, we were thinking that maybe we could push our dinner next week to Saturday."

"What are you going to do on Friday?" Emily knew full well they were going to have fun without her.

"Oh, I don't know," Lorelai feigned, _have a fun, exciting party;_ not wanting to have to include her parents, as they would suck any fun out of the room.

"Well, perfect. You'll come here and we'll have a …little party," Emily's brain was suddenly flooded with beautiful ideas.

"I was just hoping we could do it another night. We have …our own family traditions to uphold."

"Well, since we have a new family tradition of Friday night dinners, why come on another night when her birthday falls on the exact night that you do come here."

"Saturday's a pretty good night, Mom."

"Not as good as Friday."

Lorelai's patience was wearing thin, "Pretty damn close."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Well, move then."

Emily was firm, and crossed her arms, "I'm sorry. Friday nights are my nights. That's what we agreed on when you borrowed money for her school. The rules haven't changed."

"Mom, I didn't intend for this loan to become a constant source of blackmail, OK? Now this is my kid's birthday, we have a certain standard and certain traditions to up hold, and she will have her party at home on Friday and that's it? End of story."

**7**777777777777777777777

Luke and Rory were patiently waiting for Lorelai in the Jeep. Luke was staring at the door, almost willing Lorelai to finally come out; obviously convincing Emily wasn't going well.

"Dad?" Rory asked from the backseat.

"Yeah?" Luke turned back to look at his daughter.

"Was it just me or that conversation about their will and putting post-its on things… a little morbid?"

"Yeah," Luke sheepishly agreed; he had yet to have a discussion with Lorelai and Rory about the will he was drawing up with Mike and Paul, the only lawyers Luke ever liked.

"I mean, how can they be so casual about it, especially after we went to Claudia's funeral just yesterday?"

"I know, but …well, think of it as … a precautionary measure," thinking of his own precautionary measure that Mike and Paul were drawing up; "Are you okay?"

Rory reflected on her conversation with her grandpa, "Yeah, it's just… well, I'm just now getting to know them and … I don't want to think about them… you know dying all of a sudden. I know that's like a big joke to mom."

Luke turned in his seat to face his daughter, "She doesn't mean it, it's just… they've had a rough relationship all her life."

"Yeah, I know," Rory said meekly, hoping a wedge like that never came between her and her parents.

Lorelai finally came out of the house and gave a small smile to her family. She entered the passenger side of the Jeep, turned to her daughter, "So, how would you like two parties this year?"

Rory sulked, "You couldn't get her to cave."

"No, but she did agree to make the string quartet learn 'Like a Virgin.'"

The "Lorelai" in Rory wanted the day on her terms, "How is that possible, you can talk anyone in to anything? Dad caves to your whims daily."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly.

"Well, honey," Lorelai answered her daughter, "He is my husband and it only took two dates to have him whipped."

Luke put his hand on Lorelai's knee, "Well, you tried," then removed his hand from said knee, offering his palm to Rory, "Pay up," holding his hand out to his daughter. Rory reached into her purse and gave her father a five dollar bill.

Lorelai was offended, "You had a bet going? My powers of persuasion are only worth five to you?" Lorelai looked at her daughter.

"Hey, I had faith in your abilities, and you let me down!" Rory returned, closing up her purse.

"If I lost I owed her ten," Luke informed his wife, "I knew your mother wasn't going to budge."

Lorelai sighed to her daughter, "Sweetie, I promise, Saturday night we'll do it up right at home; A Stars Hollow extravaganza."

Luke wasn't looking forward to either party, his neighbors invading his home till whenever Lorelai decided to kick them out; during Rory's Fourteenth birthday party, the music played on and on while the guests refused to leave, Lorelai refused to be a rude hostess and Luke decided he had to sleep at the diner, so he could get enough rest for his work day. Luke became concerned about Emily Gilmore preparing a birthday party for his daughter; if they were eating pudding out of crystal bowls, what lavishness did Emily have in mind for a sweet sixteen for her only granddaughter, "Is this party going to be a big deal?" he asked.

Lorelai was ever sarcastic, "Not really. The government will close that day. Flags will fly at half-mast. Barbra Streisand will give her final concert...again. Now, the Pope has previous plans, but he's trying to get out of them. However, Elvis and Jim Morrison are coming and they're bringing chips."

"You ask a simple question..." When her husband started to rub his eyes from the driver's seat.

Lorelai consoled, "Luke it might not be that bad; she said little party," Lorelai shrugged. Of course, terms were often relative; someone's big may be Emily Gilmore's small. Lorelai shrugged it off, _these were only family dinners, right._

"You are actually defending your mother?" Luke asked in all seriousness.

"Well, there is hope, she did serve pudding."

"Ah, yes the pudding," Luke rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I'm sure it was some expensive form of pudding, but nonetheless, it was pudding! That would mean that she actually made a mental note that we liked pudding, which would mean that she actually listened to something other than the judgmental conga line going on in her head, and got over the fact that, to her, pudding is hospital food, and only acceptable when you've just had a vital organ ripped out of your body."

"That's some powerful pudding," Rory chuckled, and Luke grimaced at the mention of organs being ripped out of his body.

"It's very wordy pudding," Luke changed gears to drive out of the drive way, "Seat belts."

Lorelai pulled her seat belt around her and buckled, "Come on, let me enjoy this; maybe it's a sign, maybe she's really making an effort to get to know us."

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

"Well, maybe this quality family time is softening her?"

"It's your mother," he insistently repeated, "We've been married three years; in that time your mother has never once acknowledged or catered to my tastes. In fact she goes out of her way to serve things I can't even pronounce just to make me feel stupid."

"Well, here is a start, maybe one day; she'll make vanilla pudding for you next time. The point is… I think she's really learning about us. Luke, don't ruin this for me, I actually have a happy feeling leaving my mother's house."

Who was Luke to stomp out anything that brought his wife joy? He decided to remain cautiously optimistic as he headed for the highway. Almost reading Lorelai's thoughts, if Emily was open to pudding and perhaps enjoying this new found family time, maybe she would be open to another grandchild.

**7**777777777777777777777

Tuesday, the Danes were going to enjoy a late dinner together since Lorelai had come home late from business class; they always made it a point to have a family meal together. "How is that even possible?" Luke asked, pulling out the pizza pan from a lower cabinet.

Lorelai sipped her soda as she recounted her day at work to her husband, "I don't know, but Jackson claims to have successfully cross-pollinated a raspberry with a kumquat. He's calling it a rasquat and he tried to feed it to me."

Luke froze, "He what??" briefly wondering if the Produce man had gone mad with his power over mother nature to try to come on to his wife, but Luke immediately dismissed the idea as ridiculous.

"Not like cabana boy tried to feed it to me while I was lying in a hammock. He rushed into the kitchen so excited with his rasquat that he just said _'Open your mouth and close your eyes'_ to the first person he saw, which was me; and once I pointed out, ' _Hello, Married lady; who are you talking to?_' He moved over to Sookie, who is really who he wanted to try it. Then I made a funny joke about his meddling with nature being like 'The Fly'; like we're going to find him wandering the streets with a raspberry head crying, 'eat me!'"

"Alright, okay. Hey, I understand inviting Sookie and even Jackson, but did you have to invite that French Putz!" Luke complained.

"Luke, he's my friend," Lorelai defended, Luke gave her a funny look, and she conceded, "…Well, an employee…" then she reconsidered, "Well, we both breathe oxygen…aw, I just knew he'd be all offended and snooty if we didn't invite him…. So I did! Oh, um speaking of Saturday and Sookie, she has something special planned for the cake, so you don't have to worry about it."

Luke objected, "What?"

"Luke, she just wants to help take some of the burden off of us…"

"It's our daughter's birthday, our house, our responsibility for the cake!"

"Keep your voice down! Rory," not wanting to spoil the surprise and she listened for a reaction from Rory's room.

"She's doing her homework, and Sookie always does this, always trying to one up me… ever since you told Sookie I could make gourmet food, it's like… I don't know, she's in competition with me… it's annoying…"

"Well, since you aren't that competitive, just let her win and everything will be fine."

"She always wins!! You win 'cause you're my wife and you give me the big blue eyes, Rory wins 'cause she's got the same big blue eyes, now I'm supposed to let Sookie win too?? When do I get to win?"

"You win when I let you watch your games?"

"Yeah, in my own house I have to get permission to watch my own TV."

"Technically it was my house first."

"You're the one who asked me to move in, and technically, I bought the new TV."

"We bought it together with our 'married money'."

"Fine, Why not just let every woman in Stars Hollow walk over your husband."

Lorelai shrugged, "Okay. As long as you don't sleep with anyone else…I'm cool."

Luke gave his wife a look and grunted as he finished kneading the dough; he was making the pizza with a wheat flour crust and low-fat cheese.

Lorelai went up behind Luke and slid her hands around his waist as he transferred the dough to the pan, "You win in bed? We both do." Luke cleared his throat while her hand rubbed his stomach. Luke was ignoring her advance, the Pizza would be ready in 15 minutes and Rory was just in her room doing her homework. "Could you set the table?"

Lorelai pouted that she was unable to seduce her husband before dinner, but complied with napkins and plates; "Why don't we just order a pizza?"

"Because this is healthier; I know what's in it because I made it."

"But it takes longer," Lorelai whined.

"I'm almost done and it takes the same amount of time," Luke ladled tomato sauce on to the dough, "With a delivery you don't get to see all the work that goes into it, so maybe you will appreciate it more that is was made by your loving husband," he said dryly.

"But with a delivery, you get the anticipation of an expected visitor, that friendly conversation at the door, that queenly feeling that they made this pizza just for you, at your beck and call."

"Right?" Luke said humoring his wife, "Not to mention that they are already mass producing over priced pizzas anyway, and once it's out of the oven you have to wait for some kid to take it on a thirty minute drive where the cheese congeals and the pizza gets cold."

"Everywhere in Stars Hollow is walking distance, and driving it's faster," Lorelai countered, "and then it's not diverting time from other things we could be doing," Lorelai whispered. Then the phone rang, "See that's Joe, he knows we're cheating on him and he's called to guilt me."

"I think you can have a pizza made by your husband. If anything he's the other guy!" Luke dryly joked.

With the phone in hand, Lorelai came up beside her husband again and whispered in his ear, "I love how you sprinkle cheese like that, it's so sexy!" and she finished off the compliment by patting his butt, then Lorelai pressed the button to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Lorelai, what is your work schedule?"

"Mom?" Lorelai quickly removed her hand from her husband's rear as if it had suddenly caught fire and innocently began tugging on her own long locks behind her back. With a mortified cringe on her face Lorelai looked over to Luke, he just gave her a smug 'That's what you get' look.

"Yes," Emily said impatiently.

"Hi."

"You already said that," Emily scolded.

"But someone hasn't."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Hello."

"There we go. Thirty odd years of drilling me on how I answer the phone and suddenly you abandon your own phone etiquette, for shame," Lorelai cajoled, "So, mom how are you?"

Emily got right down to it, "Very well, thank you, now will you please answer my questions."

"See, that could have been a teensy bit more polite," Lorelai egged on.

"Lorelai," Emily sighed.

"And you didn't ask how I was?"

"Lorelai."

"What was the question again?" suppressing her laughter over the phone; she was enjoying needling her mother way to much. Lorelai had wandered into the living room so Luke's sexy cheese sprinkling wouldn't distract her while on the phone.

Emily repeated slowly and patiently, "What is your work schedule?"

"Why?"

Emily declared, "I want to go shopping."

Lorelai stopped mid lap around the couch, "With me?"

"I think that goes without saying."

"Only in your world, Mom."

"I want to get Rory a birthday present."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you get her, she'll love," Lorelai started walking again now recovered from the shocking suggestion.

"Yes, but I want to get her something special, something she actually wants, I don't want this to be that Tiffany Tea set all over again; I want something..." Emily swallowed her pride, "…something that you would get her."

"Oh? Okay?" Lorelai had a full understanding. Emily wanted to get Rory something fun that she would actually use and like, Emily was going to try to buy Rory's love, an old tactic but sometimes still effective.

"Lorelai, I hardly see the girl and we only get to talk at dinner once a week and then it's all about school and Jane."

"Lane, Mom."

"Whoever. The point is she is my granddaughter, and I thought you might let me into her secret club just this one time and help me buy her something special for her birthday."

Lorelai stopped her aimless pacing again in the foyer, "You're serious?"

"According to you I'm always serious."

Lorelai couldn't believe it her self, but she said "OK," as she started to go around the kitchen table.

"OK?"

"Yeah, let's go shopping together."

Then Luke unexpectedly shouted, "Rory!"

"Let me just finish this paragraph," his daughter replied.

Emily thought heard her son-in-law's voice over the phone, "Do you want broccoli on the pizza?"

"Double broccoli!!" Rory requested.

"What on earth is that?" Emily was aghast.

"It's just Luke, mom," Lorelai eased, she turned to her husband; "You've been putting broccoli on her pizza since she was eleven, Do you really need to ask anymore?" and Lorelai protested, "If she gets double broccoli, I want double pepperoni."

"Lorelai, we aren't done!" Emily insisted on having her daughter's full attention.

"I know mom, I was just making a side comment to Luke."

"Well, that is rude phone etiquette. Does he always shout at Rory like that?" Emily was in a disapproving tone, as if the example proved what an ill-mannered brute her son-in-law was.

Lorelai hoped her mother wasn't thinking of calling child protective services, "Only when she's in a different part of the house…Look, mom I got to got to go, I'm being subjected to double broccoli pizza tonight."

Emily wrinkled up her nose, "I didn't realize you could put broccoli on a … pizza?"

"Apparently at our house we can," Lorelai sighed disappointed, then she had to ask, "Have you ever even seen a pizza mom?" wondering if on a not too distant Friday night dinner, the Gilmores would feast on pizza to keep up with the 'understanding-the Danes-pudding-theme'.

"Of course, I've seen a pizza. Lorelai…"

"Okay, well, Luke has put broccoli on her pizza since she was a kid."

Emily quickly corrected, "You mean since he met her, she's only known him a few years."

"Yeah, well, she was a kid when he met her, but he's been her father for four years," Lorelai took great satisfaction in reminding her mother of that fact, "He knows her tastes mom." _Unlike you, who is begging for my help._

Emily was resentful that a stranger seemed to know her granddaughter's taste better than she did, and that he could understand her own granddaughter better than she could._ Well, come Friday we shall see who has taste._ "Very well, I'll meet you at Damion's tomorrow at 3:00."

"OK," Lorelai rolled her eyes, knowing they weren't going to find anything for Rory at Damion's.

"Oh, and Lorelai…"

"Yes?"

"…dress appropriately, I don't…"

"Don't finish that sentence Mom," then quickly added, "Please."

Emily primly cleared their throat, no doubt choking on her criticism, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thatagirl," then Lorelai hung up.

Luke put the pizza in the oven, having only heard half of the conversation, "What was that about?"

"My mother wants to go shopping with me."

"What?"

"Yeah, she wants me to help her find something for Rory's birthday."

"…and you're going?" Luke was surprised.

"Well, yeah, I mean, maybe this is the continuation of her opening up a bit," Lorelai shrugged, "I mean the pudding might have been the first friendly gesture, so in a moment of temporary insanity I felt that I should reciprocate that gesture. … maybe… this really is a new start??"

"Do you really think that?" Luke leaned against the range.

"Well, yeah, I think I do," Lorelai smiled, but her eyes betrayed how unsure she was. This was completely knew territory, actually getting along with Emily Gilmore?

"I'm just surprised I mean…since I met you all I've heard is the 'my overbearing mother doesn't understand me' speech. I mean, if you could talk your way out of Friday night dinner every week with no repercussions, you would, I had to convince you to go to the funeral last week, and now you're willing to spend extra time with her shopping?"

"Well, we did go to that family funeral; maybe that did score us some Emily points and maybe that's why she served pudding."

Luke wryly commented, "Ah, yes, the insightful pudding of subtext."

"She made a note that Rory and I like pudding, and served it. Luke, I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. If she's willing to serve pudding; and I'm always willing to go shopping…"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that," Luke saw the hope in his wife's eyes. The hope of a daughter only wanting her parents to accept the adult she had become. "I hope it works out for you."

There was a strange pang of hope inside Lorelai; perhaps her mother would be approachable to the baby topic.

Rory came out of her room looking ravenous, "Did some one say Broccoli pizza?"

**7**777777777777777777777

Wednesday afternoon, Rory went to her locker, only to find Tristin DuGray buzzing around like an annoying fly. "Hey," he grinned.

Rory decided to be the bigger person and ignore him, she then wondered if she could have her locker switched, like a locker protection program.

Tristin smiled at the neglect, "I just wanted to say 'happy birthday.'"

Her brow furrowed in his direction, how did he know? "It's not my birthday," she cautiously corrected.

"No, but it will be," he pulled a piece of paper from his Chilton blazer and read "_'On Friday at 4:03 in the morning, Lorelai Leigh…'_"

"What is that?" Rory snatched the paper from him. To her horror she saw that it was an invitation to her birthday party, from Emily and Richard. Rory took note of the fancy invitation, the calligraphy font, the ribbon, even the paper felt expensive. She now began to see that her "Little family party" was going to be a real Gilmore affair, like Christmas and Easter. "Who else got these?"

"I don't know. Everyone in our class, I think."

Rory gulped, she had to catch her bus and tell her mom and dad, "I have to go."

"I'll see you Friday, birthday girl."

Rory hurried down the hall, only to feel countless eyes on her, when she headed down the stairwell, she heard two girls voices echo.

"That's her."

"My parents are making me go."

"Another obligation party," some girl said in a whining tone.

"My life stinks."

Rory could at least appreciate their honesty, and frankly, she would forgive their lack of attendance if meant she didn't have to spend many uncomfortable hours in their loathsome company. She just wanted to be with her mom and dad, and the loveable, sometimes overwhelming residence of Stars Hollow.

**7**777777777777777777777

At a department store in Hartford, Lorelai was following Emily around, frowning at the selections Emily was making; "Oh, isn't this lovely?" pointing to an ornate hat one would usually wear to the Kentucky derby.

"Oh, yeah," Lorelai said sarcastically, "As soon as we have her crowned Queen of England we'll give it to her."

"You are so combative today."

"Mom, when you walk down the street, you never see hats like this on teenage girls. If she was going to the Kentucky derby maybe; Oh, Mom, look. This is good." Lorelai found a vibrant magenta purse shaped like a guitar case on a nearby table.

"What is that?"

"It's a purse shaped like a guitar. This is great," Lorelai assured.

Emily looked at Lorelai as if she was from Mars, "Great for what?"

"For Rory."

"What will Rory do with that?"

"Uh, she'll put stuff in it. Carry it around. You know like a purse?"

"In public?"

"Yeah," Lorelai couldn't help but giggle.

"What will people think?" Emily said horrified.

"That she's a Hitman, of course."

"What?"

"With a really tiny gun," Lorelai finished, as she opened the purse to examine it.

At a complete loss of what her daughter was talking about Emily moved to a jewelry counter, "What about pearls?"

"Pearls?" Lorelai scoffed.

Emily could see it clearly in her mind, "A double string of pearls with a cashmere sweater set."

"Mom, she's a young girl. Think of something young."

"A Mont Blanc pen?"

"To put on her desk at the law firm?"

"She needs to write."

"Well, not with a $200 pen, she doesn't." Lorelai went to another table, "Oh, hey, look. These day planners are adorable. You could get her one of those funky erasers with a mermaid on it. She'll love that."

"Please be serious, we're shopping for Rory," Emily stressed, suddenly wondering if Lorelai was sabotaging her on purpose. Every idea in her head was shot down faster than she could signal a sales clerk.

"No, Mom, I'm shopping for Rory. You're shopping for your imaginary granddaughter, Barbara Hutton."

"I want to get her something nice."

"I know you do, but you're not listening to me."

"You wanted me to get her a Filofax and a mermaid eraser."

"It's one suggestion," _one of many I've made_, Lorelai was beginning to doubt that the fun she usually felt while shopping was ever going to start.

"Oh, I don't know how to do this. Let's just go."

Lorelai didn't want to lose an opportunity where her mother may actually be listening to her, that and she wanted to make sure Rory got a very special present." Oh, no, no. Come on, Mom. You do know how to do this; think pudding."

"Pudding?"

"Come on. You asked for my help. You're reaching out. A little… not a lot… don't get freaked, but, Mom …pudding."

Emily grimaced, "Why do you keep saying pudding?"

Lorelai was a little hurt that Emily wasn't following the symbolic pudding's lead; she had thought the pudding incident was on purpose, but apparently, it was more of Lorelai hoping and wishing. "Listen, just look around and pick up something she might like."

Lorelai sighed as she examined some hair clips as they wandered the accessories section. This wasn't going at all like she hoped it would. Granted it was the longest conversation they had had in years, and they already beat the world record for not yelling at each other. Still Lorelai was hoping for more; maybe Luke was right. Maybe she was putting too much symbolism on pudding.

"Here," Emily held out a bracelet to Lorelai for her approval.

Lorelai turned toward her mother, examined the item, and smiled, "Oh, now that's really good."

"Really?"

Emily sounded so insecure for once, so Lorelai reassured, "Absolutely."

"It doesn't look like something you could buy at a car wash?"

Ever the wit, Lorelai stated, "Totally. That's half the charm."

"Oh, no, it's only $12."

"Six dollars more than a car wash."

"Twelve dollars is not a present," Emily decreed.

"Twelve dollars is a perfect present, Mom. She'll love that."

"Can I at least get her the Pashmina also?"

Lorelai shook her head "no"; the magic of pudding was back.

"Fine, I'll get it."

"Good choice."

Emily was startled when the bracelet she had been holding started blinking at her, "Oh! It lights up," and Lorelai laughed. Her good "pudding" feeling had returned.

**7**777777777777777777777

Luke saw his wife crossing the square. He was thankful that she survived the outing with her mother and hoped that Emily wasn't in the garment bag Lorelai had with her. Lorelai walked in with the garment bag and took a seat at the counter.

"Rory's not here yet," he informed.

"Alright, you'll have to entertain me until she arrives. OK, Burger Boy, dance."

Luke put on his best poker face, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, all over again!" she said sweetly, "Will you give me some pie?"

"No."

Lorelai protested, "Luke!! I said yes to your question."

"…and I gave you an honest answer to yours."

"My answer was honest," Lorelai argued, "I would marry you all over again, I just spent hours with my mother and now I want pie."

"You'll spoil your appetite."

"Hello Luke, have you met your wife?"

Luke leaned on the counter, "How are we going to get pregnant if you keep eating crap behind my back."

"I don't cheat …all the time…" she trailed off.

"No, just most of the time…"

"Luke, my best friend is a chef, who is at the location where I work. I can't help it that I have a renowned stomach and taste and that she keeps shoving spoons of food in my mouth."

"Then you should be so full from taste testing all day long, there's no room for pie."

"Again Luke, have you met your wife?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes, "You better be nice to me or I'm not inviting you to Rory Danes' birthday celebration this Saturday night."

"You don't have to ask me, you know. I could just stay home."

Lorelai strewn up her face in jest, "See that could be problematic since the party is at your house?"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Will you dance with me at the party?"

"Maybe…if you behave yourself 'till then"_ And if we're alone on the back porch._

"Fine, kiss and make up?" she pouted.

Luke leaned forward and pecked her lips, when she pulled away he reminded her, "Hey, I didn't say hello yet," he leaned toward her again and pressed his lips to hers, "Hello."

"Hi," Lorelai smiled, loving how playful they could be together.

"So how was it with your mother really?"

"Actually, it was that bad."

"Really?" Luke said disbelieving.

Lorelai giggled, "Yeah, I mean I actually had fun. I don't want to make this a weekly habit or anything, but once a month maybe…" Lorelai smiled as she thought of Emily baby shopping with her for a new grandchild. Lorelai looked at Luke, the expression on his face had changed, "What?"

Something caught Luke's attention over Lorelai's shoulder, "Heads up," Luke nodded behind his wife. Both parents watched as outside in the square Rory walked slowly toward the diner with her head down, arms crossed. Not even the happy jingle of bells above her prompted Rory to raise her head and meet eyes with her parents.

"Wow. Nice face you got on there," Lorelai observed as she approached her daughter and followed her to their favorite table by the window.

"Daddy, can I have coffee please?" Rory sounded completely exhausted and down in the dumps as she found her seat.

Luke had already brought the coffee pot over and turned over a mug on the table, "Bad day?" he asked over the way Rory had just shuffled in and sunk into her seat as if she had no strength left for anything. Luke almost got her a straw so she wouldn't have to lift her mug off the table.

"I've now used the word 'sucks' so many times that it's lost all meaning to me."

Luke hated it when her or Lorelai used that word, but asked out of concern, "What happened?"

Rory sighed, "I so don't want to talk about it right now," as she cradled her father's brew in her hands.

"Excuse me, I'd like to pay please," a customer said impatiently and Luke had to go to the register to settle up the bill. Luke controlled his annoyance over being pulled away from his little girl when she needed love and support. Lorelai gave him a wink and a nod toward the customer that she had it covered till he returned.

Lorelai chimed in with her new garment bags since Luke had to tend to his customers, "Well, maybe this will cheer you up."

"What?"

"You'll see," Lorelai unzipped the garment bag and pulled out a dress.

"What is that?"

"These are our party dresses."

"So it's a Halloween party?" Rory raised a brow.

"Listen, you. So I'm shopping today with your grandmother and it's a whole three hours of 'Who are you buying that for, Mom? Have you met Rory?' and then finally I talked and she listened and she wound up getting you something I think you're really going to like."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And of course she insisted on buying us these dresses but I think I can do something with them to make them better."

"Wow. I've never seen you so cheery after spending time with Grandma."

"Well, it's been a long time since we got together and didn't end up fighting. It was refreshing. It wasn't exactly fun but I didn't get that shooting pain in my eye like I usually do." Lorelai couldn't help but feel giddy. Her mother had asked for her advice and opinion like an adult, and after much struggle, Emily Gilmore finally took it. With this new understanding, this new relationship with her mother, maybe Lorelai might actually be happy and willing to tell her parents they were going to be grandparents again, just as soon as said baby was conceived.

"Wow. That's great." Rory knew this wasn't the time to tell Lorelai what her grandmother had done behind her back, inviting her entire class, people who hated and despised her and were now obligated to attend. The bashful and reserved Rory Danes would rather attend her Stars Hollow Extravaganza naked then spend any time with the snobs from Hartford, but this was part of the Chilton deal, and apparently Rory now had obligations of her own.

Luke came back for an update on Rory's mood, when he saw the contents of the open bag, "Party Dresses?" Luke asked, "Aw, man that means I have to wear a tie!!"

"Sorry baby," Lorelai turned back to Rory, "So, tell us, why Miss Lemonhead today?"

Rory looked back and forth between her expectant parents. Both so eager to help her with anything, however things seemed to actually be getting better between Lorelai and Grandma; Rory didn't want to ruin their progress, and decided that her folks had enough to deal with, with party dresses to alter and ties to wear, "Nothing. I…I'm fine. I just got an A- on a French test that I should have gotten an A on."

"Oh, honey, an A- is awesome," Lorelai patted her daughter's hand.

"Yeah, that's nothing to worry about;" Luke chimed in.

"Yeah, it's … its fine," Rory echoed, burying the real reason for her concern.

"Let me see. Maybe we should really embrace the whole tulle thing. Go totally modern Cinderella. What do you think? It's your birthday."

"Yeah. Lucky me," Rory mirthlessly agreed.

**7**777777777777777777777

Early Friday morning, Lorelai woke up suddenly, as if subconsciously recalling what occurred sixteen years ago, how a little person entered her life and changed it for the better. Reliving the memories she lay awake in bed, it was nearly four in the morning. Lorelai looked over to her husband, soundly sleeping, with an arm slung over her waist. She gently removed the arm, and crept downstairs to her daughter's bedroom. Luke rolled over on his back; he knew where his wife was going.

Luke discovered the girls' private tradition during their first year of marriage, he followed Lorelai down and overheard Lorelai's story telling, but he didn't intrude. He knew it was a special moment and bond between them, they had both been there. He ached that he couldn't have been there for Lorelai back then, ached at what she had gone through all alone for so long.

It was the past, he knew he couldn't change it; all he could do was be the best dad for Rory now, and be there for Lorelai during her next round of Labor.

Luke knew by Lorelai going downstairs, that it was about four in the morning, a small signal that he would have to get up soon and go about his present day.

Downstairs, Lorelai peeked inside Rory's room and saw her in her bed, her baby, her little girl. All the memories of sixteen years ago flooded Lorelai, and she wished she would experience it all again soon, with her and Luke's baby. Right now, she had to focus on her first born, Rory, she tip toed over to the bed, "Happy birthday, little girl."

Rory woke up and saw her mother; over the years she had developed an anticipatory sense for when her mother would arrive. Rory moved over and let Lorelai get into bed with her. "Hey."

As Lorelai settled into the narrow bed, she observed, "I can't believe how fast you're growing up."

"Really? It feels slow," Rory countered.

"Trust me, it's fast. What do you think of your life so far?"

"I think it's pretty good."

"Any complaints?"

"I'd like that whole humidity thing to go away."

"All right, well, dad and I will put some hours in the lab and work on that."

"Do I look older?" Rory asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah; you walk into Denny's before five you've got yourself a discount."

"Good deal."

"So you know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're a great, cool kid, and the best friend a girl could have."

"Right back at ya."

"And I hope to have five more babies just like ya."

"Really? Five?"

"And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position…"

"Oh, boy. Here we go."

Lorelai just reverently smiled and continued, "Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor…"

"On leave," Rory finished.

"On leave…right! And there I was…"

"…In labor…"

"…And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite."

"…and you want to have five more babies?"

"Well, maybe three, but I do want another child indebted to me for their creation and passage into this world. So where was I? Oh yes, I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me."

"There wasn't," Rory deadpanned.

"… But pelting the nurses sure was fun."

"I love you, Mom."

"Sh, I'm getting to the part where he sees your head…so there I was…"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lane and Rory were walking down the street, "You should not have to go to school today."

"Have to. Latin test," Rory sighed.

"Jeez, it's a dead language anyway!" Lane argued, "Every day you have a test. When do you have time to learn anything to be tested on?" Lane sighed in her own frustration, then noticed her friend was even more out of spirits than she was, "You okay?"

"Yeah…just thinking…"Rory was dreading the party her grandmother was going to throw for her that evening.

Lane shrugged, "Well, I'm glad we are still holding to our birthday breakfast at the diner tradition."

"Yeah," Rory was distracted as she entered the diner and automatically shuffled to sit at the counter.

"Hey, wrong table," her dad argued.

Rory was in no mood for her father's usually gruff attitude, especially on her birthday, "Since when is there a right table?"

Luke leveled with an almost playful grin on his face, "Since the coffee cake I baked for you and the stupid balloons I blew up are at that table, over there."

"Dad!" Rory looked over her shoulder and saw there were balloons, and a birthday banner at her favorite table; Rory had almost forgotten how her father loved to surprise her every year, usually a low key moment between father and daughter, a quiet breakfast together, a gift exchange away from the lively party atmosphere Lorelai usually insisted on. "You blew up balloons for me?"

"Yep. It's not every day that you turn sixteen."

"What kind of …"

Luke finished her thought, "…chocolate raspberry crumb in honor of your sweet sixteen."

"Did you…?"

Luke assured, "I used wheat flour to make it healthier." Luke rounded the counter, and hugged his daughter with a proud smile and kissed the top of her head, "Happy birthday, hon."

"You old softie," she gave him a squeeze.

"Alright, alright; I count to three, it's gone."

"Thank you," Rory pecked his cheek and hurried over to the table to enjoy the cake with Lane.

"…Thank you Lane my willing accomplice," Luke said to Lane.

"Dude… anything for free cake."

"Attention everyone, in honor of Rory's Birthday, today the coffee is on the house."

Rory laughed at the gesture, and then past her father's shoulder she heard the familiar ring of the bells above the door, saw him enter the diner; Dean, Dean Forester, Dean, her friend, Dean her crush. Had he witnessed her father's surprise gesture? Did he see how affectionate she was with her dad? Was that a bad thing? Did he think she was a daddy's girl? Or he simply could have been there for breakfast, like all of her father's other regulars. Did he know what today was since he missed her father's announcement?

"Alright, you and Lane enjoy it," Luke kissed Rory's head and went back to the counter.

Lane pulled Rory over to the table by the window that had the coffee cake and balloons and the birthday banner. Lane asked Rory as they settled in their seats, "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm just...I'm getting old, Lane," Rory complained.

"Yeah? But you get presents."

"Yeah, but getting older means dealing with more stuff, more responsibilities. I can't be an immature kid any more."

"You were never immature kid, you told me in kindergarten to put the caps back on the markers otherwise they would dry out. But … you do seem a little preoccupied this morning."

"I'm just dreading this whole night. I mean, it's bad enough that I have to see these stupid kids from Chilton every day. But tonight? On my birthday? I've never even talked to most of them. I've only been going to this school for what… barely a month. God, they're gonna think I am the biggest freak and I need my grandma to get people to come to my party."

"Well, what did your folks say when you told them?"

"I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because of the pudding."

"Oh, the pudding; Right, I forgot about the pudding," Lane's brow furrowed because she didn't know what Rory was talking about.

"The other night at dinner, my grandmother served us pudding and then she went shopping with my mom and they didn't fight. I don't know, I mean, they never get along, and now suddenly they're getting along, and I knew that if I told Mom about the fancy invitations she'd wig out and call Grandma and that would be the end of the pudding."

"You know you can buy pudding," Lane reasoned. "What about your dad? He's going to be ambushed… and have to wear a suit!"

"I know, I hate to do it to him… but it's only one night, right?"

"Right. Sure."

"I can stand it for one night."

"Well, look on the bright side, not everyone gets two parties," Then called to Mr. Danes, "Hey Luke, you've out done yourself with this cake."

"Yeah, it's great." Rory was still anxious over her grandmother's party, but mom kept her story telling tradition, her father kept his recent coffee cake tradition, and there would be the festive Stars Hollow party, she just had to wait an extra day.

Rory caught sight of Dean and watched him as he waited in line for his coffee. Suddenly, Dean stepped toward the counter, addressing her father, and Rory became nervous over their exchange at the counter.

Dean casually asked, "Coffee to go? Please," promptly handing over his money to Rory's father.

"You can put that away, it's on the house today," Luke filled the order quickly, "Have a good one."

"Thanks," Dean went to the diner door with his coffee and while her father was busy with other customers, Dean seemed to check that Luke wouldn't see, then mouthed "Happy Birthday" to Rory. Rory couldn't explain it, she felt warm and happy suddenly like her heart was growing bigger in her chest. She wondered how he figured it out, but in a talkative burg like Stars Hollow it wasn't really a mystery, especially with birthday balloons floating above her head.

"Why are you smiling?" Lane asked.

Rory was still thinking of that warm smile that just left the diner. "I'm just thinking about pudding…and cake," digging her fork into the dark sweetness again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

There was so much to be done before her guests arrived and Emily Gilmore was just the person to oversee every detail. "I want those candles six inches apart! Get a ruler."

Richard entered the room while, needing assistance with his tie, "Emily!"

Anticipating her husband's needs, Emily being so take-charge with every facet to make Rory's sweet sixteen perfect, "Let me do that."

"I hope the Larsons are coming tonight," while he stood there letting his wife tie his tie as if she was his mother.

"Richard, no business. This is your granddaughter's party. Tonight is about family."

"Aw, five minutes of shop talk isn't going to spoil the evening."

"Please," Emily scoffed dryly.

Richard changed his tone, "Emily."

"If I ever heard you keep your shop talk down to five minutes, I'd drop dead."

"Emily," Richard admired his wife.

Emily merely continued to primp his tuxedo's appearance, "In fact I could drop dead and you wouldn't stop talking business. You'd just step right over my body to get to closer to the speakerphone."

Richard finally took her hands in his, "Emily."

"What?" Emily responded dully.

"You look very nice tonight."

Emily knew that romantic smile of his, "Thank you."

The Danes entered the Gilmore Manor, surprised at the flurry of activity for a small simple family party.

Taking in all the decorations, Luke commented, "Jeez, look at this place?"

"It's Emily Gilmore, nothing is ever simple," Lorelai couldn't believe Rory let Emily make such a fuss over her like this. Even so, just because it was a snooty party, didn't mean they couldn't have fun, "Jeez, Mom. Leave some servants for the rest of the neighborhood."

"There she is…the birthday girl," Emily gushed, taking a small break from the megalomania to embrace her granddaughter and guest of honor.

"Hi Grandma," Rory said sheepishly, overwhelmed by the fuss and flurry of "Support staff" herself. _So much for little party, _but Rory knew that when she saw the fancy invitations.

"Wow, you really went all out, huh?" Lorelai grinned.

"Well, I wanted everything to be perfect. What do you think?"

Lorelai sardonically stated, "I think Edith Wharton would have been proud and busy taking notes."

Luke took his daughter's coat then handed a garment bag to Rory, "Why don't you go change."

"Okay," Rory glanced around the room as she made her way to the stairs, which was difficult enough given all the activity of service people running around primping things and setting things up, it was more grand than she imagined and the knots in her stomach doubled. It was bad enough avoiding eye contact with her classmates in the halls of Chilton, now she was being forced to socialize with them on her down time, her family time.

"Hurry, our guests will be here any minute," Emily clapped her hands as if Rory was a puppy to perform a trick or one of the numerous servants.

Luke shook his head at his mother-in-law, as he assisted Lorelai with her coat and was going to take it to a closet, but a maid appeared from thin air and took the bundle of fabric out of his hands while patiently waiting for his own coat. "Uh, thanks."

"What is that?" Emily said aghast, as Lorelai's ensemble was unveiled.

"Um, my dress."

"Where's the one I bought you?" Emily countered.

"This is it."

"I thought there was more of it."

"Gee, Mom, the place looks great."

"Did you turn Rory's into a hat?"

"Nice candles. Six inches apart?"

Emily went off in a huff to arrange something.

"I told you she'd notice," Luke whispered.

"Yeah honey, that kind of was the point," Lorelai patted his arm.

"How did you know about the candles?"

"I know my mother," Lorelai said wisely as she sent a glance over to Emily and her team of servants.

77777777777777777777777777

During the party, Luke and Rory were sitting in a tucked away corner almost hiding from the new people. Meanwhile, Lorelai was always ready and at ease to mingle and share a witty story with complete strangers, she had even run into a few high school classmates and other interesting friends of her parents. Luke on the other hand would only leave his daughter's side to get her a Shirley Temple or for a water for himself from the bar.

Luke was waiting in the line at the bar in one such instance, when someone came up behind him and said, "Hey you're cute, want to get out of here?"

Luke turned quickly, and was relieved it was his wife teasing him, "That's not funny."

"You two should really mingle more," nodding over to their daughter waiting for a drink.

"The less of your parents' friends that meet me the better, trust me."

"You sure you don't want to network? Start a diner franchise?"

"Shh, jeez, do you want Easter all over again?"

"Dad is in the other room, in the middle of a merger… or whatever it is he does…"

"Hey, what's the D.A.R.?" Luke asked.

Lorelai knew it all too well, those meetings kept her mother out of the house long enough for a young, impetuous Lorelai to explore and freely express herself in the Gilmore manor. "The Daughters of the American Revolution. Why?"

"Every time I asked someone they would laugh at me, like I was trying to be funny when I was genuinely asking a question."

"Oh honey, you are such a fish out of water and I got to tell you that I love you all the more, but why don't you at least let Rory mingle a bit instead of guarding her like a sentry in your secret corner."

"Hey, I've been trying," Luke defended himself, "I think the scale of this party is grander than she expected, It's grander than I expected. I think she's a little intimidated and she just doesn't want to mingle, so I've just been keeping her company."

Lorelai wanted her daughter to of all things have a good birthday, so she left her husband to his line and went to their daughter to try her hand, "Hey."

"Hey," Rory was huddled up so small on the couch in the quiet corner.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Everything smells funny," Rory sighed, the she wondered how many of these fancy parties her mother had under her belt.

"Do you want to guess all the ingredients in the mushroom caps?"

This was rewarded with a small smile from Rory, since that was a game her and Luke used to play; Lorelai was content to let her daughter be, not force anything on Rory if she was uncomfortable, but Emily had different plans.

"There you are," Emily teasingly scolded, "Come along, there's some people I want you to meet."

As Emily dragged Rory away, Lorelai saw a hint of misery on her daughter's face. Was it possible that Rory was suffering even more than she was letting on? Unsure of what she could do in this festive setting, Lorelai was going to rejoin her husband, when an old friend turned up…hitting on her husband.

The blonde was playing with her drink's stirrer and casually conversing with Luke, "… a lineage-based membership organization of women dedicated to promoting historic preservation, education, and patriotism. Seriously, you've never heard of the Daughter's of the American Revolution…that's so …cute."

Luke sighed over the woman's condescending, flirtatious tone; not only was he uncomfortable because the woman talking to him was standing a little too close for his comfort and the fact that she was looking at him like he was a porterhouse steak while she was absolutely starving; He was happily married and the lady coming on to him reminded him of a younger version of Emily Gilmore.

Lorelai had to stake her claim, if the ring on Luke's finger wasn't enough to deter this cougar, then perhaps the presence of said wife would. Lorelai maneuvered around the blonde, wrapping her arm around Luke's waist, "There you are, snuggle bunny, still waiting for your drink." Lorelai took advantage of the situation and the cover of the bar to pinch her husband's butt before settling her hand on his waist beneath his jacket.

"Um, yeah," Luke tried not to react to Lorelai's discrete stunt and the nickname, but he was more thankful that Lorelai had saved him from the awkward advancing sweet talk of the nervous, recently separated blonde.

Politely forcing a smile, Lorelai turned to the blonde as if she just caught her notice, fiendishly thinking how she was going to run verbal rings around this Twinkie.

The blonde gasped, "Lorelai?"

Recognizing the blonde immediately, Lorelai briefly forgave the woman's planned advance onto her husband, "Oh my God! Mitzi," Lorelai's arms neglected protecting her husband, "Wow, I haven't seen you since…"

"Your seventh month," Mitzi awkwardly blurted out; Lorelai tried to chuckle with the blatant statement sending her eyes toward Luke, who, merely looked thankful that Lorelai was now serving as a distraction for the blonde.

Then forced smile returned to Lorelai's face, "I was going to say high school, but sure, OK."

"Oh, no, did I say something rude?" Mitzi asked unsure.

"No, no," _Totally,_ Lorelai thought.

"No, I did. I said something rude," Mitzi self scolded, "I've been trying to work on that."

"Well, a noble goal."

"Ever since my divorce, I've been really trying to work on myself. You know, I just… I want to grow."

"Uh-huh," _Divorce? Wonder how that happened; Real mystery._ Lorelai raised a brow suddenly recalling seconds before Mitzi had been hitting on Luke.

With her back still to her former prey, Mitzi fawned over Lorelai, "Lorelai Gilmore, the scandal girl! Now, tell me, what ever happened with Christopher?"

"Uh, that's a good question. I don't really…" Lorelai's eyes looked apologetically at Luke. All night she had been fielding these questions with the people who knew of her high school situation, but this was the first time Luke was present to overhear the inquisition. Mitzi had simply started a line of conversation oblivious to the damage her words would inflict.

"Do you hear from him?" Mitzi asked quickly again.

"Uh… not really," Lorelai answered politely, her eyes going to Luke again, clearly seeing a heavy sigh from her husband. Even complete strangers were comparing Luke to Christopher.

Mitzi asked with concern, "I'm sorry, is this painful for you to talk about?"

"No, actually…you see…" Lorelai was going to take the opportunity to properly introduce her husband, but Mitzi kept on with the interrogation.

"When did he last call you?"

Finally, Lorelai playfully voiced her frustration, speaking for her husband and herself, "God, you're making progress with that rude thing, huh, Mitz?"

"I'm sorry," Mitzi replied insecurely.

"It's OK. I guess."

It was then that Mitzi seemed to register that Luke and Lorelai were together and the woman's manicured eyebrows rose as she forced a tense laugh, realizing her mistake, "I was just… getting to know your...your…" she trailed off.

Lorelai cocked her head to one side with a pleasant grin "Husband," Lorelai happily supplied. Lorelai returned her arms around Luke. "Three happy years, right, pookie?" and Lorelai patted Luke's chest, inviting her husband into the conversation again.

"That's right," Luke answered stiffly, suppressing his gag reflex of the cutesy names and the incessant Christopher talk, hoping the humiliation would end soon; that the blonde would take a hint and just go away.

"Oh, well, he is …ruggedly handsome, isn't he?" Mitzi nervously complimented.

"Yes, he is, aren't you, babe," Lorelai squeezed his middle again, sighing contently, "Yes, it's just the three of us; One happy family."

"Three?" Mitzi asked obtusely.

"Yeah; Him, me and Rory."

"Your cat?" Mitzi said confused.

Lorelai had just about enough, "My kid! She's the reason we're having this party? You know in her honor? Seventh month in high school?" Mitzi continued to stare blankly at Lorelai, "Jeez, she's right over there." Lorelai gave her husband a pained look as his drink order finally came up.

Mitzi turned to look to where Emily was escorting young Rory from group of people to group of people, "Wow! You can really see Christopher in her, can't you?" asking Luke for his input as well.

"Uh, not really…" Lorelai argued, giving Luke a more reassuring squeeze.

"Is that a strain on your marriage? Having someone else's baby?" Mitzi asked the both of them, genuinely curious.

Lorelai tried to explain while ignoring the feeling of being interrogated, "Well, you see Luke actually adopted…"

Luke had enough and finally said, "You know what? We got to get these drinks …over there ...to someone else...and it's been great, really," he politely nodded. Lorelai followed his cue and took his arm as he escort her way from the rude blonde.

When they were a safe distance away from Mitzi, Lorelai apologized, "I am so, so sorry about that…"

"It's alright," Luke said quietly. It was bound to happen, no one from Hartford society had been invited to their wedding, people didn't know who Luke was, and everyone of the upper crust knew the Haydens, the Gilmores, and the whole sordid story from sixteen years ago. The Danes really didn't know what story Emily spun to cover for their Stars Hollow wedding three years ago.

"It's just that these people don't know you, I mean, since I didn't invite any of them to the wedding. Or make a formal announcement in the Hartford papers… as my mother was going to if I had…" _married Christopher_.

"Yeah… well, your mother is handing out a lot of misinformation on me anyway."

"Oh yeah?"

"People think my 'restaurant' is in New York in the village. And I've been hit on three, now I guess four, times," nodding back to Mitzi.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Richard was conversing with some of his business associates as Emily ushered Rory over, "Oh, no, those aren't the terms we agreed on."

Lars countered, "They most certainly are."

"Lars, you were at the same meeting I was. We specifically spelled out a five year extension, not a three year one."

"I heard three." Upon hearing this Rory was afraid she was interrupting something important. She looked back at her grandmother for support and encouragement, but one of her guests had captured Emily's attention.

"Well, get your hearing checked, they don't even rhyme," Richard admonished.

"Hi Grandpa," Rory meekly announced herself because suddenly her grandmother practically pushed her over to the huddle of gentlemen while still holding her conversation with her other guest. Rory just wanted to stay with her mom and dad.

Richard proudly introduced, "Gentlemen, this is my granddaughter, Rory." It was a pleasure for Richard to show off his accomplished, intelligent granddaughter; granted he used to pride over Lorelai in the same way, but never in his daughter's presence and not since her lack of judgment that had divided his family. However, in the present, his conversation with Rory last week had really stemmed the gap between the generations.

"Happy birthday, Rory," a masculine chorus chimed in at once. Suddenly there was a fan of envelopes forced in front of her, so Rory accepted them.

"I think we should get Dennis on the phone right now," Lars refocused the conversation.

"Fine, I've got a phone in my office," Richard suggested.

The men left Rory alone with her envelopes and Emily, concluded with her pleasantries, was there to pounce again.

"You shouldn't be out here with us old biddies, there's a whole group of your school friends in the library. Let's go say hello to them."

This was the moment Rory was dreading; she didn't have school friends at Chilton. Was her Grandmother really going to escort her from person to person making introductions, or worse, was Emily expecting Rory to introduce all of her school friends? Rory only recognized Julia Jack laughing in one corner with other girls whose name she didn't know. She knew a few other faces from her classes but couldn't peg a name to any of the bored kids mingling in the room.

Rory didn't want to flit from bored stranger to bored stranger, forced to socialize with people who hated her guts and obviously didn't want to be there, she thought quickly, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Just say hello first. Come on, oh, why are they serving dessert already? Excuse me."

Rory was left alone with everyone staring at her.

One kid asked, "Who's that?"

"I think it's her party."

"Oh."

Rory needed some air, she wanted her mom and dad, she wanted to go home; she turned to leave when she came face to face with Paris Geller. "Paris?"

Paris quickly excused her presence, "My parents made me come."

"Oh God!" this was the worst birthday ever! At that moment, running around the square naked was looking like a desirable option.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. I had no choice, you believe me, don't you?"

Rory walked away from Paris and ran into Tristin Dugray coming in the front door. "Oh, coming to greet me?"

"Fashionably late I see," Rory growled.

"Aw, you missed me? So where's my birthday kiss?" Tristin asked.

"It's my birthday."

"So, I'll give you a birthday kiss," Tristin whispered.

Rory held her hands up and backed away as he leaned into her, trying to keep as much distance as possible between his head and her person, "What is wrong with you?"

"Ok, I got to tell you something. I'm madly in love with you."

"Well, good luck with that," Rory turned to try to escape.

Tristin grabbed her hand and profusely confessed, "I can't eat, I can't sleep...I wake up in the middle of the night calling your name. Rory, Rory!"

Rory didn't want him to call attention to her and wanted her hand back, "Would you shut up please?" At least it was the first time he had gotten her name right all year.

Pulling on Rory's arm, Tristin tried to get her out of there, "Let's take a walk." Surely they could find some booze somewhere to loosen the uptight "Mary".

Rory scoffed, "This is stupid. You don't even like me! You just have this weird need to prove that I'll go out with you; that is not liking someone." She thought of Dean again, he really liked her; how they talked, how they got along, how she just blurted out that she was interested.

Tristin moved her hand to over his heart, leaned in close again, "Why are you fighting this? You're going to give in eventually."

"Well, according to my parents I'm very stubborn. In fact, I'm going to go find them ," Rory finally managed to pull her hand away from him, wanting to wash her hands not knowing where he had been.

Tristin followed her and joked, "Wow, meeting your parents. It's a bit sudden, but OK, I'm ready."

Suddenly, Luke stepped in between Rory and Tristin and towered his height over the teenage boy, "Is there a problem here?"

"Uh, no sir," Tristin gulped respectfully, recognizing the man before him from a picture in Rory's locker. Tristin couldn't let his haughty, polite mask slip in front of an adult.

Rory had to smile, her father was in enemy territory, a spy in disguise, among the other suits in room he looked like he belonged, but she knew he was miserable. Still, it was a natural reaction for him to be protective of Rory, despite his environment.

From across the room, Luke had tuned out of the conversation Lorelai was having and began to watch with interest as Rory started talking with a blonde boy in the foyer. From the scowl on Rory's face, this boy definitely wasn't a friend. When Luke saw the boy try to lean forward and presumably kiss Rory, Luke's eyes grew wide with alarm. Rory had successfully evaded the advance, but the violently protective father immediately went into action, not even bothering to excuse himself from his wife or her conversation companions. As he waded through the crowd of gossiping biddies and businessmen to aid his daughter, he had seen the boy grab Rory's hand, how the boy brought it to his chest, how he tried to lead Rory off, trying to take her somewhere, alone. Rory was holding her own trying to shake off her harasser, but Luke had to step in.

Now, as Luke stood in front of the no-name boy, he exuded authority, hoped his scowl was intimidating to the offending teenager. Luke leaned into the bothersome teen's face, "If you are annoying the lady, take a hint and back off." His tone seemed to say, _"I don't care how many people are around, you want to try that little stunt again in front of me?"_

"Um, yes, sir," Tristan shrank and backed away.

Luke sent a final seething glare as a warning toward Tristin not to even think about touching his daughter again. The teenager retreated into the library where he hoped his friends hadn't seen him taken down a notch by the adult.

Luke escorted Rory away and when they were in the hallway between the dining room and the living room, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you," Rory smiled at him, she only had to survive a few more hours, then she could go home and be just Rory again instead of queen for a day.

Lorelai joined them, still holding the drinks Luke had handed off to her before he sprung into action, "Jeez, Luke what is up? I was in the middle of my story …?" Lorelai noted the miserable look on Rory's face, the sudden tension between father and daughter. Lorelai asked her family, "What's wrong?" Before Lorelai could get an answer Emily found them.

"Oh, there you are!" Emily appeared, focusing solely on Rory, "I think it's time that you said a few words to your guests."

"What?" Rory said looking like she was on the verge of a panic attack.

Emily smiled, "Just a little speech to say 'thank you' and tell everyone how it feels to be one year older."

Seeing Rory was already off balance for some reason, Lorelai intervened, "Mom, if she doesn't want to…"

"She's the hostess, Lorelai. This is her responsibility," Emily sang as if she was a Stepford wife.

It had been piling up all evening, all week, and Rory finally lost it, "I am not the hostess! You are!"

"Hey, honey, hold on..." Lorelai tried to rein her daughter in while Luke cautiously looked around to see all the faces of strangers were turning toward them.

"This is your party and these are your guests and I don't have anything to say to them, so you give the speech."

"Rory!" Emily admonished.

"Excuse me," and Rory hurried up the stairs to be alone.

"What was that all about?" Lorelai asked Luke or her mother, anyone who could give her an answer.

"Lorelai, your daughter has no manners whatsoever. You should be ashamed of yourself," Emily walked away.

"OK, how did this become my fault?"

"Who cares," Luke said quickly, taking Lorelai's hand, "Come on," and they followed Rory up the stairs.

7777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai tapped on the door with her husband at her side, "Hey. Can we come in?"

"It's your room," Rory's voice was muffled from inside.

They opened the door to find Rory on Lorelai's old bed, "How are you doing?" Lorelai lay down beside Rory, while Luke rounded to the other side to sit facing Rory.

"I'm sorry I snapped at Grandma," Rory said sheepishly, embarrassed at her outburst.

"Yeah, that was a pretty 'Freaky Friday' moment we had back there."

"I just couldn't take it anymore. She kept escorting me around the room, introducing me to people whose names I can't remember, people just keep handing me checks and I don't even know who they are or why they are giving me money…"

"Well, don't worry; you'll probably never see them again. The people, not the checks…well, once you cash the checks you may not see them again either…"

"Lorelai…" Luke said dryly.

"Sorry."

Rory sunk into the pillows, "She just went ahead and invited all those kids from Chilton."

"You're kidding. I thought she checked on that with you," Lorelai wanted a clear picture.

"She didn't ask me or tell me. All those kids, none of them are my friends. To them I'm an obligation that their parents made them fulfill; they're all stupid snobs who judge me just because I look like a goodie-goodie. They don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, and I just made an idiot of myself and that's all they'll talk about on Monday."

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, honey. Well, look on the bright side, tomorrow will be a nice normal Stars Hollow party where everyone loves you. And maybe someone will crash their Porsche or something on the way home."

"It just…I don't know but it really made me mad," Rory fidgeted with her fingers.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Luke asked.

"Because Mom was so happy. I mean, it's not very often that there's peace between you and Grandma. I didn't want to screw everything up."

"Rory, I appreciate you wanting Mom and I to get along but you shouldn't keep stuff like that from us. You shouldn't have to suffer on your birthday."

"I know, and I feel terrible; I mean, I've never yelled at her before."

Luke tried to assuage his daughter's guilt, "Listen, you'll apologize, all will be forgotten. You'll see."

Lorelai looked around, "Man. It's like time has stood still in this room."

Rory observed, "It must be weird for you to be in this room now."

"It was weird for me to be in this room then," Lorelai pointed to a large dollhouse, on a table, "You know, they gave that to me with the glass on." Lorelai's glance quickly went from the doll house to her husband and daughter. She thought of some of the memories she had of the room with Christopher, since Mitzi brought him up so damn much. It seemed like another lifetime and it was. She saw her husband, Luke, take in the detail of the ornate dollhouse and considered herself lucky she found such a wonderful guy to help Rory and her stay on the right path.

Rory sighed, "I now officially know what it feels like to have grown up here."

"Aw, no, it's not official until you're huddled in the corner eating your hair."

"Do you remember your last birthday here?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. We had just had a fight and I was lying on the bed just like you are now."

"What did you fight about?"

It was kind of weird, being the tour guide explaining her own childhood; Lorelai chose her words carefully, "Well, I was pregnant."

Luke looked down, silently signaling he was a little uncomfortable, Rory had the same exact look on her face as she sighed, "Oh, that."

"And I said something at the table about the pate smelling like Clorox and one thing led to another and I wound up here. I hadn't told anybody yet about me. And you."

"That must have been really hard on you," Rory voiced what the look on Luke's face seemed to say while Luke reached over and touched Lorelai's leg.

"Yeah, I remember when I finally told them, it was the only time they ever looked small to me."

"I guess I'd better go find Grandma."

"Mmm. Give her a minute…"

Then Emily appeared, "There you are!"

" … She'll find us," Lorelai finished.

"All of you are being very rude. This isn't my birthday party, you know."

"No, Mom. You just threw it," Lorelai said under her breath as she got off the bed.

"Honestly, the way you act."

Rory hurried off the bed, "Grandma, I just want to…"

"We'll talk about this later. Now go," Emily dismissed Rory as if she had discharged another maid.

Luke took Lorelai's hand, held her back to talk to her alone in the room, "I want you to know…I think you were very brave to leave this house. To face the unknown the way you did, so young and putting Rory first like that. It showed real courage…"

Lorelai swelled inside over the compliment, "Thank you, honey."

"Well, on a more selfish note, that decision led you to come into my life, that's how we found each other," Luke looked her dead in her eye, "…and I promise you it won't be like last time. I'm not going anywhere," he vowed. Having Christopher constantly creep up in the Hartford world only stiffened his resolve.

"I know that," Lorelai stroked his cheek and was about to lean in to kiss Luke.

Emily reappeared, "Lorelai, would you two come along? We have company."

Lorelai sighed, inches from paradise and her husband's lips, "Sorry, mom," and they returned downstairs to the forced mingling.

Emily waited for them to exit the room, appalled over their behavior, _Honestly!_

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

The party had wound down and Emily was saying 'goodbye' to the last of her guests, "Thank you, good to see you. Lovely as always, Leeza; My best to Darren."

Luke had gotten their coats from the maid, and rejoined Lorelai and Rory since it was their turn to say goodbye for the evening as well. "Hey, Mom, Great party. One of your best," Lorelai tried to think of a polite, kind, thoughtful detail to mention, "I even liked those brown mushroom things."

Luke had just helped Rory with her coat, when she mustered the courage to approach her Grandmother, "Grandma, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Richard, the girls are leaving," Emily called over her cold shoulder.

Richard approached Rory, "Well, Rory, I hope you had a good time."

Rory fibbed to be polite, "Yes, I did."

"Here are all of your checks, don't worry I made sure they were all accounted for," he teased as he handed her the bundle of envelops.

"Thank you, Grandpa," Rory gulped trying to stay brave for her apology to her Grandma.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Now, I know that your grandmother has already bought you a gift and signed my name to it; that was part of our agreement when we got married. However, I feel this occasion calls for something a little extra," and he handed her another check, "Put that towards your trip to Fez."

"I don't deserve this," she shamefully admitted. Richard had been on his business call and hadn't heard Rory's outburst.

"Fine, hand it over," Lorelai tried to lighten the air between Emily and Rory, a buffer before their final parting. Rory handed the envelopes over her mother, trying to stay focused on Emily.

Richard didn't know what else to say, "You're a good girl, Rory. Happy birthday," and offered his granddaughter a tentative hug then retreated to the study.

Lorelai peeked inside the envelopes, "Dude, the inflation of sixteen years; you made out like a bandit." Lorelai shook her head recalling her own sweet sixteen and the check gifting.

Emily was still icy, "You should get going. You've got quite a drive ahead of you."

Rory stepped toward her grandma, "Grandma, we're having a party tomorrow at our house and… I mean, it won't be anything like this, but it will be fun and maybe you and Grandpa could come?"

Emily remained frosty, "That's very sweet, dear, but I'm afraid we already have plans."

"Oh, Ok," Rory was visibly disappointed.

"Have a safe trip. Lock the door behind you…?"

Emily walked away to oversee the cleaning process in the dining room.

Lorelai shooed Rory and Luke off, "Hey, um, why don't you go help that guy out there put all the presents in the car."

"OK," Rory said in a small voice. Rory shied away to head out the front door, but Luke remained. He felt an urge boil inside him, an urge that usually manifested during town meetings, an urge to speak his mind. An urge that was as sensitive as nitroglycerin, it needed to remain cool and still, otherwise it might be set off; he hoped that none of the staff buzzing around would accidentally knock into him. What Emily had just done to his daughter was low and he had many words flooding his mind, but he took a deep soothing breath to keep it under control, he just had to suppress the urge for a few more minutes, slowly make it to the car, and he'd be in the clear. _Just let Lorelai do the talking, say goodnight, and you can get the hell out of this house_.

Emily was giving instructions to her cleaning crew, "All this can go in the dishwasher."

Lorelai was trying to recapture the magic of pudding and implored Emily, "Mom, come to the party tomorrow."

"I can't. I'm busy," then Emily turned to sign an invoice for the caterers hired for the event.

"Mom, your granddaughter invited you to her birthday party. Please, come."

"I've already been to a party for my granddaughter and she humiliated me in front of all of my friends. I have no desire to relive that experience," then turned to the catering staff, "The cheeses must be put in individual bags, please."

Lorelai rolled her eyes over the typical emotional suppression of the Gilmores, "Oh come on, give her a break. You invited all these Chilton kids without even asking her."

"They're her schoolmates. I assumed they were her friends."

Lorelai countered, "You know what they say when people assume things."

"No, what do they say?"

Lorelai was just working up the courage to swear in front of her mother "That… you …." _shouldn't?_

Emily was actually trying to put the blame on Rory? That was the final straw, Luke had to speak up, unable to stand it anymore and the urge inside Luke finally won when he hollered, "That you make an ass out of you and me!"

"How dare you!" Emily was appalled her so-called son-in-law would use such language in her house. Amazed that he had spoken at all, he seemed like such a weak, quiet little man, never stringing more than two words together in her presence, never fighting her criticism week after week at Friday night dinners; frankly she didn't see what Lorelai found so appealing about him.

Luke argued, "She didn't want them here. She doesn't like them."

"Well, sometimes we have to deal with people we do not like," Emily leveled to her loathsome son-in-law, her prime example, "I had to invite them. That's just good manners, something that you are sorely lacking."

"Manners?" Luke spat, "You have the nerve to talk to me about manners when we both know you'd rather not have me in your house at all. I'd rather we not have to come here week after week, but I do!"

"Well, then perhaps you should be a better provider for your family then you wouldn't be in this situation."

"Yes, I know, I'm a bum, and despite the Chilton agreement, even though I have better ways to spend my time, I still come here, week after week, according to our agreement; I try to be polite, respectful, civil because like it or not, we are family. Now let's focus on the issue at hand, because thanks to you I have a crushed kid out in the car."

Emily did feel guilty, but held firm, how was Rory going to learn these lessons if she coddled her now? "I'm sorry if I put her on the spot…but…"

"Don't say you're sorry to me, you need to say it to her…"

"… but it was to be expected, it was her role…" Emily recited what had been drilled into her from her own parents.

"Not where she comes from. God, what is it with you people; this façade that you always try so hard to maintain, this isn't her! These candlesticks, or these doilies, even that damn cheese, none of this is her!"

"Well, thank you for insulting a week's work, a week of my time and planning to create a beautiful party for her…"

"No one asked you to!" Luke growled, "Lorelai had suggested, politely, to forgo Friday night dinner for one week, one week, so Rory could have the birthday she wanted. Not the puffed up birthday that you wanted for her, you just wanted to parade her around like…"

"The only birthday I wanted was to be with my granddaughter on her actual birthday…"

"Then why the stuffed mushrooms? Why the candles? Why the twelve servers? Why the open bar when she can't even drink? Why the hundred people who all seem to be yours and Richard's friends or business associates."

Emily defended, "I wanted to make it special! Have her surrounded by the right people. I wanted to fawn over her, to show her off, have a suitable forum to brag about her and her accomplishments."

"She's not a tapestry, she's a teenager," Luke growled, "She's a person who has feelings that are now hurt because her party in the Hollow is beneath you."

"Do you know how many birthdays I've missed, if I could make it, I would but I have other…."

"Unbelievable, it always comes back to you doesn't it?! Well, you've made up for lost time with how much time and money you wasted on this fiasco. You don't know anything about her."

"Thanks to you for shutting her away from us."

Luke charged, "It always been a two way street. You're the only grandmother she has, I would love for her to have a good, solid relationship with you and Richard, but when you pull stunts like this, you catch her by surprise, purposefully make her uncomfortable, she's going to withdraw. When you push her away and distance yourself from her like she was one of your hired help you aren't helping things!" Luke wasn't just talking about Rory, it was his observations to her relationship with Lorelai as well. "Let me tell you about _my_ daughter," Luke said pointedly, knowing it would annoy his mother-in-law, "Rory is smart, she's honest, she's funny, and she has simple tastes, she's a good kid, she doesn't need your caviar and champagne wishes, and she didn't deserve to be subjected to your phony pretenses and unattainable standards on her birthday. Thank you again, Mrs. Gilmore for another memorable evening"; Luke went out to the Jeep to comfort his daughter.

It had been the longest conversation Luke Danes and Emily Gilmore ever had.

Emily turned to Lorelai, "He doesn't yell all the time?" Emily said sardonically, referring to their phone conversation.

Lorelai offered bitingly, defending her husband, "Only when poked with a stick."

"Well, I now see where Rory may have learned by example." Emily wondered if there was still time to correct the damage done by one Luke Danes, and perhaps her granddaughter could still be passed off as a lady.

"He's right, you know." Since Emily asked for it, Lorelai offered up, "And you're doing the same exact thing that you always did to me."

"Oh, what are you talking about?"

"You're trying to control her and when that doesn't work you just shut her out."

"What do you want me to say, Lorelai? Everything's fine, it's forgotten. There, I'll see you next week."

Lorelai echoed her husband, "You should say it to Rory! You could forgive her for being caught off guard. She's not used to all this …fanfare." Perhaps through repetition the meaning words would penetrate Emily's hard exterior. Lorelai was nearly heartbroken, but she shouldn't have been surprised, "So I guess the whole pudding thing was just a fluke, huh?"

"Again with the pudding?" It was still a mystery to Emily what this code word meant to Lorelai, maybe it was some youthful slang or a joke between her and Luke.

"Trying to get to know us, easing up on the rules, smudging that bottom line of yours, it was just some weird phase. What, you were on cold medicine last week or something?"

"I spent a fortune on this party. I spent days planning it, making sure that every little detail was perfect …the food, the linen, the music. And despite what your husband may think, I did all this for Rory."

"You just said you wanted to show her and her accomplishments off, it was for you," Lorelai challenged, "And that's not what she needs. Luke is right, she needs you to be a grandmother, accept her apology and come to her party. That's what she needs. You claim you want to be included… well then come tomorrow. God, you don't care what she needs."

"Of all the nerve!"

"You don't even know what she needs because you don't know her."

"You didn't let me know her!"

Lorelai ignored her mother, "You've never tried to know her just like you never knew me," Lorelai hollered.

"Oh, I know you. I know you all too well."

Lorelai scoffed, "Oh, please. You don't know anything about me." Lorelai knew full well Emily never took the time to listen or understand about the joys of her Stars Hollow life. Any story Lorelai did offer was met with an disapproving eye roll from Emily Gilmore.

"Oh, you'd like to think that, wouldn't you? That you're just some huge mystery to me; I sit around and ponder 'Why does Lorelai do that?' 'I don't know. She's a mystery to me.' Well you're not so mysterious, Lorelai. You flaunt yourself at every opportunity," nodding to her altered dress again.

"No! No! What am I then?" Daring Emily to speak her mind, to just get all the opinions and criticisms out in the open once and for all.

Emily had several comments at the ready, but chickened out since she was tired and done with the conversation, "Well, right now you're very loud and disruptive to the entire cleaning process."

"Oooo, Good one. Fine, I give up."

"Oh, you give up? If I had a dollar for every time you gave up…"

"Then you could pay for this party, couldn't you?" Lorelai stormed out to rejoin her family. She had reached her Emily limit for the week, and an overdose was lethal.

Emily had misunderstood; Lorelai never gave up, which proved Emily didn't know what she was talking about. Lorelai didn't give up on Rory, didn't give her up for adoption and go about her academic career, she took on the challenge of parenthood even when she was just a kid herself. She didn't cave and marry Christopher, submit to a marriage that was doomed to fail from the onset. Lorelai was patient and found Luke, her perfect match, and she never gave up on him or their relationship, despite her fears, he proved that he wouldn't give up on her either. As a family, through everything, they were always there for each other.

What Lorelai was giving up on was the hope that she and Emily would one day have a normal mother-daughter relationship. That they could ever be like Rory and her, best friends who shared everything, even clothes; given Emily's fashion tastes that wasn't likely to happen anyway. Lorelai had allowed herself small tiny grain of hope that with a new baby would come a new beginning a fresh start for everyone, all over stupid pudding.

Emily was still recovering from her daughter's venom, tried to sweep it under the rug, hold it together in front of the help. If she didn't know her granddaughter it was because Lorelai had successfully built a wall around both of them, a great divide too treacherous to cross. However, Rory did attempt a reaching out, an invitation to the less immaculate Stars Hollow Party. What had Emily done? Callously slapped the hand away, scoffed at the invitation because she simply couldn't trouble herself with a drive to Stars Hollow. Perhaps the visit would offer some insight on how the other half lived, how her girls lived so long without her to safeguard and watch over them.

Emily then snapped at the catering staff, "For God's sake! What do I have to do to get you to put the damn cheese in individual bags?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..."  
77777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: Mencken's view of "Superior" individuals: Instead of arguing that one race or group was superior to another, Mencken believed that every community — whether the community of train porters, newspapermen, or artists — produced a few people of clear superiority. He considered groupings on a par with hierarchies, which led to a kind of natural elitism and natural aristocracy. "Superior" individuals, in Mencken's view, were those wrongly oppressed and disdained by their own communities, but nevertheless distinguished by their will and personal achievement — not by race or birth. Of course, based on his heritage, achievement, and work ethic, Mencken considered himself a member of this group.

GilmoreGril1979 Fan Fiction; It's Educational!!

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!! **

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride, 

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest." **

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	14. Once More With Feeling

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) 

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!) **

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…**

**Jenn and Guro: thank you for the read through and insight!!**

**A/N****: Dialogue borrowed from: **

**1.06 - Rory's Birthday Parties****  
written by: Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by: Sarah Pia Anderson**

**777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 14:  
Once More With Feeling  
Rory's Birthday Party, Take Two (CLAP)  
****  
**The next morning, Luke was still brooding from the fancy party. He was glad he said what he said to his mother-in-law, although perhaps he shouldn't have yelled, but Mrs. Gilmore hated him anyway, so what was the harm of speaking his mind and getting everything off his chest. Hopefully the gist of his message penetrated the protective cocoon that surrounded the cold Emily Gilmore.

Lorelai was sitting at the kitchen table, also trying to forget last night's verbal duel, finding some comfort in her pregnancy research and spoke up from her book to get her husband's attention, "Hey Honey?"

"Yeah," Luke was unloading some of the groceries from his early morning errands and bottles from the liquor store for the adult guests who attended Rory's sane, simple Stars Hollow party.

Lorelai informed, "Did you know that wearing boxers can increase your sperm count?" Lorelai quoted from her book, "…'_by wearing regular or tight underwear, even pants, you can overheat your testicles and that has an adverse effect of the sperm.'_"

Luke winced at the words '_testicles' and 'sperm_', "I thought we weren't going to talk about babies for awhile?"

"I'm not talking about babies," Lorelai smiled, "I'm talking about your sperm count that will lead to babies."

Luke leaned over his wife at the table, a hand on the table, his other on the back of her chair, "Lorelai, how long have we been together?"

"In total, four wonderful, happy years."

Luke was inches from his wife's face, "I think you know the answer to that question, on our second date you got that answer."

Lorelai stood from the table, "Well, imagine your sperm count if you gave up boxers entirely? Or clothes for that matter," She enticed.

"I'm not going commando."

Lorelai grinned, "Hmm, but it's fun to think about," as she snaked her arms around him, leaning forward to kiss him.

Rory came out from her room, oblivious to here parent's "seedy" conversation and smiled at her folks, still so in love. She had to admit they were still kind of cute. Lorelai had Luke pinned against the kitchen counter while they hugged. "Good morning," Rory announced her presence since they were at it again.

"Morning," Luke separated from Lorelai, pushing his wife a step toward the table, "You want some pancakes?"

"No, I've got to get going," Rory wanted to forget about last night and get back to her own routine.

"Where?" Lorelai asked, closing her book on the table so Rory wouldn't see she had been researching Luke's sperm count.

"The college fair is this morning," Rory explained.

"So you're going to get yet another Harvard brochure?" Lorelai asked.

"I just want to see if they've changed the pictures," Rory shrugged.

"Weirdo," Lorelai looked at Rory again almost trying to see if she had gotten the wrong baby from the hospital.

"Do you want a ride?" Luke offered.

"No, I have the Saturday bus schedule. I'll be back in plenty of time to help you guys decorate."

Lorelai mock scolded, "No, this is your party. You do not work. You lounge and mock those who are. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Sorry. I'll try to be better. Bye," Rory got a jacket from the foyer.

"OK, bye-bye."

Lorelai eyed their homemade bar, examining the bottles, her old friends, "You know what's really cruel, all this alcohol and I can't have any."

"Hey, this is strictly for our guests," Luke pulled a bottle of vodka out of her hand, "I'm not indulging either, okay. It's been months since my last beer. We are both trying to get pregnant; we are both trying to eat healthy…more me than you…"

"Are you going to help me carry the baby too?" Lorelai smiled, "Tell you what, I'll take the first 6 months you can have the last 3, including labor, that seems more than fair…" Lorelai studied Luke for a minute, then slid her arms around his waist, "Hey, did I ever thank you for standing up for us last night?"

"No," Luke examined Lorelai's face.

Lorelai gave him a long kiss. When she pulled away she looked him dead in his eyes, "Thank you."

Since Rory was headed out the door, Luke didn't see any reason to shy away from the affection, "You're welcome."

Luke's arms tightened around her and Lorelai whispered, "You know, when you rant like that… you are so sexy. I mean it, just irresistible."

"Shut up," Luke teased and they kissed deeply again.

With her jacket on, Rory was about to head out the door, oblivious to the reason why her parent's conversation had gotten so quiet around the corner in the kitchen. She opened the door to find Sookie arrive just in time to enter the Danes den, "Aw, thanks Kitten," She puffed carrying bags and bags of groceries.

"Hey Sookie," Rory stepped aside to let the chef in since her arms were full.

Sookie entered the Danes' kitchen loaded with grocery bags and wasn't surprised to find Luke and Lorelai closely nuzzling by the range top. "Hello," she sing song'd to announce herself not even flinching over their affections.

Luke pulled away from his wife and was suddenly alarmed, "What is she doing in my kitchen?"

"Nice to see you too, Luke," Sookie shot off indignantly, indicating she thought his tone was rude, while setting her supplies on the kitchen table.

Lorelai winced, trying to sooth her husband, "I told you, she wanted to help; she's making some Hors D'oeuvres."

"You said she was doing the cake. I assumed it was at her house or the Inn?"

"It's in the car," Sookie filled in "Don't worry Luke, you won't even know I'm here," as she started unpacking her bags on the kitchen table, their contents seemed endless like Mary Poppins' carpet bag. "Could you run out to my car and get the last few bags, I couldn't carry it all in one trip." Distracted by her ingredients, Sookie commented to her friend, "Lorelai I think you need a bigger table in here," seeing as her supplies barely fit.

With Sookie's clumsy chronology, Luke would not budge, "Didn't I hear a story recently about one of your dishes exploding at the Inn?"

"You told him that," Sookie gasped at Lorelai.

"He's my husband I tell him everything." Turning back to said husband, she tried to calm him, "Now babe. That was a simple miscalculation..."

"She killed a Viking!" Luke hollered "It's the benchmark for gourmets, not arsonists...how do you kill a Viking?" he rhetorically asked Sookie.

"With a really big club?" Lorelai shrugged.

"No, Lorelai, the man said husband and wife, not husband and wife and Sookie! I married you, not Sookie. I adopted Rory, not Sookie!"

"Luke, I don't need supervision!" Sookie scoffed.

Luke countered, "That's debatable. What about all the dish rags you set on fire?"

"I misplaced them, nothing's happened…"

"Well, you misplace them on lit ranges; you misplace them quite a bit according to Jose!" Luke held strong, "...How are we going to remodel this places if its ashes?"

"Well, it would make remodeling that much easier to just start from scratch," Lorelai tried to joke.

"Oh, you're thinking of remodeling?" Sookie asked off topic.

"Not now, Sookie," Lorelai quickly dismissed.

"What about the Chilton bake sale? She set fire to the tablecloth…twice!! You almost burned the school down…..a two-hundred year old school!"

Sookie defended, "You are overreacting; it was just our table! And there was a fountain right there…"

"You mean my half of the table with the stuff I brought for my daughter's bake sale. Your kitchen torch almost set fire to my kid!"

"I didn't set fire to Rory, and I said I was sorry, the table was an accident!"

"Right, once is an accident, twice is a safety hazard, three times, four times, five times??" he ranted sardonically, "You are a disaster, you are too competitive," Luke pointed a finger.

"Enough!" Lorelai hollered, "Luke, it was an accident, both times, really, she won't be using a kitchen torch today, right Sookie?"

"Right."

"Okay, so truce?" Lorelai negotiated.

"Fine with me," Sookie said nonchalantly, since she wasn't the one with the problem.

Luke still fumed, and Lorelai was trying to head him off before the smoke came out of his ears; "Luke, I promise, I will keep constant vigil over her..."

"I don't need a babysitter, Lorelai…" Sookie scoffed.

"Not now Sookie," Lorelai sing song'd, "Luke, no flames I promise."

"How am I supposed to cook any…?" Sookie protested.

Lorelai gave Sookie a final look, "Sookie, please."

Luke warned Sookie with a stern finger, "Keep the food simple."

"I already brought all my ingredients; you won't have to do a thing. Mini orange biscuits with honey-mustard ham and cheddar cheese…."

"Sookie," Luke was about to object again and remind her not to go crazy preparing too much food.

Lorelai pushed Luke toward his own groceries, "Alright, to your separate corners and come out cooking."

"Luke, could you still help me with my other bags from the car…and the cake?" Sookie winced.

Luke glared at his wife, and caved not only to Lorelai, but to her friend as well. He huffed dramatically and went out to get the bags.

Sookie eyed the bottles on the counter, "Hangover?" she asked, as if that was the reason for Luke's sunny disposition.

"Emily," Lorelai informed.

"Aw, right, Moving on," and Sookie went about organizing her ingredients for each dish.

With that fight resolved, Lorelai went upstairs to use the good bathroom and since she was there anyway, she thought for the hell of it she'd take another pregnancy test… just in case.

_Negative again,_ she sighed, tossing the stupid thing in the wastebasket.

Lorelai had been hoping that with Rory's birthday magic it would have been positive. Maybe Lorelai would bargain with Rory to dedicate her second birthday wish to benefit the family. Lorelai decided to put the negative results behind her and to focus on her party, fun, and impending guests; perhaps she could advance a romantic mood with her husband once all this party stuff was behind them.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory arrived to the Chilton Courtyard where just a week before she had been selling baked goods alongside her dad. Getting a new college brochure was the perfect way to clear her head and cheer her up from the previous evening's birthday fiasco. Rory easily passed the other tables and went straight to her number one hope and dream, the Harvard table. "New brochure?" she asked the attendant, who nodded yes.

Rory took the new brochure and held it as if it was precious, as she turned away from the table to amorously flip through the pages and check out the new pictures of the campus, then like a pop up book from hell, Paris Geller suddenly appeared in Rory's face with ever accusatory tone, "What are you doing here?"

"There's a college fair going on, if you'd care to notice."

"No, I mean, what are you doing _here_?" Paris pointed to the ground in front of the Harvard table.

"I'm getting a new brochure."

"Why?"

"Because they're not selling pizza," Rory shot off with snark, then realized, "Oh no."

"You can't."

"You're applying to Harvard?" it was her worst nightmare to imagine that this stupid rivalry would last into her higher education.

"Yes."

"No!" Rory protested; this insane competition could last another five to six years.

"Ten generations of Gellers have gone to Harvard. I have to go to Harvard. It's practically predestined."

"I can't believe this."

"You can go somewhere else. Go to Brandeis. Brandeis is nice."

"I've only ever wanted to go to Harvard. That's it. Nowhere else," Rory considered her options, maybe she could strike a deal, a lot could happen in their next three years at Chilton, "It's a big school," she offered lamely.

"I guess," Paris admitted begrudgingly.

"We'll probably never see each other," Rory said hopefully.

"You think?" Paris joined in the same hope.

"And if we do, we duck."

"OK," Paris agreed, pleased that they had auxiliary plan. Paris started to walk away then stopped to turn and ask, "Hey...Are you dating Tristin?"

"What? No. No way."

"Do you like him?"

"Not even a little," Rory almost had to laugh.

"Really?"

"Really." Rory stressed.

"OK," before she left Paris complimented, "Hey...Nice party."

Rory had no choice but to accept the praise, "Thanks."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory sighed as she got off the bus back in Stars Hollow. She felt there should be a rule about sucky days around one's birthday. To discover that Pairs was aiming for the same Ivy League school she was; at this rate they'd be roommates. Plus, Paris had the Gellar lineage on her side, to boot; another slap in the face from the haughty, elitist world of Hartford society.

Since the weekend bus made fewer stops, the trip back to Stars Hollow was much faster and Rory arrived in town with some time to spare before she had to return home. Rory went to the bookstore to pick up the books she had ordered as a birthday present to herself. She was confident that no one else would get them for her since they were out of print and she had enlisted Andrew's help in tracking them down. It was a mild day and she decided to relax with her new treasures outside on the gazebo.

As she was making her way to the center of the square, a tall figure appeared beside her with a green apron slung over his shoulder, "Hey."

Rory took notice of Dean, smiled "Hi."

"Where you coming from?"

"Hartford," Rory simply informed, "There was a college fair at my school."

Dean nodded, "New books?" wondering if they were birthday presents.

Rory giggled, "New to me."

"So, how was the party?"

"What?" Rory stopped before heading up the Gazebo steps.

"Well, your birthday was yesterday; I assumed there was a party."

"There was; at my grandmother's."

"Not much fun?" noting the expression on Rory's face.

"Not for me," Rory headed up the steps to sit on a bench, Dean followed her.

"Well, at least you got presents right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, happy birthday, again…" Dean smiled and headed toward Doose's.

Rory watched him walk away a few steps, then realizing the opportunity before her, a chance to talk to Dean alone, "Dean?"

He turned back, "Yeah?"

"Heya Sugah!" someone called form across the street echoing in the town square.

Rory turned to see Babette, not only one of the most notorious gossips in town, but also her next-door neighbor heading right for the gazebo, "Hey Babette," Rory waved, forcing a smile, then she turned her head toward Dean, and quickly instructed, "Get Down!"

"Huh?"

Rory started pushing him down the stairs, "Go around the other side of the Gazebo, please, hurry."

"Why?" He didn't know why, but Dean followed her urgent request and hid behind the brick and wood landmark, he knelt behind one side of the stairs opposite the diner.

Rory turned back to her neighbor and put on her 100watt smile, "What's up, Babette?"

"Aw, I thought that was our birthday girl!! Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

Hoping her neighbor hadn't seen Dean, Rory quickly rambled, "Um, actually my folks and Sookie had it all under control, so I… went to Hartford, there was a college fair at school."

"College!" Babette gasped, "Oh jeez, you are growing up so fast. Why I remember when you were younger, and you found a dead caterpillar in the yard. Remember how you dressed up like a little angel with the feather wings, going all over town inviting people to his funeral?"

Rory held in her mortification, unsure if Dean could clearly hear the embarrassing story, "Um, Yeah, my dad was humoring me"

"Luke was so sweet to go around the neighborhood with you. It really was a good turn out of a bug." Babette observed, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, does it pain you to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine, it was a… long time ago," Rory tried to save face.

Dean listened from his hidden location, amused over the story, yet still confused as to why he was huddled against the structure, hiding per Rory's request.

"Gosh you were cute; I wonder if I have any pictures of you all dressed up. I'll go home and look and I can bring'em to the party. Oh, hey you wanna walk home together?"

"Um, well, I just have to stop by the bookstore," Rory fibbed, hopping Babette wouldn't see her books through the railings, "but I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, I'll see ya tonight, birthday girl!!"

"Bye," and Rory let out the biggest sigh as her neighbor walked away. Rory gathered her books and whispered, "Dean, you still here?" She quickly found him wedged in the corner between the stairs and the brick base of the gazebo. She sat down on the stairs so she could talk to Dean through the wood railings. Rory was happy Dean seemed to understand her need for discretion and had chosen to hide on the side away from Miss Patty's Dance studio, forethought or not.

He didn't know why, but he was still there, "Is Tom Cruise going to drop down from a black helicopter."

"I'm so sorry about that."

He saw her piercing blue eyes through the wood, and he knew exactly why he had stayed, "What's with the mission impossible?"

"Nothing, it's just that my parents don't know about you…"

"They don't?"

"Well, I mean I think they do, generally, that you are new to town, they may know that you work at Doose's, but they don't know… you know that we're …" _whatever we are, _Rory chose her words cautiously, "You know, friendly."

"Okay? But you're parents aren't here?" wondering how the raspy blonde was related to Rory.

"I know, but you may have noticed how talkative the town is. We're just one big gossip burg and everyone is in everyone else's business and well, Babette is one of the gossip queens and well, I guess… I just wanted to protect you…"

"…and yourself??" Dean countered.

"You have to understand, she's my neighbor; if she saw you, my folks would know immediately and…"

Dean tried to understand what kind of friendship they had, that she couldn't just tell her folks that they were friends, "Um, so I should just ignore you when your folks are around? Or when anyone is around?"

"No!" she said too quickly, "Um, that is I just haven't you know told them…" changing the subject to avoid the hole she was walking into, "Listen, I just wanted to talk to you…without anyone around?"

"Should we scour the gazebo for microphones first?" Dean joked.

"No, but, well," Rory wasn't going to exactly invite Dean to her party, how would that look. So many questions from her parents, they had freaked at the mere idea of a boy in Rory's life. She knew she could tell her folks anything, but this had to be handled delicately, especially after how her dad reacted when Tristan merely took her hand. Granted Tristan was being an annoying smart ass and deserved it, but Rory liked Dean, and didn't want her father's good intentions to drive him away. "I'm having a party tonight, that is my parents are having it for me… and well, I was wondering if you'd …"

Dean shrank a bit because he couldn't attend her party, "I work tonight…"

As Rory simultaneously said, "…meet me after?"

"…After?" Dean was already disappointed that he couldn't attend, but then even more so that Rory didn't want him to come to the main event anyway; confused as to why they had to be so low key about seeing each other. "So you weren't even going to invite me to the actual party?"

Rory's entire body felt like wiggly jello, but through her nerves she was determined, "Look, I'm new to this… and I just don't know how my parents will react when they found out I have a … friend… who is a boy… I mean, most of my friends are girls, and they're used to my friends being girls and this sort of rocks the boat; they're very… protective of me." Rory didn't want to complicate things by getting into the whole story of her mother's teenage pregnancy and her adoptive father. Rory decided to just be honest, "I just sort of wanted to see you …but my parents can't know yet… I mean they'll be at my party, and they'll ask me to introduce you and right now I really don't know what to say…"

"Rory…" Dean wanted to stop her rambling.

"Yeah?" _he hates me._

"I can meet you after."

"Really?" Rory said relieved, "When?" Rory found herself looking forward to meeting with Dean more than the blowout her parents had planned.

"Well, I'm closing tonight," Dean explained, "I can swing by after my shift."

"You won't get in trouble with your folks, will you?" Rory asked concerned.

"No, since I'm working I have a valid alibi; though your house is a slight detour," he said dryly since he lived right off the main square.

"Alright, I'll try to excuse myself; I'll meet you on the side of the house where my room is. The front right corner?"

"I get off at 10, so 10:30?" Dean said through the wooden railing.

"Great, I'll see you then," Rory smiled, just before she got up, "Oh, wait a few minutes to leave okay, so no one will see that we were… you know talking," and Rory hurried in the direction Babette had headed a few minutes before. Dean waited it out, laughing at the situation himself. There was just something about this Danes girl that he liked and made him want to know more.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Later that evening at the Danes Den, the party was getting underway;Lane was already playing DJ in the living room; the thumping music made the Danes Den even more inviting to the expected guests. "Now my queen, we also have this darling feather boa, which you can use to highlight your gestures as you order your subjects around, 'get me a soda, let them eat cake', and other queenly phrases."

Rory smiled at her mother's fun, but she was thinking ahead to her meeting with Dean. "Mom?"

"Hmm?" Lorelai put the finishing touch on her already beautiful birthday girl by placing a tiara that read "Happy Birthday" on Rory's head,

"How did Dad ask you out?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, "You know the story…it was at the diner, it was lunch; it was a very busy day when this person…"

Rory watched her mother in the mirror, "Yeah, I know that, but how long did he wait till he asked you out like for a date?"

"I'd say about a month?"

Rory tried to calculate how long she had known Dean and how long it had been since she bluntly declared her interest in him. She counted how many times they had talked and hung out, "Why did he take so long?" Rory was asking about her father and about Dean.

Lorelai was too occupied with her daughter's appearance to realize that her daughter was drawing parallels to a current situation, "I don't know; I always figured it was because he was so shy. He didn't know how to approach me, dazzling creature that I am. Besides I was his customer, I bought his wares, you know, that would change the dynamic between us."

Rory shrugged a shoulder, "It didn't change that much, you always said it was better?"

Lorelai found a necklace in her daughter's jewelry box, "Well, yeah, because I got free refills of coffee and I got to put things on a tab," Lorelai clasped the decorative chain around Rory's neck as Rory automatically moved her hair. "…And got to date the most desirable, most eligible man in Stars Hollow."

Rory pressed again, letting her hair fall back down her back once the necklace was secure, "But it was more than that right? I mean you didn't marry Dad just for the convenience and appearance."

"Of course not," Lorelai sweetly assured, thinking back on it all, "He's my soul mate; he was designed to be the best coffee brewer just for me. You know how much I love him," Lorelai paused, "Is something on you your mind, Hon??"

Rory thought about her crush on Dean. Technically they both were each other's customers; they both bought each other's wares. Was that why Dean was taking so long to ask her out? He didn't want to damage their fiscal relationship? … If he was indeed interested in her that way; Rory already told him she was interested, and what was his reaction? She didn't know, she had run away; Dean had no reason to be shy, and he seemed to be willing to talk to her, even respected her need for discretion at the gazebo. Rory finally said to her mother, "I just hope you and dad get what you want. You know …"

"We will," Lorelai said positively, but the end of the year was drawing closer. Maybe they just had to accept the doctor's appointment and specialists' help to get their prize child.

In her mother's reflection, Rory saw the love and admiration on her mother's face, "You're really happy? Aren't you, mom?"

Lorelai's first instinct was to jokingly scoff, _how could you even ask such a question_, but she really considered the question, and she was confident there was no better man for her than the one she said "I do." to three years ago, "Yeah, kid I am." Rory noticed Lorelai was absently playing with her wedding rings again.

Lane came in, "Hey, cute tiara! I need more CDs."

Lorelai smiled at their DJ's enthusiasm, "There are more upstairs."

"I'm on it," As Lane went out Luke came in.

"Alright, some people are going to have to settle for standing, I've moved several seats from Babette's place including Morey's piano bench."

"How do I look"?" Rory asked her father.

"Like you're growing up too fast."

Luke and Lorelai both admired their daughter, Lorelai put an arm around the guest of honor, "Alright me lady, your public awaits."

The house was filled with loud music and their closest friends from Stars Hollow. Luke was ever the reluctant host, but for the sake of his daughter's party, he smiled and nodded, socialized, freshened drinks and even replenished Sookie's hors d'oeuvres.

"Happy birthday, Rory!" the crowd cheered when Rory appeared. Rory greeted and hugged and caught up with some of her favorite Stars Hollow inhabitants, then her mother led the crowd in a chant, "Presents, Presents, Presents."

Lorelai set Rory up in an easy chair like a throne, and humbly from the floor handed her daughter gift after gift while Luke was content to lean on the arm of the couch beside his wife.

"Open it, open it, open it!" Lorelai led the crowd in the chant.

Rory opened a small box from her parents, "My own cell phone!"

Luke smiled at his daughter, "It's already activated, and if you don't like your ring tone, it's because your mother picked it!"

"…But wait there's more!!" Lorelai enticed encouraging Rory to open another box from her folks.

Rory tore the paper, to reveal a new laptop computer, in disbelief she shouted, "No!"

"Just remember," Luke teased, "We can take it back."

"No! I love it! It's perfect," Rory tackled her mother and father, "It's blue and it has a handle. It's so pretty."

"The prettier your school work will be," Lorelai chuckled as she straightened up from the hug.

"It's way too expensive."

Luke offered dryly, "I know, that's what I told the guy at the store."

"Thank you both so much!!"

Other gifts had been opened, more 'thank you's and hugs were exchanged, and when the coffee table was cleared, Sookie brought out the cake with Rory's portrait in the icing while everyone sang happy birthday and Rory made her wish.

"All right, everybody, I need your attention, your attention please. This is a very serious moment." All eyes fell on Lorelai, "Two priests, a rabbi and a duck…"

"Lorelai," Her husband admonished but chuckled at the same time.

"Alright, alright; we want to thank you all for coming, and I would like to propose a toast to my little girl without whom I couldn't have landed my wonderful husband. No, I'm kidding, okay serious," Lorelai let the words come from her heart, "To the one thing in our lives that is always good, always sweet, and without whom Luke and I would have no reason to get up in the morning. She's our hope, our joy, the sunshine of our lives …"

Miss Patty heckled, "and here's hoping you have three more just like her," egging on their baby trials.

Everyone shared in the laughter while Luke shook his head, and Lorelai raised her glass, "Cheers, baby girl."

Others raised their glasses as well, "Happy birthday, Rory."

"And in honor of this very special girl, I now invite you all to help me eat her face," gesturing to the cake with Rory's icing portrait on it.

The doorbell rang, while Rory started carving the cake. "There's something very disturbing about hacking into my own head."

Sookie seemed to realize, "Oh, my angel wings are still in the kitchen."

Luke said dryly "Is that because you've had so many accidents you should be dead."

"You're so funny, Luke."

"Sookie we have enough desserts." Luke followed her into the kitchen, both ignoring the door; the doorbell rang again.

The doorbell rang again, and Lorelai laughed at the absurdity of both Luke and Sookie missing the opportunity to answer the door, and at the formality of one of her neighbors to ring the bell, "Jeez, who the hell's ringing the bell?" Lorelai raised her voice, "It's a party! Get your ass in here!" Lorelai savored the final moments of Rory carving into her own face. Then Lorelai turned around to the new arrivals to find it was her parents, "Or asses, I guess." Lorelai could tell by the look on her mother's face, that wasn't exactly the proper way to receive guests into one's home.

Rory was so surprised to see them; they left things so uncertain the night before, "Grandma! Grandpa! I can't believe you're here, I'm so glad you came." Rory went to hug them in greeting, "Hey, no tie?"

"I thought I'd mix it up a little."

"Grandma, look," Rory showed Emily that she's wearing the bracelet Emily bought for her. Rory had slipped it on as soon as she unwrapped it.

"Why, it looks lovely," offering her granddaughter a kind smile.

"I want you to meet everyone," Rory informally announced to the room, "Everyone, these are my grandparents."

There was a group speak of greeting, "Hi" and raised glasses, not a curtsey or a bow among them.

"You are just in time for cake, I'll cut you guys a slice," Rory went back to the coffee table.

Miss Patty came over, "I'm Patricia LaCosta; we just love your granddaughter and her parents."

"Thank you," Emily said primly.

Patty turned to Richard, "My God, you're a tall specimen of a man. Must be all that good air in Hartford. What is it with you Gilmore women getting all the good prey?"

"I beg your pardon?" Emily asked confused.

"Mom, Dad, can I get you a drink?" Lorelai offered stiffly, hoping she sounded polite.

"No, thank you," Emily refused, still eyeing Miss LaCosta.

Lorelai needed a reason to leave her mother's side, "Oh, no, Mom, you're going to need one and I have wine glasses that say "Holiday Inn" on them."

"Stoli on the rocks with a twist," Emily declared as her eyes scanned the crowd that occupied her daughter's home, wondering how on earth she was to socialize with such…people, wondering what influence this kind of society had on her granddaughter's upbringing.

"Right," Lorelai quickly excused herself to seek out her husband for support. When Lorelai came into her kitchen and she wasn't surprised to find Luke and Sookie arguing.

"It's called Chruscik, Sookie!"

"Well, they are light like angel wings hence they are called angel wings."

"Have you met many angels with crunchy wings? Look, my aunt married into a polish family, it's called Chruscik and they aren't served with dipping sauce, you throw some powdered sugar on it and you're done. We've already got your cake out there, we don't need …"

Lorelai awkwardly announced, "Um, OK, uh, my parents are here."

The argument came to a halt, "What?" Luke said disarmed, his in-laws were at his house.

"No!" Sookie gasped in excited disbelief.

"Yeah, and I've already cursed in front of them twice and Miss Patty already tried to hit on my dad, and I'm sure my mom is going to call Child Protective Services."

Luke went to Lorelai, and caught sight of the Gilmores socializing with the Stars Hollow rabble over Lorelai's shoulder. Emily and Richard seemed to be sticking close together, casting disapproving glances in all directions. Lorelai put her head on her husband's shoulder, "This was supposed be the fun, relaxed party."

"When was the last time they were here?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai's answer was muffled in Luke's flannel.

"What?" Sookie asked.

"Never," Lorelai lifted her head.

"Not once?"

"Not since Rory and I moved here. I mean, they'd come down and visit us occasionally when Rory was a baby and we lived at the inn, but they have never been here."

"Wow. That's big stuff," Sookie smiled optimistically.

"How's Rory?" Luke asked concerned that Emily was still bitter and venomous over the previous night's party.

"Through the roof," Lorelai said morosely at her husband.

Emily entered the kitchen, "Lorelai, I just tried some of these hors d'oeuvres. They're unbelievable. Who is your caterer?"

Her mother actually thought she hired a caterer? So much for "pudding" and knowing her so damn well; "Well, Luke made stuff and so did Sookie."

"What's a Sookie?" Emily asked.

"That's a Sookie," Gesturing to the redhead by the sink.

"Hi. Sookie St. James," Sookie offered her hand, "I've heard so much about you, Mrs. Gilmore…" then stopped shore before she divulged Lorelai's colorful story telling of her mother.

"Sookie's the chef at the inn, Mom."

"My dear, you are very talented," Emily adopted her haughty tone.

"Luke made stuff too!" Lorelai interjected, defending her husband's talents, yet again.

Emily ignored the comment, "Well, you must cater my next party. When my friends get wind of you you're going to have so much business you won't know what to do with yourself. But remember…I discovered you."

"Mom, Sookie has a job. She's been discovered, she's the chef at the inn." Emily continued to look at Lorelai blankly, "The inn where we work …my inn. Six days a week, Mom." Lorelai turned to Sookie, "Just give her your number or we'll never get out of here."

Emily suddenly look perturbed, Luke noticed her eyes were on his arms around his wife. Luke quickly removed them, and politely nodded, "Mrs. Gilmore."

"Luke," she replied with disdain bubbling just below the surface; apparently she wasn't over his outburst from the night before.

"I'm going to take this in to Dad," Lorelai grabbed a glass of Miss Patty's founder's day punch. Emily chose to ignore Luke and talk up Sookie.

Lorelai decided to deliver a drink to her father, and she found her father inspecting the fireplace. "So, how does it look?"

"Hmm, looking very well."

"Luke fixed it a few years ago; it nearly collapsed in on itself. Ever since he moved in," Lorelai caught herself from divulging too much, since her parents didn't know they had been living in "sin" before they were joined as husband and wife, "You know after the wedding, when we were married, … uh he really took a sense of pride in this place, you know, a man's home is his castle and all that… which is why we renamed it the Danes Den."

The look on her father's face told Lorelai she had given him way too much information, or as if she had grown another head, "Drink up, Dad," handing him a Holiday Inn wine glass with his drink in it. Then Lorelai saw Luke heading toward the door to grab his jacket from the foyer table.

Lorelai pushed through her friends to get to him, "Luke… baby, where are you going?"

"We're out of ice."

"How could we be out of ice? We had a ton of ice. It was like a penguin habitat in there."

"Did you ever think maybe people used it? Or that it could have melted," Luke said dryly, as he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his coat. "I knew I should have bought more; a good rule of thumb is you can never have too much ice."

"Yes, hindsight is very 20/20, but Luke, you can't leave me alone with my mother," she whispered harshly.

"I'll be right back, as the father of the birthday girl and host; I have to deal with it."

"I thought we were supposed to handle things as a team…I'll come too," wanting to grab her coat from the foyer table.

Luke put his hand over the hook preventing her from claiming her coat, "Lorelai, you have to play hostess for the other guests, just stay on the opposite side of the house from your mother," Luke pecked at her lips, and was out the door.

Lorelai turned and saw her mother standing in the hall between the kitchen and the living room, obviously she had seen them. Emily looked particularly smug, no doubt Emily the hawk had seen or worse heard her son-in-law's comment, "Oh, hi, Mom."

Emily just stared at her daughter.

"Um, I'm going to help Sookie," and Lorelai headed back to the kitchen.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke had returned with arms full of ice, politely nodding to his father-in-law who settled on the porch bench.

"Richard."

"Luke."

Rory opened the door for her dad, Rory found Richard outside on the porch, "Grandpa?"

"Rory, what a lovely party."

"I've been looking for you?" Rory noticed the chill in the air, "Aren't you cold?"

"Well, I felt the need for some fresh air, all those people in there, and it's much quieter out here," Richard awkwardly stated, the truth was he was simply trying to escape the advances from the rather forward Ms. LaCosta, whom Richard understood to be unmarried. Richard barely spoke to his granddaughter before these weekly dinners; while the recent conversation in his study put him at ease with Rory, he wasn't quite ready to bond with the entirety of Stars Hollow. Richard wasn't in the habit of socializing outside his social circle. .

Things seemed better between him and Rory and that was enough for him; it was like back when Rory had just turned twelve, but Richard had always attributed Rory's cheerful disposition to her relationship with Luke, making her more comfortable around male figures. Rory was a good start, and maybe over the course of these dinners he would learn more about Luke and Lorelai and have a more comfortable relationship with them once again.

"Well, I brought you something to read."

Richard turned to his granddaughter surprised by the gesture, "Oh, that's very …thoughtful of you, Rory. Thank you."

"It's not the Wall Street Journal, but… it's a stack of Dad's sport magazines. It's got a lot of interesting articles, really gets inside the player's heads."

"Well, I appreciate this, thank you," Richard took out his reading glasses from his jacket.

"And here's my copy of Don Quixote, Dad and I were reading it last summer."

"Cervantes?" Richard was surprised. Richard knew his granddaughter was bright and bookish but he was relieved that she hadn't turned into one of those teenagers who only cared about celebrity gossip or the latest death rocker tour. He was also impressed Luke adapted to the role of "father" so well, took a real interest in fostering her reading habit and the two used it as a platform to bond and learn together..

Rory offered her grandpa a smile, and stood to head back inside, "Oh, I should warn you, there maybe a swimsuit issue in there… just a heads up," and Rory went inside, giggling that maybe the swimsuit issue would keep her grandpa warm.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory had returned to the living room in time to hear her gathered neighbors sharing stories about her youth, "So there was Lorelai freezing her keister off in that wonder woman costume," Babette cackled.

"Yeah, that wasn't one of my more brilliant ideas," Lorelai endured the humiliation.

"Oh, Morey, you remember the time that Rory decided that our old tree stump was a fairy ring?"

"I sure do," The mellow musician concurred.

"How old was she then, sugar?" Babette asked Lorelai as she delivered a drink to a guest.

"I think she was about 10," Lorelai said, admiring their daughter, as she went to join her husband sitting on the armrest of his chair, putting her arm around his shoulders, and Luke automatically put his arm around her as well. Lorelai thought how sad it was that Luke wasn't around back then. Still he eagerly listened to his daughter's early misadventures. He always liked it when people told stories about young Rory; it was his way of catching up on the years he had missed before the Gilmore girls came into his life. Lorelai couldn't wait till she and Luke could recount stories about their new baby to their friends and neighbors, they just had to conceive that baby first.

Rory defended herself, "Hey, all I know is that it matched the description from the library book."

"Oh, God, she was cute," Babette gushed, "She used to sit out there with a peanut butter sandwich just waiting for the fairy to get hungry."

"OK, new story," Rory said mildly embarrassed.

Miss Patty piped up, "I'm still crushed beyond belief that she quit her ballet lessons."

"Oh, not me," Lorelai disagreed, "'Miss Perfect Work Ethic' would prance around this room 24 hours a day."

"And I still stunk," Rory concurred.

"That's not true!" Miss Patty defended.

"She was pretty bad," Morey chimed in.

"No, don't you listen to them. You had a true gift," Patty said authoritatively.

"Too bad she doesn't have Luke's rhythm."

"Lorelai!" Luke admonished.

"What, you're a great dancer," sending at suggestive wink to Patty and Babette who laughed together.

As the crowd shared in the laugh, Lorelai saw her mother head upstairs, withdrawing from the friendly ensemble. Emily looked upset for some reason. Lorelai felt better knowing where her mother was and what she was discovering about their Stars Hollow life on her own. Wondering if her mother was snooping in her and Luke's bedroom, she followed, "Mom?"

Emily was in the bedroom, holding a quilt that had been slung over the foot of the bed frame.

"I made that," Lorelai quietly admitted.

"Really?"

"From Rory's old baby clothes."

"How nice. I hope you washed them first."

"Oh, rats. I knew I forgot something," Lorelai joked, and she was rewarded with a small smile from her mother, a sign that Emily knew she was being too much of a mother. Perhaps if it was just Emily and Lorelai one on one, they could recapture the magic of pudding.

"That's quite an assortment of characters you've assembled down there."

"They're great people," the Stars Hollow surrogate family that adopted her and Rory, sympathetic to her desperate situation of 15 years ago.

"I noticed the pictures of Rory around the house…"

"And of Luke."

"Yes," Emily admitted, there was seldom a picture when Rory was without one of her…parents. She choked on the word in her mind. It was obvious in the photographs littered all over the house how seriously Luke took his role as a parent and male role model for Rory. Emily would hate to admit that she was wrong, but her daughter had really put together a wonderful family for Rory, no matter what her opinion of Luke was."I liked the one of you at the gazebo, from your wedding day," Emily recalled being present when the photo was taken.

"I like that one too," progress, Lorelai and Emily had agreed on something, "You know, he hung them, too."

"I imagine he can be…pretty handy," Emily strained to compliment him after his despicable behavior the previous night.

Lorelai went to the closet, "Hang on," and she pulled out a box, "Here's some more, you want to… look through them?"

In the bedroom, seating was limited; Lorelai had no problem sitting on her bed, but she noticed Emily seemed apprehensive to sit on the mattress that Luke and Lorelai shared.. So Lorelai pulled over the seat from her vanity for Emily, while she sat on the bed.

Lorelai pulled out a photo of Luke and Rory dancing at the reception. "I like this one too."

Emily smiled, noting how dark it was in the background of the picture, "Was this after we left?"

Lorelai happily retold the story, "I think so. Rory insisted on yet _another _dance with Luke. About ten minutes later, Rory sacked out at Lane's."

"Her friend, Lane."

"Yes," Lorelai nodded; pleased her mother was putting forth some effort to learn.

Emily sifted through a few more photos, with Lorelai providing colorful commentary. Camping Trips, Town Festivals, a Christmas Procession; then one was pulled from the box of Lorelai in a cast; "What's this?"

"Well, that's me, Mom."

"I know that's you. You're wearing a cast."

Lorelai winced as her mother hit that indignant register like nails on a chalkboard, "Yeah, that's when I broke my leg."

"You broke your leg?"

Emily was ruining the nice moment they were having, "Yeah, a few years ago during a yoga class. The headstand portion took a very ugly turn. The good thing was I brought the smug, blonde, pretzel chick down with me. I've since learned that I'm a bit too competitive for yoga."

"I never knew that you broke your leg."

"It was no big deal, Mom."

Emily asked sarcastically, "Has Rory broken anything I should know about?"

Giving an honest answer, Lorelai winced, "her arm?"

"Her arm?" Emily repeated, she had meant the question as a joke.

"Yeah, you see, there was this… tree, and she fell …"

"She fell out of a tree and you never told me?" Emily repeated indignantly. "What was my only grandchild doing in a tree?"

Lorelai paused at the phrase, "only grandchild" but tried to explain, "Mom, she only wore a cast for a few weeks; it didn't even affect her GPA, she's fine."

"I didn't ask if it affected her GPA, I asked what was she doing in a tree? Why wasn't Luke there to stop her?"

Suddenly it was Luke's fault Rory broke her arm? Lorelai countered, "Well, because he doesn't wear blue tights."

Emily then posed, "Has Luke broken anything during your marriage?"

"Well, no, not during, but he did in high school. That's kind of how he helped Rory through her broken arm. He taught her never to use a pencil to try scratch an itch."

"Lorelai Gilmore…"

"Danes," Lorelai corrected again, and the women stared at each other, Lorelai begging her mother not to ruin the brief nice moment they were having. Finally offering, "If any of us had been really sick you would have known."

"Of course," Emily couldn't believe her daughter, couldn't trust her that the polite promise would have been true. Their lives, Rory and Lorelai's, had been altered for a period of time for a medical aliment. By Emily's definition that was sick, and not so much as a phone call. What else was Lorelai keeping from her?

Emily looked around at the sparse patches of clutter, "You know, you could get a maid in here once a week to at least tidy the place up."

"We like it cluttered. Makes it easier to find things," Lorelai thanked her mother, "It was nice that you came tonight, Mom. It meant a lot. To Rory. Really."

"Well, she is my only grandchild, after all. I should be here."

Lorelai tried not to react to the singular of grandchild. Here it was, a safe, nice moment that Lorelai could tell Emily of the Plan. Lorelai tried to form the words, _you know mom, you may have more in your future…_it was as simple as that, but all that came out was a heartfelt, "Uh, yeah. You should be here. ."

Emily lovingly placed the pictures in the box. rose from her seat, Emily started to fold up the quilt Lorelai had made.

"Leave it," Lorelai insisted, a small protest, a sign that Emily couldn't control the condition of this house, or the lives of its inhabitants.

Emily released the blanket from her grasp, tried to smile at her daughter, "Excuse me."

Lorelai was alone again and took a deep breath. She was a big, deep fried chicken. She heard a legend that there are people who actually get along with their folks; Rory was a prime example of that. Why couldn't Lorelai and Emily be in that select few? Why couldn't Lorelai just suck it up and tell her mother she and her husband wanted to have a baby.

Lorelai figured the moment with her mother had passed; she'd have to wait for another opportunity. She was about to head down stairs to rejoin her guests. She turned to leave, then Emily came charging out of the bathroom back into the bedroom, holding a pregnancy test in her hands, with a barrier of toilet tissue, "What on earth is this?"

Lorelai was having flashbacks of when Emily found out Lorelai was pregnant at sixteen. Lorelai scoffed, "You went through my garbage! That is low, especially for you! Don't you have staff to do that?"

Emily held up the pregnancy test again, and bitingly barked back "Stay on topic, why was this staring at me from the trash can?"

"Well, it doesn't have eyes so…"

"Do not be cute! You should really dispose of these properly if you don't want people to know…you're hosting a party for pity's sake."

"Well, everyone knows to use the downstairs bathroom," Lorelai was unnerved at her mother's snooping and discovery, not in the mood for another lecture about Luke's horrible background.

"That is hardly practical for the number of people you invited, and I was already up here."

She couldn't believe it they were arguing over the number of bathrooms in her house? Shouldn't they be discussing the test in her hands? Since her moment was ruined anyway, Lorelai refocused her mother on the point; "MOM! You went through my garbage," Lorelai couldn't believe Emily's snobbish gall. Fortunately the music and laughter from the party muffled the argument from the guests downstairs.

To Emily, the ends justified the means, she didn't mean to snoop and find the test but it was there left in plain sight. Emily admonished, "Really to leave a pregnancy test just lying around for anyone to see…"

The bickering twins were back in full force, "MOM! The town knows okay, the town knows … Everyone in town already knows…"

Emily was stunned silent, "Are you… are you pregnant?" Suddenly it became so clear; the last few weeks at Friday night dinner Lorelai had been refusing alcoholic beverages.

"Well, hello my results were staring at you…" Lorelai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, getting strange sense of déjà vu over the conversation, "You want me to pee on the stick right now to prove it to you!"

"Lorelai," Emily admonished the vulgar suggestion.

"No, mom, I'm not pregnant," Lorelai dismissed quickly, pushing aside her own sense of failure. Hesitantly she admitted, "But …Luke and I have been trying…"

"Trying?" Emily said archly.

"Yes, we've been trying!!" Lorelai was exasperated, it was already uncomfortable to broach the subject of her and Luke having kids to her mother, but to specifically refer to sex in the very room where the trials took place, "We want kids; okay… our own kids… Rory wants a sibling… we are ready to expand our family…jeez, get the lamp out why don't you!"

Emily said primly, "I didn't realize Luke was interested in children," let alone that her daughter was.

Lorelai scoffed sarcastically, "Hello Mom, have you met Luke?" Lorelai knew it was because Emily made no effort to get to know Luke as part of the family. It was almost like Emily still expected Luke to just up and leave and she just had to bide her time till she wouldn't have to see him ever again. Why couldn't Emily just accept they were in love and were going to be together forever?

Lorelai was quick to defend yet another choice that she had made for her own life, trying to head off the return of the judgmental conga line in Emily's head. "What mom? It's what married people do, most married people," not wanting to think of her parents making the beast with two backs to give her a sibling. Luke and Lorelai had decided this together, this is what they wanted and not even Emily Gilmore would stop them. Though Lorelai had been correct in her fears that Emily would be critical of yet another "bad decision".

"I see," as usual Emily was always the last one to know, and that hurt her deep inside. Her own daughter felt the need to hide her desire for more children. "When was this decided?"

"Our last anniversary," Lorelai knew her mother wouldn't appreciate the effort she had put into the "Pass my test" bit she gave as her gift to Luke, so she didn't bother to tell her.

"Why didn't you say anything," Emily needed a reason why Lorelai always felt the need to keep things from her.

"Well, you weren't directly related to the decision making process. I didn't think you'd want to know, about me and Luke's …you know, personal business," Lorelai shifted uncomfortably. Lorelai sunk to the bed beside her mother, "Besides, nothing's happened yet, so what was the point of bringing it up? I figured if anything happened then we could let you know then…" Lorelai didn't want to tell Emily how hard it had been to conceive. Didn't want to give her more ammo against Luke; in Emily's opinion, if Luke was unable to provide for his family with the Chilton tuition, came from an undesirable, no name family and now he couldn't live up to traditional husband duties. Or Emily would add this as another failure on the constant tally of Lorelai's perceived failures on Emily's list.

"Just like you let me know about your broken leg?" Emily became quiet and absently sat down on the edge of the bed absorbing the news. She was shocked, her daughter wanted more children and Luke was going to provide them. Emily absently had started playing with a patchwork comforter lying on the edge of the bed. She then examined the fabric in her hands made from Rory's old baby clothes. Emily didn't know what else to say, but she was softening to the idea, _another grandchild_; that would be a new beginning, perhaps a fresh start for all members of her tempestuous family.

Emily then realized, "Your anniversary was in July…"

"Yes, Mom, I know."

"Are you two having… problems?"

Lorelai stiffly admitted her and Luke's failures, "It's more challenging than we expected."

"Given how quickly this happened for you in high school …"

Lorelai warned Emily, "Do not go there." _Why_ _do you do that? Take something happy and beautiful, that would usually bring a family together, and you twist it into something hateful._

"Well, have you seen your doctor? A Specialist?"

"Mom," Lorelai droned, she didn't want to get into the complications they had run into, because frankly at this point they didn't know anything.

"Well, I have to ask, what is being done? What is the problem?"

"We've been to the doctor; it just takes time," Like everything else, Emily had to spoil it. Had to be critical, had to be judgmental, had to be …Emily.

"You've had since July."

"Well I was on birth control for a while it still may be in my system," Lorelai latched on to the excuse as her only hope.

"Lorelai…"

"Mom, please just stop."

Emily started musing to herself, "Josie Brandforth's son is a Doctor, I wonder if he knows someone."

"Mom…"

"And I'm on the hospital board, perhaps I could ask around, if you like?"

"Mom, it's taken care of…"

"It's not taken care of; three months later you're results are still negative. Maybe with the New Year, I could get you an appointment and…"

"And what? You'll pay for any necessary treatments? Then you, me, Luke, Rory and the baby can have tea every Sunday?"

"I only want to help you, Lorelai. There is no ulterior motive."

"Then help by butting out!"

"Lorelai, I…"

"I don't want to hear it! This is our family and you can't just waltz in as some great savior when we have it under control!" Lorelai was so defensive, she completely missed that her mother was actually trying to be supportive. Lorelai had gone with her gut instinct, that her mother discovering Luke and Lorelai's little project would be trouble. She had enough of her own fears and Luke's fears and Rory's fears, she didn't need Emily to pile on or meddle or make things worse.

Emily was so aghast at Lorelai's tone she left the room straight away.

Lorelai blew out a breath. She knew she shouldn't have snapped like that, but such was their volatile relationship. She was trying to defend her and Luke's abilities to have a child. She didn't want to go to the doctor and it be anyone's fault, she just wanted it to happen already. Lorelai went down stairs to rejoin her guests. Maybe she would try to make up with her mother, maybe she'd save it for another day.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After taking a couple of minutes to gather her own thoughts in the downstairs bathroom, not really keen on returning to the one upstairs in case she was to discover yet another thing about Lorelai's life that her daughter seemed so determined to keep from her own mother, Emily sought out Richard to take her home. She found him reading a magazine on the porch, "Richard… it's time to go."

"Just a moment," Richard was discreetly admiring the swimsuit issue, but realized he had to go so he reluctantly put it down.

Emily turned to find Rory standing in the Foyer wit h Lane, "Rory, we're going to get going now."

"Thank you for coming." Rory smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"Thank you for asking me. Happy Birthday, Rory. Enjoy the bracelet," Emily said sincerely but forced a smile just the same, she needed some time to reflect on all she had learned in Stars Hollow.

Richard stood from the bench, "Ah, lovely party. I enjoyed the reading material immensely." Rory then hugged him, and he accepted the awkward hug with his granddaughter. Before she pulled away he handed her another check "For Fez," he said simply.

Rory had to protest, "Grandpa, you already took care of that."

"Fez is a very large city. Happy Birthday."

Lorelai noticed the shadows on the porch and her and Luke joined their daughter, "Hey, so are you guys leaving? The mud wrestling starts in ten minutes," Lorelai joked, while avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"Good night, Lorelai. We had a lovely time."

"And with a straight face you said that."

Emily didn't react to Lorelai's attempt at jokes. Emily wasn't in a joking mood in that moment; not only had Lorelai kept something from her, but even when Emily offered a helping hand it had been slapped away. The Stars Hollow trio watched as Emily and Richard walked to their car.

"So..." Rory said innocently, "…Food fight?"

"Absolutely," Lorelai agreed with the plan; she just needed something outrageously fun to get her mother's discovery out of her head.

Luke quickly trailed behind… "No, No food fight! Absolutely not!"

Lorelai sighed as she watched her mother climb into their car, Lorelai looked around at her friends and neighbors laughing and having a good time. She didn't know what she felt like, there was still fun to be had being around other people, but now the cat was out of the bag. Her mother knew her deep dark secret, and she didn't know what was going to happen next Friday night.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Richard opened the car door for his wife and Emily sat in the passenger side and sulked over Lorelai's disclosure.

Richard got in on the driver's side and buckled up, noticed how quiet Emily was; "Emily? Everything alright?"

"She's right," Emily's voice broke, "I don't know my daughter at all." Something was missing from their relationship; that trust to share absolutely anything with each other. Emily was envious of the high level of trust between Lorelai and Rory, even more so that it also seemed present between Rory and her adoptive father.

Emily didn't know how to explain to her husband that Lorelai and Luke planned to have a baby. It wasn't like there was any news to tell, since the baby in question hadn't even been conceived yet; but babies had always been a sensitive subject, even before Lorelai's situation in 1984.

Emily quickly calculated how long ago her daughter's anniversary had been, yet her thoughts drifted further back to that time, long ago, when Emily found herself obsessing over birthing a baby.

Why was it taking so long for Lorelai? What had happened in the delivery room when Rory arrived? Did Lorelai have to face the same decisions Emily and Richard had to during Lorelai's birth; on her own, sixteen, open and bleeding and scared?

Perhaps Emily could have helped back then had she been allowed in the delivery room? Perhaps she could offer some perspective now, if only her daughter would let her in.

Emily suppressed her thoughts and feelings of the distant past and accepted, yet again, the things that could not be changed, "We should go. Traffic."

7777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was anxious, she was a little late. She hoped that she hadn't missed Dean in the yard. _Maybe he waited, figured I wasn't coming and went home_.

Suddenly there was a rustle of branches and just as Rory thought she was about to be attacked by a rabid wolf, she saw it was him. "Oh you scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't think you wanted your dad to see. He had been out on the porch a few minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, I had to help clean up a bit, and then Sookie insisted that I shouldn't since I was still wearing the crown." Then self-consciously Rory removed the birthday tiara from her head, and smoothed out her hair.

Dean laughed, "Hey, I got you something."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Sorry, that's the rules. You get older, you get a gift," and he handed her the small box.

"I'm sorry about this sort of… sneaky thing. I just haven't told them, I mean, not that there's anything to tell. I just…"

"That's okay. This is better," Dean whispered.

Rory couldn't explain the tingly feeling all through her, she hoped her hands would stay steady as she unwrapped the gift.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful," she pulled out the bracelet from the box.

"Well, I bought the medallion and I just cut some leather straps and drilled a hole, and well…" Like an artist trying to explain his piece. There really wasn't any symbolism to it, he just wanted to make her something himself, "You like it?

Her mother had made things for her in the past, costumes and dresses, but this was a boy taking the time to make her a gift. Rory was overwhelmed, "I … it's amazing."

"Good."

"Thank you so much," she was staring into his eyes for a moment.

Dean easily could have been distracted by her gaze, but suggested "Here, let me put it on you."

Rory offered Dean her wrist and he tied it around her. Their eyes met again as they smiled at each other. Rory had been so busy looking into his eyes, she hardly noticed when Dean took her hand, the hand he had just put the bracelet on, and held it.

There she was, holding hands with a boy, she didn't know how long it would last but she enjoyed every second she got to talk with Dean one on one.

Yeah, the sneaky thing was definitely much better.

77777777777777777777

Luke entered their bedroom from cleaning up after the party, he seemed to be fuming, "Thanks for all your help cleaning up," he shot to his wife, who was already curled up in bed.

After their guests had left, Lorelai didn't feel much like being on cleanup crew. Sookie had told her she had it under control so Lorelai went upstairs. "I'm sorry," the then explained, "my mother and I… had a thing."

"A thing? And that's excuse enough to leave all the dishes to me! You know I hate it when my hands get all dried out and pruney!" Luke examined his hands.

"Then use some of my moisturizer, and get off my back," Lorelai shot back.

Luke argued, "For Christmas I'm getting you a dishwasher!"

"How romantic…" Lorelai scoffed. Lorelai decided to just get it over with and just tell him straight away, "Look, My mom knows we've been trying…"

"Trying?"

"Yeah, you know… _trying_…she found my pregnancy tests in the bathroom."

"So… half the town knows we've been trying thanks to someone's big mouth. You buy those pregnancy tests in bulk," Luke said indignantly.

"Hey!"

Luke grunted, "I'm sorry, sorry, I'm just… nothing…" Luke pushed what was on his mind away and asked, "Why? Why do you suddenly care if your mom knows that we've been trying? I mean doesn't this take the pain out of trying to tell her later?"

"Luke, since when do I tell my mother anything that we do …especially …that!" then Lorelai took a moment to sit up against the head board, "I just don't like the idea of her picturing us having sex. I don't know… It didn't go so well. I guess, I wanted it to be a surprise, you know. I just thought maybe… when we have a baby…. Maybe mom and I could start over with another grandchild…forgive the past and she could be there from the beginning for this baby…and not hate me so much for keeping Rory away from her those early years," Lorelai looked up from pouring her heart out to find Luke still pacing. "Luke, are you even listening to me?"

"What?"

"What's with you?" Lorelai asked her snappy, distracted husband.

"Nothing," Luke said quickly with his hands on his hips and kept pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"Luke? Did you have a thing too?"

Luke stopped to look at his wife, gauging if he should reveal what he had just seen downstairs as he was washing the dishes. "Okay," Luke stood at the foot of the bed, folded his hands in front of his mouth, choosing his words carefully, "You know the new bag boy at Doose's'?"

"Umm, no," Lorelai shook her head since Luke and Rory did most of the shopping.

"Okay," Luke said patiently, "Well, there is a new bag boy at Doose's…" he informed.

"Oh yeah, what's his name?" she politely smiled.

"I don't know his name, Lorelai!" Luke shouted.

"Luke, what is the big deal?" she shrugged, "I know you hate Taylor but…"

Luke drew in a deep breath and did what he did best, ranted. "I was downstairs cleaning up from the party, doing dishes that you promised to do! And I look outside the kitchen window and there is Rory with some boy, the new bag boy from Doose's'."

"What?"

"I think it's that guy she likes, the one she almost gave up on Chilton for. I saw them outside together. He gave her a box…I can only assume it's a birthday present…he gave her a bracelet! Put it on her wrist! Is out there right now holding my daughter's hand!" Luke said exasperated, gesturing to the side of the house where the offense occurred. "How long has this been going on?"

"Okay Luke… calm down."

"Calm down? Rory is sneaking out so some strange boy can give my daughter jewelry and you want me to calm down?!"

"Luke, come here," Lorelai patted his side of the bed to invite him to sit.

Reluctantly, Luke sat on the edge, hanging his head. Lorelai crawled over to him and slung her arms around his neck and rubbed his back. Her first mission had to be to put her husband's mind at ease, the next was going to be fishing for information from her daughter, "Luke, we knew this had to happen sooner or later, right? She's a teenager. In some respects I'm relieved…she's normal, she may have hormones…"

Luke grumbled, "I don't want her to have hormones…"

"Neither do I, but she's growing up; she can't stay that adorable eleven year old that won you over forever."

"I know, I know, I mean I didn't expect to ship her off to a convent," Luke griped, though now the idea was sounding better and better, maybe to a Catholic private school? "…But why didn't she tell us…aren't we supposed to be this freakishly close family who tells each other everything? I mean, even when she started… umm, you know…"

"Menstruating?" Lorelai filled in.

"Well, yeah, I mean, it was weird for a while, but then it worked itself out and we were all normal again…"

"This is different," Lorelai shrugged reluctantly, "…I mean, I remember not wanting to tell my mother everything…"

_You still don't want to tell your mother everything. _That didn't help Luke's perspective; it was merely a confirmation of his worst fears, of Lorelai's history repeating itself with Rory, giving up all the opportunities her parents had sacrificed for their daughter. For a moment, Luke now felt he had insight to the Emily Gilmore thought process; not that he would ever be able to voice such fears and opinions to Lorelai without offending Lorelai, and he vaguely said, "Well, if she can't tell us about this… what else will she keep from us?"

Lorelai swallowed hard, "Luke, please… this is … hard for me too, I mean, she's never been interested in a boy unless he was in the library and long dead. Even during her William Holden stage thanks to you and _Stalag 17;_ but this is Rory… right? She's smart, she's a good judge of character, and she's probably just as surprised and confused as we are. You know how she gets in problem solver mode… she will try to figure things out for herself and if she needs help, she will ask for it."Lorelai suddenly saw the reasoning behind Rory's questions before the party, "She couldn't even tell us about that D she got."

"Exactly, what else won't she tell us?" Luke shot back.

"Babe, you said it yourself, we just have to trust her, let her make her own… decisions," Lorelai nearly choked on thinking of the domino affect all her teenage decisions had "…with school and …well, now with boys."

"I do trust her; it's him I don't trust."

"Luke…"

Turning to look his wife in the face, "Well, what if he's not willing to wait… huh?"

"Woah, woah, just when I thought I had the protective caveman reigned in …"

"Protective?!" Luke scoffed and stood up again, "I was a teenage boy, Lorelai; I know exactly how they think…" He'd been so desperate one night that he had made out with Crazy Carrie under the bleachers; unfortunately she had told everyone in their class that they'd done it out in the open field, and the rumor stuck with him beyond high school, much to his dismay.

"Then know Rory, know how she thinks, that's the furthest thing from her mind. When we had 'the talk' she was like 'ew gross' and never brought it up again." Lorelai was just as uncomfortable with the idea as Luke was, but had the benefit of the doubt for Rory. "Please Luke, just trust that Rory is different…and special…and that this guy…well, he has to be pretty special too to even catch her notice! He gave her a bracelet, not an engagement ring; Like you said, things are weird now, but you never know, this may just work itself out too," Lorelai finished hopefully. They held a worrisome gaze for a moment, "Please, just come to bed," she pulled on the comforter further to invite him in.

Begrudgingly, Luke changed for bed, and as they settled in each other's arms, Lorelai asked, "Is he cute?"

Luke grumbled, "How am I supposed to know," under his breath.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"That was all God given talent." – why thank you Luke.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!!

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,

"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."

Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked

Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)

Hence the Rant option below.  
Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	15. The Bag Boy and The Bracelet

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue. **

R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.) 

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!) **

Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal 

**LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD… **

**Jenn and Guro: thank you for the read through and insights!! **

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:  
1.07 - Kiss and Tell  
written by Jenji Kohan  
directed by Rodman Flender**

**7777777777777777777777777777777 **

**Chapter 15:  
The Bag Boy and The Bracelet**

Lorelai woke up in bed and instantly recalled the argument she had with her mother the night before and sighed heavily. The secret was out; the last persons out of the loop were now informed to expect another citizen to Stars Hollow; Lorelai didn't doubt that Emily would break the news to Richard for her. When that little citizen would arrive was a completely different matter.

Luke and Lorelai were fairly young, fairly healthy. Why was it taking so long?

Lorelai didn't want to think about it again, forcing it out of her head as obsessing over the matter may contribute to the stress and the delay. She felt her husband's arm still slung across her waist, so she rolled over to face Luke. She watched him sleep, he was so relaxed, after three years of marriage she even found his snore endearing, and he had several different kinds. Lorelai hoped their sleeping baby would be as cute as Luke was.

Luke finally stirred, awoken by his wife's shifting on the mattress. "Hey," he opened his eyes.

"Hey," Lorelai buried her argument with her mother, dismissed her new worries about Rory and the boy, pushing everything aside to forget it. All that existed was this moment, safe in bed in a cocoon of blankets with her loving husband. She pulled the covers tighter around her to trap the heat in their warm bed and protect them from the cool fall morning.

"Still thinking about your mother?" Luke asked, moving a wisp of her hair from her cheek with his fingers.

"Is it that obvious?" she offered a defeated smiled; then volleyed back, "You still thinking about Rory and the 'bag boy'."

"Yeah," Luke frowned.

Lorelai focused on her fella; she snuggled closer to him, sliding her arms around him beneath their covers, "Hey; I love you."

"I know," Luke said simply.

"How very Han Solo of you?" Lorelai grinned at him, "Hey that's what we can do this year…you be Han Solo, and I'll be Princess Leia. You are gruff enough for it."

"I'm not dressing up for Halloween."

"But you love Star Wars."

"I'm not dressing up for Halloween," he repeated firmly.

"All you'd have to wear is a white shirt…and a black vest, and navy pants…with a yellow stripe down the leg; some knee high boots …maybe a blaster…" Lorelai's eyes and nose wrinkled up in a playful wince, knowing he wasn't going to be sold on the idea.

Luke opened his eyes again to show he was annoyed with her prattling on about costumes so early in the morning.

Lorelai sighed, and then she thought of a brilliant bargaining chip and smiled; "What if I was Princess Leia in the gold bikini?"

"What?"

"You know, Jabba's palace, that red skirt, gold bra…"

"I know the scene, but didn't you learn your lesson from the Wonder Woman Popsicle a few years ago."

"Yeah, but see I wouldn't wear this one in public," Lorelai lowered her voice, "You as the rugged Han Solo, and outside I'd be Leia from Hoth or Bespin or something, then when we are here, alone,… as the beautiful captive princess."

Luke cleared his throat, was she suggesting that they use costumes for their intimacy? "I'd rather we stay Luke and Lorelai the entire week of Halloween."

"Party pooper," Still not ready to leave the warm nest of blankets and her husband, but she began to smile again.

"What?"

Lorelai shrugged, "I was just thinking about future Halloweens. We'll be able to go trick or treating again, with our baby."

"Not for a few years," Luke said realistically.

"Still, I can make little costumes; take the baby around town," Lorelai daydreamed excitedly.

"The baby won't even have teeth," Luke tried to reason.

"The perfect time to have candy, no tooth decay."

"Uh huh, and _you're_ changing that diaper?" Luke said dryly.

Lorelai grew quiet again; Luke knew she was thinking about their baby delays again. Thinking of all those future happy moments they would have with their future children made them both ache, wanting it to happen already.

"I know, Lorelai, I know." She didn't need to tell him out loud, he could read it on her face, a look that said, _"I just want our baby._"

"There's my Han Solo, again," she nuzzled closer, cheek to cheek with her husband.

They still had a few more months until their looming appointment in January. They still had time to do it on their own.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The diner's phone rang, "Luke's diner," its namesake answered.

"Hi, Dad."

Luke couldn't help but smile at the sound of his daughter's voice, "Hey, where are you?"

"Actually, I'm walking to the diner, on my new mobile phone. See I'm mobile and on the phone."

"That's how it got its name," Luke smiled, happy Rory was enjoying her new phone so much. It really was a practical gift, especially since she wasn't just across the street going to school anymore, she was forty minutes away in Hartford; she could reach either of her parents in the event of an emergency, which had been Lorelai's best selling point. "Well, if you're going to use it this much, I'm glad I got the unlimited minutes plan. Now I just need to save up for the tumors you and your mom are going to have in ten years given how much the two of you will use those things." He looked out the window, watched Rory cross the square as he heard her laughter over the telephone. Even with her new phone, Rory was careful to look both ways before she made her way across the street. Luke found it painfully ironic that Rory had just received a communication device for her birthday, but she apparently couldn't tell her parents about her secret boyfriend.

"I'm almost at the diner; I'll see you in a few, bye Dad." Almost instantly, Rory came into the diner with her shopping bags, "Hi Dad," Rory smiled as she sat down at the counter.

"Hi," he chuckled over her humorous behavior. "What's all this?" noting the bags of groceries she placed on the counter.

"Doose's had this incredible sale."

The diner wasn't too crowded at this time of day so Luke could devote his full attention to his daughter. "A sale? Taylor? Is he feeling alright?" though deep inside Luke was wondering if she had gone to the market to see her bag boy again.

"He did sound a little congested, maybe that's why he reduced...," Rory pulled out a box, "His entire stock of tea."

"Thanks hon," Luke laughed at her thoughtfulness of stocking up on peppermint tea while it was at a good price.

"I bought a couple of boxes for home and some for here so if we want it or the customers want it…"

"Did you…?"

Handing him the piece of paper, "I got a separate receipt for the diner's books; he had some new flavors, too."

Luke picked up another box from the home bag, "Perfect Peach?"

"I thought maybe we'd turn mom on to tea by getting her hooked on the sweet stuff. I have raspberry, blueberry, and if that doesn't work there's a vanilla caramel. Let me just put away my _new cell phone_," Rory emphasized her new phone in a hammy manner, as she slipped it into her jacket pocket, "because I respect this establishment's rule that no cell phones shall be used here in."

"I guess we can get rid of that pager."

"My thumbs thank you," as Rory gave her dad double thumbs up.

As Luke examined another tea box, "How do you make tea from vanilla caramel?" Rory removed her coat to reveal a modest, long sleeved top to keep warm on the fall afternoon. When she placed her wrist on the counter, there was an unusual metallic clang; Luke's eyes immediately went to the charm now attached to his daughter's wrist, dangling from the leather cord the bag boy had tied on her, tagging her as if she was an animal for study, though this could have just been Luke's protective streak. The point was that his daughter was wearing the bracelet that the bag boy had given her for her birthday during their secret rendezvous outside the house. Her new bracelet quietly clattered against the counter surface while she perused the menu deciding what she was in the mood for as an afternoon snack.

"What are we having for dinner?" Rory said, deciding on what wouldn't spoil her dinner.

"That's up to you…," Luke had waited for Rory to bring up the new jewelry; waited around that morning for an explanation during breakfast at the house, waited for her to show it off to her mother, waited for her to explain it before she left to hang out with Lane, and now he waited for her to bring it up in the diner as she considered what she wanted as an afternoon snack. It was like some kind of secret kept out in the open. Rory was content not to mention it as if it didn't exist at all.

What did the bracelet mean? Was it just a gift? Or was his daughter dating the bag boy? Were they going steady? Or whatever they called dating in the twenty-first century.

It became obvious that if Luke wanted to know, he was going to have to ask the direct question, "I don't remember that bracelet?" Luke offered casually, wiping down the counter when he had nothing better to do but rehash his thoughts.

Rory immediately looked at the addition to her wrist, a brown leather cord with a silver medallion, and she became embarrassed; she looked as though she was trying to hide it without looking like she was trying to hide it. "Aw yeah, it's new, one of my birthday presents."

Luke noticed her nervous smile, "I thought the bracelet your Grandmother gave you lit up."

"That one does. This one is a… different bracelet I got," Rory explained away.

"Whose it from?"

"Just a friend."

"I don't remember you unwrapping that one," Luke wasn't trying to make it sound like an interrogation but the not knowing was driving him crazy.

Rory averted her eyes, "Maybe you were in the kitchen when I unwrapped it?" she offered with an uncomfortable shrug.

"Maybe," Luke nodded and backed off. He knew full well he was in the kitchen when she opened it, only instead of being in the living room with her other guests Rory had been outside of the house with her secret rendezvous, holding hands with the mysterious bag boy.

It was already unspoken speculation between her parents that there indeed was a "mystery boy", and that he was the reason why Rory had her "Chilton cold feet" after they arranged her tuition with the elder Gilmores. Now they knew she was hiding someone, and Luke felt even worse. Luke swallowed the lump in his throat, Luke knew why Lorelai wasn't willing to share certain things with her parents when she was Rory's age, a practice that had become habit and continued into their adult relationships despite the family Friday night dinners. Luke didn't want that to manifest between them and Rory.

That's what worried Luke. If his daughter did have a thing for this guy, what was to stop her from repeating the path that Lorelai had chosen; besides, they were a freakishly close family, why couldn't Rory confide this in them? Luke could only guess that it was her mother's history that prevented Rory from sharing the beau's existence with them. Lorelai gave a preview of a mild freak out before Chilton at the discovery of the mere possibility of a boy in the picture, and then add Luke, the ever protective and intimidating father to the mix, and it was no wonder why their daughter may be hesitant to disclose a potential crush. Luke couldn't help but worry about the recent developments in his daughter's life. However, he heard the words he had said in the past, and that his wife had repeated; Trust Rory.

Rory was smart, she knew all about her mother's history, and she knew if you don't learn from your past you are doomed to repeat it. Either way, Rory dating would be a tough test for the whole family. Luke just wanted Rory to be honest with him and her mother whether or not she was actually dating this boy or not. If they had facts, he could deal with it… but the not knowing for sure was killer.

"Coffee?" Luke offered.

"Actually, I'm very curious about the blueberry tea I bought; you want to try it with me? Maybe with some honey."

Happy to spend a nice father-daughter moment together, Luke nodded, "Sure."

Rory handed him the box and when Rory folded her hands on the counter again, they landed with another clang from her new adornment.

Both father and daughter reacted to the noise but neither said anything more about the bracelet.

"I think I need a case to carry my cell phone in…you know to protect it; I want to keep it nice," Rory started a new conversation.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Monday morning, Lorelai and Rory were walking across the center of town, various shades of orange, red and brown taking over the color scheme of the square decorated for fall.

Lorelai tried to enjoy the crisp fall morning, but the traditional start of a new work week meant she was less than a week away from Friday night dinner and the unforeseen consequences of telling her mother about the baby project. Pushing Friday out of her mind, she focused on things at home; Lorelai sighed to herself, "Man, someone has to do laundry tonight."

"Are you talking in third person or are you directing the question to me?" Rory asked.

"It's a statement of fact; someone in our house has to do laundry, because I haven't had any clean underwear for three days," Lorelai offered casually.

Rory's brain registered the new factoid and her eyes went wide, "So right now under your skirt you're wearing...?"

"_Not_ underwear," Lorelai wickedly smiled.

"Mom!"

"It's kind of nice, actually … breezy."

Rory sardonically observed, "My female role model, ladies and gentlemen."

Lorelai turned to Rory, "Hey, how come you haven't run out yet?"

"I don't know. I guess I have more underwear than you," were they really having this conversation in the town square where anyone could overhear?

"That's not true. You have less," Lorelai was certain of this because since her dating days with Luke and especially now with their conception project, Lorelai had a vast supply of new and enticing lingerie.

"How do you know how much I have? Did you do an inventory or something?"

"Have you been doing laundry without me?" Lorelai accused.

"No."

"Rory?"

"OK, one load. I'm sorry, unlike someone else; I don't like having dad do it. You know, like see my … unmentionables."

Luke saw all of Lorelai's unmentionables all the time; however Lorelai could understand that point from the daughter perspective, "Okay fine, but you still didn't even ask if I had stuff to throw in?"

"It was a big load. There wasn't any room," Rory defended.

Lorelai scoffed, "I'm crushed. I'm bleeding. Get me a tourniquet. Oh, no, they're dirty 'cause Rory wouldn't wash them with her stuff."

"I'm sorry. If you have your heart set on this mother-daughter bonding, we can do another load together tonight, I promise."

"Never mind; I'll do my own laundry."

"I'm sure dad would appreciate that."

"I hate doing laundry," Lorelai grumbled, "It's his fault that it I…"

"Please stop!"

Lorelai sighed, "Maybe I'll just buy new underwear," wondering if she had received the latest Victoria's Secrets catalog, perhaps Luke would appreciate that even more.

"Wait? Hasn't dad … you know… noticed yet? Never mind, don't answer that…"

"See, its deductive reasoning like that that got you into that smart school of yours," Lorelai sarcastically commended her daughter as she hugged Rory around her shoulders.

"I'm going to be scarred for life."

The Danes dames entered Luke's diner to a familiar sight, Luke and Taylor Doose already in a heated argument and it wasn't even 7:00am yet.

"Every other store in town has fall decorations," Taylor insisted.

Luke immediately shot down the point while tending to his customers, "Hoorah for the mob mentality."

Taylor persisted, "We're talking a few streamers and a paper turkey. How's it gonna hurt to have a paper turkey?"

"No turkey, no squash, no pumpkins. Nothing colored orange."

Taylor tried to sway Luke, "OK, you don't like orange. That's fine. Autumn has many varied hues to toy with."

"We're not even through Halloween yet."

"Luke, the 'Horn of Plenty' food drive is kicking off on the first. We need to make a smooth holiday transition…with everyone participating…"

Lorelai was surprised her husband hadn't so much as acknowledged his girls had graced his grill, "Excuse me, honey, can we get some coffee please?" since he was distracted and distressed, Luke might automatically fill her request without arguing about the health of their future baby.

"And muffins?" Rory tagged on.

"Warmed?" Lorelai specified.

"This is the Autumn Festival," Taylor continued, "Your diner will be right across the street from the Horn of Plenty! You're right smack dab in the middle of everything. You have to decorate."

"Actually, I don't have to do anything but serve food."

"And coffee!" Lorelai slammed her hand on the counter top.

"And muffins!" Rory dittoed.

Still Luke was focused on his nemesis, " Taylor, I'm tired of having this conversation with you every year."

"As your wife, I will gladly stand by my man if I could have some coffee."

"And a muffin!" Rory chimed in.

Luke remained focused on Taylor, "I'm not decorating the diner; I've never decorated the diner…"

"You did for Rory's birthday."

Luke remembered the costume party all too well, "That was special circumstances for my daughter, and if you noticed my wife hasn't talked me into doing that since!"

"Mommy, daddy doesn't pay attention to me anymore," Rory teased.

"I seem to remember seeing some balloons and a special coffee cake on the table by the window in honor of Rory's sweet sixteen just last week," Taylor oozed in a "gotcha" tone.

"What are you? A peeping Taylor, spying on me with binoculars from your market, hiding behind one of those cardboard displays?" Taylor did look a little guilty at the accusation as his eyes wandered the diner patrons to see if there was anyone he knew.

"Yoo-hoo! Lukey!!" Lorelai pulled some cash out of her purse and waved it to get his attention, even though The Danes Family had a tab.

Taylor continued to argue, "You have lived in Stars Hollow for a long time, young man. Your wife and daughter are some of our most consistent volunteers. It's time you became one of us."

"Sorry, I guess my pod's defective."

"Still no reaction!" Lorelai shook her head; she knew her husband could be very focused on his rants.

Taylor sounded hurt as he accused Luke, "I don't think you're taking me seriously."

"What gave you that idea?" Luke barked back.

"We're talking about the spirit of fall," Taylor implored, as if he could reason with the stubborn Luke.

"You know where you can stick the spirit of fall?" Luke was particularly proud of that retort.

"Mom's not wearing any underwear…" Rory announced.

"Oh!" Lorelai choked out, scolding her daughter at the sheer public betrayal.

"Well, you aren't," Rory shrugged.

From the expression on Luke's face, it was clear he had been blissfully unaware of his wife's predicament and now clearly mortified that the entire diner knew of his wife's predicament. While Taylor was still prattling on about the crisp smell of autumn leaves, Luke's head slowly turned to his wife, his wide eyes and perplexed brow silently saying _"What?"_ while Lorelai merely offered him a lame smile.

"At least we got his attention," Rory consoled.

"…and you're just being selfish, Luke," Taylor surmised, not interested in Lorelai's undergarments, or lack there of, but motivated by fall colors and determined on convincing Luke to decorate the diner, taking advantage that Luke was disarmed and silent. "Luke, you've broken your apparent cardinal rule to benefit your daughter…"

"Only twice," Luke finally recovering from his daughter's disconcerting disclosure.

"Well, I don't see why it would strain you further to benefit the entire town for a… couple of days out of the year," Taylor offered inconsequentially.

"It's never for just a couple of days; if I participate now then you'll be back in here for Christmas, then New Year's, then St. Patrick's day, and so on till next Halloween then we start the whole commercialized cycle over again! I've never decorated the diner for these group flip outs I'm not going to start now."

Loosing her patience, Lorelai rounded the counter to get some muffins and coffee, but Luke caught her arm before she could even lift the glass lid of the stand the muffins were displayed on. Luke pointed his free hand to Taylor across the counter, " Taylor this discussion is over! Rory, What kind of muffin do you want?"

Rory was startled to be called on by her dad and answered quickly, "Blueberry," unsure what kind of trouble she got her mother in.

"Could you watch the counter for a second, you can eat your muffin on this side," and Luke turned his head to his wife and discreetly whispered in her ear, "Could I have a word with you?"

"Who me?" Lorelai said mirthlessly as Luke pulled Lorelai into the storeroom.

Once out of ear and eye shot of his customers in the store room, Luke asked his wife, "Lorelai, what are you doing to me?"

"What do you mean? Does my lack of underwear get you excited?"

"Don't flirt with me when I'm upset!" Luke choked out, clearly distracted by the enticing tidbit. "First thing I'm ambushed by Taylor for the last twenty minutes and now I have it announced to the diner…"

Lorelai said sincerely, "Luke, I didn't have anything to wear for the last few days…"

"Days? You mean to tell me for the last few days you haven't worn…?" Luke's realized with horror, "Your mother's party? Our party?"

"She didn't notice…" Lorelai dismissed, "and we were supposed to have sex to keep up our new Friday night tradition, but we were all so drained from the soap opera that is my parent's house..."

"Aw jeez."

"It's not that big a deal…"

"It is a big deal if the entire town knows about your," he stammered, "…situation! Maybe if you did your own laundry now and then!!"

"No, the entire diner knows."

"Yeah, well, the whole town will know in a half hour… trust me."

"Aw, Taylor was so focused on his little pilgrim figurines, he probably didn't even register it…"

"Well, what about all the other people…"

"Maybe they think you are a very lucky man to have a wife so confident to go commando…on such a brisk morning…" she stepped closer to him.

"Aw, jeez," Luke rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"It's Rory's fault they know." Trying to find that silver lining, Lorelai mused while snaking her arms around him, "Besides there are benefits to my… situation, like say easy access should a baby making opportunity come up…" Lorelai enticed by brushing her lips against his.

"Lorelai, this is the storeroom, there are health codes…" trying so hard to resist her.

"Well, I'm not suggesting here or right now…" she continued sweetly as she played with the buttons of his flannel shirt, "but say …if we had our lunch date today, maybe at home instead of at the Inn, a little afternoon delight could be on the menu?"

"Edwina…" Luke droned, already knowing he was falling for her charms.

"I'm not baby obsessed;" but Luke gave her a skeptical look, "Did you ever think that maybe I'm just a big old horn dog for my wonderful," peck, "talented," kiss, "sexy husband,… and should a baby result, well so much the better," Lorelai grazed her tongue on Luke's lips.

Luke's resistance broke down as he pushed Lorelai against the storeroom door. After kissing deeply for a few minutes, Luke was sufficiently convinced that his wife's lack of underwear was okay. Desperately needing a breath, he asked in a gasp, "Hmm, so you want to meet for lunch?"

"At the house? 1:00?" Lorelai offered.

Luke kissed her harder.

"Okay, 12:30…" Lorelai bargained.

Luke enthusiastically kissed her again even more deeply.

The thought of her skirt being the only barrier between her and her husband in this semi-private room made her insides ache; Lorelai was breathless as she pulled away, "Hm mm, okay, 11:30 at the house; that's my final offer! I have to head a staff meeting today."

Before Luke could protest and scold Lorelai for heading to a staff meeting while commando, "Dad! I've got to catch the bus!!" Rory called from the diner.

Luke called back to Rory, "All right," then smiled at Lorelai, "I'll see you at home," and Luke kissed Lorelai one more time.

When they emerged, Rory had already bagged a muffin and coffee for mother and a separate bag for herself, "It's Decaf. I love you."

"Fine," Lorelai accepted; with how well Luke and Rory were tag team taking care of her she was going to live to be a hundred, but she was so happy she had a date in four hours time, "but no tip for you," she scolded her daughter for letting her secret out.

"Here's a tip, don't sit on any cold benches," Rory countered.

Lorelai was almost proud of the smart ass emerging in her daughter.

The sweater wearing Taylor still stood at the counter, patiently waiting for Luke's return and the onset of round two.

Luke immediately scowled at the bearded man, and picked up where he left off with the megalomaniac, " Taylor, I swear to God, if you pull those Pilgrims out of your pocket one more time..."

Rory giggled at her dad and wondered where he threatened to stick them as she and Lorelai stepped outside, "Did dad give you a talking to about your ' London, France,' situation."

Lorelai grinned from ear to ear, "You could say that, and I have learned my lesson," _at least I will during our lunch date,_ "I'm never telling you anything ever again."

"We'll see. I have a very trustworthy face you know…"

"Deceptively so. By hon."

77777777777777777777777777777777

"Hmm, happy Monday," Lorelai sighed contently while Luke was kissing under her breast and down her belly. Like Princess Leia she just had to lie there and be beautiful, only in this instance let her husband do wonderful things to her. Lorelai started chuckling to herself, partly because her husband's actions were tickling her, but also she thought of something funny….

"What's so funny?" Luke asked.

"I was thinking about my mother," running her fingers through Luke's hair.

"Don't think about her when we're like this," Luke immediately stopped the trail his lips had been making.

"I'm sorry, but I was perversely curious what she would think if she knew I had a nooner."

Luke made a face knowing he'd have to play the game to get her to change the subject. Luke retreated to his side of the bed under his share of the covers.

"Well, she knows we're trying for a baby… do you think she, you know, thinks about us…you know…?"

"I so don't want to know…" Luke rolled his eyes, praying some other topic would amuse his wife so he wouldn't have to be so uncomfortable.

"But seriously, what's the etiquette for a nooner?" Lorelai genuinely speculated, closing the distance Luke had put between them, "A thank you card, a phone call the next day, an appreciative dinner date, a nice fruit basket?"

"However you want to repay me…" Luke started pulling and playing with her long locks.

"Me? Repay you?!" Lorelai said confused.

"Well, I did put forth a lot of effort...to make sure you had a good time."

"Yeah, well… that first maneuver isn't going to result in a baby, I can tell you that right now…"

"I didn't hear you complain…"

"Yeah, well," Lorelai stuttered again, she knew she couldn't deny it, so she tried to get back on subject, "Technically, I'm hosting, so you owe me," Lorelai countered.

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, let's see, I initiated by coming to the diner without my unmentionables, which led to my suggesting that we have our lunch date today, I was here first…it was my invitation, to my house?"

"Our house," Luke pulled her closer again.

"Oh, love it when we argue, it leads to more making up," Lorelai crashed her lips to his again.

Then the phone rang and Lorelai objected to the interruption, "Aw, no, no, no, it's the real world calling us back." Lorelai tried to hide in the crook of her husband's neck.

"I'll get it."

"No, don't, it could be my mother asking how many times we've tried since she left… and then you'll be talking to her over the phone naked. I cannot allow that!"

"Jeez, did you ever think it could be Rory's school…"

"Calling in the middle of the day? About what? She's a perfect angel."

"It could be an emergency? You ever think she could have gotten hurt?" Luke tried to get out of bed again.

"Do you really want to talk to headmaster Charleston…naked? Luke, please let the machine get it," distracting him by kissing his neck; "Or a telemarketer…you hate telemarketers. Then you'd be talking to a telemarketer naked," and the ringing died away.

"Lorelai, we've been here too long already, and we haven't even eaten anything yet, and I believe the point of a lunch date is to have lunch; let's get dressed and I'll make you lunch…"

Lorelai pouted.

"Lorelai, come on, we have jobs, the message might be important. Besides your… stuff …in the washer might be done…" determined not to let her go out in public again without the essentials ever again. He pulled on his boxers and jeans, threw on a shirt, so he could go down and check the load of laundry Lorelai had been tossing in the washer when he ambushed her on the porch; he just hoped Babette hadn't heard her yelp in surprise or see them head inside in the middle of the day, otherwise it would be around town by the time Rory got off the bus.

"Alright, fine…we did burn a lot of calories."

When they were dressed, they headed down stairs together, Lorelai was curious about the message, hoping it wasn't her mother with a list of the best fertility doctors in Hartford, while Luke went to the kitchen to make lunch.

Lorelai hit play and Kirk Gleason's voice completely killed her after glow. "Hello citizen or citizens of Stars Hollow. An emergency town meeting is being called tonight at seven to discuss the upcoming Halloween festivities. Issues to be discussed are trick-or-treating safety and decoration removal deadlines. While I'm sure this generation deserves to have their expectations met, I never really got to enjoy trick or treating. The one year I did go I had to go out dressed as a trash bag because I was the youngest of 13 children and my mother was too exhausted to make yet another costume….so I had to get creative with the trash bag… then I was dared to go to the meanest house on the block and ended up being traumatized by an old man who stole my Reese's cup and slammed the door in my face… I never went trick-or-treating again…. um, where was I? ... oh yes, town meeting tonight at seven, Miss Patty's Dance Studio."

Lorelai winced at Kirk's story telling abilities, but the history explained a lot.

"Luke?" Lorelai called sweetly.

"Yeah?" Luke answered back from the kitchen.

"One of your favorite things is tonight…" she said sarcastically as she too entered the kitchen.

"Baseball?"

"Noooo, an emergency town meeting."

"…For crying out loud, what now?"

"They want to go over the safety requirements for Halloween…"

"…For the children I know," he nodded finishing her sentence, "… but… every damn year, haven't people learned enough about flash lights and reflective tape yet?" Lorelai wore a half smile, and Luke asked, "What? You are not getting me to dress up like Han Solo."

"I know," Lorelai said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Luke noticed the change in her mood.

"On Kirk's message… he went on another classic emotional tangent…and he told a story of how his mother didn't make him a Halloween costume and some old crank stole some of his candy."

"Yeah, that was my Uncle Louie."

"What? Your Uncle stole Kirk's Reese cup?"

"He's an ornery old man; he'd moon people just as soon as look at them."

"So you just let him traumatize Kirk?"

"He was bad tempered for years, what was I going to do about it….talk back to my uncle?"

"If dropping pants are involved, then Yes! Why have I never heard of this person before?"

"Because he didn't come to the wedding?"

"Was there a gift I would recognize?" Lorelai crossed her arms.

Luke hesitated reminding her, "Yeah, he sent the check."

"Which check? There were a lot of checks."

"You know _the check_…the twenty-five dollar one…"

Lorelai's eyes went wide, "the one with the note to go to Victoria's Secrets?! Ugh that's right, I didn't like the idea of your uncle sponsoring our sex life…I'm completely out of my afterglow now," pressing a hand to her stomach.

Luke stepped toward her, "Hey, its okay."

"No, it's not! You can't even buy anything at Victoria Secrets for twenty five dollars! This uncle of yours traumatized Kirk, who knows? Kirk might have turned out differently if not for your stupid uncle; God, we're going to have to protect our kids from him."

"Well, that should be easy, he lives in Florida now… and Kirk turned out…relatively fine." Luke knew she was still fuming, "What?"

"No, it's not that…it's just... I want to make those Halloween costumes. I want to defend my kid from cranks like your uncle. I want a little stocking to hang on the fireplace, I want to make new Christmas ornaments, I want stains on all my t-shirts, and I don't want my baby to turn out like Kirk! I want this baby and I want to prove my mother wrong!"

"Hey, it's okay," Luke embraced her, not even questioning what she was thinking about her mother. Emily had a way of getting inside your head and questioning everything you did.

In the quiet he held his wife, both aching for the same thing, having a day off of sorts to really face their emotions, their stress, and try again.

Lorelai let out a deep breath; in the silence she suddenly heard a strange buzzing, "What's that noise?"

Luke listened too, "I think it's the fridge."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Another day, another assignment, or paper, or project_; Rory usually liked academic challenges, and Chilton was definitely hand challenges up their sleeves, but ever since the bracelet was tied on her wrist, all Rory seemed to think about was Dean.

_Who ruled France in while Napoleon exiled him to the island of Elba? Dean. What was the square root of 2400? Dean. What is nitrous oxide commonly known as? Dean_.

She had a sickness. As she walked away from the bus stop, Rory tried to shake the effects of the bracelet off, all the while admiring it just the same.

Suddenly, Dean came up beside her; "Hey."

"Oh, hey Dean." He seemed to be the answer to all her questions that day.

As they walked across the square together, Dean asked, "Are you enjoying your tea?"

"Very much, I think the blueberry is my new favorite; Thank you for telling me about the sale."

"You're welcome, I noticed you drink a lot of it, well that and coffee," Dean smiled as he walked with her, "So …any upcoming plans?"

Rory felt her face go flush, "Like what?" wondering if he was trying a round about way to finally ask her out on a date.

"Oh just, you know in general," he said nonchalantly.

Rory was a little disappointed, she didn't want to talk generally, she wanted to know specifics, she wanted to know where they stood, but she was too scared to press the issue and scare him off. Rory thought quickly to fill the silence not wanting the conversation to end, "Well, generally, my dad's birthday is coming up."

"Wow," Dean seemed shaken by the mere mention of her intimidating father, "That's pretty close to yours."

"Yeah, we're both Scorpios, that maybe why we get along so well, we're similar personality types, but I've been so busy with school, I still have to go shopping for him."

"So, you got any ideas yet? You know as a … gift."

"Well, I was thinking about a Louisville slugger with his name engraved on it."

"Wow, that's kind of specific," Dean chuckled, a little nervous over the intimidating Mr. Danes wielding a bat.

Rory fretfully smiled as well; if her dad saw her talking with Dean he'd most likely want to beat him with the Louisville slugger. "He may not use it; it would be more of a display, mount it on the wall, decorative kind of thing. I found a place on the internet that could engrave them, but I'm not sure if it would come in time. Maybe I'll save that for Christmas. I want to get him something special; he's always gotten me such great gifts."

"Somehow, dads have a way of knowing…" Dean agreed.

"Well, he had to hit the ground running with me; we had to learn about each other fairly quickly…"

"When you were a baby?" Dean tried to clarify, wondering what a handful Rory had been as a bundle of joy.

"No, when I was eleven," Rory said automatically.

"Huh?" Dean was instantly confused but Rory continued.

"…Dad cared about me right from the start," Rory remembered fondly, "He was so worried when I got the chicken pox, but he and mom took excellent care of me, he even made me mashed potatoes whenever I wanted…" Rory privately recalled the special midnight conversation she had with Luke that night and how he stayed at her bedside the whole night through; "I knew then he'd be a great dad.…and he took my first birthday present _very _seriously, he wanted everything to be perfect; he even let me have a costume party in the diner, set up games, made a mud pie look like a graveyard with a twelve on the headstone…"

It sounded almost like a job interview,_ she knew by the mash potatoes he made and the kind of party he threw for her that he would be a great father? She was twelve when she celebrated her first birthday with her dad? Wasn't a dad supposed to care about you from the start? _It all sounded so strange to Dean after observing how close Rory's family seemed to be; why would there be such a gap from Rory's birth to when her father would be around to celebrate childhood milestones? Dean listened intently for further clues.

"…Oh, and that apron I wear around the diner, that was a gift he gave me the following Christmas, before my folks got married," Rory realized she was regurgitating information, "but… I think I already told you that."

No she hadn't, was Dean to understand that her parents didn't get married till Rory was twelve?? Dean wanted her to go back to that part, get a full explanation, but this was still a fledgling relationship and he didn't want to be rude or overstep his bounds, so he just let Rory talk since she seemed comfortable enough to open up about her unique family situation.

Dean was quietly trying to wrap his brain around the concept. Growing up in Chicago, his life experience had been that of a traditional American teenager. Some of his friends had parents who were married, some were divorced, either bitterly or amicably, and some others were now single parents because they were widowed; in any event, they did the best they could for their kids. Dean recalled a period of time with his best friend in Chicago, Sam's dad had been gone during the early nineties because he was in the army and was stationed in Kuwait. Had Rory's family been through a similar "Army brat" situation or some other unavoidable separation? Dean was suddenly trying to recall everything Rory had ever mentioned about her parents, combing his memory for missed facts that would add up to a clear explanation. _Her parents weren't married until… wait, how old did she say she was back then…were her chicken pox or her party first_?

Rory didn't know why Dean had gone so silent; perhaps she was boring him with the daddy's girl talk, so she changed the subject, cocking her head to one side, "Hey, you're a boy?"

"Um, yes I am," Dean confidently stated with humor, he was certain of that detail at least.

"You got ideas from the male perspective? And don't say tools, he has plenty."

"Well…" Dean considered, somewhat relieved to put the Danes family puzzle on the back burner and focus on a new topic. "…they just came out with a new one, the PS2. I'll probably have to wait for Christmas."

"A gaming system?" Rory couldn't imagine her dad wasting away his time on a game console; she could already hear the rant about the different generations of game consoles, so you have to buy a whole new system and whole new games. However, "…you know what, that's a great idea! No matter what the season he can play baseball or football….he might like the shoot ' em up solider stuff, my grandpa William was in the Army. Wow, I'm going have to look in to this; thank you! I could hug you…" and Rory raised her arms and almost stepped toward Dean to do just that, but she stopped herself. Seeing how tall he was made her think better on it, the fact they were in public was sobering as well. A little embarrassed, Rory decided she should excuse herself. "Um, I should head home… you know, and look into that… game thing. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Dean seemed just as confused.

Rory took off in the direction of her house, internally scolding herself step by step in her saddle shoes. Why was she scared to cross that line? He had given her a great idea, why couldn't she have just hugged him? Because that would be crossing their invisible line of friendship; and if Dean wasn't ready to ask her out, even though she went out on a limb and declared she was interested in his advances, then it was definitely too early in their relationship to hug each other. Not to mention if anyone saw them and it got back to her parents, then her folks would have a hundred questions, thinking the worst, with all the good intentions of protecting her.

Rory was quiet and reserved, but sometimes she longed to be bold like her mother.

Rory was lost in her thoughts when she entered the Danes Den; she headed into the kitchen since it was the only way to her room and she saw her bold, take charge mother sitting in her dad's lap on the floor. "Lorelai, would you get off of me, I can't figure out what the noise is if you keep distracting me."

"That's because I want you to focus on me," Lorelai said from her perch pawing at her husband's neck and chest.

Rory raised a brow at the scene; all the food had been spread about on the counters and the table, her dad was halfway into the fridge, and Lorelai was straddling Luke on the floor, "I focused on you earlier. Lorelai, the fridge is digging into my back. Now get off."

"That's what I'm trying to do…," Lorelai teased.

Rory simply cleared her throat to break up her case in point.

"Gah, Rory," Lorelai quickly fell off her husband so she landed on her butt and hands beside him. Both parents were clearly mortified that she had walked in on them, again. Thankfully they had only been making out on the floor. "Hi."

"Do I want to know?" Rory said.

"Um, the fridge was making a noise," Luke said quickly and nervously rearranging his tools on the floor.

"Yeah, the fridge, really annoying noise," Lorelai nodded in agreement as she got up from the floor, and stammered, "It's kind of like a low 'EEEEEE!' sound. I think I noticed it before, but it was only when we opened the door and now it's all the time so I think… it's really, uh, growing in confidence…"

"Right," Rory shook her head at her parents once again, taking advantage of any moment alone for their trials. Rory took off her coat, and her eyes went to the bracelet. She debated about taking it off, if he didn't have the courage to ask her out or speak up, or say something already why should she go around like an idiot wearing his bracelet as if he had tagged her on the nature channel.

Rory sunk to her bed, and began to fiddle with the knot, but stopped herself. Instead she took to playing with the medallion, turning it over in her fingers, wondering why Dean had picked this particular medallion for her.

"I'm so sorry, Hon," Lorelai came in and apologized.

"I'm used to it." Rory sighed, "Did you two even go to work?" the last time she saw her mother she was commando in a skirt on her way to the Inn, now she was comfortable in Jeans and who know what her "breezy" situation was now.

"Um, yeah, I left early, and well Dad left early...So…we…" It wasn't a complete lie, then changing the subject, "So how are you? You okay? Bad day?"

"Just … long…" Rory sighed, distracted and still fiddling with the silver medallion. Time moves so slowly when you're thinking about one person.

"Well, I know what will cheer you up?"

"What?"

"There's an emergency town meeting tonight, Kirk left a message about it as a teaser; I thought we'd get a good seat in the back so we can have popcorn while we wait for dad to blow his top."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"No scolding? No 'why do you egg dad on' speech?"

"'Cause I already know the answer," Rory said dryly, "and the definition of insanity is repeating the same behavior over and over again expecting different results."

"Seeing your dad is occupied with the fridge, how about we order something? A little pre-meeting dinner snack…"

"Great." Rory absently thumbed the knot again.

Lorelai noticed the movement at her daughter's wrist, wondering if that was the bracelet that had Luke so upset on Saturday, Lorelai hadn't noticed it till that moment, "Do you want me to help you take that off?"

"What? Aw no, I just play with it sometimes," to divert attention from her prized possession, "I think I'll change, then we can order," Rory nearly shooed her mother out of her room. Lorelai had to check her laundry anyway.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

The Danes arrived in time for seats in the second to last row so Rory and Lorelai could snack during the meeting, hiding their stash in one of Lorelai's extra large tote bags.

"I hereby call this meeting to order," Taylor banged his gavel to call the meeting in session, and said in a heartfelt tone, "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, I'm so pleased we have such a wonderful turn out on behalf of the safety of the children of Stars Hollow."

Luke rolled his eyes and grumbled, "My teeth hurt"; Lorelai patted his arm to quiet him as she sat arm in arm with him.

"Of course there are a few regulations for safe, fun trick or treating. First off, chaperones should accompany the children from house to house; I recommend one adult per every five children or as I like to call them; Boils and Ghouls," Taylor laughed his own joke. "Second, chaperones should wear a brightly colored vest, preferably with reflective material. Also, I find a flash light to be very handy in alerting passing cars to be wary of the children…."

Rory couldn't pay attention to Taylor or the town topics; she had noticed Dean when he entered, he had sat a row behind her on the other side of Miss Patty's studio. Looking over her shoulder, he seemed to be alone; she found it strange that his parents weren't there; though she wouldn't have put it past Taylor for employees to be required to go to town meetings.

Dean seemed focused on his boss' Halloween suggestions, but occasionally, Dean would look over at her and smile back. Embarrassed at being caught staring at him, as her cheeks flushed she would refocus on the Taylor at the front now proselytizing to his neighbors about the wonders of fall and reminding them to be generous to the "Horn of Plenty." Meanwhile Miss Patty raised an eyebrow over the silent exchange between the teenagers.

"I'm proud of how most of you are embracing the spirit of fall," sending a glance toward Luke. Luke returned it with another eye roll, while Lorelai squeezed her husband's arm, "but I'm required to inform you that your ghoulish Halloween decorations should be …off your properties by, Thursday Morning," the last phrase he said quickly hoping there wouldn't be any argument.

Babette protested, "That's barely twenty-four hours!"

"Well, I'm sorry Babette, but in order to kick off the fall festival and the Horn of Plenty this weekend we must have anything of the Halloween persuasion, removed to avoid confusion as to what holiday season it is…"

"All they got to do is look at a calendar," Luke finally piped in.

Taylor ignored Luke's contribution to the community conversation, "…Which reminds me I will need plenty of volunteers to manage the donation table for the Horn of Plenty," holding up a piece of paper, "if you care to sign up you may do so after the meeting; at this time of year, we should remember there are those less fortunate who need our compassion and your non-perishable donations, which if I may suggest, we are having a sale at Doose's Market, three cans for five dollars...limit of fifteen cans per customer."

Gypsy was bored and heckled, "Buy an ad in the Gazzette Taylor; this is supposed to be about town issues."

Naturally an argument started about the appropriateness of the product pitch mid meeting, and Babette still wanted to argue a reprieve on the Halloween decorations. Rory clearly heard her above the murmur, "Do you know how long it takes to dismantle the gallows?"

Lorelai leaned over to Rory, "Looks like things are wrapping up, you want some ice cream at the diner before we go home?"

"Sounds good, I just want to sign up for the Horn of Plenty."

"Okay, don't forget to put Lane's name down. Mrs. Kim probably didn't come since the subject was a pagan holiday. We'll see you at the diner." With the commotion, Luke and Lorelai snuck out the back, and Rory waited for things to settle down so she could volunteer.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

The line to sign up for the Horn of Plenty wasn't too bad; good for Rory's schedule, bad for the needy families. After she signed her and Lane's names, Rory squeezed through the crowd of stragglers with questions for Taylor about the Trick-or-Treat requirements.

When Rory finally got out of Miss Patty's, she noticed Dean walking in the square with his apron over his shoulder. She wanted to call out to him, to talk to him again, but she stopped herself. What did she have to say? They were both at the same meeting, both got the same information. Trick-or-Treating really didn't affect either of them.

Dean was too far off to talk to now, he had to get home, had his own schoolwork to worry about and it was a school night.

On her way back to the diner Rory was so confused and frustrated by the relationships between the sexes. Why did she always feel nervous and a need to impress Dean. There were times they got along fine… but if they were alone for too long there was this heightened sense of reality, this potential and anticipation in the air.

Rory looked up and saw Luke and Lorelai sitting at the counter, just talking, perfectly at ease. Rory wondered how long it took them to get so comfortable with each other to show affection when they were first dating; Not that she and Dean were dating in any respect of course. She saw her father slide a mug toward her mother, and from the scowl on her mother's face, Rory deduced he was forcing Lorelai to try the tea Rory had bought.

Rory observed their position, how close they were and still relaxed and calm, how her dad put his hand on her mom's leg as he leaned over to kiss her, how her mother put her hand on his cheek, and that reminded Rory of her parent's first date and first kiss in the diner; a story that had become one of her favorite fairy tales as she grew up.

Rory thought about Dean again, looking back toward his path, and she couldn't help but be impatient for the next step. Rory liked things settled, clear and from her perspective everything was still in limbo and up in the air. On one hand, Dean made her a beautiful bracelet, a sign that he really cared and put serious thought into her gift; but they weren't declared boyfriend and girlfriend, or even dating for that matter. Rory didn't know what she should do next to advance progress. She told him she was interested, and still Dean hadn't asked her out. They just talked like friends, hung out like friends. Rory was beginning to wonder if they would ever have a first date… or a first kiss.

**77777777777777777777777777777  
TBC **

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**A good line deserves another mention (some of my favs)  
-_ Who ruled France in while Napoleon exiled him to the island of Elba? Dean. What was the square root of 2400? Dean. What is nitrous oxide commonly known as? Dean_.(does anyone know what Nitrous oxide is REALLY commonly known as?? Insert jeopardy theme.)**

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!! **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride, **

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest." **

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked **

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V **

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund... **


	16. Is There A Doctor In The House?

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN!  
Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…**

**Jenn and Guro: thank you for the read through and insights!!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:  
1.07 - Kiss and Tell  
written by Jenji Kohan  
directed by Rodman Flender**

**7777777777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 16  
Is There A Doctor In The House?**

Luke had been watching Rory closely since she received the bracelet; he justified it as the love of a protective father wanting to shield his little girl from no good bag boys. Rory was in the square accepting donations for the Horn of Plenty. Luke had barely got to talk to Rory this afternoon; since Susan had to pick up her son from swim practice, Rory had raced off her afternoon bus, quickly changed into her pilgrim outfit in the office above the diner before taking over the table and relieving Susan. Rory was always so dedicated. Luke admired Rory for being so comfortable with herself that she could dress up like a pilgrim maiden in public for these weeks leading to Thanksgiving and think nothing of it. She was only volunteering three days a week; she signed up for Tuesday and Thursday to coincide with Lorelai's business classes, and decided she could help on Saturdays too, but Sunday had to be devoted to any remaining school work. Still, Luke knew that if they needed someone on a moment's notice Rory would be there to save the day. Luke had arranged his schedule so when Rory was finished with the donation table and Lorelai had returned to the Hollow from business class, the Danes could have their traditional family dinner together.

Luke watched as Lane came to join Rory to accept the food donations. They only had to operate the table till sundown, but Luke was pleased Rory would have someone to talk to between sorting the different canned and dry foods and who better than her best friend. The early dinner crowd picked up and he became preoccupied with his customers and cooking, occasionally looking out the front window to see the two girls happily chatting away.

Luke was helping Caesar with a large order of burgers, when as he stepped out of the kitchen to deliver the food, he stopped in his tracks; Rory was sitting at the table talking with the floppy haired bag boy. Where was Lane? Why were they alone? What were they talking about?

777777777777777777777777777777

"You look cute as a pilgrim," Dean complimented.

Rory blushed, "I'm supposed to look…. actually I don't know how I'm supposed to look," now wishing her mother hadn't sewn the bonnet and thinking she looked like a historically accurate dork; there was no way Dean was going to ask her out now.

"Hungry? Grateful to the Indians?"

"That will work."

"Well, I can't donate today…" Dean explained, "You're closing up soon and I have to get to work."

"Well, you have a few weeks to donate," Rory shrugged, "So if you're heading off to work, I take it you've done your homework already?"

"Yes, mom," Dean joked, then over her shoulder Dean saw Mr. Danes coming out of his diner and heading straight for the Horn of Plenty. "Um, I have to get to work… I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, okay," Rory felt saddened that their conversation was cut short; however she soon got an explanation of Dean's departure when her father rounded the donation table in front of her.

"Hi," Luke said nervously, looking out of sorts.

"Um, hi?" Rory said quizzically, no doubt he had seen her talking to Dean. She had feared her dad's reaction, if he got this upset over her talking to a boy, how badly he would take it if she ever had a date. Maybe it was a good thing Dean hadn't asked her out yet. Maybe she could enlist her mom to ease her dad to the idea; problem with that was telling her mother about the boy too.

"Where's Lane?" Luke asked.

"She'll be right back."

"Well, where did she go? She's supposed to be here to help you?"

"Dad it's slow. She had to use the rest room so she went home since its right across the street."

"Oh," Luke shrank a little over his accusatory tone, "Look, do you want me to help you?"

"You? Help with the Horn of Plenty?? Are you feeling okay?" trying to picture her dad dressed up as someone from the Crucible.

"No, well, I meant you know, take the donations to Patty's… fold up the table and carry it over…"

"Sure, if you want... sooner it gets done sooner I can get my dinner. I'm starved, now I do know how the pilgrims felt," Rory said playfully to her dad.

Luke smiled at her in her pilgrim outfit. Lorelai and Rory would always help run the Horn of Plenty donation table in matching pilgrim outfits, Luke first saw it the year before they were married Rory still looked small then. Now, Rory was wearing Lorelai's old costume because she out grew her original dress and Lorelai became too busy with the Inn and business school to volunteer.

"I'm really proud of you," Luke blurted out, "I know I couldn't go out dressed like that…"

"Well, you'd look funny in a dress," Rory teased back.

"No, I mean it. You're … very generous with your time and you do all this volunteer stuff for the town…while I'm not big on it… I think…. You have a big heart Rory."

"Well, I learned from you and mom," Smiling as she recalled the first time Luke took her to the soup kitchen he volunteered at. There were a lot of unfortunate souls in a cesspool like Hartford; one of the reasons Luke was not a city man. It was a tradition started by William and Katherine Danes over 30 years ago. When his father died Luke shied away from the task, finding pain in anything that reminded him of his father, especially during the month of November. However, when the Gilmore girls entered his life, they inspired him to return to the tradition and in his own quiet way to give back. He didn't like the fanfare, Luke was taught not to show off how compassionate he was, not to boast for the attention; if his parents in heaven knew that Luke kept up the tradition and that their granddaughter had taken up the mantle as well, that was enough for him.

So Luke shared his parent's kind, humble habit with his wife and daughter; Lorelai and Rory's natural kindness toward those less fortunate made them ideal to work the food line. Luke would work in the kitchen with Father Fred to prepare the food. While some of their patrons were a little unsavory, Luke and his Danes Dames hoped that this simple kindness would serve as a reality check and help to light a fire inside them and that Father Fred could encourage them to get back on their feet and off the streets.

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat, over the memories, "Um, I have to head back to the diner, but uh… just wave me over when you want me to help close up."

Rory was puzzled by her dad's odd behavior and his random declaration of affection.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Family, I'm home!!" Lorelai sang out.

"Hey mom."

Lorelai said brightly then she shifted reflecting Rory's mood, "Hey, yoooou …okay?" Lorelai immediately saw that Rory looked worried.

Rory lowered her voice, "Dad's acting funny, I don't know if the dark day mood is starting early this year or what…"

Lorelai joined the conspiratorial whisper, "It's not even his birthday; it can't be the dark day."

"Well, he was all choked up and nostalgic when he picked me up from the Horn of Plenty."

"Nostalgic? How?"

"I don't know, he just had that sad look in his eyes, and he told me he was proud of me for volunteering and being generous with my time."

"So he's telling you his proud…. That's all. We are always proud of you."

"He admired my big heart," Rory said flatly.

"Okay," Lorelai nodded in agreement; that was a little out of the ordinary.

"Would you just check on him please? He might open up to you. I worry."

"Well don't," Lorelai excused, but she wondered if Luke was still concerned about the bag boy. "He just… loves you and maybe he sees what a wonderfully kind person you are, and he sees how fast you're growing up. After all you are wearing my old pilgrim dress."

Rory looked down at her white and black dress, "You think that's it?"

"There's a chance, I'll go talk to him."

"I'll change and finish dinner."

Lorelai headed upstairs and found her husband sitting on the bed with a photo album. "Knock, knock."

"Aw hey."

Lorelai rounded the bed, "Didn't you hear the trumpets sound when your queen arrived? I need my kiss."

Luke closed the photo album, still marking his place with his fingers and turned to his wife as she sat beside him, "Hey."

"Hey," and Lorelai pecked at his lips, "You okay?"

Luke merely shrugged.

"What's this?" she took the photo album out of his hands and opened it where he marked it. "Oh wow, I haven't looked at these in a while…" and she flipped through the pages of candid shots of their first year of marriage. Pictures of every combination of the Stars Hollow family: the three of them together, Rory with Luke, Rory with Lorelai, Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai smiled as she traveled through time with the photos. She saw the candid shots she had taken of the soup kitchen in Hartford. Luke's old friend, Father Fred, had taken her camera to take a few family photos. Luke didn't want to be in the pictures; no doubt he didn't want to document or advertise his kind nature. Rory was standing beside Luke, her arm around her daddy's shoulders, wearing a wide smile. Lorelai jokingly had sat on Luke's lap to get him to crack a smile. It was about three years ago this time of year Luke had first taken them to the Sacred Heart Mission and Reeducation center with a batch of his and Rory's Pumpkin soup

"I remember when you first took us there. Rory was so nervous; hoping she didn't put too much brown sugar in her soup, and a little uneasy about being around….new people," Lorelai stated delicately. While the mission had a noble goal to help people, some only wanted to wallow and feel sorry for themselves, just came in for a bed and a meal, not a lecture. "I remember being nervous and worried too, but you put us at ease, you promised us nothing would happen to us, that these were good men just down on their luck. You reminded her that all she had to do was hand out the beverages at the end of the line and flash that smile, and that you would be right there if anything happened, and she finally let go of your hand. It's a good thing you do there Luke, with those other volunteers"

Luke nodded, "A lot of those guys are vets. We don't do enough for them." Luke always thought of his dad when he saw a man in uniform; He imagined that's what interested his father with that particular mission, it was what compelled Luke to continue what his father started, and had made a family tradition.

"I know, but you bring them in with a hot meal, and Father Fred does his thing. He helps clean them up, find them jobs, lets them get back on their feet." Lorelai studied Luke and saw how focused he was on the pictures of young Rory. "Luke, what is it?"

"Nothing," Luke stood to go down to dinner.

Lorelai flipped through more pictures, she knew Luke still felt the loss of his father acutely, but it was way too early in the month for his dark day mood to set in.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke really didn't want to go to Doose's right now. First off it was Friday; he was already dreading the Gilmore dinner, fearing the aftershocks of Emily's recent discovery. The last thing he needed today was to deal with Taylor. Secondly, he hated giving Taylor any business, but it was better than driving to the next town, which would take longer and inconvenience him further. Thirdly, it was stupid to go over there just for cream, but the diner had run out and his customers would be expecting cream with their coffee. Luke made a note to order more when he called his supplier to place his order tomorrow, hopefully he will get it by Monday. The last reason he really didn't want to enter the market was, Friday afternoon, after school, there was a good chance the bag boy would be there.

Luke didn't know what he would do if he were face to face with the hand holding, floppy haired Romeo trying to woo his Rory. Luke focused his mission in his mind, _Go in, get cream, get out as quickly as possible, go in, get six cartons of cream, and get out as quickly as possible_.

Luke took a breath as if he was going underwater and he opened the door. His eyes immediately saw the bag boy arranging cans for some sort of Thanksgiving display Taylor had concocted. Luke grabbed a basket and headed to the refrigerated section in the back and much to his dismay he was met by Taylor coming out of the back room. "Why Luke? I must say I'm surprised to see you here…"

"You're the only market in town Taylor, and food is a necessity, do the math," Luke said dully.

"Well, it's just that you usually send Lorelai or Rory so you don't have to come in here."

"Rory's at school, Lorelai's at work, the diner is across the street; again pretty simple equation to figure out," Luke grabbed his six cartons, figuring two per day would last him till his supply order came through.

"Well, you don't need to be rude about it, Luke," Taylor said in his best feigned hurt tone.

Luke looked up and saw the bag boy again, doing what bag boys do; bagging groceries, taking a break from his display arrangement since his bagging services were needed. Since he had one of the pulses of town information standing next to him and annoying him, Luke decide to make that annoyance useful. "Hey Taylor, who is that kid?" thumbing toward Dean.

"Aw, that's Dean Forester, his family moved here from Chicago a few months back. Maybe if you came in more often you would know more about my staffing changes."

"What else do you know about him?" Luke pressed.

"Well, for one he's desperately in need of a hair cut; but other than that… he's a dedicate worker, respectful, always comes in early or stays late if I need him to, willing to work holidays…Why?" Taylor asks curiously.

"No reason," Luke grumbled, as he took his place in line. Through Luke's intense study of the bag boy, he decided Taylor was right; the kid needed a haircut. Luke watched the bag boy as he joked with his current customer and Gabby the cashier. Rory was probably on her bus now, making her way back to town while this Casanova was flirting with a co-worker. What if Rory really liked this boy and he was so willing to callously break her heart.

Luke knew he wasn't making much sense, but Gabby got his attention, "Mr. Danes? Are you ready?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Luke apologized, focused on his wallet while eyeing the bag boy handling his fragile cartons of cream, "Be careful with those," Luke warned.

"Yes, sir," Dean nodded.

Luke scowled at the bouncing hair as he paid. When Gabby handed him his change, and the bag boy handed him his cream, Luke noticed Dean had double bagged without being asked. Luke wondered if Dean even knew who he was; that he was the father of a girl the bag boy was trying to dupe with his charms. Luke took his change and his cream and stalked out of the market. It wasn't going to be that easy; the bag boy could throw around as many sirs as he wanted, Luke was going to hold this kid up to the highest scrutiny.

Luke couldn't think about that now; he had to drop off the cream for Ben to use, and then he had to go home and put on a suit for Emily Gilmore.

7777777777777777777777777777777

As they got out of the Jeep in front of the Gilmore manor, Lorelai asked Luke, "You okay, Hon?" Luke still seemed a bit moody and less than forthcoming with details of his day on the drive to Hartford.

"Yeah, ran out of cream today…" Luke muttered, trying not to think about Rory and the bag boy.

Ever Miss Sunshine, Lorelai eased, "You know, you can always buy more…"

"Yeah, well I had to go to Doose's today…"

Suddenly, Rory dropped her purse behind her parents and Lorelai looked back thinking nothing of it, but Luke noted Rory's reaction of him going to the market where the bag boy worked.

Lorelai understood her husband's annoyance, "Did you have to talk to Taylor?"

"Yeah," in his head Luke went over the little bit of information he learned about the bag boy again.

"Well, look on the bright side," Lorelai took his arm, "…for the next two hours you won't have to see him; you'll just have to deal with my mother," Lorelai said wryly.

"Six of one…" Luke grumbled, pulling on his tie.

The week seemed to fly by and there the Danes were again at the front door of the Gilmores. Emily hadn't tried to call them all week and Lorelai hoped she wasn't going to make an issue of the baby trials.

Rory meekly came up beside her folks and rang the doorbell.

The front door opened and a nameless maid escorted the trio into the living room. Everything seemed normal until Lorelai caught sight of her parents arguing on the way into the living room, whispering harshly.

"I just don't understand why you had to invite him here…" Richard said to his wife.

"Quiet, just follow my lead." Emily then plastered on a smile to greet her guests, "Hello Rory."

Right then, Lorelai knew something was up.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa."

Richard seemed uneasy and just as in the dark as they were.

"Rory why don't you come with me, I want to show you something very special."

"Um okay?" and Rory got up from her seat and let her grandmother lead her up the staircase.

As soon as Emily disappeared, Lorelai leaned toward Richard, "Alright, Dad what's going on?"

"I haven't the foggiest," he said honestly.

"Come on, she's up to something, tell me so I can be prepared…"

"All I know is she asked me for the Yale alumni association's number and that we are to expect another guest at dinner."

It was very perplexing. These were supposed to be family dinners, why were "outsiders" being let into the inner sanctum.

Emily returned down the staircase, without Rory.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I've set her up upstairs. Desiree will bring her dinner."

"Set her up? Did we leave her instruction manual at home?"

"No Lorelai," Emily said in a tired tone, "There are some movies up there and TV, books."

"Okay? So why does she get the special treatment. I like movies."

Emily tried not to react to the term "special treatment", "We are having a guest, and I didn't want Rory to be… bored by the conversation."

"Now we're getting to it," Lorelai interrogated, imitating the best bad cops she had ever seen on the big screen, "Who's the guest?"

"Just a friend of your father's from Yale."

Richard didn't want any part of his wife's mischief, "Emily, I have no idea who you invited, I've never met this man before…"

"Well, he was at Yale around the time you were."

Lorelai piped in again, "It's a big school; so you invited a stranger here… to our family dinner?"

"We're being ambushed," Luke grunted in a low tone only Lorelai could hear.

"You think?" Lorelai scoffed at her husband. "What are you up to, Mom?"

"Just sit down and have a drink. I need to check on Rory's dinner."

Lorelai stood up in frustration, almost tempted to follow her retreating mother and press further, but she turned back to her husband instead, "I don't like this."

"Okay, calm down," Luke stood with her.

"No, I will not. She's up to something and it's big and I don't like big, unwelcome surprises…"

Richard wanted to ask them if they knew what was going on to explain Emily's peculiar behavior the last few days, but he merely cleared his throat to signal his daughter that she should quiet down.

Suddenly the maid appeared escorting a gentleman around Richard's age, "Um Emily?" he asked Lorelai sounding unsure.

"No, she went to check on her other puppets," Lorelai scoffed.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

Richard took over introductions, and stood, "I'm Richard Gilmore, Emily's husband."

"Ah, yes the Yale man," the man was relieved, "Philip Gorgon, Dr. Philip Gorgon."

"Doctor?" Lorelai turned around quickly, _she didn't_!

"You'll have to excuse my daughter, her humor takes some getting used to," Richard gestured toward the married couple; "This is Lorelai my daughter and her husband Luke."

"Ah, yes," Phillip nervously laughed, "Emily has told me all about the two of you."

"Has she, really?" Lorelai raised an impatient brow.

Emily entered extending her hand, "Aw, you arrived, Philip?"

"Emily, yes, it's a pleasure to meet you at last… from our conversation over the phone…"

All these pleasantries and people talking around her were driving Lorelai crazy and she hollered, "Time out!"

The three elders were startled by the outburst, and Luke took her hand to ease her.

Staring at her clueless father, her deceptive mother, and an ignorant accomplice, Lorelai asked, "Don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell is going on here?"

Emily primly stated to cover her daughter's tantrum, "This is Dr. Philip Gorgon; and he's here to speak to you."

"Doctor? Why does Lorelai need a doctor?" Richard asked confused and concerned.

Lorelai was touched by her father's concern, and although she wanted to cry and scream at the same time, she remained focused, "I can't believe you did this; no, wait, _it's you, _so yeah, I can believe it."

As Philip looked uncomfortable over the family squabble he had started, Emily condescendingly explained to her daughter, "He graduated from Yale. His specialty is reproductive sciences…"

"Mom! We have a doctor."

"But he graduated from…"

"Ours graduated from Stanford. I'm more comfortable with a woman as my doctor and I don't want my daddy's frat brother looking at my…my…'princess'…"

Emily tried not to react to the unique nickname for the female anatomy, "You're father doesn't even know him, no offense, Phillip."

"Someone please answer me! Emily what is going on here? What is wrong with Lorelai?" Richard asked.

Lorelai actually felt sorry for her father, "Dad… Luke and I are trying to have a baby…" She quickly announced, not exactly the heartfelt way she intended for him to find out, "And Emily saw it her business to meddle in ours!"

"I only want to help," Emily insisted, "Now just calm down and hear the man speak…"

"No," Lorelai refused, "Luke, could you please get Rory and my coat." Luke had had enough as well, and followed the instructions. "I'm sorry Phillip, was it?" Lorelai apologized, "I'm sure you're a very nice man, and very good at what you do. But I will not participate in this circus," Lorelai briskly walked toward the door.

Emily followed her daughter, "Lorelai, what about dinner… we have an agreement…Fridays are…"

"…Fridays are your night, I know," Lorelai rebuked, "then make next week's dinner a twelve course, six hour extravaganza of food to make up for tonight, and keep next week to just family, but for now, me and _my family_ are out of here…."

As she turned to the door, Lorelai saw Luke and Rory descending the stair case, "Dad, what's going on?" Rory asked.

"We're leaving… say goodnight Rory."

"Um, night Grandma, Grandpa, … night…stranger…"

777777777777777777777

Lorelai lay in bed, and her husband joined her. "Hey"

"Hi," Lorelai said mirthlessly.

"You okay?"

"My mother enlisted a doctor with a specialty in reproductive sciences to ambush us at dinner… how do you think I feel?"

Luke knew it was rhetorical ridiculous question, "Well, she could have shanghaied us instead…"

"I so don't want to know what that would have entailed," Lorelai pictured Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory, experimenting with impregnating women, or worse the spaceship from the V miniseries and she'd end up with a lizard baby, forked tongue darting as the baby cried. Lorelai looked at her husband with unusual stern, "Aren't you upset about this?"

"Well yeah, it was completely inappropriate and uncomfortable; but you stood your ground, and hopefully she'll get the message and that will be the end of it," Luke kissed her neck.

"Luke? Do you not know what family you married into? It will never be the end of it… She's not over my getting pregnant in high school; she still can't believe I married you! She's like….like a… amazing, super… grudge holder…"

"Good one…"

Lorelai slapped her pillow, "Well, I'm upset and I can't think of anything pithy to say!"

"Lorelai, come on," Luke pulled her closer.

"Luke…"

"No, come on, talk about something else… tell me how you're going to embarrass me for my birthday."

"Aw, God, I still have no idea what to get you…"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Lorelai, just sleep with me."

"So bold?" Lorelai chuckled, "Dirty."

"You know what I meant," and Luke held her through the night. Holding her, he didn't have to worry about babies or Rory and the bag boy; he could focus on his wife and comforting her.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke was left to his evening shift to close the diner while Rory and Lorelai went shopping for Luke's approaching birthday. After the shopping trip, Lorelai had talked her daughter into eating something Luke wouldn't have approved of, a pair of ice cream cones from Weston's for a late dessert.

"I need to hide my gift in your room," Lorelai posed.

"Why?"

"Because I share my room with the birthday boy and he may find it! Now tell me a good hiding place…"

"Why do you need to hide your gift in my room, you have nothing… it's pretty easy to hide nothing…"

"Well, when I do, I will still need a place to hide it…I still share a room…"

"With a boy…" Rory looked at how Lorelai attacked her ice cream cone, "Dad's going to be mad; all this sugar in your system so late in the evening."

"I'm going to eat better," Lorelai defended, "…just as soon as I'm pregnant."

"But what you eat now is just as important as when the blessed event happens," Rory countered.

"Come on," Lorelai whined, "I needed a pick me up. My mother knows I'm having sex with my husband, enlisted a doctor to speak to us and speaking of said husband… I still have to figure out what to get daddy dearest for his birthday. I mean he has me, what more does he need?"

"Well sure," Rory agreed with a chuckle. "He is hard to shop for…"

"I mean, I know what I want to give him, but it's kind of a gift for me too…and for you, and I need his help."

"No baby talk…"

"That's not baby talk."

"You are referring to a baby; that is baby talk…"

"I'm referring to the conception of a baby…"

"Not much better…"

"Fine" and Lorelai adopted a small, cutesy voice, "So what are you getting daddy for his birthday?"

"I have a few ideas."

"Do you need mommy's help?" keeping up the obnoxious adorable voice.

"I've got it covered thanks."

"You're no fun," Lorelai frowned, her voice returning to normal, Lorelai eyed Rory, "What did you get him?"

"A gift."

"Of what?"

"Something he…doesn't have?"

"Is yours better than mine?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. Since you have no ideas to tell me…"

"Well, what is it?" Lorelai insisted.

"I'm not going to say."

"Not even a hint?"

"No."

"I am you mother."

"It's not that far away now. You just have to be patient and can be surprised with dad."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes; then licked the drippings of her cone.

Rory observed, "How is it that it's the middle of fall and we are able to stand cold ice cream when it's like 55 degrees out?"

"That's easy; because we only have so much time away from Hartford and my mother's snooty menu."

"How can food be snooty?"

"It's all in how it's prepared. Noses in the air so the chefs don't even know what they're putting in the food; I swear, that's how man first decided to eat goose liver… accidentally," Lorelai threw out her cone in a garbage can.

"I think it was on a dare…" Rory chimed in.

Lorelai smiled, " I like food that considers me it's equal, see, look here," Lorelai stopped in front of the diner, and gestured to the large window, "Here is a place that is not snooty, but straight forward, to the point and most definitely my equal." The girls watched as Luke went about his closing duties, oblivious to his sudden audience.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I can't believe Grandma ambushed you…."

"Please let's not talk about it…"

"I'm on your side and the way she handled it was completely wrong but…"

"But?" there were no buts when it came to Emily. Lorelai was right, and Emily was wrong, always. End of story.

"She may have a point; maybe you should call your doctor…"

Lorelai hadn't told Rory about the agreement the Danes parents had struck; "Your father and I have an understanding already. We have an appointment in January … if I'm not pregnant by then. We're going to ask Dr. Alberta for a referral…for a ... fertility specialist."

"You never said anything…"

"Well, we're hoping there wouldn't be a need. Hoping to use that as our first sonogram, not an embarrassing 'guess who's not fertile' game show."

"Well you had me..."

"I might not be the problem."

Rory then realized what her mother was alluding too.

"And believe me, I'm know your dad wants to avoid 'the room' more than anything."

"The room?" Rory asked quizzically.

"You know, the room," Lorelai stressed, "Guy goes in by himself, with 'reading material'" Lorelai made air quotes.

Rory understood, that would be demoralizing and mortifying for any man, but particularly for a man like her father. Rory didn't know what else to say, they were supposed to be planning a happy birthday for him, not speculating on his fertility. Rory simply stated; "…I hope you and dad get what you want. …Soon …"

"We will," Lorelai said positively, but the end of the year was drawing closer. Maybe they just had to accept the doctor's appointment and specialists' help to get their prize child, one way or another.

Rory noticed Lorelai was absently playing with her wedding rings again. Then Lorelai snapped out of her daze and suggested, "What do you say should we help dear old dad?"

"Why not?" Rory smiled, who missed the routine of her occasional diner duties. As Lorelai stepped inside first, Rory saw Dean across the square and he wasn't alone. It was Saturday night, date night, time to hang out with friends and pick up girls. Dean was congregating with a group of boys, presumably from his class, whooping it up and ragging on each other.

At least this display confirmed to Rory that Dean had a social life outside Doose's market. He did hang out with friends and go to movies. He was laughing at his friends' antics when he looked over and noticed her; Dean offered her a small wave across the square.

Embarrassed to have been caught watching him again as he walked home with his buddies Rory quickly returned the silent greeting with a small wave of her own behind her mother's back, so her parents wouldn't see the exchange and she followed her mother into the diner.

As they entered the diner, Lorelai automatically went to kiss her husband, "Hey, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We thought we'd help you close," Lorelai wrapped her arms around his waist.

Rory thought about Dean outside, he was busy with his friends. Then she smiled at her dad as he gave her a hug, Rory could tell by how tightly he hugged her, he had a rough day without his girls; all the more reason to spoil him on his birthday and help him out now.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777  
TBC**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!!**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	17. Kiss and Don't Tell

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal

**LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…**

**Jenn and Guro: thank you for the read through and insights!!**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL WHO INVITED ME TO AND PARTICIPATED The CHAT-A-THON the other night… I'd love to do it again sometime!!**

**A/N****: Dialogue borrowed from:  
1.07 - Kiss and Tell  
written by Jenji Kohan  
directed by Rodman Flender**

7777777777777777777777777777777

CHAPTER 17  
Kiss and Don't tell

Rory had survived another day at Chilton, as she got off the bus she felt light and free. She had an evening of celebrating her dad to look forward to along with the culinary surprises of a new recipe she invented all by herself. Rory entered the diner in her Chilton uniform, "Hey, nice lull," then she realized her father wasn't around; the dining area was nothing but empty tables. "Dad?" she called out cautiously.

Luke poked his head from the back, "Aw hey, sorry was putting some eggs away."

"Since we buy in bulk, you are forgiven. Okay take two, once more with feeling," Rory grinned, "Hey, nice lull," she repeated. "Happy birthday," Rory leaned up to kiss her daddy's cheek. "You have a good day?"

"Well," Luke said dryly, "I went through the morning receipts…about three times," he said dryly.

"I thought we told you not to work too hard on your birthday?" Rory said sardonically.

"I'm just putting away the shipment."

"Dad! That is heavy lifting. That is the very definition of working hard…there's a picture of you in the dictionary!"

He knew she was teasing him, "Rory, the meat needs to go in the fridge, and the cream would spoil…"

"Well, are you ready to go home now?"

"Something came up…" Luke grumbled.

"What? Where's Ben?"

"Not coming in till five, Betty needed him to drive her home."

"Why?" knowing Betty wasn't exactly a heavy drinker, especially before five.

"She was getting her wisdom teeth out."

"Ouch." Rory winced, knowing how her father felt about any medical procedures. "Where's Caesar?"

"He is over at Gypsy's; his car was making a noise that a car should not be making. So, do you mind hanging out here for a little bit? I'm just waiting for either Ben or Caesar to get back so we can go home and do this totally unnecessary birthday celebration you and your mother insist on having," Luke playfully griped.

"Hey, you get older, you get presents, that's the rule," Rory smiled, she had quoted the same thing Dean had said to her last week. She couldn't get that stupid boy out of her head. "I have something special in mind for your birthday dinner, traditional but unconventional."

"As long as it's not raw unidentifiable marine life, I'll love it."

"Everything will be fully cooked I promise," Rory's nose wrinkled up at the memory, "I still can't believe mom thought sushi from Al's was a good idea."

"Tell me about it," knowing they wanted to avoid false pregnancy alarms at all costs, "If you want to head home and get started that's fine."

"No, I don't want the birthday boy here by himself! Hey, since it's a special occasion, maybe we can just close early give everyone the night off."

"Nah, Kirk's been circling the square for an hour trying to decide what he really wants, he took one of the menus with him, might as well stay open so I can get it back."

"It's not like you don't know where he lives?"

"Yeah, I just like to avoid his mother as much as possible," Luke countered, "You can knock out some of your homework at the counter if you want."

Wanting to be helpful, Rory asked, "Is there anything around here I can do?"

Luke mused, "Well, there's still some of today's shipment to do."

"See, you get birthday presents?"

Luke deadpanned, "It's my regular bimonthly order… if you want you can put some of that away in the storeroom."

"Have you been keeping up with my sorting system?" Rory eyed her dad.

"Not exactly," Luke sheepishly admitted.

"Dad! I gave up a beautiful summer day to get that storeroom organized,"

"I know, it's just easier to fill the open spaces…without having to …remember where it supposed to go…" Luke explained.

"I'm making you labels," Rory playfully decided for him.

"Then the gummy stuff will get on all the shelves…that stuff is impossible to get off."

"It's either that or a permanent marker, but then we can't move stuff around if necessary."

"Get to work, you," Luke said teasingly back.

Rory dumped her book bag behind the counter and took her Luke's apron off its designated hook and tied it over her Chilton uniform.

"Hon, I don't want you working in your uniform…what if it gets torn or something…."

"Then mom will fix it for me."

"Well, what if it gets messed up?"

"Fortunately I have a spare. Relax it's your birthday!"

Luke kind of rolled his eyes over this stupid celebration, but at the same time it beat the old days being single in a lonely apartment with a beer. Deep down, he loved his girls felt it necessary to mark the occasion he came into the world, not that he had much choice in the matter.

In the storeroom, Rory saw the various boxes stacked near the back door and the empty shelving units. She saw her old masking tape labels from the summer were worn and all but disappeared. She saw a box of pickles spears marked fragile and immediately thought of A Christmas Story, and wondered if they were Italian pickles. Rory propped the storeroom door open, found the box cutter and set to work.

A few minutes later, Rory heard her dad through the open door; "Aw Jeez!" then Luke poked his head into the storage room, "Hey."

"What's wrong? I heard you 'aw jeez'."

"We're out of change, I have to run over to the bank… can you watch the diner?"

"What? Leave me by myself with the hungry hordes and Kirk looming in the square," she said dryly.

"You keep doing what you're doing, if you hear the bell, come out."

Rory looked at her watch and teased, "You have twenty minutes till the bank closes…that's plenty of time to label all these shelves …."

"Rory…"

"You know in a small town, there may be a line…and only one teller…"

"We'll talk about labeling the shelves later."

"Tick tock, goes the clock."

"If something is too heavy, don't try to lift if by yourself. I'll do it later."

"Tick tock; tick tock."

"Okay, okay; I'll be back in a few."

Rory giggled at her dad as she found the box cutter again and opened the next box and discovered parts of the shipment were cases of cornstarch; no doubt her dad was stocking up for his thickening needs during the upcoming holidays. She could just taste her dad's yummy, flawlessly seasoned Thanksgiving turkey already, perfectly paired with her own brown sugar gravy, of course.

The bells above the diner door would signal if anyone came into the diner and needed to be served; so yellow box by yellow box, Rory replenished the shelves of the store room, perfectly lining up the boxes, thinking of all the fun she'd have in the kitchen with her dad with the upcoming holiday season and despite his disposition, the Danes dames would no doubt infect him with their holiday spirit. Maybe she could work in the diner over her Christmas break.

Then outside in the diner, the bells rang out, "hello" a male voice said.

"Just a minute," she answered back.

Before Rory could take a step toward the door, suddenly a figure appeared in the storeroom doorframe, "Oh, Hey."

Rory looked up from her box, "Dean…Hey," Rory nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

Dean stood in the doorway of the storeroom, and divulged an embarrassing memory, "You know, the first time I came here; I thought this was the way to the bathroom." Then Dean seemed to mental scold himself for saying something so stupid out loud.

Rory had to giggle, "Oh um no, that's the other door."

"Well, yeah, I figured that out. I like to wash my hands before… you know, I get my burger." It was the first time that Dean sounded nervous and flustered too and that put Rory more at ease and a warm smile on her face; perhaps he was just as nervous and self-conscious as she was.

"That sounds like a… sanitary practice," Rory just stood there, not knowing what else to do, completely forgetting Dean had no doubt come in for food. She needed something else to focus on other than him and his dreamy eyes.

Why did he have this effect on her? He was just a person, but he always made her feel self-conscious and nervous. Even when they were hanging out alone, she was always hoping she was saying the right thing and not embarrassing herself too much. She had laid it all on the table, telling Dean she was interested in him, which he took to mean that he would make her a beautiful bracelet for her birthday present. Rory didn't even know when Dean's birthday was, so would she be expected to reciprocate? How did anyone get anywhere in a relationship with all this painfully slow progress? Not presuming that she and Dean were starting anything.

To fill the sudden silence, Dean explained, "I was killing time before work and had a craving for the best burger in town before my shift."

"Well, you've come to the right place," Rory returned. "I'll just be a minute," taking a step toward the door, so she could hide in the kitchen while she made his burger, hoping that he'd go out and find a place to sit, so she would have a chance to collected herself. Unfortunately he was blocking her path to the kitchen.

"No problem, I've got plenty of time," Dean seemed to eye the walls cautiously, as if listening for something, "So um, is your dad around?"

"No," Rory said absently then unnecessarily explained, "He went to the bank. We're out of change. Since no one was out there… I was just restocking…" Rory nervously gestured with a box of cornstarch in her hand and went back to the shelves.

"You here by yourself?" Dean asked as he stepped more into the storeroom.

The door was open, she could make a run for it, but Rory simply smiled to keep talking to Dean, "Yeah, just your typical pre-dinner lull." Why is he moving closer?

"We don't have pre-dinner lulls at the market, usually everyone is on their way home from work, buying stuff for dinner, you know."

"Well, we offer to do the cooking for them," Rory said wisely back.

"So, you're saying you're my competition?" Dean joked.

"I'm saying that we give them a break, when they are tired of cooking for themselves we get them a deserved respite."

"I see," Dean smiled.

"…And should they make it a daily habit to dine at our establishment, that's fine with me, because…"

"…Your college tuition depends upon it," Dean finished, having heard the joke before. It wasn't like Dean hadn't seen her in her Luke's apron before, but the logo on her chest seemed to stake a claim and made him feel like her father was still in the room.

"Hey, if it's so busy at the market at this time…what are you doing here?"

"Well, a boy's gotta eat…" he said causally, "It's before my shift… and… I wanted to see you…"

Rory felt a strange twinge in her chest as if her heart was swelling with hope and was going to burst through the coffee cup logo. Then she realized, "… I owe you a burger don't I…I should start on that…" she mused as means of escape, but also, deep down she thought she could impress him with a fantastic burger, or she could royally mess it up and kill him as a result of her nerves.

Seeing the boxes she was emptying and the shelves she was restocking, Dean offered, "Do you… want some help back here? I'm a master of the stock at Doose's."

"It's not much, really. I'll finish it after I make your burger; besides you're not on the insurance, I am."

"Well, I'm on Doose's insurance."

"Given the merry war between my dad and Taylor, I don't think it's a good idea."

Dean stepped closer to her and the boxes she was unloading, "Come on, you get your work done then you're free… to… talk…"

Rory did want to keep talking to Dean, and they were just putting boxes of cornstarch on a shelf; what's the worst that could happen? "Okay. But I'll use the box cutter…"

"Deal."

Dean eyed Rory's ensemble and teased, "So that apron really doesn't go with your uniform."

Pulled out of her internal turmoil and with a much needed change of subject to focus on; Rory defended herself, "I'm helping out my dad, which takes precedence over fashion sense. I like your apron too. The green goes well…with your… hair…" Rory shook her head over her stupid statement hoping he didn't see the red rapidly setting in her cheeks. She was trapped she wanted to head to the kitchen, make his burger, but she was trapped since Dean was blocking the door.

Dean timidly posed, "So did you transfer schools just for the uniform…"

"I like my uniform, blue is one of my favorite colors and there's no fashion competition everyday at school; and you can't see it with the apron on, but I sewed the buttons on with silver thread so that sets me apart from the crowd," Shut her eyes tight, unable to believe the levels of mortification she could rise to all by herself.

"I think the silver was a bold choice," Dean grinned.

They fell silent again, just quietly taking the cornstarch boxes and placing them on the shelves. Rory strained to think of a topic that would interest Dean as they worked, when Dean spoke up again.

"You know at Dooses we have these two for three dollars," Dean having memorized the weekly specials.

"Good deal," Rory reacted, "but given we run a restaurant, we tend to buy in bulk."

"Right, right," Dean nodded, "So… you just had a desperate need for some cornstarch?"

"Yes. We have very important thickening needs, thank you." Then Rory elaborated, "With the upcoming holidays, we'll be making a lot of turkey gravy. I make my special brown sugar gravy that's always a big hit…"

"Well, then I can't wait to try it."

They were almost done with the first case, when with the next yellow box Dean pulled out; the invoice went flying out of the box, and gently floated to the ground.

Rory had just picked up another box of cornstarch as well, and noticed the paper flitting to the floor, "Oh, I need that." She leaned down pick up the paper for her dad's books. Unfortunately, Dean went down at the same time and they ended up crashing heads.

"Ow!" Rory exclaimed as she rubbed the sensitive spot on her forehead.

Dean was wincing from his own pain, "Sorry, are you all right?"

Rory just sunk to sit on the floor, in her apron and skirt, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little accident prone apparently," feeling like she was making a complete idiot out of herself in front of Dean.

"Let me see," Dean knelt in front of her.

"No, its fine, it's…" Before she knew it, Dean was brushing her hair aside to examine her forehead. He was touching her so tenderly, so sweetly, so full of concern. Their eyes met, inches away from each other; Dean seemed off balanced and distracted by the contact as well. Rory didn't know if it was the collision making her dizzy, short of breath or if it was the fact that Dean was closer to her than ever before.

"It doesn't look that bad?" he said preoccupied himself, no doubt sucked in by the infamous blue eyes. Dean then decided to lean down and kissed her.

Rory sat there stunned, her eyes went wide; she sat there on the storeroom, floor paralyzed with a box of cornstarch on her lap, as Dean pressed his lips to hers. She tried to remain calm, tried not to breathe abnormally for fear the movement would make it end, but inside she was completely freaking out. She didn't know what to do; she suddenly tried to recall a movie love scene for what she should do. She had to do something to let Dean know she didn't mind what he was doing.

Just as quickly as it began, Dean pulled away; they just stared at each other while on the floor. Dean nervously cleared his throat over her lack of reaction, and helped Rory up off the ground.

"Thank you," Rory said absently, still clinging to the box of cornstarch in her right hand to have some sort of grasp of what was reality. Did that really happen? Or was it just my imagination? Do I have some sort of Dean Delirium where I imagined he would kiss me?

Both stood there unsure of what to do with themselves; Dean stuttered, "… Um… I should go…"

Rory suddenly regained control of her motor functions, and with her left hand grabbed Dean's coat to keep him from leaving.

Dean looked at her hand and saw the bracelet and medallion again; he met her eyes again and had the courage to smile. She didn't want him to go. When she smiled back at him, he leaned down again.

Rory clutched the cornstarch close to her chest with her right hand as Dean took her left hand off his jacket so he could get closer to her. Rory automatically let her left arm drape around Dean's shoulder, as she returned the pressure Dean applied. If Rory hadn't been so focused on enjoying the affection, she would have observed how instinctual the act of kissing was.

She didn't know how long they stood like that, time seemed to move fast and slow at the same time; but suddenly, the diner bells rang out again, along with her dad's voice, "Rory? I'm back."

Rory quickly separated from Dean in a panic, "You have get out of here; if my dad finds you back here…"

"Where should I go?" Dean shrugged, looking at the door he entered, knowing he was trapped.

"The back door, go; I'll keep him out there."

"Rory? I'm back," Luke called again. There was another voice with her dad.

Rory dreaded who it could have been. What if it was her mom? Her mom and dad catching her with a boy in the storeroom; that was not good.

Rory recognized the other voice as Kirk Gleason's, "So what are your specials again? 'Cause their not on the menu"

"Read the board Kirk, it changes every day."

"That's not true," Kirk complained, "Before you started dating Lorelai it was Luke's French toast for years." Kirk examined the menu, "Can I get an extra side without paying extra?"

"No" Luke said impatiently.

"Hmmm," Kirk considered, "Is the meatloaf any good today?"

"For the love of…Rory!!" Luke insisted.

"Coming, Dad, I'm just…" she looked at Dean, "… putting stuff away," Rory called back as she pushed Dean toward the back of the building, "Go, go."

"I'll see you later," Dean whispered.

"Yes, fine, Go…" Rory didn't mean to sound so harsh, but time was an issue, she was trying to protect Dean.

Rory met her dad at the curtain separating the dining room from the behind the scenes of the diner. "Hi?" she flashed an innocent smile.

"Could you please deal with Kirk…he saw me coming back from the bank and just started following me like a lost dog."

"Sure, sure, no problem."

Luke had a box of rolled coins to take to the safe upstairs, "Anyone come in?"

"No, No, no, just me," all by myself… kissing a boy, Aw Jeez; her brain was still wrapping around the concept.

"You okay? You sound…out of breath?"

"Mm hmm," Oh God, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, "just restocking? It's… laborious," she excused.

"Well, don't strain yourself," Luke chuckled, then his eyes went to her forehead, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Rory discreetly held her breath.

"Did you bump your head?" Luke examined Rory closely, his annoyance with Kirk melting into concern for Rory. Luke tucked the box of coins under his one arm to free his other hand to examine Rory's forehead.

Rory touched the sensitive spot where she and Dean bumped heads, just before they kissed, and she tried not to appear guilty, "Oh yeah, I dropped the invoice from the box and my head was… abruptly introduced to the shelf."

"You sure you're okay?"

Moments before it had been Dean examining her bump; "Yeah, I'm fine really," Rory dismissed, but inside she was screaming, I just got kissed!! It finally registered in her brain that a boy had kissed her. It wasn't long, but still it happened, twice!! And it had been incredible; she had a strange butterfly tingly sensation all over and she couldn't wait until she saw Dean again.

"Well, that's what you get for wanting to label them," Luke teased, he was still concerned but relieved that she seemed okay, then he looked into the store room, "Why is the back door open?"

"Oh," Rory looked back at the door Dean had left ajar. Thinking on her toes, Rory excused, "I wanted some air… you know, after I bumped my head."

"You can't just leave it open like that, someone could come in," Luke went to the back door to close it.

"I know. I'm sorry"; while her dad was occupied with the door, she slipped the cornstarch she had held while Dean kissed her into her book bag behind the counter. Kirk was so engrossed with the menu and comparing it with the specials board he didn't seem to notice. She didn't know why she did it… why she wanted to save the cornstarch like a precious memento; it was stupid, seemed like something her mom would do, maybe that is why she did it. When she stood up, through the large windows of the diner, she saw Dean crossing the square, casually making his way to work. Rory forced herself to go back into the storeroom and took another box of cornstarch from the case and put it on the shelf. "Good news is its Stars Hollow, so I wasn't in any real danger."

After a quick glance down the alley, Luke made sure the door was fully closed, he returned to Rory and stopped her from doing anymore work, "Cut that out, you already hurt yourself; you sure you don't want to sit down or anything?"

"No, really, I'm fine." More than fine, I just got kissed!

"Can I make you some tea or something?" Luke offered.

"No, really, but could I run over to the Kim's."

"Rory, you just hit your head? Now you want to run off and…"

"Just across the street; I …forgot …."

"Yeah you forgot because you just hit your head…" Luke argued.

"No, Lane wanted…. to lend me a CD…it's a very, very good CD… and she said I just …have to hear it."

"Alright, I'll just take this up to the safe, but if you're not back in ten minutes I'm going to assume you passed out on the way there." Rory anxiously waited for her dad to return so she could tell her best friend that she got kissed, twice.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory ran out of the diner, crossed the square to burst into Kim's antiques, "Lane? Lane?"

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Roy just blurted out, "I got kissed!"

"What?"

"And I think I just stole from my dad!"

"What?" Lane doubled.

"I stole a box of cornstarch from our shipment today."

"Why? Wait; are you serious you got kissed? Who kissed you?"

"Dean."

"The new kid?"

"Yes."

"You got the new kid? Oh my God!"

"It happened so fast. I was just standing there…"

"Where?"

"In the store room"

"Of the diner? He kissed you in the diner?"

Rory nodded emphatically.

Lane was confused, "Where was your dad?"

"He went to the bank for change. Oh my God. I can't breathe."

"OK, sit down."

Rory gulped, "No, I can't sit down. I'm too …" she couldn't find the words and gesticulated wildly with her hands, "Oh my God, He kissed me!"

"Shhh," Lane looked over her shoulder, "My mom…" Lane moved Rory away from the center of the store to by a window behinds some bureaus and lowered their voices "So? Tell me everything."

"So I went to the diner to pick up my dad for his birthday dinner…"

"Oh my God, you got kissed on your dad's birthday…"

"I know, he's going to freak…"

"Happy birthday to you! Well, figure that out later…Get back to the kiss … what happened next?"

"Well, I was in the storeroom putting away his shipment, and Dad went to the bank… Dean came in…helped me put cornstarch away… we bumped heads and he kissed me."

"Did he kiss you accidentally, as a result of bumping heads?"

"No, no, an invoice fell out of the carton we were working on, and we both went for it…"

"Each other? Or the invoice…?"

"The invoice. So we both leaned down, conked heads. I sat on the floor nursing my bump and he was checking my bump… and… then he kissed me."

"Oh Wow!" Lane exclaimed. "Nice bedside manner."

"Lane!"

"What happened next?"

"Well, then he helped me off the floor… he was all scared and nervous cause I was stunned, I couldn't say anything, but when he

"I'm so jealous! That's it; I've got to get some dumb, ugly friends."

"I have to go tell my mom."

"Okay, call me later."

"OK."

Rory started to leave then stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't."

"You can't leave? It's sing your favorite hymn night at the Kim house. Make a run for it."

"No, My folks don't know about Dean I can't tell them…" then Rory realized, "…and I'm making dinner tonight for my dad," Rory self scolded, "I get my first kiss on my dad's birthday…Nice one, Rory; what is wrong with me?"

"So tell them."

"The last time the subject of boys came up it got very ugly."

"Well that was different. They thought you were gonna to quit school over a guy."

"Yes, over Dean. The very guy."

"OK, fine, but they don't have to know it was him."

"They'll know."

"How?"

"It's me; I don't do guys, so that fact that one caught my interest is a dead giveaway, what are the odds of it happening twice with different guys?" Rory insisted, "What do I do?"

"Well maybe they'll be more open to the concept now that you're in school and doing so well and everything."

Rory was still fearful, "Maybe."

"Try it."

"OK." Rory sighed, "I got to go. I'm making an Italian extravaganza for dad's birthday meal."

"Well, good, see, put them in a food coma and tell them…"

"I'll consider the strategy."

Before Rory left, Lane stopped her again, "Hey, was it great?"

Rory's heart fluttered at the mere thought of it again, "It was perfect."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Rory felt exhilarated, she and Dean kissed. She still didn't have a date, but that didn't matter, if they had kissed, a date shouldn't be too far behind. What did she care she got kissed, she'd be flying high on this for the next week. She'd find a way to tell her parents, but right now she wanted to enjoy the moment, enjoy the event, memorize the smell of the air, and what she was wearing, and treasure forever the box of cornstarch she pilfered from her dad.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was uncharacteristically humming as she prepared her lasagna rolls. Luke found this behavior strange, Rory was one to sing off key while listening to a CD, but she hadn't pressed play on the radio in the kitchen. Luke tried to watch the pre-game show to Monday night football, but he really didn't care about either team, Vikings vs. the Packers.

Lorelai came home, and put her purse and coat on the foyer table, "Something smells good in this house!" she hollered into the kitchen, then went to the couch to say hello to her husband, "Happy Birthday," Lorelai kissed his cheek, while Luke sat vacantly staring at the TV with his arms crossed. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Luke said tight lipped.

"Come on, tell me…"

"Sh sh," Luke signaled as Rory came in.

"Stuffed Mushrooms and Brushetta," she cheerily placed on the coffee table and went humming her merry way back to the kitchen.

"Well, she's in a good mood," Lorelai observed.

"I know," Luke said firmly.

"Do you know why she's in a good mood?"

"I think it's the bag boy…."

"What? Luke come on…"

"The other day I saw them talking at the Horn of Plenty…"

"So it took her all weekend to process that a boy talked to her," Lorelai whispered back.

"No, but she's humming?"

"So… she's got a song stuck in her head; haul her away, she's humming a pop song."

"Keep your voice down."

"Did you ever think that maybe she's happy to be making dinner for her Daddy to celebrate his birthday? She gets a chance to cook again?"

Luke defended his hunch, "She's been acting weird since I came back from the bank…"

"Okay?" Lorelai humored him, not knowing what he was talking about, "What happened?" she asked determined to prove he was over reacting by dismissing Rory's behavior point by point.

"I don't know… I've been racking my brain on what changed. She came into the diner from the bus, saw I had a lull… wished me a happy birthday… she worked in the store room…"

"Sh, sh," Lorelai signaled when she heard Rory coming.

"Baked Zucchini…" the Rory noticed, "You're not eating…"

"Aw hon," Lorelai covered for her husband, "he's absorbing his… useless sports stats…" waving at the TV.

"I don't know what's being made for dinner I don't want to fill up too much," Luke played along, studying his daughter.

"The mushroom caps are your favorite, and I'm making a surprise, and you'll spoil it if I tell you. Mom, make him eat a few please…" and Rory went back to the kitchen.

Lorelai grabbed a mushroom cap for herself, "Okay, she was working in the store room, and…" Lorelai begged for details as she took a bite.

"Well, I went to the bank, when I came back…she had bummed her head…the door to the alley was open…"

A bump on the head? A mysterious open door? Something clicked for Lorelai, her years of hiding boys from her mother; Once she had a boy hidden in her closet and of course Emily wouldn't leave, so Lorelai had to pretend to get sick to her stomach just to get Emily out of the room long enough for what's-his-name to climb out the window and down the tree. It didn't matter. He fell, broke his leg. And both were grounded. She didn't want to disclose her fears to Luke, knowing how protective he could be, Lorelai would have to investigate a little on her own, but Luke might be right, it might be the bag boy.

"…and I can't shake this feeling that the bag boy has something to do with it, I just can't put my finger on what it is."

Unfortunately, Luke's gut was usually right, and he wouldn't sleep easy until he knew what was going on with Rory, but he was too scared to ask.

"You want me to use my woman's intuition?" Lorelai asked soothingly, though she had a pretty good hunch herself.

"Sure, I can't figure it out."

Lorelai stood up and headed for the kitchen. She found Rory watching something in her pan on the range. "Keep him in the living room, and don't tell him what I'm making."

"What are you making?" Lorelai whispered playfully.

Rory happily whispered, "A new take on an old favorite; Lasagna Rolls."

"Well since your dad is the lasagna king he should appreciate that."

"He hates it when you call him that."

"Yes but he loves me … so, what is a lasagna roll?"

Rory was proud to explain, "Well, I took the noodles, like you do, and instead and of layering them in a baking dish, I rolled the cheese inside for individual servings..."

"Wow, neat," Lorelai forced a smile, "like manicotti."

"Well, sure that may have been some my inspiration, but this has the curly edges, and while I love dad's lasagna, any lasagna can be so sloppy to cut into…"

"Yeah, wow, that sucks," Lorelai feigned interest again. "So how are you?"

A glimmer of apprehension crossed Rory's face, it was slight, but it was there; then Rory laughed off the question, "What do you mean?"

Knowing she had hit close to the mark, Lorelai pressed on, "Well, I haven't seen you all day, how was school?"

"It was, you know school, I learned stuff, but I was anxious to get home."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Rory laughed again, "because I knew I had a lot of work to do for dad's birthday dinner, I wanted to make today special for him since I know he wouldn't take the day off"; but Rory knew the day turned out to be special and momentous for her.

"Okay, well don't stress too much…you have school work, too…"

"Don't worry; I premade those mushroom caps and the tiramisu while you were shopping yesterday."

"Tiramisu, yay…"

"I used decaf…" Rory informed.

"Yay," Lorelai repeated a slightly less enthused, "Um hey, I need to get my gift … can I get it from your room?"

"Sure…"

"Great," Lorelai went into Rory's bedroom, and pulled out her packages from behind Rory's desk. On her way out Lorelai noticed a box of cornstarch looking very out of place on Rory's vanity. "Hey Rory…"

Rory came in with a quiet voice as to not tip off her dad, "Didn't you find it… there's more in the wardrobe."

"No, I did, but what's with the cornstarch??" Lorelai held up the box and cocking her head to the side, waiting for her daughter's explanation.

"Aw, well that's personal," Rory feigned, restraining the urge to swipe the box right out of her mother's grasp.

"What's personal about cornstarch?" Lorelai chuckled. "I thought you had a strict no food in your room policy, unless it was during finals."

"Well, um, you see… strictly speaking… cornstarch isn't food, though it's used in food," Rory rambled, " It's an ingredient. So I am not violating any of my own policies."

"Um, okay?" Lorelai eyed the yellow box wondering how cornstarch could be "personal".

"…and you know cornstarch has other uses."

"Um… okay?" Lorelai raised her brow, and put the box back down on the vanity, "I so don't need to know what?" focusing on the gifts in her hands, "So, I'm just going to get this to your dad." Lorelai knew there was something special hence the misdirecting. Lorelai decided to let it be for now; tonight was supposed to be all about her husband.

As soon as her mother left her room Rory took the special yellow box off her vanity. She struggled to find a special hiding place for it. She didn't want to just cast it aside carelessly. She just needed a safe place she could hide it so she wouldn't get the same curious questions from her father.

Rory searched around her room for a hiding place. Under her bed? She knew from when she had a chicken pox that was a bad idea, it gets dirty under there. In her night stand? Rory when to her desk and pulled open a drawer with her school supplies in it; the box wouldn't fit. The book shelves would be too obvious. However, she went to her book dresser and opened the middle drawer, she roomed a hardcover book of Pushkin and replaced the cornstarch in its stead. "Forgive me, Alexander," she said to the book, "but you didn't kiss me today and you are already dead …but if dad finds out about Dean…" Rory told the book. She didn't know what would happen, but she felt she needed time to enjoy the new feelings springing up inside her before she could explain the situation to her folks.

As she closed the drawer and began searching her shelf for a new home for Pushkin.

"Rory come on! Present time!!" Lorelai called from the living room.

"I'm coming" Rory took a deep calming breath and got her gift for her dad.

**77777777777777777777777777**

**I wrote this chapter months before Madonna and 4 minutes came out (tick, tock, tick tock). So there! I have archives to prove it!**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777  
TBC**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!!**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	18. Kiss And Your Parents Find Out

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**LOCALIZY: you are still the Queen of all that is awesome and GOOD…**

**Jenn and Guro: thank you for the read through and insights!!**

**AKARANA: for your insight and valued opinion.**

**A/N: I know there was a LACK of L/L in the last chapter the reason was 5 whole pages were missing from the end of 17!! I know right? I don't know how that happened but it did. SO…Tuesday and Wednesday(in my GG world) were the missing scenes that I've hodge podged at the beginning here….**

**17 was supposed to have a little more LL and and I understand and respect why the fans were upset… I could spit on myself!!**

**Anyway… moving on, keep moving forward.**

**So I could either offer a short chapter of just the missing scenes…**

**Or we make one big 18 chapter…**

**I chose a big one!! Dirty!!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:  
1.07 - Kiss and Tell  
written by Jenji Kohan  
directed by Rodman Flender**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
Chapter 18:  
Kiss And Your Parents Find Out**

Lorelai felt a strange rumbling; at first she thought it was the sound of thunder, then she wondered if it was merely her stomach growling with hunger in the middle of the night, but in either case the sound was much too close to her ears. Lorelai squinted a single eye open and focused on her own curly tendrils draped in front of her face. After getting an awareness of where things were situated, still half-asleep, Lorelai automatically reached for her husband's face and pinched his nose. She loved her husband very much, she just didn't love his snoring; but she put up with those little annoyances so she could have "the whole package". Frankly, she was more high maintenance than he was.

Tangled together with her head on Luke's bare chest, sometimes his snoring could be like a freight train in her brain. Luke had the natural reaction and woke up suddenly, incompletely muttering, "Wha?"

"You were snoring," Lorelai explained in a groan, resting her head back on his pectoral muscle, cuddling with him again.

"Sorry," Luke said with a yawn squeezing his naked wife closer, "that can happen when I'm on my back."

"I know, all too well," Lorelai observed playfully after sleeping beside him for nearly four years.

"Maybe if someone stuck to her own side of the bed, I could sleep on my side…"

"I'm not wearing anything! I was cold; besides you can't tell me you don't enjoy my squished up boobs against your chest."

Luke sighed to signal his irritation of being woken up so suddenly and lack of contradictory answer to her point.

"If you did try to say it, you probably couldn't get past the word boobs," Lorelai tired to settle down against her husband and go back to sleep. Unfortunately she was now awake; wide awake, and when she was wide awake she liked to talk. "Luke?"

"Hmm" resting his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your birthday presents?"

"I'll have to go camping and tell you," he replied, stifling another yawn. Lorelai had got him some newer "Camping Gadgets"; Luke would try them out, but he had a feeling that he would prefer to still use his dad's equipment.

"That's not what I was talking about…"

"Yes I liked my presents …though I don't know what Rory was thinking… getting me a gaming system? I'm not exactly Mr. nimble fingers…" Luke said dully.

Instantly Lorelai broke into snickering into his chest hair, which elicited an eye roll and a bleary "Aw jeez."

"You said it!! Oh, it's just too good; I can't let that slide without a comment…" Lorelai propped up on her elbow, "Dirty! I have firsthand experience with those nimble fingers…"

"Stop please…"

"Well, I was more referring to the everyday gift of being married to your lovely wife…how she was waiting for you on our marital bed…wearing only a bow."

Luke shook his head, "Well naturally that was my favorite to unwrap," his nimble fingers already kneading circles on Lorelai's lower back.

Lorelai glanced at the clock, and then in a sultry voice suggested, "You know, we've got forty minutes till your alarm goes off."

"Is that so," Luke grinned playing along.

"And if you liked your gift so much… maybe I could give it to you again…" Lorelai closed the space between them.

Their lips met, Luke's hands grazed the sides of Lorelai's torso sending that old familiar tingle up her spine. She pulled away for a moment, "You still thinking about Rory?"

"Not at the moment," Luke's mind was more enticingly engaged.

"Good, 'cause I want to give you another present"

"You've given me enough," Luke whispered inches from Lorelai's face, "and it's not my birthday anymore."

"I know, but we could celebrate your…UN-Birthday…" that made Luke grin, "or… it could be a …father's day present…"

Luke met her eye, knowing she was referring to their yet-to-be-conceived baby. "I'm not sure I'd want the diapers as a gift."

"I do," Lorelai said in all seriousness, "I want the drool, I want the spit up. I want the first smiles, and first laughs, and first steps." Lorelai was fingering lines over Luke's chest, "I want that little person that's a little bit of me and a little bit of you to be a part of our lives already…the question is…" Lorelai made herself more comfortable on top of her hubby, "are you man enough to give it to me?"

"I'd like to be, since I'm your husband," Luke said ignoring the self doubt that had seeded inside of him.

"Yeah, that does make it terribly convenient." Lorelai kissed him, and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I think you're just the man for the job." He pulled her closer and Lorelai enjoyed his lips on her neck, "I love you Luke Danes,"

"I love you Lorelai Danes," and they celebrated Luke's UN-Birthday yet again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai sensed light, birds chirping, a new day was starting. Warm in her bed, she smiled over the events of early that morning, how a complaint about snoring could turn into another romp in the sheets with her loving husband; perhaps another chance they could finally get pregnant. Steady girl! Lorelai told herself, patience; give it some time to take root.

Then she sensed she wasn't alone and that it wasn't birds through the window watching her, she opened her eyes to see her husband. "Hey, you're dressed."

"Hey you're not," Luke grinned sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "I wanted to make sure you got up for work."

Lorelai groaned, "I don't want to go to work… Michel will be there and you won't"

"I'll see you back here for dinner," Luke kissed her goodbye; Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck to enjoy his kisses and sit up in bed with him.

Then she asked "Oh, hey what's today's special?"

"I haven't decided yet. I haven't even left the house yet."

"Can you make it Chicken pot pie today?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"I guess, you coming in for lunch?" Luke asked.

"No, I have business class, which you should remember the next time you schedule yourself an early day…but we can we can all have dinner at the diner."

"My day ends at five."

"Rory has the horn of plenty thing…and my class ends at Seven, so hopefully by seven-thirty we can all have dinner together... next time do a better schedule."

"I'm still adjusting to Rory not being available."

"I know, it's hard without Daddy's little girl. But school is more important right?"

"Right; Okay I have to go. And you need to get dressed."

"Really? I thought I would just wear this sheet toga to the diner, so you will know what I want for dessert."

"Goodbye crazy lady," Luke left for work with a day full of making chicken pot pies.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

Tuesday evening, Rory was heading to the diner to meet her parents for dinner. Lorelai was coming home from business class and Rory had done a few hours of research at the library since her horn of plenty duty got switched to Wednesday. Once again she saw that infamous green apron, the boy who had kissed her, crossing the square. She thought about running over to him to say hi to thank him for his great gift suggestion for her dad, but when she looked back at the diner to see what her parents were doing, if they would notice her talking to the boy, her mother looked directly at her and waved from the counter through the window; Spotted, she had to go straight to the diner now.

Dutifully, Rory entered the diner and sat at the counter with her mom, "Hey hon," her dad gave a drive by kiss on the cheek as he was delivering plates to their usual table by the window.

"It's so busy," Rory observed.

Lorelai chimed in, "I know, we're going to have to spread a rumor about this place to die down turn out. I'm thinking rats."

"Don't you dare," Luke warned his wife as he rounded the counter, "Need I remind you, this is half of our lively hood."

"But my table is taken!" Lorelai whined, "I like to watch the people in the square…"

"Everyone who would be in the square is in the diner having dinner," Luke countered from behind the counter.

"You need to get us a reserved sign we're your family," Lorelai complained.

Rory was also thinking of the people in the square… well, of one particular person, with a green apron; she tried to pay it no mind, just to ignore it.

"…besides do you think when I'm fat and pregnant I'll be able to perch up here on these stools?"

Luke smiled at her use of the word 'when', "I'll reserve the table when you're pregnant, till then all tables stay open."

"As if I need any more incentive," Lorelai said dryly.

Thinking of Dean just outside, an opportunity to be bold beckoned, and Rory suddenly blurted out, "I have to talk to Lane."

Both parents turned to look at Rory, "What?"

"I just remembered something…that I have to tell Lane," Rory said quickly.

Luke checked his watch, "She's probably doing her homework right now, and I don't think Mrs. Kim would want Lane distracted," knowing Mrs. Kim's stringent schedule for her daughter.

"I'll use the tree," Rory suggested, the honed technique of Rory scaling the tree to reach Lane's bedroom window.

Luke objected, leaning on the counter, "You know I hate it when you do that; that's how you broke your arm before. Can't it wait?"

Lorelai chimed in, "Yeah, call her later. We're having chicken pot pie.

"She can only take calls until 8 pm, and like you said she's doing homework now. It's really important…" Rory strained to think of an excuse, one of her favorite bands has a CD coming out? No, they know Lane would be on top of that. I want to borrow her bible, no. "It's about the…horn of plenty...schedule."

"Rory, I don't want you climbing that tree," Luke argued, "and if Mrs. Kim catches you…"

"Oh, Luke, just let her go, it'll be five minutes and we'll have our late dinner together. Come on," Lorelai urged her husband by touching his hand across the counter.

Rory assured, "I'll be back by the time you fix our plates."

Luke took that deep breath he always took right before he caved, "Fine; but be careful."

"I will," Rory promised and was out the door with everything she had carried in with her.

Lorelai raised her fork, "I'll feed you while we wait…."

Rory gulped, she could almost feel her parent's eyes on her, almost hear their perplexed debate over her odd behavior. Rory took a deep breath as she crossed the street and walked quickly across the square, presumably heading toward Kim's antiques. The crowd in the diner was likely to distract her dad, after about five more steps she dared to look back at the diner, and saw her dad delivering more plates, while her mother immersed herself in a magazine she had brought with her.

Then Rory turned her attention to the market, looking for the green apron and where Dean had disappeared to. She thought about heading to Doose's instead of Kim's, but what if Dean had been heading home when she saw him? She strained to remember Dean's schedule again and which direction he had been was walking.

Suddenly she heard a "Pst, Rory?"

Rory didn't see him, "Dean?" she whispered cautiously to the empty square.

She then saw a hand waving to her behind the wooden railings of the Gazebo. She rounded the gazebo to the far side from the diner and found him crouched down on the ground.

Rory smiled warmly, as she quickly knelt beside Dean. "Hi."

"I was hoping you'd come back out; I saw your mom go in earlier, so I was trying to keep a low profile."

"I think you were successful."

"…but then I saw you…I didn't know if you saw me duck back here."

Rory giggled, "No, I was coming from the library…you know me and my books…but I'm glad we… met up again."

Dean explained, "I didn't know if I should call you… I mean with your folks…."

"No, that's okay…" then she remembered, "Oh, I have my own cell phone now."

"You do?"

"It was a gift from my folks," She opened her book bag for a pen and paper.

"Great."

Rory scribbled the new number down, and Dean returned the favor with his own digits; Rory reminded Dean, "I only have a few minutes my folks are expecting me for dinner at the diner."

Dean continued, "Um, okay, so, well, I was wondering… um you know… given the other day…"

"The other day?" Rory asked hanging on his every word.

"Yeah, the other day …at the diner?" Dean reminded, hoping the kiss hadn't been that bad that she had forgotten about it already.

"Yes?" Rory asked with interest.

"Well, I thought that maybe we could, you know, go out…sometime."

"Go out?" Rory asked with anticipation.

"Like hang out… I mean…"

"Like a date?" Rory's smile widened.

"Well, umm yeah like a date, if you want…" he said hopefully.

Rory tried to play it cool, but she couldn't diminish her smile, "Okay, that sounds good."

"Great," Dean said with relief, "Um well, I could pick you up at your house? And we could see a movie?"

"Sure," She shyly nodded.

"Well, what about your folks?"

"Don't worry… I'll tell them…about it…." but Rory still didn't know how.

"I don't know if that's a good thing, I've seen your dad…So Friday?"

"Oh, I have dinner with my grandparents every Friday."

"Okay, well Saturday?" Dean tried not to sound too eager.

It sounds like a date. "Sounds like a… plan," she smiled cautiously optimistic. "I have to get back…"

"Sure, um" Dean tentatively leaned forward and kissed her again.

Rory returned to diner with a plan for her date. Now she just had to work out on how to tell her folks.

777777777777777777777777777

Wednesday afternoon, Lorelai had left work early because she had enough of Michele's complaining. She decided to do payroll at home. As Lorelai came into the house, she quickly sorted the mail, she saw the blinking light on the desk by the phone and decided to hit play and she heard Mrs. Kim's voice: "Lorelai, this is Mrs. Kim…"

Lorelai winced hoping that Rory hadn't blown her cover when sneaking up the tree to talk to Lane the night before.

"…I would like to remind you… again," Mrs. Kim tone was of polite annoyance, "… about the rocker you bought six weeks ago; I would appreciate it if you would pick up; today preferably."

Lorelai cringed at the overly kind overly polite voice, with just a hint of annoyance underneath. Ever since Lorelai married Luke, Mrs. Kim had been less hard on her about being a single mother for so long. Now that Rory had a stable, proper family with a man like Luke at the proverbial "helm", Mrs. Kim had been much friendlier, almost sweet, toward Lorelai. She sent over tea so that Luke and Lorelai could have their baby, but Mrs. Kim probably wouldn't understand the necessity of their Hookie-nooner the other day. Lorelai would hate to fall out of Mrs. Kim's good graces all because of a stupid rocking chair. Lorelai picked up the phone and immediately dialed her husband at the diner.

"Luke's"

"Luke," Lorelai elongated sweetly.

"What do you want?" Luke knew that tone all too well.

"I need to borrow the truck."

Without pausing, without needing to think about it, Luke flatly said "No."

"Why not?" Lorelai whined.

"Because you can't drive a stick."

"I can too!!"

"No, you can't." Luke assured, "Three years of marriage and you have never displayed the ability to drive a stick."

"That's because you never give me the opportunity."

"I did, which is how I learned and now know you can't drive a stick."

"Well, how am I to get better if I don't practice?"

"I spent a lot of time restoring that truck and I'm not about to have you eat up its transmission! What do you need it for anyway?"

"Remember that rocker I bought from Mrs. Kim?"

"No," Luke said into the phone.

"Yes, you do, the one I thought would look good on the porch… or in a nursery," Lorelai enticed delicately.

"No, you never told me about it…"

"Oh …well, I already paid for it …" Lorelai bit her lip.

"Of course you did," Luke nodded dryly.

"…but I just need to pick it up. Luke, it's been six weeks and Mrs. Kim said she wanted us to pick it up, preferably today!!"

"So now you're begging me for help on something you decided to buy on your own, but you didn't think your purchase through on how and when to get it home…."

"Please Luke. Mrs. Kim likes me now and I don't want to jeopardize our… well, distant, civil … friendship."

"Why can't you use the Jeep?"

"You know I have absolutely no spatial awareness, the truck bed is definitely big enough to hold the chair."

"Lorelai have a business to run…"

"Yes"

"…And that Rory's Ivy league future depends..."

"…On that business I know! but Kim's is right across the square from the diner. Oh, how about you could pick it up for me?"

"I don't know which one it is. You picked it out."

"Okay, well then that just leaves us going over together. You drive, I'll point. You lift, then I'll admire your manliness."

"Lorelai…"

"Please, Luke Mrs. Kim had that polite annoyed tone in her voice. I don't want to get on her bad side and ruin our … mutual…motherhood… acquaintanceship."

77777777777777777777777777777777

Not twenty minutes later, both Luke and Lorelai were at Kim's Antiques.

Lorelai poked her head in the front door, while Luke readied the truck bed, "Hey, Mrs. Kim? It's Lorelai; I'm here to pick up my chair…."

Mrs. Kim appeared from the havoc of wooden furniture, "Ah, Lorelai…, yes …good,"

Mrs. Kim seemed uncharacteristically nervous and distracted, but Lorelai pressed on, "Great, well Luke will be in in a minute to haul it off. So if you could just lead the way…"

"Luke is here?" Mrs. Kim went pale.

"Yeah, he's just outside…he'll be coming in just a minute…Mrs. Kim?" Lorelai noticed how Mrs. Kim became even more uneasy at the mention of Luke. That never happened before; Mrs. Kim respected Luke since he was such a stable, reliable man.

On cue, Luke entered, "Afternoon Mrs. Kim."

"Good afternoon Luke," Mrs. Kim gave him a respectful nod.

"Mrs. Kim?" Lorelai reminded, "The chair?"

"I'm sorry?"Mrs. Kim turned back to Lorelai.

"Is there a problem?" Luke asked looking between the two women.

Sounding like her normal self, Mrs. Kim commanded Luke, "You wait outside."

"What?" Luke's brow furrowed.

"Outside." then Mrs. Kim grabbed Lorelai's wrist, "Come with me," and Mrs. Kim led Lorelai away toward the back of the house into the kitchen. In a low voice Mrs. Kim whispered, "I don't want Luke to overhear, I know he can be very protective of Rory."

Lorelai had to laugh, "Pot, meet the kettle."

"Pardon?" Mrs. Kim didn't understand the joke.

Lorelai stifled her chuckle, "Never mind, uh, you wanted something."

Mrs. Kim said earnestly, "I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" Lorelai had to laugh; Mrs. Kim was a petite Korean woman, who took things way too seriously. She would warn her customers that a candy bar was chocolate covered death. "Oh the rocker, I know I bought that a couple of weeks ago, and I should have taken it right away, I'm so, so sorry for that..."

"No, no," Mrs. Kim dismissed, "There is a new boy in the market, bags groceries."

"Yeah, I know," Lorelai smiled.

"He is trouble." Mrs. Kim hissed.

"What?"

"He goes around kissing unsuspecting girls."

"What?" since when did Mrs. Kim pay attention to unwarranted juicy town gossip, although Lorelai hadn't heard this story.

"He kissed Rory just the other day."

The color drained from Lorelai's face, "What?!"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

When Lorelai came out of the Kim's in a daze Luke was waiting on the porch, "Where's the chair?" she heard a voice like her husband's ask.

What was a chair? The dumbfounded Lorelai didn't know what to think, all she did know was that Rory, apparently, was kissed by the bag boy that Luke had so feared. Lorelai didn't know how to tell her husband he had been right, so she started walking down the sidewalk toward the market. School was out by now; maybe she could catch a glimpse of the kissing bandit for herself! She was the only one of the Danes clan who hadn't seen the bag boy.

Luke left the truck parked in front of Kim's' and had quickened his pace to keep up with Lorelai, "What is it?" Luke following his wife, wondering what was making Mrs. Kim and now Lorelai was acting strange.

Lorelai asked over her shoulder, "That kid, the one who gave Rory the bracelet, would you recognize him if you saw him again?"

"What?"

"Did you get a good look at the bag boy?" using Luke's nickname for the kid so both parents could be on the same page.

"Well, yeah, but what about the chair?" Luke asked. Luke caught Lorelai's arm and forced her to look at him, "What is wrong with you today? You harp on me to pick up this chair…it's 'oh so urgent' and now your b-lining down the street…"

Lorelai had information Luke didn't have; Lorelai couldn't deal with this on her own. So as Lorelai usually did with uncomfortable news, she just blurted out to Luke, "Rory got kissed."

"What?"

"Rory had her first kiss and the bag boy did it," Lorelai thought she sounded like a school girl tattling on another student.

Luke stood still for only a moment, Luke's eyes seemed to glaze over and Lorelai could see how his body tensed up, "Luke?" only his eyes went in the direction of Doose's market, had he been a bull, steam would have curled out of his nostrils. Then Luke took the lead and started walking down the sidewalk toward the market; he also knew school would be out by now.

"Luke, where are you going?" Lorelai chased him. Realizing too late she should have had a little more tact in telling her husband but neither of them were thinking clearly. Lorelai had unleashed a protective beast and somehow she had to calm the Hulk so he would return to mild-mannered Bruce Banner and they could deal with this as the award winning parenting team they were.

Luke obviously didn't hear her or simply ignored the question; his primary objective was to get to the market as quickly as possible. Suddenly they had switched roles and Lorelai knew she was going to have to calm Luke down before something bad happened. Every time she called his name, Luke seemed to quicken his pace. Luke marched down the street with that "must kill" bloodlust in his eyes, "When?" he shot out of the side of his mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"When did it happen; how did you find out?"

"Mrs. Kim."

"Mrs. Kim knew?" Luke scoffed, "Rory got kissed, and Mrs. Kim knows but Rory didn't tell us!!"

"Well…maybe she didn't know you'd take it so well," Lorelai teased sardonically and stepped in front of the market door to prevent Luke from entering, "Luke, please don't go in there…come on let's talk somewhere more private."

"Then why did you tell me if you didn't want me to do something about it?"

"Luke I'm still processing…I don't know what to think about this situation."

"Well then step aside and I'll take care of it."

Lorelai didn't budge, "What are you going to do? Confront him? Make a scene? Embarrass Rory? Let the whole town in on the debate of this kid's fate?"

"He should have thought of that before he laid a hand on Rory,"

"Well apparently he didn't get the section about crazy protective fathers in his new-to-town packet at school"

Luke just stood there staring at the bag boy through the window.

Just when Lorelai thought she might have been reaching some sensible part inside of Luke, someone needed to get out of the market, "Excuse me?"

Lorelai had to get out of the way, "Oh, sorry."

Luke seized the opportunity and through the open door entered the market.

"Luke!" Lorelai whispered harshly and followed him in; maybe she too could catch a selfish glimpse of the kissing bandit, but her main objective had to be to stop …"Luke?"

Luke muttered, "Look at him. Look how smug he is."

"Luke, he's bagging groceries. It's hard to be smug bagging groceries. Come on, let's go outside," reaching for his hand again.

"Look at how he handles those lemons…" Luke criticized, "He just threw them in the bag like they meant nothing to him."

Lorelai tugged on his arm, "OK. I need to get you out of here. Right now."

Then a male voice said, "Luke?"

Luke quickly identified the male, "Caesar," he said indifferently, never taking his eyes away from the bag boy.

"Hey Lorelai," Caesar smiled.

"Hi Caesar, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked curtly, not having the time for pleasantries when Luke could explode at any minute.

"Oh we needed some more tomatoes to top the burgers," Caesar hoped his boss wouldn't be too upset with him for an emergency purchase at Dooses', then Caesar asked Lorelai, since Luke seemed preoccupied, "Hey, how was your doctor's appointment the other day?"

"Doctor's appointment?" Lorelai repeated.

"Yeah, last Monday? Luke said you had an appointment. You know, we're all pulling for you two," Caesar whispered, even though he was only three feet from his boss.

"Um, we appreciate that; it went fine…still nothing to report…" Lorelai played along even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

This further perturbed Luke; that the entire town was interested in their personal business, and annoyed by the distraction from his primary mission, keeping his eyes on his target. "What are you doing here again?" Luke asked his employee.

"Tomatoes…Ben can handle the diner for a few minutes."

"Well, why don't you go back and help him out." Maybe if Caesar checked out they could see how the bag boy handled fragile tomatoes.

"Sure boss, see you later, Lorelai," Caesar was used to his boss' moods, so he simply headed to the checkout and the bag boy.

"Bye Caesar," Lorelai grinned, then stepped in front of her husband and lowered her voice, "You lied? You said we were at a doctor's appointment on hooky Monday?? That is absolutely dirty considering what we were actually doing."

"Can we not talk about this…now?" Luke griped, since he was in the middle of the important task of protecting his daughter, "I had to tell them something since someone went commando one day."

"Well, it wasn't a complete lie since we did sort of play doctor."

"Lorelai…"

"No, you, outside now."

Luke grumbled through gritted teeth as his wife pulled on his arm, "That kid needs to be taught a lesson."

"That all fathers in this town are as crazy as you?" Lorelai ushered Luke out of the market. "Come on."

"Alright, alright I'm out!" Luke rolled his one shoulder to free himself of his wife's grasp and fix his jacket.

"What are you thinking spying on that kid like that?"

"If I recall correctly, you were heading here for a peek first…"

"Okay, I admit, I wanted to see the Lothario okay…" Lorelai complained "Well, you've seen him, Rory's seen him... I felt left out. we usually do everything together."

"Well, I didn't do anything wrong… I just went into a place of business to look at their merchandise."

"With no intention of buying anything…"

"So I was loitering, call a cop," Luke barked.

"If I was Taylor, I would… right now I want to know what's up… what are you thinking…about all this," Lorelai was still absorbing the news herself and was desperate for Luke's perspective as her husband and best friend, her confidant and sounding board. Although she had a pretty good idea what he thought of the situation.

"I don't know what to think… we don't know anything at this point."

"Well maybe we should get some facts first before you go wailing on some kid half your age."

"I mean this kid moves to town, waltzes in from Chicago like he owns the place and…"

"And happened to kiss our daughter…" Lorelai finished dully.

Luke went slack jawed, "Are you telling me you're okay with this? Huh? Rory having a boyfriend…"

"Shush, you."

"Lorelai…"

"Luke," Lorelai searched for the words, "She's growing up."

Through gritted teeth Luke declared, "I know."

"And there's nothing we can do about that."

"I know," Luke repeated just as impatiently.

"This was bound to happen eventually…" Lorelai strained for every ounce of empathy toward her daugher's new experiences. It wasn't so long ago when Lorelai was hiding first kisses from her parents; she knew first hand that she didn't want to have that kind of relationship with Rory, ever.

"But why didn't she tell us?"

Lorelai knew all too well why, but explaining it to her husband was going to be a challenge.

"We tell each other everything…" Luke paced on the side walk.

"We didn't tell her about our doctor's appointment in January," which Lorelai had fessed up to a few days ago.

"That's different…" Luke dismissed. "That was … personal."

"Well, this is personal to her…" Lorelai with her sympathetic déjà vu.

Luke still paced, "But still, she knows she can come to us about anything…, and this she keeps a secret. This of all things?"

Lorelai shrugged, grasping for her daughter's thought process, since she had been there not so long ago, "IT was a kiss not an elopement. Maybe…because it's a guy thing. It's … different. She doesn't know how to handle it."

"How can you be so calm? We know what could happen…"

"Hey, hey , hey, Before you go leaping tall buildings in a single bound," Lorelai dismissed, stopping his logic train at the station, "Luke, let's just deal with what IS right now. … I'm just trying …to be …understanding…"

"Understanding," Luke choked out, "She's keeping something from us… that's not good; this is my worst nightmare"

"It's a first offense, okay…" Lorelai tried to ease.

Luke was exasperated, "How long ago did this happen?"

"I don't know, but if you go all Gestapo on her, she might never talk."

"Is this a joke to you?"

"No, believe me, I'm taking this … very seriously," Lorelai said emphatically, "I know Luke, I've been where she is and I'm telling you over bearing parents is not the way to go, but we may have to make her understand that while there are rules… that we're OK with the guy thing. 'Cause not talking about guys and our personal lives …that's me and my mom. That is not us and Rory."

"But I'm not okay with the guy thing," Luke leveled.

"Then just be…ok….ish," Lorelai maintained a calm soothing tone for Luke, "Look, give her the benefit of the doubt…maybe it's so new, maybe it literally just happened; you know a scoop in this burg, it spreads like wildfire.

If the town knew, don't you think Miss Patty would be congratulating us? No one else seems to know about it. Only Mrs. Kim knows?"

"And since when was she on the pulse of news…"

Lorelai kept her voice soothing and soft "She's Lane's mom… if something like this …happened… maybe she instantly told Lane, and the ever watchful Mrs. Kim overheard… Maybe Rory didn't have an opportunity to tell us, and you're not the easiest guy to say 'hey Dad I just got kissed' to … maybe we should still give her a chance to tell us…"

"But we already know!"

"Luke…"

"Lorelai…"

"Look, I know you're upset, I'm freaking out a bit, too."

"Well, you could do a better impression…"

Lorelai cut him off before his rant found its pace, "…But… what are we going to do? If we freak and flail, she won't feel like we can handle it… she won't tell us anything; that is how wedges start. Trust me, I know."

Luke listened to his wife and let out a despondent breath. She did have firsthand experience and above all else Luke wanted to avoid the wedge between them and Rory. Luke could clearly see Emily Gilmore having one of her tantrums, which was reason enough for Lorelai to not be forthcoming with her parents. Luke wondered if he looked like his mother-in-law, minus a string of pearls.

"Luke, if we put her on lock down, Rory will resent it…like I did, but" switching to a more upbeat tone, "… if we're cool about it …maybe she'll feel comfortable enough to open up about it. And everything will be out in the open and we will know everything."

"So what are you saying? Take two condoms and call me in the morning?"

"God No," Lorelai shouted a little too loudly, Lorelai swallowed the lump in her throat; she didn't even want to think about that, but naturally the protective father would leap there, "Luke please. It was just a kiss. All I'm saying is I don't want to be out on this limb by myself." Luke was still unsettled, so Lorelai took his hands, "Look, if she thinks we'll disapprove, we'll just have to prove her wrong, right? We will show her that we think this is great."

"I don't think this is great," Luke said dryly.

Undeterred Lorelai urged, "Once she sees that we think this is great, everything will be back to normal between us, right?"

"Back to normal with a boy in the picture…" he grumbled. However, it did sound like a good plan, though Luke didn't know how willing he would be for the execution since that would entail letting Rory go out with boys… on dates. Still, he smiled at his wife; she had the power to talk him down from doing something rash or stupid. To save him from himself, "You're an amazing woman."

"Thank you for noticing. That is why you married me," Lorelai hugged her man, "Let's go back to the diner… it's your night to close…"

"But Rory…"

"I know," she said gently to ease his concerns, "tell you what, I'll handle it…"

"Something major is changing with my daughter and you want to banish me to the diner?"

"Luke, I'm not trying to exclude you, I just don't think it's a good idea for Bobby Knight to confront that kid in public or to come home with me right now."

Her witty referenced reminded Luke that he needed to calm down. Luke still made a face; he hated not being included in this life-altering event of his daughter's life.

"Luke, this is girl stuff…"

"But it affects me too, it affects her… I need to know where this punk lives…"

"Well, when I talk to Rory I'll be sure to get an address, a recent picture, and at least five references who have known him for at least five years and that are not relatives…," Lorelai pecked his lips, "go, it will be fine."

Lorelai watched has her husband hung his head, a heart full of concern for their daughter, unable to protect his daughter from a world full of boys.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lane and Rory were on the couch in the living room of the Danes Den, and Lane begged, "OK, just one more time. Please."

"I've been telling you this story since the horn of plenty. It doesn't get dirty and we have homework to finish."

"I can't help it. I'm obsessed. I can't think of anything else…I'm totally living vicariously through you."

Rory had to laugh, "Why? You got kissed last weekend. Remember? You told me. That guy your parents set you up with. The one with the Lincoln Continental. What's his name? Patrick Cho!"

"OK, let's do a little compare and contrast here. You get kissed on the mouth by a cute, cool, sexy guy you really like. And I get kissed on the forehead by a theology major in a Members-Only jacket who truly believes that rock music leads to hard drugs."

"Point taken. You can live through me. But just remember that I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I'm well aware of that. That's why I've been diligently gathering information for us."

"What do you know?" Rory sent Lane on a little research project when she first noticed Dean.

"Well, let's see. Dean's from Chicago, which you know."

"I do."

"He likes Nick Drake and Liz Phair and the Sugarplastic and he's deathly allergic to walnuts."

Rory made a mental note to omit walnuts from her shopping list forever, and to not tell her dad why, "Walnuts… bad. Got it."

"Now, he did have a girlfriend in Chicago."

"A girlfriend?" Rory immediately felt a twinge of jealousy, Dean had been her first kiss, but this meant that Dean was experienced, that meant he would know if Rory was a good kisser or not. That meant that they weren't experiencing all theses firsts together. That meant Dean knew how to behave on a date and Rory didn't.

"Her name's Beth and they went out for about a year but they split amicably before he left and now she's dating his cousin. Which he doesn't feel too weird about because he doesn't think they were really in love."

"Beth," Rory got a sour taste in her mouth.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"How'd you get all this information?"

"Through his new best friend, who, by the way, is really cool; so once you get settled with Dean do you think you could ask him about Todd?"

"Oh, absolutely…." Rory tried to focus on her home work, but mused, "So, Beth, huh? I hate the name Beth. It's so...Beth," she said as if she was belching.

"Now, Todd also said that Dean hasn't been able to talk about anything but you for weeks!"

Both girls burst into giggles as Lorelai came through the front door. "Hey it's the giggle girls."

Lane sank, "Oh, hi Lorelai, that means I have to go, tofu and lentil soup await me." Lane gathered up her books, "Bye…"

Lorelai seized the opportunity and plopped on the couch with her daughter, "Hey you."

"Hey," Rory briefly looked up from her loose-leaf paper; she could now focus on her school work now that the distraction of Lane barraging her with questions about her kiss was gone.

"You've been really busy lately."

"Yeah. I guess it's that end-of-the-year rush, sliding into the holidays and stuff," Rory shrugged afraid she had merely traded one distraction for another.

"I mean, we haven't even really talked in a couple of days."

"What do you want to talk about?" Rory stopped her pencil since she wasn't going to get any work done at this rate.

"I don't know. Anything."

"Well, the Horn of plenty is plenty full."

"I was thinking something more …meaningful."

"Okay… since you want to catch up why don't you pick the subject?"

"Oh, OK, great." Lorelai thought of a cunning ploy, "So, I was watching General Hospital the other day and you know, they have a new Lucky 'cause the old Lucky went to play something where he could have a real name. So the old Lucky had this girlfriend, Liz, who thought that he died in a fire. So then they bring on this new Lucky and you're all like 'OK, I know that's not the old Lucky because the new Lucky has way more hair gel issues' but still, Liz was so upset about his supposed death that you could not wait to see them kiss, you know?"

"When do you have time to watch General Hospital?"

"It was my day off," truth be told she had been flipping the channels while Luke was fiddling with the noise maker fridge, until she got bored with flipping and decided to make out with her husband on the kitchen floor, "Let's get back to the point. What do you think about the whole Liz/Lucky kissing thing?"

"I think they're actors being paid to play a part so it's nice that they're living up to their obligations."

"Huh…" not the answer Lorelai was going for.

"And they have the whole alliterating couple think like you and Dad…"

Lorelai was then figuring, a delicate way to ask Rory if the kissing bandit's name had a matching consonant with her daughter, Robert, Ray, Ryan…"Hmm. Rory…"

"Look, can we finish this very meaningful conversation later? I need to focus on math; you know how I hate Trig."

"Oh, okay…sorry," Lorelai rose from the couch and watched Rory as she pretended to go through the mail again.

"Dad's closing and since you're busy with Trig… I was thinking about pizza…"

Rory shook her head, "Chinese," Rory mumbled as she stared intently at her equation, "I'm playing with a pizza recipe that I want to try this weekend…"

"Okay, sounds good," Lorelai forced a smile and picked up the phone to call for food. She examined Rory; doing homework, working out a recipe in her head, craving Chinese. Everything seemed normal, but Lorelai knew the truth.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Later that evening, Lorelai was discreetly pacing in the living room, struggling to figure out a way to approach her daughter about this new subject; boys. She knew she would have to have answers for Luke by the time he came home; she could picture him brooding around the diner as he served his customers. Lorelai sidled up to her daughter's open door and watched as Rory concentrated on her academic pursuits as she digested her Kung Pao. Lorelai had to smile recalling how bookish her daughter had been since childhood. Then suddenly Rory leaned back in her chair, apparently satisfied with her work. Rory let out a yawn and stretched her arms skyward, apparently a little stiff from being in the same position for so long. As Rory cleared her books from her desktop, organizing them for the next day Lorelai felt confident enough to step in to the room. "Hey."  
Rory smiled at her mother, "Hey."

"All done?"

"Yeah, how about you? You need to finish anything for business school?"

"Nope, I'm free. You hungry?"

Rory chuckled "I could go for a post-studying snack. Did we finish off the egg rolls?"

"I'd have to check," wait for an opening Lorelai.

"It's still early, maybe we could watch a short movie… or like reruns of something."

"Hmmm, interesting… actually I think there is a new game show on." BINGO!

"A game show?" Rory smirked, as she zipped up her book bag and placed it beside her desk.

"Yeah, it's called...kissed any good boys lately?"

Rory froze, "What?"

"Yeah you see the contestants are brought up and asked questions if they kissed any boys lately, and then they get their families' reactions…let me tell you it should really be interesting with the first boy contestant."

"How did you… who?"

"Mrs. Kim."

"But…" Rory sunk; she thought that she and Lane had been so careful, Mrs. Kim must have overheard somehow, mumbling to herself "Of course."

"So, he's cute," Lorelai offered her opinion.

"Yeah, he is," Rory was mortified; were they really going to have this conversation? Was her mom really going to be that cool about everything? Were they going to talk about Dean just as openly and as honestly as they did everything else?

"Can he spell?" Lorelai teased.

"He can spell and read." Rory paced by her bed, "How long have you known?"

"Since this afternoon. You didn't think you were gonna be able to keep it a secret did you? In this burg?"

"It was just one kiss. Harmless… well okay there may have been two… but it's not like we were making out at the gazebo…"

"Yeah, well by the time that gets to Miss Patty's it's a scene from 9 1/2 Weeks."

"Miss Patty knows!!" Rory was certain she was going to have some sort of panic attack, the gossip guru of her hometown could make anything and everything dirty, her dad would freak, when in reality it was really simple and sweet. Dean would never talk to her again for the attention and embarrassment of it all.

"I don't know if Patty knows; I don't know how much the rest of the town knows…I do that that Mrs. Kim knows and I know…"

"So that bit on that couch… Lucky and Liz… you were fishing?"

"Well I thought if the subject naturally came up…"

"Naturally? You manufactured a topic out of a soap opera and that's the best you could do?" Then Rory realized her worst fear, if her mom knew… "Oh God, Dad?

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah. He knows, I told him…" her tone conveyed how unpleasant that had been.

Rory was anxious for answers, "What?! And the doors are still on the hinges? Did Dad freak? Is Dean even alive?"

"Dean; so he has a name… now we know what to put on the headstone."

"Mom!"

"We were just going to say 'guy who defiled Rory'…"

"This isn't funny. Tell me about Dad!"

"Dad …did freak a tiny little bit; but I intercepted him before any bloodshed."

"God I hate this! I don't know when you're serious or when you're kidding."

"How long have you known me?"

"Apparently not long enough…" Rory shot back, suddenly feeling heavy kung pao in her stomach, wondering if she was about to lose it.

"Look it was a surprise to both of us…"

"You could have said something…. more direct…"

"Now, that's funny, I was going to say the same thing to you," Lorelai returned.

"Well you didn't tell me about Dad at first."

"For very different reasons…" Lorelai defended, "The situations aren't even remotely similar unless in some bizarre universe I'm your daughter. I didn't want you to get attached to someone who wouldn't be around for the long term."

"And look how that turned out; you married him," Rory snarked, "Well, maybe I don't want you guys to get attached to Dean, maybe he's not going to stick around forever, so why put him through the parental riggamaroll."

"I don't believe you'd waste your time with some loser," Lorelai leveled.

"He's not a loser!" Rory said before she could stop herself.

"See, you're defensive; you must really like this guy."

Rory blew out a breath not knowing what was coming next, if she was in trouble for the first time in her life, "So..."

"So..." Lorelai didn't follow Rory's lead.

"What now?" Rory shrugged.

"Now? Nothing?" Lorelai dismissed.

Rory was surprised, "No? No lecture about kissing a boy?"

"Why? Did you do it wrong?" Lorelai asked out of general concern.

"No...I don't think so," Rory said with a little less confidence. It had happened two days ago, and as a result she had a date with Dean on Saturday. She should probably mention that soon before it was published in the Stars Hollow Gazette.

"Look, I didn't love the way I found out, your dad definitely didn't like the way he found out, which is my own fault for forgetting my husband can be … at times…the Hulk,"

"What? What happened?"

"But …" Lorelai ignored her daughter's question and carefully chose her words, "…we both know…that you're getting older. These things are bound to happen …occasionally. Actually I think it's great," trying to play the supportive mother card.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I'm thrilled. Your dad… not so much."

"Thrilled?"

"Yeah."

"You're completely weirded out by this aren't you? Both of you."

"No," Lorelai scoffed, "You're crazy. I'm perfectly fine with it. Your dad we will need to work on."

Rory knew her dad was going to be a problem, and Rory sunk to her bed, "I don't know how? I mean don't take this the wrong way but Dad…has been the only man in my life."

"I know," Lorelai was pleased Rory was opening up and sat beside her daughter.

"…and the way I act around dad isn't the way I should act around Dean… and if we get them both in the same room …. It's going to be Mortal Combat."

"Without the cool music."

"I mean is he okay? Should you really have left him alone? Maybe we should go to the diner, maybe he should have been here…."

"Because you are so comfortable talking about this with me," Lorelai said sardonically; "Rory, he just needs to digest it… he's thinking of all the different ways Dean is going to kidnap you and take you away from us."

Rory slumped forward leaning on her knees, "I don't want this to be weird for us, any of us…I didn't expect this to happen, it just… did…"

Lorelai placed an arm around Rory, "And I'm glad it happened. You're young; it's an exciting time, first kisses, first dates, first fellas…. But… do you want my opinion on how to handle your dad?"

"Sure…" desperate for any pointers on how to handle the Hulk in this situation.

"Honesty. Honesty goes a long way with him."

"Yeah, I know that …but he doesn't want to hear this stuff."

"Hon, what's driving him crazy right now is the not knowing. Right now in that imagination of his, he is cooking up all the ways Dean is going to hurt you, and how he, as your father, will respond and defend you. If you tell him that you like this guy…if you tell him what a good guy I'm imagining Dean to be…then… dear old Dad may surprise you…"

"Are you sure you're okay with this…"

"Absolutely 100 percent," Lorelai said forcing a smile.

"You don't seem fine. You seem the complete opposite of fine."

"Well you're projecting that on me because you don't want to think that I'm fine when I am, as I have said, fine."

"OK. It's just… given the past… you could have your own reservations… and not try to put it all on Dad."

Lorelai laughed the accusation off, "Well I've never been finer."

"Right."

"Nothing could be finer than to be in Caroliner in the morning…"

"Stop. Please."

"Okay…" and Lorelai stood to leave.

"Hey…" Rory said over her shoulder, "What about TV… or something…a snack?"

"That sounds great," Lorelai smiled.

"Mom?" Rory stopped Lorelai before she got the dish soap on the sponge.

"Hmm?"

"I know this is lame and totally after the fact but…"

Lorelai beamed that hundred watt smile, "Start from the beginning and you leave anything out you die!" and over hot chocolate and microwave s'mores, Rory told her mother about her first kiss and impending first date.

77777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was lying in bed smiling to herself; Rory had been honest with her and from the sound of it, her daughter's first kiss was exciting and special, if not unique. She was still apprehensive with the introduction of boys, but her daughter's happiness and excitement over the prospect of a first date was infectious, and Lorelai knew she would have to see to it that Saturday would go perfectly.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and Luke clumped into the room, quickly changing and brushing his teeth in the bathroom; Then, with lights out climbed into bed with his wife.

"Hey baby," she greeted, snuggling closer to him.

"I have an early day," Luke grumbled from his side of the bed as he got under the covers and paused.

"No, you don't, it's your day off," Lorelai smirked. "Are you calmed down now?"

"Yes." Luke sighed, fluffed his pillow and settled in for sleep. Lorelai waited a few moments … 3, 2, 1…

"Did she tell you?" Luke asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes." Another silence hung, and Lorelai leaned over to her husband, "It's actually kind of Marx brothers sweet."

Luke remained silent.

"They were in the storeroom…"

"Of the diner?" Luke opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yes; you had gone to get change from the bank… no one was at the counter, so Dean poked his head into the storeroom where Rory was stocking the shelves."

"My birthday? ... they kissed on my…"

Lorelai put her hand over his mouth, and slid closer to him, "Luke, they were just talking, he was helping her stock the shelves…an invoice from the box fell and they both went for it…and knocked heads." She felt Luke react and since Luke couldn't speak, Lorelai filled in, "Yes, the bump on her head. Rory sunk to the floor; Dean checked on her and … well he leaned in."

Lorelai felt Luke release a heavy disgruntled sigh through her fingers, but she knew he had to hear this, "the first was a harmless peck on the floor, but when he helped her off the floor… they had a second…slightly longer kiss."

Luke closed his eyes.

"That's it. That's all; they didn't defile your coffee supply."

Luke pulled her hand from his mouth, "You think this is funny?"

"No…I think it's great. He's a good kid."

"Sure that's what everyone says."

"Well everyone is usually right."

"If he's such a good kid why couldn't she tell us? Why did we have to find out from…?"

"Well…this is new. You know how she likes to tackle things on her own, look at how she wanted to handle her chicken pox…"

"Exactly, she didn't tell us…"

"…She did eventually… and things worked out fine…"

Luke huffed again, "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Hey, it's okay… let's just focus on other things right?"

"I guess."

"Like keeping Taylor out of the diner forever…"

Luke chuckled, "Okay."

"Luke…" Lorelai resigned, "She's just growing up."

"I know… I just… I don't want her to get hurt;" And about a hundred other things.

"I know," Lorelai pressed her lips to his cheek. After settling in her husband's embrace, Lorelai stared at the ceiling a moment longer, "By the way… they are having their first date on Saturday."

"What?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Thursday morning, Rory came out of her room for breakfast in her Chilton uniform; she was just finishing off the buttons of her sweater, smiling at her silver thread accent when she heard sizzling and metal pans. She looked up to find her father standing at the range top cooking.

"Dad?" it was the first time she had seen him since discovering her parents knew about Dean and the kiss.

Luke turned with a poker face and simply said, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

Luke let out a breath as he turned off the burners, "It's my day off."

"Oh. Right," Rory was wringing her hands, no doubt her mother had told him the story of how her first kiss with Dean happened. It was obvious neither father nor daughter knew how to act around each other now.

"I made you breakfast, I didn't want you to go to school with one of those cardboard pop tarts."

Rory smiled; her dad was of few words, unless he was ranting at a town meeting, but during his quiet times, he spoke with his actions. This breakfast was a gesture that he wanted things to go on as before… and maybe be open to the idea of Rory dating.

"Scrambled egg whites with cheese, sausage, bacon and toast, not my first choice," He said putting the plate on the table, "but at least it has a lot of protein. You know doctors say it's best to start off with a high protein breakfast. For your brain."

"Yeah they do." When his hands were free, Rory went to Luke to hug him. She closes her eyes and squeezed her daddy tight. She felt his cheek on the top of her head, happy to embrace his daughter.

"Alright, get it before it gets cold. You have a bus to catch."

Rory sat down to dig in, and ventured a topic they were both comfortable with. "Dad…"

"Yeah, hon."

"I have a new idea for a pizza…"

Luke chuckled to himself. He looked at her sitting at the table, a pair of big blue eyes that would be forever young to him. Just like when she was twelve, pitching a recipe idea she had. "Oh yeah? Let's hear it."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
TBC

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores and keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!!**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	19. The Danes’ First Date

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**Jenn : thank you for the read through and insights!!**

**AKARANA: for your insight, your valued opinion and your friendship.**

**To Guro and Localizy: Even in my darkest hours of uncertainty, thanks for the pep talks and the encouragement to go with my GUT instinct!! **

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:  
****… um… just wait a second… let me check… I'm scanning, I'm skimming… I'll be damned… I think I wrote this whole chapter… all by myself? I feel like I'm growing!!**

**This Chapter has had SOOOOOOOOOOOOO many makeovers and incarnations…. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Chapter 19:  
The Danes' First Date**

Lorelai got a message on her cell phone from Rory saying to come straight home for dinner after her business class. With the promise of a home cooked meal, Lorelai followed instructions since she was starving after an hour in the community college lecture hall. Countdown: two days till Rory's first date.

"Family! I'm home," Lorelai shouted, as she put her keys in her designated bowl on the foyer table. A heavenly aroma filled the air as she approached the kitchen and saw her husband at the table reading the paper and asked enthusiastically, "What did you make?"

"I didn't, Rory made a new pizza recipe," as Luke folded up the paper.

"Oh yeah," Lorelai went to her husband and sat in his lap, "she told me about that, do you know what's in it?" putting her arms around Luke's shoulders as she settled in her seat.

"Yes, and trust me you'll love it," Luke said quietly, accepting Lorelai in his arms and lap

"It's nice when she tells us stuff," Lorelai pointed out, hoping things were getting back to normal around the Danes Den.

"Yeah," Luke agreed, sliding his hand over his wife's thigh.

"Speaking of which where is the creative master chef?"

"In her room."

"Did you two talk?"

"Yeah, we did the whole father-daughter make a pizza together bonding type thing."

"Did she… tell you about the guy?"

"only a little."

"And…" Lorelai elongated.

"I still don't want her to go out with this kid…"

"Oh, I know baby," Lorelai tilted his cap back and kissed his forehead as if a mere kiss would dissipate his fears.

Then Rory came out of her bed room, "Did the timer go off?"

"Uh , no," Luke was a little embarrassed to have Lorelai all over him, but Rory seemed to dismiss it having grown used to her affectionate parents.

"Hey kiddo?" Lorelai took in Rory's casual outfit.

"Yeah?"

"Bonnet?" Lorelai grinned.

"Bonnet?" Rory repeated confused, then she felt on her head and she was still wearing her pilgrim bonnet from her costume, "Oh…" Rory untied it quickly, put it on the counter, and then reached for her oven mitts to check the progress of her pizza.

"Remember I like a crispy crust," Lorelai reminded, "What kind of pizza is it?"

"Cheeseburger pizza," Rory announced.

"Oh, sounds yummy; I thought you were going to wait 'till this weekend?"

Luke quietly cleared his throat, "We decided to have it now since… Rory has plans this weekend."

Lorelai and Rory both exchanged a proud smile, but beneath the surface both parents were anxious over Rory's first date.

Artfully refocusing, Lorelai mused, "Cheeseburger pizza…like combining two of my favorite foods."

"Well, enjoy it now… 'cause we'll have very different fare at grandma's house tomorrow…"

A sudden silence hung over the family at the sudden remembrance; Obligatory Friday night dinners.

"Are we still going tomorrow?" Rory asked curiously; the events of last week's Friday night dinner and the good doctor and the Danes family walking out on the weekly obligation seemed like a life time ago. So much had happened since then.

"I guess," Lorelai shrugged.

"You haven't heard from Grandma?"

"No," Lorelai informed simply.

"Have you tried to call her all week?"

Lorelai almost snorted at the suggestion, "No."

"What are we going to do?" Rory asked her parents.

"I guess… go…dinner is at seven."

"But… shouldn't we call or something?" Rory asked anxious, "I mean after what happened last week…" "She has a phone," Lorelai countered, "she could call, she could apologize."

"Well, she meant well," Rory excused.

"Rory, look this is how it's going to be, Grandma and I aren't always going to get along. And frankly I'm perfectly fine with that. However, I think it's great if you want to know them and have … some sort of bond with them; they like you better anyway."

Luke remained silent; he knew they couldn't miss two dinners in a row. Emily would never let them live it down, with the amount of money they were lending them, but he just wish there was some way he could get them out of all this obligatory dinners.

777777777777777777777777777777

The Danes Family exited their Jeep and studied the ominous house.

"It looks like they're home." Lorelai automatically reached for Luke's hand as he came around the front of the Jeep.

When they approached the front door, Lorelai stopped Rory from ringing the door bell, "Oh, whatever you do, don't mention your date to grandma?"

"Why?"

"'Cause we are practicing being spies?" Lorelai said forcing a smile.

"Mom? She wants to know what's new with me and this is definitely new."

"Yeah and you will be opening up a can of worms that you wish you hadn't."

"Well I think that could be said of any can of worms…" Rory thought of the minimal fishing experience with her father.

"Rory, seriously, look what happened to me? I give a slight hint that she may be a grandma in the future and she gets a fertility doctor. What is she going to do with you when she finds out you are on the dating market? She will hold a charity auction and sell your hand in marriage to the highest bidder."

"You are exaggerating," Rory sing-songed.

"No, I'm the voice of experience," Lorelai cooed back, "If you mention you have a date, grandma is going to break out the lamp and duct tape and ask you all sorts of questions. Personal questions; too many questions. 'Who is this boy? Where is his family from? What are his prospects for the future? Did any of his family come over on the mayflower, because ours sure did?'"

"Mom…" Rory droned.

"If you don't want to be late for your date tomorrow evening, you'll be smart tonight. It's your choice, but admit it; I have a point."

Rory didn't even know what to call Dean at this point; he was just a guy she was going to accompany to a movie with, possibly share a meal with. No sense in boiling things over 'till she had more to tell about Dean, "Okay."

"Remember, the key to being a great spy is not run off at the mouth and give away too much information and blow your cover."

"Like you did with grandma and the future baby."

"See, I was sloppy; I just left the test lying around and she found it. She knows and now and she took the liberty of trying to introduce me to the good Doctor Gonzo."

"Gorgon," Luke corrected.

"Whatever… he's no Dr. Alberta. Ring the bell, let's get this over with," Just then the maid opened the door.

"Good evening," the maid greeted timidly, as if apologizing the door couldn't open itself.

As the Danes family entered the Gilmore manor, there was a precise rhythmic tapping from the hardwood floors.

Emily Gilmore appeared, "Good, Rory, you made it," Emily embraced her granddaughter, "Come right this way and tell me all about your week."

Lorelai and Luke remained by the door, "Ah yes, the old "cold-shoulder-with-the-silent-you-don't-exist" treatment. Well played, Madame Gilmore, well played."

"Excuse me?" the timid maid asked.

"Nothing," Lorelai handed off her coat, took her husband's arm, and followed Rory and Emily into the grand living room.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hours later, Lorelai was staring at the ceiling unable to understand why she wasn't able to sleep. She felt Luke shift on the mattress as he was prone to do. Rolling over closer to Lorelai and he could see she was still awake, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just reliving another enchanting evening at the Gilmores'."

"Yeah, well we knew to expect the worst after last week's fiasco."

"Yeah, I guess, I almost wish my dad was there… he would have at least tried to participate in polite conversation."

"Your mother was polite."

"Yeah, like a drill sergeant," Lorelai spat, "Get your drinks, two, three, four, to the table, two, three, four, pass the potatoes two, three, four. I had a more meaningful conversation with the maid who answered my friendly questions as if I was holding a red hot poker."

"At least your mother didn't bring another doctor… "

"She didn't bring anything, any conversation, or civility in our general direction. …She only talked to Rory the whole night, and I think we broke a record of getting in and out of there… including traffic."

"If anything, that should make you happy."

"I know… but it doesn't," Lorelai groused, "She just doted over Rory as if we weren't even there."

Luke scooted closer to her so he could hold his wife, "You asked her to butt out and maybe she has… she's just going along with your wishes…and you could have started a conversation too."

"I did… with the maid; Let me tell you, still waters run deep with that one; despite how shy she is… she has two kids, and looking forward someday having a third and she thinks Rory is lovely. Besides Emily didn't give me a chance, it was rapid fire with those questions aimed at Rory."

"Do you think that… maybe you're jealous?"

"What?" Lorelai scoffed.

"Well, seeing your mother dote over Rory…being so accepting of her…"

"I am not jealous. I just…" Lorelai searched for the words, "…wish…Emily would treat us… all of us, equally."

"Lorelai, you don't have to lie to me; I know."

He did know; he knew her so well, he read her like a freaking neon sign; it was that easy for him to see inside her heart, whatever she was feeling. Lorelai was hurt; in a way she almost wanted her mommy to comfort her and support her… not hire a doctor to tell them they were doing "it" wrong!! She didn't want criticism, she wanted love and understanding.

Lorelai sighed "It's just, I left that life, you know; the fancy parties, my parents. I ran from it as soon as I could. It just … it never occurred to me that she might want it."

"Look Rory's always been well mannered, when I first met her it took her a week to stop calling me sir when she did start talking to me, and how long was it before she called me dad?"

"You're right, I know, but maybe mom is right. Maybe Rory should have that …the world of privilege connections and hobnobbing. I mean every little bit helps; and if Rory wants to be a success…and if through my mother," Lorelai droned, "What if Rory meets some successful… newspaper guy or some entrepreneur willing to take a chance on her."

"That may happen still and not because of your mother," Luke shrugged.

"God, I hate when Emily is right," Lorelai grumbled.

"Lorelai, Rory is sixteen; she still can't get a job without a work permit. She won't be networking yet."

"Well, might as well start early," Lorelai countered.

"What you want to get her a rolodex?"

"I don't know. I'm just all mixed up and… in a funk and… sad and …"

Luke huddled closer and started to kiss her neck.

Just as she was starting to really enjoy it and let her mind wander, Lorelai blurted out, "Well, at least the subject of Dean didn't come up."

Luke shook his head, "That officially killed my intentions…"

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm not in the mood right now anyway. I'm in a bad … Emily place."

"Yeah, well, Rory has to be relieved not to have been grilled by Emily about her date."

Lorelai eyed her husband, "Are you going to actually grill Dean when he comes tomorrow? Cause I know you have an actual grill."

"No," Luke droned.

"Best behavior?"

"I promise."

"Good, 'cause it's a big night for Rory and we can't… let our silly fears get the better of us."

"You're just as worried as I am," Luke countered.

"I know! It's just I'm the only one who hasn't met this guy!"

"Well, you'll meet him tomorrow," Luke sighed.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile, in Hartford, Emily Gilmore was staring at her ceiling, she couldn't help but lay awake; she was alone in the master bedroom since Richard was away on a business trip. Emily suspected he pulled the trip together last minute to make her face Lorelai and Luke on her own after the so-called "stunt" she pulled the week before. She wouldn't be a bit surprised to learn that her husband flew coach to Sweden to get as far away as quickly as possible.

Try as she might to turn her mind off, Emily simply laid there in her silk pajamas examining the room in the darkness, considering redecorating options, and recounting what had happened at dinner. She was surprised that they came at all, at least in one sense they had the decency to hold to their weekly obligation given how much money Emily and Richard were pouring into Chilton for Rory's sake. Still it was rude to leave their attendance in question without so much as a phone call during the week. Still, Emily had instructed the maid to make a large meal as usual, no sense in letting her help staff get rusty.

From the moment of their icy conduct at the door, Emily knew they would be walking on egg shells all night. So, as Emily would, she ignored the egg shells, step wherever she pleased, and ignore Lorelai and Luke, if that was their wish. She made Rory her focus all evening. There wasn't much more she wanted or needed to know about her son-in-law's ho-hum existence anyway; he was there, he had to be dealt with from time to time, end of story.

Lorelai looked to be expecting some reaction from Emily, some kind of lecture for her behavior the week before. Emily didn't give it to her, she was satisfied to let Lorelai wait and wriggle and wonder when it was coming.

Emily was going to do her best to sway and influence Rory to the finer things in life, open the teens mind to what her life could be life if she would embrace her family's stature and connections, accept a little help now and then, unlike Lorelai.

If Lorelai and Luke wanted to be left alone, continue to fail on their own with what they claimed they really wanted, that was their own issue.

Emily took another deep breath to relax and calm herself so she could settle in for sleep. She really did have much to do this weekend and without Richard there, the customary obligations and appearances would fall on her alone. She had a charity luncheon, a charity auction, then on Sunday she had a Tea for the DAR and an new wing of her favorite local Art Gallery was opening, she was much too busy to dwell on little issues that didn't matter.

Still, Emily was hurt that Lorelai wouldn't accept her help. In her mind, Emily had been in the right. Her intentions were honorable; she had the money and means to fix Lorelai and Luke's obvious problems with their conceiving a child and she was only trying to introduce them to a higher grade of doctor. Emily figured if her son-in-law couldn't provide the funds for a decent education for Rory, how on earth was he to afford a reputable doctor to aid in their ... "baby project". Who knows what answers Dr. Gorgon could have held for their difficulties? To be honest she was surprised they hadn't been having children all this time. After all they have been married for three years and from what Emily could observe they were rather… affectionate. Emily was also hurt that Lorelai didn't even grasp that this was a small step toward ... tolerating her son-in-law. She was willingly to seek out the best and the brightest to assist the child seeking couple with their... intimate relations.

_Baby project_, Emily scoffed as she rolled onto her side to find a more comfortable position; _Baby project_, like it was a science fair experiment or a hobby. Like they were installing new shelves, not inserting a whole new person into their family sphere; a new person who would have a ripple effect on the entire international Gilmore clan, not just those in Harford Connecticut. Emily would no doubt be the one to send out baby announcements since Lorelai would never think of her extended family on such matters. Look how Lorelai neglected invitations to her small town wedding. Leaving Emily to explain to the entire family. Did Lorelai even realize what she was asking for? Emily had enough trouble with one child.

Granted Rory seemed to be low maintenance enough, and intelligent and wonderful, despite that dolt Christopher Hayden being her father; but what would this baby be like. Emily thought of her possible future grandchild again, began to consider if she wanted the tiny Danes baby in her life just as much as Lorelai and presumably Luke. Emily set aside the fact that one Luke Danes would likely be the father, but focused on seeing the baby grow and discover week by week thanks to her clever arrangement of Friday Night Dinners.

Perhaps by seeing this child week by week, she could have a hand in raising them properly. Emily loved Rory and was so proud of her, what if this next child was just as amazing? What if his father's poor pedigree would affect the child's intelligence, manner, behavior? Could her influence save the child from being weighed down by the stigma of their father?

Emily began to wonder if she had had another child. Would a sibling been enough to keep Lorelai home with her baby? What if Emily's second baby had a personality like Rory? What if they all could have lived together in the same house? Would they be happier?

Something settled in Emily's throat, a tightness, a constriction, and she sat up hoping it would go away. Emily tried not to think of the past and what could have been. "What if" was for children, Emily preferred to be well grounded in reality. Still, she hoped, she dreamed, she wanted the best for everyone, it's just everyone wouldn't accept that her path was the right and proper path.

If only Lorelai would listen to her just once on this issue, a voice of experience, learn from her experience, just talk with Dr. Grogon, Emily knew everything would be fine…

Emily drifted off, having the debate of nature vs nurture in her head, hoping she wouldn't relive her own past doctor's visit in her nightmares.  
777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai came into Rory's bedroom. Rory was wearing a bathrobe and had clothes spread out all over the bed. Lorelai had to grin at the classic girl dilemma "What am I going to wear?" She spoke up to her daughter, "Hey. This is good. Add some cold cream and some curlers and let him know what he'll be coming home to every night."

Rory was not in the mood for her mother's easing, "Why is this so hard? I mean boys and girls do this every day right? I mean I manage okay when we're in public on the street for a few minutes at a time… but now it's going to be an intense long period, an entire evening, trying to make conversation…I won't be wearing my uniform…this will be me in civilian clothes….and I'm supposed to look pretty and girly, which is completely impossible because I feel gross and I have nothing to wear."

"You just showered and you still feel gross?"

"Mom!" Rory droned.

Lorelai admired the first date jitters, "Do you want some help?"

"No," Rory had to be a big girl and go on the scary date on her own, but she was at a loss, "...yes."

"OK. Uh...let's see. It's a causal first date, right?… hopefully he's taking you someplace where the meal is deep fried, a decent sized portion, and no more than 10 dollars for the both of you. Probably a movie, sooooo we'll do this and..." Lorelai looked over the clothes for a minute, and picked a pair of jeans, "All right this says 'hello, I'm hip and cute but also relaxed since this is something I just threw on even though it looks fantastic on me.' Plus we'll add a jacket so you won't be cold," though subconsciously Lorelai was thinking the more clothing the better.

Rory stood in awe of her mother, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I've been staring at that top for twenty minutes. It was just a top. You walked in and in three seconds, it's an outfit."

"It comes from years of experiencing fashion brain freeze like the one you just had."

Rory sunk to her bed, "How do you do it?"

"What?"

"This whole guy thing. I mean I've watched you talk to a man, getting longer rentals, getting out of parking tickets, or when you get hit on and you flirt back just for a laugh because you already 'landed dad'…" Rory made air quotes, "You have a comeback for everything, you make him laugh, you smile right…"

"I smile right?" Lorelai hadn't realized the extent of her powers.

"And then you do the little hair flip," Rory tried to mimic it.

"Oh, twirl. It's a hair twirl." Lorelai proudly demonstrated it.

"Yeah, and then you walk away and he just stands there, amazed, like he can't believe what just happened."

"That's because I just stole his wallet," Lorelai joked.

"I'll never be able to do that. Trig, I can do, I don't like it but I can get through it…. But boys and dating? Forget it. I'm a total spaz."

Lorelai sat beside Rory and put a reassuring arm around her, "Listen, the talking part, you just get used to. The hair twirl I can teach you. And the leaving him amazed part …with your brain and killer blue eyes I'm not worried. You'll do fine. Just give yourself a little time to get there."

"Is half an hour enough?" Rory thought morosely.

"Plenty. Come on. Dab on some lip gloss, clear but fruity. Maybe a little mascara. Wear your hair down and your attitude high."

"You're like a crazy Elsa Klensch."

"Oh, thank you! Come on now, hustle. We got a man coming over. I'm going to check on how your dad is doing."

7777777777777777777777

The most dreaded day of Luke Danes' life had arrived, the day of Rory's first ever date. A date with a boy; a boy he did not know. This kid better have manners, better respect his elders, better open doors and pull out chairs, and all that other stuff girls like; this kid better treat his daughter like a queen; smile at her, treat her with respect, and above all else, never, ever lay a hand on her.

Luke hated this. Naturally Luke wanted Rory to be happy, knew she was growing up, but despite how mature she was, she was still so young. Luke's only prayer was maybe she'd meet the love of her life in a retirement home. She just had to be patient and wait it out. It wasn't that Rory wasn't ready for dating; it was that Luke wasn't ready to let her date. Let her go out into the world and make her own choices and risk getting hurt.

The bag boy would be there any minute and Luke just couldn't relax. Lorelai was right, they had only kissed before, and this was just a first date. No sense in getting ahead of themselves with outlandish nightmares of the worst that could happen. Beside, Rory was Rory. It's not like she was loose, forward and boy crazy like Crazy Carrie from his high school days. Some of his former class mates still talked about "The night" rumor Crazy Carrie had spread about them, making it sound as if they had been swinging from the chandeliers. Truth be told they had just made out during the Pep Rally before the state championships. Luke was an average hormonal teen, however Carrie proved to be too much too soon for his pace. That was his only fear now-a-days, Dean wanting to move too fast for Rory; and Rory always being eager to please might do something that she'll regret later on.

Luke buried his fears. Rory was a smart kid and a good girl. If she was uncomfortable, she had enough sense for fight or flight. If she was that lost and uncomfortable with a kiss, maybe they wouldn't have to worry too much about her and the bag boy going too fast.

Luke was staring at some of the pictures of Rory on the mantle; some from before he met Lorelai, some of them together as the newly formed family, when he felt arms come up around his waist, "Hey."

"Hey,"

Lorelai whispered in his ear, "She can't stay little forever, you know."

"I know."

"She's almost ready."

"Good."

Lorelai gave him a reassuring squeeze.Luke put his hand on her hands over his stomach; felt her cheek resting on his back. Then there was a knock at the front door; this was it, both parents looked at each other, their mutual apprehension reflected in each other's eyes. "Why don't you get Rory?" Luke, the established man of the house, was the first to answer the door for the punk, that is, Rory's would-be-suitor as Lorelai headed back to Rory's bedroom.

"Hey," Luke said shortly. He noticed how Dean straightened up when he saw who was at the door.

"Oh, Hello, Mr. Danes." Dean gave Rory's father a respectful nod, as Rory had advised. Dean had dated before in Chicago, and fathers usually like him, especially when they learned he was on sports teams and liked the Cubs, even during the dark times. This was a different situation; Dean learned from Rory that her dad was a Red Sox fan. Dean also knew that he was very protective of his daughter, so Dean's strategy was to be as polite and respectful as possible, and maybe he'd win the father over once again.

"Rory's still getting ready," Luke eyed the teen.

"Oh, um, okay…" Dean cautiously stepped inside, "You know she's worth the wait." Dean tried to laugh, but when Rory's dad didn't flinch, Dean shifted uncomfortably on his feet as the father looked him up and down, like he was inspecting him.

Finally Rory's father said, "Give me your keys."

"I'm sorry?" Dean was certain he had misheard.

"The keys to your car, hand 'em over."

"Why?" Dean's brow furrowed under his bangs.

"Because I asked for them; that's why. Everything in Stars Hollow is within walking distance; you won't need your car," recalling his own teenage days of parking with his high school girlfriends, "hand 'em over."

"Umm, okay," Dean handed over his keys genuinely scared of Rory's father, especially since they were in such a close proximity of the small foyer.

Luke jingled the keys, "You want these back, you bring my daughter back, deal?"

"Umm, yes sir," Dean said and Luke put the keys in his jeans pocket for safe keeping.

Since Rory was still getting ready and still out of ear shot, Luke stepped closer to Dean, "First off, some ground rules. Rory is a lady, you will treat her as such; you pay for everything, pull out chairs, open doors, the whole gamut, you understand?"

"Yes sir," Dean answered quickly as if he was at boot camp, despite the fact he had dated before and knew how to behave on a date.

"You will only pick her up and drop her off here, at the front door. This isn't a drive through, no honking, you get out of your car and pick her up here," pointing to the floor, "Understand?"

Dean only nodded.

"No sneaking in, out or around open windows;" Luke listed on his fingers, "No drugs, no alcohol, no piercing or foreign substances will enter her body, zip, zero, nada, and if I find out anything, I mean anything…" Luke stressed with a stern finger in Dean's face.

"You won't," Dean assured, "I mean, I'm not into any of that so there's nothing to find out…and it's Stars Hollow," Dean laughed mirthlessly, which didn't make him feel convincing.

"She's not riding on your motorcycle."

"I don't have a motorcycle."

Luke repeated firmly, "She's not riding on your motorcycle."

"Okay." _How did he know I have a motorcycle?_

Luke frowned at the teen. Luke knew he was being a little overbearing, but he couldn't help himself, it was Rory. Still he shouldn't petrify the kid before the bag boy had a chance to screw up all on his own, "I want to like you, Dean… we all do… but… I'm very protective of Rory…"

"Uh, yeah, I got that," Dean eagerly agreed.

"It's just… both of them mean everything in the world to me," Luke stepped forward not intimidated by Dean's height, "and if you so much as step one toe out of line, make either my wife or my daughter upset in any way … I will personally come after you…Freddie, the Predator, even T1000, all they know, they learned from me… got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, then… enjoy your evening," Luke grumbled again as he backed away having stated his final warning.

Unaware of the paternal warning, Lorelai and Rory rounded the corner from the kitchen, "Ready," Rory smiled.

Luke took in the young woman who was before him, a far cry from the pig tailed twelve year old who needed a step stool to cook at the range with him when they first met. Rory was even wearing makeup. Behind Rory, Luke saw that Lorelai looked happy for their little girl, but Luke could also see in her eyes she was just as apprehensive about this tall, dark, and handsome taking their daughter away for an entire evening.

"Oh Dean, this is my mom Lorelai."

Dean quickly extended a hand, "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Well, it's nice to meet you; Dean," Lorelai returned, "and Please don't call me ma'am. It's just Lorelai."

"Alright, um, Lorelai?" he sounded unsure, looking warily at Rory's dad.

"And you've met my dad officially now, Luke Danes," Rory was worried about what her dad had said to Dean while they were putting the finishing touches on her accessorizing.

"Yes, I've been to the diner a time or two."

"Yes, and I've seen you at the market," Luke nodded. "You can call me Mr. Danes."

"Yes, Sir."

"Good man," Luke said dryly.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look. With a wink Lorelai promised Rory she would talk to "Mr. Danes" about talking a chill pill.

"Okay, you two crazy kids; have fun," Lorelai sincerely wished.

Luke bit his tongue from commenting "not too much fun".

"Night," Rory said to her folks.

"Have her back by ten," Luke said before he could stop himself, thinking that was more than generous.

"…thirty." Lorelai nudged Luke with her elbow. "Have fun," Lorelai smiled, but she had knots in her own stomach as if it was her first date.

The door had just closed, and that was that. Their daughter had entered the dating world and there was not a thing they could do about it.

Just as the fact was cementing in his mind, Luke took a deep breath, then asked Lorelai, "You want to follow 'em?"

"I'll get my purse," Lorelai nodded in agreement and relief.

_What a team_, Luke thought with relief as he put on his coat and Dean's keys on a hook by the mirror of the foyer table.

777777777777777777777777

As they walked to the square, Dean smiled, "You look nice."

"Thanks, it's just… something I felt …comfortable in." Rory hid her grimace, _you aren't supposed to spill your secrets!!_

"Good. Um, so where do you want to eat…?"

"Is there a reason why we're walking?" Rory asked, having expected a ride in Dean's truck that he parked in front of your house.

"Well, I just thought… walking is… you know, nice. We can… talk… not have to worry about parking…"

Rory deduced, "My dad took your keys didn't he?"

Dean chuckled, embarrassed to admit, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry. He can be… it's a long story …"

"No, don't worry about it, he just… loves you."

Rory's cheeks began to tinge at being labeled a daddy's girl.

"I'll just have to try extra hard to win him over."

Rory sent a smile in his direction; Dean must really like her to be willing to put up with her sweet, though overprotective father. "So… what's the long story?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777

"You took his keys?" Lorelai exclaimed, having discovered the foreign keys by the door when she put on her coat.

"It was precautionary," Luke defended.

"What so they wouldn't drive to Vegas; gamble and do belly shots?"

"Lorelai!"

"What? I just want to show you how ridiculous you are being…."

"So you don't want to follow them?"

Lorelai stammered, "Well… I… of course I want to follow them. I don't know this kid… I just… want to make sure her date goes alright…"

"Good because they just turned the corner, Let's go."

"Wait… aren't we taking this a little far?"

"What?"

"I mean I'm now having a bad feeling about this… Like I'm turning into my mother."

"Lorelai… do you really want to wait for the recap later tonight? Or do you want to know if she needs our help right away…"

Lorelai wasn't as cool as she projected. She wanted to know what was going on with Rory as well, but she knew that both parents couldn't be freaking out at the same time. She knew it was a teeny tiny part of Emily in her that made her so damn concerned and curious. "Okay, but we're not eating at the same place… we'll go to the diner!"

"Fine."

777777777777777777777777777777777777

After dinner, the teen couple was waiting in line at the Black White and Read for movie tickets. Dean wanted to clarify, "I don't mean to be rude."

"No, it's okay," Rory chuckled, "It's a first…date." It was the first time she actually said the word to Dean. "You're allowed to ask questions….but only 20."

The joke put Dean at ease and he broached, "So … Luke, that is your dad, adopted you?" Wondering that if that was her adoptive father, a biological father must have been worse. He had heard confusing, conflicting stories around town, and the true story just happened to be his date.

"Yeah… he fell in love with my mom like … the instant they met. I had to get used to the idea of course, but after a few months, we were comfortable with each other and he was a nice addition; and after getting my permission and well mom's permission and the state's permission… he's now officially my dad."

Dean nodded, "Wow… that's… pretty cool!" Dean had about a million more questions, but he decided in time the answers would come. This was just a first date, and if he was lucky, it would be the first of many more.

"Yeah, it is," Rory smiled, though she was suddenly uneasy; Rory tried to shake the feeling, perhaps it was just because they were in staying around town, and everyone was taking notice that the first daughter of the Hollow was out with a boy.

"So, um, other than reading and sports, what else do you like to do?" Dean asked.

"Well, thanks to my dad, I'm big into cooking now."

"You weren't before?"

"Aw, no, my mom could barely make popcorn in the microwave, we usually ordered take out, or Sookie, the chef at the inn, would feed us. Then we met Luke and all that changed."

"I noticed you sometimes work the grill at the diner, pity I couldn't have gotten a job there…"

Rory blushed, "Well, then you'd have to take orders from my dad, would you really want that?"

"Good point," Dean turned to Kirk to pay for their tickets.

Rory couldn't shake the feeling of being followed; she wondered if her friend, Lane was watching her date vicariously through her binoculars. Or if miss Patty was conveniently out for a cigarette.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"What are they doing?" Lorelai asked from the back of the line.

"Just talking," Luke craned his neck to see them at the front of the line. Luke knew that the Black, White and Read was very small, yet thankfully the line was particularly long to camouflage them; it's Stars Hollow, they only had one movie screen what else were the people going to do for entertainment. Luke was trying to figure a way to best camouflage them once inside.

"Does she seem okay? I mean is it more of an equal conversation, or is she like deer in the headlights? Or is she babbling? Does she look embarrassed?"

"I can't tell from the back of her head, Lorelai."

"What is this movie anyway? Is it something they can neck to?"

"Lorelai!" Luke turned to his wife aghast.

"Oh, come on you were thinking it too, that's why you dragged me out here to follow them."

"Hey, I didn't hear you voice any objections."

"I did, but I was hungry and I wanted dinner with my husband, but now we're here and actually doing this… I'm getting that weird feeling."

"Yeah, Caesar hasn't grasped the lasagna concept yet."

"Not that kind of feeling!" she thwapt his arm, "A feeling like this is wrong, like we're totally crossing a parental line, like I'm turning into my mother, like we should trust Rory."

"I do trust her… it's…"

"I know it's him you don't trust." Then Lorelai considered, "Is this movie something we can neck to?"

Luke slowly turned his head and gave Lorelai a look.

"What?" she shrugged.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Where do you want to sit? Ladies choice," Dean offered, as he carried their popcorn, candy and drinks.

"Aw man, the Red couch is already taken… Um, how about towards the middle? The yellow love seat? Or if you want to be centered with the screen, there are wooden chairs… but that's not very comfortable."

"ummm the yellow chair sounds good," Though Dean was self conscious that he'd be asked to move given how tall he was, it was common for him to be blocking someone's view.

"How about you save it? I need to… um, visit the ladies room."

"Sure."

Rory was heading toward the ladies room so she didn't have to during the movie then she wouldn't miss anything with Dean. She was just passing the concessions stand when she saw a familiar brunette try to hide behind the popcorn machine.

Suddenly it all clicked, the being tailed feeling, Rory walked right up to the popcorn machine, "Mom!!"

"Do I know you stranger?" Lorelai said with a German accent, trying to turn and hide her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting red vines…" Lorelai shrugged lamely; a little mad she hadn't been more careful and gotten caught.

"Not here specifically, I mean here generally."

"What? I'm not allowed to go on a date with my husband…" again hoping Rory would believe this was all just a fantastic coincidence.

"Not if your date is within a hundred feet of your daughter's…"

"Oh, you and Dean are here?" Lorelai feigned surprise, "We didn't know your date included a movie… ours too."

"That is the generally accepted formula of Dinner and a movie."

"Well, what else do you expect with one movie theater in such a small town so close to everything else. Small world," Lorelai really tried to sell it. "It's been over a week since your dad and I just kicked back and had a…"

"…date whose sole purpose is to spy on your daughter!! I don't think that is in the accepted formula of the Dinner and a movie equation"

"Who made up such stupid rules?" Lorelai asked rhetorically, "Obviously this rule maker was never a parent," she tried to reason with Rory.

"Mom!!"

Lorelai decided it was every parent for themselves, "It was your dad's idea!"

"And you went along with it? Did you even try to stop him?"

"YES! I did, I told him I felt like Emily Gilmore…"

"And still that little voice didn't stop you? Didn't tell you to try harder to keep him home! Look, I know I haven't dated much but I'm certain the parental chaperon is frowned upon nowadays…"

"Actually with Mrs. Kim, it is preferred…"

Rory scowled at her mother and continued, "Well, we are not Korean and in this instance, it's completely unnecessary; Dean has been a perfect gentleman!"

"It was Luke's idea…"

"I don't care, I want both of you… out … please… before Dean sees and thinks I'm a total freak…"

"He won't think you're a freak; he will think your parents are total freaks," Lorelai smart mouthed.

"Still not helping," Rory pleaded in an exasperated tone. "And we are talking about this later!!"

"All right, I'm going; I'm going, but know it was just because we care."

"Yes, noted, very thoughtful. Out, now!"

Rory and Lorelai entered the seating area on opposite sides; Rory looked pointedly at Lorelai before rejoining Dean.

Luke had been saving their blue loveseat toward the back and seemed puzzled by the look Rory sent in his direction, had she spotted them? Then Lorelai came up beside him and discreetly Lorelai poked at his arm to get her husband from the back row. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"We got busted Clyde? Let's go…"

"But we…"

"She saw me, okay, come on…"

"But the movie hasn't…"

"Let's go…now."

"But…"

"Luke, please."

Luke sighed and followed his wife out.

When then emerged from the Black White and Red book store, "What was the point of paying for our movie tickets?"

"Well, I didn't expect her to catch us…"

"I told you to get your snacks before we sat down…"

"Well, I wanted a good seat…and it's a small town… a small theater… she would have seen us anyway…" Lorelai saw that Luke was still concerned, hesitant to leave the building with his daughter and her date inside; "Luke… it will be okay… really."

7777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was able to sweet talk Kirk into a refund; It was easy with Luke a mere ten feet away. Lorelai whispered, making Kirk uncomfortable, not wanting Luke Danes to come after him for inadvertently flirting with his wife. Lorelai used their instant refund to rent movies, so she and her husband could enjoy at home, and try to unclench the tension that had built up since first learning of Rory's kiss. This would distract the pair from thinking about first dates, hormonal teenage boys being alone and un-chaperoned with their daughter. As the married Danes walked home hand in hand, Lorelai's mind drifted to her first date with Luke. How he took her to the diner after dinner and a movie, how they had their first kiss while sitting at the counter over coffee, and she ended up marrying him. Not to say that this Dean was the one forever for Rory, of course, but it was her daughter's first step into a larger world. Socializing and dating with the man folk.

As approached their house, Lorelai saw Babette coming out of her gnome guarded house. "Lorelai… Lorelai!!"

"Hey Babette."

"Lorelai, who's car is this parked out front here?"

"Oh, that's Dean's."

"Dean? Dean? Who's Dean?"

"The new bag boy from Doose's," Lorelai explained tentatively, "He asked Rory out on a date."

"Rory bagged the bag boy! Oh My Gosh!" Babette literally shook with excitement, "He's so handsome. Don't you think?" their neighbor asked in a rasp.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't hurt the eyes any…" Lorelai forced a smile, still nervous herself about the out come of the date..

"Oh My GOSH! Rory's having her first Date! Tonight!" Babette saw the scowl on Luke's face. "Aw, are you alright, Luke?"

"I'm fine," Luke insisted, he just wanted to know how close Dean and Rory were sitting, or if Dean did the old Yawn move to put his arm around Rory.

"Awww," Babette teased, "Look at him; Losing his little girl."

"He'll be okay," Lorelai patted his arm and gave it a squeeze before he could shout 'I'm not losing her!'

"Oh gosh! Does Patty know?" Babette realized the scoop she had just discovered.

"I'm not sure if anyone knows," Lorelai said honestly, _but they will now. Sorry Rory._

"Oh, Oh, Oh," Babette bounced her way back into her house, "Morey!! I need to use the phone. Tell Lonely Chicago you'll call him back!!"

Luke and Lorelai headed up their porch steps, "Does that make you feel better? The entire town will be keeping tabs on them so we won't have too."

"Only a little," Luke said dryly.

"Come on, let's enjoy what's left of our evening alone together." Lorelai put the movies down on the foyer table when she entered the house and cooed, "I can think of a few things to take your mind off it…"

"Lorelai I'm not in the right frame of mind," he wished the tension in his neck and shoulders would loosen up already. He knew this had to happen someday; he just wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready to let go.

"I'm sure we can fix that. Come on, you're telling me you don't want this," Lorelai shook her shoulders and boobs in mock seduction.

"Lorelai…" Luke shook his head with annoyance and was almost ready to perch by the window till saw the teen couple coming down the walk.

"Okay, I get it. It's a tough night for all of us. I'm concerned yes, but he seems nice enough…" Despite the fact that he reminded Lorelai of Christopher. Granted she and Rory were similar in many ways, why not in likewise in taste in men. Still, Rory didn't deserve a Christopher her first time out… Rory deserved someone worthy, like a Luke.

Luke scoffed and rolled his eyes, he knew what the mindset of a teenage boy was like.

Lorelai hesitantly broached, "Luke, we need you to be okay with this."

"Okay with what?"

"The bag boy," Lorelai said in a drone, to which Luke rolled his eyes again, "If you don't like him what real chance will he have with Rory anyway." Luke let out another heavy sigh; Lorelai urged, "I'm serious. You can see how much she likes him she gets all goggley eyed and smiley."

"I know, I just want what's best for her."

"Well if you hate and resent this kid you'll push Rory away… I don't want a wedge between us like with my parents…"

"I'm not trying to push her away!" Luke defended.

"Well, you are seriously giving Emily Gilmore a run for her obscene amount of money!! The sooner you accept this situation… the sooner…everything can get back to normal."

"I don't know if I can do that"

"Well, I want my husband back!"

That comment snapped Luke to attention, "What?"

"You've had this Rory tunnel vision for the past week, and you're forgetting about us. Our goal. Our baby."

"No, I haven't…"

"When was the last time we had our own date? I mean just a real 'us' date. Out to dinner and a movie, without Rory coming up in conversation."

"Okay so I don't know."

Lorelai continued to illustrate, "When was the last time we had sex?"

Luke took a moment, but found he honestly couldn't remember that either.

"Exactly… in case you are interested it was your birthday!! Seems like a long time ago, doesn't it?… because that was before this whole kissing Dean in the diner thing happened. "

"I'm sorry," was all Luke could say.

"I know," Lorelai said sincerely, "but you didn't even think about it. I admire your concern for Rory, but …if you want to repeat this scenario in 16 years with our second child you have to focus on me from time to time. If Rory's out on dates that means we can be alone and get what we both want. A baby."

"Okay, I'm sorry..." a little hurt that Lorelai was talking about their love making with as much enthusiasm as if it was a household chore.

"Luke, I'm only fertile for one week out of every month, ... what if this is that week; we have a window of opportunity here"

"I know how it works!" Luke shouted back, "I thought that's why we had those stupid ovulation tests" Luke paused to slow the argument, "I'm sorry...believe me, I want to focus on you...I really do…"

"Then do it..." Lorelai said a little too loudly.

"Lorelai, I just can't turn it on and off."

"Dirty," Lorelai scoffed.

"I'm a father 24/ 7"

"Well, you're also a husband and if you want to be a father again, you have to live up to your husbandly duties."

"Edwina" he couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at Luke... "Don't Edwina me… time is of the essence, we have seven weeks till our appointment. I don't want to have to go through fertility treatments, which may cost a fortune, for what is supposed to come naturally," Lorelai ranted, "I don't want my mother to be right."

"What? This is about your mother?"

"No, it's about what we said we both wanted!! A baby. Luke, if Rory's dating…she's out of the house and we can…"

"You may be all on board with this Rory dating thing but I'm not ready to get on the train...I need a ... step stool or something."

"Then use the coffee table."

"Look, maybe ... once I get to know this kid... maybe... learn to trust him... I know Rory is a good judge... I know he's Mr. Perfect around town..."

"Then talk to him! Get to know him, do whatever you have to do, And for the record. I'm not all on board... I mean I am supportive... Sure, but... yeah I'm scared too, I'm worried sick too... I know she's smart and careful and that we can trust her but once the heart is involved it all comes out in moron. I don't want her to do anything stupid or ... follow the path I paved..." Every day Lorelai was reminded of the events in her high school years that altered her life forever. She wasn't ashamed or regretful, she would argue it made her life better; by having Rory be a part of her life, and as a consequence she gained Luke. However she wanted her daughter to learn from her mother's history. "We know she's had my history subconsciously drilled into her head, we know she's not going to ... follow my footsteps. So you have to stop this obsession with the bag boy…"

Luke turned back to her, "Yes, fine, that's me the overprotective father, I'm sorry I'm having a little trouble getting used to this; Maybe some dads don't give a damn but I do!"

That statement struck Lorelai silent; here she was nagging him about being overprotective, when some dads weren't on top of their kid's activities. Luke always knew where and what Rory was up to; at school, at the library, volunteering for some town activity, at the diner, at home. That kind of reassurance was hard to let go of. Now a boy was taking Rory to an undisclosed location for a relatively undisclosed amount of time and Luke was unsure how much Rory would be willing to share with him about Dean.

His comment about other dads struck home too. Christopher neither knew nor cared that Rory was on her first date. Luke did. Luke was an exceptional father who only was seeking the best for his daughter.

Luke continued, "For so long I've been the only man in her life. There was a void there from that good for nothing Christopher and I was it. Sure there was Taylor and Kirk and Andrew… but they aren't her father, I am! We have a bond, an understanding… sometimes I swear I see some of myself in her even though we're not related by blood! What if we lose that cause of this guy… what if he changes her mind on things and persuades her to be a Cubs fan? …"

Lorelai went to her husband, and put her hands on his chest, "Luke, she will always love you. You hear me? You are her dad and she's not going to forget about you or love you less. If anything she's going to love more…love grows bigger. It's not a set … sized pie…the pie gets bigger for the more people that are in it…"

Luke grimaced, "that's an awful analogy."

"No it's true. She may… be fond of Dean… and someday she may fall in love with him, but that day is not today and when it comes…she won't love you less. She will just love him differently from the way she loves you or me, or Lane…and so on. Boyfriends come and go Luke. Your parents are forever… of which we have weekly proof."

Lorelai hugged Luke closer,"Thanks for the pep talk, Luke said into her hair.

"You're welcome. And maybe we can do it again, say in sixteen years… should we have another little girl…? Sound like fun?"

"Oh yeah," Luke said sarcastically. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be a jerk..."

"You're not a jerk... you're a loving concerned father who...frankly needs to rein it in a bit."

"Trust has to be earned, Lorelai, but, I'll try to be better. Relax a little bit."

"Thank you."

"And to … be more attentive to you."

"Much appreciated. By the way… you did lay out our ground rules to him, right?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. Then we shouldn't have a problem."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Okay, then may I suggest movie time to take our mind off this horrible evening, " and Lorelai suggested.

"Alright," Luke agreed, and Lorelai excused herself to pop some popcorn.

Lorelai could get a caffeine fix from a soda; and perhaps with a movie to help them escape their reality of worry,  
As the popcorn popped, she pictured her and Luke, alone, on the couch, turn the lights down low, pop in a movie he couldn't care less about, and cuddle and snuggle with him. She specifically chose movies he wouldn't want to pay close attention to; First up: Mystery Science Theater 3000: the Movie. That should do the trick.

It wasn't long before Lorelai saw the effects of her misdirection plan working. They quickly made up from their argument and dismissed their brief harsh words knowing that through it all they were partners. Luke was holding her on the couch, rubbing her back, pulling her closer, then Lorelai took to nuzzling his jaw line and neck. Soon nuzzling wasn't enough, kisses were long and deep, and not always on the mouth. Lorelai had perched herself on top of her husband, focused on his neck and unbuttoning his flannel shirt…

"Luke, maybe we should go upstairs… so we don't defile the couch or the 'living room' rule."

"I thought your aim was to eventually break the rule…"

"Oh trust me I'm game if you are…Babette is distracted with Rory's date…she's probably getting a play by play from Patty"

Unfortunately that brought everything to the forefront again, and Luke stopped her, "Lorelai…" Luke huffed.

"Damnit!" Lorelai and her big mouth, "I'm sorry, it slipped, please we're alone, we're so close…I need you," she whispered, nose to nose with him.

"Yeah know, and believe me… I want to be with you, too, …"

It was hard for Lorelai to be jealous when the other woman was their own daughter. Still inches from his face, "Luke nothing is going to happen. They are in public and by now… under the watchful eyes of all of our friends and neighbors…"

"I know, I know!"

"Luke, it's a first date…" Lorelai reasoned, and then broached trying to get him to focus again, "Remember our first date?"

The memory brought a smile to Luke's face, "Yeah."

"God, I was so nervous," she said pawing at her husband's shoulders, "I hadn't been out with anyone for such a long time, that, and I was so scared to tell you about Rory, I was a complete head case. I thought I would just blurt it out at any second and confess all." Lorelai eyed her husband, "You were nervous too I bet."

"Well, you were my first date since Rachel."

"I know. The point is, Luke, that this, Rory dating, believe it or not, it is a good thing, with her out of the house with an honorable gentleman suitor of her own…she can have some magic…in her life.."

"He is a good kid. The other day I saw him help mrs. Cassini carry her groceries to her house."

"And yet you still paint him a villain. Luke, anyone who can be nice to your babysitter can't be all bad?"

"Yeah I know," Luke sighed at the ceiling.

"We're just going to have to figure out a way to rewire that brain of yours. If not for me… do it for Rory. She wants you to like him. Because if you don't… what chance will he have anyway."

"For Rory," Luke decided, "I will try…"

"Good"

"Can we just …watch the movie… just for tonight? And I promise I will take you out and romance you…"

"I'd like that," Lorelai rewound to one of her favorite parts.

Then Luke asked, "Why are they talking during the movie?"

"Shh, no talking?"

"The robots are allowed to talk but I'm not?"

"That's the whole gag!" Lorelai explained.

777777777777777777777777777777

At 9:50, Dean walked Rory up the porch steps of the Danes Den.

"I had a really good time," Rory said quietly.

"Me too," Dean seemed to be checking for a ball cap in the window, but then confidently leaned down to kiss Rory again.

Rory smiled as he pulled away, "Good night…" Rory turned to go inside, but noticed Dean seemed hesitant to leave, "Was there something else?" Wondering if she had missed an important step to the whole end of the first date process.

"Umm, your dad has my keys…" Dean was embarrassed to remind her.

"Oh, right, um I'll see what I can do," Dean reluctantly let go of her hand; Rory went inside and found the keys on a hook on the foyer table. Noticing the living room was only lit by a glow from the TV. She smiled as she returned to the porch and returned the keys to their owner. "Here you go."

"Thanks, oh um," Dean checked the windows again for the shadow of a ball cap, "Can I see you again?" he whispered.

"I'd like that, but I have to see what's going on with school though; Call me and we'll work it out. You should get home."

"Okay, great… well, see ya," Dean said.

"Night," Rory went into the house and leaned against the door to listened to the hum of Dean's car as he fired the engine and pulled away. Rory found her parents asleep on the couch in the living room. Rory had to smile, every time she saw her parents curled up, she thought of that photo she took during Misery sleep over week. On the TV, Mike and the bots were going on about the amazing RANDO during the credits when Rory turned off the TV. "Mom?" Rory whispered.

Lorelai inhaled deeply as she woke up, "Hey? You're home."

"With time to spare," Rory sat on the coffee table by her parents.

Lorelai yawned, "So how was the boy?"

"A perfect gentleman. What are you two doing down here?"

"Well, since we couldn't watch a movie at the theater 'cause someone kicked her overprotective parents out, we watched one here."

"Dad wanted to wait up?" Rory deduced.

"…and fell asleep. Face it kid, he just loves you."

"Did you _really_ have to follow me? Everyone has been checking up on us all night!! Isn't there some stuff I'm supposed to do on my own?"

"Yes, by all means, like support yourself by the time you are thirty, preferably twenty-five."

"Okay, it's just that… well I know that dad isn't too keen on this… Dean Situation."

"No but we're going to get him through it. And yes we were both unnecessarily wigging, I mean we know you are growing up, and that we can trust you, but we just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? I've never snuck out, never gone to a crazy party…"

"Well, it was Dean we didn't trust…" Lorelai quoted her husband.

"Well, I'm glad you two don't work for the U.N."

"So, how _was_ the first date?" Lorelai curiously.

"It was… nice. Perfect."

"Did he try to kiss you again?"

"Mom? Dad is right there…"

"He's asleep…" Lorelai waved off.

Rory shyly admitted, "Yeah, that was nice too."

"And?" Lorelai said expectantly.

"And he wants to see me again."

"Got him right where you want him, that's my girl."

"Well, he did…express an interest if it's okay with you guys."

"Interest?"

"Well, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't give him a fixed day; I have a lot with school plus I don't know if dad could take this on a daily basis."

"Playing hard to get…classic…" Lorelai nodded her approval.

"…And I had to clear it with you guys…"

"Rory, we aren't locking you in a tower…yet."

"No, but you will have me tailed."

"We freaked, and I speak for both dad and me that we are truly sorry if we ruined the magic of the first date. We all just have to get used to the idea."

"So much for being fine with it; Okay, well…good night mom, get him to bed," Pointing to her father.

"Dirty!"

"Gross," Rory rolled her eyes and went to her bedroom.

When Rory's door closed, Lorelai eyed her husband on the couch. Years of sleeping beside the man, she could tell when he was really asleep, "Did you hear _all _of that?"

"Yeah," he said in his deep voice with his eyes still closed.

"You hear how happy she is?"

"Yeah…"

"She seems to really like him," Lorelai innocently observed.

"Yeah," Luke said with dread again.

"Will you give him a chance for Rory's sake?" Lorelai tugged on a bit of Luke's flannel shirt that she had unbuttoned earlier.

"Do I have a real choice in the matter?"

"No," Lorelai declared.

He sighed, "Alright already… let's go to bed."

"Hmmm Finally! Took the words out of my mouth," Lorelai kissed her man again.

**777777777777777777777****777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"**That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: Cheeseburger Pizza AKA The Luke Danes Pizza… is a fun one of my creation, so email me if you want the recipe of my own design.**

**A/N: a MESSAGE to my CRACK WHORES AND FANS. Please stay with me. I love these characters and I have so many ideas that I want to share with you on how things could have gone. As long as you want me I will write. I will create a world we can love these characters again. If you want me to continue… let me know… if you want me to touch your face and drift away like a smoke ring in the dark… let me know.**

**I thank you loyal minions and crack whores for reading, for inspiring me and encouraging me, please keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!! And I know you will want to see what happens next…**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	20. Pardon the Interruption

****

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**Jenn: thank you for the read through and your palsy ship. lol**

To Guro and Localizy: Even in my darkest hours of uncertainty, thanks for the pep talks and the encouragement to go with my GUT instinct!!

**A/N: have y'all heard my Luke metaphor?? Luke is like a mallomar. Sure he's hard and dark on the outside, but inside he's sweet, and squishy... with loveable marshmallowy goodness...**

**What?**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:  
****1.08 - Love and War and Snow**  
**written by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Alan Myerson**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 20:  
Pardon the Interruption**

The entire Danes clan had survived Rory's big first date. So Sunday, Rory decided she and her dad needed some time together as well as reassurance that just because she went out on a date, nothing had drastically changed between them. She went to the diner with him to work an honest shift; the day was good except for Dean had stopped in and spent an hour and half at the counter, eating and talking to Rory when she wasn't busy. Rory was happy to spend more time with Dean but she knew it was probably getting to her dad.

Luke knew he needed to talk to Rory about what he was feeling, what he was going through. They had always been able to talk openly before, and despite how uncomfortable things got, Luke didn't want that to change just because his daughter was growing up.

Lorelai was running late Sunday evening, she had a meeting with a wife planning a retirement party for her husband, so Luke and Rory were able to cook dinner on their own. Just like old times.

When Luke and Rory had finished up dinner, salad with grilled chicken on top, garnished with lots of carrots and grape tomatoes. Luke just finished washing the dishes while Rory was in her room with homework. Luke dried off his hands and went to Rory's doorway. "Hey Rory..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a second?"

"Sure, I was just taking the chapter quiz in my history book." Rory turned to face her dad while still sitting at her desk.

Luke smiled at how she always put in the extra effort. Luke sat on the large chest at the end of her bed, "Look, hon, I'm sorry about the other night, you know, following you like that, it was stupid, and unnecessary and well I'm sorry for this whole past week."

Rory smiled, "You have been a little tense lately," she knew her father would apologize eventually.

"Yeah, tense is putting it mildly," Luke agreed, "I just wanted to clear the air between us, I want it like it was before you know, and I mean... it's not ...you or anything you did…"

"Dad, I know."

"Know what?"

"I know why you ...and mom," Rory said pointedly to include the absent Lorelai, "…are nervous and protective; it's sort of been an unspoken fear for ages. All of us... don't want history to... repeat itself," Rory said shyly.

Luke sighed heavily, the fears of the past had obviously manifested into a cloud hanging over the family, especially since Emily Gilmore reminded them of it every week, and even Rory could feel it. Rory had always been an intuitive perceptive kid; even before they were married, just by walking in the house Rory knew if something was off or if Luke and Lorelai had a fight. "Does Dean know the history of this family?"

"He's heard some of it around town, but I told him all about the adoption. Dad, I understand, yours and mom's fears, but really, there is nothing to worry about. I'm focused, I know what I want and I won't let anything jeopardize that."

"I know, but when you're young and … your heat gets in the way… and you may not mean to do certain things…" Luke cleared the lump from this throat again, "Like I said it's not you... it may not even be Dean. It's just... you mean so much to me... and I only want the best for you..."

"I know that," Rory moved over to sit at the foot of her bed and hugged her daddy.

"I'll try ... I really will, I just need to get to know the bag..." Luke stopped himself, "Dean better."

"Thank you," Rory had to swell with pride. This had been a real test of their relationship.

"What do you want to know?"

"Huh?"

"About Dean. I'm just learning things myself. For example, he plays hockey, and basketball, but also enjoys soft ball. He likes to watch most spectator sports, of course, including," Rory drew in a dreadful breath, "Wrestling."

"Wrestling? Really?"

"Yup," Rory nodded trying to hold in her snickers.

"Like the full WWF captain Chaos in spandex wrestling?"

"Yup"

"Wow," never in a million years would Luke have pictured Rory with someone who liked Wrestling, AKA a contrived soap opera for men. But who could explain attraction, after all he had married a coffee addict; "Well, his taste can't be all bad, I mean he's interested in you, right?"

"Yeah," Rory averted her eyes, still a little embarrassed.

"I promise you, no more following, unless you call me to come and get you. That cell phone is for emergencies."

"I know, I will."

"I know you can take care of yourself, I just..." Luke looked in to his daughter's beautiful blue eyes and apologized, "I came in late."

"What?"

"I wasn't there for you when you were smaller, you are such an amazing kid, now… an amazing young woman; you should have had someone there from the beginning."

Luke and Rory rarely talked about her early years, even less about Christopher Hayden, whose mere name was practically taboo in their house.

"It wasn't your job to be there," Rory, so mature for her age, assured Luke, "You didn't even know us back then, Christopher failed me. He didn't want me. You have exceeded all expectations. You even follow your daughter on a date like a real overprotective dad would."

"More like a crazy person," Luke grumbled.

"You came along at just the right time for a reason. Fate gave Christopher years of chances, countless opportunities to make a decision and step up himself and he reneged. So Fate said, ' you know what; Rory deserves a great dad, what can we do for her?' and then mom met you."

"You sound like your mother. Destiny, fate," Luke scoffed.

"Everything happened for a reason," Rory insisted with a smile, "The way it was supposed to..."

Luke took a deep breath, "Well, maybe fate is now saying, 'Hey, Rory has seen how happy her parents are..." Luke paused, trying to man up and not tear up in front of his daughter."... Maybe she deserves happiness of her own."

Rory pulled in her mouth to keep from tearing up herself, but it was no use; Rory hugged Luke, her father, resting her head on her daddy's supportive shoulder.

Luke held his daughter, hoping this meant things were on their way back to normal between them. He let his flannel shirt absorb her happy tears, while he kissed her forehead. Though deep in his heart, he wished he could have held her as a baby, been there for her first steps, heard her first words.

He may not have been able to have been there for Rory, but he knew he wouldn't miss a thing when he and Lorelai finally had their new baby.

"I don't know how to do this," Luke said honestly, "I took it upon myself to be the only man you'd need, but… now…"

"You're still my dad, I'm not leaving the house, I'm not getting married…"

"Don't say that… I just… "

"I know you're worried, but … nothing bad will happen…I promise."

"Okay, but if it does. If anything happens, you can still come to me for anything, about anything. You hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. No matter what, I won't judge and I'll always be around and I'll always love you."

"Back at ya Dad." After another long hug, "So, William Holden anyone?"

Taking advantage of a night without Lorelai complaining about Stalag 17, Luke patted Rory's arm, "Let's save it for Christmas."

"She'll never know!"

Luke had made amends to one Danes Dame, and instantly felt better; now he had to try a very different tactic with the other Danes Dame in his life.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Monday morning, Lorelai began to stir in bed; she had to get up for another day, another long week. However she was starting to enjoy Mondays because it meant there were five whole days before she had to go to Hartford again and see her mother for dinner. Lorelai rolled over expecting to snuggle with her "husband" scented pillow when she was met by her actual husband.

"Luke?" She said suddenly wide awake

"Hi," he smiled with an admiring smile.

"Hi; what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here...I sleep here..."

Lorelai chuckled, "But I thought you went to the diner already..."

"I did... I met my bread guy. Then Ben came in, so then I came home..."

"To watch me sleep? Creepy."

"Well, now that you're awake..." Luke slid his arm beneath her pillow to cradle her in his arms and started playing with strands of her hair. "A little birdie told me I needed … to be more attentive to my wife's needs."

Lorelai smiled, "good birdie."

"And I got to thinking, today is Monday,"

"That it is…"

"…And my wife has a staff meeting tonight…"

"That she does…"

"Then after that there's a town meeting…."

"Oh no," Lorelai played along.

Luke continued, "… and that means I won't see her for a good twelve hours while I'm at work.…"

"Wow," Lorelai feigned sympathetic surprise, "that's a long time."

"Yeah, it is."

Lorelai searched his face; he was strangely content given the events of the past week; Rory's first kiss and first date. Lorelai placed her hand behind his ear, eager for his kisses and affection. She knew he was trying to make up for his tunnel vision with Rory the last few weeks. And that was perfectly fine with her.

77777777777777777777777777777

Lying in bed with his wife was truly the best way for Luke Danes to relax and forget his troubles. "So you want breakfast?" Luke kissed her shoulder.

"Hmm, in fifteen minutes," Lorelai groaned as she stretched in bed.

"Why in fifteen minutes?"

"'Cause, we just canoodled, I have millions of sperm running around my uterus..."

"Aw jeez," Luke winced.

Lorelai turned his head to look back at her, "and... if that will lead to a baby... I'm just doing whatever I can."

Luke sighed; he supposed it couldn't hurt, "You want cheese on your eggs?"

"Yes please!" Lorelai pecked his lips before he left the bed.

"Alright, but I'm only using egg whites..." and Luke put his shirt and jeans on to fix her a healthy breakfast.

Lorelai figured one reason Luke could be so relaxed and attentive to her needs was that Rory was safely on a bus heading one way to school in Hartford. Dean was heading in the opposite direction to Stars Hollow High. It was small but it was still a step in the right direction; if that idea was reassuring to her husband, if that was his way to deal with the situation, it would work for now. She didn't care about the reasons; she wanted to enjoy her husband anytime day or night.

777777777777777777777777777

Monday evening at Miss Patty's Dance Studio, Miss Patty announced, "This town meeting will come to order."

"No one is listening to me," Taylor complained.

"Oh, Taylor, calm down." Patty waved him off.

"I can't calm down, I'm being persecuted," Taylor insisted.

Restraining a tired eye roll, Miss Patty assured, "I promise that we hear you."

"We've been hearing you for 20 minutes," Andrew, the book store owner, barked

"Well, excuse me, Andrew, but some of us have businesses to run that don't involve peddling drug paraphernalia to kids."

Andrew defended his merchandise, "It was a lava lamp, Taylor."

Taylor snidely pointed out, "There is no use for a lava lamp unless you're on drugs."

"Oh, for crying out loud." Andrew slumped dramatically.

" Now we've already agreed to look into your accusations, let's just move on. . ." Miss Patty.

Lorelai snuck in the back door which was open to keep the hot tempers cooler. She made her way up the side aisle and slid into the empty seat next to her husband carrying food and drinks, passing fries and a drink to Rory over her husband's lap, which made Luke lean back to let the girls pass their snacks in front of him. "Jeez, whose bright idea was it to schedule a staff meeting right before a town meeting…" Lorelai complained.

"Yours" Rory informed.

"Oh. Well, shame on me! What'd I miss?" Lorelai whispered to Luke and Rory.

Rory leaned over in front of her Dad to whisper back, "Taylor Doose wants the no-parking zone in front of his store removed. He says his customers are being unfairly ticketed."

Lorelai scoffed in the hushed tones, "No, it's just because he wants to park there all day."

"That's exactly what Dad just said," Rory informed.

"I missed a rant!" Lorelai said upset, "I love your rants," Lorelai said to her unresponsive husband.

"I didn't rant…" Luke said calmly, "It's a stupid issue and a waste of time."

Rory told her mother, "it wasn't a full rant, he more just commented, but I think we can get the minutes of the meeting; Dad argued that if Taylor get's his no parking zone removed, the no parking on the Maple Ave side of the diner should be removed too."

"My hubby the Genius," Lorelai smiled at her husband. Through all this Luke was bored and annoyed. He was staring straight forward, just trying to make it through the meeting, he had already blown his top once. Many would argue one Danes rant for an evening was quite enough.

Suddenly the crowd around them took to applause as the Mayor took the podium, whom Miss Patty had been introducing while the Danes were recapping to each other. The Mayor needed to address his townsfolk, "I have been mayor of this fine town for a long time. I tend to think of all of you as my children. Unfortunately, sometimes children have to be disciplined. Now I'm going to say something and I'm only gonna say it once…we have leash laws, people."

"Daddy's getting angry," Lorelai joked.

"He's not my daddy!" Rory insisted, since she was sitting next to her daddy.

"Shh, the both of you," Luke hushed.

"Now daddy's getting angry," Lorelai clarified.

Rory grinned in agreement, "He's already there, the parking zone argument got his blood up."

"I'm fine," Luke insisted. He just hated how a megalomaniac, hypocrite, know-it-all like Taylor always seemed to get his intrusive way! This is supposed to be the land of the free not the land of over regulation! "If you're here then why am I?"Luke quietly asked his wife.

"To save my seat and to keep Rory company while I got food; duh. And we do this as a family…" and she shoved a hand full of fries in her mouth. "Though I wish you had made the burgers, Caesar has nothing on you."

"It's the same recipe."

"Well, he needs to work on his technique," Lorelai started snickering.

"Don't say dirty it's too easy." Then Luke tried to bargain, if I make the burgers next time do I have to come?"

"Yes," Lorelai said in no-brainer tone.

The mayor concluding his scolding of his "flock", "… So…in conclusion…Rover will not leash himself."

"Hm, good point," Rory mused and Lorelai nodded in agreement, taking a sip of her drink, while Luke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and calculated when the weekly torment would end.

The Mayor then announced, "I would like to now move on to something of even greater importance. As you all know, this coming Friday is the anniversary of the legendary Battle of Stars Hollow," and there was some applause for the new topic.

Lorelai grinned with glee and decided to egg on her husband, like a little mischievous devil on his right side; "Luke they're talking about your favorite subject."

"Dad, don't listen to her," Rory urged, an angel to his left.

The mayor continued, "Penny will be circulating a signup sheet for those of you who would like to participate in the reenactment of foresaid battle. Now remember there are only twelve spots."

Lorelai grinned triumphantly, "He's turning red."

"Dad, go to a happy place, on a mental fishing trip…anything," Rory begged desperately. Luke ignored the pair that flanked him as he shifted in his seat.

The mayor adjusted his reading glasses, and told the story, "…All right. It was a frigid November night, some 224 years ago… The brave Stars Hollow militia stood in wait for the Red Coats..."

Luke leaned forward on his knees and adjusted his cap. He felt very claustrophobic in the crowd of people, especially when flanked by his wife and daughter, coaching him on either side.

The Mayor really hammed up the story, "…Tired and hungry, twelve proud men took their positions in the town's square, braving the elements. . ."

"Come on dad, fight it," Rory cheered on.

Lorelai teased, "You know you want to say something, it's your duty, as an informed citizen…"

". . . and imminent death in their valiant efforts. . ." the Mayor continued.

Luke shot up from his seat "Oh, for God's Sake, do we have to go through this every damn year!"

"Yes!" Lorelai congratulated herself, "the urge wins by a ball cap!"

"Aw man," and Rory handed her mother her order of fries behind her standing, ranting father.

Luke argued, "I thought we were here to discuss town issues."

"This is a town issue," Taylor the kiss-ass defended.

"Excuse me, who's talking?" the mayor asked.

Luke sighed, "It's me, Harry, Luke Danes. You've known me since I was five years old."

"Oh, Luke, yes," the old man smiled as if remembering the youth fondly, then he turned sour, "Sit down. Now as I was saying, twelve heroic men assembled with guns drawn ready to meet their maker."

Luke groaned, "What are you talking about? Twelve guys stood in a row all night."

"Waiting for the Red Coats," The Mayor tried to continue, ignoring the interruption.

"Who never showed!" Luke shouted.

"Now just a minute!" The mayor finally had to turn his attention to the annoyance.

"Twelve guys stood in a row all night waiting for an enemy that never showed. They got stood up. They should've been wearing prom dresses." There was a rumble of chuckles from his neighbors.

"Oh man that was a good one," Lorelai enjoyed the show from her prime seat by her husband; she only hoped she or Rory wouldn't be hit in the head by his flailing arms.

Taylor snidely sided with the Mayor, "I've had just about enough of this."

"Sit down, Taylor," Luke barked.

"Menace," Taylor said in a childish tone.

"Suck up," Luke hollered back.

"Five bucks says somebody ends up in a headlock," Lorelai bet Rory.

"Make it ice cream and you got a deal!"

Luke tried to explain to the ignorant masses, "Have any of you ever considered the fact that you're glorifying a war we fought so we could keep land that we stole?"

The mayor could barely contain himself, "If you don't like it here in America, why don't you go stand in line for toilet paper in the USSR!"

"There is no more USSR, Harry," Luke countered.

Harry quickly regained his bearings, "And why is that! Because of America! Your father fought for this country that you are so resentful that we kept…"

"You keep my father out of this!" Luke shouted.

That was Lorelai's cue; she stood up beside her husband. It was mid November; they were soon approaching her husband's Dark Day. Lorelai put a hand on his shoulder "Luke," she said kindly. Luke turned quickly to face her as if ready for the next challenger; Lorelai saw that he was wild-eyed with rage, but deeper in those blue eyes she could see the hurt and pain that still resided in a loving son over losing his father far too soon.

Facing Lorelai, and her kind eyes, he knew she was sorry for egging him on to get him in this fight, watching him blow for fun like a firecracker, but now he saw his loving wife, eager to protect him from himself. Stopping him before he did or said something he'd regret.

"Time to go," Lorelai whispered quietly in the erupting calamity around them.

Luke clammed up and nodded in agreement and the Danes family slipped out as the crowd bustled around them, other's standing to make their points for or against the re-enactment, and Miss Patty tried to regain control of the arguing mob banging her gavel; "Alright everyone calm down."

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai carefully watched her husband change into his pajamas. She couldn't help but admire that he kept fit, much to her personal delight. However she knew what they had to talk about was very serious. Once he pulled up his sweatpants she asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for…getting me out of there … I don't know what I would have done."

"He's right you know," she said casually as she climbed into bed.

"Who?"

"Harry; if your dad hadn't fought for our freedom… we might be speaking German."

Luke nodded as he pulled his sleep shirt over his head. "I think that was a little before his time."

"Still, if there was no America... there might not be a Connecticut and if there was no Connecticut. We might never have met… scary thought."

Luke climbed into bed with his wife, "I hear you. I'm fine. I'm…very proud of my dad and his service."

"But do you love your country?"

"Yes Lorelai, I love my country and I love you."

"Good. Cause the last thing I need is to discover I'm trying to have a baby with a communist. You thought you had problems with my mother before," Lorelai grinned, "Are you sure you're…"

"Yes, it's like two weeks away, really…I'm fine."

"…and you don't usually get moody till the week of." Lorelai finished; years of observation told her so.

"Good night Lorelai."

Lorelai snuggled closer, "night. By the way if forgot to mention, Rory and Dean have a date on Wednesday."

"What? It's a school night…" but it had been more just the passing of a fact, and the topic really wasn't open for discussion.

77777777777777777777777777777

It was an average Wednesday night in the Danes den; Lorelai didn't have business class, Luke was making dinner, however, Rory was going to see a movie with Dean, she had worked extra hard on her momentous schoolwork to be free for the Black, White and Red's one night event; an evening with Gamera, and Dean Forester was going to escort her.

Since they were going to be alone, Lorelai had convinced Luke to come home early to cook a romantic dinner and recreate their second date. Lorelai meandered in to the kitchen, watching her husband. Luke was trying to start dinner, "You know technically, our second date was at the diner."

Lorelai explained her reasoning, "But there are so many people at the diner… and that would make you self conscious, and I want you in an environment where you are comfortable and focused… on me."

"This isn't even the recipe I made."

"I'm in the mood for Italian," Lorelai said in a horrible broken accent, "I'm in the mood for love."Lorelai wanted to start something else since they were alone. Lorelai sidled up beside Luke while he was at the range; she stroked his hair, as she looked over his shoulder into the pan. She started off rubbing his back, then his shoulders till Lorelai's fingers then found their way up to stimulating his earlobes, which she knew always drove him crazy, "Stop it!" he warned his wife.

"Why?" she grinned.

"It's distracting," he didn't want to jump the gun; he still wanted hold some standards on romancing his wife.

"Oh yeah?" Lorelai kept her fingers playing with his earlobes and neck.

"Yeah, if you want me to finish dinner then cut it out; I know better than to stand between you and food."

This comment made Lorelai press against Luke's back, her hands snaking around to his stomach, her hands inching up the front of her husband's chest. "…and what if I'm not in the mood for food?"

Finally, Luke couldn't stand it any longer. "Well then you asked for it," Luke just had to turn and grab Lorelai and kissed her.

After three years of marriage, Lorelai knew exactly how to get what she wanted, but concerned for the fate of their happy home, if the flames took over the kitchen, Lorelai thought she would point out between kisses, "Hmmm, Luke…food… will burn…"

Luke stopped for a moment to turn off the range, and smiled at his wife wanting to tighten his embrace, but Lorelai decided to play a little hard to get by backing away from him past the fridge and toward the sink in sort of a fun chase-me kind of way. "You know, I can't remember the last time we had the house to ourselves?" she teased.

"Hmmm, I think the last time you told me you were ovulating to get me into bed," Luke mock recalled as he backed his wife into a corner, ensuring she wouldn't escape.

"Well, by a very lucky coincidence, guess what? …I'm ovulating," Lorelai said cheekily.

"You tease," Luke kissed her hard and passionately again, like the way he had at the diner over coffee at the end of their very first date. Luke was pressing Lorelai against the counter, which only increased Lorelai's excitement over the situation and romantic possibilities. Lorelai was lost in her husband's hungry opened mouthed kisses. Lorelai quickly unbuttoned her husband's flannel shirt and slipped it off his shoulders to the floor, only wanting to feel his tone muscles through the material of his T-shirt.

"I love you," Lorelai's hands found another mission and went into Luke's hair, removing Luke's hat and she tossed it carelessly away.

"I love you too," Luke slid a hand into the back pocket of Lorelai's jeans pulling their bodies closer together, which enticed Lorelai to offer him her neck, feeling the desire for her husband take hold again.

As he kissed behind her ears, she couldn't help but enjoy his left hand slipping beneath her shirt, "God, I need you right now."

Suddenly, a voice with an all too familiar tone cleared her throat, and the couple froze at being discovered, by of all people, their daughter, Rory and her beau, Dean Forrester. Rory happened to be holding the ball cap Lorelai threw aside mere moments before. Luke and Lorelai had no choice but to break apart embarrassed; Rory had walked in on them before but this was mortifying because they didn't know Dean that well.

Luke quickly removed his hands from Lorelai and stealthily hid his discarded plaid under the kitchen table with his foot. Lorelai briefly met the gaze of the teens, who wore matched expressions; their eyes were wide, the brows raised, and their jaws lax; Rory had a hint of a mortified wince at the corners of her eyes upon discovering her parents yet again in the throes of passion.

"Hey Rory… hey Dean," Lorelai hoped her humiliation wasn't too evident, but Luke seemed unable to look his daughter or her date in the eye while Lorelai straightened out her shirt.

A blank "Hi" was all Rory could muster, still holding her father's ball cap that she had caught out of pure reflex and horror.

Lorelai tried to explain, still trying to catch her breath, smoothing a hand over her hair, "Umm we thought you two were going to see a movie…"

Wishing they hadn't seen the previous fifteen seconds, Rory explained, "We were, but… I wanted to change… you know, been wearing this uniform all day," Rory gestured to her plaid skirt and stupid tie she had to wear every day for uniformity and equality.

"Right, right, well Dean," Lorelai's mind scrambled for something anything to say, "Thank you for escorting her home from the bus stop… these streets can be a little dodgy, in um, mid afternoon, broad daylight," Lorelai laughed lightly, knowing no one found this situation funny.

The teen was obviously not used to such lively displays from adults, and got out an uncomfortable, "Umm, yeah, sure," as Dean stared at Rory's parents as if they were suddenly stricken with poka-dots. It was the first time Dean had seen Mr. Danes without his trademark plaid flannel and ball cap.

"I'll just be a minute," Rory promised. Rory didn't know what else to do with her father's blue cap, so she tentatively put the ball cap on the kitchen table as if it was going to explode and went into her room to change.

Leaving Lorelai to offer Dean something to drink, to which Dean declined and decided to wait for Rory in the living room. While Luke went back to the range to focus on finishing their dinner.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Luke grumbled to his wife as he returned to the range and making dinner.

"How was I supposed to know," Lorelai whispered with a shrugged, "She said they were going to a movie."

"Well, maybe our little display deterred them from going for the sappy romantic make out movie and they will see Bruce Willis blow something up."

"Commando."

"What?" wondering if he had missed Bruce Willis' new hit movie, "commando?"

"That was the last time we had the house really to ourselves."

"Oh," Luke went back to making dinner.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Walking back to the center of town, Dean was unable to get the awkward image of Mr. Danes feeling up Mrs. Danes in their kitchen, knowing for a fact his parents weren't exactly… that way. Dean wondered if it was because Rory's parents were a relatively new married couple, "So umm you're parents… they…really … like each other…"

Rory had been bursting to apologize, "I'm so sorry! They've only been really bad the last few months… they're trying to have a baby."

"Oh, wow," Dean was stunned silent.

"As you can imagine it's hard to achieve that goal when they already have a full grown teen running around," Rory explained.

Suddenly every biology lesson Dean had ever had, every love scene from a movie or music video he had ever seen was crystal clear in Dean's mind, with Mr. and Mrs. Danes as the stars, "Umm, is that…weird?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Weird?" Rory questioned, "Married people wanting a baby?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, the half sibling… thing? A stepfather … you know being with your mom? Um, that is, having a kid with your mom?" hoping he didn't sound like some sort of pervert.

"Not really… I mean… Luke's been such a great dad to me… I'm looking forward to having a sibling. You have to understand, I don't see Luke as my step father, he is my father, he's the one who's been there, everything he does for me proves that and that's good enough for me. Besides the state was kind of enough to make it legal and official."

Dean kept the conversation going, since it was a welcome distraction, "If you don't mind my asking… whatever happened to your real dad? I mean you guys never mention him," Dean treaded cautiously; "Did he …die?"

Rory sighed; she and Dean were still learning about each other, she couldn't blame him for being curious. Rory dutifully explained away Christopher's absence, "He left when I was just a baby, not even a year. Mom was very young when she had me and he never really helped out with me, never kept in touch…never did much of anything in regard to me, not even give me his surname. I was a Gilmore girl before I was a Danes dame."

Dean couldn't help but notice how she not once mentioned his first or last name, adding to his mystery; "Really?"

"My mom left my grandparents house at seventeen with a baby, for the longest time she did it all on her own."

"Well, aren't you curious about him, at all? Your real dad?"

Just as she had said to her cousin, Jess, years before, Rory dismissed as if swatting away an annoying gnat, "Not really, it's sort of a 'by gones be by gones' deal. I met him a few times when I was younger, I doubt I'd recognize him if I had to pick him off the street or in a line up." Rory understood Dean wouldn't get the joke about Christopher's police record. "He obviously didn't think enough of me to stick around and be a real influence in my life, or to set an example, be a role model or want to stay in touch, and believe me, we tried! When my mom started dating Luke, Luke was there and sort of filled that void for me. My mom never expected or asked him to, it's just how our relationship… naturally evolved with them dating; And when he wanted to marry my mom, he asked for my blessing first. That was really nice. Thoughtful. Considerate."

"Really?" Dean couldn't help but grin at the kind of man Mr. Danes was. The soft side he hadn't got to see since he was courting Rory and Rory's dad was naturally protective and suspicious. Dean now understood Mr. Danes better; Rory's father knew she had been let down in the past and as her adoptive father Luke wanted to limit her disappointments.

"Yeah, and in a way he sort of proposed to me too. I mean, he asked for my permission… if it would be alright if he went all the way and adopted me and I said yes to that too. Luke gave us a complete, stable family; so, if it's all the same to you, please just think of Luke as my real dad."

"Sure, okay. He's scary enough."

Rory giggled, "With the adoption, I think my mom put it best when she said we were a family by heart, we were just fortunate enough to find each other and made our own type of family."

"Cool."

The conversation successfully purged the awkward affectionate adult images from both teens and they went to their movie.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Early Friday morning, Lorelai was urged awake with a sixth sense sensation, and she slowly contently sat up in bed. She knew that scent and excitement over took her. Immediately she knelt in bed and turned to her husband, "Luke… wake up."

"What?" he grumbled.

"It's here … its coming… get up…" she insisted earnestly while shaking him out of his slumber.

"Aw Jeez, every year…" he groaned, wanting to roll over and go back to sleep.

"And every year you love it… come on, get your shoes on… I'll get Rory…"

Lorelai was practically bouncing down the stairs by the time Luke had merely sat up, rubbing his eyes and pulling off the covers with a hearty yawn. Only two things woke Lorelai up in the middle of the night, and Luke wished it had been the other.

Lorelai burst into her daughter's room, "Rory, wake up!!" Lorelai enthusiastically shook her daughter.

"Not again!"

"Rory, come on, its snow!"

Rory pulled her pillow over her head and just like her father; Rory grumbled a muffled, "Every year."

With coats on, the trio went outside, father and daughter still yawning but humored Lorelai who was the only one fully awake for the brisk morning. Lorelai instructed, "Just close your eyes and breath." As if she was expecting to absorb magic from the impending flakes, she sighed contently declaring, "Snow is coming!"

While the family stood in the yard for a few minutes, staring at the sky, Luke let Rory lean on him, with an arm around his daughter to keep her warm. "Lorelai, come on she has school," Luke grumbled.

"I'm a growing girl I need sleep…" Rory mumbled from her dad's shoulder.

"Party poopers…" Lorelai scoffed.

Rory chimed in with her head tilted on her father's shoulder, "You just smell it, which I must remind you is all in your head!"

"I am never wrong, ever!" Lorelai defended.

"She does have a perfect record," Rory admitted, "so when is it arriving?"

Lorelai sniffed the air again, "any time now."

"…Great, so can we do our walk when it actually comes," Rory punctuated with a yawn. Ever since they came to Stars Hollow, Lorelai and Rory would always take a stroll in the first snow through the square with coffee and doughnuts. When Rory was very young, Lorelai would push her around in a stroller during the annual constitutional. Then Rory first learned how to walk in the snow and every year they up held the tradition. When Luke came into the picture, they expanded the ritual and the coffee only got better since Luke was a master brewer, plus he provided free doughnuts from the diner. Luke would just enjoy the girls' excitement and walk with them discovering that some traditions were really nice.

"I'll save you some chocolate doughnuts from the diner. Go back to sleep, hon."

"Thank you," Rory sighed appreciatively and trudged her way back inside.

Lorelai inhaled deeply again, "Every thing's magical when it snows, everything looks pretty."

Now that they were alone, Luke finally had to admit to his pretty wife, "I love you how you get excited about snow…"

"Thank you…and you know, that's not all I can get excited about…"she kissed her husband again.

"I know that too." Luke had just been thinking the same thing upstairs and then surprised Lorelai by picking her up to carry her up the porch stairs and over the threshold, just like he did when they came home from the airport and their honeymoon, Rory insisted on the tradition … and Luke upholds the tradition on their anniversary, every year, without fail.

As Lorelai giggled at his rare moment of romantic silliness from her husband, of course at three in the morning when there were no witnesses. She looked at the sky over her husband's shoulder, waiting for the flakes to show. Magical things always happened to Lorelai when it snowed. Her best birthday, her first kiss, Rory's first steps; Lorelai couldn't help but feel that this year would be no different. Maybe, just maybe, this year… with the magic of snow on her side … she would get magically pregnant.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A few hours later, Luke woke up again and in a rare morning, Lorelai was out of bed before him. She always seemed energized by the mere idea of snow, and her good mood was no doubt due to the potential white dusting that would flurry upon Stars Hollow any day now, according to her nose. To commemorate the occasion, Luke watched his wife dress, putting on her snowflake lingerie, a blue bra and panty set with white and silver snowflake pattern, she bought last year and saved for special occasions. Luke had to enjoy his wife's body as she hummed to herself, unaware of her 'peeping Luke' husband.

Zipping up her skirt, Lorelai noticed her awake husband, "Hello sleepy head; Like what you see?" since she was standing there in her bra and skirt.

"Very much," he smirked.

Lorelai pulled a blue low-cut sweater over her head, "Well, you'll just have to wait till after dinner with my folks."

"Aw why did you have to remind me?"

"'cause I don't want to send you to the diner all hot and bothered; you might hit on Kirk."

"Ugh…" Luke winced at her poor humor.

To make amends Lorelai went to Luke's side of the bed. "I promise I will wipe any unpleasantness from your memory once we are at home." Her kiss goodbye was longer and reflective of her exhilarated good mood and Luke couldn't help but catch Lorelai's contagious optimism. "I'll see you tonight." He had a gut feeling it was going to be a good day despite Friday night dinner with the elder Gilmores; at least by going to dinner they could avoid the re-enactor crack pots in the square.

When Luke left for work the saw traces of the flakes starting to fall, she had been right...again. Luke dared to hope that she would be right on their personal project too; that her magic snow would somehow grant them a baby.

77777777777777777777777

At the Independence Inn Michel walked in from outside into the lobby; Lorelai met him by the door anxious for the latest news. "Hey, how is it out there?"

"It is cold and gray like a fat, dead pigeon."

"Ah, we'll need to pull out the sleds, people might want to sled. Ooh, and the parkas, we'll need the parkas."

"For what?" Michel asked perturbed.

"In case anyone wants to hike."

"You do know that not everyone finds the idea of being pelted with frozen water appealing."

"I know, and how sad for them," Lorelai briefly pitied.

Michel snidely mused, "The thrilling sensation of getting lost in a blizzard, of freezing to death in the woods, and having to eat your friend's buttocks to stay alive; that is lost on many people."

"I am telling you, five minutes in a snowball fight, we could knock that stick right out of your butt," particularly if she had her husband pitching the snowballs.

Sookie came bouncing out of the kitchen with inspiration, "Okay, how does this sound? Maple sugar snowflakes on all the pillows."

"Oh, that's sounds wonderful!" Lorelai said truly awestruck by her friend's creativity.

"Make them in the shape of a buttock, get people used to them."

Sookie gasped, "Okay, is that a real suggestion?"

Lorelai waved it off, "Sookie, please, who is speaking?"

"Michel, right. Okay. Snowflakes it is," Sookie chortled and practically skipped back to the kitchen.

The front desk phone rang, "Independence inn," Michel answered in his usual drone that sounded like he was asleep. "Yes, one moment. Here," handing the phone to Lorelai.

"Hello?" Lorelai said tentatively.

"Hey that French guy's a putz."

"Aw yes he knows," Lorelai savored her husband's voice. "Did you miss me already? Cause I could break away for some alone time on the phone with you…" she lowered her voice.

"Lorelai! nothing like that…"

"So you didn't miss me?"

"Uh, yes, of course…"

"So you do miss me."

"Yes," Luke said impatiently.

"Well, why don't you say it?"

"Cause I'm not that whipped yet and I did call for a reason."

"I'm sorry. What is it?"

"You were right, the flakes have started."

"They have?" Lorelai felt a burst of excitement in her chest.

"We have a light dusting in the square it should be heading your way any minute."

Lorelai felt a light inside shine brighter, "Aw, Luke, thank you!!"

"I knew you'd want to be out to see the first of it so. I'm leaving as close to five as I can so I can change for dinner at your folks."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll meet you at the house. Bye honey." Lorelai savored the moment, snow had been spotted, it had been seen, it was coming. She had been right…again.

Lorelai went outside and scanned the skies, impatient as a child; on the porch she would pace, scan, huff, anxious for the first flake to fall on the Inn's property. Then she saw it, innocent and unassuming, barely noticeable, a tiny white dot floating aimlessly on the wind, soon followed by its brothers and sisters. Lorelai's chest swelled, and hurried inside to the front door landing of the Inn's lobby and announced to anyone who would hear her, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have flakes. Flakes have been sighted. Flakage, if you will, has begun." Lorelai strutted to the front desk to tease Michel, "It's the first snowfall of the season. It's very lucky. Make a wish."

"Get away from me," Michel muttered.

"Oh, you're not supposed to say it out loud; now it will never come true."

Michel answered the ringing phone, "Independence Inn, Michel speaking."

Lorelai mused to herself, "The world changes when it snows. It gets quiet. Everything softens."

Michel held out the phone to Lorelai, "It's your mother."

Dampening her spirits, Lorelai grumbled, "…And then the rain comes," she took the phone, and tried to adopt a cheerful tone, "Hi, Mom."

"Have you seen the news?"

"Ever?"

Emily sighed in annoyance, "A bad storm is heading your way. It's already hitting us here."

"Well, don't panic. I'll get the ark, you get the animals."

"I just sent Lance to pick up Rory at school."

"Why?"

"Because if you'd listen to the news you would have heard that all of the schools in Hartford had an early dismissal due to inclement weather; the roads are terrible, black ice everywhere, it's just a mess out there. I hate this kind of weather," Emily complained, and Lorelai was reminded of yet another stunning difference between them. Emily then asked, "So, anyhow, what time will you get here?"

Lorelai had to chuckle, "Well, uh, gee, Mom, I don't know, let me see. Black ice, treacherous roads. . . I guess I'll just put on my red, white, and blue leotard, grab my golden lasso and fly the invisible plane on over."

"You're not coming?" Emily said in all seriousness.

"Well, if it's as bad as you say it is, I don't see how we'd get there."

"Well, I guess it'll just be the three of us then."

"I guess so," a smile creeping on her lips.

"And you know, Rory should probably spend the night tonight also."

That wiped the smile right of her face, "Um…Okay."

"And if it's still bad tomorrow. . ."

"Mom, why don't you wait and see what the weather does before you fill out a change of address card for her," Lorelai said evenly, keeping her temper in check. Lorelai knew Emily wished she could claim perfect angel Rory as her own but this was crossing some kind of demented line.

"I'll have her call you once she arrives from school."

"Thank you. Luke and I will see you next week, I guess."

"Fine," and Emily hung up the phone in a huff.

Hmmm Lorelai thought to herself, Luke and me, all alone in the Hollow; whatever will we do…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores for reading, for inspiring me and encouraging me, please keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!! And I know you will want to see what happens next…**

I love you all!

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	21. An Evening At Gilmore Manor

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**Jenn: for your insight and valued opinion.**

**To Guro and Localizy: thanks for the pep talks and the encouragement to go with my GUT instinct!!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:  
1.08 - Love and War and Snow  
written by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Alan Myerson**

**7777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 21  
An Evening At Gilmore Manor**

Rory sighed at her mother's old desk. It was hard to concentrate on her schoolwork when she was sitting in the "Shrine to Lorelai", complete with doll house under glass. Rory recalled how her mother observed that time had stood still in the ornate bedroom. Rory just couldn't understand why her grandmother had to hold grudges for so long. The past was the past, and there was no way to change so long after the fact. Throughout Rory's quest for knowledge, she knew it was important to learn from the past, but not let the fears of it repeating rule you, as highlighted in her recent talk with her father, Luke.

Rory thought of her parents, alone all night in the hollow, smiled at her mother's glee over their phone call just forty minutes ago. Rory desperately wanted to call her folks again, to talk to her dad, but knew they were probably focused on a romantic evening and making her a big sister. She wanted to call Dean, but if her Grandmother found out she had a … well not a boyfriend, but a guy who was… friendly with her… it would be her dad times ten.

Rory took another crack at the books but felt restless and quickly looked up at the clock, 6:37pm. Dinner was usually at seven on the dot. Rory needed to break from her homework; she wasn't getting much done anyway. She ventured down stairs for the usual pre-dinner conversation with her grandparents to find her Grandma on the phone and her Grandpa reading the paper. Maybe this could be a bonding opportunity as her mother suggested on the phone, but she doubted her grandparents had any board games handy.

On the phone, Emily seemed upset, "Well, I just don't understand why you waited so late to call… Are you sure?... Fine…All right, yes, goodbye." Emily hung up the phone and sighed, "Well, I don't know what I'm gonna do now."

"What's the problem, Emily?" Richard asked lowering the business page.

"The problem is that apparently Florence cannot get here because of the storm."

"Florence?" Richard asked, not recalling the name or the face.

"Our cook," Emily explained.

"Ah. Well, we'll just have to go out then."

"Oh, please, Richard, pay attention," Emily scolded, "We can't go out. It's miserable out there."

"Well, we'll figure something out then," Richard said optimistically.

"What? What will we figure out?" Emily crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't know, but. . ." Richard mused aimlessly.

"I hate the damn snow," Emily complained; she was already robbed of an evening with her daughter, now she had to make do without her cook, whom she paid very handsomely to arrive at a certain time and do certain duties.

At the base of the staircase Rory swallowed wondering if they would want her to see them arguing in such a way.

Richard tried to sooth, "Emily, calm down."

"This is a serious problem. These Friday dinners are the only proper food that child eats all week."

Richard seemed to notice Rory by the stairs and addressed his granddaughter, directly, "Rory, are you in any way malnourished or in need of some international relief organization to recruit a celebrity to raise money on your account?"

"I'm good," She said sheepishly at being discovered and walked to behind the couch her and her parents usually sat on..

"She's good, Emily," Richard wryly repeated.

Emily merely shook her head, "Your sense of humor rears its ugly head at the oddest of times, Richard."

Richard sighed tiredly, "Emily, I am not the mastermind behind some great scheme to spoil your dinner plans and I don't care to be treated as such."

"So you're fine with having no dinner tonight, is that it?"

"I certainly am not. Why do you always go from one extreme to the other so quickly," Richard complained, "there has to be a middle ground, shades of grey..."

To prevent another tit for tat argument, Rory suggested, "Hey, how about we check the fridge? I'm sure there's something in there we could whip up." She had amazing culinary skills now thanks to Luke, and she did admire her grandmother's state of the art kitchen. With the sheer number of cabinets it was bound to be well stocked.

"Whip up? Ourselves?" Emily winced.

"Yeah, come on. It'll be fun, I promise."

Emily shot a glance to her husband, "Well, come on, 'Mr.-We'll-Figure-It-Out'."

On her way to the kitchen Rory wondered if her grandparents had ever been in this situation before; Alone in the house without any hired help. They wouldn't last an hour on a camping trip with her dad. Luke and Lorelai had instilled an attitude of independence and self reliance; granted that perspective was absent from her first date, but once again that was now the past and forgiven.

Once in the kitchen, Rory around in the fridge, with her grandparents standing apprehensively behind her.

Ever the pessimist, Emily huffed, "See, nothing."

"Not a blessed thing," Richard solemnly agreed.

Rory's smile widened, "Hey, there's frozen pizza."

Aghast, Emily asked, "How in the world did that get there?"

"Maybe you bought it and forgot about it."

"I have never bought frozen pizza. It must belong to Anna."

"The maid," Richard guessed.

"Yes," Emily confirmed.

"Ah, got one," Richard congratulated himself.

Rory moved and shifted bottles and bags of produce looking for specific ingredients. "Hmmmmm let me see." Rory started peering into the many cabinets surrounding her grandmother's kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm gonna make something," Rory searched high and low, a little frustrated after coming across her third cabinet of dishes and glassware.

"Oh, Rory, you're not serious," Emily admonished.

"Grandma, I'm a great chef. Trust me."

"I do, but how could you have learned anything about cooking from your mother, I know more about cooking than your mother. She eats things like that frozen pizza, that's food you eat at a carnival, or in a Turkish prison."

"This hardly looks like dinner," Richard peered over the picture on the box with the refrigerator door still ajar.

Undeterred, Rory assured, "Dad taught me how to cook."

"What?" Emily said surprised, she had understood Christopher hardly spent time with Rory.

"Yeah, it's how we started bonding while Mom and Dad were first dating," Rory absently explained as she took inventory of her grandmother's pantry.

"Oh," Emily crossed her arms realizing Rory was referring to her no good son -in-law.

"Okay," Smiled, placing an arm full of ingredients on the center island, "I found a jar of sauce,"

"A jar!! Florence insisted she made her sauces from scratch," Emily gasped.

Rory continued, "… some veggies, extra cheese. Now I just have to make the crust."

"Make the crust?" Emily's eyes went wide. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Well based on what I was able to find, we could either have a higher, healthier standard of pizza over the frozen kind which you've already said is… carnival food, or I did find some boxes of pasta… I could throw some extra veggies in this sauce and we have fettuccine with zucchini and roma tomatoes. What are you in the mood for Grandpa?"

"Well," placing the pizza box back in the freezer, "You seem to be in your element. Since you have the situation well in hand, I'll trust your judgment."

"Pizza it is; I promise you're gonna love it," Rory went to pull the eggs out of the fridge for the dough.

"But. . ." Emily was about to protest again.

"We can cook together."

"I beg your pardon," Richard surprised at his need to participate.

"I'm going to make my favorite, broccoli and zucchini pizza," as Rory searched the drawers for a knife to slice the zucchini.

Richard and Emily exchanged a look at being enlisted as line cooks. Rory turned to her grandmother and asked, "What are the odds of you knowing where a cookie sheet would be?" Rory winced.

"I'd say very slim," Richard grinned.

"Never mind. I'll find it," Rory smiled.

"Very slim? Thank you for that," Emily puffed herself up while waiting for her granddaughter's instructions.

777777777777777777777777777777

Cooking with her grandparents was actually really fun. Richard was very adept at slicing the zucchini and both Richard and Rory shared a chuckle over Emily timidly spreading the store bought sauce over Rory's from scratch crust, ever fearful the red sauce would stain her tan suit.

With the pizza in the oven, Emily was content to settle in the living room with a recent magazine while Richard was in his study on a business call that filtered through the house as Rory headed upstairs since she had time before the kitchen timer went off. "Oh, this is getting ridiculous Aaron. . . I will not continue to have these conversations with a child . . . Yes, he is a child . . .Well, when he's worked 30 years at the company, that's when he's not a child. Until then I don't care what his opinions are . . . Aaron, are you listening to me? Good, because I'm hanging up on you now, and I wanted to make sure that you heard it." and Richard hung up the phone, "What a moron," he muttered to himself.

Rory went upstairs to get the novel she had been reading in her spare time and she started browsing around Lorelai's old bedroom. Rory examined her mother's posters, music boxes on a book shelf then she saw a photo album. Eager to flip through it, Rory pulled it off the shelf with a smile on her face until something fell out from the pages. Flipping and floating to the ground, it was an old strip of photos, like the kind you get on the boardwalk of the beach or at the mall. Even from where it landed on the floor, Rory could easily see it was of her mother…and Christopher. Rory gasped as if she had seen the ghost of Christmas past and held a breath. Just the other day Dean had asked her about Christopher, and Rory had honestly leveled she had no curiosity about the man. Even so, Rory hesitantly reached down for the strip of photos, for a closer look. Already she could tell her mother hadn't changed much but her real interest was to see what her biological father looked like again, since she had honestly forgotten most of his features. The fatherly figment of her tender years had been replaced with the crystal clear image of her real father, one Luke Danes. Before she could pick up the photo, her Grandmother came into the room, "Rory?"

"Jeez," Rory sprang up straight with her hand over her heart,

"Goodness; is something the matter?"

"No, no," ignoring the picture on the floor, "You just startled me, that's all.

"Well, I need you to come downstairs immediately."

"Why?" Rory asked.

"The stove is buzzing."

"It's just the timer, Grandma."

"I know it's the timer. What I don't know is where it's located or how to turn it off."

Rory smiled, "Okay, let's go," happy to leave the picture behind in the darkness as she turned off the light of the bedroom.

77777777777777777777777777777777

At the Gilmore's grand table, Rory sliced and served the homemade pizza to her grandparents, as she smiled at her parents' vacant chairs. As she sat in her assigned seat, she grinned at the quizzical looks on Richard and Emily's faces as they considered their plates, a triangle of dough, sauce, cheese, broccoli, and zucchini since there was no pepperoni handy.

"You want to eat it before it gets cold," Rory picked up her piece with her hands and took a bite.

Richard followed her example, "When in Rome…"

Rory watched Emily primly pick up her knife and fork to cut into the triangle of dough and cheese. After Emily took her first bite off her fork, Rory asked, "How is it?"

Emily was trying to contain herself as the gooey cheese was too hot for her mouth, "Not cold!"

Richard savored the new flavor, the mixing of veggies, bread, and cheese, "Mm, it's quite tasty. Emily, we should have this more often."

"What?"

"Perhaps instead of that horrible salmon that keeps showing up."

Emily narrowed her eyes, "That salmon is a fine delicacy."

"Try it again, Grandma," Rory urged, "It's probably cooler now."

"No, thank you, I'm fine," Convinced she could wait till morning and Florence arrived to make her breakfast.

Rory still wanted to win over her grandmother, "You know what? It's really good if you add some extra Parmesan to it." Rory stood and grated some extra Parmesan cheese on to Emily's pizza, "This is Mom's special trick. She's a Parmesan …" Rory almost wanted to say 'whore', but she knew that wouldn't be acceptable in her present company, "she really, really likes Parmesan. Before I learned to cook really well, frozen pizza was a staple at our house. Mom would put anything on it. One time Sookie came and brought us some foie gras, and Mom stuck it on a pizza."

Emily was quite fond of Foie gras so she asked, "How was it?"

"Pretty good once we took the foie gras off. Once Dad came into the picture, our pizza standards elevated." Having seen the sheer pile of cheese on Emily's plate, "Okay, that's good. Try it. Please. If you wanna get really crazy, you can pick it up."

Emily smiled at how happy her granddaughter seemed to be, "Well, all right. Here goes nothing." She picked up her pizza off her plate and took a bite, "Mmm! That's wonderful!" Emily could say honestly. She really liked it.

"See?"

"Rory, pass me that cheese," and Emily walked over to Richard and starts grating cheese on his pizza, "Trust me, it makes all the difference.

This was actually kind of fun and normal; just sitting at the table eating pizza with her grandparents. Granted the table probably cost more than Rory had in her modest savings, still it was nice. "When Dad taught me how to cook, he introduced me to the joy of when the cheese melts into the broccoli florets; And sometimes Dad will put on Cajun seasoning. That is really good!"

Richard asked eagerly, "Cajun? Do we have any?"

"I'll go check…you wouldn't happen to know where the spice cabinet is would you?"

Emily's grating of cheese slowed as she thought about it. "Never mind I'll find it! I'll be right back."

77777777777777777777777777777777777

After dinner, Rory found some ice cream in the freezer and made milkshakes for dessert. There was no television in the main living room so the only entertainment was each other. After delivering the milkshakes, Rory excused herself to go back upstairs and brought down some old board games from Lorelai's room.

"Come on it will be fun; we can set up by the fire place…"

"Really Rory, I have calls to make," Richard insisted.

"The phones are down, remember; it's a stormy night, this is what mom and dad and I did when I was younger…it's fun."

Another look was exchanged between the grandparents, "Alright," Richard caved, "I haven't played Monopoly in ages."

However, Emily refused to sit on the floor in the living room, so they decided to set up with their milkshakes at the dining room table. After thirty minutes of play, "Hah!" Richard practically cackled to his wife, "You landed on 'Virginia Avenue' which has a hotel, so you owe me nine hundred dollars."

"That's outrageous! Just because he built a hotel?"

"Prime real estate Emily," Richard cooed.

"It's not real money, Grandma. I wonder if they ever adjusted this game for inflation," mused to herself.

"This game is infuriating," Emily scowled as she handed over her rainbow colored cash. "You build up your properties too quickly."

"Careful Emily; you're sounding like a sore loser," Richard grinned as he counted his pretend fortune.

"There still is a lot of property left to buy, Grandma," Rory encouraged, "Boardwalk is still available, that's the money spot."

"Well, how am I to do anything, when you own the utilities, he's buying everything he lands on…and robbing me blind!"

"It's an investment Emily. An investment strategy that is obviously paying off."

"It's a board game… I can't believe I'm wasting time like this," Emily huffed.

"Come on Grandma, it's all a game of luck and chance," Rory rolled the dice for her turn and her Scottie dog landed on a chance square which meant she had to draw a CHANCE card. "Speaking of which," and her card was a classic go to jail; "Jeez," she muttered as she moved her piece to the appropriate corner.

Richard grinned wider, "Don't worry Rory, I'll still visit you in jail," As he took up the dice and shook the dice proudly, thoroughly enjoying himself. He rolled and Richard's race car landed on community chest, after drawing his card he read that he had to pay taxes to the banker, aka Rory. "Miss Banker, I shall humbly pay my poor tax."

Emily rolled her eyes. Richard was acting like a big kid. However it was very nice to see him get on so well with Rory; and she did seem to be having fun with them.

"I'm not sure how wise it is to have a banker who is in jail," Rory observed.

"Emily it's your turn," Richard handed her the dice; "perhaps you should turn your top hat upside down so you can use it as a collection bowl."

"I wanted to be the purse. The version my mother had had a purse token."

"That must have been before World War II, Emily."

"Do you still have the set?" Rory asked, "it might be worth something on EBay," Rory joked.

Pouting out her lower lip, Emily rolled the dice as if she didn't care. "Grandma! You rolled a six!" Rory said happily already calculating where she would land.

"So," Emily moved her top hat to discover she landed on Free Parking.

"You get the pot Grandma," Rory the banker collected up the colorful money from the center of the board to fund her grandmother's board game campaign. "That should keep you in rent for a while; and you rolled two threes' that's doubles which means you get to roll again."

Emily smiled proudly at her husband who was dumbfounded by her luck. What were the odds she roll a perfect six to land and cash in on the jackpot. He still had more property than her.

"Careful Emily, you roll doubles three times in a row you go to jail. At least you'll have company, Rory."

Toward the end of the game, milkshakes were finished and Emily had a monopoly of her own with the railroads which nearly bankrupted Richard's faux fortune. In the end, Rory won since she owned the utilities, Park Place and Boardwalk; though she couldn't prove it she suspected somehow her grandparents let her win.

By the fireplace, she had a pleasant conversation with her grandparents during her second milkshake, and Rory decided to get the photo album she had found earlier in Lorelai's bedroom, leaving the photo strip right where it was on the floor. Rory brought back the book to her grandparents, "I found this in Mom's room."

"What's that?" Emily asked with interest.

"Pictures."

"Oh, my goodness. I haven't seen that in years." Rory started flipping the pages, and one of the first pages was a picture of Lorelai as a baby "Wow, That's one fluffy white dress." Rory made a mental note to tease her mother about it later.

"Yes," Emily smiled reminiscently, "There were 12 petticoats underneath it. We got it in London, remember, Richard?"

"Mm." Richard nodded.

"She looks like a little princess."

"Yes, well, if memory serves, I believe about two minutes after that picture was taken, her highness dumped a glass of grape juice all over it." Emily forced a smile, admired the picture of her only child, but she was thinking of Lorelai's difficult birth and the ramifications of that distant day.

"That sounds like mom," Rory giggled.

Richard pointed to another picture, "Look, Emily, its Hopie."

"Hopie?" Rory asked curiously.

"My younger sister," Emily explained.

"Has she ever been here when I was here? I don't remember her."

Richard teased, "Oh, she lives in Paris. Our great expatriate."

"Oh, my, Hopie, look at you. I haven't seen her in such a long time."

Seeing the sadness in his wife's eyes, "Maybe we should take a trip this year," he said encouragingly.

"That would be nice."

"Maybe Rory could go with us."

"I'll start packing tomorrow. Oh, is that you guys?"

"Yes, it is," Richard grinned.

"That is our wedding picture."

Rory smiled at the pair of them, "I think I recognize the tiara."

"Yes it's the same one your mother used," Emily said with a little chill.

Rory took in the image again, "It's an amazing dress."

"It should've been. My mother had three seamstresses working around the clock making it."

"Do you still have it?"

"It's upstairs packed away somewhere. I'll save it for you if you like."

"Oh, Emily, Rory's too young to be thinking about things like that."

"Oh, Richard, please. Every young girl thinks about her wedding. I know I did. I knew from the time I was twelve that I wanted lilies and orchids with a silver bow wrapped around them for my bouquet."

"You also knew that you wanted to marry Errol Flynn."

"Really? Grandma had a thing for the pirate guy?" Captain Blood was one of Rory's favorite movies.

"I did not have a thing for the pirate guy."

Richard laughed, "She was mad about him. She even tried to get me to grow one of those little mustaches."

Rory raised her brows, "You're kidding."

"Richard, stop," Emily admonished.

Richard continued his jest, "She wanted me to swing from a chandelier."

"Oh, now you're just being silly," waved a hand at Richard.

"Luckily, I was on the fencing team in college or I would've married Lucinda Lester by now."

Emily remember their college acquaintance, "Actually, Lucinda Lester looked a lot like Errol Flynn. I should've married her; it would've been very modern of me."

"Grandma!" and Rory flipped the page, "Wow. Mom looks really beautiful here."

Emily stiffened up at the image of sixteen year old Lorelai in a white flowing gown, "Yes, she does."

"What was the occasion?" Rory asked.

"Who would like some coffee?" Richard said quickly.

Emily explained, "That was her debutante gown for her coming out party."

"Mom had a coming out party?" Rory smiled, anxious to hear another story.

"No, she didn't," Richard said quietly.

Rory then realized the time period they were speaking of, and suddenly understood everything, "Oh."

"Yes, well, things happen, don't they?" Emily dismissed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business calls to make," Richard stood.

Emily was soon to follow, "I'll go get that coffee."

"Grandpa the phones…" Rory said uselessly as both Emily and Richard left the room. Rory sank into the loveseat with the photos, and continued to look at the photo album. She was the reason her mother never had a coming out party. It was her arrival that canceled all the best laid plans of the Gilmores and the Haydens. She knew her grandparents held a grudge for the events of 1984, but did they blame her too? She was an innocent bystander in what unfolded. Rory had no say, no choice; she just… came to be.

This portion of the family didn't deal well with communication. Luke would never stand up and leave the room ignoring the issue. Sure at first Luke wanted to be a little too involved by following her on her first date, but after they had sat down and talked about Dean, voiced all their concerns and fears, everything was okay again and ended with a hug. This side of the family never talked about anything, left wounds open, bleeding, infected. Pushed everything aside and ignored things, waiting for them to just go away on their own. Nothing was ever resolved that's why it remained a sore point issue for sixteen years.

On her own in the living room, Rory knew her way around a fireplace thanks to Luke. She opened the floo, and checked on the kindling and logs, then lit the fire with the long fireplace matches she found with the other Fireplace tools. Rory wondered if Richard and Emily were so helpless around food, she doubted either of them knew their way around a fireplace without burning the house down.

Eventually, Richard returned, complaining the phones were still down and he couldn't make any calls. There was still a hanging silence in the conversation.

The fire in the living room made the atmosphere of the mansion a little cozier; normally a fire singled s'mores for Rory; however, she lost interest in bonding with her grandparents for the moment.

Emily returned with coffee, Rory assumed after she had collected herself again. "You still flipping though that?" Emily asked politely.

"Yeah, I found some from when I was born."

"Really? I hadn't realized I put those in the same book."

"Well, they're here." Rory shrugged.

Emily sat beside Rory to look over her shoulder, and Richard settled with the paper again.

Quietly flipping through some pictures, Emily and Rory examined photo after photo. Some were of a blanket spread on the very floor of the living room, with young Rory on it. Rory could only assume that Lorelai had taken the photos while Richard and Emily were at work or out with errands. Rory flipped back to a picture of Lorelai holding a baby in a hospital bed, she wondered if Emily took the pictures or if it had been a random nurse.

"I don't think I've ever seen these before," Emily realized, a lump developing in her throat.

"Perhaps … Mom put them in." Rory kept her eyes on the picture; Lorelai in the hospital bed, Rory in a pink blanket. She saw a vacant space by the bed, where you could see the hospital's sterile white wall. A void in the picture that could never be filled: Rory stated quietly, "I wish Dad had been there." Since they were wishing and hoping their grievances away, Rory decided to contribute her own.

"He was there," Emily assured.

Richard cleared his throat to warn Emily.

Rory solemnly informed her grandmother, "I meant… my real dad; my Luke… dad…"

Emily knew this was a sensitive topic for Rory, but with Lorelai not present, Emily felt it was her duty to make it clear to her granddaughter, "Christopher is your real father," and then stiffly, Emily put the pictures away.

"Emily," Richard warned.

Rory implored, "Grandma, you have to see things from my perspective… I don't know Christopher at all." He was just a fallen, faded picture on the floor of her mother's bedroom.

"He's still your father and deserves your respect."

"He hasn't earned any respect," Rory spoke freely.

"Well, it's not his fault or your fault… your mother…" Emily was about to begin a tear, but Rory rudely interrupted.

"You don't know what Mom did. Mom tried and tried to keep in touch. Christopher kept moving; his phone number changed month to month…"

Emily was ever prim, "You shouldn't give up on him so quickly."

"Quickly??" Rory had to laugh, "sixteen years, Grandma…"

"But he was so happy when you were born; he was willing to marry your mother and she is the one…"

Rory spoke plainly again, "He was petrified! He didn't know what to do with me!" Rory clarified having heard Lorelai's version for years, "he was sixteen and a father, and you guys had the path all laid out for them. Christopher was too scared to go against any of you, but that wasn't reason enough for Mom to marry anyone, right or wrong. And what happened?? He wasn't happy enough to stick around and help out; as soon as she said no, he had a bag packed. I didn't see him for ages, all the pictures Mom has from back then are of me and her and Stars Hollow. We have a handful of him from when I was three, maybe even five, then nothing for years." Rory knew her mother didn't like to share things with Emily, but perhaps if her grandmother wasn't informed of the facts, "He did try to contact me when I was eleven, did you know that?"

Emily seemed to perk up, "Really? See right there he was reaching out…"

"Four years ago!! So, he sent me a post card, and to protect me, Mom was going to just tear it up and forget about it; you know who convinced her to tell me about it? To let me make my own decision on the matter regarding Christopher."

"Who?" Emily intrigued by her granddaughter's story.

"Luke." At the mention of his name, Rory saw how Emily stiffened up and pursed her lips, but Rory pressed on with the story, "They had already been dating a few months and Luke and I already had a great relationship, an understanding; and Mom didn't know how I would feel about letting Christopher in again; She didn't want Christopher to let me down again. She didn't know how he would affect Luke and her, affect Luke and me, affect me and her, just affect everything. …but Luke said then exactly what you're saying now: that Christopher was my father, he was reaching out, and maybe he deserved another chance. Luke even went so far as to point out that he would never have an opportunity to speak to his father again, because Grandpa William had passed away, and at least my father was still alive and still trying."

Rory noticed the reaction in Emily, the similarity of their words must have made an impression on her, almost impressed with Luke's use of a guilt trip.

"You must know how it turned out already," Rory leveled, "I called Christopher, with Luke's encouragement, with Mom's support; we had one 'nice' phone conversation and then… he dropped off the face of the earth again. We couldn't even reach him when Luke was adopting me, or to tell him about the wedding. We hired a P.I. and everything, Grandma. Nothing," Rory said in a final plea, "As far as I'm concerned, Luke is my real dad. To me, he is everything a dad should be."

Emily remained quiet, as Rory continued turning to her Grandpa, "Did I ever tell you how Luke asked me if I would let him adopt me?"

"He asked you?" Emily was surprised.

Rory spoke frankly, but fondly as she revealed the memory to both of her Grandparents, "It's kind of funny, he was so nervous. We were at our house, and Mom was at a staff meeting and Luke was watching me. We were making dinner and still deciding on a movie, but I could tell he was distracted. I knew it wasn't the food, because it was curried chicken with raisins and couscous, a dish we had made a dozen times by then. So I asked him what was up and he sat me down at the kitchen table and he pointed out how we had known each other for a year, how things had changed in that year, and basically he asked me, a twelve year old, for Mom's hand in marriage… Then to complete the picture and the family, he asked for my permission to adopt me, like he was proposing adoption as opposed to marriage. I was so happy to hear the words. To him, I was not a mistake, or a burden, or someone to be avoided. I was wanted, I was loved, and I knew Luke would always think of me and Mom first."

Emily was reluctant to ask, "And what if your parents get what they want?"

"What do you mean?" Rory wasn't following.

"The… potential… baby?" Emily nearly choked, "Would you be alright with that?"

"Are you kidding? I'd be thrilled. I was thrilled when they told me the plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mom was really clever; as an anniversary gift she gave dad a pregnancy test with a note to help her pass it."

"Oh my," Emily straightened up; Richard cleared his throat of discomfort.

"I thought it was cute and Dad was thrilled. I think raising me really made him want more kids."

"I see."

Rory could almost see the protective similarities of her dad and her grandma. In one sense, neither thought their daughter's beau was good enough; Luke at least was respecting Rory dating Dean. Emily however still hadn't warmed up to Luke despite years of being married to Lorelai. "Grandma, you really shouldn't be so hard on him. He may not show it, but you hurt his feelings when you attack him, you hurt Mom and you hurt me too."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know it's not picture perfect, like you want," Gesturing to the photo of the teenage Lorelai in the scrapbook," but its how things are. Luke has just added more love and security to our home, ever since he moved in…" Rory caught herself, hoping her grandmother assumed it was after the wedding.

"I am sorry Rory; I should be ….a more civil example."

"Civil? Grandma you haven't even tried to get to know him. Maybe if you did you'd see why Mom and I love him so much."

"I still think you should have a relationship with your real father."

Rory sighed, "He didn't want me, Grandma…accept it."

"You know that's not true…"

"No, I don't. The only thing consistent has been his absence from my life. If you could just see all Luke has done for me." Rory sighed, she wasn't going to be able to convince Emily otherwise, not in one night at least, "I have some homework to do, then I'm going to bed, good night."

Emily frowned; what quality could Luke Danes possibly possess to endear two girls who came such a prestigious lineage.

Richard folded and set aside his paper, "I'm not saying anything."

"Good," Emily muttered and retired to the master bedroom.

Alone in her mother's old room, Rory went to the window and watched the snow descend outside. Rory hoped her parents were enjoying their night off from Gilmore duty, hoped they were taking advantage of a romantic evening together.

As if feeling a strange presence, she turned expecting to see her grandmother or grandfather try to comfort her; but she was still alone in the room. She sensed the strange feeling came from the picture on the floor. Which she stomped over to and picked up; with her face tightening with anger, her brow furrowing, her jaw clenched, she stared down Christopher's young, vapid clueless face. To quote the movie her mother and real father saw on their first date, Rory said to the picture, "you have no power over me."

Right then and there she wanted to rip that picture into a thousand pieces and throw it in the fireplace downstairs so no one would ever recall what the image looked like ever again. However, she saw her mother in the image, happy and just as clueless to her future; and that stopped Rory. She wanted to destroy the image of Christopher, but she didn't.

Technically it wasn't her picture; it was her mother's place to decide its fate. Rory thought about hiding it back on the book shelf, but instead decided to slip it underneath the bookshelf to delay the image's discovery for as long as possible.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory crept downstairs, the house was dark and a little creepy, but she was certain by now her grandparents had gone to bed, Rory entered Richard's study only to be startled that her grandfather was still at his desk. "OH, hi Grandpa."

Richard smiled kindly, "Hello Rory, your grandmother went to bed shortly after you…excused yourself."

"Thanks."

"The phones still aren't working," he complained with a heavy sigh, as he put the handset of the phone down, finally giving up

"Yeah, not even my cell phone is working. No reception," she said morosely, wishing she could talk to her folks, and wishing she could forget the picture of Christopher, "Can I try to find a book? I finished my recreational reading and I'm not in the right mindset for homework and … I can't sleep."

"Of course" Richard kindly waved her toward the book shelves to help herself. Richard long understood his daughter's and granddaughter's feelings toward Luke. Even during the adoption, Richard was rooting for The Stars Hollow Trio against his wife's wishes. He had been the one to see sense and reason and forced Emily to attend their wedding. He had only wanted to uphold his duty as a father, give away the bride, but he hoped that some reconciliation would be fostered by the gesture. It still took the Chilton arrangement to get to see the girls every week, have some appearance or semblance of a relationship with them.

Rory looked up and down on the shelves and nothing jumped out at her, not certain what she was in the mood to read.

"Damnit," Richard slammed the phone again, then realizing his granddaughter was in the room, "forgive me. This deal has been long and complicated. Now it will have to wait till Monday. Or at least till the phones return."

"What kind of deal?"

"Well one of our clients is… expanding his business. Needs extra insurance."

"Oh," Rory shied away from the topic. Richard and Luke had always had certain respect and civility with each other. Richard wasn't as against Lorelai's match as Emily had been. However, last Easter was the first shout fest between Richard and Luke. Richard wanted Luke to franchise his business, just open one other diner in down town Hartford, when that was successful as it was bound to be, because people always have to eat, they could take over the north east. By this time in the argument, Luke's top had blown and things were said between father in law and son in law. Luke had gone to wait by the Jeep, while Lorelai commented to her mother "isn't that supposed to be us?"

Richard was brave enough to vent on the topic, "Rory I appreciate your … confession by the fire place. And I respect and understand your feelings toward Luke."

"Thank you Grandpa."

"… I just don't understand Luke the way you do. I mean, with that mere suggestion of … expanding the diner, franchising; if it means a better living for all of you why not expand? Advertise more? Why should he be afraid of success?"

Rory sank to a red leather chair across her grandpa, "He is happy with his one diner, working right where his father did. That's all he's ever wanted."

"Still, if he and your mother… are to … expand their family, he should have a larger, steady income to support that. I know, something of the male pride, and he can't be happy with this financial arrangement for Chilton, suddenly dependent on me and your grandmother for your education. Or these weekly dinners, especially when your grandmother… Umm…" Richard tried to word it delicately, eyeing the door hoping his wife wouldn't overhear.

"Hates him?" Rory supplied.

"Well, I was going to say dislike, but that really isn't strong enough. I don't know why your grandmother insists on holding this grudge, it's not like they're ever going to separate."

Rory grinned over the recent baby trials again, "not likely."

"And it's not as if… well, as you said, Christopher would ride in on a white horse and we'd have Norman Rockwell Christmases together."

Rory merely nodded, uncomfortable with talk about Christopher.

"I'm very sorry that your Grandmother is so hard on Luke, I know you are fond of him."

"Grandpa, he's my dad" Rory repeated, "He's the only dad I've ever really known or could want. I'm more than fond of him, I love him."

"Well, then I apologize for overstepping. I do like him, too" Richard admitted, "He does seem like a good match for your mother… and for you…"

"We love him Grandpa."

Richard began to list the refreshing qualities in his son-in-law; "He's always very direct and to the point… I find that very refreshing," thinking of the brownnosers infiltrating the insurance company he worked for, "and he has very interesting perspectives," recalling the few rants Luke couldn't help but express to his father-in-law over the years, yet only professed when Emily was out of the room. "… Even though he never went to college."

"Grandpa he couldn't go," Rory defended, "He had to take care of his dad."

"I beg your pardon."

"He was going to go to college," Rory explained, "but then his father got sick, all of his college money went to Grandpa William's treatment. Dad sacrificed his education to save his father; while Grandpa William recovered, Dad ran the hardware store, a failing hardware store. Then the cancer went into remission for a while, but in a few years it came back…and well Grandpa William ..." Rory felt for her father acutely, having heard the story many times. Rory looked up with mournful eyes, "…Dad was only 25 and he lost his father and best friend."

As Rory told the story, Richard slowly sank into the leather easy chair across from her. He softened toward his son-in-law, admiring Luke, so willing to make that sacrifice for family, like he was sacrificing pride and time with the Gilmores now for this Chilton arrangement. Richard's father was already passed on; however he was still immensely close with his dear mother, Trix. Richard couldn't imagine if he had lost his mother that quickly at the age of twenty five.

Rory continued, "Dad's kept the diner the same, exactly the same, the same motif that Grandpa had, well except a kitchen and a freezer instead of a workshop…but there's a history, a character to that place, something you can't replicate in a carbon copy franchise…Dad had been alone for so long before we…came into his life."

"What about his sister?"Richard asked, "The one we met at their wedding."

"She wasn't even around back then, when their father… which she totally regrets. She's much better now. But that's why Dad is so determined to help me get into an Ivy League school. Since I've met him, it's all I've talked about, and well with him and Mom missing out on their own college experience, well they sort of want to make it up to the next generation."

Richard considered. He had accepted Lorelai's choice of husband long ago, in fact he convinced Emily to attend their wedding. At holidays Luke and Richard always found something interesting to talk about, Luke had many enlightening perspectives for a non-college man; until last Easter when Richard brought up the franchising idea to Luke for the third time. Luke had lost his temper with Richard and Easter ended quickly. Richard could now understand why it was such a sensitive subject, "Perhaps, it's time I forgive and be forgiven."

"Forgive?" Rory asked.

"About the blasted Easter fiasco; speaking of ego, it wasn't my place to say anything like some arrogant know-it-all. I've never run a restaurant. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Oh, it's fun," Rory assured. "When I work, Dad let's me pick the specials, and I can convince him to make all sorts of things that aren't even on the menu. Like iced coffee in the summer for Mom."

Richard chuckled, "Well, it's his business and he can do what he wants with it. I obviously over stepped my bounds. I know if I had my own business, I wouldn't want a-know-it all, back seat driver telling me what to do with it. Though sometimes I have that with your grandmother."

Rory giggled.

Richard thought about how upset Emily was with not only Lorelai and Luke skipping out on dinner, but even the cook. As if she was denied something she was owed. "Rory, I want this to work for all of us; these dinners. I thought I gave up on being a father, immersed in my work, but frankly, seeing you week to week like this, hearing your stories, I've missed you both very much, both of you have grown up so fast."

Rory was flattered and admitted, "I want to have a better relationship with you too. " Rory only heard stories of her Grandpa William and Grandma Katherine. Here she had living grandparents and she didn't want to regret missing out on any wisdom they could pass on to her. She just learned about Emily's sister, who knows what other relatives and connections she had.

"I know that getting along with Luke…" Richard corrected, "That is, your father is a part of that deal of getting to know you both again but since Easter…I don't know how to …relate to him…"

"Well, he's your son-in-law, so you are related; that's a start," and Richard chuckled at her wit, "May I suggest something?"

"Of course, you know him better than I."

"Well, how about instead of trying to take over his territory, you know with the diner, maybe… offer help in another area, like with the diner's insurance or something… or our policy on the house…they were discussing remodeling for … the baby…" she wanted her grandpa to take small steps toward befriending Luke, "…that way Dad won't feel threatened like you are taking over, barking out commandments…and you can get to know him and feel more comfortable around him."

"You really are a bright young lady. How did you come up with that?"

"Well, I go to one of the best schools in Connecticut, thanks to my grandparents," and granddaughter and grandfather shared another laugh. Rory felt a little better, she knew she would have to apologize to her Grandmother come morning.

"It's late; Good night, Grandpa."

"Good night, dear."

As Rory crept her way back up the stairs, she saw the snow still descending outside. She thought of her folks and hoped they were enjoying their evening together. Hers turned out to be a mixed bag.

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

**BUT WAIT!! There's another Chapter?? Two published in the same DAY!! OH HAPPY DAY!! CALOO CALAY**

**What?**

**A/N: I thank you loyal minions and crack whores for reading, for inspiring me and encouraging me, please keep reading. Believe it or not, I AM working diligently on the next chapters!! And I know you will want to see what happens next…**

**I love you all!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	22. Alone In The Hollow

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Luvz: Miss you, because you are multifaceted abnormal**

**AKARANA: for your insight and valued opinion.**

**To Guro and Localizy: Even in my darkest hours of uncertainty, thanks for the pep talks and the encouragement to go with my GUT instinct!!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:  
1.08 - Love and War and Snow  
written by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Alan Myerson**

7777777777777777777  
Chapter 22:  
Alone In The Hollow

Friday afternoon, Stars Hollow was blessed with a dusting of snow; A dusting which pardoned Lorelai and Luke's absence from Dinner in Hartford due to the treacherous roads. As soon as she and her husband were excused from attending dinner, Lorelai had spent the remainder of the afternoon planning a romantic evening for her and her husband. Now, she only had to break the news to Rory.

"You're not coming?" Rory said surprised.

Lorelai apologized again, "I'm sorry hon, but things sound really bad out there."

" It's crazy," Rory exclaimed, "There's snow coming down everywhere, and let me just tell you, saddle shoes are not the best all-weather footwear."

"Aw, you fell," Lorelai deduced.

"Twice," Rory said.

"Yikes. I'm sorry."

"And now I'm stuck here without any of my clothes or books or music, my stuff… Or you guys."

"Again I'm sorry, but it looks like me and 'dear old dad' are pretty much stuck in the Hollow tonight."

"Don't sound too happy…," Rory grinned, knowing her mother was on cloud nine about a night away from Grandma.

Lorelai scoffed, "I can't help it if Mother Nature doesn't want me to get together with my real mother…"

"Enjoy your night …alone," Rory wished, while hoping she could make the best of the night with her grandparents.

"Definitely," Lorelai promised then bargained, "Hey, we can take our snow walk tomorrow night, okay? The whole family."

"Yeah okay," Rory said quietly, "I just don't know how to … talk to Grandma and Grandpa."

"What are you talking about? You've been doing it for weeks."

"But you guys were always here before…if you were busy sparing with Grandma at least I had Dad to talk to. Or when they weren't talkative the three of us would bounce topics back and forth. Tonight…it's just going to be us."

"Well, talk to Grandpa about all those books you've read… and honey, tell Grandma that you arrived there not a member of the Junior League, I'd like you to leave there the same way."

"Understood. I wanted to call as soon as I came but she insisted on getting me out of my wet things, then almost sent someone out in a snowstorm for new clothes for me. I stopped her, though I am wearing fluffy bathrobe and slippers which she said I could keep." Since her clothes were in the dryer after Emily insisted on washing them.

"Honey if I could invent a transporter and send you your stuff I would, but I don't have any tools with me. Besides dad is the one who is more mechanically inclined. And again we're both really, really sorry."

"Where is Dad?"

"I'm about to meet him at the diner."

"Say hi for me; and call if you guys miss me, I won't hold my breath, but … I'll be missing you."

"We will. Bye," Lorelai hung up her cell phone. She checked the time on the display, and saw the time, 5:55pm, she smiled, and no place to go… just as she was coming to the corner of the diner she could hear her husband exclaim to the mayor:

"Harry, come on, stop this before somebody drives through town and thinks the local mental institution has bad padlocks."

Harry scolded Luke, "Luke, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Your father was a re-enactor."

Luke tried not to react too harshly, "Yes, and I thought he was crazy also."

The re-enactors walked toward their standing area as Lorelai sidled up beside Luke. "There goes the fire chief, the police chief and the one paramedic with a valid license. I feel safe, don't you?"

"Look at them, all relatively intelligent men, but there they are dressed up in costumes, standing out in a snowstorm, and for what?"

"Because it's tradition," Lorelai smiled.

Luke looked over at his wife in her coat, hat and scarf. She had changed his perspective so much in the last few years. The old Luke would have thought that "tradition" was a trap that allowed people to stick their heads in the sand; that deluded them into thinking everything in the past was so quaint, so charming, Times were simpler. Kids didn't have sex, Neighbors knew each other. That it was a freaking fairy tale. Things sucked then, too. It just sucked without indoor plumbing.

However, Lorelai thought traditions were nice; Birthdays, Holidays, taking a walk in the first snow of the season.

Luke recalled the first time she told him about her "magic snow." How when she was five, she had a really bad ear infection and she had been home in bed for a week and she was very sad. So she wished really hard that something wonderful would happen to her, and when she woke up the next morning and it had snowed, and a five year old Lorelai was convinced that some fairy godmother had done it just for her. It was her little present. Of course, many years later, Lorelai had realized that logically, the snow was not there just for her, even so something inside her still felt the magic she conjured as a five year old.

Over their years together Lorelai had convinced Luke how some traditions were worth honoring year after year.

Luke seemed to realize just then, "Hey? What are you doing here? We have dinner at your parents; I thought I was going to meet you at the house."

Lorelai beamed, "Well, there's been a slight change in plans…"

"What? I've got to get home and change…or we'll be late."

"Well, turn on your radio… due to inclement weather, the roads to Hartford are so bad, so… we've been excused from dinner?"

"The roads? Rory?"

"She's fine. She's with my mother."

"And you say she's fine?" Luke said sardonically back.

"Well, it's a big house…plenty of hiding places; anyway she is sheltered, Mom will feed her, give her some place warm to sleep, she is far away from Dean so you can relax…and we get a night alone…" Lorelai smiled wryly.

"Well, I did promise you a date night…" Luke grinned, adjusting to an actual date with his wife on date night.

"That's right, you did," Lorelai smiled, and took his arm, "So, walk with me."

No one would be coming in to the diner anyway; all the inhabitants of Stars Hollow would be barricading themselves indoors or raiding Doose's inventory for the essentials or avoiding the re-enactors in the square. Luke locked up the diner and headed down the street with an arm around his wife.

The glow from the lights of the small town "mom and pop shops" highlighted the snow. Lorelai kept her eyes on the many flakes descending around her as she was led around town by her husband for their snowy stroll; husband and wife, walking arm and arm around the square, enjoying the snow; the only difference this year was there was no coffee or Rory.

Lorelai was enjoying the slight tickle of flakes on her face, the fluffy snow collecting at her feet, the way the town started to glitter and glisten with the dusting of her magic snow. Lorelai looked over at Luke, he seemed to be enjoying himself but the look on his face told her something was missing for him. "What's wrong?"

"Rory should be here."

"I know. I already promised we would do our walk tomorrow as a family."

"Do you think Rory's okay? I mean all night with your mother?"

"I just talked to her before I came to the diner. She'll be fine; they have the library of Alexandria in my dad's study. She'll settle on a book and be fine."

"But all night with your mother…are you sure we shouldn't call her? I mean, this is the first time we haven't been together; you know the three of us… for the walk."

"Now, now, we have to make the best of the situation," Lorelai stepped in front of Luke to face him, "Stuck in the Hollow, whatever will we do?"

Luke grinned and leaned in to kiss her, happy to give her a few ideas. Luke pecked at her lips and Lorelai settled in his arms, but she couldn't help but be distracted by the shivering men lined up over by the square.

Luke looked at them too, and Lorelai looked up at him and saw another strange expression on Luke's face. "What are you thinking?"

"My father used to be one of those guys. My dad would be over there… if he was…"

Lorelai knew all about William Danes. How he taught Luke to play the guitar. How Luke hadn't picked up the guitar since William's death. How William loved history, loved re-enacting, how he owned his own musket so he never had to rent it. How he was buried with that musket because he loved it so much. How much Luke missed his father to this day.

Luke met Lorelai's gaze again, and she kindly smiled at him. It was that smile that inspired him to work at the soup kitchen again, that compelled him to help Lorelai and Rory out with whatever task the town assigned them, and that compelled him in that moment to lead his wife toward the diner.

"Luke, what are we doing?" Lorelai asked as she crossed the street hand in hand with her husband.

Luke unlocked the diner, "Random act of kindness…"

"Oh, I love those!! Can I help?"

"Find me a large box lid that can serve as a tray."

"Okay," and Lorelai went into the store room.

Luke filled about a dozen cups of coffee, made Lorelai hot chocolate with whipped cream, and she smiled as she watched him deliver the cups to the "soldiers" outside.

When he came back in Lorelai hugged him, "Hmm, I love it when you are so generous…it's so sexy," and Lorelai began to kiss and peck at Luke's lips.

"Mmm, mm, Lorelai I'm not done yet…" regretting he had to pull away.

"I'll say…" Lorelai started to remove his scarf.

"No, no," Grabbing her hands before she stripped him in front of the re-enactors, "Some of the guys didn't want coffee… I've got to make more stuff."

"You took orders for those poor guys?"

"Yeah," Luke said sheepishly.

"Oh God, I want you so much," Lorelai's arms tightened beneath Luke's coat, "I could take you upstairs right now and have my wicked way with you."

"Down girl, first off they can see us. Secondly, upstairs is not an option…"

"Why not?"

"Cause they might know… you know…"

Lorelai took a deep breath to cool her hot appetite, "Alright… I'll be patient. Can I make the cocoa?"

"Thanks," Luke kissed her hands.

Lorelai opened a cabinet, and blinked with surprise, "How did you get so many flavors of Tea?"

"Rory bought them."

"Ahh, right."

Lorelai helped deliver the second round of hot beverages and got many thanks from their neighbors. "Come on, let's do another lap around the square."

"Aren't you cold?" Luke asked.

"No… I've got you," Lorelai slipped her arm around his waist and her hand into his back jeans pocket.

Luke locked up the diner again, they waved to the re-enactors and they did another circuit around the square.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile across town, "But how long is this gonna take?" asked Max Medina.

Gypsy was her usual charming self. "I don't know."

"So where am I exactly?"

"Stars Hollow," the pigtailed Mechanic informed as she tinkered under the hood.

"Stars Hollow?" that sounded familiar to Max Medina, but he didn't know why.  
"Look, this may take over night," the female mechanic informed, "With the snow, I can't get the parts I need."

"Overnight? Well, is there a hotel nearby?" Max asked.

"The Independence Inn," Gypsy grabbed a town map from a nearby rack, "Follow this."

Unfortunately, the map wasn't so clear-cut since it was in six different languages. Max Medina didn't know this town, too many streets named after fruit.

Max was on his way back from Stamford when his car suddenly decided to stop in this town. Max walked to the center square of town and in front of a closed diner, he found a line of men dressed in colonial period garb with muskets at the ready in one hand, what looked to be a hot beverage in the other. If these guys were re-enactors they were a sad lot, they didn't even have an audience to witness their reenactment. This really is a strange little town.

With some reluctance he approached the group. "Excuse me? Does anyone here know how to get to the Independence Inn?"

Kirk eyed the stranger suspiciously, as if the newcomer was going to swipe his herbal tea, "Why?"

"Well, I'm looking for a room, my car broke down and I'm stuck here over night."

"Kirk, don't be rude!" Taylor was eager to help the guy out, to help the Stars Hollow tourist trade. "If you stay on Main Street, you will see a sign for it around Blueberry Lane." Before the stranger left, Taylor decided to do a little advertising, "If you need anything for overnight, there's a market right across the square. Doose's Market."

"Um right, thanks," Max just wanted a place that was warm and dry. As Max turned around, he heard laughter, and he was stunned to see across the street Rory Danes' parents; the captivating Lorelai and her rustic husband Luke, the ludicrously in love, alliterating couple. Max then suddenly he seemed to recall from student files that this was indeed the rural hometown of his newest student Rory Danes, who commuted daily from this tiny burg. Max had no trouble recalling Rory's intriguing mother.

On the opposite side walk, Lorelai couldn't stop giggling at whatever her husband had just said, and they cuddled close to keep warm as they made their way down the street, enjoying the snow and each other's body heat. If they were any closer, they might have been wearing the same coat; it was almost indecent on a public street. Lorelai stopped their progress and kissed her husband as the flakes descended around them, unaware they were being observed by a soul, let alone the Max Medina.

Max didn't know why he was so interested in this Lorelai Danes. She was a mother of one of his students, married, taken, keeping warm with her husband out in the snow, surely at least one of those details would present a conflict of interest, yet how do you reason with a man driven mad by a siren's song.

Max got a bitter taste in his mouth as their affection continued for longer than necessary, maybe they should tell him where the hotel was since they would need a room in a few minutes. Max was helpless to watch them as they finally began to walk again. Then Lorelai turned to her husband, bouncing in place in the snow with her hands on her husband's chest, apparently very excited about whatever idea she was relaying to Luke. Luke rolled his eyes, seemed to protest her idea, but Lorelai was ever persuasive and he seemed to cave in as he opened the passenger side door of his old green truck for his wife. Then rounded the vehicle himself and drove his wife to her desired destination.

As they drove off, Max thought he was the most pathetic man on the planet, pining for a girl who was already taken, not just taken, married; and he couldn't help his curiosity of where they were headed, hoping it they were headed home and maybe had early days in the morning so there would be no choice but go to bed early.

Yeah right.

He also hoped their home was far away from the hotel he sought.

77777777777777777777777777777777

Luke pulled up the forgotten road, "Should have put the snow tires on," he grumbled, his wife had yet to be wrong when her super sniffer sensed snow, he should have know to change the tires.

"It's not that bad, the trees are keeping the road clear… please," she pouted from her side of the cab.

"Lorelai, it's not safe, look at all this snow; we could get stuck out here."

The look on her face was quite devious, "I don't see a problem with that".

"Yeah, with no food, no shelter; great idea." Luke sighed when he saw her insistently pouting and drove on to please his wife. Luke pulled up in sight of the ruined Inn, "Lorelai, why are we here?" as he put the Jeep in park, face to face with the old Dragonfly Inn again.

"Please… I just want to look at it…"

"We are looking at it from here, now we can go home."

"Luke, I want to go inside," she whined.

"Lorelai, it's snowing…"

"Please"

"It's not safe."

"Please."

Yet Luke still tried to reason, "At the rate it's coming down, the roof might fall in. Again?"

"Again?" she said sardonically, she got out of the jeep, and was so willing to go inside.

"You couldn't get this urge in the summer… or last week…" Luke shook his head and followed her out into the snow towards the building. "Lorelai… we are trespassing…again," he whispered harshly, "and it's not safe… remember what happened to Rory."

"That was years ago… and you've done a lot of patch work since then," Lorelai fumbled with the door on the front porch

"Yeah, illegal patch work… since we don't own this place."

"Not yet," Lorelai assured, "You're just keeping it standing until we can afford it," she smile and as she said it the screen door came off the hinges. Luke caught it before it hit Lorelai in the head, "You'll need to fix that," she observed. She had convinced Luke to fix whatever they discovered to be wrong with the structure, time and time Luke would work on the Inn whenever the Danes family would secretly visit the site. "Come on… don't make me go in by myself, there might be a ghost or something," she gave him big eyes as she went inside.

Luke had to admit, she definitely kept their marriage interesting, never a dull moment.

Luke hesitantly followed his wife, cautiously stepping since he knew the wood was weak from Rory's accident years before. "Lorelai?" Luke had been keeping an eye on the fragile floor, but looked up when he turned to the right and stepped into a room where Lorelai met him with a picnic set up by a fireplace. She had that trademark wide smile, when she had used her cunning to get what she wanted.

"I've wanted to bring you here for four years."

"How?" Luke scanned the dimly lit room, taking in the blankets on the floor, a basket of food, and candles set up around them. She had been with him most of the evening. "You were with me…"

"Sookie," Lorelai informed as she went around and lit some of the candles, "Once our dinner plans changed, I made new arrangements, a very special reservation," Lorelai smiled wryly, "You are the first to dine at an exclusive yet to be even realized restaurant; it's so trendy none of that celebrity riff raff have discovered us yet…"

"Lorelai, we can't stay here…"

"We are miles away from town and Fran, or cops, so please relax and enjoy the evening…"

"How can we enjoy it if we burn the place down with your candles…"

"I just lit those now, and if you want… you could build a fire?" Lorelai coyly suggested.

"So you want me to make the flames bigger? Burning down your beloved Inn."

"I want you to give in to the romantic ambiance I'm trying to set here. There's a fire place in here, that's why I picked it for our little picnic since the building is so drafty."

"That's because there's a hole in the wall."

"Luke, just relax," Lorelai started to pour an amber liquid from a glass bottle into a tall glass for her husband.

"Lorelai, I can't, I'm not drinking…" they both had been abstaining from alcohol while they were trying to make a baby.

"Don't worry," Lorelai eased, handing him the glass, "Its cream soda."

Luke chuckled; his wife knew he had a secret fondness for the vanilla soda, "I'm not sure that's good for the baby either…"

"See, I'm your wife, I know all your secrets. For instance…" Lorelai walked over to a battery operated CD player and hit play and piano music began playing, "…I know you can dance."

My love must be a kind of blind love  
I can't see anyone but you.

Luke smiled at the melodious doo-wop band from the 50's, "How long have you been planning this again?" he asked when he put the glass down.

"It all just… came together this evening," Lorelai smirked.

Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright

'Cause I only have eyes for you …dear

As Lorelai approached her husband again, she conveniently changed the lyrics to "…'Cause I Only Have Eyes …For Luke…" Lorelai tossed off his ball cap so she could run her fingers through his hair.

The moon maybe high  
But I can't see a thing in the sky  
'Cause I only have eyes for you

As she played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she cooed with the backup singers, Luke pressed his forehead to hers. Luke had to smile as she snaked her arms around him, all he could do was take his wife in his arms and start to sway with her.

You are here  
So am I  
Maybe millions of people go by,  
but they all disappear from view…  
And I Only Have Eyes For You.

Luke was touched that with all his romantic gestures over the years, Lorelai was willing to surprise and romance him in return. As always Luke caved to Lorelai, after a few dances, he knelt by the fireplace and started piling wood, while Lorelai unpacked plates and the gourmet meal Sookie had prepared for them.

Naturally, after dinner, Lorelai's blood circulated more around her stomach to help with her digestion, making the rest of her body cold. Luke let Lorelai snuggle close to him, himself enjoying holding his wife close in the firelight, keeping her warm. Lorelai was leaning against Luke, her back against his chest, almost cheek to cheek watching the flames dance before them.

"This is nice," Luke admitted savoring the fresh sent of snow, of the woods, and of Lorelai.

"Well, we can't let our love life get boring now can we?" Lorelai exhaled contently from his shoulder.

"Yeah, are there charges of trespassing and squatting in our future?" He said dryly, but with a smile on his face.

"Luke, don't ruin the mood I've tried so hard to establish," seeing his smile at out of the corner of her eye.

"You know I'm kidding," he said while kissing her neck from behind and gave her torso a squeeze.

"Hmmm, No one knows we're here," Lorelai sighed happily, "In fact the only thing wrong with this place is the same thing is on every channel," Lorelai said sarcastically, since they were watching a fireplace and not a TV.

"We'll have to speak to the management," Luke played along, whispering in her ear, "Hey have you ever heard of cable?"

"Still, it allows us to entertain ourselves," Lorelai said suggestively, then she sat up to turn and face her husband. "Luke… listen."

Luke paused, and then had to ask, "What?"

"Shh, listen. You can hear the snow," Lorelai closed her eyes,

Luke smiled at her expression, admired how beautiful she was; there was a sort of white noise hush, "Yes, Lorelai I hear it."

"No, you don't. You're humoring me," she pouted.

"No, Lorelai I really do," he smiled playing with her hair, still gazing into her eyes.

"This is the best Friday night ever," she smiled.

"Really? Ever," Luke teasingly challenged.

"I've got magic snow, the man that I love, a romantic moonlit picnic at my future business. It's perfect," then Lorelai reconsidered, "Well, almost perfect." She suddenly wore a coy smile with that familiar glint in her eyes told Luke exactly what she was thinking of.

Instinctually, both leaned in and kissed, automatically adjusting their position on their picnic blanket. Lorelai laying back, allowing Luke on top of her. Luke slipped his hands inside of her coat. Their lips meeting over and over, breaths becoming shallow and blood now racing due to their increasing desire.

Lorelai too reached inside his unzipped coat, pulling at the hem of his cotton t-shirt beneath his flannel, needing to touch his skin. Wanting him so much she thought she'd burst from anticipation.

Luke trailed kisses down her neck, recalling the image of Lorelai dressing that morning, knowing exactly what lingerie she was wearing if he unbuttoned her blouse her right then.

Lorelai looked up at him, stared deeply, longingly into his eyes, "Luke, make love to me."

He reached a hand into her hair Luke pulled her close and kissed with as much passion as their first date. Luke let Lorelai slip his jacket off his shoulders as he pulled off the scarf draped around her neck.

For the sake of romance, he fulfilled his wife's wishes again.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hey nonny ding dong, alang alang alang  
Boom ba-doh, ba-doo ba-doodle-ay  
Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom  
If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom)  
If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love  
Life could be a dream, sweetheart  
(Hello, hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again)

Romantic music was still playing from the CD play when Lorelai woke up on the floor of the library…no living room, no reception, bathroom?? Need to make a decision on that sometime before we open. Whichever room it was, Luke and Lorelai had settled in it for their picnic because of the cozy fireplace.

Oh, life could be a dream (sh-boom)  
If only all my precious plans would come true (sh-boom)  
If you would let me spend my whole life lovin' you  
Life could be a dream, sweetheart

In the dying firelight, she saw her husband, so malleable to her whims, and even more beautiful as he slept naked on the floor of their future property.

Now every time I look at you  
Something is on my mind (dat-dat-dat-dat-dat-duh)  
If you do what I want you to  
Baby, we'd be so fine!

Lorelai had asked Sookie for a lot of blankets for a reason. Some for the floor, for them to lie on and use as cushions, and the others to keep them warm from the winter cold in their fairly open shelter, since they were now naked.

Lorelai loved this side of Luke that only she was privy to. She loved to watch Luke as they came together to make love, watching his gruff exterior, his many safeguards and barriers relax and fall away. Alone and naked with his wife, Luke was at his most vulnerable, ever trusting of Lorelai not to spill their intimate secrets to another soul Usually, Luke was a denier of fun or enjoyment, but when alone with Lorelai, he could eke out every pleasure; he would tease and please his wife in every spot he had memorized over their years together. Lorelai liked to watch Luke indulging in desire, satisfying both of their needs and urges, proving he was an all American male.

Everything's gone according to plan, Lorelai scooted closer to her husband under their top blanket and started nibbling on his ear, humming along to the music, she whispered, "Luke?"

"Hmmm?" Luke started to rouse again.

"... Wakey, wakey, Luke," Lorelai enticed with her lips, tenderly working on his neck.

Her husband finally opened his eyes. Luke looked content and immensely satisfied, "Hey."

"Hey," Lorelai smiled fiendishly with that all too familiar glint in her eye again, "I'm cold," she whispered.

"That's because you are naked in a drafty, dilapidated building," Luke said, ever the straight man.

Lorelai only repeated with more insistence, "I'm … cold," letting her left hand roam his body under their covers.

Luke knew where this was headed, but decided to play a little longer. He rolled Lorelai on her back and cradled her in his arms, looking down at his wife, he matched her wry smile; "You want me to put another log on the fire?"

"Dirty!" Lorelai giggled with a sultry whisper, her left hand kneading at the back of his neck.

"I could run home and get you a sweater?"

"Hmmm, don't you dare; You know what I want," Lorelai said in a low voice, as both her hands slid down his body and enticingly caressed her husband's hips. "I love how you watch me when we make love."

"I just want you to know I'm paying attention."

"No doubt of that. Are you relaxed?" Lorelai asked as her hand made their way to Luke's chest, curling the hair there around her fingers.

"Yes, very, and I still can't believe you talked me into this…"

"As I recall, there wasn't much talking involved," Lorelai grinned again, "You know how persuasive I can be."

"Dangerously so," Luke murmured convinced he couldn't get enough of her as his nose nuzzled against her neck. "I love you."

"Show me," Lorelai breathed in his ear again.

Their lips met again, Lorelai was enjoying the affection so much she started to coo and moan again, and she thought her husband was moaning back. Then she realized the sound was coming from above them, more of a groan, "Hmm, Luke?"

"Mmm?"

"What's that noise?"

"What noise?" Luke was too distracted by the beautiful naked woman beneath him.

"It sounds like…" Lorelai tried to place it, Creaking wood?

Suddenly, the sound turned to cracking wood and a loud thud crashed down in the next room, startling the lovers to yelp. Since Luke was already on top of Lorelai, he protectively shielded her from any stray debris. Once things had settled down again, the only noise was from the CD player.

Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da  
Sh-boom sh-boom Ya-da-da Da-da-da Da-da-da Da, sh-boom!

Now out of danger, Luke rolled off of his wife and groaned to the ceiling of the room they had settled in, "Aw, this place is falling apart."

Lorelai peered over to see what had caused the damage, "What was that?," Lorelai asked

Luke slipped on his boxers again and investigated the crash. It was quite brisk in the unheated Inn so he made his survey quick and returned to his wife and the blankets. "Jeez, it's cold. The shelves in the pantry collapsed," he reported.

"Well that's good. Sookie would want to redesign them anyway." Rubbing, her husband's chest to warm him up. As he returned to their picnic spot and the warmth of the fire and blankets.

"We should head back, before something else happens."

"No, it's alright, now," Lorelai urged, "Where were we?"

Luke looked over at her, "Lorelai… this place is not safe."

"Luke, please…where were we?"

"You're crazy," Luke chuckled.

"Only for you, lover," tracing lazy lines on his chest as she inched closer again.

"Shut up," cradled her in his arms again.

"Make me?" Lorelai gave his butt a nice "cheeky" squeeze with her other hand.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N: That's all for now, My loyal minions and crack whores for reading**

I love you all! I hope that was hot enough for ya!

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	23. Good Morning After All

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta JENN: THANK YOU!! I know you're busy but you still work magic!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:**

**1.08 - Love and War and Snow  
written by Joan Binder Weiss  
directed by Alan Myerson**

7777777777777777777777777777777777

**Chapter 23:  
Good Morning After All**

Due to the twinges now in her back, Lorelai was regretting sleeping on the hardwood floor all night, but she took a little comfort in the fact that it was all for the sake of romance. Instinctively, she knew her husband was beside her, frankly who else would she sleep beside completely naked; she strained for a coherent thought and the first thing on her mind was the body pressed against hers, "Hmmm Luke?"

Her husband didn't respond at first, he seemed to be in a deep sleep, still with his eyes closed.

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes, squinting to focus on her surroundings, brushing her disheveled curls out of her face; she saw how bright the room was as the sun filtered in through the windows and trees; the effect no doubt enhanced by the blinding white snow that decorated the outdoors. Lorelai sat up on the floor suddenly wide awake and gasped, "Its morning."

"Yeah…" Luke agreed, groggy from the evening's chosen activity and their chosen campsite.

Lorelai insistently shook him, "Luke, we have to get dressed."

"Yeah, that sounds good," he yawned, making no move to get up.

"Luke, come on," Lorelai shook him again, "We have to get home before Rory or she'll know we stayed out all night…"

Luke finally opened his eyes; "What? Is she going to ground us?"

"Luke, she's going to know what we were doing all night, and that may lead her to ask where we were all night if we weren't at home! I want this to be our little secret… Come on."

He reluctantly sat up, "Alright… alright… hand me my jeans will ya…"

Lorelai searched the floor, clinging to the blanket around her, "Only if you help me find my snowflake bra, it's my favorite."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bundled back up, after a race back to town, Lorelai painstakingly turned the key of the front door, biting her lip the whole time, hoping the lock wouldn't click too loudly. Lorelai opened the door, poked her head inside, and tested the air, "Rory?"

They were met with silence in the foyer. Her husband was waiting impatiently to get into his house, "Okay, she's not here, can we go in now… before Babette sees us."

"Okay, okay," she opened the door fully, and let her husband pass her, "You can go back to bed."

"To a real bed."

"Come on, I know for a fact you enjoyed yourself last night," Lorelai grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Luke had to admit, it had been an amazing night, "I'm just glad I took the morning off…" Luke playfully grumbled over the bad influence his wife was on him, "Sometimes I think you just married me for my body."

"That and the coffee. And you should be glad you got laid, after all you are an old married man!!" Lorelai kissed him before he headed up the stairs.

Lorelai put her keys away on the foyer table, then went into the kitchen to make some coffee to help her get warm, wishing she had asked Luke to do it before he had gone upstairs. Still, last night he had done more than enough, he deserved a break. Lorelai got what she wanted all evening; she could be a little patient as the coffee brewed.

Suddenly, Lorelai heard a car pull up, and she saw out the living room window that it was Rory coming out of a cab. Lorelai hurried upstairs and started to peel off yesterday's outfit, Luke was just pulling on his sweatpants that he usually slept in and peered over at her from their bed, "What are you doing?"

"Changing into pajamas," as Lorelai stripped quickly.

"Why?" he asked at the futile action.

"Rory's home; I don't want her to know that we just got home ourselves," pulling out the worn, faded, well-loved, blue snowflake PJs her husband had given her their first Christmas together before they were married. Lorelai just didn't have the heart to get rid of them.

"Fine, I will keep my answers as vague as possible," Luke rolled onto his back to get some more sleep before he had to be at the diner in the afternoon.

Lorelai steadied her breathing and walked down the stairs as if she had just woken up in her own bed and gotten up to met her daughter by the door that Emily had sent home in a taxi, "Oh hey, Hon, you just get in?" Lorelai asked casually, feigning surprise.

"Yeah," Rory stomped the snow off her feet, "Do you realize our walk isn't shoveled?" Rory was amused by her mother meeting her at the door in her snowflake PJs; that wouldn't fly in Emily Gilmore's house.

"Oh yeah?"

"Is Dad okay?" Rory was concerned, since Luke was usually an early riser and liked to get such chores out of the way first thing.

"Aw, yeah, he's fine; he just felt like sleeping in this morning, that's all. You know wait till the snow is softer in the middle of the day, ya know."

It sounded a little conspiratorial to Rory, _Dad? Sleeping in? _"Really? Then why were their footsteps in the snow before mine?"

"Well, obviously those are from last night, Duh; we got in kind of late," dismissing the fresh tracks they had just made not ten minutes ago.

"Really? They look fresh?"

"Well, they're not; see I'm in my pajamas, how could we make fresh tracks in our pajamas, wilderness girl?"

"Must have had a great night if Dad is sleeping in?" Rory said vaguely so not wanting details about her parents. Her mother's instant smile was enough.

"Yeah, how was your night?" Lorelai redirected.

Rory sighed.

"Oh no. what happened?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing …really … major," Rory fibbed.

"Tell me," Lorelai leveled.

Rory sunk over to the couch, "It started off okay, I made a pizza from scratch with what they around the kitchen."

"And mom ate it?" Lorelai could hardly believe it.

"Yeah, and they even helped me with slicing the veggies and stuff. Later on, we played Monopoly."

Lorelai sat beside her daughter, getting comfortable on the couch, "Emily played a board game? Will wonders never cease. Who won?"

"I did, though I suspect they let me win."

"How? It's Monopoly, it's a roll of the dice."

"Anyway, it was kind of creepy, in that big old house… I mean, as hospitable as Grandma tries to be, that house is… so … impersonal…I mean there is so much old, antique stuff. I was afraid I was going to break something." The Danes Den was much more casual; no need to be self conscious about putting socked feet upon a couch cushion.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed sympathetically.

"I think I understand why you left, now. I stayed in your old room and well the way Grandma would look at me… sometimes…"

"She looks at you like you're her second chance?"

"Well, yeah… is that weird?"

"No, unfortunately, it's probably true…" Lorelai sighed at the burden on her young daughter's shoulders, "They didn't bash Luke did they?"

Sparing her mother the conversation Rory had with Emily, "Nah, I think they know better when I'm around…" Rory knew it would do no good to bring it up; She preferred to hope her Grandfather's wish to reconcile with his son-in-law would bear fruit on more than one branch of their family tree, "So … how was your night?"

Lorelai let out a contented sigh, "Very nice, romantic, relaxing… as much as we love you kid, it was nice… to have an evening… to ourselves…"

"I'm surprised you still have clothes on," Rory teased; Despite her own discomfort over her parents' active sex life and affectionate marriage, Rory knew how much her parents wanted to have a baby together, "So you two… you know, did take advantage of… your night alone…?"

"Umm, yeah, I think we did," Lorelai smiled thinking of the happy memories that would entertain her for the rest of the day at work.

It was then Rory noticed something on her mother's neck, "You got some dirt or some schmuts on your neck."

"Do I?" Lorelai rubbed at the spot self-consciously; hoping dirt from the inn floor wouldn't give away the secret location of their romantic tryst. "Did I get it?"

Then Rory realized it was a hickey and wouldn't be removed anytime soon, she immediately back peddled, "Umm, Yeah, Umm you got it," Rory shied away and stood from the couch to put her things away in her room. "Still, I'm glad you are … you know…umm, had a good evening."

"We did, Hon. Thank you."

Rory was about to leave when lorelai stopped her, "Are you sure you're okay? I mean you had intense family time with the grandparents."

Rory honestly stated, "Grandpa wasn't so bad, but Grandma…" Before Rory left the Gilmore manor she had woken up early, made pancakes as an apology to Emily, which were enjoyed silently by her Grandmother. Sensing the tension Richard called Rory a cab to take her home and paid for it in advance to speed Rory's return home.

"Well if you need to talk about anything…"

"I know, I will, I just sort of want to … reenter the house." Rory smiled and went to her room, as Lorelai poured some coffee. "Um Mom?" Rory said standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Yeah, hon?"

"There's a Lane in my room," Rory observed.

"What?" Lorelai came to Rory's bedroom door. Lane was curled up asleep on Rory's bed, "Was she here? All night?" Lorelai asked.

"How am I supposed to know? I was in Hartford. You didn't know she was here??"

"I was … distracted," Lorelai tactfully.

Rory grinned at how her mother and father could distract each other, "I'll wake her up." Lorelai went back to her coffee wondering what she could have for breakfast. Rory nudged her friend, "Lane?"

Lane slowly woke up and saw her apparent best friend, and her face immediately fell, "Rory?"

"Hey there? What are you doing here?"

Lane huffed, "Nothing. I should get home."

Rory immediately sensed something was off, "Lane did something happen? Did your mom find your stash?" Rory was referring to all the non-Kim approved items Lane had strategically hidden through out her room; CDs, feather boas, make-up, chocolate, disco balls, and the like.

"Like you care," Lane barked.

"Lane, what's wrong?"

"You're never around when I need you."

"What? You know I have to go to my grandparents on Fridays."

"I know," Lane complained harshly, "You go to your grandparents. You go to Chilton. You have to meet up with Dean. You can't find your books… well they sure aren't at my house because you haven't been there for ages!"

"What?" Rory was confused since all these grievances seemed out of the blue.

"You have this whole …schedule lined up and worked out and filled in but 'sorry, I'm much to busy to pay attention to you, Lane, I just can't seem to pencil you in right now or ever'. What good is it to have a best friend when she's never around and she never listens and she has no interest in the fact that you're in love or that you touched his hair?"

"You touched whose hair?" Rory asked with interest.

"Rich Bloomingfeld," Lane confessed, still mortified.

"Why would you touch Rich Bloomingfeld's hair?"

Lane pointed a finger at Rory, and began pacing to muse the reasons, "Why? That's a good question. I don't know why. Why would a sane person do a thing like that? Maybe I'm not sane. Maybe I'm going through some sort of phase. Maybe I really, really needed someone to talk to about this and you weren't there to stop me from touching his hair!!"

"Lane, come on."

"No, you come on," Lane shouted, "You're always at school or you're talking about school or you're with Dean. You have everything now; the coolest parents in the world, a boyfriend, the fast track to your dream school and dream job… and I have nothing except for 2000 Korean bibles and a potential 'F' in jazz band."

Rory was dumbfounded and didn't know what else to say to her friend, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be here."

There was a long pause and the long time friends just stared at each other then both girls realized that Lorelai was watching them through the open doorway, looking like a statue holding a coffee mug.

Lorelai was stunned not having ever seen the girls fight this way. "Hey there," she said quickly, "I'm sorry, I … couldn't help over hearing. Um.. anyone want coffee? It's fresh, maybe you guys could … talk… over a cup." Then Lorelai went upstairs to let the girls talk alone and hopefully work everything out. Luke poked his head up from his pillow when his wife entered their room, "Hey, what's going on down there?"

"Girl talk. I need to use the phone," Lorelai put her mug down and dialed a local number, "Hi, morning, Mrs. Kim. It's Lorelai Danes. … Yes it is very early, I'm surprised I'm up myself," she tried to joke, "Um it's just the small matter of Lane..."

Back downstairs the girls took Lorelai up on the offer of coffee.

Rory finally spoke up, "Lane, I'm so sorry. I've been the worst friend lately."

"No, I just wigged out a little. I mean you have it all figured out and I guess I get jealous sometimes. I mean, you seem to have this really great life going and I don't really fit in there," Lane finished sadly.

"That's not true, you totally fit in."

"Yeah?"

"I'm talking Legos," Rory assured.

"I hope so."

"I will be better from now on, I promise. Twenty-four hours a day at your disposal."

"Dean'll love that."

"Well, he'll have to, you came first."

"That's right. I got dibs," the girls hugged, "Okay, I have to go home."

"Coffee at the diner? 2 o'clock?

"You're on."

"… And I wanna hear all about that hair touching incident."

"Yeah, and I wanna know why your folks there weren't home all night."

"They what?" Rory's eyes went wide.

777777777777777777777

Luke didn't necessarily enjoy manual labor. He shoveled the front walk every snow because he loved his family, he didn't want his girls, in their impractical shoes, slipping and falling, at least not in their front yard.

Luke looked over at his quirky neighbor Babette with mild annoyance. His silly neighbor was taking kettle after kettle of hot water to melt the snow. The old Luke, a single Luke would have lost his patience and yelled at her for not thinking her actions through, however, living with Lorelai taught him kindness and patience. So, Luke stopped his shoveling and trudged through the snow to his neighbor to offer some sound friendly advice.

"Hey Babette."

"Oh, hey sugah, I'm just taking care of my walk. We just got back from a gig in Woodbridge, we were snowed in at the club he played at. You should have seen how his fingers were flying over that piano. I didn't want to wake him you know.." as always Babette gave way too much information than was necessary.

"Listen, I'm almost done, I can do it for you if you want. I mean if you keep getting all this water out here, it's just going to freeze tonight and it's going to be even icier in the morning."

"Oh no, I hadn't thought of that, maybe that's why Morey broke his leg last year," Babbette finally concluded.

"Yeah, that was long cast," Luke offered dryly, swallowing his criticism for the lack of common sense.

"But it was sure nice to see the town fill it up. Makes you really feel loved, you know, a real sense of community."

"Yeah, well, I'll be right over when I'm done."

"Oh Luke.."

"Yeah?"

"I'd hate to ask, but since you're at it, would you mind cleaning off the gnomes too, it just breaks my heart to think of them out here in the cold, buried in the snow like no body loves 'em."

Babette's expression was so eager, so kind, and even though Luke knew there would be about twenty-five gnomes to unearth, he thought of Lorelai and forced out, "I'd be happy too, Babette."

"Aw thanks sugah, Lorelai sure won the jackpot with you," Babette cackled.

Luke sighed, he was not only doing his own honey do list, he was doing Morey's as well.

777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was still floating high on her Emily free, romantic Friday with Luke. She went to work to check on her guests, since the snow made some guest in need of lodging for an extra day, and their expected guests were delayed from their arrival.

Lorelai sought out Sookie to thank her accomplice and give her a full report, but was surprised when she went into the Inn's Kitchen to find Sookie working at the island, precariously balancing on a stool, with her leg propped up on another stool. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"How was dinner last night?" Sookie was eager for the romantic details, and praise for her gourmet meal.

"Sookie your leg is wrapped? Did you break it again?"

"No, it's just a sprain, and that was my other leg?"

"Your other leg what?"

"That I broke, remember."

"How did this happen?" looking over the perched leg with sympathy.

"Well, I was sneaking up to the Dragonfly Inn, I went through the back woods cause I didn't want to leave any tracks in the snow and tip Luke off in the front."

"You went up on foot?"

"Well, of course, my car wouldn't have made it through woods. That would have tipped Luke off silly."

"Sookie! I appreciate the effort but all the dinner supplies, the CD player, and you alone in the woods. You could have been eaten by bears!"

"The bears are hibernating, it was fine," Sookie dismissed casually, "Though that hill is steeper than it looks. So anyway, I got up there okay and set everything up like you wanted, I saw the lights of Luke's truck and knew I had to get out of there otherwise 'hello three's a crowd' totally ruining romantic ambiance we were trying to set up, so I went out the back door, Oh and I saw the kitchen and the pantry, I've got such great ideas for how I want to paint it and the backsplash…"

"Sookie focus, you saw Luke's truck."

"Oh yeah. So I was heading out the back door from the kitchen, and the stairs gave way, and I twisted my ankle, fell over then I sprained my ankle."

"And you had to trudge back home, through the woods, with a sprained ankle, in the snow!"

"It's alright; I found a really big branch and used it as a crutch. It was a perfect Y shape."

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"A minor sacrifice for the sake of romance," Sookie sang, "How were the vegetables? Did you like the seasoning? I roasted them with an herb butter sauce, and you told me to make some that Luke liked, and I was wracking my brain trying to remember if he liked zucchini or sugar snap peas, but then I already made the lamb cause you said that was what you had the first time he cooked for you…"

"Sookie…"

"I hope the lamb wasn't too dry, I was a bit distracted yesterday making your special order on top of the regular dinner menu; was the lamb dry?…"

"Sookie, do you really want to hear about your own dinner or my other juicy tidbits?" Lorelai insinuated.

"Oh right! We're talking about sex now. Give me the details."

Lorelai pulled up yet another stool beside her best friend, "Well, it worked."

"It worked!" Sookie gasped, "You're pregnant?"

"No," Lorelai had to giggle, "but, it gave me a much needed opportunity to seduce my husband in a remote locale which may lead to that." Lorelai said a quick silent prayer, " Anyway, we totally took advantage of a night of freedom away from my parents. Best Friday Night in years."

"Oh yeah," Sookie grinned dripping with innuendo.

"Luke was able to relax knowing Rory was tucked away in Hartford away from the bag boy; It was just so perfect thank you, Sookie."

"Anytime; Just make me aunt Sookie, okay."

"Can I get you anything? A crutch? painkillers? Some kind of lab lizard to re-grow a limb for you?"

"Nah, I'm good, I've got a stationary system to work with," Gesturing to the lineup of bowls and ingredients.

"Okay, good, by the way, dinner was amazing…" Lorelai commended.

"And how was dessert?" Sookie implied.

"That was amazing too," Lorelai blushed.

"Oh yeah," Sookie cooed again.

Lorelai had to chuckle, knowing Luke would hate that they were talking about his sex life.  
**  
7****777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"**That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	24. Dark Day Plea

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta JENN: THANK YOU!! I know you're busy but you still work magic!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:  
**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 24:  
DARK DAY PLEA**

Thanksgiving week went by quickly in the Hollow. Rory and Lane had their final week volunteering at the Horn of Plenty, Lorelai was loaded with guests returning to the Hollow to spend the holiday with their families, and as a result of the temporary bloated population, the diner was packed most every day.

Lorelai came home exhausted, and kicked off her heels as soon as she entered the house; she felt a well of happiness at seeing her husband. "Come to greet me at the door, you're so sweet," and she offered him a kiss.

Luke accepted the affection from his wife, "Hmm, Lorelai I got to go."

"Where?"

"Well someone signed me up to deliver the Horn of Plenty donations because I have a truck."

"Aw right, I forgot I did that."

He teased dryly, "You always forget that you did it yet you still never fail to do it."

"Is this a private conversation?" Rory asked as she came around the corner. Rory was holding a disposable aluminum pan, which Lorelai assumed was her daughter's favorite apple raisin stuffing. "What are we going to do about tomorrow?"

Lorelai looked between her husband and Rory, "Be… thankful?"

"No, I meant about Grandma and Father Fred?"

Lorelai grinned, "Why do you want to set them up? 'Cause you know it's rude to invite someone without telling the host first."

"Mom, the mission. We always volunteer, I feel like I'm letting Father Fred down!"

Luke consoled his daughter, "We've always gone to your Grandparents' for Thanksgiving, Fred knows that."

"I know, but I have been so busy with school and the Horn of Plenty we haven't gone to the mission this year for kitchen duty. I feel bad."

"You're a student first and foremost. Fred understands. Besides all the Horn of Plenty donations go to the mission so you are definitely not letting him down, the load in my truck proves that. And you just made a huge batch of your stuffing for the mission to serve while we're at dinner; if by some miracle we get out of dinner early, we can go to the mission to help out. Okay?"

"Okay," Rory nodded, "we should bring a change of clothes so our fancy Hartford wear doesn't … you know…" Rory didn't want to make those in need at the mission feel worse of their situation by flaunting their dress clothes in their faces.

"That's a good thought. You want me to take the stuffing off your hands??" Luke asked.

"No I can do it; there are two more trays in the kitchen. I want to come too anyway. I haven't seen Father Fred since the summer; and I can help unload the truck."

"Hey hey hey…you both are just going to up and leave me alone, in the house by myself?" Lorelai protested.

"Well, if you can carry apple-raisin stuffing on your lap you can come too," Rory suggested.

"Let me just change into some jeans."

"Lorelai…we don't have time," Luke argued.

"Five minutes," Lorelai stated.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Luke, this is enough to last through the whole winter," Father Fred graciously exclaimed.

"Well the people of Stars Hollow are very generous," Luke smiled taking in another heavy box of canned goods.

"I'm sure your charming daughter had a hand. You … and your beautiful family have done so much for us. I shall never forget this. Not since your late father has our pantry been so full."

Luke took a little pride in that, "Well, you can thank Lorelai She mentioned your mission at the town meeting and the rest, as they say, is history. It was her idea to nominate you as our town's beneficiary."

"I intend to thank her once again," the old priest smiled, "And Rory, my, my, my, she's has grown so fast over the years. I remember the timid little thing with braids, so eager to please and help and now…"

"Yeah, well, we came in late," Luke said sadly, taking a short respite from the load.

"Don't look so sad, Luke. You were there when she needed you most. God brought you together for a reason."

"You sound like Lorelai," Luke smirked.

"Is this not true? God has a plan for everything. Even with all the troubles of the world, God still keeps watch out of the corner of his eye on each individual's circumstance." Father Fred noted how Luke sighed, "Is something the matter? You seemed troubled. Your father?"

"Well, yeah, that's coming up… but, I mean I think of him every day.. .but lately, Lorelai's parents have…recently come back into our lives."

"Wunderbar. A reconciliation after all these years?"

"Not exactly. More like extortion."

"I beg your pardon?" the priest asked confused.

Luke sat on the back of his truck bed to explain, "Well, we're sending Rory to Chilton, which is why she can't volunteer here as much as she'd like to, it's a very demanding school so she has a better shot at the Ivy League and Harvard."

"Well of course, she cannot do for others if she does not do for herself. Her education must come first."

"Well, it's a very expensive school, so in order to send her we're… borrowing money from Lorelai's parents and well in exchange at least until we can pay them back… we have to have dinner with them every week."

"Ah yes."

"And her folks don't really care for me. Well her dad wasn't so bad at first but, anyway it's just really difficult."

"So this arrangement is compounding with the past, I see."

"Yeah, I mean, we're dealing with it. I just… I just wish there was something I could do. To make things better but … I'm never good enough, no matter what, I'm not the one they want to see every week."

"You're the one that Lorelai wants every day. That's all that matters," Fred smiled. "In these situations it's best to follow the golden rule."

"I appreciated that but unfortunately I have my limit on turning the other cheek. Thanks for listening, Fred."

"What can I say; I'm a priest."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

After Thanksgiving dinner at Gilmores', Lorelai smiled at her husband already in bed. She crawled under the covers knowing it was getting colder out and she knew the perfect way to stay warm and perhaps have a baby with her husband. "Cold is no fun without the snow," she observed snuggling closer to his body, depressed her magic snow had already melted away.

Luke acknowledged his wife's presence by taking her in his arms. "Well Cheer up. Maybe it will snow again soon."

"Yeah," Lorelai said with unbearable anticipation, "Did you eat too much?" she asked kindly.

"I never do. You?"

"A little…" Lorelai observed the furrow of her husband's brow, "something on your mind?"

Luke posed to his wife, "Is it just me … or was your dad …I don't know, nicer to me."

Lorelai considered the question, "I didn't really notice, I was too busy fending off the Fairviews trying to make our summer plans for us in Martha's Vineyard."

"It could just be a fluke."

"Still, that would be nice to have again. He was on our side with the adoption…and the wedding." Smiled at the kindness, support and respect her father showed during their engagement.

"Well, here's hoping," Luke kissed her forehead.

Then as if seeing it for the first time, Lorelai asked, "Hey, what's that?"

Luke didn't even open his eyes, "What's what?"

"That, on the ceiling."

Luke opened his lids to see what his wife was talking about and he had to chuckle, she had attached plastic mistletoe above their bed.

"I must have started my holiday decorating early," she grinned as she started to paw at him.

"Lorelai…"

"Rules are rules; you have to kiss me now…"

"… It's the last week of November." Next week was his dark day, as Rory and Lorelai named it.

"No, it's the second to last week, and a holiday…and we had dinner at my parents house…so that means…"she started to nibble at his neck. "I'm thankful for my daughter, my talented husband… and orgasms. KY jelly."

Luke smiled at his thoughtful wife, ever so determined to ward of his annual demons for as long as she could, by any means she could. He adjusted so he could hold her and kiss her.

"Look at that, we're still under it. I guess we'll have to keep going until we knock it down," and Lorelai kissed him deeply again.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As became habit, Dean was leaving Doose's about the time Rory was getting off her bus. He saw her across the street and before she got too far off he called out, "Hey! Rory."

Rory turned to see Dean, "Hey? Nice to see you."

"Nice to be seen, can I walk with you?"

"Okay?" she smiled. It was still early in their relationship, that is friendship, and Rory didn't know if Dean met her from time to time because he had nothing better to do, or if he was starting to like-like her or if this was a real relationship. Of course they had kissed a few times, and went to movies together, but she didn't know if that meant they were really dating-dating. Sometimes when they met like this they would kiss as a greeting, depending on how many people were around or if her Dad was nearby; today was a non-kissing occasion. She debated about holding Dean's hand but that would seem forward too, especially since there was no greeting kiss, unless he made the first move and took her hand, she wouldn't refuse it. Sometimes Lane met her at the bus too, and the three of them would hang out together. It was just safer to think of Dean as just a friend, who she kissed sometimes, until Rory was certain of what exactly they were. "So, how's things in the bag boy racket?"

"Had to get rid of some spoiled produce."

"Bummer."

"It happens," Dean shrugged.

"What kind?"

"Eh, some old lettuce, some asparagus that was past its prime."

"AW, I love asparagus," mourned the wasted veggies.

"You _love_ asparagus?" Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, my dad makes this great sauce with honey and diced tomatoes."

"I wasn't exactly looking for a recipe…" Dean teased, still finding her cooking habit endearing.

"Sorry," Rory then made a face, "It wasn't like mushy and gross was it. I hate it when I don't use my ingredients in a timely manner then it ends up looking like a science project."

Dean laughed, "Nope, nothing like that."

"Good, one time my mom thought she'd be so smart and pre-make Ovaltine in a jug, you know save her that few seconds of scooping and stirring into her morning coffee. Just shake the jug and pour, you know. Well, apparently she didn't even have time to shake and pour either, then she forgot about it and it turned blue."

"Uh, gross," was all Dean could think of to say.

"Tell me about it, it was my jug! I decided to recycle it rather that try to use it again."

"Sounds like a wise choice," Dean had to chuckle, then casually asked, "Hey, I was wondering what are you doing this Thursday?"

Rory knew the family significance already of the day in question and quickly tried to evade the question, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something. Together."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just hang out. See a movie. I hear Kirk may put on a poetry reading."

"Umm, I thought you worked Thursdays."

"This week Taylor is cutting back on hours, resting us up for the holiday rush, so I have Thursday off this week."

"But…well, it's a school night?"

"I know. but I really … want to spend that time with you. Come on, take a break from homework for one night; I just… want to see you."

Rory blushed but clammed up, "Oh um …I have an appointment. I'm sorry."

"An appointment?" Dean asked, his brow furrowing, constantly marveling how mature Rory always sounded, out of concern he asked, "like a doctor's appointment?"

"No," Rory didn't want to actually lie to him.

"Something for school?"

"No, umm, a family thing I can't get out of…"

"Well what? Something for your grandmother?"

"No, just an all day event."

"So you are skipping school too?"

"What's with the twenty questions?" Rory snapped, she didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this was a sensitive time of year.

"Sorry, it's just strange you being all mysterious all of a sudden, one minute you are going on about blue milk, which some people would think is too much information but I think it's kind of cute…"

Rory didn't know what to say to that so she started walking off in a huff. What was he trying to tell her? That she was a blabbermouth? That her anecdotes were stupid, but then he thought they were cute.

Dean followed her, "Rory? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's… personal…"

"Okay?" Dean started to wonder if it regarded her monthly cycle or something. Then he hated to think if there was someone else seeing Rory. They never did say that they were exclusive.

Rory could see the hurt on his face, but Rory had covered the family secret of Nov. 30th since that first dark day with her dad. "Look, Dean, it's…just a… family thing…" Rory was still confused on what she and Dean were; they were teenagers of opposite gender who hung out together. True, Dean had kissed her a few times, but Rory didn't really know if they were anything serious, they hung out alone, but they also hung out with Lane and other mutual friends from Stars Hollow High, but how could she expect to be friends with Dean if she didn't tell him the important stuff. Before Dean could walk away, Rory spoke, "You may have noticed my dad is a little moody lately."

"You mean more than usual?" but after the serious look Rory gave him, Dean quickly apologized, "Sorry."

"Well, at this time of year he gets that way… because this Thursday, well it's the anniversary of when he lost his father."

"Oh…" Dean was hit with a wave of sympathy and understanding.

"They were really close," Rory explained, "and well, we do the same thing every year, Dad takes off work cause he really doesn't feel like being around anybody, and well we go to the grave, and we spend the night remembering both of his parents. And well, it's just, that's the way it is, Mom's even skipping out on her business class in the evening, because she knows it's important to be there for him, and I have to be there too, he's my dad…If it was any other day I would like to go out with you…"

"Rory, its okay… that's fine…" Dean was relieved she wasn't going out on a date with another boy. They seemed to be keeping things free and casual, but Dean had to admit, no other girl was of interest to him now that Rory Danes was in the picture.

Rory smiled, "Thank you."

"Okay good, so Friday is dinner with your grandparents…. How about we get together on Saturday?"

"Perfect," Rory couldn't help herself, she kissed Dean's cheek. "Now I'm spending the morning with Lane. But my evening is free with you."

Dean smiled at the affection, "Cool, I'll see what's playing then."

77777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai woke up and immediately remembered the significance of this Thursday for her husband. She rolled over to find Luke was already awake, lying still, staring at the ceiling, "Hey?" she smiled.

He looked over at her, sheepishly, "Hey."

The expression on Luke's face was that of a sad, little boy. Like he had done something wrong and was waiting for his father to get home to receive his punishment. Only Luke's father would never come home.

Lorelai snuggled close to her husband and squeezed his middle, "Have I told lately that I'm so happy to be married to you?"

"No."

"I'm so happy…" Lorelai pressed her lips to his cheek, "…that I married you." Lorelai let the quiet hang in the air for a little while before asking, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," holding his wife close on his dark anniversary, "I mean, it's easier now with the torrent of activity that you girls provide in my life."

"Glad to be of service," Lorelai rubbed his chest, smiling at Rory's effect on her husband's vocabulary.

"It's just, you know, I miss him, all the things he's missed. You know like his presence at our wedding, or meeting you, meeting Rory… getting to know his new grandchild …if there is a new grandchild."

"There will be," Lorelai encouraged, "And he was at our wedding, his spirit, him and your mom were watching together and smiling, remembering their life together and enjoying ours." Lorelai knew Luke didn't really remember his mom, and figured she should focus on this anniversary, "Do you think they'd have liked me?"

"They would have loved you, as I have told you many times," Luke tucked some of his wife's hair behind her ear.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"Well, avoid Taylor at all costs."

"Good thought."

"And Rory got me some more baseball cards. So I thought I'd add those to my binders, and I thought…" Luke decided slowly, "I thought I'd add some of my Dad's to the collection too."

Lorelai gave him a small smile, Luke hadn't touch his father's cards in years, they were some of the things that still remained at the diner apartment, "That's good. Technically they are yours now. He'd want you to enjoy them."

"Yeah, it's just …still kind of weird …"

"Hey, this is progress. And when we have our baby… well, you can teach him all about the classic players through Grandpa's cards; this is good."

"Yeah, it still feels… I don't know like a wasted day. I mean, it's not really changing anything. Nothing will bring him back."

"No, but you are remembering your father and it's important. You need to feel this, it hurts and it sucks. But hopefully with Rory and me, it will go by quickly. Feel what you need to feel, Luke."

They enjoyed a few more quiet minutes in each other's arms before having to rise and face the rest of their Dark Day.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

As soon as Luke entered the kitchen downstairs, Rory hugged her father, "Morning, Daddy."

Again, Luke couldn't help but smile; his daughter had gotten up early to make him blueberry pancakes, another little tradition that had to be upheld in the eyes of the Danes dames, and he kissed the top of her head, "Morning."

"I woke up early and made you breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, two egg whites and hash browns. Now I know you don't like starches, but potatoes are supposed to be a comfort food. I made them from scratch and the rule is if I made it, you have to eat it, remember!"

"I remember," Luke merely chuckled at his daughter, that rule was decreed even before he was married to Lorelai.

"Now, I have to get to school," Rory put on her coat and huge book bag, she hugged her father again, "but I wanted you to start the day off right. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Thanks Hon," Luke squeezed his daughter.

"Try to have a good day; I'll see you this afternoon." Rory leaned up on the balls of her toes to kiss her father's cheek, "I love you, Daddy."

When Lorelai left for work she gave him an extra long kiss, "Just remember you have a lot to live for."

Left alone in the house Luke looked around at the life he now had for himself. Compared it to years alone in that one room office he turned into an apartment. He now had a wife, a daughter, a house, two cars in the driveway, better connection with his neighbors due to his social butterfly wife. It felt really good. Whole, complete.

Still, every year there was a large chip on his heart that throbbed with pain. Lorelai was right, he had to feel this, he had to mourn, and she understood and respected that. Lorelai knew exactly what to do and say to get Luke to do the right thing. William had that power too.

Luke went upstairs to get his baseball cards to organize on the coffee table, and brought down an extra box of his father's cards that he had brought home from the diner.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Throughout the day Rory thought of her dad and what he was doing to remember Grandpa William in that moment. After school, Rory went from the bus stop to the flower shop for a special bouquet, she knew Marge had better arrangements than Doose's, and for her dad's sake, she didn't want to give Taylor any business, not on this day, at least. She smiled at the closed diner, knowing her father was at home, probably going through his father's things like he always did on this day.

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory went to the cemetery together. As became tradition Rory put her bouquet of flowers on her grandparents' headstones, grandparents she had never met. Hanging out with her Gilmore grandparents made her want to redouble her efforts to have some sort of relationship with them since she had missed her chance with her Grandma Katherine and Grandpa William.

Lorelai was thinking of the movies they needed to rent for their continued tribute that evening. Luke was just solemnly staring headstones.

Lorelai had her arm around Rory, and they started to walk away; then they noticed Luke hung back, rooted to the spot by his folks.

"Dad?" Rory called.

"You okay?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead," Luke did not take his eyes off Rory's bouquet on the ground, "I'll be there in a minute."

The Danes dames exchanged a look, but let him be. Luke watched them out of the corner of his eye head back down the path toward the Jeep. When they were out of ear shot Luke addressed his parents.

"Can you believe how big Rory is? She's practically all grown up. She got into Chilton now, it's a really fancy school in Hartford and they force her to wear plaid, constantly challenging her with meticulous, anal assignments, she's studying all the time now; needless to say she loves it," he tried to laugh.

"Sometimes I forget that she's not really mine. It seems like yesterday I met her, a pair of big blue eyes just looking up at me, and now she can practically meet my gaze. She was so quiet and shy when I first knew her, we struggled for topics and things to talk about, and now we can talk about anything, she's my daughter." Luke paused again, "I hope I did the right thing, you know, stepping in like that, adopting her. I hope I made you proud. Did what you would have done," he shrugged at his father's engraved name, "I didn't really have you there for advice …God, I wanted your advice. Just to hear your voice again. I never really thought about being a father before I met Rory. I mean I thought I wanted it, kind of, you know in that generic thoughts of the future kind of way, but it didn't seem like a possibility before what with how things worked out with Rachel… and now…" Luke trailed off, "I don't think we told you. Lorelai and I have been trying for a baby. Well, if you are watching us as Lorelai says you are, then you probably figured it out. I know I'm not really religious these days, but I mean I try to do right, try to keep to those morals you gave me… not kill Taylor Doose, I do my best…"

Luke sighed heavily, and pleaded, "If there is anything you can do, any sign, help, intervention, I don't know. We really want a baby. Lorelai is putting a lot of it on herself and I'm just worried that what if it's me that's the problem…I can never make up for not being there for Rory. I mean, I know it wasn't really my place to be there but still, I see all these pictures of her as a kid and wish I had been there, and I didn't even know them back then and I wish and regret that I wasn't there, is that strange? Now with a possible new baby, I want be there, every step of the way, I want to be the best dad to both my kids, all of my kids, if we have more than…" Luke swallowed hard again, "Really, I just want be just like you, Dad," Luke said to his father's memorial, "… I don't know; just help us if you can."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"**That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**i'm trying to move this story along to what we all want already. HUGS to ALL**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	25. Won't You Join the Dance?

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta JENN: THANK YOU!! I know you're busy but you still work magic!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:1.09 - Rory's Dance  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Lesli Linka Glatter**

**777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 25:  
Will You, Won't You, Will You, Won't You, Won't You Join the Dance?**

If the weekly Friday night Dinners were torture for Lorelai, it must have been ten times worse for Luke having to go to the Elder Gilmores' the day after Luke's dark day. And with Richard out of town Luke was forced to sit at the head of the table. Despite their distance apart, Lorelai kept leaning over to Luke through out dinner, checking on her husband. "Are you all right?"

"Lorelai, I'm fine," Luke whispered discreetly back, "The day passed and if you keep whispering your mother is going to know something is up."

Emily was perturbed, "Lorelai is there something you'd like to share with all of us?" Curious if they had news from their doctor or a pregnancy test and were spitefully keeping her in suspense.

_Um… NO, hence the whispering; _Lorelai felt like she was being treated like a teenager again, "I was just reminding Luke of something, Mom," desperately wishing she could rub her husband's thigh beneath the table, to remind him they were almost through with this dinner, but he was seated too far away from her; if only she had the powers of Mr. Fantastic. Still, all they needed was dessert to be served and they were home free for a week.

"Well, it's rude to whisper at the table; perhaps we'd all be interested in the reminder," Emily scolded, and then she noticed that Lorelai's fork wasn't going into her mouth. "Lorelai, what are you doing?"

Lorelai explained, "Giving the avocado to my husband," latching on to the excuse for the inexcusable whispering. Lorelai had started a collection on a side plate.

"Since when do you not like avocado?" Emily asked.

"Since the day I said, 'Gross. What is this?' and you said, 'Avocado.'"

Luke was thinking about reminding Lorelai more fruit in her diet would be a good thing, but he didn't want to pile on the scolding since Emily had that position filled.

Rory knew her grandmother was trying to embarrass Lorelai in divulging what was going on, she also knew her father was still a little sensitive, so Rory ran interference with a misdirection play by announcing, "I'm making a gingerbread house."

It worked. All eyes went to Rory, her grandmother and her mother looking stunned, except her father who wore a small smile, knowing of her planned project.

Her grandmother asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"A gingerbread house," Rory repeated, "As sort of a rite of passage. Dad and I were going through some photos the other day," Rory carefully treaded the dark day subject, "and I saw one of Grandma Katherine making a Gingerbread house and I've always wanted to try it."

"Grandma Katherine?" Emily said slowly and was sufficiently distracted now from her daughter's childish behavior of being a finicky eater at 32 years old. Emily was distressed, here Rory had never even met Luke's parents and she was bestowing that honored titled on a person not even related by blood.

Luke decided to jump in and contribute his weekly quota to the conversation on a subject he at least knew something about, to protect Rory from a grilling about calling his mother 'Grandma', "It's a lot of work, but she's been wanting to try it for a while now."

"Well, you can spot me if you want to," Rory smiled, "You know, make sure my roof doesn't slide off," Rory shrugged, "and Mom you're our resident candy connoisseur, maybe you can help me pick out some decorations."

This whole project was news to Lorelai. She knew Rory caught the cooking bug from Luke, but to do such a homebody project was kind of funny. "Um sure, maybe twizzlers for a fence?"

"I was thinking more like pretzel sticks."

"Oh, that's good, and how about Pez to make like a brick chimney?" Lorelai mused.

"I was totally thinking that!" Rory said excitedly across the table, "And those gummy spearmint leaves for a wreath…"

"…with a red vine bow…" Lorelai finished.

Rory turned to Emily again, "When I'm done I thought I'd bring it to your Christmas party, Grandma, for all your guests to enjoy."

"Why that sounds lovely, are you sure it will travel well? Maybe you should make it here?" Emily wanted to seize the opportunity for more time with her granddaughter. "Perhaps you could come here after school."

"Thanks, but I know my kitchen, I like to be in familiar surroundings when I cook. It'll be fine."

"Once she started making her own recipes, she reorganized the kitchen," Luke informed.

"I like to know where things are, and have them make perfect sense."

"Your spice rack has an alphabetical inventory," Lorelai teased.

"So where is Grandpa again?" Rory successfully changed the subject.

"Prague. He called last night and told me to let you know he's bringing you back something very special from Prague."

"Wow, Prague. How amazing is it that he's going to Prague?"

"It's supposed to be lovely, very dramatic, castles everywhere," Emily shrugged. Emily was more of a Paris girl.

Rory smiled, "Did you know the cell that Václav Havel was held in is now a hostel? You can stay there for like 50 a night." Emily made a bewildered face as Rory turned to her parents. "Hey, maybe on our big trip to Europe we could go to Prague and stay in his cell."

"Absolutely. And then we can go to Turkey and stay in that place from Midnight Express." Lorelai joked. Luke looked uncomfortable with both ideas.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Saturday, when Lorelai came home from work and entered the kitchen, Luke kissed his wife, "Good you're home."

"And happy to be home, hmmm that smells good. Is that pumpkin soup?"

"Tis the season."

Snaking her arms around Luke she noticed several baking sheets cooling on the counter. "Ooo and what's that?"

"Don't touch!" Rory suddenly appeared out of her room, "That's gingerbread for my test house," Rory warned taking the flatware out of the drawer to set the table for dinner.

"What?"

Luke explained, "She's making a mini one first, to practice her technique."

"I can't handle the pastry bag that well; I need all the practice I can get," Rory explained.

"Couldn't you get it from one of those kits?"

"I want to make it from scratch, like Grandma Katherine did, I've got it all worked out here are my blue prints, well Ginger prints, I guess."

Lorelai smiled that her daughter was so meticulous she drew up plans for an edible house, on top of all her school work. Lorelai looked over Rory's design, "A mansion?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, there's gonna be a lot of people at Grandma's party. I wanted to try and make a replica of their house, but… that's more a job for Sookie than a rookie like me."

Lorelai mused, "Like eight guests tops, to nibble on one house, plus her apple tarts and whatever else my mom is going to serve. Are you sure you have time for this? I just don't want you to neglect school; this is the end of the year crunch."

"Don't worry I've got everything perfectly scheduled."

"Okay good." Lorelai smiled. Lorelai saw the pile of mail on the desk already, "Hey, hey, hey! Who is doing my job for me."

"Sorry," Luke apologized, "I got home first so I just got the mail."

"Dude, I get the mail. I separate the bills and hand them off to you so you pay them…" Lorelai loved that Luke did all the financial stuff for her since they got married, "besides I separate them so the bills don't clutter my magazines." She started looking for her latest issue of Cosmo when a picture of a spotted owl caught her attention. At first she thought it was some nature magazine or catalog for Luke, then she saw the Chilton logo on the corner and realized it was a newsletter. Lorelai skimmed it quickly, looking for key words like "rise in tuition" or "so and so expelled for not ironing her skirt." But a few key words did jump out at her, as Lorelai gasped, "There's a formal?" Lorelai announced to her family.

"What?" Luke asked, needing more of a reference to the new topic.

"Chilton is having a winter formal," Lorelai returned to the kitchen, asking her daughter, "Did you know about this?"

"Um Yeah," Rory winced. Luke shared the same look of dread.

"And you didn't say anything!!" Lorelai's mouth dropped as she read further on the page, "It's next week! That doesn't give us a whole lot of time."

"Time for what?" Rory asked.

"Time to get a dress, get a manicure…" Lorelai said excitedly, already gushing over her daughter's first dance. "Oh, it's on a Saturday? Maybe we all could get out of dinner on Friday you know!! I mean as your mother I have to help you get ready, right?"

"A whole twenty-four hours ahead of time?" Rory asked bewildered.

"Hey, you'll be worth the wait."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to go," Rory dismissed.

"What?" Lorelai said disappointed, "Why not?"

"Mom, you just got through my schedule not wanting me to neglect school for a gingerbread house and now you want me to goof off for one night at a dance? I'm way too busy with the end of the semester, the gingerbread house, exams, Christmas shopping…"

"Why didn't you mention the dance before?" Lorelai cocked her head to one side.

"Because I'm not going," Rory said simply.

"But why aren't you going?" Lorelai persisted.

Luke noticed the expression on Rory's face, Luke wanted to give his daughter an out, "Hey, if Rory doesn't want to go, she doesn't have to go."

"I'm just curious," Lorelai shrugged.

Rory listed, "'Cause I'm busy. 'Cause I hate dances. It's just not my scene."

That was Luke's little introvert girl; Luke was hopeful that since Rory's schedule was so booked, that the Chilton formal was not an option.

"Good answer," Lorelai nodded, "Except you've never actually been to a dance. So you really have nothing to compare it to." Lorelai tried to encourage her daughter, "You should at least have a decent reason for hating something before you really decide that you hate it."

"Lorelai!" Luke hated it when they had conversations without him ignoring that he was still in the room with something to contribute.

Rory insisted, "Trust me, I'll hate it. It'll be stuffy and boring, the music will suck and since none of the kids at school like me, I'll be stuck in the back listening to 98° watching Tristin and Paris argue over which one of them gets to make me miserable first."

"OK," Lorelai conceded, "Or it'll be all sparkly and exciting and you'll be standing on the dance floor listening to Tom Waits with some great-looking guy staring at you so hard that you don't even realize that Paris and Tristin have just been eaten by bears."

"Now hang on a second," Luke protested trying again to be heard.

"What guy?" Rory asked her mother.

"I don't know; how about that boyfriend of yours?" Lorelai teased.

"He's not my boyfriend," Rory maintained, especially for her father's peace of mind.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai said sarcastically, "You only spend the afternoons you're not at the diner talking to him, hanging out with him, seeing movies with him." The look on Lorelai's face silently said her last thought clearly to Rory since Luke was in the room; _kissing him,_ Lorelai smirked.

Rory knew what her mother was alluding too, "Sometimes Lane is there," Rory added lamely that she and Dean weren't alone all the time, and didn't kiss as much with Lane around.

"Well, he walks you home from the bus stop; he calls here nearly every day, twice if he knows your dad is closing the diner."

Luke was surprised, "he what?"

"Why do you care all of sudden if I go?" Rory asked.

"I just don't want you to miss any experience because you're too afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Rory challenged.

"Of asking Dean to go. Of him saying 'no.' Of going to a dance with a bunch of kids who haven't accepted you yet. Of dancing in public. Of finding out you should never be dancing in public."

"OK, OK, I get it," Rory went back to get napkins to continue setting the table.

"Listen, we know you are not Miss Party Girl, and believe me we love you for that, but sometimes I wonder…do you not join in because you really don't want to or because you're too shy? If the reason you don't want to go is because you really don't want to go and not because you are in any way afraid, then this is the last time I'll mention it, I promise." Lorelai let the silence hang while Rory thought it over.

Rory thought back to her Cinderella/Sleeping Beauty phase, dreaming of going to a grand ball, "I don't have a dress."

"Well, I could make you one," Lorelai shrugged to sweeten the deal.

The suggestion seemed to warm Rory up to the idea, "Really?"

"Hold on a second," Luke tried to chime in again.

"Oh yeah. We could get some great shoes and some new earrings. You could get your hair done."

"You won't think I'm an idiot?" Rory always valued her mother's opinion and didn't think her mother would accept those girly fantasy of a 16 year old.

"Depends on what hairstyle you choose. This dance could be great for you," Lorelai was hoping that in a more relaxed setting the goons of Chilton would be more accepting of her daughter.

"Alright cool. Umm can I call Lane? She has the latest Jane for hair styles…"

"Of course."

Rory went into her room to call her best friend.

A flustered Luke finally grumbled, "Am I still in the room here? Am I Patrick Swayze all of a sudden?"

Lorelai turned to her husband, "It could be good for her to go out and socialize."

Luke muttered to himself, "I knew I should have hid that newsletter."

"Wait? You knew about her dance?"

"Yeah, I actually read the newsletter…unlike someone…"

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm trying to be an involved, informed parent…." Luke had been concerned ever since he read the words; Winter Formal. Sure they let Rory out on dates, but Luke recalled the stories of what happened during the high school dances he had avoided, and didn't want his daughter going through that particular rite of passage.

"Yeah, since when do we get a Chilton newsletter?" Lorelai asked.

"You can thank your mother for that; she put our names on the mailing list, along with her own no doubt." Luke went back to fuming, "Jeez, She was fine with not going and you had to talk her into it?"

"Why were you banking on her not going? I thought we decided against locking her in a tower."

"I knew her schedule, how busy she's going to be. And because it's a dance, at some fancy hotel in Hartford; a hotel, Lorelai," Luke hoped he didn't have to translate his fears with the location, "Which means Dean will be driving…"

"Well, you had to stop the key confiscation and let them out of the city limits eventually, here is a perfect opportunity to show Dean you trust him?"

"But there will be other boys who will be there and they may ask her to dance. Spiking the punch and touching my daughter."

"Okay, first off Patrick Swayze and his dirty dancing aren't taking her. Secondly, I really don't think Dean will like other boys dancing with her, and Third Dean is a good guy."

"I figured she would ask Dean and now…" Luke muttered to himself.

"Luke?"

"Look you're right I know, I can't keep her to myself forever…"

"Well thank you for sharing her…considering I birthed her…"

"You know what I mean. I mean some day she's gonna be out there amazing the world and she's gotta start having a life now I suppose… I mean I wasn't much for the whole dance thing myself …" Luke hated to admit it, "Maybe you're right, Rory is a girl, and she might actually like dances. But I mean the booze and the sneaking off…countless stories in the paper about kids getting drunk and crashing cars…"

"Luke, do you hear yourself; this is Rory we're talking about."

"Yeah, I know," he conceded; but Luke couldn't ignore the gut feeling he had that this dance was going to be a bad idea.

"You worry too much."

"It's just… I don't know… could you make her dress…" Luke gesticulated with his hands trying to find the words, "…you know conservative?"

"Of course, within reason… I'm not sending her to her first dance in a hijab."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Monday afternoon, Rory was too nervous to go into the market; it was Dean's afternoon to work. "He's gonna say no."

Lane was there to comfort and push her friend in the door, "Why would he say no?"

"Why would he say yes?" Rory countered. She been trying to figure out the best way to ask Dean to go to the dance with her for the last 48 hours. She even resorted to practicing in the mirror when she was alone in her room.

Lane tried to be a voice of logical reason, "Rory, listen to me. There's absolutely no point in having a boyfriend if you can't get him to go to the dance with you."

Rory said defensively, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Really? What is he then?" Lane challenged.

"He's my…" Rory had no idea what he was, "...gentleman caller."

"OK, Blanche," Lane rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what he is," Rory mused frustrated, "but he's not my boyfriend." Rory froze on the sidewalk, "Do you think he's my boyfriend?"

"I think you guys spend a lot of time not kissing other people if this isn't a girlfriend/boyfriend thing. Maybe you should have a discussion about personal boundaries?"

Rory gulped, when had that happened? Had she missed the moment when this decision was made? Sure her mom teased her about having a boyfriend, and her dad dreaded Dean's visits as if he were a boyfriend. And yes Dean and Rory were… affectionate, but nothing gross out in public. Kisses hello, kisses goodbye, kisses when her dad was in the kitchen or the store room at the diner, kisses as a way of saying thank you. Sometimes they'd find a quiet place alone, like by the lake or on the foot bridge, and once the kissing started it gradually increased, almost without notice. "Girlfriend," Rory said in disbelief.

"You," Lane nodded.

"Boyfriend."

"Him," Lane threw her head in the direction of the market window.

Rory still couldn't wrap her brain around it, "No. It sounds weird."

"Look, have you had the talk yet?"

"Yes, Lane, babies come from the stork," though her dad would have a heart attack if he heard them talking or even joking about it so casually.

"The _other_ talk," Lane clarified.

"What other talk?"

"The relationship talk," Lane explained in a teacher's tone, "_Dean, We've been dating a few weeks now. Where do we stand? What are we to each other? If another girl asks you out, do you feel free to go?_'"

"How is it that you know so much about this?"

"Those who can, do. Those who can't, teach."

They look through the window of the market and saw Dean with a customer.

"There he is," Lane nudge Rory with her elbow.

"I should do this later," Rory was going to head to the diner and hid underneath the counter and ask her dad for some coffee to steady her nerves since that was the strongest thing she could consume at sixteen.

Lane was fulfilling her duty as a kick in the ass; she grabbed Rory and dragged her to the direction of the door. "No. No, you have to do this now."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go home soon and my mom threw out our TV when she caught me watching V.I.P. So I'm bored and I need some entertainment."

"Glad to be of service," Rory said dryly; seeing Dean through the window, she took a deep breath, "OK. Here I go."

"Good luck! Oh, and Rory, remember to enunciate. I'm reading lips out here."

On top of everything else she was feeling she had to remember to enunciate for her friend. She went inside the market trying to ignore Lane with her face plastered to the window. She saw him working with some boxes and she recalled their first kiss in the store room. Hopefully this scenario would end just as happily and with mutual satisfaction. Rory walked up to Dean.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey."

Rory was suddenly painfully aware of how often they kissed and noticed that he didn't offer her one at this moment in time. "You're busy," she figured.

"Yeah. I just have to put the new green bean shipment on the shelves. You want to help?"

"Yeah, sure. I, uh, I love stocking beans," Rory said stupidly.

"OK. Uh, follow me," Dean chuckled.

"So do you work on Saturdays? I forget."

"Well it depends if I'm scheduled. Sometimes I even come in if I don't have any plans," Dean lowered his voice, "but you know how Taylor hates to pay overtime. Why?"

"No reason. See, there's this thing at my school on Saturday. Well it's not really at my school, it's kind of given by my school," Rory rambled.

"What is it?"

Rory thought she'd try telling the truth in a roundabout way, aka, lie; "Well, it's this thing where you go and they play music and you're supposed to get all dressed up and do some kind of dance and then there's chicken."

"Chicken?" Dean raised a brown beneath his bangs.

"Well, I don't know if there's chicken. But at these kinds of things they often serve chicken because it's probably cheaper and people eat it, so the logic behind the chicken choice really isn't that bad."

"I'm lost."

Rory blurted out, "It's a dance," then tried to hide her wince.

"Ah," Dean nodded now having a clear picture.

"And it's not like I'm dying to go or anything, but it is a new school and being a part of the social activities is really important at Chilton."

Dean paused his stocking, "So are you asking me to go to the dance with you?"

"No," Rory said fearfully, then admitted, "Yes. I mean, if you wanted to go, I would go too."

"Well, that would probably be good since it's your school."

"Right. So do you want to go?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"I've actually never gone to a dance before," he was almost shy to admit.

"Because they're lame?" Rory knew Dean well enough to know why he wouldn't go.

"Yeah. And it's just not the way I ever wanted to spend my time. I mean, I'm not a big joiner."

"OK, fair enough. More beans please," Rory went back to helping him stock the shelves. Frankly it was the answer she really wanted right? She didn't have an escort, so she couldn't go right? She just saved her mother the trouble of designing and making her a dress, right? She probably added five years to her father's life by not having him worry about Dean taking her all the way to Hartford and all the way back. So what if her mom said it would be some amazing sparkly memorable night. That didn't matter to her, right?

They stacked beans in silence.

Dean watched Rory, "You want to go, don't you?"

"No. I don't. I have no desire to go at all. It's a relief actually; I was just thinking out loud, that's all."

There was something about those blue Danes eyes that captured Dean, and he didn't want to disappoint Rory, "So, uh, what would I have to wear?"

"What?"

"To this dance. What would I have to wear?"

"Anything you want."

"Come on."

"No, really whatever you're comfortable in is fine."

"Rory..." Dean eyed her down.

"Some sort of pants would be nice," trying her mother's deflective humor.

"Rory..."

She was like her father and not very good at lying, "its coat and tie."

"Oh man," Dean shook his head.

"But you could probably get away with a coat and no tie."

"OK" he agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rory was so excited she went up on the balls of her toes to kiss Dean full on the mouth in the middle of the canned food aisle. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He felt warm inside, happy to make her happy.

"I'll see you later," and Rory went back outside where Lane was waiting to report her results.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

Now that Rory had a confirmed date, Lorelai started working on the dress straight away. Even while finishing up her term on business class, Lorelai was working hard to finish Rory's dress in time for the dance. She had been coming home early with material and thread and pattern ideas, assuring her daughter would love her one of a kind creation. The front door opened and Lorelai heard the clump of her husband's boots entering the house, returning from the grocery store. "Lorelai?"

"Living room," Lorelai wanted to wheel the mannequin around so her husband could admire her progress, "So what do you think GAH!"

Lorelai had been so focused on her beading, she didn't notice when she spun around too quickly and the wheels of her rolling chair came out from beneath her, knocking into the base wheels of the dress from; so on her unstable wayward perch, Lorelai lost her balance and knocked over the dress, the mannequin and her own chair, as well as herself. Luke arrived in time to at least attempt to catch his wife from the sudden falling motion, unfortunately, the dress form hit Luke unexpectedly in the head and he lost his balance as well and resulted in the dress form, Luke, and Lorelai falling over into a heap with a thud. Luke was the one thing that broke Lorelai's fall.

"Ow!" Luke grumbled, hitting his head again on the hardwood floor with a thud. A moment of quiet passed before Luke asked Lorelai, "Are you okay?"

Lorelai winced from banging her elbow hard on the ground, "Yeah, guess I shouldn't have let my license to drive that thing expire," referring to the chair. She gingerly moved her arm, "Are you okay?"

"No."

Then she looked up at her husband, and smiled at their position, lying on the floor, their bodies pressed together, "Thanks for being such a great cushion."

"You're welcome," Luke griped, rubbing the back of his head, discarding his ball cap to cushioning his injury for a moment with his hand on the floor.

Lorelai smiled wryly over at the headless dress form, collapsed on the floor beside them, "I didn't know you were into threesomes."

His face was strewn up with pain, hoping he didn't have a concussion, "Very funny, could you get up now?"

"I kind of like where I'm at," Lorelai adjusted so she was even more on top of Luke, "it reminds me of that night at the Dragonfly... on the floor…"

"Lorelai, Rory will be home soon," Luke adjusted his position and inadvertently gave Lorelai more control of the situation by allowing her to sit more squarely on top of him.

"What? I'm just trying to seduce my husband on the living room floor, so sue me," then Lorelai pulled him in for a long kiss.

"Remember what happened last time ...we promised…" Luke muttered between kisses, recalling an incident where Rory and Lane walked into the house to find Lorelai and Luke making out on the couch.

"Well, then slide up a few feet so we're in the hallway and not the living room," Lorelai kissed him hard while grinding against her man to peak his interest. Luke didn't need much convincing, Luke's hands rounded her thighs and rump, wanting nothing more than to enjoy their time alone. Lorelai pawed at Luke's neck and chest and her fingers started undoing buttons of his plaid shirt, "I can't get you naked fast enough" Lorelai gasped between kisses. Luke's lips seemed interested in trailing down her neck as her husband adjusted to sit up, seemingly ready to carry Lorelai up the stairs if necessary. Lorelai pecked at his lips, "You know, while she's at the dance… we'll have the entire house to…" Lorelai smiled mischievously, "…do whatever, wherever we want."

"Sounds good to me," Luke hands rubbed his wife's sides.

Suddenly the phone rang, Lorelai scowled toward the phone while her husband pulled away from her neck; both obviously disappointed by the interruption. Reluctantly Lorelai got up to answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Lorelai!" Emily's voice came over the phone.

_RATS!_ Her romantic mood instantly fizzled, "Hey Mom, what's going on?" she offered dully. That was a sign to her hubby that he could get up off the floor, his mood also killed by the mother-in-law.

"This is terrible? I just reread my Chilton newsletter and it completely slipped my mind to mention the Chilton Winter Formal to Rory at dinner on Friday. Rory has to make an appearance."

"Why?" Lorelai asked more interested in watching her husband's tight jeans as he picked the dress form off the ground and placed upright again.

"Because it's expected of her…" Emily said automatically.

"Huh, she can't go just because she wants to?"

"She as an obligation to represent her family;"

"Well, I know you have a dress so why don't you go, for the sake of the family," Lorelai rolled her eyes, as her husband went into the kitchen.

"Lorelai, really, how is she going to make a name for herself at that school or get along with any of her schoolmates and make friends, if she doesn't participate in anything, Especially after her embarrassing behavior at her birthday party." Emily insisted, "We have to work fast; maybe I could call around and find her an escort…"

"She already has an escort."

"She does?"

"Yes."

"She's going?"

"Yes, mom. She is."

"Well, with who?"

"Dean."

"Dean who?"

"Dean Forester."

"I'm not familiar with the name, where is his family from?"

"Um, Chicago?

"Is he a transfer student?"

"Yes, he started at Stars Hollow High this year."

Emily said with disbelief and disdain, "He doesn't go to Chilton."

Lorelai couldn't believe what she had just said, she let the existence of Rory's beau slip; she still must not be thinking clearly from her husband's kisses, those kisses were like her kryptonite. "Um, no, mom. He goes here in Stars Hollow." She could perfectly picture Emily primly straightening up with her disapproval.

"What?"

"He's just a guy she's been seeing in our town," Oh My God Lorelai what are you doing?!

"She's dating?"

"Yes, she's dating," Lorelai strewn up her face and balled up her fist to smack herself in the head.

"And you allow this?"

"Would you rather I lock her in a tower? How will she socialize and make friends then?"

"Well, given the example you've set…. what do we know about this boy?"

"Mom, he's a good kid; Luke and I can vouch for him." Lorelai ignored the wayward glance Luke gave her from the kitchen.

"Well, I feel so much better," Emily said dryly, not considering her son-in-law's opinion to be very reputable, "I just don't understand why she couldn't have asked someone from her school."

"Well, I thought it was expected for the guy to ask the girl."

"Lorelai…"

"And since you didn't have the forethought to buy someone off to ask her out, we improvised."

"Do you think that would have worked?" Emily asked seriously.

"No, Mom. She is just not comfortable with those kids; as her birthday party should have proved. So she asked Dean."

"She asked HIM!" Emily exclaimed.

_Oh boy,_ this was getting worse by the second, "Well, it is her school mom."

"Well if he was going to Chilton he would have known about the dance and would have asked her out."

"You going to pay for Dean's tuition too?" Lorelai could hear Emily sigh heavily, undoubtedly paired with an eye roll, "Dean will put her at ease because she knows him, and she's comfortable with him." Lorelai saw the look on Luke's face as he mouthed 'End the call'.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

_Jeez you sound like Luke_, If only her mother knew how similar her and Luke really were, "Mom, she really likes him and if anything he will protect her."

"Protect her? From what? Why would she need protecting?"

_From the very thing you and Luke are afraid of_…"Never mind, Mom." since Emily was oblivious to the unbearable hell that a private high school could be in the 21st century, particularly for Rory.

"Well, can I at least help pick out the dress?"

"The dress is already picked," Made actually, grinning at the mannequin before her.

"Well, I suppose you have everything taken care of then…" Emily sounded disappointed.

"Yes, Luke and I make quite the team."

"Oh very well."

"Alright then…"

"Just one more thing. Take a picture of Rory for me, will you please?"

"We will."

"On the stairs. And one by the front door. And one as she's getting ready, you know, putting her hair up, putting her makeup on?"

"OK, do you want one when she's shaving her legs? You know, one leg up in the tub, waving the disposable razor in the air?"

"This is a once in a lifetime event. You get to be there and I don't."

Lorelai sighed, "Oh, boy," knowing she was going on a guilt trip.

"I figure if I got enough pictures I could at least line them up in chronological order and pretend I was there.

"Mom."

"Maybe bind them together; make a flipbook out of them."

"Mom, would you like to come over on Saturday and see Rory go to the dance?"

"Why, what a nice idea, I'd love that, thank you. I'll see you at 7."

Lorelai hung up the phone when Luke came back into the room when he heard the cordless phone beep, "So Saturday," Luke asked, "do you want to go out to eat or eat in?"

His hands had met at the small of her back, as if he wanted to pick up where they left off before the call, "Honey, there's been a slight change in plans," placing an apologetic hand on his chest.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

At Chilton, There was a long line of kids in the hallway, waiting to purchase their tickets to the Chilton Winter Formal. Tristin followed the line and walked up to the table where Paris was selling the desired tickets.

"Hi, Tristin," Paris said eagerly.

"Paris."

"Two, I assume."

"You assume right."

"So, who are you taking?" her masochistic curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why, are you free?"

Paris was so stunned she flubbed with words, "I'm, uh..."

"Nah, what am I thinking? You wouldn't be free this close to the dance." He handed her some money and she meekly handed him the tickets.

"Here's your change."

"Thanks," Tristan grinned at his little game, he and Summer already had an understanding that they were going together. Tristin walked down the hall and couldn't believe his eyes. His little introvert "Mary" was waiting in line reading a book. He couldn't imagine her at a dance or any public gathering. Tristin couldn't resist the urge to tease her, or just to talk to her, "And she's reading again. How novel."

"Good-bye, Tristin," Rory said dully focusing on her book.

"Did you get the novel thing? Because..."

"I said good-bye," Taking a step forward because the line ahead of her moved.

"What are you doing here, Mary?" Trying to expose her foolish attempt to be like all the other normal kids.

"I like lines," she said simply.

"The guy's supposed to buy the tickets."

"Really. Does Susan Faludi know about this?"

"Unless of course there is no guy," Tristin was fishing for info.

"There's a guy," Rory plainly assured, having kissed that guy several times. Then she realized that she had read the same paragraph twice since this distraction came to walk beside her up the line.

"A cheap guy," Tristin poked, just to try and get a rise out of his little Mary.

"Well, what can I say? I like 'em cheap. Sloppy too -- bald spot, beer gut, you know, and the pants that kind of slip down in the back, giving you that good plumber shot. That sends me over the moon, so to speak."

Tristin couldn't help his interest, "So who is he?"

"How many languages can you say 'none of your business' in."

"Does he go to this school?"

"No, he doesn't," Snob!

"Uh-huh. Well, look, OK, I'll confess something to you. I don't have a date." He and Summer had an understanding, but they could always have a misunderstanding, especially if it meant getting the uptight Mary to relax and have a little fun.

"Well, I hear Squeaky Fromme is up for parole soon. You should keep a good thought," Rory snarked.

"Well, I actually thought you'd like to go with me."

Rory almost doubled over with laughter, but only a smile broke through at the absurdity of the claim, "You did not."

"I did too."

"You did not because you are not stupid."

"Why thank you."

Rory stepped up again because the line had shifted, "Slimy and weasely, yes, but stupid, no. You'd have to be stupid to think that, given our history, I would ever, barring a piano or a safe falling on my head, want to go anywhere with you, ever. Besides, as previously stated, I already have a date."

"OK, fine. I'll find someone else."

"Good. I'll send her a condolence card."

"Yeah. Well at least she won't be buying her own ticket." Tristin walked away just as Rory was next in line.

Rory sighed now that "Distain" was gone, "Two, please."

Paris mutter, "Idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"He was totally nice to you and you couldn't be a bigger jerk." Paris knew exactly what she would do had Tristin been serious about asking her out. Fuming that Rory seemed to be the focus of his attentions, why did the hayseed bumpkin have to have it all!

"You like Tristin so much, you go out with him."

"I don't have enough change," Paris ignored the slight on her obvious crush on Tristin.

"Pay me later."

"What am I, your Versateller? Wait for change," Then Paris took out her frustration by yelling at the boy sitting next to her, "I need change! Now!" Then muttered in Rory's direction, "There's no way you're going with someone better than Tristin."

"Whatever," in Rory's view, Paris and Tristin were actually perfect for each other; Paris was in love with Tristin, Tristin was in love with Tristin, and they both loved to make Rory miserable. Yup, match made in Hell!

"You probably don't even have a date. You're probably going to come down with some very rare form of flu that only hits losers on dance night," Paris meanly mused, though that had been her own plan since she still didn't have a date herself.

"You know what? I don't want my change. Money makes people shallow," the most important thing was she had her tickets. Though if Tristin and Paris were going to be at the dance, she was beginning to doubt her mother's magical vision of the night.

The boy returned and Paris scrambled to get the currency, "I've got your change," she shouted after Rory, "Hey! Hey! If you think I'm keeping this dollar, I'm not!"

The change runner boy said, "I'll take it."

Paris directed all of her anger at him, "Shut up!"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Saturday morning, Lorelai stirred into consciousness, when she opened her eyes she saw her favorite site; her husband lying in bed with her. Sleepily she crawled over to him; Luke sensing her presence, he unconsciously turned to his side and took Lorelai in his arms. She snuggled close to him and sighed "Hmm, I don't want to go to work today."

"Hmm?" Luke mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I'm so nice and warm here with you."

"Hmm," He agreed.

"Luke? Do you still love me?"

"Mm hmm."

"Will you make me coffee before you go to work?"

"Hm Decaf."

"It was worth a shot," Lorelai grumbled, "Today's the day."

Luke finally opened his eyes, "What day?"

"Rory... the dance..."

"Mmm," He sounded disappointed.

"Remember you have to come home early to see her off." Luke frowned as if to say 'how could I forget'. Lorelai smiled at his protective nature, "I hope it's magical, special, memorable; this could be so good for her. A little more socializing with people her own age. Maybe make some more friends in a relaxed setting."

"Hmm"

"You okay there, monosyllable man?"

"Yeah; it's just… you know, when you watch the stories on the news … Hear these horror stories about the kind of trouble some of the people her age are getting into?"

"I was a pioneer at that kind of trouble," Before Luke could say anything; Lorelai's hand covered his mouth. "Luke, she's different. It's not like history is going to repeat itself."

"Yeah, I know; deep down I know that," someone just had to explain that to his gut instinct.

"Tonight Rory will have a wonderful evening, and she will tell us all about it. You'll see. and she'll gush about it all through winter break till you're sick of it."

"Looking forward to it."

"Ugh, my mother will be here," Lorelai complained. "I mean do you think we'll luck out and she'll leave as soon as she gets her pictures?"

"We'll see."

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	26. You're A Real Pain In The

**fWritten In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta JENN: THANK YOU! I know you're busy but you still work magic!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:1.09 - Rory's Dance  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Lesli Linka Glatter**

**777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 26:  
You're a real pain in the…**

Saturday morning, Lorelai stirred into consciousness, when she opened her eyes she saw her favorite site; waking up with her husband, lying in his embrace. Sensing Lorelai was awake; Luke unconsciously turned to his side and pulled Lorelai closer in his arms. She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder and sighed "Hmm, I don't want to go to work today."

"Hmm?" Luke mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"It's so nice and warm here with you."

"Hmm," he agreed.

"Luke? Do you still love me?"

"Mm hmm."

"Will you make me coffee before you go to work?"

"Hm, Decaf," he muttered.

"It was worth a shot," Lorelai grumbled, "Today's the day."

Luke finally opened his eyes, "What day?"

"Saturday? Rory... the dance..."

Luke's "Mmm," then sounded disappointed, and he closed his eyes again as if that would keep the reality of his little girl going to her first dance with a boy and other persons unknown from coming to pass..  
_  
_"Remember you have to come home early to see her off." Luke frowned as if to say_ 'how could I forget because I'm losing my little girl forever'_. Lorelai smiled at his protective nature, "I hope it's magical, special, memorable; this could be so good for her; A little more socializing with people her own age. Maybe make some more friends in a relaxed setting."

"Hmm"

"You okay there, monosyllable man?"

"Yeah; it's just… you know, when you watch the stories on the news … Hear the horror stories about the kind of trouble some of the kids her age are getting into?"

"I was a pioneer at that kind of trouble," Before Luke could say anything; to argue about drinking or car accident statistics, Lorelai's hand covered his mouth. "Luke, she's different. It's not like history is going to repeat itself."

"Yeah, I know; deep down I know that," someone just had to explain that to Luke's gut instinct.

"Tonight, Rory will have a wonderful evening, and she will tell us all about it. You'll see. And she'll gush about it all through winter break till you're sick of it."

"Looking forward to it."

"Ugh, my mother will be here," Lorelai complained. "I mean do you think we'll luck out and she'll leave as soon as she gets her pictures?"

"We'll see," Luke sighed, "Okay, I've got to get up," Luke kissed Lorelai's forehead; she smiled and gave him a squeeze before they separated.

As Lorelai tried to move to free her husband from her embrace, she tried to stretch out in bed, and without warning, a pain shot through Lorelai's back and she yelped, "Gah!"

"What?" Luke asked alarmed over her outburst, not leaving her side, "What's wrong?"

Wincing from the pain, "My back… Jeez."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing?" Lorelai protested, "I was just stretching, then bamo!"

Gently, Luke helped Lorelai roll over, and he felt around the problem area to see if he could massage the pain away.

"Ow, ow, ow, Okay, that's not helping," Lorelai grumbled, swatting at her husband, unable to hit her target for the pain she was feeling

"You were fine a just a second ago."

"Well, that was before I moved, so someone could go to work," Lorelai deduced.

"Don't blame me."

"Well, you're right here, perfectly blamable since I wanted to stay and you needed to go."

She was shooting off sarcastic comments, so Luke knew she was going to be fine, "Well, have you done anything strenuous lately?"

"Asks the man I'm trying to have a baby with?" Lorelai grinned cheekily, "No, just sewing at my sewing machine for Rory's dress. God, I was happy and warm in our little cocoon of blankets and now...," Lorelai sucked in a laborious breath to breathe through the pain. "How did this happen? I'm not athletic at all! It's not like was tackling a safety…"

"A safety is actually a defensive player who does the tackling…" Luke explained.

"I don't care, Luke! You should be happy that I remembered a correct position," Lorelai muttered; she was having a nice loving moment with her husband before they had to start their day, then with the twist of the body, Spasm!

Luke thought back, "Maybe when you fell the other day, maybe you pulled something?"

"But you were under me, you cushioned my fall and that was days ago, why didn't it hurt right away?"

"I'm not a doctor, Lorelai…"

"Well, if I had married a doctor like my mother wanted me to, we wouldn't be here now, would we?" she grouchily joked.

Luke knew she was just kidding, and pressed on with how to best help his wife, "Can you sit up at all?"

Lorelai frowned at the mere thought of attempting such a feat.

"Okay, okay, I'll help you up. Maybe you should call in sick today."

Saturday night, Lorelai was sitting on the couch, due to her injury she found very few positions comfortable, but with her legs crossed Indian style, her back supported by the armrest of the couch, and remaining as still as possible, she was fine. Almost at peace in the yoga position, even though trying yoga had broken her leg a few years ago. Hopefully tonight she could avoid an unexpected ER visit by sitting on her own couch.

Stuck on the couch and incredibly bored, Lorelai called out to Rory, "Come on already!" Anxious to see the finished product of her week's labor of sewing and beading and the cause of her back pain.

"I'm primping," Rory returned.

"You're sixteen. You have skin like a baby's ass. There's nothing to primp," Lorelai reached out for Luke's hand to stop his pacing around the room. "It will be fine, Luke."

"I know, I know." Trying to calm his concern of Rory going to the dance; Luke distracted himself with taking care of his wife, "How are you feeling?"

"Better when I'm still," Lorelai said plainly, "Which is so not what I wanted to do tonight," Lorelai pressed her husband's hand against her cheek.

"OK, OK, here I come," and Rory entered the living room; the grey blue dress had a barely off the shoulder neck line, accented with minor beading. Lorelai wanted a "less is more" elegant look, not gaudy show girl.

Lorelai swelled with pride, if Rory had a magical evening she knew her fall and injury were worth it, "Wow. Someone hit you with a pretty stick."

"This dress is amazing. You outdid yourself," Rory commended her mother.

"It's beautiful, babe, you look beautiful. Doesn't she look beautiful?" Lorelai urged Luke to compliment their daughter by squeezing his hand.

Luke merely nodded, sad inside at the young lady before him. Rory looked so grown up with her hair in a perfect bun, and the dress made her look so much older. Luke still saw a wide-eyed girl with pigtails, recalling the first time she called him dad, but now, Rory was a young woman going to her first dance, and there wasn't anything he could do about it..

"Come here," Lorelai waved her daughter over since she couldn't move. "Stray hair."

"Fix, please," Rory smiled, Luke noticed she had been unable to stop smiling since Dean said he would go with her.

"Yes. Hm. I think my favorite part is the shoes," Lorelai teased her daughter about her absent shoes.

"The heels hurt," Lifting one of her bare feet.

"Well, beauty is pain," Lorelai sighed; her daughter might as well learn that lesson early.

"I'll just throw them on on my way out."

"No, you should put them on now and let your feet get really numb."

"That's sick," Father and daughter said at the same time. Luke went into the kitchen to check on dinner on the stove.

"Go get me the hair spray," Lorelai asked Rory.

"OK."

When Rory returned, Lorelai lost her daughter in a cloud of mist, "God!" Rory choked.

"OK, that will be good for six slow dances, four medium ones, one Lambada, but if you plan on doing any moshing I suggest another coat."

"I think I'm good," Rory rasped, waving the smelly cloud away with her hand, hoping her eyelashes didn't stick together.

"Rory your grandmother will be here any minute," Luke announced after checking the clock still with knots in his stomach; this was like waiting for the launch of a space shuttle launch, the flight could go smoothing or something could go terribly wrong, but no on would know until the engines were fired. He had a gut feeling about this dance, something bad, but he didn't want to deprive his daughter of any of those important teenage experiences. That is, Lorelai convinced him not to deprive her of those "important teenage" experiences, especially after Luke saw how hard Lorelai worked on Rory's dress. His nervous knots may have just been from the anticipation of Emily Gilmore gracing the Danes Den with her presence for an undetermined amount of time.

Right on cue, there was a knock at the front door. It was Emily showing up before Dean was due to arrive. Luke opened the door for his mother-in-law since he was by the kitchen, "Evening Mrs. Gilmore."

"Good evening," Emily said politely walking past Luke as if he was an inconsequential doorman and entered the house as if she would be stained from touching anything.

"Hey there," Lorelai waved from the couch, more interested in what was on TV.

"That's how you greet a guest?"

"Well, I was all out of Saran Wrap."

Luke gave Lorelai a harsh look from behind his mother-in-law, as Emily dismissed the encoded joke, "I don't even want to figure that one out. I just want to see my granddaughter. Where is she?"

"Kitchen." Lorelai said dully more interested with what was on television than conversing with her mother.

"Oh, perfect. I want to be all ready for the big entrance. How's the light in here? Never mind. I'll just take one with the flash and one without to make sure we got it right." Emily, armed with a camera, got into position. "OK, Rory, come in here please."

"Hey, Grandma!" Rory entered the living room with a kitchen towel as a bib over her dress, and a bowl of something Luke had made for dinner.

Emily turned to her daughter, "She has lived with you too long."

Luke shook his head, "Rory, could you lose the bib and the cous cous, so grandma can take a nice picture?"

"Sure," Rory smiled; unaware of the dismay she caused her grandmother. "Take two," Rory shouted after checking her teeth for food bits, and then entered the living room again.

"Oh, my, you're gorgeous. Oh! Smile!" Emily took several pictures of Rory with her camera, then Emily examined the dress, "I'm so glad you decided to buy her a dress."

The family trio exchange looks, knowing how hard Lorelai worked on the dress, but Lorelai only smiled at her mother. Luke wanted to say something but she gave him a wink and a nod that it would be alright; she didn't care.

Learning his lesson from their first date, Dean went up to the front door and knocked; Luke went to answer it. "Dean," he simply greeted.

Dean looked so unsure being in the suit and tie, "Evening Mr. Danes." Dean took the hard left and went into the living room, "Mrs. Danes."

Luke took the liberty of introducing the battle ax, "Dean, this is Rory's Grandmother, Mrs. Gilmore."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," Dean nodded.

"Likewise," Emily smiled, surprised at the small town boy's manners, still curious about his background and upbringing, but noticing how Luke seemed to intimidate the teenager with a mere glance.

The teens were ready to go, so Lorelai cut the silence with a casual, "Alright, you guys are out of here. Have fun."

"Be home by eleven," Emily insisted, beating Luke to the punch.

Luke almost admired his mother-in-law's style until he looked at his wife and saw Lorelai mouth 'twelve' to Rory.

Rory grinned receiving the secret message; Rory went to her mother on the couch and kissed Lorelai's cheek, "I'll chronicle the whole evening for you, I promise," Then Rory went to her Dad and kissed his cheek as he sent a small scowl to Dean over Rory's shoulder. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Grandma," Rory waved and was out the door.

"Good night, folks," Dean offered a respectful nod and closed the front door.

After Dean and Rory left, Emily immediately asked her daughter, "What do you know about this boy?"

Lorelai steadily stated, "I know that Rory likes him and that his parole officer has high hopes for his rehabilitation."

"Does he drink?"

"Like a fish," Lorelai said sarcastically.

"That's not a crazy question," Emily admonished Lorelai taking this situation so lightly, after all Lorelai and Christopher were discovered with alcohol more than once while they were underage.

"It is a crazy question, Mom, because if we had knowledge of him being a drinker, he would not be with Rory now."

"Yes, but in this day and age, you can't just…"

Lorelai knew more about this day and age than her mother could hope to; "Mom, please relax. I've already had this conversation with Luke," to which Luke sheepishly smiled when Emily sent a surprised glance in his direction; "Yes, Mom, Luke has Dean well trained, you two should probably compare notes," Lorelai teased her husband.

"I beg your pardon?" Emily inquired.

"Well, it was Luke who insisted that Dean could only pick Rory up and drop her off at the front door."

"Really?" Emily seemed surprised at her son-in-law.

"Yup, you'd be proud Mom. Luke even confiscated Dean's keys on their first date."

Luke decided to actually answer Emily's question more seriously, "Dean goes to Stars Hollow High and works at Doose's market after school…"

"As what?" Emily wrinkled up her nose.

"As a… bag boy." Lorelai supplied.

"A bag boy?" Emily choked; to think a bag boy was courting her granddaughter.

Lorelai was now defending Dean to her mother, "He has other duties, cashier, and he stocks the shelves. Mom, please don't judge. It's just a first job, not a career; he's a teen it keeps him solvent so he can pay for his dates with Rory. Dean is a good kid. Rory's gonna have a great time. Now, you got your pictures and tomorrow I will call you and give you all the details."

Luke frowned at Lorelai's dismissive tone; Luke knew the only way that the Friday night dinner situation would get better is if Lorelai and her parents mended fences somehow. Luke never had this problem; he always had a great relationship with his mom and dad and both of them were taken away from him far too soon. Over the years he's tried to change Lorelai's attitude regarding visiting her parents during Christmas and Thanksgiving, to realize that you only get one set of parents and if you don't say what you have to say while they are there, you may regret it later on when they are suddenly not available to hear you.

When it came to her mother, Lorelai really didn't consider things too deeply, but Luke knew that Richard was out of town. Luke could only imagine what it was like for Emily to be alone in that big ominous house once the help had left for the night.

Luke was pleased that Rory had become more at ease with her grandparents since the Friday night dinners began, and Luke took that as a positive sign. He knew that Emily's dislike of him had mostly to do with the already strained relationship with Lorelai and her leaving home so abruptly at such a young age. Luke had hoped that their wedding would have cooled Emily's disdain, the sign that Luke was committed to the relationship with Lorelai and Rory; they had called a cease-fire for the ceremony, then the distance set in again. Despite Emily seeing him as not worthy of her daughter, Luke knew that like it or not they were all family, and when trouble comes, your family is the only ones you can rely on. Family is the most important thing.

Seizing the opportunity and trying to make up for Lorelai's rude tone, Luke offered to his mother-in-law "Ummm, Mrs. Gilmore, would you like to stay for dinner? We have plenty…and you could wait for Rory with us, hear all about the dance first hand," and Lorelai sent a hard scowl at her husband. She was trying to shoo Emily out of there so they could have some alone time, not that they could do much in her present condition, and here he was inviting Emily to stay longer.

"Why thank you Luke. I think I will, after all we didn't have dinner yesterday. We'll consider this a rain check."

"Need I remind you mother, you canceled on us. It was your charity function; dad was out of town…You excused us!" Lorelai couldn't believe it "Luke can I talk to you for a second," Luke rolled his eyes and went to her side since she couldn't move, "give us just one second mom."

Luke leaned in close as Emily turned to look at pictures on the wall.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Like you said, we can't really do anything about the baby tonight given your injury. So, we're spending time with your mother."

"Voluntarily?" Lorelai wondered if Luke had hit his head harder than she thought from their fall a few days ago.

Luke patted her thigh, went into the kitchen to get her dinner before Lorelai could throw a pillow at him; thankfully her range of motion was limited due to her back strain.

Emily took another look around their abode since this time it wasn't crowded with guests, decorations, and the commotion of a party atmosphere, like her last visit during Rory's birthday. Emily could better examine all the pictures of young Rory and the new family pictures with Luke as part of the family. Emily raised her brow at all the candid shots, no doubt captured with out Luke's permission, given the expression on his face. Emily saw their wedding portrait, and something seemed to strike Emily about the dress, and the dress Rory wore out to the dance. She turned to her daughter, "You made her dress didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Lorelai stated proudly, seeing how her mother examined the "wedding wall", no doubt making the connection between the two dress designs.

"You did an excellent job. How did you ever learn how to sew anyway?" Emily sat down primly in the easy chair.

"I was a maid at an Inn; we had a lot of mending and laundry to do."

"Oh," Emily seemed to quiet down now, "Well, of course."

That was when the small talk came to an abrupt halt.

Emily almost didn't want to know, but cautiously broached, "So any news, since I was last here."

"Like what?" Lorelai asked, annoyed by the interruption to her TV program.

"Have you and Luke been successful … in your … health?" Emily asked delicately, clearly uncomfortable by the subject; but unable to help her curiosity since it had been over a month since her discovery in the upstairs bathroom.

Lorelai was almost annoyed for her bringing up the subject; Lorelai still wasn't pregnant and now she had messed up her back preventing the very activity that would bring about the desired baby, plus Emily was there for the evening it would seem so they couldn't even try if Lorelai was healthy. "No, nothing new there," and she focused on the TV again, upset her mother would rub the failure in her face.

"I see."

Another uncomfortable silence eked out. Emily scanned around the room, "Where are my candlesticks?"

"Um, at your house, perhaps?" Lorelai muttered.

"No, the candlesticks I bought you?"

"What candlesticks?" Clearly Lorelai was going to be unable to focus on her show until Luke came back to run interference and distract her mother.

"The Baccarat candlesticks I bought you last year for Christmas. I assume you stuffed them in the back of the closet somewhere."

Lorelai's antennas went up, trying to keep from biting her lip too obviously, "Uh, well, no, I did not stuff them in the back of the closet."

"Well, then where are they? I don't see them out."

Lorelai braced herself as she admitted, "Well, see, we didn't actually have a...big use for the crystal candlesticks, so I kind of...exchanged them."

"For what?" Emily asked genuinely curious.

Lorelai tried to smile as she said, "A monkey lamp."

"Pardon me?"

"It's a lamp with a bunch of monkeys on it."

"Baccarat candlesticks for a monkey lamp?"

"They're really, really happy monkeys, Mom."

"Where is this lamp? I want to see it," Emily said stiffly.

"It's right there on the desk."

Emily walked over to the table with the lamp in question and looked closely at it; "Oh my God! They're holding coconuts and leering!"

"It's funny," Lorelai defended, "It's depicting the 'see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil'…"

"You traded my lovely gift for… for a semi-pornographic leering monkey lamp? How could you?" Emily started to scold and Lorelai started to feel small, "This is not just about the bad breeding of returning a gift. This goes right to the heart of the question of taste. You were given something of substance and you cast it off for a ridiculous, slightly sinister barroom decoration. Explain this to me, Lorelai."

Lorelai didn't have an answer her mother would like. Her only hope was that now that Emily had gotten in her weekly scolding, she would leave.

Luke had heard the whole thing from the kitchen, Luke recalled the monkey lamp argument he had with Lorelai; he wasn't particularly fond of that lamp either, but at least it was functional and it did provide amble light for the room it was in, more light then a set of candles would offer, then you have to use up the candles and then you have to buy more candles. Luke still couldn't believe Lorelai had tracked down the very store where her mother got them to exchange them.

Luke also recalled the William Danes theory on gifts. It's a gift, a gesture to mark a certain occasion for whatever reason, without anything expected in return. Once the gift in question has been given, the gift giver relinquishes all ownership rights to the gift recipient, making the gift recipient's property to do wish as they please. Luke's parents had playful arguments over the gifts from Katherine's sisters and cousins. William wanted to get rid of stuff, Katherine would argue it was a gift and should be kept. After Luke's mother died, William became the pack rat, not wanting to purge the things his wife loved so much. Luke knew that keeping his mother's things wouldn't bring her back, but it was a comfort to William to keep them. Much like how Luke kept all of his father's things to cope with his death years later.

Back in the living room, Emily then observed her daughter's unusual stillness, just then she realized, "Why aren't you moving?"

"I'm sorry what?" Lorelai replied, still uncomfortable with sharing personal details with her mother.

"You haven't moved form that position since I arrived."

Lorelai tried to shrug it off, "I'm just …really comfortable where I am."

With a hint of concern, Emily asked "Are you hurt?"

Sheepishly Lorelai admitted, "I have a little back spasm, that's it. It's no big deal."

"What sort of back spasm?" Emily wondered what had caused it. Lorelai breaks her leg and they don't even think to call, recalling the picture upstairs, now she is having spasms? For how long? How severe? Did it happen at work or at home?

"I don't know, Mom, just a normal one."

Emily lectured, "There is nothing normal about a back spasm. The very fact that it has the word spasm in it means it's not normal."

"Mom, I'm fine, I have Luke to take care of me."

"Did I miss Luke announcing he had gone to school to be some sort of medical professional?"

"Mom, I'm in very capable hands…" Lorelai argued, _Sorry did I miss the medical license on you wall._

"You can barely move. You've been sitting on that couch since I got here."

Lorelai countered, "That's because this is a right comfy couch. I'm fine."

"Move," Emily challenged.

"What?"

"Move. If you're fine, then move."

"I can move," Lorelai squirmed and wriggled off the couch, her face strewn up with discomfort, "This is me moving," Finally off the couch and vertical, it was mere seconds before the pain made Lorelai topple over.

Emily was surprised by a sudden "Lorelai!" said directly behind her. Luke came rushing past his mother-in-law, in one motion, he put the bowl he had been carrying on the coffee table and the same instant he caught Lorelai whose eyes were tearing up from the pain. "What are you doing?" Luke said supporting her in his arms.

"Trying to prove my mother wrong?" Lorelai grumbled.

"Well, don't," Luke said simply, easing Lorelai back to the couch. Emily watched dumbfounded at not only the lengths Lorelai would go to try to prove her wrong, enduring physical pain, but also at Luke swooping in the nick of time like that to save Lorelai from a worse injury. Emily wouldn't have been able to react fast enough to catch Lorelai; she probably couldn't even hold Lorelai up.

Emily suddenly softened, seeing what her daughter was enduring, seeing how tender Luke was to the ailing Lorelai; stroking her hair, kissing her forehead, propping her feet up, and bringing her dinner.

"Here, I brought you a bowl," picking up the bowl with the fork in it from the coffee table and handing it to Lorelai.

"Thank you," Lorelai said quietly to her husband, but there was so much more emotion in her eyes, the way Lorelai looked at Luke.

Emily wanted to offer some assistance to the ill Lorelai, "I'll go make some tea."

Luke explained, "No need, I've already got the pot on."

"Well, perhaps Lorelai should take some sort of pain reliever?" Emily offered.

Luke stood up straight, "She already took some about ago…"

"Against my will!" Lorelai grumbled through her first bite of dinner.

Luke continued ignoring his wife's protest, "… so that means at least another two hours before her next dose."

Emily's lips thinned tightly, every good idea she had in taking care of her daughter, Luke had already thought of.

"Mrs. Gilmore, if you are staying, I hope you don't mind eating in here tonight. Given Lorelai's injury, I'd rather not make her hobble to the kitchen table."

"Of course not," Emily said, examining her daughter laid-up on the couch.

In the kitchen, just as Luke was about to fix his mother-in-law a plate for dinner, Emily grabbed his arm. She suddenly had terrible flash backs to her own doctors visits, and couldn't help but wonder if the married Danes were keeping something from her, like a visit to the emergency room…or a miscarriage. Emily had to ask him, "What happened?"

"With what?" Luke asked confused.

"Lorelai? How was she hurt?"

"Well, we had a bit of a fall the other day," Luke explained plainly, "Didn't seem this bad at first. I mean I'm fine save for the bump on my head," Luke knew that would set Emily up perfectly for a zinger.

_A fall could cause a miscarriage; _Emily ignored the opportunity to insult, "You both fell? From where? When?"

Seeing the maternal concern on Emily's face, Luke tried to ease his mother-in-law's worries, "Lorelai was on one of those rolling chairs…and the wheels came out from under her, I was trying to catch her then but she took me down with her. She must have just twisted something the wrong way."

"But she can … have children…" Emily wanted some assurance.

The comment struck Luke, this was a softer side seldom shown to Lorelai, and even less to him, "As far as we know," Luke said gently and honestly, ". It really wasn't much of a fall, and I pretty much cushioned it for her. Don't worry."

"Has she been to a doctor? Maybe she should get a stronger prescription for the pain?"

Luke sighed, "Since we're… you know having trouble," Luke alluded to their trying to get pregnant, "Lorelai is resistant to take anything too strong that might affect… you know, if we're successful The pain just set in this morning, I barely managed to get her to take something for the pain earlier today, and then again about two hours ago, like I said…"

Emily nodded at the information, "Try again. She'll listen to you."

Luke smiled at for once doing something Emily approved of, "I intend to," Luke assured.

Luke had moved the easy chair and a side table for Emily to eat off of a table top. Emily wrinkled her nose when the bowl was placed before her, having to consume something Luke had prepared. Eating in the living room, in front of the TV? Did they do this every night? Dinner in front of the TV with no conversation? Was this the Great family secret to a close knit family? Eating from the easy chair and their absurdly small side table wasn't so easy. Though Luke mentioned eating at the kitchen table earlier, that table could barely fit the four people it was intended to seat.

This was the simple life Lorelai wanted so much and she was definitely embracing it. Lorelai probably married the man because he was a handyman who could cook and she and Rory wouldn't starve.

Even so, Emily was surprised how well she liked the exotic dish Luke had made; she rarely consumed ground beef. "What do you call this again?" she asked.

"Moroccan beef. It's a recipe Rory found in a magazine, back when I was first teaching her to cook. Lorelai made it for me on my birthday the first year we were dating."

"You cooked?" Emily was surprised.

"Once in a blue moon," Lorelai shrugged, "to give my hubby a break I will." Lorelai reached to her left to take Luke's hand beside her, "and if I have Rory telling me how to not burn myself."

"Rory did instruct her but Lorelai did do everything herself, mainly for my birthday, because in Lorelai's logic you're not supposed to work on your birthday." He smiled at his wife, not seeing the bewildered look on Emily's face as she studied the pair; they were still acting like silly lovesick teenagers even after three years of marriage.

"Actually I'm not very good, but Rory however, she's master chef thanks to Luke," Lorelai praised her husband again, "we're thinking of sending her to Japan to compete on Iron Chef and win some money for college."

Lorelai was trying to be civil to Emily, but it was even more torturous to have a dinner with her mother in her own home. The upside was that at least she didn't have a long drive home at the end of the night.

Rory and Dean entered the grand room of the Chilton Formal, decorated with lights and flowers and glitter confetti on the tables.

"Well, it's a very good room," Rory commented.

"Looks historical," Dean teased Rory about her babbling jitters in the car. She was so indecisive if she actually wanted to come in or not. Then reasoned they would come in for a few minutes to look at the historical architecture and then leave.

"I commend the person that suggested this location," Rory was completely out of her element, but at least Dean was there too, mutual fish out of water syndrome.

"So, we could just get our picture taken and leave," Dean suggested.

"We could," Rory nodded, still taking in the ornate molding of the ceiling.

"Or we could dance a little first."

"Yeah?"

"I stress a little."

"Something slow."

"That sounds good. So is there anyone you want to …say hi too?"

"I see my history teacher…" Rory offered lamely, then saw Paris' cohorts, Madeline and Louise, saunter over to them as if they were the best of friends, Louise greeted, "Rory...you came. Oh, great dress. Who's it by?"

"Lorelai Danes," Rory said honestly.

"You made it yourself?" Madeline asked confused.

"No, my mom made it for me," Rory then realized how stupid it must have sounded to these elite socialites.

Madeline was impressed " She did? Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you traveling with a bodyguard now?" Louise was focused like a laser on Dean.

"Oh, no. This is my …" Rory caught herself before the world boyfriend slipped, "…this is Dean. Dean, this is Louise and Madeline," she politely introduced.

"Hey."

Madeline was still focused on Rory's Dress, "My mom can't make anything."

Louise stepped closer to Dean, "How tall are you?" Being more than friendly.

Dean gulped a little bit at such a forward girl hitting on him in front of Rory especially if it was one of Rory's friends.

Louise looked up at Dean with Dream eyes, "You know, my whole family is really tall. The men, mostly. What are you… 6'1", 6'2"?"

"What, does he get like a prize if he guesses?" Rory narrowed her eyes.

From Rory's tone he could tell that this Louise was not a friend, "I'm 6'2""

"Six-two's a good height," Louise gushed.

"You think?" Dean replied coolly.

Louise eagerly nodded taking his arm," I think."

"Huh," Dean pulled his arm away from her before Louise dug her clutches in, and he moved directly behind Rory putting his arms around her waist. "What do you think?" Dean said in Rory's ear, "Too tall?"

Rory felt the blushing in her cheeks, "Not in heels," she almost giggled.

"Good."

"Although the saddle shoes make it kind of difficult," Rory dryly observed.

"Well, I'll just have to stoop then."

"I guess so."

Louise was shocked that her powers of seduction had let her down, "OK. I'm bored."

Before she followed Louise's departure, Madeline whispered to Rory "I like your dress."

"Thanks." Rory turned in Dean's arms, "Hey, you're nice."

Then a slow song started and Dean led Rory to the dance floor, but their first dance was delayed when Paris and her date walked up to them; Paris greeted evenly, "Rory."

"Paris," Rory said evenly.

"I see you came," Paris said snidely.

"You sold me the ticket."

Seeing his date wasn't going to introduce him, the guy on Paris' arm said, "I'm Jacob."

"Hi, I'm Rory. This is Dean."

"Hi," Dean forced a smile having heard stories of Paris.

"Hi," Jacob offered a friendly smile.

"Excuse us," then Paris dragged Jacob away. "Those are not friends," She said harshly to her date.

"I was being polite," Jacob shrugged.

Dean blew out a breath, "So, that's Paris?"

"Yes, it is."

"She seems fun," he said wryly.

"Oh, yeah, she is."

"OK, so, this dancing thing is not something I want you to get used to or comment on."

"Now, that goes both ways."

Rory had fluttering butterflies when Dean put his arms around her waist.

After a few moments on the floor, Dean had to ask, "Hey, if I kiss you is a nun gonna come out here and boot me out of here."

Rory giggled, "It's not a Catholic school."

"So I can kiss you?" he raised a brow.

Rory whispered, "Yeah, you can kiss me."

Unbeknownst to Rory, Tristin was watching Rory and Dean as they danced and kissed.

Pulling away with a small smile on his own face, Dean asked, "So, Ponyboy, you happy?" grinning from Rory's Outsiders reference in the car.

"Yeah, I'm happy," she smiled. Good Music, a handsome guy, glitter and magic and sparkles everywhere.

Everything was perfect.

For nearly twenty minutes, slow song after slow song, Rory and Dean danced. Dean was actually surprised how dancing close with a girl you adored could make the time fly. He had lost count of how many songs they had danced too and started to become disappointed when the songs would end, only to have another one would start up so he could hold Rory a few minutes longer. Dean's left arm at her waist, his right hand holding her left hand to his chest, her head resting on his chest as they danced close; it was actually really, really nice. The best part had to be that her dad wasn't around so Dean could kiss her how often and for how long he wanted to.

Suddenly Rory's head came up from Dean's chest with a starry look in her eyes, "I hate to do this, but I need something to drink."

Eager to please, Dean offered, "Do you want some punch?"

"Yes, please," Rory smiled. Dean led her off the floor, and Rory was left sighing contently as she watched him work his way toward the refreshments table.

Suddenly Jacob approached Rory, "Hi, Rory, right?"

"Yes," She said neutrally, naturally suspicious of Paris' date.

"We met earlier with Paris... "

"Yes, I remember."

"Are you having a good time?"

Jacob was much nicer than Paris, though she had serious doubts about his judgment and taste in women if Paris was his "type". Rory answered honestly, "Actually I am. You?"

"It's OK. So, was that your boyfriend?"

"Oh. I don't know. I'm not sure," Rory looked cautiously at Dean by the refreshment table, afraid he would over hear.

"You're not sure?" Jacob chuckled.

"We've only been going out a little while, so …it's still new," Rory explained.

This pleased Jacob, "So, there's still a little room to play?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm just waiting for…" Rory knew Dean would be back soon, he was next in line for their drinks.

"Well, maybe I could get your number," Jacob tried another tact.

"What for?"

"To call you," Jacob said simply.

Rory was confused, she knew this happened to her mother, strange men hitting on her when she was so obviously taken, but it was the first time it happened to Rory; "I'm sorry, aren't you here with Paris?"

"Yeah," Jacob shrugged.

"So maybe you shouldn't be over here asking me for my number then."

"Why not?" Jacob shrugged, "Paris is my cousin."

Rory's eyebrows perked up, "Your cousin?"

"Yeah."

It was too good to be true; "Paris is your cousin? You're related?"

"Yeah."

Now the evening was perfect; Rory couldn't contain her smile, "Jacob, it's been very nice to meet you. I hope you have a lovely evening" and she went to rejoin her date.

Dean turned and suddenly Rory appeared, taking her punch in one hand and Dean's now free hand in the other. "Hi, you seem happy."

"I'm having more fun than I thought I would, and it's all thanks to you."

After dinner in Stars Hollow, Emily decided to stay until she was asked to leave; she didn't want to return to that empty house in Hartford, besides, she could wait for Rory's return so she could hear the first telling of the story and not a hurried rehashing without the wonderful, excited details. Considering Luke knew that the "bop-it" wouldn't go over well with his mother-in-law, Luke, in his annoyingly polite way suggested watching a movie to pass the time since Emily insisted on waiting for Rory. Begrudgingly helpless on the couch, Lorelai finally found a comfortable position with her legs up and over the back of the couch. Granted, this position did help to keep Lorelai's back flat, but it reminded Emily of a carnival side show contortionist.

Luke returned to the living room with another mug of tea for Lorelai and a dosage of pain reliever. "You can not be comfortable sitting like that," he observed to his wife.

"This is the only position in the last few hours that hasn't made me crazy."

Shaking his head Luke sat beside Lorelai as best he could to offer her the mug and medicine.

Lorelai waved her hand, "No more pills I'm good."

"Lorelai, it will help."

"No, it won't"

"Yes, it will."

"Not if we're trying to have a baby, Mr. 'I read the sides of medicine bottles to scare my wife with all the side affects'…" Lorelai said momentarily forgetting her mother was there since Emily was out of her new line of sight.

"Lorelai…"

"No, Luke. Don't all those things say if you are pregnant consult a doctor…"

"Lorelai you're not pregnant yet," briefly forgetting Emily was there as well.

"So, if it's not good while I'm pregnant, what makes you think it's okay when I'm not."

"Lorelai," Luke was tired of arguing.

" I'll take the tea, I'll rest up but no more pills. Please! …and I might need a straw with that mug; given my current position," considering her mouth and neck were horizontal and she'd end up with hot tea in her face.

Luke sighed and took the pills away. he'd try again later.

Lorelai was helpless on the couch with her mother five feet away. Talking with her mother was almost as unbearable as being in the same room and not talking with her. At least with Luke present, there was someone to talk to comfortably. Impatient for Luke's return, Lorelai hollered, startling her mother, "Hey, where's my man!"

"Getting you a blanket," his voice muffled by the closet he was poking around in.

"I don't need a blanket; I have you." Lorelai's strategy was maybe if they gave Emily a clue, she would butt out on her own. However, Lorelai knew Luke wouldn't do anything too graphic in front of his mother-in-law.

"Given the fact you are so sensitive at present, I think I'll have to pass my duties to the blanket." Luke was trying to have some propriety around his mother-in-law; he knew Emily Gilmore wouldn't approve of Lorelai lying on top of Luke like a human blanket like they would if they were alone or in bed.

"Mrs. Gilmore, why don't you pick out a movie, I'll get you some more tea." Luke offered.

"Where are they?" Emily asked.

"In the cabinet below the TV," Lorelai instructed. All Lorelai wanted to do was take advantage of some married people alone time and consequently take her husband's mind off of Rory's dance, but no, fate stepped in and took baby making off the agenda with her back pain Then Emily the Spoiler had to insist on staying to hear about the dance first hand while it was fresh when Rory came home. So now the Danes had to baby-sit Emily as opposed to making her a Grandmother again.

Emily went through the tapes, she saw countless titles of movies she had never heard of before and given the cover art, would neither care to see in her lifetime. Suddenly she found some older movies that she had actually heard of and might enjoy plenty of choices from musicals to black and white classics.

Luke returned with a mug of peppermint tea for Emily as she put Double Indemnity with Barbara Stanwyck into the VCR. "Don't worry I have the remote," Luke settled on the couch near Lorelai's airborne feet while Emily decided to sit on her own in the easy chair, which Luke had moved earlier so she could see the TV better.

Just as the paramours in the movie were plotting to kill Barbara Stanwyck's husband. "I just love Barbara Stanwyck," Emily sighed.

"She's good," Lorelai agreed.

"She had that wonderful voice…that husky, deep voice. I just love that voice."

Lorelai looked wryly over at her mother, "You know Mom, you have kind of a Barbara Stanwycky voice."

"Oh, I do not," Emily admonished.

"I mean it. You could have gotten Fred McMurray to off Dad if you'd really wanted to."

"Oh, you do enjoy teasing me, don't you?"

"You know, I really do," Lorelai grinned. They were actually having a few nice moments consecutively strung together in a short span of time. Then Lorelai poked her husband in the shoulder with one of her mid air feet, "Hey you forgot the popcorn."

"Do you want me to pause it?" Luke asked.

Lorelai scoffed "you know the rules, we are not changing the rules because you neglected your duties as popcorn popper."

"You didn't say you wanted popcorn."

"A: this is a suspense-thriller, popcorn is a must. B: you've been anticipating all of my other whims this evening yet you forget the popcorn on movie night? Getting sloppy there, Danes."

When Luke stood up Lorelai confiscated the remote with her feet then started rewinding, "Hey, hey, hey," Luke objected, "no rewinding…"

"Well, we were talking and I missed some stuff…."

"So, you're allowed to break the rules?" Luke said with his hands on his hips.

"I'm sick," Lorelai pouted, from the couch, giving her husband the soulful eyes.

Luke merely sighed and went to make the popcorn.

"Where were we?" Lorelai asked rhetorically.

Emily could see the depth of their attraction and loyalty between Luke and Lorelai. Emily introduced a new safe topic, "You know, Rory looked so lovely tonight"

"She did, didn't she?" Lorelai said full of pride yet seeking the precise moment Emily started talking..

"I just can't get over how she's grown up into that little woman who walked out of here."

"I know," Lorelai said reminiscently.

"You did a lovely job, with the dress and with Rory," Emily admitted.

Lorelai paused the film, "Thank you, mom, but you know I didn't do it alone."

"Of course…" Emily said stiffly.

Just like that, their nice, calm, bonding moment was blown out of the water, "You know, Mom… don't"

"What?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what? What did I say?"

"You're dissing my king in his own castle… where are your manners and etiquette now," Lorelai pouted crossing her arms.

"He's not even in the room."

"Yeah, well it still offends me. Here we are having a relatively nice time with Barbara Stanwyck and you have to ruin it! Mom, I don't know how many different ways to tell you or show you that I love Luke, that he's a wonderful man and father. That he was exactly the right fit for me and for Rory. I don't know what else to do, but he's not going anywhere so this grudge of yours has got to stop! He works so hard for us, you know."

"Couldn't prove it by me," Emily said quietly and primly before she could stop herself. Though she had ample evidence to his hard work and caring while tending to Lorelai.

Lorelai defended her husband, "Just because you don't see it, mom, doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

Emily watched baffled as to what the attraction was between them. She understood from Luke's view. Lorelai was a beautiful woman and he was a Neanderthal with baseline desires. What on earth could Lorelai possibly see in him? Every time Emily looked at him he seemed to be… dirty. Always unshaven, always uncomfortable in a suit. There was no explaining attraction, Emily supposed. Still Rory had a high opinion of the man she considered to be her father figure. Rory was a bright girl and had clearly let her feelings about Luke be known.

When Luke returned with the bowl of popcorn, both mother and daughter continued to watch the movie in silence.

After another ten minutes, Luke noticed Lorelai had started sinking lower and lower on the couch, disregarding her mother's presence.

Luke watched Lorelai sink, and smiled at her when he saw her eyes were closed. Quietly Luke adjusted her legs to be more onto the couch in a lying down position.

Luke's movement caught Emily's attention, and she began watching this action quizzically, "What are you doing?"

"Just tucking her in," Luke said plainly, grabbing the blanket and unfolding it over Lorelai, admiring his sleeping wife.

Once again Emily could see just how well Luke took care of Lorelai. Emily felt like she was intruding on their private moment, even so she was struck by the affection between them. Emily supposed she was always too busy judging what was wrong with their pairing, that she never really saw what was so right between Luke and Lorelai. Holding hands at dinner, comfortable enough to fall asleep on each other; she and Richard had never done that, and frankly their dining room table was too large to hold hands at everyday meals. And once dinner concluded, he'd retire to his study and she may or may not see Richard before she fell asleep in bed. Even with such a small gesture of thinking to get Lorelai a blanket, willing to watch what many would consider a girly movie he was obviously not interested in. Emily was starting to see what Lorelai and Rory saw that was so admirable in him.

Emily noticed how Luke now didn't have a place to sit since moving Lorelai's legs to occupy the whole couch.

"You can go upstairs if you want to; you'll be more comfortable…" Emily recommended.

At that moment, Luke was leaning against the arm rest, "No, I'm not tired, I should keep an eye on her anyway."

"I survived Lorelai during an ear infection, I think I can handle a tiny back spasm," then Emily suggested, "You're probably tired looking after her all day, and you have work in the morning, and someone should wait up for Rory anyway. Besides, this isn't your kind of movie anyway."

Luke sighed, he was tired, and he figured Lorelai and Emily couldn't get into an argument if Lorelai was sleeping; "Alright," Luke leaned down and sweetly kissed Lorelai good night even though she was unconscious for it. Then Luke gave Emily a polite nod, "thank you, Mrs. Gilmore," before he headed upstairs.

Another few minutes went by and Emily thought she would double check Lorelai's blankets, but of course, Luke had bundled his wife up warmly. There just wasn't much use for Emily at the moment, so she found some magazines on the table by the couch to read.

Lorelai stirred and Emily knew her daughter would be in pain if she moved too much, so Emily urged, "Go to sleep."

Lorelai muttered, barely moving her mouth, "The movie's not over."

"I'll tell you how it ends," Emily whispered taking the remote and turning off the television, then tucked Lorelai's hair that had fallen over her daughter's face behind her ear; such a lovely face should never be veiled.

"Thank you, mommy."

Emily smiled, Lorelai hadn't called her "mommy" in years, of course Emily had probably scolded the habit out of her, after all, young ladies do not say mommy; young ladies have mothers. Now, Lorelai pronounced "mother" so eloquently and with so many varieties of subtext behind it; sometimes it was biting, like during an argument, sometimes it was laced with annoyance and accompanied by an eye roll, sometimes said with frustration because both Emily and Lorelai were stubborn and disagreements often ended with unsettled stalemates.

However, for the first time in a long time, this simply slip from Lorelai's unconsciousness was affectionate and appreciative. Emily still worried for Lorelai's "health", as she called it; and for the doctors in her future. If only Lorelai would let Emily help, Emily had the connections and the means to make what her daughter wanted most come true.

Emily looked at the clock, It was only ten fifteen, Rory would be home in less than an hour and they could have another nice moment sharing Rory's storytelling of how her first dance went.

777777777777777777777

Rory couldn't believe it! The dance was everything her mother promised and more. Madeline and Louise were actual civil to her, Paris humiliated herself in front of everybody since she couldn't get a date and had to ask her cousin, and Dean actually danced with her. They didn't stay for dinner because Tristan was being a jerk as always and they nearly had a brawl.

Even that was magical and special. Rory couldn't help the girly fluttering of Dean standing up to defend and protect her. So not girl empowerment politically correct, but it was kind of nice to know that someone cared enough about you to nearly come to blows, you know, after the scary stuff was over and it all worked out okay.

Dean drove her to the square and they parked his father's old Suburban, both not ready to part or end their evening just yet. Exiting Weston's Dean observed, "That was quite a dance."

Rory felt the need to apologize for Tristan's stupid behavior, "I seriously don't know what got into him."

"I do," Dean nodded.

"What?"

"He has a thing for you," Dean said simply.

Rory scoffed, "No he doesn't. It's just a game to him or something."

"He has a thing for you," Dean assured.

"He does nothing but insult me and make me miserable, he doesn't even get my name right," Rory complained.

Dean only repeated, "He has a thing for you."

Rory shook her head, reliving Dean's and Tristan's confrontation, "I don't know how I feel about this whole situation."

"What do you mean?"

Rory shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know...having my boyfriend defend my honor. It's weird." Then she took a sip of her coffee.

Dean paused midstride, "Uh, boyfriend?"

"What?" Rory suddenly panicked; what had she said again?

"You said 'boyfriend.'" Dean couldn't help but smile.

Rory denied, "No! I just meant boyfriend in the sense that the whole defending me thing was very boyfriendy, but only in the broadest sense of the word, which doesn't even apply here at all."

"You are seriously babbling," Dean said playfully.

"I didn't mean that you're my boyfriend."

"OK," Dean nodded.

"I don't think you're my boyfriend," Rory assured.

"OK," Dean chuckled again.

There was a long pause, and Rory was dying for him to say something more that 'ok". She gulped before asking, "Dean?"

"What?"

Sheepishly Rory asked, "Are you my boyfriend?" while looking at the ground.

"In the broadest sense of the word way?" he teased.

Rory stopped walking and found the courage to ask him directly, "No, in the real, 'hi this is Dean, my boyfriend' kind of way."

Dean stopped too, and looked her in the eye, "Well I am if you want me to be."

"I do," she said quietly.

"OK." Dean started walking again.

"So it's settled?"

"Yes it is," Dean agreed.

"You're my boyfriend," it had been so easy, it stunned Rory.

"That's the consensus," Dean smiled, reaching over to take Rory's hand.

"I'm feeling pretty good about this decision," Rory sighed with happiness and relief.

They passed by the door of Miss Patty's dance studio which they noticed had been left open.

"Oh, I guess Miss Patty forgot to lock up."

"I've never really seen in here before."

"I'll show you, come on," Rory lead him inside and started looking at all of the pictures on the walls. Rory explaining what she knew about the costumes and parts Miss Patty played over her career.

77777777777777777777777777

**I'm sorry this too LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNG**

**But it is a delicate situation that needed the proper balance. And my personal life has been …"interesting" lately.**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**TBC!**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	27. BAD MORNING!

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta JENN: THANK YOU!! I know you're busy but you still work magic!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from:1.09 - Rory's Dance  
written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Lesli Linka Glatter**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**CHAPTER 27:  
BAD MORNING!**

As Luke shook her awake, Lorelai was startled into consciousness; "Lorelai, Lorelai, wake up."

"What? I'm up, I'm up," she assured sleepily.

"Shhh," Luke hushed.

"What's going on?" Lorelai could hear the trouble in her husband's voice instantly and matched his whisper.

Luke gravely informed, "Rory didn't come home last night."

"What?" Lorelai now sat straight up with concern.

"I just checked her room; her bed hasn't been slept in." Luke had woken up upstairs alone, since Lorelai was downstairs on the couch. He immediately noticed how light it was outside through the windows. Luke figured when Rory came home, "the girls" didn't want to bother "the boy" with "girl talk" and hear all the mushy details of the magic and romance Rory's first dance. When Luke crept downstairs, he found Emily in the easy chair with her head tilted downward and a magazine she must have been reading had fallen to the floor. Quickly he realized Lorelai was in a very similar position to how he left her, as if she was never awakened by Rory's return. When Luke got to Rory's room, her bed was still made and she was nowhere in the house. It was morning, and apparently Rory never made her grand return from her magical evening; Luke felt his stomach drop out over the reasons his daughter was not in her bed, and they all were named Dean Forrester.

Face to face with her husband, Lorelai didn't know what that meant or what to think, but a hundred scenarios went through her head. "Luke…what do we…?" then, beyond her husband's shoulder Lorelai saw Emily had fallen asleep in the easy chair.

"I'm going to go out and look for her," Luke informed.

"Well, where?" Lorelai asked quietly incredulous, "You don't even know where to start?"

"Well, I have to do something. I'm sure the same hang-out spots haven't changed over the years."

"Luke," Lorelai quickly grabbed Luke's arm, her eyes relaying her worst fears.

"I know… just keep your mother busy."

"Oh, sure you get the easy job!"

"Lorelai, please not now…" Luke begged and he was out the front door.

Lorelai knew Luke was only doing what he thought was best. Unfortunately, they had no information so that void was naturally being filled with worry and assuming the worst.

_What happened to Rory!?_

Lorelai only prayed that Emily would stay asleep until Rory was found and home.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was so warm and safe, so relaxed and comfortable. Her mother was right, dances weren't so bad; everything went like a dream. Well, except for Tristan acting so weird toward Dean, and Dean rushing to her defense. However, that spurred on the decision that Rory Danes were now officially dating one Dean Forester exclusively; Rory had a boyfriend and she couldn't wait to tell her mother.

Just as Rory was about to ponder why she hadn't told her mother about the new development in her relationship with Dean, hadn't told her mother that Paris had brought her cousin to the dance, Rory was woken up by her new cell phone shrilling from her purse. Rory opened her eyes to find that she and Dean had fallen asleep on the beanbag in Miss Patty's studio. "Oh no," as she slowly woke up she knew this was gravely serious. To have fallen asleep on a bean bag chair, her book between them, Dean's arm slung at her waist.

Dean began to stir, and he too opened his eyes "Hey, what's…" but he trailed off once he saw how light it was outside and Rory knew he too grasped the seriousness of their situation.

Her phone began to ring a second time, and Rory scrambled to get her phone out of her purse which had fallen to the floor somewhere behind her, but she wasn't quick enough, before she could answer it, the rings ended. The caller ID told her it was a call from her house.

"Oh my God!" Rory's phone read "4 missed calls", a listing of her recent calls showed that they all were with in minutes of each other; someone had been calling her repeatedly and she just now heard it. The ringing suddenly stopped, and Rory gulped as she called her voicemail to see if the caller had left her a message. She could barely hear her mother's frantic voice harshly whispering, perhaps desperately hiding the truth from someone else in the house, most likely her father. Rory really didn't pay attention to the words, the tone and the concern was all that matter and Rory knew she was in trouble. She could just pictured how upset her dad would be; "We fell asleep. How could we have fallen asleep?" Rory rushed to gather her things as she scolded herself.

"Boring poetry?" Dean suggested.

"Dean!" Rory chided him since she was on the verge of tears.

Dean tried to sooth his girlfriend, "Calm down, we'll explain it to your folks."

"Where's my shawl? My book, I had a book, I just saw it?"

"I got it. Relax," Dean tried to stay calm.

Rory suddenly gasped as the side door of the dance studio slid opened, it was Miss Patty opening her studio for her morning yoga class, with a group of chatty women suddenly silenced when they noticed the teens. "Why? Rory?" Miss Patty said in surprise as the other adults looked between Dean and Rory just as dumbfounded.

Rory was mortified, not only to be caught, but to be caught by the town's leading gossip. Within the hour everyone in town would know the story, or at least how it looked. The assumptions people would make flew through her mind, Rory knew she had to race the rumor mill home, to set the record straight before it needed to be corrected, to explain what really happened to her parents before they could get any fantastic exaggerations. Rory looked at Miss Patty, the other ladies, and finally to Dean, and barely got out, "I have to go," she ran out past the ladies, as her cell began to ring again and she was afraid to answer.

Dean called after her, squeezing through the biddies himself, "Rory!" he followed her out into the street, "Wait up!"

"I have to go," Rory insisted, feeling the tears prick at her eyes. It had been such a wonderful night, a wonderful experience just like Lorelai said it would be; why did it all have to get wiped away and ruined in an instant?

"I'm going with you. We'll explain…together. It'll be OK."

Rory scoffed as if Dean was crazy, "No, no, you can't come with me. You shouldn't be anywhere near my house right now. Leave the state; leave the country…my dad is going to kill you."

Dean tried to grab hold of Rory to keep her from running hysterically through the streets or getting hit by a car, "It's not our fault. It was the book."

"I know. I just have to get home," Rory said desperately.

"Look, please, please let me come with you," Dean fervently begged.

"No!" Rory refused.

"Rory…" but Dean froze as he caught sight of _him_ past Rory's shoulder and Dean let Rory's arm slip away.

"I have to go home." Rory was finally able to pull her arms away from Dean because he seemed to have gone suddenly limp and gave up the fight. When Rory turned, she ran right into the chest of her glowering father, Luke Danes. "Daddy?" Rory gasped with wide eyes. Rory could see in his eyes exactly what he thought of the situation. His face was stern, but his eyes were full of emotion; Rory knew it was too late, her dad was assuming the worst before even hearing her explanation.

The term of endearment didn't melt Luke on the frosty morning; he was absolutely still taking in the sight of Rory with shoes in her hand and her disheveled hair falling out of her once pristine bun. At that moment he reminded Rory of all the stern posed pictures she had seen of Richard Gilmore. Luke looked past Rory, moving only his eyes, which became unusually hard as they fell on Dean who was frozen himself, in the snowy street standing like a tall statue behind Rory with a not so bright look on his face, and Luke's fists clenched, resisting the urge to take immediate action.

"Mr. Danes… we can explain…" Dean stuttered lamely.

"Dean, go home." At Luke's stern command, a terrified Dean merely nodded and reluctantly obeyed not realizing he was still carrying Rory's book. Fully aware that an audience was forming around them, "Rory," Luke swallowed hard, "Not a word till we get home."

Rory heard the tight emotion in his voice and she too only nodded in agreement and obeyed the sheer presence her father had while saying as little as possible; she was ashamed and desperate to know what her father thought, wanting to explain that she knew it looked bad, but nothing had happened, trying to ignore the eyes of half the town on them as father marched his daughter home with his eyes forward, not even looking at her or meeting eyes with his neighbors.

Before they even hit the porch of the Danes Den, they could hear the yelling of Emily and Lorelai inside the house. Luke put a finger to his lips, telling Rory to stay quiet. They walked around the porch to the back door of the kitchen, and waited outside, overhearing the tail end of the battle inside.

"She's going to ruin everything just like you did," Emily said haughtily.

"No, she's not! No she's not! No she's not!" Lorelai defended, sounding like she was at her wits end, "Rory is a good kid, Mom! She's not me."

"What kind of mother are you to allow this to happen to her?"

"Oh, I don't know, Mom. What kind of mother were you?"

"Especially after what happened to you," Emily challenged, "You're going to lose her. You're going to lose her just like I lost you."

"I am not going to lose her. Do you hear me? Even if I hadn't gotten pregnant, you still would have lost me. I had nothing in that house. I had no life. I had no air. You strangled me. We do not strangle Rory."

Emily scoffed, "Oh, you're so perfect and I was so horrible. I put you in good schools. I gave you the best of everything. I made sure you had the finest opportunities. And I am so tired of hearing about how you were suffocated and I was so controlling. Well, if I was so controlling why couldn't I control you running around getting pregnant and throwing your life away."

Rory could not believe the horrible things her grandmother was saying about Lorelai, about her, about Dean. How one mistake, one event so quickly, so decidedly changed Emily's opinion about Rory. She looked at her father for reassurance, but Luke seemed to be looking toward heaven, possibly directly at Grandpa William for strength and calm to handle the next few minutes.

Finally, Lorelai hollered, "Get out!"

Emily said aghast, "What?"

"You will not come into my house and tell me I threw my life away. Look around, Mom. This is a life. It has a little color in it so it may look a little unfamiliar to you, but it's a life. And if I hadn't gotten pregnant I wouldn't have Rory!"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"If I hadn't run away I wouldn't have learned to stand on my own! I wouldn't have found Luke! Luke, mom! The love of my life!! Maybe I was some horrible uncontrollable child like you say, but Rory isn't. She's smart and careful and we, her parents, trust her and she's going to be fine no thanks to you and your opportunities. If you can't accept that or believe that, then I don't want you in this house!"

Rory was surprised when her father suddenly stepped into the kitchen to stop the argument; his sudden appearance silenced the insults the elder mother and daughter were slinging at each other. Both women stood silent and gapped mouthed as they saw that Luke had Rory with him, he had brought her home, safe and relatively sound. Lorelai whipped around, tears threatening to streak her face; Lorelai took a moment to digest the sight. Luke had brought Rory home, safe and sound, like he had promised, but the relief was brief.

"Mrs. Gilmore," were the first words Luke spoke since discovering Rory and Dean in the square, "I think it's time you leave; Lorelai and I have the situation under control." Emily was going to make a protest which Luke preempted, "your opinion is noted, and we'll take it from here; thank you."

With a tight lip, Emily grabbed her purse, and the Danes family waited for Emily's footsteps died away, and the front door to slam closed.

Both Luke and Rory wanted to comfort Lorelai. Rory went to her mother, wanting to hug her, "Mom, thank you for saying all those…"

There were still a lot of questions that Lorelai needed answered, and an angry fire suddenly burned in Lorelai's eyes, "What were you thinking? Staying out all night! Are you insane?!" being unusually harsh with her daughter, but given the situation, it was called for.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident," Rory said meekly.

"You're talking to the queen of staying out all night. I invented the concept! This is no accident! You cannot do this; Period," waving a stern finger at her daughter.

"Nothing happened!" Rory offered lamely back.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up with my mother here and find out that you never came home?"

"So, all this is about Grandma being here?"

"No, it's about the feeling of complete terror when your kid isn't in her bed in the morning."

"I'm sorry."

"And then it's about a whole different kind of terror when you get a call from Miss Patty and find out that she spent the night with some guy."

"I didn't spend the night with him. We fell asleep."

"You are going on the pill," Lorelai decreed, "You're not getting pregnant!"

"I'm not sleeping with Dean," Rory shouted exasperated, how quickly her mother was turning into Emily.

"Dammit!" Lorelai shouted to no one in particular as she began to pace around the kitchen, not needing to do the math to know she was too young to become a grandma; frustrated how her perfect angel girl made this dark transformation.

Rory challenged, "What happened to all that stuff you said to Grandma? What happened to trusting me? Where did all that go?"

"I think its back on Patty's yoga mats," Lorelai yelled.

Rory defended herself again, "I didn't do anything!"

Luke finally intervened, "Alright everybody, calm down!" his masculine voice boomed over the situation, "We don't know what happened."

Rory was surprised that her father had come to her defense, after all just a few minutes ago he found her in the middle of the street shoes in hand, as it were.

"Oh, excuse me, but we know exactly what happened!" Lorelai shot off, quoting her mother, eyeing her daughter.

"Rory, sit," Luke pulled out a chair at the kitchen table for his daughter, then turning to his wife, "You too, sit," Luke pulled out a chair opposite Rory for Lorelai. When Lorelai didn't obey right away he insisted, "Sit, please," yet his voice was even and stern.

Lorelai resisted, scowled at her husband, but sat down pouting with her arms crossed. Then Luke acted as mediator between Rory and Lorelai, only trying to cast aside the conjectures of Emily and Lorelai, and get to the truth; "Rory…" he tried to be calm and impartial, "Where were you last night?"  
**  
**Lorelai scoffed with a roll of her eyes, _hello, a daughter of mine!_

This was it; Rory's chance to speak, she only hoped she'd find the right words to make the truth clear. "We, that is Dean and I, we went to the dance. And well Tristan, you know that boy at school who bugs me… Well, he was taunting Dean, like he was trying to pick a fight. And Dean was trying to defend me, so, well I made Dean leave the dance early…and we got a coffee from Weston's… and walked through the square…" Rory omitted the part where they decided to exclusively date, as that wouldn't help her case at that moment in time, "… and we noticed that Miss Patty's studio wasn't locked up properly and Dean wanted to see inside of it… so I showed him all of her pictures and then, well, we settled in on a bean bag chair with my book, the portable Dorothy Parker, …and we …just fell asleep reading…" Rory ended with a shrug.

"Pick a more interesting book next time," Lorelai said bitingly.

"Lorelai," Luke warned.

"Luke, what are you doing… huh? She's my daughter!!"

Luke knew she was merely upset and she really didn't mean that. Luke leaned toward his wife and gently reminded her, "According to the state she is our daughter!! And I'm trying to keep the peace. I know that you are upset about what your mother said but you have to listen to Rory…or you will be just like Emily, assuming the worst."

"How do you know all of what my mother said?"

"Because I'm Superman with super hearing; now you finally know my dark secret… now will you shut up and listen to Rory!" Luke barked harshly, then took a deep breath and calmly turned back to Rory, "What happened after the book?"

"Nothing, next thing we knew we woke up… fully clothed," Rory said for her mother's benefit, "and we realized it was morning. Miss Patty and a few other women were there, and I knew I had to get home, I knew how it would look, what you would assume, so I was heading straight home …Dean wanted to come to help me explain but…well I didn't want you to kill him… but then you met us on the street anyway, and you sent him home and here we are," _in this horrible mess_, Rory thought, feeling the tears prickling her eyes again. It had been her first dance; it was supposed to be a milestone, a rite of passage, magical as her mother had painted it.

"Okay," Luke nodded, "I believe you."

"Luke!" Lorelai admonished as Rory let out a relieved smile, but it didn't last long.

"Rory, go to your room," Luke commanded, "You're grounded for the rest of the year; At least."

"What?" Rory asked her father aghast.

"It's only three weeks," Luke leveled with mild impatience, then firmly explained the rules, "You go to school, work at the diner, come home; if your mother needs you at the inn, that's fine, but you have to clear it with both of us first. Same for any Chilton projects or assignments, study groups anything, though with winter break that shouldn't be a problem. Your cell phone is now for emergencies only; if you miss the bus in Hartford, get stuck in traffic, you call if you're going to be late or if you need a ride. When you come home, you will turn your cell phone over to your mother or me, and I'll check the bill to see who you've been calling and for how long. No hanging out with Lane, unless it's here, in this house with adult supervision. You are to have absolutely no contact with Dean Forrester until we both say so. Not a phone call, no notes passed between Lane and you, not a messenger pigeon, smoke signal, zip, zero, nada! If he comes near the diner I will exercise my right not to serve him and will personally throw him out. If he even thinks of coming down this street, same goes. We'll have to work something out with your Christmas shopping, but other than that…"

Rory was astounded, "That's not fair! You know we didn't do anything. You said you believed me; you know this was an accident."

"You still broke curfew, and that deserves to be punished," Luke said sternly, "You are responsible enough to get up and go to school by yourself, then you should also know when you should be home, especially since a curfew was established. I don't care what you were reading or who you were with. You know what's not fair, your mother and I were worried sick first thing this morning, not knowing where you were or what had happened. Now in the montage of thoughts I had this morning, I was wondering if there had been a car accident, if you were in the hospital, if Dean had kidnapped you, maybe I had similar thoughts like your grandmother and mother are having now; the point is you have always been reliable and trusted before, and that earned you freedom. You broke a rule and that has to be acknowledged and punished so you won't do it _ever again_. Now you have to earn our trust and your freedom all over again," Luke nodded in the direction of Rory's doorway, "Go to your room."

Accepting her punishment, Rory slowly rose from the table to go to her room, but she stopped at her mother's side and kindly said, "I'm sorry that I screwed up. I'm sorry that you got yelled at… but I didn't do anything!" Rory went to her room and closed the door.

Lorelai turned to her husband who seemed to deflate as he let out a long breath as if he had been tensing a muscle and set a record time. He shook his head as he slumped, "Whew! That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," not used to dishing out such harsh words to his daughter.

"Well, you said it, she's been so good up till now," Lorelai shot off in a grumble, still with crossed arms, eying her husband.

"Lorelai, she didn't do anything," Luke stood from the table.

Lorelai followed him in to the living room, "How do you know?"

"I know, okay, I trust her."

Lorelai countered, "Well, you just grounded her, didn't you? You just said Rory, the golden child, had to earn that trust all over again?"

"Yeah, because she broke her curfew which she is being punished for; she didn't do… what you and your mother think she did."

Again, Lorelai challenged, "How do you know nothing else happened?"

"I know," Luke repeated. Luke could read his daughter, and his gut instinct told him this was a horrible, unfortunate accident.

"As I recall it was you having misgivings about letting her go, letting her date at all, for exactly this reason, and here I am finally seeing your side…willing to support any draconian measures you would advise to protect…"

"Well, now, I'm trying to see Rory's side," Luke raised a hand, "Please, let me live in the happy ignorance of a trusting father for a little while longer…" Luke turned to head upstairs.

Lorelai followed him to the staircase. "Luke, I know you still see her as eleven in pig-tails and angel wings; but what if she gets pregnant? All we've worked for, Chilton, Harvard, will be gone."

Luke stood on the first landing of the stairs, "She's not pregnant, and the last time I checked, it was innocent till proven guilty."

Looking up at Luke from the living room, Lorelai shot off indignantly, "Or not pregnant till the strip turns pink? So what, you want to wait a few months…see if anything's showing. Luke, I really think we should…"

"Look," Luke said leaning on the banister to look down at his wife dead in the eye, "If anything turns up … in the next few months… we'll deal with it when it comes. Okay. Good or bad, we will deal with it as a family. But right now, Lorelai, I want to go back to bed. This will be all over town soon enough, I want to ward that off for as long as I can."

Lorelai was left alone in the living room to pout and fume. Recalling her mother's words caused a stinging in her eyes, and then the mere thought of Rory following in her exact footsteps made the welling tears spill over. Alone on the couch, trying to control her sobs from being heard, with no one there to comfort her and tell her it would be alright. Her husband was against her, her daughter was angry with her, and her mother had started the whole thing. Lorelai sat alone, hugging her legs to her chest, and cried for an unknown amount of time.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

**Biting my lip, anxious for impending reviews....**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund**...


	28. You Seem A Little Tense

****

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta Liz: THANK YOU!! I know you're busy but you still work magic!**

**A/N: Dialogue borrowed from 01.10 - Forgiveness and Stuff written by John Stephens /directed by Bethany Rooney **

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 28  
You Seem A Little Tense**

Luke couldn't help but notice the tension between all in the Danes house since Emily leveled her unfounded accusations over Rory's Dance Fiasco, as it came to be known around town. It was unusual for such a close knit a family to go a full day without speaking to one another; however that was the situation the Danes found themselves in. Luke also connected that his harmonious family didn't fight as much before the Elder Gilmores infiltrated their lives with the Chilton arrangement.

Family dinners, usually a priority to keep the familial bond in the Danes Den, were suddenly avoided with lame excuses like "I already ate with Lane" or "I had a late lunch at the Inn". Eating in shifts became the norm and evenings became the time for individual meditation as well; Rory would retreat to her room to read or do homework, since she was grounded anyway, Lorelai would claim the television and the living room all night, and Luke went to bed even earlier for his early days at the diner or work even later to close the diner.

Despite the tension they still lived up their annual obligations of helping out with the Holiday festivities around town. Lorelai had already signed the family up for various volunteer duties during a previous town meeting; No matter if they weren't speaking, Luke couldn't get out of the collective insanity.

"Luke, you are not following my blue prints," Taylor Doose complained.

Luke took a breath, he was knelt down on a patch of grass outside Miss Patty's dance studio, assembling a new manger for the baby Jesus, since termites had eaten the original one from the previous turn of the century; "Taylor, your diagram is not structurally sound," _The same goes for your brain,_ "That's why when you attempted to fix the original manger last year, it fell apart in the middle of the procession as soon as they put the baby doll in it."

"It made it through the dress rehearsal," Taylor puffed himself up and walked away. Luke couldn't help but follow Taylor's path as the megalomaniac went inside the dance studio. Luke's eyes caught site of Lorelai, who was just inside the dance studio doorway altering Kirk's shepherd costume as Kirk modeled it for her. Lorelai was pinning the lower hem of the robe and as she reached for another pin she saw her husband looking at her. Their eyes met briefly then she tried to focus on her task again.

"Ow!" Kirk exclaimed.

Trying to ignore her husband's eyes on her, Lorelai scolded Kirk, "Hold still Kirk."

"I was holding still. You stuck me," Kirk accused.

"I did not stick you," Lorelai defended, but frankly she couldn't have been sure, she was trying to work while sneaking a peak at Luke all the while trying to look like she wasn't looking at Luke. She had hoped maybe her husband would cave first and attempt to make amends, but all the Danes' were equally stubborn.

"You did to," Kirk whined.

The last thing Lorelai wanted was to be the center of attention and cause a commotion. Right now she wanted to disappear; she wasn't on speaking terms with her daughter, things were strained with her husband, Lorelai just wanted to rewind time to before everything went wrong. "Ok, be quiet now," she shushed Kirk again. It also didn't help that she was kneeling at the scene of Rory's possible crime. The crime they had to wait a few months for their evidence to "develop". Trying not to picture Dean and Rory was just as hard as not looking longingly at Luke.

Fortunately, Miss Patty took over being the center of attention as she tried to direct her actors, "People please pay attention. Now, I want my before Mary over here, and my after Mary over here; Wise men, shepherd line up for the processional. I only have half a donkey? I need the rest of the donkey!" she called to no one in particular.

Just as Miss Patty was shouting about donkeys, Luke realized what really made the Danes family situation difficult for him was sharing a room with Lorelai. Luke and Lorelai were in a disagreement over Rory's innocence, but they were still husband and wife, but barely spoke to each other since the night of the dance. Luke had decided to stop short of sleeping at the diner, or on the couch, and did his best not to disturb Lorelai in the morning as they walked around on eggshells with each other, and Lorelai seemed to purposely stay up late to avoid any chance of pillow talk at night or go to bed early if he was closing; whatever Luke did, she did the opposite. Lorelai wasn't as clingy or cuddly in bed now-a-days, and Luke was finding he missed the extra body heat his wife offered during the display of unconscious affection since Lorelai had been keeping to her side of the bed all night.

It had only been two days, but the time seemed to drag on because Lorelai wouldn't call him four times a day at the diner like she usually did. She didn't even attempt to schedule a lunch date with Luke, which meant that intimate relations, which would lead to their much desired baby, were out of the question as well. Which Luke found painfully ironic since he was basically building a mock cradle for the baby doll playing baby Jesus. Lorelai would have enjoyed the irony too, if only he could have shared this thought with her and their daughter.

Two days, and Luke felt like he was going out of his mind. Like he lost the perfect family that he and Lorelai had put together and it was all Emily Gilmore's fault. Luke rolled his eyes, admonishing himself as he hammered the new manger together; he knew that he couldn't put all the blame on his mother-in-law. She wasn't the villain Lorelai always made her out to be. Emily said some hurtful things, yes; but she wasn't the reason Rory had stayed out all night. Luke only prayed that Dean Forrester didn't show his face in the diner or try to "explain things" or make nice with him; Luke wouldn't be receptive to such an action. In fact, Luke was willing to drive to Woodbridge or Hartford to avoid buying any groceries from Doose's for the time being. Luke spied Miss Patty approaching Rory, no doubt to enlist her help with the search for the donkey.

Miss Patty's voice came to the focus again when she said, "Rory, sweetheart, could you find the other half of my Donkey?"

"Um sure, I just have to get the baby doll for Taylor first."

Luke watched as his daughter went inside Patty's studio, careful to avoid bumping into Lorelai while she was distracted by the hem of Kirk's garment. Luke watched as Rory rummaged through a storage chest looking for the baby Jesus. Thinking of his daughter, thinking of her punishment, thinking of the bag boy, or "Narcolepsy boy" as Lorelai started to call Dean whenever complaining to Sookie about the situation over the phone, over and over again. Luke had been observing his daughter the last few days, as well. She complied with the rules of her punishment; that was just Rory, she liked rules and structure. She was upset about her loss of freedom, but she must have realized in her solitude that this was just and fair, she had broken a rule, and this was how things had to be for now. Also, Rory didn't do anything to imply that she was guilty as Lorelai and Emily had suspected and feared. Luke had to trust his gut in this instance, it was his only ally, the only one talking to him at this point, and his gut was telling him only of Rory's innocence and of a huge family misunderstanding. He didn't know much of the bag boy, but Luke knew he could trust Rory.

Rory looked over just in time to see her dad had completed the new manger. She had to grin as she watched him stand the mock cradle up and test its structural integrity with his boot. Over the last few days she had noticed the strain between her folks too, this triad of tension was becoming too much for all of them; something had to give and soon. How were they supposed to have a fun family Christmas break if they were fighting? How was she going to be a big sister if her parents couldn't be in the same room together? Granted they still shared a bed, that had to lead to something …right?

Rory watched as her dad took the claw end of the hammer and carved his initials into his creation and the date completed; a practice he had learned from his father and which Rory first observed when he made her first set of book shelves and he told her the history of the habit when she asked about it. Rory focused on the trunk in front of her again, she had to find this baby doll so the procession could practice. Under some fabric she found a stiff, peachy leg and pulled it out only to find the doll was incomplete, "Um, Taylor, the baby Jesus is missing an arm again."

"What?"

Every year something happened to the baby Jesus, only this year the Danes family wasn't in the mood for the joke; Rory explained, "I was just getting it out of the trunk and…"

Taylor took the baby doll, "Let me see that. Oh, for Pete's sake!" Then Taylor addressed the volunteers and raised his voice calling attention to Rory, "Ok, listen up people! The arm is missing! I repeat the arm is missing!"

Hating everyone's glance suddenly drawn toward her, Rory Danes, the one who had stayed out all night, she meekly suggested, "Maybe it's just time to get a new baby Jesus, you know, one that's a boy."

"It's a doll, no one can tell," Taylor dismissed.

"Well, it has a bow."

"This has been the baby Jesus in every Christmas pageant since 1965. Were you here in 1965?"

"No, I wasn't," _Obviously._ It was moments like that Rory completely understood her father's distain for Taylor Doose.

"Find the arm," Taylor handed the doll back to Rory.

Rory frowned; it was a little hypocritical to let her dad build a new manger, but not update the baby Jesus, who instigated the decision for a plastic baby doll in 1965 anyway? What was used before that? Rory met Lorelai's eyes who had been watching the scene develop between Rory and Taylor.

Lorelai averted her eyes from Rory, not wanting to be caught staring, when she looked back up at Kirk, "What are you doing? Are you flinching?"

"You stuck me once. There's nothing to say you won't do it again," Kirk said with his face strewn up.

"Ok, you know what? You're done." Lorelai watched Rory as she tore apart the trunk again. For a few seconds, Lorelai saw what Luke saw, a young, innocent, Rory with pigtails who looked like she could fit inside the truck she was rummaging through. Lorelai hated not talking to her family, that was her and her parents, not her and her daughter, not her and her marriage. Lorelai wanted to offer help to Rory, but Rory was stubborn, so was she frankly. Lorelai turned outside, and watched her husband clean up his supplies since he had completed his project, and listened to Rory converse with Taylor behind her, desperately concocting away out of this tension pretzel the Danes family was stuck in.

Taylor came back to check on Rory's progress, "Well?"

"I swear, I've looked twice."

"Look again."

Suddenly Miss Patty came up urgently, "Taylor, come quickly. Our 'before' Mary is about to become an 'after'. Who else in town is knocked up?"

Taylor and Patty passed between the feuding mother and daughter. Lorelai and Rory look at each other awkwardly, recalling the accusations from Sunday morning. "Don't look at me," Lorelai said to herself, sad over her failed attempts to get pregnant. Lorelai focused outside again to see Luke pick up his cradle creation and wonder how or when they could get their baby if they were fighting; _Angry Sex?_ Lorelai decided to gather up her sewing box and supplies.

As Lorelai was waiting for Rory to get her stuff and for Luke to show up so they could go decide if they were going to eat at the diner or if they were going to go home, Lorelai caught sight of Andrew, "Hey, Andrew have you seen Luke?"

"Uh, I don't know, he disappeared a few minutes ago."

"Thanks," _Great now he's blowing us off completely_. That wasn't like Luke, but they had never been in this tense of a situation before.

"I'm ready," Rory said timidly, not wanting to startle or anger her mother

Lorelai nodded, with her chin resting on her hand, and politely asked, "Find the arm?"

"Nope," Rory paused, looking around for her father, "Where's dad?"

Lorelai only shrugged her shoulders.

"Should we go or wait for him?"

"The agreement was to all meet here and go together…"

"Well, if something's come up…"

"I don't know."

"Maybe he's at the Diner already…"

"I don't know, Rory…" Lorelai said a little too harshly.

Rory just rolled her eyes discreetly and sighed heavily and they continued to wait.

Suddenly, Luke came out of the woods with a dog in one hand and the missing baby doll arm in the other. Luke only nodded to the girls to acknowledge they had been waiting for him, while they waited for an explanation of the dog and the arm from him. Luke walked right up to Taylor, who was in the middle of talking about what to do about a "Before" Mary", when Luke handed him the baby doll arm and the dog. "Here you go," Luke said relinquishing his finds and turning back to the girls to get his tool box.

Taylor stammered, "This isn't my dog."

"It is now," as Luke walked up to the girls. "Ready?" he asked picking up his old green toolbox. They nodded still bewildered how the dog got the arm and how Luke knew to find it, "Let's go."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was waiting at the Gazebo, sitting in the grass, curled up in a ball leaning against the structure's base. She grinned for a moment how Dean had met her here one time, hidden, unknown to her parents. Rory then seemed to muse that her secrecy when first knowing Dean probably didn't help her parents suspicions of him now. What was she supposed to do, have a Donna Reed Dinner and invite the boy over to meet her parents? How was she supposed to know, this was uncharted territory for all of them. Suddenly, Lane came around the Gazebo from the diner side with a tray of coffee and a bag of food.

"Hey, foods here."

Rory got up off the ground, "Thank you, I just don't have the nerve to go in there with everybody watching my dad and me so intently." Rory took the coffee cup Lane handed her. "Hey, I only ordered a regular coffee."

"Your dad sized it up for you, even sweetened it for you just the way you like it, but he also told me to take you straight home, and if your mom is not there, then I have to leave; so I think it's safe to assume I blew my cover," Lane playfully frowned. "So, given my failed attempt to be secret agent girl, let me guess. You and the folks haven't made up yet?"

"Nope. But this is… progress," Rory's finger circled the white lid of the coffee cup, appreciative of her father's thoughtful gesture, "God, how did everything get so screwed up?" Rory mused as they walked away from the town square.

"I think you staying out all night with Dean had something to do with it," Lane observed sardonically.

"And my grandmother being there to witness it didn't help."

"Never does. God, just think, at this moment in time, I have more freedom with my super religious Korean household than you do," Lane observed, "freaky."

"It sucks. Things were so good. School was good, Dean was good. This is dad's worst fear realized though some how miraculously he is the only one who believes me…"

"He's in denial"

"Nothing happened to deny! And my mother and I are barely speaking. Mom and Grandma are barely speaking…"

"Nothing new there," Lane remarked.

"… Dean's new name is 'Narcolepsy boy'."

"How's he taking it?" Lane inquired.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him since it happened."

"That was four days ago."

"I know."

"Has he called?"

"I told him not to. I'm already grounded, I don't want things to get worse."

"And Dean listened?"

"No," Rory smiled, but still worried the consequences if the boy didn't do as he was told.

"Good boy."

"No Bad! Dad keeps hanging up on him. And If dad finds those notes from my windowsill, we're in even more trouble."

"Your dad clearly said no notes passed between you and me… Dean is doing that on his own. I cannot be implicated."

"Ok, I really need to talk about something else now," As Rory made the turn for their street.

"You went shopping," Lane changed the subject.

"Yes, I did. I got a moo-ing cow shaped timer for Sookie, some cardio-salsa tapes for Michel, Oh, and I found a six-in-one utili-key for my Dad…"

"A what?"

"It's a tool that looks like a key; it has a Philips head, a flat head screwdrivers, a bottle opener, serrated and straight blades, and it folds up to look like a key. I saw it and instantly thought of my dad."

"To play to his boy scout side?"

"Exactly; and I got a book for Dean… though I don't know when I can give it to him."

Lane stopped their walking, "You got Dean a book?"

"Yeah. '_Metamorphosis_'" then she took a sip of her coffee.

"'_Metamorphosis_.'" Lane said bewildered.

"It's Kafta."

"Very romantic," Lane offered sarcastically.

"I think it is romantic."

"I know I've always dreamed that some day a guy would get me a really confusing Czechoslovakian novel."

"I think he'll appreciate it."

"A book sends the wrong message."

"What are you talking about?"

Lane explained, "You have to look at what a gift says to the other person, not to you. Remember two years ago, I got my mom that perfume?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, to me that said, 'Hey mom, you work hard, you deserve something fancy'. Now to my mother, it said 'Hey mom, here's some smelly sex juice, the kind I use to lure boys with' and resulted in me being sent to Bible camp all summer."

"Yeah but…"

"Just imaging that you actually gave Dean something really romantic, and he gave you …a football. Your hypothetical romantic present is saying that you really, really like him. And his present is saying 'Hey man, let's just be friends'."

Rory was trying to follow Lane's logic, " And you're saying that this book is…"

"Is a Czechoslovakian football, yes."

"So then what do I get him?"

" What you should do is find out what he's getting you and gauge your gift accordingly."

"But doesn't that kind of take the fun out of it?"

"Gift giving is serious business. If you don't believe me try spending a month at Korean Bible camp."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

From the diner window, Luke saw the girls talking square; appropriately, they were heading back toward the Danes Den, while avoiding the street of one Dean Forrester. As soon as he saw Lane heading toward the diner without Rory, he knew Rory was somewhere hidden out of sight. He sized up the coffee as an olive branch; maybe if she was still up when he got home from closing the diner, they could talk, mend fences, they had to start somewhere. He knew the most tension was between the newfound mistrust between Lorelai and Rory, but the tension between father and daughter was a result of having to ground Rory for the first time in her life.

Thinking of punishment, Luke was not looking forward to the phone call he had decided to make; but since none of the current or former Gilmore girls were speaking to him much lately he thought he would start at the top and give Emily Gilmore a call to hopefully get his happy family life back on track. Luke went upstairs to place the call from the diner's office so he could have a semblance of privacy.

"Hello, Gilmore Residence?" an unfamiliar female voice answered.

"Yes, this is Luke Danes; I need to speak with Emily Gilmore."

"Certainly."

A short while later, Emily's voice came over the line, "Yes?" she said civilly.

Her tone told him that the made informed her who was on the line, "Hello, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Hello, Luke," she answered evenly, brimming with impatience already.

"I just wanted to keep you informed of the situation, with Rory."

"Really?" this was unexpected. Emily began to fear that Rory had followed her mother's example and history was repeating itself. Certainly that could be the only reason for such a phone call from her son-in-law.

Luke wanted to portray a united front to his mother-in-law, though Lorelai barely asked for coffee from him at the moment, he knew Emily hadn't witnessed Lorelai's slide into believing the worst case scenarios; "Yeah, well, the latest is, while we still believe Rory and know that nothing happened, between her and Dean," he emphasized, then cleared his throat, "However, um, given that Rory broke her curfew, she has been grounded for the remainder of the year. She has limited freedom now, her activities are strictly scheduled and she is forbidden any contact with Dean. I've already spoken to his parents, and he is being punished as well."

"Well," Emily was appreciative of the status report, "Thank you for informing me? Tell me, does that mean Rory's punishment will keep her from attending… our Christmas party this Friday?"

Luke knew the Christmas party all too well; it was his initiation into the Hartford-Gilmore world, where he met Richard and Emily for the first time, at their lame two week early holiday party. Emily's friends had taken to him right away, but she was apprehensive about his intentions with regards to Lorelai and Rory, objecting to his 3-year age difference to Lorelai, and even accusing him of being some sort of pedophile more fascinated with Rory than Lorelai.

"Well, that is up to you, I mean it is the time of year to spend with family. But we could make it part of her punishment and deprive her of those famous apple tarts." _Or we could make it part of her punishment and make her go by herself_.

Emily had to smile, she knew how much Lorelai and Rory enjoyed those apple tarts, "Very well, we'll see you Friday; Cocktails are at 6, dinner is at 8."

Luke took a deep breath already dreading mingling and chit chatting for two hours before dinner, then who knew how many courses till they were home free, "All right then, we'll see you there." It may have been the most civil conversation he had ever had with Emily Gilmore. However, convincing Lorelai to leave work early was going to take some tact.

77777777777777777777777777777777777

When Luke came home from the diner, Lorelai was already in bed; no doubt she went to bed early to avoid the unbearable tension with just her and Rory in the house. Lorelai lay there and pouted and relived how the tension manifested, the only thing giving her pleasure was this situation was all her mother's fault, some how.

Lorelai heard Luke on the stairs before he had even entered their bedroom. She didn't even pretend to be asleep; when Luke entered, husband and wife met eyes but Luke quickly broke the gaze. Lorelai listened as he rounded the bed to his side and changed his clothes. Just from his body language she could tell he had a long day. The days seemed even longer for her too since their Sunday morning family blowout. Four days without a kiss from her hubby and she was going nuts. Lorelai felt like the entire world was against her; Emily, her husband, her own daughter. Despite the town support and respect to the family situation, i.e. they quickly hushed their whispers when any of the Danes family appeared, Lorelai felt such a distance between those she was supposed to be closest to.

The mattress groaned from Luke's side of the bed, and Lorelai could picture her fella settling under the covers in bed beside her, but a safe distance away. Lorelai ached for her husband, she hated this silent treatment, she wanted everything to be the way it was before Rory's dance, before there were all theses varying opinions, and special considerations and mistrust in her family.

"Lorelai?"

Lorelai tensed up, she wanted to answer, but she didn't want to admit that maybe she was wrong and flew off the handle. Who knows, maybe if she stayed silent Luke would tell her she was right, though Lorelai didn't really want to win this argument if it meant she'd be a grandma before the age of thirty-five.

"I know things have been weird lately since… well, since Rory's dance; but we can still talk about it. I feel this is a hard subject for all of us to tackle... because well, because of your history. Look, both of us don't want to be… you know grandparents yet…" Luke admitted, "It's a hard subject for me in particular, because I wasn't there at the beginning. I wish I could be but I can't change that I wasn't."

Lorelai just listened to his misplaced guilt over something he had no control over.

"Emily may very well wish you … hadn't gotten pregnant back then, but it happened, sixteen years ago, we can't go back and change it. It's her problem and her responsibly to … let it go and accept it. Frankly, I think we're all the better for it. We have Rory in the world, you found the courage to leave Hartford, and as a result…I got to met you. I think it's an event that had a … positive domino effect for all of us. And it's not that you mother loves Rory less for the way she came into all of our lives. And you know that I have thought about all this before, what if Rory met a boy and she liked him and they… you know, she may get in the same situation you found yourself in. And if that ever did happen, I can't help but think that like you, she would be smart and strong and know what to do. And I think that if we had to face that with her… well, that we would be more supportive and less condemning than your folks were with you. And even if Harvard gets delayed for a few years, I mean, life doesn't always go according to plan. And …we just want what's best for our daughter, and we'll handle it together… whatever happens…" Luke grew quite, wondering if his words had any effect on his wife.

Lorelai lay there, wanting to roll over and kiss him… but she didn't. She just laid there absorbing his words. He trusted Rory, but the seeds of his worry had taken root long ago. Lorelai bit her lip to keep her from speaking; she didn't know what to say anyway.

She heard Luke settle under the covers and become still. Lorelai too eventually fell asleep.

777777777777777777777777777

The next morning, Luke woke up at his usual time, but he was on his stomach with his left arm hanging over the side of the bed, his knuckles brushing the hardwood floor. He moved his arm to push himself up off the mattress to rub his eyes and start his day. As he tried to get up he found there was a weight of some sort on his back keep him from sitting up, trapping his right arm beneath it. He tried to feel around with his free left hand to discover Lorelai's left hand tucked under his chest. As he moved to roll over, he felt Lorelai's body against his, heard her groan at being disturbed from her perch.

"Hmmm," she whined loudly.

Gently, Luke rolled back, so he could get a better view of his wife who apparently decided to snuggle up with him after he fell asleep.

"It's too early," she grumbled, and then she opened her eyes and saw her husband, "Hi," Lorelai said, remembering how distant they had been lately, and surprised at how close they were to each other.

"Hi," Luke said sweetly, not caring if her need to cuddle was a conscious or subconscious decision.

Lorelai couldn't suppress a yawn, when she observed, "I must have rolled over. Sorry."

Luke smiled, "I don't mind."

They looked at each other for what seemed like an uncomfortably long time; then all of a sudden…Lorelai started to smile, put at ease by his loving tone and they came together and kissed for the first time in nearly a week.

Luke was pleasantly surprised, and wasn't going to question if Lorelai was ready to make up. Between kisses Lorelai pleaded with Luke, "I'm so sorry… I know I overreacted … I didn't mean to yell and …assume the worst… I just heard my mother, and thought Rory was exactly like me for a second and…I… I… I'm just sorry," Lorelai clung to her husband, desperate for an ally and an escape from the loneliness of the last week.

Luke held her close. "It's okay. I understand why. I just didn't want to think about Rory being…"

Lorelai put a hand over his mouth, "Shh, shh, shh, we're fine, the important things is … we know what really happened. Nothing happened. Right?"

"Right."

"And even if …like you said, if something comes up…one day… we'll handle it… together…and we'll do what my folks should have done."

"Yes. Exactly." Luke kissed her again since they seemed to be officially making up. Lorelai held him tighter, draped her leg over his hip to keep them as close as possible, trying to initiate the intimate interaction they had been missing the last few days.

"Luke..," sighed heavily from the blissful desire building up inside of her.

"Lorelai, I want you so much…"

"Hmm, you missed the old ball and chain?" Lorelai teased as her lips went down her husband's neck.

"You have no idea."

"Kinky!" Lorelai joked.

Luke spied the clock, and grouched, "but I have to go to work."

"Luke, we're in the middle of making up."

"Hmm, I have work."

"So do I; be late," She grinned.

"Tell you what; I'll make it up to you proper when we can take our time."

"Luke," Lorelai whined.

"Lorelai, I have to go."

"After the Christmas party? If not before!" Lorelai hollered as her husband left the room.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

The Friday of the Gilmore Christmas Party had finally arrived; Luke was heading home to get ready. He stopped off at Doose's first to load up on Rory's favorite ingredients since she expressed to Lane an interest to use her "house arrest" as time to work on her recipes, a productive use of her time. Luke noticed her additions to the shopping list that morning, and made it a point to take it with him when he left for work, after making up with Lorelai.

Luke was checking out with his items, doing his best to talk as little as possible to anyone in line about recent events. Taylor smiled at Luke, "I hope you appreciate the special order I had to put in for that cheese, I don't usually carry that."

"I know Taylor, and thank you," Luke rolled his eyes and grumbled. He didn't want to come to Doose's today since he had been successfully avoiding running into Dean, but he had The Gilmore's party tonight and time convenience was an issue.

Taylor then signaled to a bag boy, "A little help over here."

As Luke was pulling out his wallet he looked up to be face to face with Dean Forrester. The entire market seemed to freeze, all eyes interested in witnessing the awkward meeting, and for a split second, Luke wondered if Taylor had done it on purpose just to see what would happen. Taylor's beady eyes went back and forth between his employee and his customer, anxious for the scene to play out before them. The rest of the audience waited for either to burst into action, most suspected Luke to bust and tear Dean limb from limb. Both males could feel the eyes on them; however they civilly greeted each other.

"Dean."

"Mr. Danes," Dean bagged the groceries as quickly as he could, also aware of their audience and his employer's ploy.

That was it, the gossips watched with baited breath and cell phones at the ready only to be disappointed when, Luke paid, Dean merely handed off the grocery bags to Luke, and Luke left. The audience when back to their personal business and shopping.

As Dean blew out a breath for the tense moments, he noticed in their hurry to get out of the spotlight, Dean hadn't handed Luke a bag; as any dutiful bag boy would do, Dean ran outside hoping to catch his hastened customer.

"Mr. Danes!" Dean called Luke already halfway down the block.

Luke turned wearing a scowl for being yelled at by a kid, secondly for Dean calling even more attention to them, and thirdly he may have thought Dean had been yelling for a fight.

For as tall as Dean was, Luke was still very intimidating, "Um, sorry sir, it's just you left this; it's the asparagus for Rory's Gorgonzola linguine," standing on the sidewalk in his Doose's apron.

Luke knew what the groceries were for but was surprised by the attention to detail of the bag boy, "How did you know…?"

"I bagged your groceries, and saw all the ingredients. Rory's been wanting to try that one for a while," Dean shrugged, "she told me about it."

"Right," Luke had to admit he was impressed; the kid really was getting to know his daughter. "Thanks," Luke walked back to take the bag from Dean.

Dean blurted out, "I just wanted to say that things got all messed up."

"Yeah, they did," Luke agreed impatiently. Luke had been really trying to like the guy for the sake of his daughter, but admittedly he didn't put any real time or effort into it.

Dean recalled Mr. Danes' threat from his first date with Rory. _If you so much step one toe out of line, make either of them upset in any way … I will personally come after you…Freddie, the predator, even T1000, all they know they learned from me… _Dean figured that keeping Rory out all night definitely qualified as more than a toe out of line, "… and that I'm sorry," Dean said sincerely again, "But nothing happened."

"I can't talk about this right now, I have some place to be," feeling that anger boiling inside him again, recalling seeing Rory's empty bed, Rory running down the street disheveled and unkempt, shoes in her hand...

Dean merely followed stating his case, "We sat down and we were reading her book and then we fell asleep. Nothing happened. Please just tell me where I stand."

Luke turned back to bark "I don't know where you stand ok?! All I know is my 16-year-old daughter didn't come home one night! My wife and daughter aren't speaking to each other now, and my mother-in-law is lording the mistake over all of us, a direct result of your actions! …And I know nothing happened, I'm the only one who wants to believe you and Rory, but tensions have been understandably high in my house lately!"

Dean pleaded, "Look, you can hate me for screwing up but you have to believe me, I would not let anything happen to her."

"You happened to her," Luke shouted.

"I won't hurt her," Dean tried to sooth the impassioned father, and he begged for his second chance.

Luke took a deep breath to calm down. He couldn't use his fists because he was holding groceries. He seemed to be testing the bags weight in his hands, "You know, Lorelai was sixteen when she had Rory."

"I know," Dean nodded; it was a blazing subtext to the relationship.

"That is the same age Rory is now," Luke pursed his lips, obviously flooded with emotion and worry, revealing his worst fears to Dean.

"I know."

"She wants to go to Harvard."

"Then she will go to Harvard and if she doesn't it won't be because of me," Dean turned to leave and get back to work.

"I don't hate you," Luke said, said before the teen was too far off.

"No?" Dean double-checked.

"You're the only one who has any inkling of what I've had to deal with the last few years," Luke sheepishly grinned, "Though I did imagine twenty different ways to remove your head from your body."

Dean crossed his arms, "Yeah? Well which one looked the best?"

"Well, I think that sort of defeats the purpose," Luke mused, "but…my favorite was dragging you behind my truck."

"Well, I mean sure you wouldn't want it to go quick," Dean shrugged.

Luke sighed again, "Look, Rory is my daughter, well sort of, I mean, I met her when she was eleven, and well, I came in late, and she's already grown up. For the last few years, I was the only man in her life. I guess, I just have a little trouble sharing her."

"Well, I appreciate you letting me, you know, see her, date her."

"Yeah, well, just remember I was the first one she let in," Luke turned to leave again.

Dean decided to let Luke know, "You know, she sees you as her real father." Luke stopped as Dean kept talking, "You had a great influence on her when she really needed you; she told me all about how you and Lorelai started dating and well, about all you went through to become a family. Rory believes that the three of you were supposed to be together. It doesn't matter how long you've known her, she appreciates that you stepped up and were there when she needed you most."

Luke turned back to face Dean again, pleased that the teenagers did more than "make out", they were really talking, really getting to know each other, building a foundation for a real relationship. With that peace of mind, Luke revealed, "She's grounded till the New Year. Maybe it's a good time for new beginnings. Maybe we'll see you at the New Years festival?"

Dean smiled, "I'd like that."

"Good," Luke nodded, "And put on a coat, it's the middle of winter and I don't want you getting my daughter sick."

Dean had to laugh at the mini rant and went back to work feeling much better.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory was in her room doing her homework, a parental approved activity. She was trying to plow through history when her father came home. Rory was now offering short tentative sentences to her parents, a result of the upsized coffee, but still nothing really in depth or covering the subject that caused the distance in the first place.

"Hey," Luke greeted putting his groceries on the kitchen table.

"Hi," Rory mirthlessly greeted. She didn't like being grounded, or being unable to talk to her parents. Her mother thought she was a slut, and her father was the one who had punished. Still, her father still was her advocate in regard to that night, but things were still tense between everyone in the Danes Den, especially between her mother and her. Rory wondered if the Christmas spirit would enter her family again and they could have a normal lovely Christmas. It was like Mr. Potter, Scrooge, and the Grinch joined forces to make sure the Gilmores and Danes had the worst Christmas in history.  
Before the dance, Rory was looking forward to the traditional gift exchange. She thought of how psyched she was over shopping for her presents for her parents, even under the terms of her punishment. Shopping meant the mall, and new fresher surroundings from her "house arrest", since she wasn't talking with her parents, who chaperoned her shopping, she could always talk to new people in the fellow shoppers at the various stores. Thinking of those silent rides home after trips to the mall, her father wouldn't even rant about the parking, or the traffic, or how congested the mall was; Rory sighed again her father being just in the kitchen unloading groceries, but still so far away.

"The gingerbread house looks good," Luke commented as unloading the groceries on the kitchen table.

Rory had been using her recent solitude to perfect her technique and her decorations were still setting on the gingerbread house on the kitchen counter, "Thanks," Rory said quietly, happy in was attempting conversation, "I had some trouble with the icing icicles. I need more practice with the pastry bag."

"Well, it's you're first try," suddenly, Luke tossed something to her as she lay on her bed, "Think fast."

The last few years of catch with her dad had improved her reaction time considerably and Rory caught the odd shaped item. "You bought me gorgonzola cheese?" _I didn't know Taylor carried it_.

"Sure, for that linguine recipe you've been wanting to try, and I got the light cream, too; Thought we could have it tomorrow night."

"Did you get…?"

"Asparagus? Yes."

"Thanks," she smiled at yet another thoughtful gesture from her father.

"Your welcome," Luke looked at his little girl, and leaned down to kiss her head while she studied hard during her punishment, "and if you need help mapping out a menu for next week let me know."

It was the longest conversation they had had in days, so before Luke was out the doorway, Rory sat up, and wanted to reciprocate her father's breaking the ice, "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Luke turned back.

"Is mom… really mad?"

Luke sighed; he wondered how much Rory knew about Luke and Lorelai's lack of communication over the last week or if she just viewed it as her against her parents. He sat with his daughter on her bed. "Don't you think she has a reason for concern? You staying out all night?"

"I think you're both afraid… of history repeating itself," Rory admitted uncomfortably.

"Well, deep down, I think it's a concern of every parent now-a-days, more so in our situation since your mother was a pioneer in the field." Changing the subject, "Look, right now nothing happened, much to everyone's relief. We never really had to worry about you before, which is why …surprises like that night really mess with us." Luke knew that someday they'd have to deal with that eventuality; he only hoped he'd be ready for it then because he sure as hell wasn't ready for it now. "I think your mom is waiting for you to come to her, and likewise you are waiting for her to come to you because you both are so annoyingly, similarly stubborn."

"Any suggestions?" Rory shrugged.

"Get the ball rolling. Don't wait anymore and make the first move; talk to her kindly, civilly. And don't mention Narcolepsy boy," both shared a smile over Lorelai's new nickname for Dean. "Who by the way I saw at the market today and you will be happy to know I did not kill."

"How is he?" Rory hadn't seen Dean since Luke ordered him home on the street, and was genuinely curious about the fate of her beau.

"Well, we all have been dealing with the gossips following our every move; but, I told him that you were grounded, and that your sentence was up at New Year's," Luke revealed, "…and he's looking forward to seeing you at the New Year's festival."

"Really?"

"He's a good guy," Luke admitted, "and frankly while I love you girls, I would like some more testosterone in this house."

Rory furrowed her brow in jest, "you want Dean to move in?"

"Let's not get carried away."

"Good cause I don't think our relationship is ready for that," Rory hugged her father, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. And remember… some day…like a long, long time from now, if or when something does, you know, happen…you can still come to us. No matter what," though his heart felt incredibly tight just thinking about that impending day.

"Good to know."

"Okay well," Swallowing the discomfort of Rory one day "becoming a woman", Luke changed the subject, "now get dressed, your mom should be home from the Inn any minute."

777777777777777777777777777777777

Luke was starting to feel a lot better, like he could breathe again, like things were getting back to normal. He had talked to Mrs. Gilmore, and to Lorelai, and now to Rory. He could feel the contorted pretzel unwinding.

Lorelai came upstairs and begrudgingly stripped in front of Luke and quickly got dressed for dinner with her parents, "Why did I have to leave work early again?"

Luke had gotten dressed on his side of the room, "Because your mother said cocktails were at 6," Luke reminded his wife, as he put on his dress leather jacket that Lorelai had given him for his birthday years before. Luke tried not to enjoy the sight of his wife shimmying into a dress from her closet.

Automatically, Lorelai pulled her hair aside, and offered Luke her back to zip her up; "Oh, yeah, well, I can't even have cocktails anyway, thanks mom," Lorelai grumbled sardonically as she went to sit at her vanity, considering her "trying to get pregnant" diet, "and why are we going to this anyway… I mean after last week and the things she said …she's lucky we don't…"

Luke knew Lorelai was still understandably moody toward Emily after the staying out all night blowout, "Lorelai, its Christmas…" Luke reasoned.

"No, it's not! Where's my Scrooge? I thought you hated these two week early parties…"

"I do, I think it's stupid, but if we get this out of the way we won't have to worry until they get back from London in January…" He knew her frustrated tone was more aimed at her mother than him, so he simply answered her questions as best he could.

"Yeah, that's the other thing," Lorelai turned around to face her husband, "How do you seem to know all about their Christmas plans?"

"She umm called me…"

"My Mother? Why would my mother call you ever?" Lorelai knew her husband was lying, he was terrible at it. That was assurance that he would never cheat on her, that and the fact that she was a babe!

Knowing he was going to get caught in a lie, Luke confessed, "Okay fine, I called her."

"Luke!" Lorelai stood up, "WHY?"

"I was trying to smooth things over with her, okay. You weren't talking to me; Rory wasn't talking to me…"

"So you were so desperate for attention you called my mother??" Lorelai said aghast.

"I thought it would be a good idea to give her a status report on Rory, so she felt included, that seems to be her chief complaint all the time; so I told her about Rory's punishment, that Dean got punished by his parents as well and that we both stand by Rory that nothing happened that night."

Lorelai bit her lip, deep down she still had her suspicions, but she lacked evidence, now she knew how Marcia Clarke felt. But her husband was right; Lorelai had agreed Rory's track record would deserve clemency.

"Lorelai you told me no matter what when it came to your mother, united front, are you going to back out on that now?"

"No, no, it's just ever since we made…" Lorelai then corrected, "I made this deal with my parents, it just seems like… there is this weird tension in our family, you know. This weird fog that settled between all of us, especially after last week."

Luke hugged Lorelai, "I know, I know."

"I mean we haven't even… you know, tried for a baby since…"

"I know," Luke nodded.

"…and I just… I just want to talk to my girl again, but she thinks I'm mad at her. I doubted her, didn't trust her, didn't believe her." Lorelai's buried fears were exposed to her family.

"Then talk to her, tell her you're not mad; explain your side," Luke smoothed.

"She won't listen…she's so stubborn," Lorelai complained.

"It's Rory, of course she'll listen."

Lorelai took comfort in her husband's arms, drawing from his amazing understanding and patience, enjoying his very scent, "Hm, you smell good."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nuzzled his neck, enjoying being close to him again, "You smell like… Luke…and dead cow," she looked up at him cheekily. She kissed him slowly again, "If only we had an extra 30 minutes, we could try right now," Lorelai mumbled against his mouth.

"Well, there is always when we get home," Luke returned, matching her husky tone.

"Hmmm, something to look forward to," Lorelai savored the thought deepening the kiss.

Suddenly, there was a light knocking at their door; Rory's kind voice came from the other side, "Mom? Dad? Are you guys ready?"

Lorelai took a deep breath; disappointed to be interrupted, but nodded she was ready to go.

"We're coming," Luke answered as he opened the door.

Rory smiled at her folks, and then announced, "Good, 'cause some guy here wanting to take my gingerbread house away…"

"Yeah, he's okay, your grandmother sent him," Luke explained, while Lorelai stared at him gaped mouthed.

"She's sending people to our house to pick up food!!"

777777777777777777777777

The Danes family drove to Hartford, an agreeable silence between the family; The girls not knowing how to begin a conversation, and Luke focused on the road.

When they entered the Gilmore manor, Emily was kind and fawning to her granddaughter, "Rory, come in, your gingerbread house arrived jus before you did."

"Um thank you, you didn't have to go through the trouble…"

"Well, I wanted to insure its safe arrival. Its just lovely, why don't you check on it in the kitchen before Beverly brings it out?" Rory went into the kitchen wondering if her grandmother was drunk or just being overly civil to make amends with the family. After the horrible accusations of last week, she thought for certain she would be her least favorite person.

"Luke, may I offer you a …beer?" she said unaccustomedly.

"Actually Mrs. Gilmore, I'm driving, so a club soda if you please."

"Alright," Emily accommodated and handed off the drink, then casually asked her daughter, "Lorelai, may I get you a martini?" more for show of her guest then of consideration of her daughter's thirst.

Lorelai lowered her voice, tried to talk kindly as Luke had suggested, "Actually mom, umm just a ginger ale if you have it."

"Ginger ale?" Emily raised an eyebrow, wondering if Lorelai was causing trouble on purpose.

"Yeah, club soda has no flavor, and frankly I haven't really indulged since Luke and I are … you know," she whispered discreetly.

Emily was obviously off put, but still appreciated her daughter putting in an appearance despite the friction. Luke was no doubt the reason for her appearance, the importance of family at the holidays Emily filled her daughter's request, "Of course, I'll see what I have in the kitchen."

She grumbled to her husband, "I had to turn down booze from my mother I hope you are happy."

Rory came back over, and shyly approached her mother, "Hey, I got you an apple tart to start."

"Bless you baby," Lorelai smiled at the gesture and accepted the pastry from her daughter, and took her first bite, "Hmm, these taste even better this year," she savored.

"See," Luke rubbed the small of her back, "and you didn't want to come."

"Shut up," Lorelai grumbled with her mouth full of tart, not wanting to loose a crumb.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Lorelai? What is that? A Shirley temple?" one of Emily's guests asked.

"Aw, yeah, I think I'm coming down with something, maybe a tiny minor cold," Lorelai dismissed trying not to make a big deal about her and Luke's trials to have a baby especially since there was nothing to report yet and these people were polite strangers; "I don't want to hear Luke lecture about the evils of alcohol on the immune system."

"Then why is it in Nyquil?" Rory chimed in from across the table.

Lorelai smiled and toasted her daughter across the table. Since the Apple Tart peace offing during cocktails, Lorelai and Rory were bantering back and forth, in their own mother-daughter language once again.

Suddenly, Richard grumbled from his end of the table, still talking business, "Well, how is he supposed to negotiate the contract tomorrow morning if he's been out at all hours with some cheap tramp?"

"Knowing Henry, she wasn't cheap," Alan quipped, causing Luke across the table to swallow his mouthful whole and Lorelai pull her cloth napkin up to her mouth to not spray Audrey, who sat across the table from her.

"This is wildly inappropriate dinner conversation especially in front of a young lady," Emily nodded toward Rory, "And for the holidays, I might add."

"Is it unbearably hot in here?" Richard complained.

"Richard don't loosen your tie at the table," Emily scolded.

Holland turned to Rory, "So what are your plans for the Christmas holidays, Rory?"

"I'll probably just be hanging out in the hollow with mom and dad." Trying to not make a big deal that she had been grounded, and her sentence wasn't up till the New Year, and as code to tell her mother she was eager to spend time with her again.

Audrey piped in, "Lorelai why are you so quiet this evening? You're always such a kick."

"I am just so worried of what my mother will think of her present," Lorelai posed.

Emily stiffened up wondering if Lorelai and her son-in-law had finally succeeded in their efforts to have a baby and then were going to announce it right then.

"It is hot in here, I'm going to lower the thermostat," Richard rose form the table and went to the kitchen.

"I'm sure I'll love it," Emily sourly sweet assured her daughter in front of company. "Richard, forget the thermostat!" there was no acknowledgement from her husband, "Richard! For heaven sake," Emily rolled her eyes about to get up, but Luke stopped her.

"I'll get him," Luke rose from the table, since he was closest to the kitchen door, happy to have a break from the blue blood shop talk.

"Honestly," Emily shook her head to refocus on her guests.

Lorelai watched her husband as he waked to the kitchen door, Lorelai saw how Luke suddenly stopped and froze with alarm after opening the kitchen door, then he disappeared from view.

Rory happened to glance at her mother and saw that her eyes were focused on the closed kitchen door. Rory now watched as her mother got up from the table and went to the kitchen door.

"Lorelai you didn't excuse yourself," Emily chided.

Lorelai pushed open the door then gasped when she stepped into the kitchen, Richard seemed disoriented leaning on his son-law-for support. Luke looked up at Lorelai and stated urgently, "call 9-1-1."

Richard panted in a whisper, "Can't… breathe…"

Hearing her son-in-law in the next room, now realizing something was terribly wrong, Emily got up from her seat to find her husband, "What?...Richard?"

Lorelai stepped aside to let her mother into the kitchen, as well all their guests to see what the commotion concerning their host was all about. Emily gasped again at the kitchen doorway; "Richard!" Emily went to her husband's side as Luke helped to ease Richard onto the floor. When the guests came in the kitchen all saw a most abnormal sight; Lorelai's husband, Luke was helping Richard undo his tie and unbutton his collar. "Call 9-1-1" Luke repeated to his wife, since Richard was having severe trouble breathing. Lorelai nodded and went to the wall with the phone in the kitchen. Rory absently followed her mother. As Lorelai began to dial, she felt Rory take her arm and Lorelai could tell that Rory was really scared for the fate of her Grandpa, and put an arm around her daughter to hug her close.

Emily whimpered, "Richard!" as she started to cry, desperately looking between her husband and her son-in-law unsure of what to do.

The Danes dames and Emily Gilmore were all awe struck by Luke calm grasp of the situation as Lorelai began to speak to the stranger now on the telephone, not recognizing her own voice, "Umm, yes, we need an ambulance right a way…"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,

"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."

Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked

Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)

Hence the Rant option below.

Insert Rant here V

A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...


	29. Good Coffee Hunting

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta Jenn: I know you're busy but you still come through! Thank ya Darling!**

**A/N: ****Dialogue borrowed from 01.10 - Forgiveness and Stuff written by John Stephens /directed by Bethany Rooney**

Because it's tradition: THE TAX MAN COMETH!!

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 29  
Good Coffee Hunting**

After staying behind to see the guests out and lock up the house, the Danes family anxiously drove to the hospital. "Can't you drive any faster?" Lorelai urged.

"Relax," Luke tried to sooth from the driver's seat.

"We're being passed by senior citizens," his wife complained.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Bye, Grandma, bye," Lorelai scoffed as yet another car passed them since Luke insisted on driving in the slower right traffic lane.

"There's ice on the road, those people aren't being safe," he explained, knowing it would be no comfort to her.

"Well, maybe they're not being safe but at least they're getting somewhere!" Lorelai grumbled, while Rory stayed quiet in the back seat, simply letting her parents be her parents; she knew that the speed of her mother's words wouldn't push the car on any faster and that they all were scared about what was happening to Richard; her mom was just more vocal about it.

"Lorelai, we'll be there very soon and you'll know everything that's going on," Luke stayed even and calm, knowing she had perfectly good reasons for being upset and she could yell at him if it would make her feel better in that moment; he didn't mind.

Eyeing the path before them, the same road the ambulance had probably driven down before them, Lorelai asked, "What if he's dead?" _We should have gone with them! Let the maid lock up!_

Luke saw Rory react in his rear view mirror from the back seat, "He's not… He'll be fine," he tried to assure both of his girls.

"How do you know?" Lorelai naturally challenged.

"I know."

"Oh, you're psychic now? You're suddenly getting visions while you're driving 20 mph in this stupid …Jeep…why don't we play the lottery with your gift then we wouldn't have to borrow money from my parents at all!" Lorelai closed her eyes tight to keep from crying, then after a moment apologized, "I'm sorry, I know you're killing yourself to get us there and I'm yelling at you. I don't mean it."

Desperately wanting to reach for her, but knowing with ice on the road he should keep his hands on the wheel, "I know. I understand"

"God, I feel like this is one of those moments when I should be remembering all the great times I had with my dad, you know. The time he took me shopping for a Barbie or to the circus or fishing and my mind is a complete blank." Lorelai started to think better of her musings sensing Rory's presence in the back seat; this may not have been timely realizations, but Lorelai knew she could always be honest with Rory and her husband.

"Well, I'm sure it happened."

Lorelai sighed with frustration, "No, it didn't. We never did any of that. He went to work, he came home, he read the paper, he went to bed, I snuck out the window; Simple. He was a very by the numbers guy. I was never very good with numbers."

"You know he loves you."

"You know my dad is not a bad guy."

"I know," Luke nodded while eyeing a tailgater behind their jeep.

Lorelai continued to vent, "I guess he just lived his life the way he thought he was supposed to. He followed the rules taught to him by his non-fishing-non-Barbie-buying dad. He worked hard. He bought a nice house. He provided for my mom. All he asked in return was for his daughter to wear white dresses and go to cotillion and want the same life that he had. What a disappointment it must have been for him to get me."

Luke had to put his foot down, just not on the gas pedal, "Hey! You are not a disappointment, and you did get to wear a white dress. On our wedding day, your dad convinced your mom to come to our wedding, because he wanted to give you away as much as you did."

"That was a great day," Lorelai smiled, suddenly filled with good memories of her dad, the traditional father daughter dance at the reception, Richard's toast after the dinner, saying good night to Lorelai and Luke, since Rory had already gone to bed. Lorelai swelled with Richard's support during Luke's adoption of Rory. "How do you do that?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Do what?"

"Change my mood exactly when I need it. I needed good memories and good thoughts of my dad and you reminded me of our wedding day."

"Best day of my life, I got two for one."

Lorelai looked back at Rory; she seemed to be remembering the wedding day too, because she wore a small smile over her father's words and the memory of dancing with her grandpa and with Luke at the reception to celebrate the new family.

Lorelai eyed Luke, "I bet if we have a baby girl, you'd buy a Barbie for her."

"Well, I think I demonstrated my support of my daughter's interests with Rory's library, but yeah, If some day I found myself in a toy store again, well, I'd probably give our daughter the cash to buy the doll herself and meet her by the baseball cards."

Lorelai and Rory chuckled at the statement, all passengers longing for the day when that would be true; Luke Danes in a toy store.

"You're already a great dad."

"Well, you're a great mom."

"Here, here, on both counts," Rory finally spoke up.

"Yeah. It's just the uh, daughter part I don't have down yet," Lorelai focused on the scenery passing by the window.

Lorelai's sadness pained Luke, the helplessness, he was Mr. Fix-it, he just didn't know how to fix what was wrong with Richard. So he did the only thing he had control over, getting them there as fast as possible, Ice be damned; "Ok, hold on. That Camaro is dust."

777777777777777777777777777777777777

"But why can't I see him?" Emily insisted.

"They're running some tests," The Nurse informed.

"Well, I would like to meet this doctor who's testing him."

"You will."

"Some strange man is working on my husband; I have a right to meet this person."

"You will," the nurse patently repeated.

"And I want to see the room you're going to put him in."

"You will."

Emily exploded, "And stop saying 'You will'. Put a proper sentence together for God's sake."

"Ms. Gilmore, uh, I need you to…"

Emily protested, "It's not 'Ms. Gilmore', its Mrs. Gilmore! Mrs. Gilmore, I'm not a Cosmo woman!"

"I know this is difficult for you, but if you don't fill out these forms…"

Emily challenged, "What? You'll do what? I'd like to hear in your most condescending tone what my punishment will be for not filling out these forms in a timely manner. Are there bamboo shoots involved? Some sort of dark deep hole in the ground? Rats nibbling at my toes?"

Not so far away, Luke, Lorelai and Rory were following the instructions of some random person Luke had stopped, "Ok, we're supposed to follow the blue line, around the corner and then we should be…" and they came to a hallway with two sets of blue lines going in opposite directions.

"Where's the scarecrow when you need him?" Lorelai asked anxiously, while Rory remained quiet behind them, wearing a concerned frown, following her daddy wherever he led.

"Ok, we just have to ask someone else," Luke suggested.

"No! No! We just have to pick one," Lorelai anxiously insisted.

"Ah, well, can't just wander around here aimlessly," Luke was already uncomfortable with hospitals; they hadn't seen anything too bad so far.

"Luke, listen to me, somewhere in this hospital are my mother and my father. Now I know I don't get along with them but there has to be some sort of intuition, some sort of blood bond that will somehow lead me to them."

"That's crazy," Luke dismissed.

Then around the corner, Emily's distinct voice came filtering through the hallway, "My great uncle founded this hospital…"

"And that's Emily…" Lorelai said leading her daughter and husband to the desk.

"You insensitive paper peddler! His portrait is hanging in the lobby, go look. It's right above the sign that says 'Founder'!!!"

"Mom!"

"Lorelai?"

"What's going on? How is he?"

"You came!"

"Well, of course we came. We said we'd lock up and be right here. How's Dad?"

Emily must not have heard them, granted with the ambulance workers and her husband on a gurney she was reasonably distracted at the house. Emily explained, "That's what I've been trying to find out but this woman keeps pestering me with idiotic questions like 'What's the number of my insurance policy and how long have we had it.'"

The nurse defended her job, "I need to get this information."

"You need to get sensitivity training!" Emily hollered.

Lorelai offered to the nurse, "Well, what if I fill out this information and you can go find someone who can tell us how my dad is."

"I'm not supposed to…"

"Or, I could go and you can stay here and continue to discuss this with my mother," Lorelai smiled, almost sinisterly.

The nurse looked at Emily, "I'll go."

"Thank you."

"You got rid of her. That was amazing." Emily stood in awe.

"Mom, please."

Rory chimed in, "Did you find out anything?"

"Please! They run this place like the CIA, as you just saw," Past Luke's shoulder Emily saw their physician, "Joshua, thank God! This place is infuriating," eager for a friendly face with some power and some pull.

Dr. Joshua Reynolds assured, "It's alright, I'm here, and I'm going to check on him right now. Have you filled out the forms yet?"

"I don't care about the forms; I want to see my husband."

Dr. Reynolds turned to Lorelai, whom he recognized, "Is she being obstinate?"

"Very," Lorelai said honestly.

"Let me see what's going on and then we'll take it from there."

"And there he goes through the doors." Emily said with mild impatience, "Everyone just keeps disappearing behind those doors!"

"Well, come on, let's go," and Lorelai just went through the doors to seek out information.

"I didn't know you could do that," Emily picked up her purse from the desk to follow.

Luke announced, "We'll wait here."

Then Emily turned and saw Rory, the sad, lost expression on her granddaughter's face inspired Emily to give the girl a mission to keep her distracted and busy, "Rory, go get your Grandfather a paper."

"But, Grandma…"

"The Wall Street Journal or Barron's. Whatever they have, he'll want something to read when he gets back to his room," handing Rory far too much money in her haste.

Rory felt like she should stay, not only for more information when it comes, but for the sake of her dad who hated hospitals. She looked at him and he nodded it was okay, then asked her grandmother, "Ok, can I get you something? Maybe a coffee?"

"No, dear, I'm fine," Emily lied and followed Lorelai beyond the mysterious doors.

When Rory came back she found her dad sitting in a chair looking at the floor. Probably to avoid seeing things he wouldn't want to, like a hammer in someone's skull.

"Dad? Did they find out anything else about Grandpa?"

Luke looked up at Rory, "I don't think so, they haven't been back yet, but give your mom a couple of minutes back there, I bet she finds something out."

Rory hugged the papers, as if they were the key to making her Grandpa well again, and she had to protect them no matter what. She sunk into a chair beside her father, not knowing what to do next.

"Hey, you ok?" Luke asked.

"This is all… really scary," Rory faced the thought she had since seeing Richard on the floor of the kitchen, "I don't want him to die."

Luke put an arm around his daughter, "Well, you tell him that when you see him, ok? People like to hear that." Luke had a similar feeling when his own father first got sick. Luke recalled how William waved the illness off as nothing, but in the final days… Rory smiled and hugged her daddy back; this must have been torture for him, she knew her father hated hospitals, having spent so much time in one with her Grandpa William before he passed away. Father and daughter sat quietly waiting for news happy that they both weren't alone in the creepy place.

About twenty minutes later, Lorelai came back through the mystery doors.

"Mom!" Rory rose and rushed to Lorelai.

"Hey! Hi. Okay, so they're about to bring him out of the big test room any minute so just hang in there."

"Where's Grandma?"

"Kicking some patient out of the room with the good view."

"Really?"

"I hope they get him unhooked fast, otherwise he's going without the life support machine."

"So how long before they bring him back?" Rory pressed.

"Very soon," Lorelai reassured, as Luke came to her side as well.

Rory seemed restless, "I'd like to do something?"

"Like rollerblade?" Lorelai raised a sarcastic brow; Humor was her defense mechanism in any situation.

"I don't know, like get some coffee or make phone calls or do something that isn't standing here waiting."

"Ok, go it. Well as partial as I am to the phone, I'm voting for the 'get coffee' idea."

Happy with a mission in mind, Rory turned to Luke, "Ok, good. Dad, tea?"

"Ah, peppermint preferably. I'll hold the papers for you," taking the news papers from Rory and handing her some money for the coffee machine.

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Lorelai stopped Rory before she left, "Hey, he's going to be fine."

"I was just getting to know him," Rory said solemnly.

"I know," Lorelai tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"I don't want him to…" Rory was so worried, looking between both her parents.

Lorelai hugged her daughter, "He's not," She whispered in her ear, "Go get coffee," and Rory went on her scavenger hunt, leaving her parents a moment alone.

Lorelai lowered her guard since she was around the one person she didn't have to be strong for, "Oh man!" Lorelai felt like she wanted to crumble in Luke's arms.

"You're very brave for her," he held her and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, well it's my turn. God this sucks!"

"Hey, come on, you got to think positive here …bright side, good thoughts. Rainbows, unicorns, clowns, little cute...furry … ok, I'm out."

"Thank God," Lorelai grinned dryly.

Then Emily burst through the mystery doors, "Alright, we've secured him the room but the pillows are completely unacceptable. I'm going to see if I can find him some down ones and some slippers. I'll be right back."

"We'll be right here," Lorelai enjoyed the hug from her husband. Then a gurney passes. Luke inhaled quickly and had to look away toward the wall,

"Jeez, are you ok?" Lorelai asked mildly perturbed at their moment being interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm just, you know, hospitals, the smell, people being wheeled by with tubes sticking out of them, you know, drainage, fluids, gaping holes…"

"Aw baby, I didn't even think, are you okay?" Lorelai also knew of his aversion to hospitals. "Do you want to go home?"

"You want me to go?" Luke asked surprised.

"No, it's just …if you don't want to be here…if you're… uncomfortable, I completely understand."

"My family is here and needs me. I'm fine really…" Then another patient was wheeled passed, and he closed his eyes due to the knife stuck in the middle of the patient's hand.

"Its okay, it's safe," Lorelai told him when the patient and the knife turned the corner, and kissed his cheek.

Then from the mystery doors, it was Richard being wheeled out on a gurney of his own, and automatically, Lorelai abandoned comforting her husband, and asked the orderly, "Uh, how is he?"

"He's a little groggy right now."

"Well, what's going on? How are the tests?" and Luke started following her and the caravan of orderlies.

"The doctor will have to tell you that, I'm just the transport guy," The orderly said.

"When is the doctor coming out?"

"I'm not sure but you can go in with your dad until he gets here," He offered pushing the gurney into the assigned room Emily had no doubt secured.

"Thanks," Lorelai stopped short of the door way; afraid to go inside.

Luke encouraged, "Go ahead, I'm good. Really."

"That's ok, uh; I'm going to go and find my mom and Rory and tell them he's back up."

"I can tell them when they get here."

"That's ok, uh, I think they'd like to know now," she turned around and almost knocked over her own mom, "Ah!"

"Lorelai, you almost ran me over," Emily complained.

"Well, good thing we're in a hospital."

"Where were you going?"

Grasping the excuse, "To find you, they just brought Dad up."

"When?" Emily gasped.

"Just now."

"Well, how is he? Did you talk to him?"

"No, not yet, I was coming to find you."

"Well, come on," Emily eagerly insisted.

"You go ahead Mom, I'm going to… go find Rory."

"Fine and Emily anxiously went to see her husband.

"Ok."

Luke suggested, "You know, I could look for Rory. Go be with your dad."

"No, that's ok, I'll do it."

"I thought so," Luke knew she was scared, avoiding the uncomfortable scene that was in her future, Then Rory came from around a corner, "Hey, look, it's Rory."

"The coffee machine was jammed! All I could get was some chicken soup and some Pez."

"I was just coming to look for you," Lorelai said disappointed she didn't have a reason to leave.

"Why, is everything ok?" Rory asked with concern.

"They just brought Grandpa back up. He's in room 202."

"Well, come on," Rory said ready to head down the hall to find the room.

"You go ahead, I just … I have to …make a call," Lorelai stated.

"Well, hurry up," Rory grabbed the newspapers from her dad and searched the numbers of each room to find the magic one that contained her Grandpa.

"I'll meet you there."

"So who are you going to go find now?" Luke asked.

"Stop," Lorelai scolded.

"How about Jimmy Hoffa? That'll keep you busy for a while."

"I said stop. I'm going to find coffee," but Luke caught her arm, "Luke, let go."

There was something in his eyes, "Lorelai, you're talking to a man with some experience in these situations. You can't avoid going into that room forever."

Once again, her husband could read her like a book, and knew just what to say to give her some perspective.

"I know you are afraid, but Rory's got him papers, Emily has hunted for pillows, he needs to see you now."

Lorelai was tearing up, over Luke's father, over her own father.

"I'll go in with you; I'll hold your hand the whole time…"

"No," Lorelai had to be strong, "No, I'm the daughter, I'll do it…"

"In that case…I will find you some coffee."

"The machine is jammed" Lorelai said.

"There are other machines." Her husband reasoned. "Go, he'll be glad to see you."

Lorelai stood at the doorway, took a deep breath, "On second thought I need you to hold my hand."

Luke and Lorelai entered the room together, hand in hand, and Lorelai met eyes with her father; Emily was fussing over how she couldn't get slippers and debating about bringing some from home. Rory was sorting through the papers she bought, deciding which section to read first, while Luke and Lorelai quietly stood at the foot of the bed, and she offered an encouraging smile to her father. Richard only gave a slight nod of his head before rolling his eyes over Emily going on and on about down pillows.

777777777777777777777777777

The Danes family decided to let the elder Gilmores have a moment alone together; to admit how much they cared about each other, if they'd ever do such a thing. Rory had been reading to Richard for a good twenty minutes, when she needed to visit the ladies' room. Lorelai also decided she could use the break, and went with Rory, while Luke said he was going on a coffee hunt for the girls.

In the restroom, after Rory washed face and dried her hands, Lorelai thought she would check, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to get back before the doctor does."

"I know, but… well, are we okay?" Lorelai asked for reassurance, "I mean with recent events and things."

"I think even more recent events take a higher importance."

"Yeah, I know, but I just want to be sure. I mean, I know that nothing happened that night," Lorelai said the fact firmly.

"Nothing did," Rory emphasized.

"I know that," Lorelai nodded.

"You do? Really?" wondering what gave her mother such a confident epiphany.

"Rory, there are only two things that I totally trust in this entire world. The fact that I have the best husband in the world for many reasons your innocent ears cannot hear…"

"Thank you."

"And you."

"Thanks, I think."

"You just have to understand the major panic factor that went on there."

Rory sighed, "I do, I really do, and I'm so sorry. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I swear."

Then it was Lorelai's turn to sigh, "Don't swear."

"Why not?"

"Because you are your mother's daughter," Lorelai resigned.

"What does that mean?"

"It means …things can happen, even when you don't really mean for them to happen."

"They will not happen."

"Hmm. Ok, if you say so; but if they do, even if you don't intend for them too, we'll be okay. All of us, cause we're a family and we'll handle it together."

Rory smiled, "Dad said the very same thing earlier."

"Well, he's a very smart man; after all, he married me. So, you had a heart to heart with your dad?"

Rory nodded, "and he actually met Dean today at the market."

"Oh no, Narcolepsy boy? Is he…"

"Dad restrained himself from… taking action."

"So, your beau is still alive?"

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe when you get home you should call him," Lorelai suggested.

"Maybe, if Dad says it's okay, remember I have to clear things with both of you while I'm grounded. Besides, Dad said we could meet up with Dean at the New Year's Festival."

"He did? Really."

Lorelai and Rory returned to the room, and Rory dove into reading the papers to her grandfather. Lorelai smiled at the moment, happy that Rory wanted a good, solid relationship with her grandparents. "Mom? Where's Dad?"

"Oh, I think he went to get some air." Lorelai was about to go out and look for him when the Doctor came into the room, much to Emily's relief.

"Oh, Joshua! What's the news?"

Dr. Reynolds was pleased to report, "Well, Richard, it looks like we're going to be stuck with you for a while longer. It was just a touch of angina, but you have to watch your diet. That's going to be very important. No more red meat, heavy desserts and you're going to have to exercise regularly. Golf doesn't count," Dr. Reynolds joked.

Rory was anxious, "So can he go home?"

Dr. Reynolds was only being cautious, "We'd like to keep him over night though, just to be sure."

"But he's fine," Rory asked.

Reassuring the granddaughter, "As long as he does what he's told, yes."

Relieved herself over the news she quietly exited the room to find and inform Luke that Richard was going to be okay. She turned and saw Luke coming around the corner of the hallway, "Luke, everything's ok."

"Yeah?" Luke said with a smile as he approached his wife.

She was eager to report, "Yeah. They're going to keep him over night but…but he's going to be fine." The sudden lull in activity overwhelmed Lorelai and she broke down to cry on her husband's shoulder as she automatically hugged him.

"Hey. It's okay; he's going be fine, like you said." Obviously, Lorelai had been strong for so long, she couldn't keep it inside any more. "See here's where the guy is supposed to give the girl his handkerchief but I don't have one...and plus I find the practice a little revolting so...forgive me."

"No, I'm ok," as she composed herself again.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she sniffled a few more times, "God, this isn't how this night was supposed to end."

"I know, we never see it coming."

Lorelai hugged Luke tightly again, "You saved him."

"It's not like I gave him CPR or anything."

Emily was came out of the room, when she saw them a few yards down the hallway, she slowed her movements, moving closer the hear their conversation, but not wanting to startle them.

Lorelai pawed at Luke's chest, "Close enough, you were calm, you knew exactly what to do… more than the rest of us; thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke hugged Lorelai again, and she squeezed on him. He said into her hair, "In a way… I saw … my dad all over again. You know, if only there was a way I could have saved him."

Lorelai tried to sooth, "Hey, that wasn't your fault. I mean, he had cancer, it was his time, and it ended his suffering."

Emily's mouth gaped.

"Yeah, I guess. I just miss him."

Lorelai stroked her husband's cheek, "I know, baby," hugged her husband again, "I'm going to some coffee, there has to be one machine not busted in this joint, that is, if that's okay," Lorelai bit her lip, hoping for approval on her strict diet.

"You've had a rough week," Luke grinned, thinking of the aftermath of Rory's dance, and the excitement of the night, "One step ahead of you, as always," he smiled handing her a mug.

Seeing the mug for the first time, she exclaimed, "Ah, where'd you get that?"

"Nurse's lounge."

Lorelai gave him a look.

"What? You're not the only one who can flirt."

"Inadvertently," Lorelai defended, "I'm just nice, it's not my fault they all take it the wrong way…"

"The door to the lounge was open," Luke eased.

"Well, Thank you," Lorelai took an eager sip and immediately winced.

"Too hot?" Luke asked.

Lorelai shook her head "no" as she forced herself to swallow, "Ugh."

"Bad?" her husband asked.

"If their ability to make coffee is any sign of their nursing skills, we have to transfer my father immediately. I can't drink this."

"Sorry, it's all we have right now. They may have some tea in the cafeteria."

With a pursed mouth, wishing to get the taste out of her mouth, Lorelai considered, "I could go for some tea."

"Really?" Luke smiled a bit surprised.

"Yeah," Lorelai shrugged a shoulder, "Rory made it for me a few weeks ago, she's right, it's like a happy peppermint stick."

"Ok, then." Luke smiled.

"As long as you put enough honey in it, of course," Lorelai quantified.

"Of course," Luke nodded.

Rory came out from Richard's room, not seeing Emily frozen in the hallway, watching Luke and Lorelai. Rory headed straight for her folks, "Hey! He's going to be fine."

Luke smiled at his kind caring daughter, "Yeah. I think it was those financial papers that really did the trick."

Rory hugged both her parents; happy that they were okay, dreading if something ever happened to her perfect family.

"Hey, how about getting some peppermint tea with your mom?"

"Okay, I've been reading aloud so much I think I can use it," Rory smiled. The Danes dames walked down the hall, with a motherly arm around her daughter.

Luke sank and sat in a set of chairs outside of Richard's room, Luke put the bad coffee mug on a side table that had magazines scattered on it. Luke looked over at his mother-in-law, and noticed Emily lost in her own thoughts playing with Richard's tie.

Emily briefly smiled at Luke, "If you don't mind, I think I need to just…"

"Oh, sure. Sit, please. How is he?"

"Oh, you know he's stubborn," she kept playing with Richard's tie, thinking of her silly insistence to go first.

_Runs in the family, _Luke nodded politely, "It's a nice tie."

"It's Brooks Brothers."

"Ah."

"It was bothering him tonight. I told him not to loosen it. I wanted him to look nice for our guests, so he didn't…. And well, you loosened it when he was… on the floor…" Emily's breath hitched again. Luke was a little unsettled; he had enough to deal with comforting his wife and daughter, now his mother-in-law was going to cry on his shoulder, too. It was odd because they had never had a very good relationship. Emily sighed, "I just haven't been able to put it down yet, I must sound crazy."

Luke shrugged, "Not really, I've kept my father's entire store just the way he left it."

"Really?" Emily had never lowered herself to set foot in Luke's establishment.

"Well, I turned it into a diner, but I kept all his stuff on the walls, his pictures in the office, even the 'Hardware' sign' out front. Just the same."

"I'm sure he would've appreciated having his life's work being honored like that."

Luke shook his head, "He would've called me a damn fool."

"Oh, well. Richard is a very good man. He always did the right thing for his family."

"I know, that's what I've seen."

"Thank you Luke for … well for what you did."

"It wasn't much, really."

"Luke I'm trying to pay you a compliment, will you please take it."

"Um sure; you're welcome, Mrs. Gilmore."

"You know, after everything tonight, I think you should start calling me… Emily."

"All right, Emily."

Lorelai came back with Rory "I can't believe all the machines are broken! Not even Tea!" Suddenly seeing that Emily was smiling at her husband, "Hey, hey, I don't think I like my mother putting the moves on my husband."

Luke winced, "Aw jeez," the quickly apologized, "Sorry…"

"It's quite alright. Really, Lorelai who do you think I am, Mrs. Robinson…"

Lorelai was taken aback, "Good one, Mom!"

"Anything else I can do?" Luke asked his wife.

"Could you take Rory home?"

"What about you?"

"I just want to stick around for a while longer and make sure everything's settled you know. You take her and I'll…um…" Lorelai tried to figure out what she could do since they only had one car in Hartford.

Luke suggested, "…You call me on my cell phone when you want me to pick you up. Okay?"

"I will. Thank you, baby," Lorelai kissed her husband with her hands on his chest.

"Mom, I'll stay too," Rory offered.

"No, go, call…" Lorelai was going to say Dean, but with Emily right there it would be hard to mention Narcolepsy boy or a boy at all. "Call… Lane!"

"Lane?" Rory's brow furrowed.

"You know Lane," Lorelai said with special emphasis, then smiled at her mother. "You were telling me in the bathroom she was going to get a haircut… with BANGS."

Suddenly the code words made sense, "Oh Right Lane and her hair cut."

Luke helpful as ever, "it's after nine; Mrs. Kim won't let her take any calls."

"Oh, well then you'll have to describe the haircut to your dad, Rory. You know what she was planning on getting."

_Why would I care about Lane's haircut;_ Luke then realized they must have been talking in code because of Emily's presence. If they were talking in code, it must have been Dean they were… _Oh Bangs, I get it_; sometimes he was a little slower, but he usually caught up to the Danes dames way of thinking. Luke grinned that apparently, mother and daughter had a heart to heart about Narcolepsy boy, too.

Rory smiled, "Tell Grandpa I'll come back tomorrow."

"Ok, I will," Lorelai hugged her daughter and kissed her husband once again.

Luke and Rory walked down the hall together, Rory looped her arm in her father's while Luke escorted her, or rather the other way around since Rory was the one telling her dad when it was safe to look down the hallway.

"That's quite a man you have there," Emily commended.

"That's the consensus, high time you noticed," Lorelai nudged her mother, "If Daddy's sleeping… you want to go to the cafeteria? I need real coffee or tea, or something."

"Why not?" Emily smiled.

777777777777777777777777777

On the car ride home, Luke and Rory were understandably quiet. At a stop light Luke looked over at his daughter, "You okay?"

"Mm hmm," Rory nodded, "It's just seeing him like that…"

"Yeah, I know," it had brought back a few memories of the final days of Luke's father, William.

Rory looked back at her father. He really did know, he had to deal with months of hospital visits with his own father until Grandpa William…passed. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, hon."

"Would you…do me a favor?"

"Sure." Figuring it was something to do with Dean. Like be outside the house so she could talk to him privately, or something.

"Would you…go to the doctor?"

"What?" Luke turned to look at her.

"For a checkup?" Rory clarified.

"Rory, I went a few months ago."

"Yeah, but that was just a 'hey, my wife and I may have a baby' visit. He patted you on the back and sent you on your way. Did he actually run any tests?"

"Rory, you weren't there," Luke really didn't want to give Rory the inside scoop on the "turn-and-cough" ordeal he had to go through when a man visited the doctor.

"I'm not just talking about if you and mom can have a baby. What about blood pressure? You get so riled up with Taylor. What about cancer? Grandpa William died…"

"Rory, your Grandpa smoked for years before he got sick…"

"What about all the crap mom makes you eat? Your heart? Your lungs? Your liver?"

"…I take care of myself…"

"I'm scared…" Rory implored.

"I'm fine…" Luke assured.

"So was Grandpa! One minute he's barking about that guy and European prostitutes, the next he was flat on his back."

"Rory…"

"Promise me you'll go! I don't want a repeat of tonight with you as the star!"

Luke saw the fear and worry in Rory's eyes, she wasn't suggesting it to be a bother or a nag; she was concerned, her blue eyes shined with love for Luke, so he agreed, "Alright, your mom and I have an appointment together in January but… I'll get a check up on my own with my doctor, okay? I promise."

"Head to toe?" Rory challenged.

"Head to toe."

"Thank you," Rory leaned over the seat and kissed her daddy's cheek. The light turned green and they were on continued on their way home.

"Make sure you use those puppy dog eyes on your mother, too."

"Deal."

77777777777777777777777777777

Luke had only meant to "rest his eyes" during the commercial break of Sports Center, but it was obvious from the shrilling on the end table, he had fallen asleep on the couch. After clearing his throat, and assessing his surroundings, he recognized the sound as his cell phone ringtone that Lorelai has set. He reached toward the annoying noise, and at a quarter past midnight Luke answered the phone, "Yeah, I'm on my way." Lorelai was ready to be picked up from the hospital.

Luke had offered to take Emily home as well, but she had insisted on staying with Richard.

When Luke and Lorelai got home, his wife was automatic pilot, off with her coat, her keys in her designated bowl with her purse on the foyer table, shoes kicked off and up the stairs. As soon as they got in their bedroom together, Lorelai turned on a dime and hugged Luke. She seemed overrun with emotions and Luke didn't know what to do, "Lorelai?"

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai started to cry again, "I just keep thinking if you weren't there, what could have happened…"

"Well, I was there, everything is all right, it wasn't that serious," Luke soothed.

"…But seeing what my mother had to go through, the worry, the not knowing… what if… what if something happens to us?" Lorelai looked up with watery eyes.

"What?"

"To you or me, I mean you constantly point out my horrible eating habits… what if I have a heart attack at 33 and die, leaving you and Rory alone…what if we never have a baby…"

Luke had to smile at how mother and daughter were worried about the same thing, back in sync again, "Lorelai nothing is going to happen," Luke insisted having already eased Rory's concerns.

"How do you know?" she whimpered. "My father was fine, and then boom, he collapsed in the kitchen."

"Lorelai, I take good care of myself, and I'm taking care of you, if I may be so bold. We are going to have a long life together, whether you like it or not."

"Yeah?" she looked up at him hopefully.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me, remember," Luke reassured, showing her his wedding ring, "We're going to have babies, and send Rory to college, and then send the babies to college and have graduations and weddings and grandchildren…"

"Let's see if we can have one first, before you plan all the rest but…" Lorelai sniffled with a smile, "…you make that sound really good," she whispered.

"Well, I first heard it from you, you know."

"Luke,"

"Yeah?"

Their eyes met, and they kissed; small pecks at first, then deeper and deeper. Easing Lorelai back onto the bed, things could have gone much further, but Lorelai stopped their progress.

"Luke, I'm sorry… I can't…"

Luke figured it was too good to be true, that their previous plans would still hold after the ordeal they had just been through, "I understand. Its fine."

"Can you just… hold me tonight…" Lorelai asked with her big, blue, expectant eyes.

"Always…" Luke kissed her forehead.

They changed into the bare essentials for sleep, slipped under the covers and into each other's arms, thankful that they didn't have to be alone during this emotional time.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777****"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

**NOTES:  
Honestly, I really don't like the title I picked. It doesn't feel right, so submit BETTER title suggestions with your REVIEWS!!! WOO HOO****"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	30. A Battle of Wills

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (so if it sucks I aplogize in advance)**

**A/N: ****Dialogue borrowed from 01.10 - Forgiveness and Stuff written by John Stephens /directed by Bethany Rooney**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 30  
A Battle of Wills **

Luke slowly opened his eyes, he could tell it was morning by the sheer brightness of the light streaming in through the windows. Luke lifted his head to check on his wife beside him, she was still sound asleep, probably spent from the emotional roller coaster with her father's hospital visit.

Luke silently, gently rolled away from her to let her sleep, quietly eased himself off of the mattress, and went to check on Rory. Luke popped his head into Rory's door, smiling at his snoozing daughter, as her left arm hung over the side of her bed, knuckles grazing the hardwood floor. Luke closed her door quietly, allowing her to sleep too, then he noted it was only eight-fifteen, sleeping in for Luke's schedule, not bad for a Saturday, but he knew his girls would probably sleep another hour or two, after all Saturday was a "lazy day", and Sunday was a "really lazy day".

Since Luke was usually an early riser, he kept to his normal early morning routine when he didn't have to open the diner; he read a bit of the newspaper for the scores he missed since he fell asleep during Sports Center, and decided to make pancakes for the girls, to coax them out of bed with their aroma. He started with the coffee machine, then moved on to breaking eggs and mixing flour for the batter. With Rory's room just off the kitchen, it didn't take long for her to emerge, with her eyes squinting and a blanket as a cape. "Daddy?"

"Morning, how are you?"

Rory simply shuffled over to her dad and hugged him, to which Luke smiled broadly, and embraced his girl.

"I'm exhausted!," Rory yawned.

"Yeah, the emotional pendulum takes it out of you."

Rory released her father so he could continue to make the pancakes, the ultimate comfort food.

"I didn't mean to sleep in so long," Rory threw herself into a chair at the kitchen table.

"Rory, it's eight-thirty, you're already beating your Saturday morning record."

"Still, I wanted to get up early to go back to the hospital and see him. Do you think he's okay?" Pulling her feet up on to the chair so she was sitting like a little ball.

"Of course, your Grandmother is there to make sure he gets the best care. We'll go up this afternoon, okay?" pouring a ladle full of batter into the sizzling pan.

"Did Mom come home?"

"Yeah, I went and picked her up after midnight."

"Did Grandma get home okay?"

"No, she wanted to stay with your Grandpa."

"Good, good that he wasn't alone in that room, you know," Rory played with the edge of her blanket.

"Yeah, I know," Luke sighed, recalling how he hated to leave his dad alone in the hospital room, even if William had been asleep; Luke feared his dad would wake up thinking his only son didn't care if he wasn't there. Naturally, Luke's fears were misplaced, William understood that Luke had to leave from time to time to run the Hardware Store, even though it was already failing. Luke had been practically a kid and didn't know anything about running a business on his own. Of course there was the even worse fear that his father, William, wouldn't wake up at all, which eventually did happen.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to flip those."

Luke looked down at the smoking pan, "Aw Jeez," and Luke did flip to reveal blackened pancakes, "Don't worry, I'll eat those."

"It's okay, now they're creole pancakes," Rory joked, "You okay?"

"I was just thinking about my dad, is all."

"Was that the same hospital?" Rory asked curiously, knowing her father and late Grandpa William had barely been out of the state.

Luke sighed, "yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Luke only shrugged and focused on pancake making.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have whipped cream on my pancakes?"

Luke gave his daughter a playfully hard stare and a wry smile.

"And maybe some... strawberry compote."

"If you want it, you're going to have to make it."

"Okay," Rory stood up, leaving her blanket cap on the chair and got the strawberries from the fridge. She always loved cooking with her dad.

Suddenly, Lorelai appeared brushing her hair back; she was dressed in a casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Lorelai?" Luke blinked twice, that she was up and dressed already on a Saturday.

"Hey, wow, you're making breakfast," his wife observed, placing the bursh on the counter and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail.

"I always make breakfast, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Going to see my dad," Lorelai said.

"Did you even shower?" Luke asked.

"Deodorant," Lorelai said as she became focused on trying to put on a temperamental bracelet with a tiny clasp, then gave up on it to leave it on the counter with her brush; _Dad isn't going to care if I'm wearing trinkets! He'll care that I am there!_

Rory stepped in and took over the bracelet to clasp it to her mother's wrist, "Wait for us, we'll have breakfast then go together."

"That's sweet, but I really just want to get there. Mom probably needs a break. Come up later when you two are ready, okay?"

"Lorelai, you have to eat," Luke insisted.

"Not Hungry," She had started to feel nauseous during the whole ordeal, and she wasn't sure feeding the queasy feeling was the best idea.

"Lorelai..." Luke knew better.

"I'll get something there," Lorelai shrugged.

Luke countered, "Need I remind you of the monologue on hospital food from when you broke your leg?"

"No, you needn't."

"What about coffee? It's still brewing..."

"No time. I just...really want to get there. Besides I'm still scarred from that nurse's lounge brew; I maybe scarred for life," Lorelai's entire body shuttered. Lorelai hugged Rory, and kissed Luke, "Come up as soon as you can."

Luke called after her, "Lorelai, two cars..." but she was already out the door and father and daughter heard the front door close.

Rory then told her father, "I don't need strawberry compote, I just want to get there, too."

77777777777777777777777777777

"Michel, I'm not arguing with you any more," Lorelai said into her cell phone, approaching the entrance of the hospital, "I won't be in today, ... because my father is in the hospital and I have to... The staff meeting isn't for two days..." rolling her eyes, "We'll what are your ideas, we'll go over them now, quickly..." She said impatiently, "We'll give me a preview something to think about, mull over before I give a final decision... Well, I'm sorry that you worked hard on a presentation that I didn't ask you to do, I wasn't expecting my father to collapse at dinner... He was not drunk!! It was a heart attack!! No, Look, now we're done! Your little ideas will wait until next month, okay!! Bye" Lorelai hung up the phone, wanting to throw it at Michel's head, but since he was in Stars Hollow and she would then be without her phone, her communication link to the rest of her family, she just clutched it tightly, putting a lid on her frustrations, and tossed it into her purse.

Lorelai headed up to her father's room finding her mother talking to a nurse in the hallway.

"My husband just had a heart attack and you are giving him bacon and eggs!!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, it's what he checked off on his menu card."

"We'll why don't you listen to the doctor's orders!! Tell me, would you give a pyromaniac a book of matches just because he wanted them?"

"Well, no, of course not..." the nurse tried to defend herself.

"Then take this away and get my husband a proper breakfast for his condition!!" Emily hollered

"Morning mom," Lorelai greeted, slightly amused by Emily's typical display. Though in a way it was sweet, in her own way it merely showed just how much Emily cared about the health of her husband.

Emily turned and saw Lorelai, "You're here already?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Lorelai frowned, nothing she could do was ever right in the eyes of her mother.

"No, its fine, it's just I wasn't expecting you so early."

"Well, I'm here. Luke and Rory will be up later. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, he's still sleeping, a sedative or something. That woman was trying to bring in his breakfast when I saw what was on it I ushered her and her greasy offerings out."

"Well, you know, Luke was making breakfast when I was leaving, maybe he could whip dad up a heart healthy omelet."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to trouble him."

"Mom, if there is one thing Luke is he's a doer, he will be glad he could help in some way."

"We'll, I suppose it would be better than what they are offering. After that cafeteria experience last night, I'm going to have to set up a grant to improve their kitchen. Alright, call Luke, and thank you," Emily nodded, reminding herself to be kinder towards Luke since he had been there to catch Richard, Luke's clear thinking perhaps saving her husband.

"Hey, mom why don't you go home, freshen up that way dad will see his beautiful bride when he wakes up."

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here! He'll think I abandoned him!"

"I'll tell him. I'll wait with him."

Emily appreciated Lorelai's sudden interest in the well being of both of her parents, but declined, "Thank you, but no, I don't even have the car, I rode in the ambulance remember?"

"Well, there are cabs. home is not too far away."

"Lorelai, if it's all the same, I'd rather stay with your father."

Lorelai was going to then offer her Jeep, but merely accepted her mother's decision to remain. "Okay"

Lorelai called Luke and left her request, unfortunately, they were just on their way out the so, Luke agreed to make the breakfast but warned it would delay their arrival slightly. After her call, Lorelai headed back to the room to see her father, and Richard was awake and with the doctor.

"Ah, Good morning Lorelai," Dr. Reynolds greeted, "You're just in time, I was just about to tell your folks that he'll be released this afternoon."

"That's great! Isn't that great??" relief washed over Lorelai, as she stepped closer to her father's side. She had a strange desire to hold her daddy's hand, but she resisted and settled on holding the scary bars on the sides of the hospital bed wishing she had the courage to take her father's warm hand over the cold metal.

"Yes, that's wonderful, thank you Joshua for all you've done," Emily fawned.

"Now Richard, I mean it you need to stick to this exercise regiment and to your new diet."

Richard was already in a fine temper, "How can I stick to a diet when I haven't had breakfast yet! is your grand plan to protect my heart by starving me to death!"

Emily coddled, "Don't worry Richard. Luke is making you something special so you won't have to suffer hospital food."

"Luke?"

"Yes, he and Rory will be here any minute," Emily told the tiny white lie to calm her husband and keep his temper and his heart in check.

"Alright," Richard pouted, like a large child.

"He's just grumpy because he is hungry," Emily explained to Joshua.

"I'm right here Emily! I can hear you! Stop treating me like a child!"

Lorelai offered, "Hey dad, you want me to pick up with the newspapers?"

Richard looked at his daughter as if she had walked in with green hair; "You ...you want to read to me?"

"Well, sure, until your preferred paper reader arrives," Lorelai smiled settling in the seat beside him. "it'll pass the time till breakfast is here."

7777777777777777

With Rory as his guide, Luke and his daughter, made their way through the hospital maze to Richard's room where Lorelai was just finishing up an article.

Rory announced their arrival, "Hey, we're here!" and she went to hug her grandpa in his bed.

Richard had a serene smile on his face that his granddaughter had such a fondness for him. Over her shoulder Richard saw Luke with a Styrofoam container of food. "Luke."

"Richard, I hope you're feeling better, sir."

"Is that my breakfast?" Richard asked eagerly.

Luke chuckled "Yes, sir."

Rory grinned, "It's his famous egg white garden omelet."

"Am I restricted to eating daisies and pansies now?"

"No," Rory explained, pleased to see her Grandpa's dry humor emerge, a sign he was still his old self, "It has peppers and tomatoes, and onions, garlic, topped off with sprinkling of low fat cheese; trust me it's so good, and heart helathy," His granddaughter assured.

Richard dug in to breakfast as Rory resumed her reading duties with latest paper she got from the gift shop in the lobby on their way up. Lorelai let Rory have her seat, and she hugged Luke at the foot of the bed, anxiously counting the minutes until her father was released.

7777777777777777777777777777777

By 4:00 pm, the Gilmores and the Danes were back at the Gilmore manor in Hartford, nearly twenty-four hours from when they had left it in in such haste. All three generations of women were fussing over Richard and his "condition", trying to assist Richard in settling back in the house and it was driving Richard crazy.

Richard finally stood because he could not stand it any longer, "For pity's sake, I'm not an invalid."

Emily countered, "Perhaps not, but told you to take it easy! That includes losing your temper," trying to gently push him down into the chair again.

"He also said I needed to exercise regularly. Maybe I should go for a walk," while Richard loved the three women immensely, he desperately wanted some space from them at that moment, so he could keep on loving them.

"Well, of course not right away," Emily admonished, "Now you need to rest."

Richard finally managed to get to his feet, "Emily, I will rest when I'm tired, I will read when I want to, I will exercise when I'm up for it, and I can go to the bathroom by myself!! But right now I don't want to sit around, buried under blankets with all of you watching me as if I was in a lab to be studied! I will take it easy in my study!" and with that Richard punctuated his statement with a slamming door.

Lorelai smiled, "Well, he seems like his old self."

"I suppose," Emily said eyes on his study door, unable to mask her genuine worry.

"Hey Mom, when do you want to do the gift exchange?"

The words struck Emily as odd, "Gift exchange?"

"Yeah, you know, all of us come over and open our Christmas gifts together, so we can see each other's reactions."

They had never done that before. Usually they opened the gifts separately, at their respective houses. Emily always suspected it was so Lorelai could hide her true feelings about her mother's gifts, but now, given the circumstances, Lorelai seemed almost eager to spend time at her parents' house.

"Well, Christmas isn't for another two weeks, but I suppose we could do it at our next Friday night dinner, before we go to England, that is? That would give your father plenty of time to recover."

"Great!" Lorelai smiled widely to the surprise of her husband and daughter.

"Well, I have to call Trix, she's bound to scold me for not calling her sooner."

"Good luck with that," Lorelai wished, knowing that Emily had as much trouble with her mother-in-law as Lorelai usually did with Emily.

Emily complained, "Oh, I can just hear her now, my son is in the hospital and I'm the last one to know..."

"Hey Mom."

"Yes, Lorelai?"

"Well, considering dad's ... you know, condition, I mean, should he really be traveling to another country?"

"Oh dear, Yes, of course this changes everything. How am I going to explain this to Trix?"

"Well, you could have Dr. Renoylds explain..."

"Yes, of course, thank you Lorelai, I'll call Joshua straight away."

Lorelai turned back to her family, "Well, what now?"

Luke rose from his seat, "I think we should head home, it's almost six now."

"Okay, let's just say goodbye to dad first."

"Okay," her husband smiled.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

For the next few days, Lorelai went to Hartford to see how her father was recovering from his "episode", as Emily started to call it when she recounted the events to her friends; Saturday Lorelai had gone with Luke and Rory to help Richard settle back at home, Sunday, Lorelai went just with Rory after they had been shopping at the Hartford mall to get Richard a really wonderful gift, since Luke had to work at the diner. Monday in the middle of the day, Lorelai went just because she felt like it, and Tuesday afternoon Lorelai was free since her business class was on Christmas break. Lorelai felt stressed, juggling the Inn, her family, and her father's health. Lorelai couldn't explain why she suddenly felt a need to see her father everyday.

Lorelai still felt incredibly anxious, she could have lost her father, she was sad and scared over the fact that someday she would lose Richard for real and for good. Determined that they should mend fences while they still had the chance. Lorelai couldn't explain the shift in her priorities, she just assumed that all daughters had this feeling the first time their fathers had a major medical episode, a sign of their advancing years and increasing frailty. Putting a lid on her tears before she entered the Danes Den. Lorelai wouldn't cry in front of Rory, she had to be positive and strong for her daughter. When she was alone with Luke, then she could cry her eyes out and her husband would hold her and remind her that everything was going to be all right. What would she do without Luke, her rock of support, her lover, her friend, the love of her life.

On the porch, Lorelai swallowed her emotions over the whole thing all over again, purging her thoughts and fears, putting a bright face on for Rory. Upon entering the house, Lorelai could smell that Rory was already cooking. "I'm home."

Rory's cheerful voice drifted around the corner, "HEY, we're having pasta!! how's Grandpa?"

"Home. Taking it easy, declaring that life isn't life unless it includes a steak.

"Poor guy, maybe just once in a while. Like his birthday?"

"Yeah, maybe," Lorelai agreed solemnly, _not at the risk of his life;_ Lorelai harmoniously called out, "Yoo-hoo! Husband, your gorgeous, sparkling wife is home? Where's my kiss?"

"You'll have to yell a little louder, dad is still at the diner," Rory sing song'd mimicking her mother's tone.

"Why is he at the Diner?" Lorelai continued the singing tone.

"Because he needs to run his business?" Rory cooed back.

"Ha ha, according to the schedule he should be home now..."

"Dad just called and Kirk is being difficult!"

"Oh, well that explains it..." Lorelai kept up the impromptu song.

"Can we stop sing-songing now? I feel like I'm in a musical, " Rory asked in a regular speaking tone.

"Sure," then Lorelai saw a huge pile of envelopes on the foyer Table. "Hey, what's all this?"

"What's what?" Rory called back.

"On the table?"

Rory came in and explained, "Oh, that's the mail."

"How long have I been gone?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, since you've been understandably preoccupied with Grandpa, you've forgotten to bring the mail and since Dad and I normally don't do it now... this is the result. I just thought of if when dad asked me where the power bill was yesterday."

"Thanks hon, sorry for neglecting my duties," Lorelai started going through the mail, setting aside the bills for her husband.

"Hey Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I ... called Dean tonight?"

Lorelai focused on her daughter, yet again.

"I mean I haven't talked to him.. since that night, and well, with everything that's going on with grandpa, i mean he's my friend and he should know... right?"

Lorelai smiled, "I suppose so, but only if it's okay with your dad, then it's okay with me."

"Thank you!" Rory hugged her mom.

"You couldn't wait until the New Year's Carnival?"

"Could you wait that long to talk to dad?" Rory teased, focusing on the dinner on the range.

"That's different, he's my husband..." Under a few catalogs and magazines, Lorelai found a big official looking envelop, she was hoping it was either Ed McMahon with a million dollars for her and her family, or some talent scout from Harvard offering an all expense paid tuition for her best and brightest girl. Noting the return address, Lorelai saw it was Nicely and Slaughter: Family Law. Lorelai gasped; maybe it was much worse, maybe it was Christopher's dreaded return, serving her with papers, demanding visitation with Rory now that all the hard work had been done and she was practically a woman out on her own....almost. this was the last thing she needed.

It was a fear Lorelai had kept to herself and in the back of her mind; she prayed the day would never come to pass, but at the same time she was hoping to be mentally prepared in if the worst case scenarios came true.

"Mom? What is it?"

Trying to hide her reaction, Lorelai said quickly, "Nothing, nothing, just some legal stuff for the Inn. Um, I think I'll peruse this, and then have my honey hubby translate it for me later." Lorelai tried to laugh lightly, it didn't sound convincing to her, but Rory shrugged and went back to making dinner. In the furthest corner of the living room, Lorelai sat on the Ches lounge and with a lump in her throat Lorelai tore open the envelope.

Pulling out a mass of papers, held together bay a large binder clip, Lorelai saw a post it on top which read:

_"Dear Luke, __Read over this, I think we've finally got our final copy, but, once again, note any changes we need to make, and we'll sign the real final copy when you can come to the office, and we can always revise it when your additional "heirs" are in the picture Our best to Lorelai and Rory. Mike"_

Lorelai flipped through the pages, words like "bequeath", "probate" and "executor" were repeated over and over again. Lorelai flipped to the front page again trying to figure out why she was holding this document. then another word jumped out at her from the post it note on the front page; Luke.

"Huh," she said to herself, wondering why hadn't Luke told her he had contacted Mike and Paul or what this was all about. She decided she was going to have a serious discussion with Luke about the morbid document she was holding.

Right on cue, Luke came home. "Hey."

Rory announced, "Hey, we're having Rigatoni with Eggplant!! no worries!"

"Thanks," Luke smiled, then upon seeing his wife in the living room, and since dinner was being taken care of, Luke decided to greet his wife. "Hi," and he tired to lean in for a kiss, when Lorelai pulled away staring at him unusually hard.

"What?" Luke obliviously asked.

"_Will_ you kindly explain this?" and Lorelai placed a large document in his hands, and he read the post it note from Mike.

"Um, thanks…" he examined the envelope, "it's opened…" He looked up at Lorelai and Luke could clearly see that she was upset.

"Yeah, it's open…" Lorelai repeated, annoyed that he didn't seem surprised at the document's arrival, but he also seemed miffed that she had seen it.

"You opened my mail…"

"Hey man, we're married; what's yours is mine…"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset"

"Really? because you seem upset..." Luke countered.

Then they both realized Rory had entered the room and was watching them. "Um sorry," Rory apologized, "I wanted to ask dad something, but if you guys are busy..." she alluded hoping they'd clue her in to what happened.

"This sounds like this should be a private discussion…." Luke suggested to his wife.

"Great…" and Lorelai led the way up the stairs..

Rory looked concerned about the sudden fight, her dad had literally just walked through the door, but Luke gave his daughter a reassuring nod before following Lorelai upstairs to their bedroom.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Behind closed doors, Lorelai asked, "So what is this…this... revocable living trust??" quoting the title of the document.

"Living trusts are often used to have assets to be passed to heirs without going through the process of probate," Luke explained.

"What the hell is probate??" Lorelai countered sharply.

Luke explained, "Well, Probate is the legal process of settling the estate of a ...deceased person, specifically resolving all claims and distributing the… decedent's property."

A wave of emotion flashed across Lorelai's face, her suspicions were correct; "This is a Will? You drew up a Will without me?"

"I was going to tell you...?"

"You didn't even talk to me about it!" Lorelai hollered.

"I know, I'm sorry. but what is wrong with making a Will?"

"What's wrong is that my husband is making plans for when he leaves me and is not including me in them!"

"I'm not leaving you! this is just a ... contingency."

"A contingency? Is that what they're calling it these days?" Lorelai yelled.

"Lorelai this is insurance, in case something happens, it will already be taken care of..."

"So you called Mike and Paul?"

"Obviously."

"And they didn't think to call me?" Lorelai pointed to her self.

"I guess they thought I told you already..."

"And they didn't ask if I wanted one too?"

"I guess they figured I would have asked for two if we were drawing up one for you."

Lorelai nodded, her lips tight, "So, what you're leaving me your baseball cards or something?"

"I'm leaving you and Rory everything, the diner to do with what you want, the baseball cards to sell to eBay… whatever you want."

Lorelai combed both hands into her hair, "God, Luke!! I can't deal with this right now! I'm dealing with my father's heart thing, my own health trying to get pregnant, trying to keep it together at work when I feel like crying all the time, and I don't need you dying on me while I'm trying to do all that!"

"I'm not dying on you! This is something that I've put off for a long time, probably because of my own fears about death, okay. I started this months ago but I admit it's arrival now with recent events is poorly timed."

"When?" Lorelai wanted to know just how long she had been out of the loop.

"Claudia's funeral?"

"Who?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Jeez, Claudia, your cousin? Back in October. I made you go to the funeral."

"So some obscure relative made you think 'Gee I better get my estate in order?'"

"It kind of focused my thinking... This is the responsible thing to do, Lorelai; I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Well, what could happen to you? I mean… what's the point of all that health food you eat if it does you no good."

"Lorelai, before you know it I'm going to be forty, then fifty, then so on, when else should I do this? If something happen to me…"

"Like what you drowning in cooking oil at the diner? You never go anywhere, nothing ever happens."

"This isn't funny."

Lorelai was perfectly stern with her husband, "I know, I know it's not funny. Believe me I'm taking this very seriously." After a pause, Lorelai had to ask, "So do you think you might get sick like your dad?"

Luke was stunned, that was dealing from the bottom of the deck; "I don't know, Lorelai…" struggling to find his voice again, "Believe it or not this is me taking care of you even when I'm not here to take care of you."

"Don't talk like that! Do not talk like that!! If my father isn't dying then you aren't dying either!! Okay, that' s it, end of story!!" Lorelai felt the tears prickling up already, she knew she was blowing things out of proportion, but she just couldn't help herself.

Luke was exasperated, "Lorelai, I'm not doing this to hurt you. and I'm not dying tomorrow or next month or even next year, this is a hard thing to do and I just wanted to get it over with. I was just trying to be prepared…okay make plans so you and Rory wouldn't have to worry about anything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner ...it just felt strange...you're so upbeat all the time, I didn't want to upset you with this morbid talk..."

Lorelai couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying, her face strewn up, and tears spilled over, and Luke had to take her in his arms, "Hey, hey, come on now, don't cry; I'm not going anywhere... like I told you the other day, we're going to have a long and wonderful life together."

Lorelai took a deep breath to keep from sobbing and prematurely mourning her husband and father; "I know in some morbid way this is really ....sweet... you wanting to take care of us making sure everything is ...well taken care of from beyond... but ... we can't think about this while we're trying to have a baby... I feel like I just found you... and now you want to leave."

"Believe me, I don't want to leave, but some long far off day that will be unavoidable, a long long long time from now. This is just something I wanted to do. Just in case."

"I know but with all this stuff with my dad... it's too fresh, I just don't want to think about it," she said trying to calm herself down as she clung to him.

"I know, I didn't ask for it to come today, Paul and Mike and I have been talking off and on since October to fill in all the holes, that's why I did it myself, so you wouldn't have to worry or think about it. It would be done. Since we're being honest, I'm going to get a physical soon. Okay, just a check up, nothing is wrong, but Rory asked me to do it; she was very unsettled by seeing your dad in the hospital, vulnerable like that... so she started to worry about me too, since she knows I hate doctors, and on the drive home the other night I agreed to go the Doctor for a general health assessment; for her peace of mind and for yours."

"Good, I think that's good," and she hugged her husband again, unable to explain the emotional roller-coaster she had been on in the last ten minutes.

Husband and wife embraced, and after quietly holding each other for an undetermined amount of time, from Luke's shoulder, Lorelai stated, "Luke...I want one…"

"What?"

"A will, I want my own will. Just in case something … happens... to me."

"Okay… we can call Paul and Mike in the morning; maybe we'll get a two for one deal."

Lorelai, mirthlessly cheered, "Yeah, you know how I love sales. Good, this is good," Lorelai nodded.

"Okay… good," Luke squeezed her again, "Hey, I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I know, I don't know why I got so upset, it's so stupid," wiping her tears away.

"It's not stupid to want your husband around for a long time. I know i want my wife around for a long time."

"Well, you're aren't the norm."

"That's why you married me, I'm not you're average Joe."

"Though you make good 'Joe'" Lorelai smiled. Suddenly, unable to remember the last time she had coffee, maybe that's why she was so tired.

"Come on, let's have dinner?" Luke smiled back, "Rigatoni with Eggplant?"

Luke felt that was amicable resolution to the discussion and Luke was about to leave the embrace and the bedroom to have dinner, but Lorelai wouldn't release him from her arms. "We aren't done."

"Okay?"

"You didn't tell me about this."

"No, I didn't, but we just talked..."

"So to make it up to me…. We're going to have a date night."

Technically Luke didn't do anything wrong, but any excuse to get some quality time to romance his wife, especially since they hadn't seen much alone time since her father went into the hospital, "Okay," he agreed.

"Good," Lorelai gave her husband another long kiss, a small reminder of how much he meant to her. Maybe the date would serve as a penance and an opportunity to get pregnant.

777777777777777777777777777

Things settled down with another peaceful snow, and everything was normal in the Danes home again. Richard's heart episode had melted the cold shoulders from the dance aftermath; The Danes Dames were looking forward to a warm family Christmas.

In Stars Hollow, Luke watched as Lorelai dealt with her father's episode in her own way and he kept a concerned eye on Lorelai. She seemed extremely sensitive to mountains as well as molehills since her father's hospital visit. Since there was nothing really for her to do to aid her father's recover, Lorelai appeared to have a mission to keep busy around the Hollow and the Danes Den, with chores she usually avoided; She'd dust, wash dishes, re-wrapped presents for local friends,actually do her own laundry, then she'd do Luke's laundry, too. One day, Luke caught Lorelai on the couch with all of his socks, when he had to get to work.

Luke came down the stairs with only one sock in hand and his bare feet, "Lorelai? Could you have left me at least one pair?"

"I'm sorry, I was doing laundry and I noticed how many holes you had in your socks, any wonder, with you on your feet all day..." She was actually sewing up all the holes she could find, as she pulled the needed and thread.

Luke was seriously questioning his wife's sanity, mending his socks before she had to go to work? "Lorelai, you don't have to do that, I'll get new socks, I get them in bulk anyway…"

"Can't I do something nice for my husband!" she snapped harshly.

Luke was caught off guard by his sensitive wife's sudden outburst, and he cautiously agreed, "Sure, you can do something nice," he said as if she had a gun.

"I mean you're right, I don't have to be here, I have a Christmas party to plan, guests to check in, gifts to wrap, My dad to worry about, I don't have to do this if it's not going to be appreciated!"

Luke gently posed, "It is appreicated, but ,Um, I just need one sock so I can go to work, Please."

Lorelai sulked in her seat, she immediately knew she had behaved badly, "I'm sorry, Hon, I just… I just need to keep busy. If I'm still, I just keep thinking about my dad and…" She went back to stitching his socks.

Luke could understand that, but with all there was to do at the Inn to prepare for the Christmas guest volume, he was surprised to find her outlet was actually doing house chores, "Okay, well, … if you want I have some shirts missing some buttons…"

Lorelai smiled lamely,"Lay em on me," knowing ever since seeing her father in the hospital she was all over the place. Lorelai still couldn't believe her father almost had a heart attack. She had felt sick during the whole ordeal, nervous, queasy, and exhausted. She thought about her mother; how Emily insisted on "going" before Richard, how she fussed about the hospital to make her husband comfortable. Lorelai wondered what would happen if she was ever faced with such a dilemma in her marriage. If her or Luke somehow tragically lost the other, how would they survive, soldier on without their better half.

Luke cleared his throat, "So um are we still going to the Christmas procession? I mean if you aren't up for it…"

"No, we have to go, its tradition," but Lorelai was void of any usual joy she found in the event. It was another task, a chore, another thing on a list that needed to be done and then checked off so the year could roll over. Luke knew her mind kept drifting back to Hartford.

"You sure you're okay? You've been going to Hartford a lot lately."

"Yes, I'm fine," Lorelai said annoyed again, "dad's going to be fine. I just have to keep telling myself that."

Hoping to give her some good news, "Um our doctor's appointment is the 2nd, Dr. Alberta said she may be able to recommend a specialist… if we need it."

"Good. Maybe we can get some answers," Lorelai was still focused on her needle and thread.

"Yeah, answers," Luke agreed. Luke knew Lorelai had a lot on her mind, going to and from Hartford to see her dad, checking in the increased volume of guests at the Inn for their Christmas visits. Luke noted the changes in his wife the past week, sometimes she wasn't much for cuddling, she was in her own head, focused on her father, snapping at Luke over socks, and not even mentioning when she would be ready to resume their trials for a baby. All they could do was wait for their appointment with Dr. Alberta.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The next day when Lorelai came home from work, Luke decided to surprise her.

"Honey, I'm home," Lorelai said dully, again missing her usual exuberance and energy, running back and forth to Hartford, with all she had to do at the Inn was taking its toll. She tossed her keys carelessly onto the foyer table, missing her usual bowl, as she went through the mail, "Why do I always get the mail? I mean when did this rule come into effect," she grumbled, "I mean you pay the bills, it just makes sense for you to be the one to go through..." Luke came to her and kissed her sweetly, "Hm, hey," she enjoyed his affection pecking at his lips over and over.

"Come with me," he said as he took her hand and led her upstairs.

Lorelai had to giggle, "Luke, I love the take charge you, but I just got home." Lorelai followed him, holding his hand, but they didn't head to the bedroom as she expected; Luke took her into the bathroom, where he had drawn her a bath and placed scented candles around for her. "Luke?"

"I got your candles here, your favorite bubble bath and some of those bath fizzy balls you like."

"Why?"

"I thought you needed some down time. For yourself, you've been busy at the Inn prepping for Christmas and back to Hartford for your father, you need to decompress, take a break for yourself. We aren't going to get a baby if you don't take care of yourself."

"Well, you want to join me?" she teased fingering the buttons of his flannel, "That could help us get a baby."

"Rory is downstairs. Any other time I would, but this time is for you. Let me commend you for being there for your mom and your dad while he has been on the mend but now you've got to step back and let them get in to their own routine again."

"I just... I don't want him to think that I don't care."

"Lorelai, he'll understand. and he's going to be fine."

She stroked Luke's cheek, "Thank you for always taking care of me."

"Well someone has to do it. Just soak, clear your head, reenter the house. Enjoy doing nothing for a little while. Dinner will be ready whenever you are ready." Luke kissed her hands and left her to enjoy her mini spa time.

As Lorelai undressed she knew she was the luckiest woman in the world, with a man like Luke to come home to.

**777777777777777777777****"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**7777777777777777777777777777777777777

**NOTES:  
Honestly, I really don't like the title I picked. It doesn't feel right, so submit BETTER title suggestions with your REVIEWS!!! WOO HOO****"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	31. Blissfully Nauseated

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME with a Cameo by Jenn!**

**A/N: This chapter is Dedicated to the fans who Stuck it out and are still reading this story, this is your reward, but by no means the end, it is only the begining... i've got 6 and half more seasons to rewrite lol.**

ON A SPECIAL NOTE: Happy Father's Day to all the Fathers, including Luke Danes, where ever you are in the fictional/television ether, and to My own Daddy who said " you know hon, you have a way with words; you should develop that talent!"

Thanks DADDO!! and I hope you like your presents!! (SEE PLURAL!)

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 31  
Blissfully Nauseated **

The next morning, Lorelai truly felt refreshed and recharged. She felt better than she had in a week, and thought about her wonderful husband's gesture last night; Drawing a bath for her. The warm water had worked it's magic, and relaxed Lorelai after all she had been through in the last week. After a light dinner with her husband and daughter, Lorelai crawled in to bed and she immediately fell asleep.

Luke knew exactly what she exactly needed, he had given her time to herself, but at that moment, while staring at his empty side of the bed, Lorelai missed her thoughtful husband. She could hear the pans from the kitchen and she decided she wanted to take advantage of Rory sleeping in, and maybe work on their baby project. .

Lorelai thanked her lucky stars again for giving her such a wonderful man. She entered the kitchen and smiled at Luke, already making her breakfast. She noticed over her shoulder that Rory's door was wide open and the room was empty, signaling that Rory must have gotten up early, and since the teen wasn't in the kitchen or in the living room, that meant that husband and wife had the entire house to themselves, a thought Lorelai relished, while raising an eyebrow thinking of all the delightful ways she wanted to thank her husband for being himself.

"Morning," Luke smiled when he noticed his wife watching him, and went over to kiss her; "Heard you coming down the stairs …and ...first cup of the day…" and Luke was ready to hand his wife her daily cup of poison. He knew she has had a rough time of late, and one cup wasn't going to hurt their chances of a baby, provided he made her eat healthy for the next month.

"Oh God, what is that smell…?" Lorelai wrinkled up her nose and complained as the odor filled her lungs, sufficiently ruining what had been a beautiful morning.

"It's coffee…" Luke shrugged, offering to hand the mug off to her again.

"That can't be coffee," Lorelai frowned, "I am Cathy Coffee, I've brewed gallons upon gallons of coffee, I've consumed gallons upon gallons of coffee, and that sir is not coffee," then Lorelai's stomach did the most awful flip.

Appreciating her cultural reference, Luke held up the mug to her nose, and assured, "Its coffee."

"Oh God," her stomach did another flip as she backed away, "Get that away from me," Lorelai pushed the disgusting mug away and backed a safe distance away from her husband, rounding the kitchen table.

Luke was now in chase of his wife, "Don't tell me I've finally gotten through that stubborn, thick head of yours," then Luke noticed his wife looked paler than normal.

Starting her second lap around the table, pulling out a chair to delay her husband's pursuit, Lorelai insisted, "I'm not drinking that…" pressing her hand to stomach, hoping she would physically get a hold of her stomach to keep it from squirming, and continuing her retreat from the gross mug her husband was offering.

"You've got to be kidding. You're turning down coffee?" Luke still stepped toward her with the mug, moving the chair obstacle out of the way.

"I'm turning down a mug that smells like burnt poo…" pushing the mug away again, pinching her nose, beginning yet a thrid lap around the table.

"What are you talking about? I made it the way I've always made it…I even added nutmeg because you said you liked it that way..." he offered the cup to her again.

They had come full circle thrice and were by the kitchen entrance again, "Oh God …" Lorelai felt her stomach lurch again. It was the smell, that disgusting, awful smell, "Luke? I'm gonna…" Lorelai was desperate to keep it together till she could get to the bathroom, "I'm gonna…" and Lorelai turned on her heel and ran to the bathroom just off the kitchen to save herself or her husband from having to clean up the mess.

"Lorelai?" Luke put down the offending mug to follow Lorelai again. As Luke came to the doorway of the bathroom, he could hear her retching just around the corner, and despite his own discomfort levels about other people's bodily functions, he wanted to be there for his wife, so the loyal husband entered the bathroom wearing a wince.

When Lorelai had finally finished emptying last night's contents of her stomach, she weakly collapsed to rest against the cold tile by the window, and found warmth and comfort in her husband's arms, who was now sitting on the floor beside her.

"Feel better?" Luke asked lamely, stroking her long hair.

Lorelai groaned, "No!"

"See, I told you, you're no good to anyone if you don't take care of yourself," kissing her forehead, figuring Lorelai had made herself sick over her father and the demands from work. All he could do was hold her to comfort her.

"Oh man…" Lorelai was clinging to Luke, on the floor wearing only a short night gown. Instantly she hated how her butt was already getting cold like a butterball turkey, and she was convinced she couldn't steal enough of her husband's heat, "I haven't felt this bad since…" then it hit her, Lorelai sat up right and met Luke's concerned eyes, "Luke," Lorelai started to smile.

"What?"

"We did it."

"Did what?"

"We did it!! We finally did it.."

"I'm gonna need more here."

"I'm eating for two…" Lorelai gushed.

"You always eat for three," Luke said dryly. " Is that why you threw up? You ate too much?"

Lorelai became frustrated at his inability to understand, "Luke! I'm in the family way, I'm knocked up, I have a bun in the oven, my room has been rented, I'm on the nest, George Bailey lassos stork!! I'm pregnant, I'm finally pregnant," Lorelai was practically bouncing in place on the tile floor as she hugged her husband.

"What?"

Lorelai pulled back, "When was my last period?" she suddenly asked herself, trying to do math in her head.

"Are you sure?" Luke knew they had false alarms in their past.

Her happy eyes met his shocked face, "The whole cravings and aversions… your baby has an aversion to coffee…" suddenly her bright face fell, realizing what that meant for her eating habits for the next few months, Lorelai looked down to scold her stomach… "Oh, now, that's just not fair!!"

"You're pregnant?" Luke asked again, unable to believe it.

"I'm pregnant… Oh God, finally," Lorelai wanted to kiss her husband but stopped herself, "…I would kiss you but you know…" _I just puked_…

Luke understood, "I'll take a rain check."

"And I'll brush my teeth." Luke helped her off the floor, and Lorelai threw her arms around her husband, "I can't wait to tell Rory! Oh, I should take a test first…Oh! Get me some water, lots of water, so I'll have to pee." Lorelai bounded upstairs full of excitement to brush her teeth and Luke smiled as, in a daze, he went to dispose of the contents of the coffee pot that smelled like "poo".

Before she entered the upstairs bathroom Luke heard Lorelai ask herself, "Oh No! How are we gonna tell my mother?"

77777777777777777777777777

After Lorelai had brushed her teeth in the upstairs bathroom and drinking quite a few glasses of water, Lorelai took one of her stockpiled pregnancy tests just to be sure. As Luke was disposing of the offending coffee, Lorelai anxiously waited for result. When Luke came up to check on her; Lorelai was sitting on the side of the tub, biting her thumbnail.

"Stop that," Luke admonished, and pulled her hand away from her mouth and held it.

"Luke ... I hope this is real. I hope I'm not dreaming," squeezing his arm with her free hand.

"Me too."

They held hands until the recommended time had passed. Then Lorelai stood and checked the stick by the sink; the strip had turned pink.

"Well?" Luke asked

Lorelai turned, "It's positive!" and she lunged at her husband to hug him.

Luke held her as close and as tight as he could, that is with out hurting their long desired child inside his mother. Luke was so happy, he had to kiss Lorelai and she gladly reciprocated. Months of trying, hoping and praying, had finally paid off. Lorelai felt like crying again, "Oh Man, I want to take another one, just in case!!"

As Lorelai took another, Luke opened the windows in the kitchen to vent the coffee smell out of the house, despite it being midwinter, and the stick turned turned pink again.

Lorelai went down stairs to tell her husband again, "I'm still pregnant."

"Well, I'm still happy."

Lorelai was so excited, bouncing in place, "I'm going to take another one!"

"You do realize the definition of insanity is repeating the same behavior expecting different results."

"I know! but I just love that moment when it changes and says congratulations, you're having a baby!"

"Lorelai, you do realize we're only getting one baby."

"Unless it's twins," Lorelai countered, from the first landing of the staircase.

Luke's eyes bugged out, "How do we know it will be twins?"

"We'll have to wait for the doctor to tell us, like during our first or second sonogram," Lorelai casually explained.

Luke merely blinked at the idea of two babies at once, could they be so lucky?

"Relax Luke, whatever we get, we'll handle it."

"Go take your test again," Luke encouraged and lorelai leaned over the banister to kiss her husband.

_Third time's a charm_, and Lorelai bit her lip waiting for the third test to change, not surprising, but it went pink again.

Lorelai came downstairs beaming, but then "I'm still pregant and ...Ugh, the house still smells," the offending odor the only thing spoiling her happy news.

Luke grabbed her coat from the foyer table, "Here, we'll go outside and let the house air out a bit."

Bundled up with their jackets and they went outside to breathe some fresh snowy winter air. Lorelai sat on the porch bench with her husband, who had his arm around her keeping her warm, both still absorbing their news.

"Hey, we should go out… you know celebrate, you, Rory, and me," Luke happily suggested.

"I would love that, but let's see how long before I puke again," her stomach still feeling fragile, then Lorelai cautiously asked, "Luke, I know you're excited, but can we keep it quiet for now?"

"What? Why? It finally happened? I'd thought you'd want to shout it from the rooftops, announce it at the next town meeting, arrange a parade with Taylor…which you better take advantage of before I change my mind."

"No," Lorelai giggled at how unusually silly her happy husband was being, "It's just… well …" before Lorelai could explain or voice her sudden fears, she saw Rory coming up the street.

"Mom," Rory saw her parents cuddling on the bench and wondered why they were outside in the middle of winter; "Don't tell me Kirk turned on our AC in winter again…"

"No nothing like that," Lorelai smiled, still excited to tell Rory the news.

"Why is my window open?" Rory asked.

"Well, it's open because…" Lorelai stopped, she saw the cup in her daughter's hand, and suddenly the smell of her daughter's take out coffee drifted toward her, "Oh God…"

"Lorelai?" Luke asked concerned, as Lorelai seemed to instantly change color.

"Don't tell her without me…" Lorelai hurried inside, with her hand near her mouth.

"What's with Mom…?" Rory asked bewildered.

Luke only smiled while taking Rory's coffee out of her hands to put in the trash by the mailbox, with the other grounds he had just thrown out.

"Hey, I just paid for that…"

"You work at the diner; you never have to pay…"

"Still it's wasting coffee… I thought we were conservationists."

"Trust me… please, go check on your mother…" Luke ushered Rory into the house.

Rory went in the house, and heard Lorelai in the downstairs bathroom and had to wince over the retched sound. Lorelai gave a few final coughs from her latest deposit in the porcelain goddess and flushed. "Who knew you could throw up water?" she joked weakly.

"Mom, are you alright?"

"This is so not how I wanted to do this…" Lorelai shook her head, kneeling over the toilet.

"What?"

Lorelai straightened up, while sitting on the floor by the commode, "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You're gonna be a big sister…" Lorelai gave Rory a wide smile.

"Really?" Rory's concern broke into a smile.

Lorelai nodded, "Unfortunately, your sibling is like her father and hates coffee… violently so…" rubbing her stomach.

"What?"

"Sometimes with pregnancy you can have aversions… or cravings… with you, I couldn't get enough apples… with your sibling…well, she seems to hate coffee."

Rory was in disbelief they had been hoping for this for so long and now that it was finally realized, "Well, are you sure… I mean it could be the flu…it could be going around…" knowing they had disappointments before.

At that moment Luke brought in the three positive pregnancy tests, Rory saw the three pink lines, "Oh My God! Congratulations," she knelt down to hug her mom, "Aw Jeez, are you okay? Did I squish anything important? Like the brain or something..."

"No, right now the baby is really small and really well protected…"

"This is just so… AWESOME," Rory lunged up at her father to hug him as well.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he chuckled.

"Well, congratulations, Oh My God," Rory couldn't stop giggling.

Luke helped Lorelai off the floor again, "So we were thinking about letting your mom rest for a bit, but then if she's up for it we were thinking of going to Sniffy's to celebrate."

"Okay! That sounds awesome! We can tell Bud and Masiy. Oh and I can't wait to tell Lane, or Dean, or the whole town!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai quickly said, "Rory, I know you're excited, but we're keeping it between us for now, not telling anyone."

"Not even Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory was surprised.

"Especially not Grandma and Grandpa. Not yet, they have enough to deal with right now."

"Well why? This should be like a Stars Hollow holiday! Everyone will want to know…"

"Rory, please," Lorelai pleaded, "Just for now… keep it on the D.L."

Confused as to why Lorelai would want to keep such happy news to themselves, but she agreed, "Alright."

"Good. I'm gonna go lie down now."

With a simple look daughter silently asked her father why they should keep such happy news to themselves, Luke answered merely with a shrug.

77777777777777777777777777

It was like a dream come true for Luke; his wife was pregnant, and there was no coffee in his house, life was good. When Luke came upstairs again, he brought Lorelai some apple juice he got from a quick run to the store. He couldn't shake the déjà vu feeling from a few years ago when Lorelai thought she was pregnant when they were only dating. He came into their bedroom and this time she beamed as she lay on the bed, casually playing with her hair and rubbing her belly, no doubt anticipating the impending transformation.

"How you feeling?" Luke asked, placing the juice on the nightstand and having a seat beside her.

"Absolutely wonderful," Lorelai smiled, sighing, "Blissfully nauseated… I can't believe it… it finally happened… Oh Luke, we're gonna have a baby," she took his hand almost tearful, since her hormones were playing with her emotions already. Luke figured, that may have been why she felt so out of her mind the past week with her father's ordeal.

Her huge smile was a refreshing change from the fear she felt in July of '96.

"Oh, I've been doing some math," Lorelai said excitedly, "You know to keep my mind off my stomach, and I think I pinpointed when it happened."

"How can you pinpoint it? We haven't been to the doctor."

"My yucky period stuff that you don't like to know about is how, but fine I'll tell you when I think it was…"

"Okay"

"The first snow," Lorelai smiled.

"What?"

"That night we were snowed in in the Hollow. Rory was at my parents' house and we… went to the Dragonfly. The magic snow, our magic Inn gave us our baby."

"Aw Jeez," Luke shook his head, knowing this only advanced her crazy theory and love of magic snow.

"Yes, we conceived our baby while trespassing on private property during magic snow. Oh! Maybe our baby will be a wizard like Harry Potter? You know a muggle-born. Or like a super hero? Like with a super freezing power because of the snow…" Lorelai mused, "Though I really don't like Snowman or Snowwoman as a super hero name. Something that will strike fear in the criminal element, something like ...Frostbite…"

"Or will be part of the criminal element given the illegality of his conception."

"Or hers…"

Luke refocused Lorelai, "Well, I called Dr. Alberta."

"And?"

"The on call doctor said that at the moment they are all booked up, and with the Christmas holiday, we'd have to settle for our appointment on the 2nd."

Lorelai scoffed, "Did you tell them I was already pregnant?"

"I did, but then so are most of her patients. They did say they would call if there were any cancellations any sooner."

"Aw, I bet they say that to all the expectant mothers."

"Well, cheer up, you are pregnant and…I got you something."

"A happy pregnancy gift?" she sat up, "Give me, give me, give me…"

"Don't get too excited…"

Lorelai pulled a bottle out of the bag, "more prenatal vitamins… I don't know what to say"; with a deadpanned smile, pointing to the big bold letters, "Oh look they contain 400 milligrams of folic acid."

"I was there for the juice so…I got more."

"Did anyone see you buy them?"

"Lorelai, we've been buying them for months, we should buy stock in the company. Remember you made me ask Taylor to stock them so you didn't have to make the detour after business class while you were already in Hartford."

"Oh right, that was one of my more mean 'honey dos', wasn't it?"

"… and," Luke suddenly picked up the glass of apple juice.

"Apple juice, for my stomach. You remembered," she touched her heart. She savored a sip, then suddenly gasped, "The apple tarts, that's why they tasted so good this year, remember I told you when I was pregnant with Rory, I craved apples… and now your baby hates coffee… you sir, are a sly one, Luke Danes," Lorelai commented, "working from the inside out, Dirty," after a cheeky grin, she took another sip of the juice.

"Maybe nine months without it you'll finally give it up for good."

"Never," Lorelai scoffed, as she sipped her juice again, hoping it would sooth her savage stomach.

"So how are you really?"

"What? i just told you..."

"I mean last time we were here," gesturing to their sitting position and location, and situation, "I gave you apple juice, like this, you were well, for lack of a better word, petrified about having a baby."

Lorelai reached for him, "Luke, things are so much different now, and I was still really immature back then."

"Says the woman who still pouts like a five-year-old when she doesn't get her way."

Lorelai was absolutely serious, "Hey, I want this. We are married now, we have security."

"Jeez, you sound like your mother."

"Hey!" slapping his arm for the insulting tease, "I told you on our anniversary, I was ready, finally ready for this step and now it's here…it's too late for doubt now mister, we're going to have a baby, and believe me, I'm all in."

Luke gave her a small smile, "Good; I was just … making sure."

Lorelai stroked his cheek, "Well thank you, but you have nothing to worry about, I'm really, really ecstatic about this, really nauseated too, but otherwise ecstatic."

"Then why don't you want to tell people? We've tried so hard to get here..."

"Dirty."

"Lorelai..."

"Luke," in all her research on how to get pregnant, Lorelai had inadvertently learned more than she wanted to know about the darker side of pregnancy; miscarriages. Given her age and the lapse between her pregnancies she had reason to be concerned, but seeing how happy her husband was now that they finally got a positive result, she couldn't burst his bubble so quickly, "Nothing, it's nothing, I'm only glum 'cause well… I can't have coffee, and I'm sick to my stomach."

Luke sighed, he knew that wasn't an answer to his question.

"Speaking of the bathroom… I should… you know…"

"Again?"

"Oh no, I just have to pee. All that water for the tests."

Luke went back downstairs and saw Rory reading at the kitchen table despite her Christmas break from school, eager for an update. She smiled, "How's the patient?"

"In her own words, 'blissfully nauseated'."

"Good, that's good," Rory shifted in her seat and went back to her book.

Luke knew the signs that Rory had something on her mind; "Rory? Do you… need help with anything?"

"Nope, just keeping up with my required reading," she nodded.

"On winter break?"

Rory merely shrugged, "It's Chilton."

"Right, well do you need to talk…about anything?" Luke probed.

"Is it that obvious?" Rory frowned.

"Rory, come on," Luke sat at the table with his daughter, "tell me."

"Well, it's just, I mean I'm happy that Mom's pregnant and all, but well, I'm sort of… jealous…"

Luke cleared his throat, and leaned forward, "Um, Jealous?" trying to understand, hoping his daughter wasn't already thinking about sex.

Realizing what she may have said, and how her father may have taken it, Rory quickly corrected, "Not jealous as in 'oh I wish _I_ was pregnant', just jealous in the sense that … well, you will have what you always wanted, a baby that's yours…and well," Rory felt stupid for bringing it up, "… I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Yours," seeing the strange smile on her father's face, "it's stupid, I know."

Luke sat with her and took his daughter's hand over her book, "You are mine, so says the state, so says you. You had a choice and you picked me. I'm honored that you picked me."

Rory humbly smiled.

"Honestly, sometimes I forget, we've all been together for so long, I can't remember what life was like before the two of you came into my life. I love you, I am your father. When people ask me 'who is that nice girl on the register', I proudly say, 'That's my daughter,' without needing to think about it. There's no need to explain the nuances, it's a simple fact. We are a family, that's all there is to it. And we will all love the baby, but that doesn't mean you are getting replaced, our family is just …growing…we love you and you will always be the first born in this family."

Rory smiled, "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome. And I know you will be a big help to your mom and me with the baby, right?"

"Right. Babysitter whenever you want."

"Come here you," Luke stood up to give his daughter a hug.

"I love you," Rory squeezed Luke.

"I love you, too," Luke kissed the top of Rory's head.

777777777777777

**777777777777777777777****"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**7777777777777777777777777777777777777

See how AWESOME would it have been on the show to make the notorius coffee fiend unable to STAND coffee while she was pregnant!! aw well those people were just not as creative as I was!!

**NOTES:  
Honestly, I really don't like the title I picked. It doesn't feel right, so submit BETTER title suggestions with your REVIEWS!!! WOO HOO****"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	32. Happy Christmas

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (on my own... pretending he's beside me, all alone, i'd walk with him till morning...)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 32  
Happy Christmas**

Friday night, the Danes family traveled to Hartford yet again for their Christmas gift exchange as Lorelai had suggested. Richard was resting comfortably at home, with Emily there to tend to his every need, insisting no maid could do anything she asked properly, so she preferred to do it herself. Richard was eager for the visitors since Emily was treating him like an invalid prisoner and he had been looking forward to The Danes family coming to Friday night dinner and appreciated his daughter's increased trips to see him of late.

In front of the Gilmore manor, Lorelai insisted, as she rang her parent's doorbell. "Remember, not a word," as she tried to suppress her smile. She just couldn't help it; she already had the best Christmas gift of all growing inside of her.

"Mom, We know, we don't know why, but we know," Rory said while carrying the Christmas gifts.

Emily answered the door, "Hello."

"Mom? Are you feeling alright?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Why would you ask such a question? Do I look unwell?" Emily politely challenged.

Lorelai explained her curiosity, "No, it's just because... you're answering the door."

"I fired the maid," Emily sighed, obviously bored with the subject.

No one needed to say "again"; Luke nodded, Rory only smiled, and Lorelai said "Oh, well Merry Christmas to her!"

"Lorelai, it wasn't my choice. She was completely incompetent and couldn't follow simple instructions."

Like wise, no one needed to say "again".

"Well, is the cook still here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, the cook is still here."

"Oh goodie, we're in business, then we can come in," and Lorelai led the Stars Hollow trio to step inside.

Luke took care of the coats, and the girls headed into the living room.

Emily asked, "How are you, Luke?"

Luke looked at his mother-in-law curiously, "Um fine."

"How's the diner?"

"Good. People got to eat."

"Good," and Emily followed the girls into the living room. Luke assumed it was her first step at being nicer to him since "saving the day". Luke hadn't expected it to last beyond the hospital, but if some good could come out of the situation, so be it.

Richard was casually dressed in slacks and a button up shirt and a sweater, without a tie; that's casual for him.

"Merry Christmas,Grandpa," Rory went to hug him.

"Yes, Merry Christmas," Richard, jovial as St. Nick himself, embraced his granddaughter, eager for company besides his wife.

"Daddy," Lorelai smiled, "Merry Christmas," and she too hugged him.

Richard was caught off guard by his daugher being so openly affectionate, but gladly accepted the hug from his only daughter, who had been so attentive to him during her visits the last week, and keeping him from wanting to harm her mother.

"Well, isn't this nice, a wonderful family Christmas," Emily beamed, surveying the seemed so focused on Richard, she was none the wiser that something wonderful had happened to the family.

Lorelai gave Luke a look, signalling to him that he was finally included in that statement.

"I'll call Norman Rockwell," Richard said dryly as he eased into a chair again.

"Can I get anyone anything to drink?"

"Allow me Mrs. Gilmore," Luke offered.

"Why thank you Luke, and please, call me Emily."

"Um okay?" Luke asked confused. Emily went to sit with Richard. Luke nodded and went to the bar, so he could fix Lorelai's non-alcohol drink more discreetly.

"Coke," Rory smiled as she sat down.

"Um, Emily," Luke tested, since he now had permission to call his mother-in-law that, "What can I get for you?"

Emily didn't react to her Son-in-law's new name for her, "White wine please. and since it's Christmas, scotch for Richard." then mouthed, "with lots of ice."

Richard gave an appreciative nod to his wife, as if they had a fight over it before the Danes Family arrived.

Luke delivered the drinks and returned to his wife's side.

"A toast," Emily suggested to her husband.

"We all survived this year, may we survive the next," Richard joked.

"Here, here," Lorelai raised her glass of ginger ale.

Emily scolded, "Richard, Really, must you be so morbid; it's Christmas."

"Well, what is the point of Christmas, we're celebrating the birth of a man who came for the sole purpose to die."

"Look, I got new shoes!" Lorelai said quickly, holding up one of her fee for her parents to see.

"Lorelai!" Emily admonished.

"What? We were heading down the heavy road of religion, soon to be followed by politics. Can we please keep this happy and pleasant?"

"Very well, Rory how's your Christmas break?" Emily asked.

"Well, so far it's been awesome," thinking of her impending sibling, but still having to suppress the secret.

"Really, why is that?" Emily posed the natural follow-up question. Lorelai kept her face as straight as possible, looking at her daughter as if to say, _you got yourself into this mess..._

"Well, I'm able to catch up a bit more with Chilton, but the schedule is not as demanding, I found the perfect gift for my best friend, and ..." Rory didn't want to mention that she would soon be reconciling with her boyfriend as soon as her punishment was over. Emily was surely still sensitive to the Dance fiasco, she was still sensitive about Lorelai's first pregnancy. Granted so far her parents only allowed her and Dean to talk on the phone, no face to face time, as it were, until New Years. "...and it's all been pretty good."

"Excellent," Emily smiled, "Lorelai, how's the Inn?"

The small talk continued until dinner, during which the cook doubled as a server, and she seemed to mutter under her breath over the new double duties.

Lorelai whispered to her husband, "I think there will be a new cook by New Year's." About an hour later in the living room, three generations settled to exchange their gifts.

"Wow, Grandma, thank you!" Rory forced a polite smile over her expensive pen. she knew it was expensive because A) it was heavier than any of her other pens, and B) it was from her grandmother.

"I'm glad you like it," Emily beamed, then turned to Lorelai who was staring indignantly at her, "Close your mouth, Lorelai; You said I couldn't get it for her for her birthday, you said nothing about Christmas."

Emily opened a small box from Lorelai and Luke, "A gift card?"

"Well, yeah, that way you could get exactly what you want... it's the gift of freedom."

"Is that what the clerk told you to say?" Emily set aside the plastic card as if it was toxic waste.

"Well, Mom I didn't want to get you something you would absolutely hate so I thought I would..."

"...put no thought into the gift at all, it's a cop-out just let the recipient do all the work..." Emily complained.

"Now Emily, it's Christmas," Richard admonished, not wanting the two to fall into their usual argumentative pattern when they were actually having a nice family moment.

Lorelai felt the stinging in her eyes, "Excuse me I have to go to the ladies room," and Lorelai hurried upstairs.

Luke saw the tears at the corner of his wife's eyes, and didn't say a word as he followed her up the stairs.

Emily seemed surprised by Lorelai's sudden retreat; usually Lorelai could hold her own, she would sigh, or simply roll her eyes and they would move on to the next topic or jab. Emily wondered if she had truly offended Lorelai and hurt her feelings. "Was it something I said?"

Luke found Lorelai in her old room, "Hey."

"Hey," she sniffled.

"What's going on?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did. She's being like she normally is."

"Oh, sure, to you she's now 'Nicely, nicely, thank you', you saved the day, But to me..." Lorelai scoffed, "In her Miss Manners world, isn't it considered rude to pooh-pooh a gift; shouldn't you smile and nod and say thank you for the gesture...show a little appreciation that you received something other than coal."

"Lorelai..."

"I mean I least I offered a gesture," Lorelai started arguing herself, "I got her something rather than just skip the whole thing entirely, because that would inspire another lecture on etiquette about not giving a gift at all..."

Luke stepped toward her to take her in his arms.

"She doesn't even appreciate..." and Lorelai hugged her husband and let the tears spill out. They just held each other, Luke stroking her hair, letting her cry. Lorelai finally lifted her head, "God, I don't know what's wrong with me.... why that just..set me off," wiping the tears away.

"Lorelai, you're pregnant," Luke whispered. Lorelai blinked a few times, recalling the happy fact, recalling how hormones could mess with one's mind and emotions. "Do you think that's why..."

"That's why you're so sensitive; over your father being in the hospital and now with your mother's criticism."

"Oh no, do you think they suspect?"

"I think you're good," her husband smiled.

"Are you sure? 'cause I don't want them to know yet."

"I know, but maybe you should consider telling them before they find out the wrong way."

"Luke, I'm not ready, I want to be happy about it for myself before my mother has her say about our sex life."

"Aw, jeez," Luke reasoned, "She already knows we've been trying; it won't be that big of a surprise."

"I'm not ready. The last time...was really bad."

Luke wondered if that was the root of Lorelai's hesitation, "This time it's different."

"I know, but... I just can't, not yet."

"Alright. Ready to come back."

"Yeah, I just hope I don't spill the beans," Lorelai sighed.

"Let me do the talking ... for once."

"You can't lie to save your life!"

77777777777777777777777

The next morning back in the Hollow, Lorelai came down the stairs, still absorbing that she was finally pregnant. Absently she stroked her belly and her tiny baby that at the moment was about the size of a grain of rice, as she had read in her many books. for someone so small, he sure had a big effect on her evening with her mother, but she returned to the living room with Luke, continued to open gifts and no one said anything more about it.

Lorelai's happy smile faded when seeing the proud grins on her husband and first-born's faces as she entered the kitchen.

"What?" Lorelai said, wondering what they were up to.

"We thought since we didn't make it to Sniffy's the other night, in congratulations we'd make you a special breakfast," Luke explained pulling out Lorelai's chair inviting her to sit.

"Okay? That is very thoughtful," Lorelai glanced at the range, seeing the work they put into her special breakfast, but still suspicious why they were treating her like a queen when it wasn't her birthday.

"Yeah," her husband nodded, "and since you already eat for two we have plenty, we have pancakes and bacon …"

Rory continued, "Sausages and chocolate milk chock full of vitamins since I made it with Ovaltine and since there is no coffee for you for a while."

"Well, I don't think I could stand the smell at the moment,"comment on her recent aversion to coffee. Lorelai thought they were babying her because of her sensitivity the night before with her mother, and because she was carrying a baby, "So, okay, let me dig in…I'm starved, I don't think I'd last much longer on saltines…" then Rory put a bowl of fruit and lumpy white stuff in front of Lorelai. "What is this?"

Rory explained, "That is the baby's breakfast… my triple berry cottage cheese, with honey..."

Luke added to the table, "Orange juice."

Rory explained, "You have to eat this first, then you get your bacon breakfast…"

Lorelai scoffed, "No fair! I can assure you that the baby will love bacon, we are like one body, one mind on this; he will be my little bacon baby, we can call him 'Piglet', like from Winnie the pooh…his catch phrase will be _'Oh d-d-dear'_"

"I don't recommend the piglet nickname if it's a girl," Rory offered dryly.

Luke bargained, "Lorelai, you've been eating better the last few months anyway. Its not like I'm denying you your favorites outright, although I should. Consider this insurance, the baby eats, gets all the benefits and nutrients first, then you get your breakfast…"

"Well, what if I get full and there is no room for my breakfast…"

"We can only hope," Luke looked to heaven, asking for any favors the powers that be would grant.

Rory continued her father's thought, "When have you ever been full? You eat and eat and eat…"

Lorelai frowned as she dug into the lumpy cottage cheese, winced as she chewed, grimaced as she swallowed and just kept telling herself, it was all for her baby. she just hoped the baby understood the sacrifice the loving mother was taking for their benefit.

77777777777777777777777777777

Unfortunately, after her second breakfast, Lorelai had another bout of nausea, but no puking. When Lorelai was feeling better, she headed out to let Sookie in on the secret.

Sookie was still at her house and broke a mug as she habitually was going to brew coffee for Lorelai's visit, "You're what?"

Lorelai winced at the crash, but had to laugh, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh Lorelai!" Sookie gushed, and started jogging in place with excitement, "Oh honey, put your feet up, do you need a pillow? Oh God, I was gonna make you coffee, Luke's gonna kill me!"

"Its okay Sookie, actually do you have any tea?"

"Tea? You want tea? I thought it was a baby not a brain transplant?"

"Yeah, well it turns out the baby can't stand the smell of coffee. It smells like burnt poo."

"Wow,... why?"

"Well being pregnant there not only cravings, there's aversions and the baby is making me hate my beloved coffee."

"Huh, those Danes genes are prevailing, aren't they?"

"Apparently my husband is determined to dominate me from within."

"Well, sure, tea, I have tea, I have jasmine, hibiscus, rose, mint medley…"

"I think the mint is a safe bet. I have a problem with potpourri being the basis of my tea; Dried flowers floating around in water…yelch."

"Actually hibiscus isn't too bad, and chamomile is nice… So, wow so this is great? How are you going to tell everyone...Oh, can we announce it at the next town meeting!…"

"Sookie, no! I told you because you are my best friend. We're just keeping it to the four of us for now."

"Five."

"What?"

"Well, the baby knows," Sookie giggled.

"We sure, I'm not sure how aware she is…but I really just want to play it safe. I mean, second trimester… we'll let everyone know," _Second trimester I know I'm in the clear._

Sookie made some sort of squeak.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a girl?"

"I don't know, I'm just saying...whatever it is, I want to wait for now."

"Okay; but still, Congratulations!" Sookie gushed.

"Thank you, Sook."

77777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile her "domineering" husband was purging the kitchen with the help of their daughter.

"Everything?" Rory questioned.

"Everything," her father confirmed, "Anything that says high fructose corn syrup. Anything that says enriched flour; it's ridiculous, they bleach the flour, taking any viable nutrients with it, then they put just a little bit back in and call it enriched, it's asinine. Here's an idea just leave it alone to begin with. How much money would they save by eliminating that step, then maybe the food prices would go down…"

"You do realize I can still eat this stuff right?" Luke gave his daughter the evil eye; Rory had to laugh at her father's mini rant, "I don't think mom is going to go for this."

"As long as we are making the food, she will eat whatever we put in front of her; that is your job, my young padawan, making our healthy, all natural ingredients taste good for your mom and your sibling."

Rory smiled at the thought of her young sibling, "You know, Episode One really wasn't that good."

"Hey, George Lucas may not be able to direct actors, but he still managed some memorable, quotable lines that both you and your mom should be able to appreciate."

"Yes, Jedi Master Danes. You're really giving George a lot of slack you know."

Luke sank, "Yeah, I know," twenty years he had waited for a sequel and he had been bitterly disappointed in the theater.

"So how long are you and mom going to wait to tell people the good news."

"Your mom wants to keep it under wraps for now, just until the first trimester is over."

"Well why? This is what we've been waiting for…"

Luke took a deep breath not yet knowing what the hold up was, "She just does okay, and I think we should respect that."

77777777777777777777777777777

That evening was the Christmas procession in the Hollow and naturally the Danes attended. Lorelai clung closely to her husband, to keep warm and because she was serenely beaming with love; enjoying the secret that none of the neighbors around her knew. Resting her head on Luke's left shoulder, she sighed contently watching the "After Mary" with her baby; granted it was a baby doll, still Lorelai knew in a few months, they would have their own bundle of joy.

Lorelai wanted to comment to Rory to say something about Kirk, who was playing a shepherd, scratching his nose with his staff during the performance. However, as she looked at her daughter, she saw that Rory wasn't watching the procession. Following the line of her eyes, Lorelai saw that Rory had been looking off to the left at one Dean Forrester who was about fifty feet away with his family. The teens would look at each other, look away, look at each other again, then look away again; equally hoping and fearing the other would catch them mid glance.

After about five minutes of this bizarre teenage staring contest, Lorelai whispered, "Luke?"

"Hmm?" he looked down at his wife, who with a nod encouraged him to look at Rory. Connecting the dots as Lorelai did, Luke let out a heavy sigh, looked down at his wife again, who silently swayed him for their daughter's benefit.

"Rory," Luke finally said.

"Huh?" Rory came out of her trance, trying to not appear guilty of anything.

"Go on," her father said.

"What?"

Luke nodded his head in Dean's direction, "Go on."

"Really?" looking between both her parents for their permission.

"Hurry, before he changes his mind," Lorelai teased.

Rory walked around behind them and made her way through the crowd to Dean.

Both parents watched the pleasantries, no doubt Rory was commenting on this being his first Christmas procession and explaining the history of the tradition.

After a few minutes, the teens were smiling and holding hands.

"You're a good father," Lorelai smiled up at her husband.

"I wish I felt like one," wishing the pang in his chest would go away, watching his little girl be so friendly with a boy.

"Luke."

"Yeah?" he looked down at Lorelai.

Lorelai whispered very low, so none of the nosey neighbors would hear; "Next year... we'll be here, just like this... only... with a stroller."

That brought a smile to Luke's face and he leaned down and kissed his wife, not caring if anyone saw. The sounds of the procession and crowd seemed to fade away into a happy silence that only they shared as they kissed.

Their baby was on the way.

**777777777777777777777****"That was all God given Talent" - Thank you Luke**7777777777777777777777777777777777777

**NOTES:  
****"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	33. The M Word

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thinkg I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 33**  
**The "M" Word**

Over Christmas week in Stars Hollow, more gifts were exchanged with friends and neighbors. On Christmas morn, in the Danes living room, Rory exclaimed, "Sabatini, Thanks Dad." "That's a first edition, I'll have you know," Luke teased.

Lorelai enjoyed watching Rory's hug to Luke over a book, imagining their baby in a few years saying the same thing over a new toy. Lorelai's morning sickness kept her from protesting to their annual Christmas screening of _Stalag 17_, since it had become part of their Christmas movie-a-thon. Lorelai merely cuddled with Luke on the couch, and fell asleep on her husband while Luke and Rory enjoyed the film, again. New Year's eve, Rory insisted on making her mother "Grapefruit tea" to boost her immune system before she headed off to the New Years festival with Dean.

"How is this going to make me feel better?" Lorelai whined from the kitchen table wrapped in husband's leather jacket as she watched her daughter prepare the remedy.

Rory had quartered a fresh grapefruit from Jackson's green house, and then she put the sections into the teakettle to boil with water. "There is an immune booster between the skin and the fruit that is released when boiled. Drinking it warm will sooth your throat and releases congestion"

"I don't have a cold, I'm pregnant!"

"Well, still, it will keep you and the baby from getting sick."

"How do you know all this?"

"By watching Dad."

"This isn't more 'Sass in a glass' is it?" Lorelai recalling the sass in a glass joke from when Luke turned Rory on to grapefruit juice.

"Very similar? "

"Aw man," Lorelai complained.

"This is also for my sibling's well being, and the only way for her to get it is through you, so you are drinking it."

"What about not sassing your mother? Did you ever learn that?"

"Actually, I learned to sass my mother from watching you and Grandma."

Lorelai had to chuckle, she knew that Luke must have taught Rory all sorts of tricks and recipes to help her mother eat healthier, including this home remedy to boost her immune system to ward off any colds during the cold/flu season.

"Hey, I'm home!" Luke called as he entered the Danes Den. "What are you doing in my coat?" he asked his wife seeing her with his leather coat he only wore on dressed up occasions.

"I can't help it I'm cold, plus it smells really good," she sniffed at the sleeve again, "and not just the leathery part the Luke part too," to which Rory rolled her eyes.

"Well, turn up the thermostat," Luke suggested as he emptied out his pockets at the small table, as became his habit since he was first living with the former Gilmore girls.

"You forbade me from touching the thermostat last winter."

"Well, I told you to not to put it above 76."

"It was on 78," Lorelai defended

"No, it was up to 82 and there was steam on the windows, Babette was making up stories about us for a month." The whistling of the teakettle interrupted the argument. "What's that?"

"Grape fruit tea," Rory informed, "You want some?" as she began to squeezed out juice from the fruit quarters with tongs, and stirred in the honey, more honey than her father would approve of to suit her mother's tastes, and handed her mother the steaming brew of pulp and honey.

"Yeah, I better since I serve the good people of Stars Hollow everyday; who knows what their bringing in the place."

"That's a really healthy attitude toward the people who give you you're lively hood," Lorelai joked.

Luke kissed his wife's forehead, "How you feeling?"

"If I stay absolutely still, nauseous; if I move at all, then I'm really nauseous."

"This too shall pass."

Rory filled her parent's mugs, handed them over, then anxiously asked, "Okay, so… am I free?"

Luke took a swallow of his grapefruit tea, pulp and all, "Its in the Constitution?"

Lorelai smiled, and clarified for her husband, "From her sentence."

Luke seemed to catch on that they were talking about Rory's punishment for breaking curfew. Frankly, Rory had been such a model inmate since being grounded, Luke forgot that she was supposed to be learning a lesson. "Did you do all your chores?"

"Yes, I did my laundry, mom's laundry, dusted, washed and put away the dishes, took out all the trash, straightened all of mom's magazines, alphabetized the videos..."

"You made her do your laudnry?" Luke asked his wife who merely shrugged, then looked at those big blue expectant eyes of his daugher, "Alright… but tonight.." he held up a warning finger.

Rory held up her right hand, "I will be back on time, I promise."

"Alright," Luke sighed, letting his little girl out of the penalty box and back into the dating world.

"Um Luke," Lorelai posed, "Since it's you know, New Years? Um, how about twelve-thirty? Plenty of time for a first smooch of the year and a nice, if I may, romantic walk home?"

Luke hated the idea of Rory smooching anyone, but silent pleading with Rory's blue, persuasive eyes made him cave again. "Aw jeez, okay," he said defeated.

"Thank you!" Rory hugged both of her parents, then went to get ready for her understood date with Dean arranged during the Christmas procession.

Even with the extra honey, the remedy was disgusting, but Lorelai winced as she forced it down, knowing she was too weak to fight tag-teaming Luke and Rory on the subject. It was for the good of her baby, that is what was most important. Lorelai marveled how her husband could stand the home remedy, but she knew it was to ward off being infection by his customers and consequently passing anything of to his wife and unborn child.

As previously outlined, Dean knocked on the front door to pick Rory up for their date.

Rory was so happy to see him again, "Hey."

"Hi," Dean smiled at seeing his girlfriend again. He entered the Danes Den, offering "New Year, new start" greetings to the Danes who were staying in this New Years, on account that, as Dean understood it Lorelai was "sick". "Uh, Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Dean," Lorelai offered sincerely from the couch, Lorelai elbowed her husband, a silent way of telling him to say something nice.

"It's nice to see you again, Dean," Luke said evenly, but he was staring at Rory, again who looked like a beautiful young woman. She was dressed up a bit, but practically grabbed a warm coat.

Lorelai offered, "Have fun tonight."

"Not too much fun," Luke warned, earning him another jab in the ribs from his wife.

Rory was released from her punishment to go to the New Years eve festival with Dean, much to the buzz of all the gossips.

The married pair settled in for _It's A Wonderful Life_; as George Baily and Mary were starting to cut a rug during the Charleston Dance contest, Lorelai mumbled from Luke's chest, "I'm sorry."

"Lorelai, when have I ever complained about staying home with you," he kissed her forehead, giving a gentle squeeze to his human blanket.

"…But now you can't keep an eye on Dean and Rory like I know you want too,"

"Yeah well, i have to let go right?"

"...And we've never missed a festival since we've been together, it's tradition." her nausea was keeping her from moving anywhere too fast.

"Well, soon we'll have a new family member, and we can start some new traditions."

Luke felt Lorelai get heavier on him as she dozed off. Luke enjoyed the silence and the peace of his quiet, happy home. The movie caught his attention again, when Mary was telling George she was expecting a baby.

On the Screen, George Bailey, was shaking his head after a bad day at work and an even worse confrontation with Mr. Potter, "Mary Hatch, why in the world did you ever marry a guy like me?" Luke wore a side ways grin relating to the main character since Luke himself often had similar thoughts when he was first entering the Hartford scene while dating Lorelai. Why would a girl like Lorelai, from a rich well-to-do family, want a blue collar man like him?

The former Mary Hatch, at that moment Mary Baily, grinned, "To keep from being an old maid!" Luke had to chuckle; It sounded like something Lorelai would say, light and sarcastic.

George continued to be down on himself, "You could have married Sam Wainright, or anybody else in town..."

Mary soothed her husband, "I didn't want to marry anybody else in town. I want my baby to look like you."

George didn't catch on at first, "You didn't even have a honeymoon. I promised you..." George paused, "Your what?"

Mary grinned as broadly as Lorelai would have, "My baby!"

George stammered "Your, your, your, ba- Mary, you on the nest?"

Mary sat up in bed, "George Baily Lassos Stork!"

George Baily still stuttering, "Lassos a stork?"

Mary nodded excitedly.

George Baily couldn't find the words, couldn't contain himself, "What're'ya... You mean you're... What is it, a boy or a girl?"

Mary merely nodded enthusiastically, "Mmmm-hmmm!"

Luke chuckled at the scene, holding his own "Mary" close to him, knowing Lorelai was the love of his life, and carrying his child. Love was stronger than lineage or money.

Just as George Bailey got his wish granted, he had never been born and learned what the world would have been like without him, Luke focused on his sleeping wife's face, dreading what his world would have been like if he hadn't had Lorelai and Rory with him for the past few years. Wishing he could have been there when Rory was little, to be there from the start. Luke stopped the film when George had his epiphany that he really did have a wonderful life and that he wanted to live again. Luke knew he had it made with his girls, thanking whatever guardian angel they had watching out for them in giving them their baby.

Lorelai stirred, "Is the movie over?"

"Yeah. Happy 2001."

"When did I fall asleep?"

"During 'Buffalo gal'," Luke informed, resting his cheek on her head.

"Aw," Lorelai complained, "That's when they fall in love; I love that part. He says he'll lasso the moon for her..."

"Do you want the moon?" Luke almost offered; knowing she came from a well-to-do family in Hartford and of her love of shoes.

Lorelai looked up at him, "No, I've got everything that I want right here. Rory, you, baby," Lorelai leaned up to kiss her husband.

The happy couple resorted to making out on the couch for nearly a half hour; Cradled in her husband's arms, "Luke, you're really turning me on."

"You're not nauseous are you?" Luke asked.

"Not at the moment, now kiss me."

That's when Rory came home from her date. "Mom? Dad?" called into the living room.

"Drat," Lorelai sighed, "Couch," she called out to their daughter, adjusting herself so Rory wouldn't be mortified the pregnant lady wanted to make out with her own husband.

Peeking around the corner, Rory saw them, "Hey, you guys are in almost the same position as when I left?" Rory kicked off her shoes by the foyer table.

"We were comfortable," said Luke's human blanket, "How was the reunion date?"

"Good, we ... missed each other." Rory didn't think her parents wanted to hear about the last twenty minutes of kissing Dean goodnight, then came in with her arms full.

Then Lorelai saw all the prizes Rory was carrying. "Holy... did you two leave anything for anyone else?"

"He won me stuff, and they had a lot of really great prizes this year." Rory put down her load on the coffee table, searched the items, "Here, I saw something that made me think of you."

"So, you had Dean knock over some milk bottles to get it for me?"

"Actually this was the water gun and the balloon, he's a really good shot."

"That's comforting," Luke said dryly, hoping guns were not in Rory's beaus future.

Rory found the prize, "Ah, Here, it's a light up dragonfly wand."

"Cool!" Lorelai gushed over the multi-colored blinking lights.

"Oh boy," Luke sighed.

"...And for you dad, a glider," and she handed him a large foam plane decked out in red,white and blue. "I think this was left over from fourth of July, you know Taylor."

"Um thanks," Luke said bewildered what he could do with the foam plane.

"Well, since you guys couldn't go, we decided to win stuff for you."

Lorelai griped about her husband's prize, "His is bigger than mine!"

"Well, have your pick of my stuffed animals, but not the blue bear," Rory claimed the special plush, "It was the first thing Dean won for me tonight." it was probably going to live with her box of cornstarch.

"Can I have the penguin?" her mother asked.

"Sure."

Lorelai squealed happily and took her prize.

"Alright, we got got go to bed," Luke suggested and said good night to his girls.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Rory returned to school on the First Wednesday of the new year, and nothing could spoil Rory's good mood, not Tristan, not Paris, not one psychotic blue blood, she was back together with her boyfriend, she was going to be a big sister and nothing was going to change that. In fact, she warmly greeted Paris with a sunny smile, despite the cold winter outside. "Good Morning, Paris," Rory almost sang.

"Hi," Paris said dully in disbelief.

"Happy to be back at school?"

"Thrilled," Paris said dryly, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Rory shrugged, "Just had a great winter break. Recharged and refreshed and ready to tackle another semester here at Chilton. How about your break, was it a good one?"

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Paris scowled.

"That is for me to know, and to bug you all day," Rory smiled, "Have a good one, " and she was on her way to her first class.

7777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile, with Rory at school, Luke and Lorelai were also in Hartford at their doctor's office, "Congratulations folks! you're pregnant!" Dr. Alberta announced.

Lorelai hugged Luke again, then shrugged on the examination table, "I still can't believe it; I could have sworn that I had a light period a few weeks ago."

"Light period?" Dr. Alberta considered, "That was possibly implantation bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Luke said concerned, he then asked his wife, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing to worry about," Dr. Alberta assured, "It just means your baby was taking root in your wife's uterus, it usually happens 7-14 days after conception. I estimate you're about nice weeks along, which means seven weeks after conception."

Lorelai figured a few numbers in her head, "HA! See it was during the first snow!" Lorelai smiled triumphantly.

Dr. Alberta cleared her throat and her tone changed, "However, I do want you to be vigilant for any signs out of the ordinary. Pay attention to your body and what it's telling you. It has been sixteen years since your last pregnancy, so there is a risk."

"Risk?" Luke asked, while Lorelai steeled herself for the "M" word.

"For Miscarriage," Dr. Alberta solemnly informed.

Luke was now scared of his wife's pregnancy and choked out, "Miscarriage? She just got pregnant."

Dr. Alberta assured, "Luke, I'm only cautioning you both since it has been so long since her last pregnancy, and you're really close to the next trimester, when the risk goes down."

Lorelai had been expecting this from all her research, but she could tell by the look on his face that Luke had never even considered the possibility of losing their miracle baby. So she took Luke's hand.

Dr. Alberta continued, "Believe me, I know how much you want this, and I'm here to help in any way I can."

Lorelai calmly asked the doctor "Well, what can we do to minimize the risk?"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lorelai was now sniffling on the couch; she hadn't said a word since they left the doctor's office, silent on the ride home, and mute save for her hidden tears on the couch. One word floating in her mind: miscarriage. A word she had been afraid to say but still crept in her mind, the dark side of her joyous goal of getting pregnant. she knew it was stupid to mope and dwell on it. she should focus on the positives, heed Dr. Alberta's advice, but her stupid hormones, hormones caused by the pregnancy were making her tear up at anything.

Worry and worst cases had their hold on her. Lorelai tried to stay calm as the doctor suggested, tried to memorize the warning signs, so the minute something was off, if the most minute symptom appeared, she could tell Luke immediately.

"Dinner's ready," he announced, Luke came in to the living room from the kitchen, bringing her some peppermint tea to sooth his wife. She didn't accept the mug he was offering, "Lorelai? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

Rory came out of her room at her father's announcement to find the kitchen empty, she saw her parents talking on the couch, she was about to ask what the holdup was when her father's words stopped her.

"You're still thinking about what the doctor said?" Luke figured.

"Aren't you?!" Lorelai accused back.

Rory became concerned and ducked into the foyer to listen in on what news her parents had received from the doctor.

"Of course I am," Luke defended and he took Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai was getting worked up again, "I mean, she's right, it's been what 16 years since my last pregnancy… what if uterus doesn't remember what to do? What if I… lose the baby?"

"Lorelai, keep your voice down, do you want Rory to hear you?" thinking of their daughter in the next room, "Please, you are falling into the trap… stress isn't good for you or the baby. Okay, we just have to follow her instructions to the letter… and be a little optimistic…"

"Says the renowned pessimist."

"All that changed when you and Rory came into my life, you know that."

"Luke, it took us so long to get here, finally ready for this step, after months of trying, miraculously pregnant… if I hadn't been so hesitant, if I really was pregnant in '96, things may have been different…"

"Yeah, well, you weren't pregnant in '96, and I don't think I would want things different. I like how things turned out…you have to stop worrying."

"Oh, well now that you put it that way," Lorelai mock wiped her brow, "Whew! There, my worries are all gone."

"Lorelai, we just have to be careful okay…"

Lorelai was quiet for a little while longer, and finally said "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Whatever you want; I'll give up coffee, it makes me sick now anyway, I'll eat the cottage cheese and fruit, broccoli, we can exercise together… nothing too drastic, I am pregnant, not a tri-athlete; but whatever it takes I'll do it… for our baby."

"Well, not that I don't trust you, but…"

"You and Rory can keep policing my diet… come down on Sookie, I don't mind, really, I just…" Lorelai held back frustrated tears, "I want this baby."

"Okay then, good thing I made lemon pepper chicken, with sugar snap peas for dinner."

"Oh," Lorelai said mirthlessly, "My favorite."

Rory couldn't believe her ears her mother was only a few weeks along and there was already concern that her sibling wouldn't make it to term. Rory tiptoed back to the kitchen so her parents wouldn't know she had heard.

All through dinner Rory wanted to ask her parents how their doctors appointment went, to get the full honest story, but Rory refrained. She watched how her mother and father held hands through dinner, and how eagerly, and without complaint, Lorelai ate all of her sugar snap peas, even had seconds.

"Um, mom can I get you a refill? I know you aren't drinking soda now, but umm…water, tea?"

"Actually, I could really go for some milk."

"Milk?" Rory said surprised.

"Yeah, milk."

"But you hate milk at this time of day, you say it makes you phlegmy."

"Well, you and your dad say I need more calcium, and the baby will need calcium…I'm building a skeleton in there; plus I have to take my vitamins anyway."

Luke smiled at his wife, "Rory why don't you add some Ovaltine to that. It has vitamins and minerals too you know."

"Now you're talking," Lorelai gave her husband's hand a squeeze.

As Rory mixed the drink, she saw her father kiss her mother's hand, and Rory smiled, yet she was still concerned about what exactly they were keeping from her. She was going to redouble her efforts to protect her mother and the baby as best she could.

777777777777777777777777777777

Her first day of the new semester, Rory had been on top of the world, now it was back to the prep school grindstone, and it seemed Paris' New Year's resolution seemed the same as last year's; to make her life a living hell! Rory was only half way through her first year, not that the pressure was getting to her, but her concern for her mother over took her focus for the demanding school work. Not that she could let Paris know that, the megalomaniac academic would no doubt exploit any sign of weakness.

"Not so chipper today?" Paris said snidely.

Rory only scowled and turned the corner running right into Mr. Medina.

"Hey Rory. Hold up there," Mr. Medina practically caught the young Ms. Danes.

"Sorry, Mr. Medina," she answered politely, distantly.

"Rory? Um, do you have a minute?" gesturing she should follow him into his classroom.

"Umm, I have to catch a bus."

"It'll just be a minute."

"Sure, I guess?"

"Why don't you step into my office," Mr. Medina invited. Once the door was shut, Mr. Medina leaned against his desk, "I couldn't help noticing today in class, you seem a little distracted, um…is everything okay?"

Rory feigned, "Umm, yeah…"

"Are you sure?"

Rory answered with another unconvincing, "Um, yeah."

"Yesterday you were... well, you seemed extremely happy about something; and now... "

"You know, coming back to school after a long break…can't believe were in 2001, another year has gone by….and it's nothing like the movie, thankfully; I fell asleep halfway through it…"

"Right…Rory?" Max leveled, "You know, I'm not just your teacher, I'm your friend, if you need to talk about something…"

Rory was reluctant, but here was an objective person to hear her concerns, "Well, it's my parents."

Max raised his brow, "Your parents?" Max still hadn't forgotten about the bewitching Lorelai. Mr. Medina crossed his arms with interest, "Are they…fighting?"

"No, quite the opposite, actually," Rory felt hesitant revealing family business, but she felt strange approaching her parents since they hadn't let her in on the worrisome news, it was new territory for everyone in the family, but Mr. Medina could be an objective sounding board. "Well, over Christmas we learned they are going to have a baby."

"I'm sorry? What?" Max was certain he had misheard.

"My mom found out she was pregnant over Christmas break."

Mr. Medina was trying to swallow his own surprise over the situation and attempted to gauge the family consensus on the new addition, while hiding his own feelings on the matter. "So, your parents are ...of a different opinion about the ...baby?" Max worded delicately.

It was the first time Rory perked up since overhearing her parent's concerns, "Oh no, we're all excited, they've been trying for a while now. With a teenager in the house, well, you can imagine the degree of difficulty."

Max preferred if he didn't.

"I'm actually relieved it finally took," Rory shrugged.

"Oh, well um,"_ they've been trying for a while now_; Max cleared his throat, "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but the thing is they are really worried about the baby. They had a doctor's appointment yesterday, and seemed well solemn afterward, I overheard them talking, and well, they don't know if the baby will make it."

"Oh, I see."

"It's just weighing on my mind is all, what's wrong with the baby that they can't tell me. I mean when I'm not focused on school, I'm thinking about my mom and my future sibling, trying to think of ways to help my mom so she won't strain herself and she can focus on keeping my sibling safe."

"Well, I think that is very thoughtful of you."

"…and Mom has insisted just because she's pregnant and has morning sickness, that she's not an invalid, not fragile, but now... she is! She's so stubborn. She's always refused to eat right, but it seems like this has scared her straight. They don't know that I know, that I over head them talking. I mean, I understand that they don't want me to worry, but the not knowing makes it worse. Me and my journalistic instinct, I've just got this gut feeling, I have to know what the truth is.."

"Journalistic instinct?" Mr. Medina asked.

"Oh yeah, I want to be a journalist. Someday."

"Well, why aren't you on the Franklin?"

"Well, I entered school late…I was planning to be on the Franklin next year…although Paris will be editor, that should be…an experience," Rory politely finished.

"Who said?"

"She did, she's got it all planned out."

"Next year's staff isn't set in stone yet; and it's a new semester; perhaps we can get you on the staff now?"

"Really?"

"Sure. I've seen the quality of your writing, and you know, if you start now, and work really hard, maybe you could be editor next year?"

"But that's not exactly fair is it?"

"Hey, we are a competitive school; you take your opportunities when they come, exploit any advantage." and that made Rory laugh, "I'll even write a recommendation letter."

"Really, Thank you, Mr. Medina."

"It's a little off topic, but...feel better?"

"A little, thank you."

Max hated to say it, "I know you are close with your folks, but you should really talk with them about your concerns."

"I will. Thanks again."

When Rory left, a knot settled in Mr. Medina's stomach. It's not that he really thought that he could win the married Lorelai's affections, it just still hurt to learn the object of his affection was so in love with someone else and on top of it all, pregnant.

77777777777777777777777777

Rory did feel better after talking to Mr. Medina, even though she knew her parents didn't really like him for whatever reason.

Rory came home to find her father working on the kitchen cabinets. "Hey"

"Hey there," Luke smiled.

"What are you doing?" curious at his newest handy man project.

"I came home to put the groceries away and the damn thing broke right off it's hinges," he chuckled putting down his Phillips head, swinging the door it back and forth between his hands to test it's strength. "I'm just checking all the screws of all the cabinets now."

"Can I help?" Rory offered.

"Sure, there's another screw driver in my toolbox."

Rory put down her book bag and quietly got the tool from Bert, the tool box. She watched her father systematically go around and check all the upper cabinets, so she started tightening the lower ones.

"You can change first if you want."

"No, I don't mind...," Rory knelt down in her plaid skirt, wanting to talk to her dad, thinking about Mr. Medina's words, and knew she could always get an honest answer from her father. She just had to ask, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Is mom okay?"

"Yeah, she's just at work...why?"

Just as timidly Rory asked, "Is the baby okay?"

Luke tried to laugh the question off, "of course."

Rory stood back up, "I know something is wrong..., I heard you two talking the other night... now tell me what the doctor said?"

Luke sighed, knowing his daughter would be the best investigative reporter in the world, "Sit down."

"Oh no, it's really bad."

"No, it's not.." Luke pulled out a chair for Rory, as she slumped down, preparing for bad news. Luke sat catty corner to her at the table, much the way he did when letting her in on his idea to propose to Lorelai, "All that the doctor said was that it's been a while since your mother's last pregnancy."

"Duh, sixteen years, I could have told you that."

"Exactly, well given that fact...such a long hiatus, Dr. Alberta cautioned that your mother's ...system may not know what to do with the baby."

"What are you saying?" Rory furrowed her brow not understanding.

"Basically, during the first trimester there is a risk of miscarriage."

"What?"

"Only a chance, okay a slim chance... that her body may," Luke nearly choked on the word "…reject the baby, but the risk goes down once the second trimester begins."

"You're telling me that we might lose the baby? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You're mother didn't want to worry you, but now that you know you have the whole picture. So you have to help me take care of her and the baby."

"You know I will, but how? What can I do, anything, I'll do anything."

"Well, don't be too obvious, for starters," Luke teased in that gravely tone of his, "Just help her out more, I mean she needs to exercise whether she likes it or not, encourage her to walk with you to the video store... just little things... keep making those healthy dishes for dinner."

"Jeez, I thought getting pregnant was the hard part."

"That's just what your mother said."

Rory was getting upset. After all this time of waiting, hoping, wishing for the baby, the mere thought of losing her sibling, of harm befalling her mother, "Daddy, I'm scared."

Luke took his daughter's hand, "Don't be. Okay, we just have to look out for both of them. Now I don't want her to know that you know, because then she will worry more about what you're thinking and then that will make her worry even more... which isn't good for either of them, and it's just a… vicious circle."

"Luke? I'm home..." Lorelai called, bursting in the front door.

While they heard Lorelai jingle her keys out of the door, Luke gave Rory a look not to say anything about what they were talking about.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen to give her husband a kiss, but scolded first, "Why are you always locking that door! Oh, Hey girlie," and she sensed the tension in the air, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I just had a bad day at school." Rory excused.

"Paris again," Luke quickly filled in, impressing Rory with his quick thinking, usually her dad was an bad liar.

"That girl, she needs a man, pronto!" Lorelai observed.

"Um, dad, I think I will help you with those cabinets, let me just change first." Rory grabbed her book bag to collect herself while she changed so her mother wouldn't read on her face she was in on the miscarriage risk secret.

Lorelai wanted to ask, "_Okay what was that all about really_?", but became distracted by Rory's last comment "What's wrong with the cabinets?"

"One of the doors came off the hinges," Luke explained.

"Oh no, don't tell me that! Ugh, this place is falling apart. How did that happen?" examining her husband's work for herself.

"The hinge broke, I opened it up and it hit me in the head."

"Aw, baby, do you have a wittle bump beneath your ball cap?"

"Actually.." Luke alluded.

When Lorelai started to giggle, Rory started to feel better when from her room she heard her mother's laughter. Rory emerged in a t-shirt and jeans to see her mother lift up Luke's ball cap to kiss his forehead as Luke humored his wife and Rory picked up her dad's spare screwdriver.

"That was a quick change, are you super girl?" Lorelai commented as she went through the mail, "Did you do that telephone booth spin thing?"

"Like father, like daughter," Rory mused.

"Actually, I think they were cousins," Luke inputted.

"That's my comic book sci-fi geek that I fell in love with," Lorelai teased from the small table, looking for her latest magazine.

"I'm not a sci-fi geek; its common knowledge about Americana."

"It's okay honey, I love you just the way you are."

"And with any luck the baby will be just like him," Rory added hopefully.

Lorelai scoffed in jest; "What about some of my more wonderful qualities??" Even so, Luke and Rory observed the smile on Lorelai's face, daydreaming of a baby just like Luke. Lorelai sighed happily as she continued to sort through the mail, "What's for dinner?"

"We haven't made anything yet, I've been a little distracted..." Luke said

"You forgot to make dinner? Oh no, my husband hit his head and now has amnesia.." Lorelai said melodramatically.

Rory had to giggle over her mother's bit, she was acting normal, well, normal for her.

"Luke do you remember me?" she hugged him playfully, "Don't worry I know what to do I saw this on a soap once, we just have to hit you in the same exact spot to jog everything back in place again... now show me that bump again."

"Aw jeez."

Rory was relieved that her mother was so good humored, despite their concerns and troubles. Rory wondered if she could use the world famous persuasion she inherited from her mother to convince said mother to eat a Portobello burger instead of a meat burger. Even if she lost that argument she knew that sticking together was the best medicine for her sibling and her family.

**77777777777777777777777777**

**Thas was all God Given Talent!!**

**NOTES:**

**I know i seem fond of using the M word, but i think that would have been more dramatic then a "bare back betrayal!!" thank you i love aliteration!!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	34. Double Date, Part I

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thinkg I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**Dialouge borrowed from kiss and tell, I think**

**77777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 34**  
**Double Date, Part I**

Now that their respective schools were in full swing again, mother and daughter were huddled on the couch, focused on their respective studies. Rory leaning on one arm of the couch, Lorelai on the opposite, their feet meeting in the middle. Occasionally, Lorelai would stop her reading and grab the strategically placed trash can beside her, just in case.

Looking up at her pale mother hugging the trash can, Rory asked, "You alright?"

Lorelai would take a few deep breaths, until the nausea would subside and nod, "I'm good."

Concentrating back onto their studies, a few minutes later Lorelai would grab the can again, and Rory would ask again, "You okay?"

"How about... you stop asking ...until after I really puke, okay?" Lorelai said annoyed over her morning sickness, which didn't just happen in the morning.

"Someone is grumpy." Rory muttered.

"I'm grumpy because I not only have to work six days a week, not only have to keep from throwing up my baby by accident with this stupid morning sickness, but I have to read five chapters for my test next week."

Then the phone rang, Lorelai called from the couch,"Luke,... honey, could you get that?" if she tried to move too fast, she'd only get sicker.

Luke had been in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner, "I have to head back to the diner, you know."

"We're Studying and I'm nauseous!" his wife reasoned while still fighting off the nausea, "Please."

Luke answered the phone, "Hello."

Instantly, Luke heard a teenage boy clear his throat, "Um, Hello Mr. Danes; um it's Dean.. uh Forester?. May I speak to Rory… Please?"

Rory was on the couch and from the look on her father's face she knew already who it was. Her father took a deep breath, "Don't be too long, okay? She's doing her homework."

"Yes, Sir," Dean agreed on the line.

Luke handed the phone off to his daughter, "Rory, its Dean." Luke then saw Lorelai with the trash can, "you okay?" he asked with concern; he would've answered the phone no question if he had known Lorelai was having another bought of nausea.

"I'm good really, let's..." Lorelai stood up and gestured that they should head back to the kitchen to give their daughter some privacy on the phone with her beau. Luke helped Lorelai up and carried the can into the kitchen for her.

As Lorelai passed Rory, they exchanged a look, mother merely sympathetically shrugging at her daughter. Lorelai slowly sat down at the kitchen table, Luke setting the trash can down near Lorelai and getting her some crackers from the cabinet for her stomach, "You want ginger ale or apple juice? Anything?"

"Apple juice," Lorelai watched him, "I thought you were going to give Dean a chance?"

"I am giving him a chance, they are dating aren't they; it just bothers me that he calls every night now…some times three times."

_Sometimes five_, Lorelai knew better than Luke; If Dean knew Luke was at the diner, he was a little more free with his calls to Rory, and that Lorelai was a little more accommodating to the love sick teens. "Luke, come on, you're gonna have to accept this sooner or later. He's gorgeous, thoughtful..."

"Well, maybe you should date him then."

"I would, but I'm not a cougar and I'm already having another man's baby! I don't need anymore complications... he's crazy about our daughter. New year, new start, right? Those were your words...you promised Rory.."

"I know what I said. I just want her to be happy..."

"I know you do," Lorelai repeated. "but unfortunately, Dean makes her happy."

"… but I don't know what to do..."

"Well, how about we wait until he offends us in some horrible way before scowling his head off?"

"You mean something like... keeping our daughter out all night. Oh wait..." Luke offered sarcastically.

"That was an accident buddy! You were the first on the 'Rory is innocent' bandwagon."

"Yeah well, you were pregnant and not thinking clearly. Look, I don't know what I can do, I mean this kid and I have nothing in common."

Lorelai challenged, "You have Rory in common."

Luke frowned at her logic knowing he didn't have a leg to stand on.

"So, for the sake of your daughter and me, please try to be civil to Dean when he comes around or calls."

"I'll try," Luke took a deep breath.

"And be nice to him at the diner when he comes in and don't criticize what he orders."

"I'll try," Luke said through gritted teeth.

"Well, try harder, otherwise I'll get you a string of pearls and start calling you Emily."

"Aw Jeez."

Chuckling at her own joke, she stepped forward and put her hands on his chest, "Okay, now you have to get back to the diner; kiss me before you go, go"

Luke gave her a look and Lorelai had to sing "Wake me up before you go-go,  
'Cause I'm not planning' on going solo, Wake me up before you go-go,Take me dancing tonight.." the Lorelai swallowed hard, "But i think we're going to have to save dancing for after my morning sickness goes away."

Luke smiled, thinking of their baby once again; he held her a moment longer after their kiss, then he went back to the diner to help close.

When Rory's phone call was through, Lorelai rejoined her daughter in the living room, with her security can and bringing in some snacks for their studies, Popcorn for Rory and saltines for her morning sickness, "Hey why the long face? Did Dean hang up first?"

Rory sighed, "Dad is still not comfortable with me and Dean…"

"Well, his little girl is dating… it's a change for all of us," Lorelai swallowed her own apprehension to her daughter starting the necessary dating ritual, "We're giving permission to a boy we hardly know to court you even after the dance fiasco and every nosey neighbor in town telling us he's trouble, and telling us that we should forbid you from seeing the bag boy." After a timely pause, "Maybe if we got to know Dean better," Lorelai suggested.

"Well how?"

"Well, maybe invite him over to dinner or to a movie night! Though with my morning sickness I don't think I could handle Willy Wonka; it's hard enough to handle the sugar overload stomach ache, but with morning sickness to boot," she shuddered, " I don't even want to think about it."

Rory grinned, "Plus, all that sugar you shouldn't have anyway or the baby will come out flying during labor."

"We'll think of something, put our heads together, I mean I myself, can count on one hand the number of times I have been in this boy's company."

"Okay, I get it, but we need the right scenario and right now I have history to commit to memory."

"Okay, well Brainstorm and we'll discuss the idea again later on."

"Like break out groups."

"Exactly," Lorelai smiled, which soon faded as she grabbed the trash can again.

Rory silently waited to see if her mother did loose it.

Lorelai sighed, "I think I'm good," then quite suddenly she wasn't and retched into the trash can.

Rory winced, "I'll get you some water," hoping she wouldn't get pregnant for a long, long time.

7777777777777777777777777

Rory got off the bus and found her mother waiting for her at the bus stop with two take out cups from the diner. "I hope that's not coffee," Rory asked in a low voice.

"Relax, food police, it's hot chocolate. I was going to get you a coffee, but the smell," Lorelai wrinkled up her nose, "I barely kept it together in the diner with all that greasy food being passed around."

"Wow, you sound more and more like dad. So it's true couples eventually turn into each other."

"I wonder what that has in store for you and Dean."

"Hey!"

"Man, this is so annoying," Lorelai complained, "When your dad saw how green I was turning just standing in the diner, my dear husband referred to my hot chocolate as coffee, so our neighbors wouldn't suspect."

"But isn't the sacrafice of coffee your getting a baby, isn't that what we all wanted?"

"Yes it is," Lorelai smiled, "I just forgot all the work that happens before the fun stuff."

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?" Rory asked pointedly.

In mock offense Lorelai teased, "What? You don't liked being greeted back to town by a friendly face after seven hours of those snob kids who can't get your name right?"

Rory grinned, "Of course, I'm happy to see you, but you're usually at work?"

"Well, Michel was a particular grade of snooty today, and i couldn't talk to Sookie in the kitchen, because she was brewing desert coffee, so I went out for coffee," Lorelai used air quotes with her hot chocolate in hand, "then realized it was almost time for you to get back and I had the fore thought to grab your shopping list from the house this morning, so I thought you'd want to go shopping together."

"Food shopping?"

"Yeah, girl's gotta eat."

Rory eyed her mother, "You never come to the market with me."

"Never is such a strong word... I'm out of practice you and Dad are so good at the hunter/gatherer thing that I just don't worry about it anymore."

"You would never survive in the wild."

"I just thought we could use some cathartic shopping together as mother and daughter."

"These are basic ingredients and necessities, hardly cathartic like shoe shopping," Rory countered.

"I know…but every little bit helps…" Lorelai justified.

"This wouldn't be your sad attempt to catch another glimpse of Dean, would it?" Rory crossed her arms.

"What me? Pah," Lorelai waved off as she opened the door to Dooses. "OK, we have to be really quick, so stick to your list. No impulse buying like toothpaste or soap."

Rory made no move toward the door, "Mom, it's Dad we need to work on, you already friendly with Dean, …"

Lorelai scoffed, "I know, but that's just casual politeness, I want to be his pal, and through me I can talk him up to your dad. Besides, I've never gotten a real feel for Dean's personality anyway," Rory still hesitated, "Rory, come on… it's fine."

"It's too weird. It seems so contrived."

"Contrived? You just said we are shopping for basic necessities, it's the perfect cover."

Rory remained rooted to the spot by the door

Lorelai assured, "I'm going to be so cool you will mistake me for Shaft."

They entered and Rory quickly scanned the market, praying he was on his break,"I don't see him," she said with relief.

"Maybe he's on a break," Lorelai suggested.

"Right a break..." Rory said, not hiding her relief.

"All right. Well, shall we shop?" Lorelai smiled calmly, but inside she was annoyed because she wanted to see this boy again.

"Yeah. Yeah, we can shop," breathing much easier.

Rory consulted her meticulous ingredient shopping list for her menu plan for the next week and led the way, as they worked their way through the aisle. Lorelai whispered, "Tall bird spotted, nine'o'clock."

"Tall bird?" Rory questioned her mother's code name for the subject.

"I'm working off the cuff here, it can't all be brilliant," Lorelai shrugged.

"Well, there he is…" Rory couldn't help it. She got that warm butterfly feeling just looking at Dean. She wondered if her mom got that feeling whenever she looked at her dad.

"Boy, he is tall. Those must be some back-bender kisses."

"Mom!"

"Make sure you stretch next time."

"OK, we are leaving now."

"I'm sorry. Done now," but Lorelai continued her inspection of the specimen, "He's got great eyes! You got to love a guy with great eyes." Lorelai instantly could picture Luke clear, blue, honest, humble, loving eyes.

"Yeah."

"And a nice smile."

"Very nice," Rory agreed.

"Nice to see him at ease, now that daddy dearest isn't around. He looks… you know, relaxed, not constantly at attention," Lorelai observed, "Think we can get him to turn around?"

"It's nice too."

"Really?" Lorelai had to grinned, both surprised yet proud of her little girl.

"Trust me," Rory grinned.

"Well okay, my little red blooded American girl. You got everything you need?"

"Um, some broccoli and some basil. Oh and some Rosemary"

"J. Pierpont," Lorelai sang. Rory gave her a look, and for a moment Lorelai could swear Rory looked like Luke, "What? I'm in a musical mood this week," Lorelai explained.

After a visit to the produce section, they went to the cashier where Dean happened to be stationed, not by coincidence.

"Hey Rory, hey Lorelai," Martha, the cashier, greeted, "stocking up for the week?"

"Well, Rory likes her organized kitchen," Lorelai teased, thinking she was praising her daughter, but earning her a warning look from Rory.

"I just like to plan ahead," Rory said meekly as Dean bagged their groceries.

"It's nice to see you again, Dean," Lorelai broke the ice first.

"Yeah, you too, both of you. Some unique ingredients you got there."

"It's not all for the same dish," Rory explained.

"Rory makes this amazing pesto sauce with curly noodles, and its even healthy, much to my chagrin," Lorelai gushed.

Dean chuckled, "pesto with curly noodles?"

Rory couldn't explain her need to stick to short quick answers that required no follow-up, "I like the curly noodles."

"Forty-one eighty-three." Martha stated.

"Oh, wow. You're gonna kill me with this healthy stuff," Lorelai joked as she reached for her money to pay.

"That would totally defeat the purpose," Rory countered. Dean handed Rory the bags, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Lorelai noticed how the teens just looked at each other in that happy, sappy way, "So, Dean, hope to see you again."

"Yeah, have a good night."

"Look at that, I'm already done my...coffee." Lorelai made sure the various shoppers heard her, so they wouldn't catch on to her non-caffeinated beverage.

Then Taylor waved Dean over to him. "See that wasn't so bad," Lorelai said triumphantly.

"You're right."

"I said nothing embarrassing, nothing stupid."

"I appreciate that," Rory sighed.

"So chill out…"

"It's not you I'm worried about," Rory thinking of her father's cold shoulder toward her beau. "Well, since you've had your pre-dinner coffee," Rory mimicked the air quotes, "but... I want real coffee."

Lorelai griped, "Gah, I know, I want real coffee too, but it makes me sick now, but how are we supposed to walk home together if you have coffee."

"Walk up wind of me?" Rory suggested.

"…but do you realize how my whole life is about to change?" Lorelai said melodramatically.

"You mean besides the fact that your having a baby, Miss Bun-In-The-Oven?" Rory quietly countered.

"That's Mrs.," Lorelai reasoned, "but for the next few months, What goes better with baked goods than coffee!" Lorelai reasoned.

"Oh boy..." Rory droned.

"Think of it; Danish, doughnuts, pie, cake, muffins…coffee cake... it's in the name...coffee-cake, all better with coffee and now I can't have it..." Lorelai sighed.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Well, as much as I'd love to continue listening to your pine fest for your beverage soul mate, I'm going to the diner for real coffee." Rory took the bags over to a park bench in the square "Don't start walking, I'll carry the bags," Thinking of protecting her mother and little sibling from any undue strain.

"Okay, I'll wait here," Lorelai pouted, on the bench, "but it's still not fair that you get coffee?"

"Well, I'm not having a baby…and it doesn't make me sick."

_Thank God, you're not having a baby!! _Lorelai choked on her next comeback and flustered out… "Yeah, well, ..." and Lorelai then mumbled something incoherent or she could have just been clearing the lump in her throat.

Rory crossed the street and when Rory entered the diner, Dean suddenly appeared by Lorelai, " Hey Lorelai?"

"Dean?" Lorelai prayed he hadn't heard the mother-daughter exchange about having babies.

"Hey, I forgot to give you your broccoli."

"Aw, thank you," Lorelai forced a smile, no doubt he forgot cause he was making googly eyes at Rory. Lorelai scolded herself, she was starting to think like her husband. She was the nice friendly one who had to sell Luke on the idea. "You are totally tormenting me, but you saved Rory's meal. So … she'll appreciate that," Lorelai kidded dryly.

"Well, my apologies to you, um, have a good night," and Dean turned to head back to the market.

Then, a crazy idea entered Lorelai's head, a crazy, just-might-work, beyond brilliant idea; "Hey, Dean."

"Yeah?" He turned back to face her.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Me? Uh, well, I don't know," he was admittedly curious to what Rory's mother could want with him; cautious since it sounded like she was about to ask him out. "I mean it's a school night."

"Oh right, and Friday we have dinner with my parents; how about Saturday?"

"Um, I'm sorry what?" Dean asked confused on why his girlfriend's mom was asking him about his free time, particularly when she was married to a man that hated him.

Lorelai shrugged a shoulder, "Well, I was just thinking ...if you were free ... maybe we could all go out?"

"Um? All?" Dean gulped.

"Yeah, you and Rory, Me and my husband. It might be fun. And perhaps it could score you some points with 'Mr. Danes'."

"So, you're suggesting a... double date?"

"In a way, I guess," Lorelai found the term to be a little odd. a double date is what she would do with Sookie or Lane would do with Rory, that is if Mrs. Kim would ever allow a boy within five feet of her daughter.

"Uh, well, um...uh," Dean stammered.

"Oh, it's totally casual. We just want get to know you better, and move on from the whole dance thing," and Lorelai offered that 100watt smile few men could refuse."It's just that part of my husband's...attitude toward you is the not knowing you. So if he got to know you better, then he might be more relaxed with you and Rory."

"Are you sure? I mean I know you're trying to help, thanks for that, but maybe we could do this after Mr. Danes has …warmed up to me."

"Aw, now, don't wait that long…" Lorelai joked… " Kidding; come on, please?"

"Um, " Dean seemed really hesitant.

"I promise a relaxed setting, we could go to dinner, see a movie, so we won't have pressure of speech all night," Lorelai grinned, Luke had gotten his way and completely intimidated the teen. "New year, new start remember? I think it would be an opportunity to get the whole thawing process to begin. I'm sure Rory would love it."

"Well," if Rory's mother was on his side, how could he go wrong, so Dean agreed, "OK, sure. what time?"

"Let's say six, so we can see what's playing, sound good?"

"Sounds fine," Dean shrugged, but in the pit of his stomach he had his doubts.

"Great, well, you know the address."

"Yeah, I'll just ask my folks, just to be sure."

"Good man, see you then."

"Okay, Bye." Dean waved

"Bye." Lorelai kept the smile on her face, she felt really good about this idea.

Rory walked back to Lorelai with coffee in hand.

"Since you were so well behaved with Dean at the store, and since dad already left the diner, a fresh hot chocolate, Mrs. Danes; and I even put some whipped cream on top for you and please don't call it 'ho cho'."

"Well, thank you kindly, Miss Danes." Lorelai smiled accepting her fresh hot chocolate and disposing of the old one in a nearby trash can. Lorelai was feeling really good about her invitation to Dean. As they headed home, "Oh, hey, I invited your friend to go out on Saturday."

"What friend?" as she made to pick up the bags;she thought she only left two, but now there were three.

"You know tall, dark, and dreamy?" Lorelai cooed.

Rory's eyes went wide, "Dean."

"Yeah? Is there another tall, dark, and dreamy I should know about?"

"You did what?" Rory stopped in her tracks thinking her mother arranged her next date for her like in Amish country.

"Yeah, I told him to come over on Saturday..."

"You invited him? to our house!!"

"As opposed to the fortress of solitude;Yes. ...and I thought the four of us could have dinner, see a movie..." Lorelai suddenly realized that her daughter wasn't following her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"To dinner? Are you crazy?"

"Why are you upset?"

"Because you figure it's okay to just invite him over for dinner? Oh God, what am I going to make!" Rory realized with horror.

"No, we'll all go out and eat, so there is no pressure on you..."

It was even worse than Rory first thought, "Because it wasn't bad enough that you followed us on our first date, now you want to tag along on a double date, that it's out in the open. So that makes it okay?"

There was that phrase again, double date, why was that such a bad thing Lorelai wondered.

Rory continued, pacing where she was, "...And we just started dating, like official 'this is Dean my boyfriend' kind of dating and you want a double date with the parents?? What is wrong with you?" Rory accused.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be happy about this."

"In what universe would I be happy about this? Never mind that Dad is going to freak? A double date with my parents!!"

Feeling the need to nip the term double date in the bud, Lorelai explained, "Well, I don't think of it as a date. I thought of it more as a hanging out kind of session. I suggested going out for dinner so you wouldn't feel pressure to make dinner and impress him, and we could see a movie, like at BWR; so we won't have to talk...much?"

"I can't believe you did this. I'm so humiliated, " Rory started to storm off.

"You're totally overreacting.."

"And now he's forced to hang out with my parents?"

The way Rory spat out the word Parents, reminded Lorelai of how she acted at sixteen, handing the adults handling her schedule, taking care of things for her, has she become the thing she hated most. Lorelai recognized the pregnancy hormones, she felt stinging at her eyes over having her daughter yell at her, sinking back on to the park bench, "I just wanted to put your dad at ease, to get to know him better. What if Lane had done it?"

"You're not Lane. You're my mother. You inviting him on a double date is like you and dad going out with Grandma and Grandpa somewhere."

Lorelai's mouth gaped, "You're comparing me to my mother?"It was her worst fear realized.

"No, I just..." Rory stopped her hurried pace, realizing that her mother was extra sensitive now during her pregnancy. Her mother looked like she was about to cry right there in the square, just like how her dad told her why Lorelai ran upstairs when Grandma criticized her gift card.

After comparing her husband to Emily over his judgmental attitude toward Dean, that had been a low blow to Lorelai. "I'm Emily Gilmore? My, how the mighty have fallen." After all its not like she was having Dean over for dinner every week.

"I didn't mean that," Rory said more softly.

"I wasn't trying to humiliate you," Lorelai said quietly with a watery voice she couldn't help, "I was only trying to help."

"I know."

"If I was Emily Gilmore I'd be trying to humiliate you. Look, I'm sorry, OK? I screwed up. I was trying to help the situation with your dad. Look, I'll go, I'll uninvited Dean. I'll tell him that it's cancelled on account of I just found out I'm my mother and I have to go into intensive therapy right now."

"No, you can't uninvite him." No one should see her like this or the pregnancy rumors would be all over town, and they weren't ready for the news yet. "He'll think Dad forbid it, or that I totally wigged out or something."

"Well, what do we do?"

Rory sighed, dreading the whole thing, "He has to come. Oh God, how is this going to work?"

"I told him to come over at six... we could eat then see the movie, see the movie then eat, or eat while we see the movie," Lorelai shrugged.

Rory rolled her eyes.

"It won't be so bad.

Okay? Let's just get home, and I'll handle your dad."

Rory slumped her shoulders. in her sensitve state? Although the tears could work to Lorelai's advantage when handling her dad.

"What? I can handle your dad," Lorelai assured.

777777777777777

"You did what?" Luke barked in the privacy of their bedroom.

Lorelai frowned at her husband; some times even she forgot that Rory and Luke weren't related by blood, they had lived together for so long, their reactions to things things had become so similar and learned. An example for the "Nurture" argument over "Nature"."I invited Dean to hang out with us, just dinner and a movie," Lorelai repeated.

"You sound like your mother, you know that?" Luke glared with his hands on his hips.

"You're not the first to make that comparison tonight," Lorelai said dryly.

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the pregnancy hormones making me off balance; but I think it was along the lines that this little grudge you have over Dean 'stealing your little girl' has to end. They are dating, they are boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"Says who?" Luke challenged.

"Says Rory and Dean, they have started an exclusive relationship..."

"They hardly know each other..."

Lorelai continued as if he hadn't interrupted, "... and you just have to get used to it!"

Luke sat down on the bed, "I will get used to it, in my own time, not with you forcing it on me!"

"Well, good thing it's just a casual dinner."

"Lorelai..." but Luke ran out of arguments; the dinner was going to happen whether he wanted it to or not. She was turning into her mother.

"Yes?"

"What do I say to him?"

"Well, I'd omit the death threats and any curiosity about their ...alone time together."

Luke's head shot up, "When are they alone?"

"Luke."

Luke let out a low growl, "I'll try. it's sooner than I would like, but I'll try."

"Good and if you're not trying hard enough I'll pinch you or something. Now," Lorelai sighed, "I think you should talk to Rory. She's wigging about how you will react and..." Lorelai paused, then gulped, "I gotta..." Lorelai went to the bathroom for another bought of morning sickness.

77777777777777777777

Luke took a deep breath, and entered his daughter's room, "Rory?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"i know your not thrilled with what your mother did."

Rory frowned.

"neither am I, but maybe she's...right?"

"Really?"

"I know I said I'd be better about Dean and I haven't really kept to that."

"Well, new years resolutions never work out, do they?"

"No, but still I should put in the effort. Now your mom arranged this, but I think you should decide what we do. We could go out or even stay in... less prying eyes, more of a movie selection than what Kirk and BWR has to offer."

"I thought about that too," she admitted, "but I mean, the first meal I cook for him? it's a little daunting...I mean, I want to be special... you know..."

"I know, I felt the same way with your mom."

Rory only smiled, thinking of her parent's courtship that she got to witness.

Luke sat down on the trunk at the foot for Rory's bed, "I was so nervous, I almost burned the bread."

Rory sat with her dad, "When did you cook for mom... the first time."

thinking back fondly, Luke shared, "It was our second date, before I knew about you. Before she told me."

"What did you make?"

" I made… stuffed lamb chops."

"Wow, you put a lot of effort in that second date."

Luke cleared his throat, Rory already knew about the dinner, but she didn't know that was Luke and Lorelai's first time together. As he tried to swallow the lump in his throat he hoped Rory's first time cooking for Dean wouldn't be that kind of first time. "Well, They say the way the heart is through the stomach... and well, it worked for me... I was trying to impress her. I didn't … I didn't want to lose her." Luke smiled at his little girl, who had grown up so much in the last few years, "and I got you as a bonus."

Rory blushed, "Well, I got you as a bonus too. Unfortunately, I think... lamb chops are a little too fancy for this... casual dinner with the parents."

"Well, maybe someday... when you do cook for Dean. But for now, how about you pick a restaurant with a relaxed setting, and I have to insist not the diner."

"Agreed."

Lorelai popped her head in, "Oh hey, you haven't told Dean I'm pregnant, have you?"

"No," Rory admitted, "you said no one, not even Lane!"

"Good, let's keep it that way for now.... soon I promise...Aw jeez," Lorelai closed her eyes and went to throw up in the down stairs bathroom this time.

"If he doesn't figure it out for himself," Rory shook her head.

Luke sighed, "It should be an interesting evening."

77777777777777777777

**Thas was all God Given Talent!!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!!**

******"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**


	35. Double Date, Part II

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thinkg I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**Dialouge borrowed Dialogue borrowed from….2.03 Red Light on Wedding Night**

**77777777777777777777777**

**Chapter 35  
Double Date, part two**

Friday evening was dinner with the Gilmores as usual, Lorelai was worried her morning sickness would flare up during dinner and she would have to tell her mother about the baby when she wasn't ready to share that little detail with Emily just yet. However, Emily and Richard were having a spirited debate about the charity event they had attended last weekend, and were sharing their varied perspectives with the Stars Hollow Trio; so, all Lorelai had to focus on was suffering in silence while her husband held her hand underneath the table. Richard then retired early because he had a European conference call the next morning leaving Luke, Lorelai, Rory and Emily to talk during dessert.

"Rory, anything new at school?" Emily asked.

"Nope, just getting back into the swing of things. New term, new year," Smiling at her parents with the paraphrase of their attitude toward Dean.

"Any new changes for the new semester?"

"Actually, one of my teachers is going try to help me get onto the school paper this semester instead of waiting until next year."

That was news to Lorelai and Luke; Lorelai gushed, "Honey, that's wonderful."

"Yeah, he's written me a letter of recommendation and I'm actually going meet with the paper's faculty adviser next week."

"Which teacher wrote the recommendation?" Luke asked.

"My English Lit teacher, Mr. Medina," Rory took a bite of her cheesecake.

Lorelai and Luke froze, mouths gaped, Lorelai cast a wary glance over to her husband.

"Well, wasn't that nice of him," Emily smiled, uncertain why her daughter should be so surprised of a kind teacher helping a student.

"Yeah, he thinks if I make my mark now, maybe I could be editor next year and beat out Paris for the job."

"Who's Paris?" Emily asked, wondering what familly Rory's friend was from.

"Paris Geller, a girl at school, she's... very competitive," Rory politely explained, since her Grandmother would care more about what family Paris came from and didn't understand what an unbearable hell the private school could be for her granddaughter.

"A.K.A. not a friend," Lorelai quickly explained for her mother's benefit, "So, what do you have to do to get on the paper this term?"

"Well, when I meet with the teacher I'll get test assignment and we'll see. I look at it as freelance work until I get a permanent position. I don't even care if I'm ever editor... I just want the resume credit of working on the paper for college."

That was why they were doing all this, Chilton, these dinners with the Gilmores, so Rory could fulfill her dream of going to Harvard and become a journalist. "Yes, you do care," Lorelai insisted, "if it means beating Paris at anything, we all care."

777777777777777777777777

When Luke finished with the bathroom he came into the bedroom to see Lorelai sitting up in bed. She had that worried look on her face, with her mouth twitching around for something to do since she had nothing to say; "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about Rory..."

"Yeah?" Luke rounded the bed and took his watch off.

"Don't you think it's weird this teacher is helping her."

"Not really, he's a teacher, he's supposed to help his students," Placing his watch on the nightstand.

"But this is Mr. Medina we're talking about."

"Yeah? So."

"So," Lorelai elongated dramatically, "This is the guy that hit on me. Doesn't it bother you?" _Cause it sure as hell bothers me... for some reason._

"Lorelai..." Luke rolled his eyes.

"You're not the tiniest bit jealous or concerned that this nefarious teacher may be using our daughter to get to me and steal me away from you!!"

"Big word for you..." Luke sent her a sardonic glance.

"Well he is an English teacher, he deserves it."

"Lorelai, don't you think that's a bit of a leap?"

"Luke, I'm serious!"

"I know you are, that's why it's funny," Luke crawled into bed, "Lorelai, you're married, you're pregnant... Maybe he was attracted to you..."

"He made a pass at me..."

"He asked you out ... months ago," Luke shook his head, " And you said no, end of story. Maybe... he's just... trying to make up for being an ass before by helping Rory."

"How can you give this man the benefit of the doubt?"

"Look, Rory likes him and he's trying to help her out. I don't want to scare off one of the few allies she has at that school." Luke wondered if Lorelai's elevated hormones had anything to do with her sudden paranoia, like it had over chirstmas with Emily's gift card. Like any dutiful husband, Luke tried to reason with her, "Now, since the bake sale has Mr. Medina tried to call you? Contact you? Accidentily bumped into you, stalked you in anyway?"

"No," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Then maybe he's taken the hint that you're unavailable."

Lorelai settled down in her pillow, pouting, facing away from her husband, which made Luke grin.

Luke slid over to be right behind her and spoon against her body. Without a word, Luke embraced her and started to kiss her neck. Lorelai didn't push him away, even though she was mad at him, but quietly asked, "What do you think you are doing?"

Luke whispered right in her ear, "I'm so jealous that another man would even think of taking you away from me."

Lorelai chuckled, he was attempting to make amends for his lack of jealousy in this case and his seemingly unshakable confidence in their relationship. Lorelai rolled over to return the affection.

"I would punch out the guy who even looks at you wrong."

"Hmm, that's better," Lorelai grinned, wanting the tender moment to last pecking at his lips.

"I love you," Luke said in a throaty tone; He didn't really know how this advance would end, he just wanted to give his wife some TLC since they had to keep their hands to themselves while at the Gilmores', and because Lorelai's morning sickness had prevented them from being close as of late. Luke at least was a bit concerned about doing anything more than making out, because of the Doctor's warning of miscarriage.

"I love you, too," Lorelai's body reacted the way it usually would when being prompted by her husband; her arms snaked around him, her torso pressed against his, her left leg hooked around his thigh to get as close as possible, but after a few minutes of intense kissing Lorelai had to stop.

"Luke..." Lorelai said suddenly distracted by something else.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered with desire, and was focused on locating that sweet spot on her neck that really relaxed her and drove her crazy at the same time.

"No, honey, we got to stop," Lorelai pushed him off and hurried to the bathroom to vomit again.

Luke sighed, then laid back in bed, trying to remember when the doctor said her morning sickness would be over, but knowing in a few months it would be all worth it.

Luke didn't dwell on the Mr. Medina subject. Yes, it drove him crazy when men would hit on Lorelai. Yet Lorelai enjoyed it when she rebuked them and told them she was married, Luke knew he could trust her. Yes, Mr. Medina was not one of his favorite people in the world due to the teacher's attempted advance on his wife, but he considered the issue long ago settled. Fortunately, Rory was the one who had to deal with him most of the time, save for a parent-teacher meeting, and Lorelai wasn't interested in the teacher and more over, she was pregnant.

Luke grinned at the thought of Lorelai going to one of those parent-teacher meetings at chilton with a huge baby belly, imagined Mr. Medina's reaction to that sight. Luke got out of bed to help Lorelai, get her juice, rub her shoulders, just hold her; whatever he could do to make her feel better. That's what love really was, the good and the bad, the challenges of everyday, the passionate lovemaking, and the occasional trips to vomit in the bathroom due to morning sickness.

7777777777777777777777777

Saturday was all about the double date. In preparation of the double date, Lorelai did a sweep of the living room and bathroom for anything embarrassing on the main floor since it was unlikely that Dean would go upstairs.

Lorelai then reported back to her daughter, "Okay, I hid all the pictures with your bare bottom, but I left some of your younger, non-embarrassing moments out because that would be too suspicious if we were to purge all of your early years."

"Thanks, mom."

"What about you? You alright?" Lorelai asked her husband, smoothing her hand around his neck to play with the hair peeking out of his hat.

"I'm dealing, What about you?Any nausea?" Luke asked concerned.

"No, I'm surprisingly good," Lorelai smiled broadly, "Let's hope last night was the worst of it." Lorelai's eyes shifted to the top of Luke's head. "Okay well, I know it's like your security blanket, but could you lose the ball cap for tonight?"

"Sure."

"And could you change your shirt? We might be going to a nice place..."

"Mom, what dad is wearing is fine," Rory only wanted him to be comfortable.

"Fine, I love that lumberjack look anyway."

"It's fine, no hat, no plaid, solid colors, I'll go change," Luke gave Lorelai a look before heading upstairs to put this hat in a safe place.

"Mom, you're not going to be like all over dad are you? Dean has already walked in on you two."

"That was months ago, and I will be on my best, most charming behavior and will wait till out guest leaves to snuggle with my husband in the privacy of our room after…"

"Why do I ask questions…" Rory shook her head.

"Relax! I'm already pregnant, it's not like we need to do much work now."

"Ugh, mom."

The doorbell rang, "Show time," Lorelai grinned as she let Rory answer the door.

Rory opened the door and smiled at her boyfriend, "I'm sorry in advance for this evening."

"Well, maybe it will help with your dad... speaking of whom... where is he?"

"Upstairs."

"Good," and Dean kissed Rory in greeting. Rory smiled as he pulled away, he wouldn't being doing much of that this evening, so he had to get it in while he could.

Unfortunately, it was that exact moment Luke came down the stairs and cleared his throat.

Dean winced, "Least I'm starting off on the right foot," he said sarcastically, "Good evening Mr. Danes."

"Evening," not taking his eyes off of Dean as he finished his descent of the the stairs.

Lorelai came in the foyer too, "Hey, here we all are? How are you, Dean?"

"Fine, how are you?" Dean returned to be polite, careful not to call Lorelai by her first name for fear of setting off Mr. Danes.

"Good thanks," Lorelai smiled, "Oh, My shoes...I need my shoes to go out. Luke would you help me find them," Lorelai hinted, and led her husband back up the stairs.

"Hey, don't mind her she's been on cloud nine all day..." Rory explained.

"Why?" Dean asked unable to help his curiosity.

Rory merely smiled, "Um, I'll tell you later... okay..."_ like in a few weeks when I get the green light to tell people I'm going to be a big sister._

From upstairs they heard Mr. Danes, "You better wear practical shoes, and a coat, it's January and I don't want you getting sick."

"Only if they go with my outfit," Lorelai argued back.

Dean and Rory smiled at the comment, "He really likes to take care of your mom."

"Only when she won't take care of herself. They are.... crazy in love."

Dean naturally wandered into the living room while they were waiting for the adults and Dean started looking around at all the pictures of young Rory her mother had left out, while Rory fidgeted with the cuffs of her sleeves, anxious over his inspection of the Danes Den.

"Nice pictures…" Dean was by the mantle admiring the photos.

"Well, we are a photogenic family," Rory quipped. Rory took a deep breath, a little nervous about having Dean spend such a long period of time with her folks. Usually he just picked her up, said hello to her folks and they were off to a movie or whatever, alone; but now, he was hanging out in her own house, a place she was always comfortable, looking at embarrasing pictures. It was weird and she didn't feel exactly at home, not to mention having a double date with her parents.

"When was this?" Dean pointed to an interesting picture of Luke and Rory swimming in the lake. It was close up on their faces; Rory's hair was in a slick, messy ponytail, she was smiling over Luke's shoulder and seemed to be getting a piggy back ride from her father in the water. Obviously, Lorelai had taken the picture from the lake shoreline.

"Oh, that was at the Father's Day Game Day the year after my folks got married. I never got to participate before…and well frankly neither did my dad. He knew how much it meant to me, so he signed us up. This was after the water piggy back race in the lake… we came in third, since I was a little older than some of the other kids, I guess I was heavier, but still impressive testament to my dad's speed, and we still got a medal," Rory felt more at ease talking about her wonderful father Luke. that was why they were going on this double date, to get Dean to see Luke wasn't hard-hearted tyrannt, and for Luke to see how much Dean really cared about Rory.

"We did better at the pitch and hit competition, basically the dad throws the ball and the kid tries to hit it, my age was an advantaged there; it also helped that they were using the larger softballs."

"You play at all?"

"I used too, on weekends in the spring, there's usually a pick-up game, just some people around town, young and old get together, not like a league or anything. I started out just a bat girl of sorts for my dad until I grew a little more, then I tried playing…just every once in a while. Everything I know I learned from dad, but I think I prefer just cheering him on."

"Cool."

Yeah, and with Chilton... who knows if I'll have time."

Rory's parents descended down the stairs, and Lorelai asked, "So, shall we head out? When is the movie?"

Rory smiled, "7:00, It's an Ed Wood Classic, Plan 9 from Outer Space."

"Ed Wood? You didn't say anything about Ed Wood," Luke protested to his wife.

"Now, Honey, we can't help what they show."

"I could have a talk to Kirk," Luke mused.

"The plan is Plan 9, then we can have dinner and discuss the movie... okay? Oh, I left my purse in the kitchen," and Lorelai went to fetch it.

"Mine is in my room," Rory announced, and without realizing it the girls left the boys totally alone.

"Not an Ed Wood fan?" Dean attempted.

Luke only shook his head. The silence hung, how long did it take to get two purses?

"The Giants play tomorrow," Dean tried to make conversation once again about a manly subject, football.

"Yeah."

"I'm a born and raised Bears fan, being from the Ravens look good this year too."

"For an expansion team," Luke grumbled.

The girls came back to a not talking pair of boys. "Okay Gentleman escorts were ready," Lorelai grinned.

77777777777777777777777

Luke and Lorelai got the snacks and let Dean and Rory get the seats. "Behave."

"I haven't done anything..." Luke defended.

"Actually you've been scowling at the back of his head since we left the house, and I'm doing all  
the talking."

"So, what else is new?" For that Lorelai punched her husband's arm, "Ow."

"Luke, you have to talk to him. that's the only way this situation is going to get better."

"I did. When you two got your purses we talked about the football playoffs."

"Fine, you have a two hour break from talking but I want you to pay attention to the movie so we can talk about it over dinner."

"Fine," Luke turned to Kirk, who was fulfilling his duties at the concessions stand, "do you have any popcorn laced with hemlock?"

Kirk seemed to consider the request, "Actually, I think hemlock is poisonous and in a business when you rely on returning customers, such as a movie theater/book store, it would be inadvisable to poison your clientele, and if word spread that there was a theater/bookstore posioning people, I'm sure the police and reporters..."

"Two large popcorn with butter," Luke rolled his eyes, "Two red vines for the ladies."

"And four sodas," Lorelai added.

When Lorelai and Luke came into the screening area, Dean and Rory had already claimed "big Red", as Lorelai and Rory named it years ago, for their seats. Luke tried to ignore the feeling that his daughter and her beau were sitting too close.

Dean had his arm around Rory, a habit he formed on their many dates alone, but as soon as he saw Mr. Danes, Dean felt the urge to remove it and simply hold Rory's hand during the film, but Rory had already settled against him and was comfortable, as her mother was passing out the sodas and snacks.

Luke told himself _eyes forward, focus on the movie, memorize details so you can comment on them later and make Lorelai happy_. Lorelai with a mere look asked Luke to put his open arm around her, and Luke complied. As his wife settled against him, he couldn't help realize the irony that the married couple and the young teens were practically mirror images of each other on the big red couch.

The credits started to roll and Luke set his frown on his face. He was not going to enjoy this.

77777777777777777777777

At Porter's Steakhouse on Cherry Street, Lorelai was still laughing about the absurdity of the film they had just watched, "...and what was with that cop pointing his gun at everyone and everything... that is really bad acting or directing or both."

Rory offered a bit of trivia, "Actually, that actor was actually trying to test Ed Wood, pointing his gun wildly to see if Ed Wood would notice and correct him,... needless to say ... he didn't."

Dean was still blinking, afraid the horrible cinema he had just witnessed would scar his eyes, "That has to be the worst movie I've ever seen."

"It's Ed Wood, Darling," Lorelai said in jest.

"But... I mean Aliens trying to teach us a lesson about nuclear war through Zombies?"

Rory smiled, "And that little speech by the alien leader was practically plagiarized Klaatu from the Day the Earth stood still."

"Oooo, we should see that one next time," Lorelai said excitedly, not feeling nauseous and cleaning her plate of her third helpings. Lorelai turned to her husband who had given up eating a while ago, "What did you think, hon?"

Lorelai had an earnest look in her eyes begging him to participate, "That alien leader was really creepy...he reminded me of Dr. Smith from Lost in Space."

"You know what, you're right! Oh my God!" Lorelai grinned that Luke was finally talking, now if only the could get him to talk to Dean directly. "I don't know what disturbs me more, the acting, the plot or that one of the actor's names was actually Dudley Manlove."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Though apprehensive about a double date with parents, Dean had to admit, Rory's parents were pretty cool. Lorelai was talkative and fun and seemed to put Mr. Danes a little more at ease. As they left the restaurant, Dean was rubbing his stomach, unable to believe how much he had ate, he felt full just watching the Danes dames eat, and eat, and talk, and eat, but he felt the need to keep up and prove himself. Almost like a hazing stunt he was being initiated into the Danes clan. _Ugh, I can barely walk_, the novice teen tried not to complain to himself.

"You okay? You're walking kind of funny?" Rory asked, "Bad shoes?"

"Um Yeah…still breaking them in," Dean fessed up, not wanting to make a bad impression on his date or her parents, wanting to show he could hold his own in the Danes dames delirium.

Rory became distracted, "Ooh, ice cream!" she ran ahead.

Lorelai gasped, "Ooh, I'm right behind you!"

"How can they possibly eat more? They're like bottomless pit," then he realized he was talking to his date's father, "umm, you know, with all due respect, umm Sir."

"It's okay, Dean, they are bottomless pits," Luke eased with a chuckle, gesturing they should sit down on a bench to wait for the girls. Luke recalled his own belly aches when the girls would over feed him sugar and carbs on movie nights, "It's a little overwhelming, I know. So how are you feeling…_ really_?"

Seeing Mr. Danes wanted him to level with him out of genuine concern, Dean admitted with a groan, "God, it's like I ate a cow."

"I know," Luke nodded, "I mean the steaks, plus the sides. We're four people and six baked potatoes," thinking of Lorelai asking him if he was going to finish his potato. Luke shook his head and concluded his mini rant, "Kind of surprised?"

"Yeah, I mean, the old cliche is that girls eat nothing but salad."

"Well, if anything, they are beyond cliches."

"I'm beginning to see that," Dean absently rubbing his stomach again as if he'd give birth to a calf in a few days time.

"I remember one time I was over, before Lorelai and I were married, and Rory must have forced fed me like I don't know … twenty S'mores, plus assorted hard candy and chocolate, and popcorn," Luke laughed at the memory of young Rory, almost sad she was growing up and dating right before his eyes, "I had to learn all this stuff on my own when I was first dating Lorelai."

Dean decided to take advantage if Mr. Danes' openness and wisdom, that is if Luke was willing to give him insight, "What do you mean?"

"Well, they don't exactly come with a handbook, Lorelai and Rory. I mean… like their eating habits are just the start of what you're gonna have to get used to," Luke explained, "There's tons of stuff you should be aware of."

"Really?" Dean wondered if it was the protective father trying to scare him off from dating his daughter, or if it was sage advice he should pay attention to.

"Oh yeah," Luke assured with his years of experience, "Like, don't ever use the last of the Parmesan cheese cause you will never hear the end of it. And never get into a heavy discussion late at night 'cause that's when they're at their crankiest, because their last coffee fix has started to dwindle," Luke didn't know why he was telling Dean all his secrets to handling the girls, but if the kid was going to be around, the kid might as well know how to navigate the wonderland madness of his wife and Rory, "Oh, and go along with their bits."

"Their bits?" Dean's brow furrowed under his bangs.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, like, if you're eating pizza with us and Lorelai decides that the pepperoni is angry at the mushrooms because the mushrooms have an attitude and then she holds up a pepperoni and the pepperoni asks for your opinion, don't just laugh. Answer the pepperoni," Luke pointed emphatically.

"Answer the pepperoni?" Dean's tone seemed to ask "what have I gotten myself into".

"And don't let them near puppies 'cause they'll want to take home every one."

"Oh, that one I knew already," recalling when he and Rory were walking by Stars Hollow Pets, back when they were just friendly.

Luke thought of another point, "Oh, and uh, here's a big one. If you ever think that they're doing something crazy, they're not. After a while, their thinking becomes clear, but by the time it's clear, they've already done two other totally crazy things that you can't figure out. So, there's no catching up."

"Never?" Dean said horrified.

"Hey, I've been married to Lorelai for three years and I'm still lagging behind," he said dryly, then Luke shrugged, "You get used to it. They are exhausting, but in my own opinion, worth it."

"Yeah," Dean had to agree, thinking of how Rory made that incredible first impression on him,

"thanks."

"Look sorry about... you know, the protective father bit all theses months," Luke leveled.

"It's understandable, you've been the 'go to guy' for so long."

"Yeah, well, over all you're a good guy. Rory told us how you...defended her from that Tristan kid at the dance... I wanted to say a belated thanks, I would have done the same thing."

Dean was sad at the mention of Tristian, "He likes her you know?"

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"I think Tristian gives her so much trouble because he's really interested in her," Dean said sadly.

"Hmm," Luke hadn't thought of it that way, "You know... I find the direct approach yeilds better results."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, if I hadn't asked Lorelai out... who knows how we would have ended up."

Dean only nodded.

"And when given the choice, Rory asked you to go to the dance with her." Dean raised his head, and met Mr. Danes' eye; Mr. Danes grinned, "It seems to me if this Tristan character was trying to impress her, it backfired. He's succeeded only in pushing her away. She likes you Dean. She picked you."

"Thanks, Mr. Danes."

Both guys shared a grin.

Then something struck Luke, "Oh, does Rory know your favorite ice cream?"

"Umm, yeah, but after a dinner like that…" then girls appear with ice cream, shoving thoughtful cones in each of their beaus faces.

"Mint Chocolate chip, right?" Rory asked Dean, with a smile on her face that showed she was eager to please her date.

Dean looked over to Luke, who only wore a grin and twitched his eyebrows once, as if to say, _"Welcome to my world_."

Dean accepted the cone from Rory, "Umm, yeah, Thanks." It was January and they were having ice cream at on a cool winter's night.

"You're welcome," Rory smiled as she took his hand while Dean slowly stood up, still stuffed from steak and sides, already feeling the walls of his stomach trying to expand to a breaking point, having to now force feed himself ice cream on top of it.

Luke winced at his own double scoop cone that Lorelai got for him, and he asked his wife, "What is this?"

"They mixed up a new flavor. They call it Cookie Monster; it made me think of you," Lorelai smiled.

"It's blue," Luke looked over at Dean and was met with a sympathetic gaze from his daughter's date.

"It brings out your eyes," Lorelai teased.

"Does it taste blue?"

"Its vanilla ice cream, your favorite, plus cookie dough chunks, and dyed blue," Lorelai shrugged.

"And what made you think I would eat this?" Luke had to ask.

"I told you… it brings out your eyes."

"I told her to get you sorbet, but she wouldn't listen to me," Rory informed her dad and took another lick of her chocolate fudge brownie cone.

Lorelai wrinkled up her nose and scoffed, "Sorbet is just fancy French for frozen fruit."

"Exactly, dad would actually eat it then."

"But ice cream is dessert for the common man, the people's dessert; what did Marie Antoinette say; 'let them eat cake', because she was unaccustomed to the wonders and joys of common ice cream."

"I think she would have had access to sorbet," Rory mused.

"Well, of course she was a French snooty…," she was going to say bitch, but she reigned it in to make a good impression on Dean for Rory's sake, "was she a queen?"

"Till she got her head loped off," Rory shrugged.

"Hard to wear the crown without you head attached," Lorelai mused

"Agreed," Rory nodded.

Luke looked pointedly over at Dean again, as if this was a prime example of the Danes dames logic and typical conversation, of what Dean would have to get used to when Mother and Daughter were together.

777777777777777777777777777

"Ugh," Lorelai complained, "Why did you let me eat so much!!"

"I told you to slow down..." Luke defended, then turned and offered an asside to Dean, "Yes, they will blame you."

There was an awkward moment on the porch with all four staring at each other. The parents knew the teens probably wanted to say goodnight... privately. "Well, Dean, it was nice to see you this evening," Lorelai elbowed her husband to say something nice.

"We should do it again sometime," Luke nodded.

"Maybe come over for one of our movie nights?" Rory added eagerly.

"Wow, that sounds like a great plan," Lorelai did a mock gasp, pulling on her husband's arm to look at Luke's watch, "look at the time, honey don't you have to meet the bread guy in the morning."

Begrudgingly following his wife's lead, Luke reluctantly left the teens alone to their private goodnight, "Right, right," not wanting to alarm his new friend Dean, Luke discreetly whispered to his daughter, "Ten minutes then I'm coming out with a bat." He liked Dean, that was progress, but he was still uncomfortable with the idea of Dean touching his daughter for long periods of time.

"I won't be long," Rory said shyly.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Upstairs, Luke entered their bedroom and Lorelai was already laying down on their bed, with her head at the foot of their bed. "Should I get you a garbage can? just in case?"

"No, I think I'll be okay just don't move me, okay?"

"Okay," Luke grinned, leaned down, and kissed her cheek. Luke went to the window and already saw Dean was walking down the sidewalk, and then Luke heard the front door downstairs.

"Honey, would you go get your report card from Rory? I can't move."

"You want some apple juice?"

"No, I'm good really, I don't think I could fit anything else in my stomach... or my esophagus."

Luke went downstairs and got Lorelai a glass of water; incase she woke in the middle of the night, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rory in her doorway.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," and Rory hugged him.

"You're welcome," Luke grinned, "You didn't eat too much did you?"

"Eh, I'll live, but I may want to sleep in in the morning. unless you need help at the diner?"

"Sleep in, if you're done your homework, then you can come in and help."

"I miss working with you."

"School is more important, you can work with me over the summer, okay?"

"Okay, night daddy."

"Good night, hon."

When Luke returned upstairs, Lorelai was already fast asleep, Luke changed, moved the pillows to the foot of the bed, and climbed into bed, mirroring his wife's position with his head at the foot of the bed.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

**  
Thas was all God Given Talent!!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!!**

******  
"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	36. Reputation Burning

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thinkg I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**Dialogue borrowed from Paris is Burning ...**

**Written by: Joan Binder Weiss & Directed by: David Petrarca**

**777777777777777**

**Chapter 36:  
Reputation Burning**

Lorelai opened her eyes and saw her unconscious husband looking adorable and vulnerable. She noticed they were in bed upside down, that is their heads were at the foot of the bed. The last time they woke up in this configuration, it was the morning after their anniversary and they were naked after deciding they were ready to try for a baby. Here they were a few months later, with their desired baby on the way.

It was rare that Lorelai would ever wake before him, Luke was usually at least dressed by the time she rose out of bed, if not at the diner already.

Lorelai inched closer to him, and started pecking at his cheek and his lips. This had the desired effect as sleepy arms surrounded her drawing her even closer.

"Morning," she almost sang, feeling a serene, good mood.

"Morning," Luke muttered, just wanting to hold her.

"I think last night went very well," Lorelai observed in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel any progress was made? You know any real benefit?" rubbing Luke's back.

"Yeah, I think it was good,"

"There were a few moments we left you two to talk? Did you take advantage of that?"

"I think so," reflecting on that conversation with his daughter's beau.

"Good. So the movie night idea wouldn't be so terrible? Dean coming over, sharing our couch and junk food..."

Luke's eyes squinted open, "Rory might feel a little pressure; Cooking for Dean?"

"Yeah, well, that's what we're here for. We don't have to cook full dinner, just snacks until she's ready to cook for real for him or just order a pizza... easy."

Then it occurred to Luke, "What time is it?"

"6:30?"

"Shoot! I'm late!" "So am I... but I'm also Pregnant."  
Luke scrambled out of bed, and in doing so, he knocked his alarm clock off his nightstand with his foot since he had slept opposite his usual position, then the clock started incessantly ringing upon hitting the floor. Luke stopped the noise, and hurried over to the closet to change out of his sleepwear for his usual jeans and flannel uniform of the diner.

Lorelai watched him from their bed, accepted a quick peck to while he finished off the buttons of his shirt, "I'll see you tonight," and he was out the door.

Lorelai sighed, happy with her life, happy that Luke was okay with Dean, happy her daughter had a beau, and happy she had a baby on the way.

7777777777777777777

After the final bell, Rory went to a classroom she hadn't been to before, the of the teacher who ran the Franklin paper, "Mrs. Roland?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Rory Danes? Mr. Medina gave you a recommendation letter for me?"

"Ah yes, thanks for meeting me now, I hope this doesn't delay your after school schedule. Any extracurriculars."

"No, I take the bus anyway, so it's no problem."

"Well then, let's get started," Mrs. Roland settled behind her desk as Rory took a chair along side the large desk. "I must admit I don't usually change staff midyear, but Mr. Medina explained how you arrived a few weeks late for the start of school."

"Well, I was going to school in Stars Hollow when I got accepted here."

"Hmm, Stars Hollow, that's a ways from here?"

"Forty minutes without traffic," Rory informed.

"You mean you ride the bus here from Stars Hollow everyday?"

"Well, of course."

That piqued Mrs. Roland's interest, it showed dedication, "So what do you want to do? When you leave Chilton that is?"

"Well, I want to go to Harvard, so I can become a journalist."

"I see, well I must say I am impressed with your writing style; you can certainly tell a story. So how long have you had this dream?"

"Forever, as long as I can remember, I've been talking about going to Harvard."

"Forever?" Mrs. Roland chuckled, all her students were focused on Ivy League Schools, that is half were, and the other half's parents were focused on that goal, not necessarily the student.

"Well see, my mom never went to college, so in a way I guess I feel it's my duty to go and finish and make something great of myself as a tribute to all her sacrifice, and my dad's too."

"You mentioned you're dad second... is he... are you two not that close?"

"Oh no, we're a very tight knit family," then Rory realized, "well..."

"Well what?"

"It's just that ... that's sort of a trick question."

"How so?" the teacher probed.

"Well, my dad isn't my real dad, I mean he is, he is to me, but he's not my biological dad."

"Go on," Mrs. Roland encouraged.

"Well, see my mom had me when she was ... young... too young, and she didn't marry my biological father, she's actually from here in Hartford, and well she ran away from home when I was just a baby. Not like to shut my father out, she gave him every chance to be a part of my life, but he didn't take it. So, she did it all on her own, she was a single teenage mom, she got a job, found a place to live, took care of me, worked hard, saved her money, got a house..." Rory smiled, "but I guess, eventually.... she wanted, you know, male companionship since my dad wasn't in the picture."

Mrs. Roland nodded, listening intently to the inspiring tale.

"And then she found Luke, well, that is, the man who is now my dad; jeez, I haven't called him 'Luke' in ...ages....Well, anyway, he knew we were a packaged deal, and really took his time to get to know me, and of course he loved my mom, so when they got married, he adopted me too, all legal and official and well, the rest is history. He's the only dad I've ever really known or could want."

"Fascinating," In an elite world where divorces and step-parents where common place and distant parents were the norm, it was refreshing to hear a happy love story, "What about your real... that is biological father."

"What about him?," Rory said plainly, "He didn't think enough of me to stick around or help my mother out even when she was really destitute. I mean, we never really lived on the streets, or anything like that. My mom knew what needed to be done, she had her priorities right, and my dad, that is Luke came into the picture making sure I knew that I was most important and special to him as much as my mom was. They both sacrificed for me to be here in this school. To take advantage of this opportunity, and I know that with perseverance, I will overcome all obstacles."

"That sounds familiar?" Mrs. Roland tried to place it, "Like a line from a movie..."

Rory smiled, "Errol Flynn, Footsteps in the Dark, one of his few attempts at a contemporary piece. They always seemed to want to give him a sword and throw him in tights and play in a period piece; Robin Hood, Pirates, Civil War films."

The teacher and the student shared a chuckle and talked for another forty-five minutes.

7777777777777777777

"I'm home!" Luke said as he opened the front door.

"Kitchen!!" Lorelai called.

After Luke put a plastic bag on the foyer table and his coat on a hook, he found Lorelai and Rory cleaning out the fridge together. "Four slices pepperoni pizza," Lorelai identified.

"When did we last have pizza?" Rory tried to remember.

"Tuesday?" Lorelai speculated.

"Last Tuesday?" Rory second guessed her mother.

"The Tuesday in the not so distant past," Lorelai bit her lip.

Rory insisted, "Toss it."

"Should you be doing that?" Luke asked his wife.

"Surprisingly, this is the least nauseous I've felt all day...so come here big boy!"

Luke shook his head as he leaned over the trash can to kiss his wife, then asked Rory "How was school?".

"Good, I talked to Mrs. Roland, the teacher on the Franklin."

"Yeah? And?" Luke grinned.

"Well, she said she was impressed with my writing style, but needs to think about where my skills would fit. This month's issue has already gone to the presses, but next month is still fluid she'll try to use me there for something."

Luke saw something else in Rory's expression, "Was there something else on your mind, hon?"

"Well, you remember Paris Geller?"

"How could we forget?" Luke said dryly.

"Yeah , she's just your very best friend in the whole, wide world!" Lorelai said sardonically while examining a questionable container that was formerly edible and currently green.

"Well, her parents are getting a major divorce."

"Really," Lorelai gave Luke a concerned look. Not that they ever had to worry about such things; still it was all too common place among the elite and sad that no one else could find their soul-mate, like Lorelai and Luke had.

"Her dad's like this big wig at a huge pharmaceutical company and they're printing all the sordid details about it in the paper," Rory sat down at the kitchen table.

"Ooh how sordid?" Lorelai asked curious.

"Well, it's not the Rich James incident, but Hugh Grant should be feeling pretty good about himself."

"If she was anyone else in the entire universe I might feel bad for her," Lorelai sighed, tossing some blue sour cream in the garbage.

"Lorelai that's a terrible thing to say," Luke scolded her for taking joy in other people's misery.

"Oh no, is that you again conscience?" Lorelai rolled her eyes, with a look to her husband she could say,_ Need I remind you this is the girl making our daughter's life a living hell?_

"Actually, I kind of do feel bad for her," Rory frowned.

"That's because you are the nicest kid ever to walk the earth," Lorelai smiled.

"The whole school's talking about it. And the weird thing is that the whole dynamics there has changed for me."

Luke asked, "Really? How so?"

"Well, Madeline and Louise, Paris' best friends, they said hello to me today."

"Really? Like a normal hello? Not like a 'Here's Johnny' kind of hello?" Lorelai joined them.

"Normal, friendly, no acts," Rory confirmed.

"Wow, you're the new 'Heather'" Lorelai blinked in disbelief.

"I guess," Rory shrugged.

Lorelai patted Rory's shoulder and went back to cleaning out the fridge, and pulled out another pizza box, "Oh, hey, this is the pizza from mystery Tuesday. That one's completely fine, " pointing to the one in the garbage bin.

Luke protested before she could fish it out, "Don't."

"It's in the box!" Lorelai defended.

"Oscar!" Luke grumbled, standing up to prevent her from pulling out the pizza from the pail.

"Felix!" Lorelai put a hand on her hip.

"Forget it!" Rory wrinkled her nose, not wanting to eat pizza that had been in the garbage.

"Ugh, two against one! No fair," Lorelai griped, "Fine," putting both boxes in the trash.

"Where's the mail?" Luke asked.

"Where it always is," Lorelai said coolly, still mourning her beloved pizza.

"Dad, since we're cleaning the fridge....I didn't get a chance to make..."

"I brought dinner home, it's on the foyer table," as he flipped through the bills.

"Yes!" Rory went to fetch the food.

Luke started thumbing through a pamphlet of some kind.

"What's that you suddenly find so interesting?" Lorelai sidled up beside him.

"The Chilton newsletter."

"You really read that?" Lorelai said in disbelief.

"I'm being a good, quote-unquote 'Chilton parent', it came on Friday... but I haven't had a chance to read it yet."

"Anything important we should know about?"

"Hmmm, this Wednesday is Parent's day?" Luke grumbled.

"What? Do they like throw us a party with the exorbitant tuition we give them? Maybe we won't have to go? After all, it is my parents footing the bill," Lorelai lowered her voice since Rory was going through the bags of food Luke brought home..

"No, it's when all the parents are supposed to go to the classes with their kids all day long?"

"Ugh, why?" Lorelai complained.

In his ever dry tone, Luke mused, "So we can relive our own nightmarish high school memories and perhaps sympathize with the hell our kids are going through? Try to relate to them?"

"Relive high school? Hey, I'm already there, I'm pregnant again. Not that its been a real nightmare either time..."

"Lorelai, you're gonna have to field this one, I can't go..."

"You want me to go?"

"Lorelai, you're the boss at the inn, you have more flexibility than I do."

"You own the diner, you can close down whenever you want."

"Yeah, at the risk of our monthly income!" "You sent your own hours; Have a Midnight Madness sale," Lorelai jeered. "You get a fixed salary and sick days and personal days, how much I earn is based on how much I work; and I've already set the schedule for Caesar and Ben, Wednesday is Ben's day off! I have to be there."

"Well, I....have more employees..."

"Exactly, I only have a few workers while you have Michel as your back up."

"Well...I have to... um," Lorelai didn't think of anything really important she had to do on Wednesday, there were no weddings or retirement parties to prepare for, no family reunions suddenly coming in, " Drat."

"You could settle things like we decided the cleaning out the fridge," Rory said

Both parents looked at their daughter, who was setting the table.

"The alphabet game?" Rory picked the subject, "Name a disease."

Luke scoffed, "This is stupid, we're adults, we're a married couple, we should be able to work out..."

"Arthritis?" Lorelai folded her arms.

Luke narrowed his eyes on her, "Botulism, which is what you would have gotten if we kept that pizza."

"Chicken pox," Grinning at the memory of how they dealt with Rory's chicken pox a few years ago, a crisis which cemented this family together.

"Diabetes."

"Emphysema."

"Flu."

Lorelai's mouth gaped pointing a finger at her husband, "Judges?"

"It counts," Rory refereed while setting the flatware.

"Gangrene," Lorelai sneered.

"Hypothermia "

"Insomnia," Lorelai challenged back.

"Jaundice"

Lorelai knew she had K... she just couldn't get a K disease in her head. Rory and her decided the cleaning duties by naming television shows, a factor Rory probably considered when deciding the subject for her parents. TV show names would have been fresh in Lorelai's head. The only reason they resorted to the alphabet game was Luke always had an unfair advantage during thumb wrestling due to his manly strength. Lorelai thought, she hesitated, she wanted to win, but Rory declared, "Dad's the winner!!"

"No! I ... What begins with K?"

"Kidney stones?" Luke suggested, now that he won.

"But that's a condition, not a disease"

"So is insomnia....fine, Kidney disease," Luke mused.

"Kawasaki Disease," Rory chimed in.

Lorelai's head shot toward her daughter, "What is that a disorder from motorbikes? and don't help him!"

"Actually, it's an an autoimmune attack," Rory didn't want to mention that it usually happened in babies or toddlers for fear she would jinx her sibling and the baby would get it. "Besides, he already won when you couldn't answer."

Luke grinned triumphantly, "This is a stupid way to settle things, but I'm glad it worked out in my favor this time." He pecked Lorelai's lips, "Have fun on Parent's day. It's not that I wouldn't want to spend the day with you, Rory."

Already, digging into her coconut breaded chicken breast and veggies her father brought home, and smiled at her dad, "I know, you'd rather go fishing."

"I'd rather go to your Grandmother's house for afternoon tea," Luke said sarcastically, "than go to parent's day."

"That can be arranged," Lorelai sunk into her chair at the dinner table, pouting. At least it was coconut breaded chicken for dinner, one of her favorites that Luke made. The man could cook, the man knew how to make love, and they already had started a family; Lorelai figured she would keep him.

* * *

On Wednesday, Parent's Day, Lorelai was trailing Rory up the stairs of the exclusive school, "Hey, not so fast."

"The bell's gonna ring."

"I'm in heels!" Lorelai complained.

"I told you to wear practical shoes," gesturing to her own saddle shoes that were a requirement of her uniform.

"Ugh, you sound like your dad! So where are we going?" Feeling like she was lost in Labyrinth without David Bowie or cute puppets to tell her where to go. That made her think of her husband and their first date.

"To my locker to drop off some of this stuff."

"Great, let's do it."

Rory just opened the locker Luke had fixed her first week at the school, when they overheard arguing, "You can't just leave now," Paris pleaded.

"Paris please," Mrs. Geller defended.

"At least come to my lit class," Paris begged.

"This place is giving me a headache."

"Mom."

"Is your face breaking out?" Mrs. Geller said off topic.

"No!" Paris tinged red.

"You have not been using that cleanser have you? Now Dr. Yanalari prescribed that cleanser for a reason ... to cleanse."

"Just Lit class."

"Paris with everything I have going on right now the last thing I need to do is face a bunch of bored people who are gossiping about me. I'll see you later at home. Use that cover stick I got you."

It was odd to see Paris so vulnerable, Rory tried not to stare, and focused on getting her books.

"I bet I'm looking pretty good to you right now," Lorelai had a sympathetic look for Paris.

"Yes, you are. "

"That's because I'm wearing heels; so what's next?"

"English Lit with Mr. Medina."

"Ok," Lorelai gulped; it would be her first time facing him since his inappropriate advance months ago at the fall bake sale.

"What? What do you and dad have against him?"

"It's a long story..."

"Well, it is English Lit, maybe the entire class would enjoy it," Rory teased.

"Trust me, the object of today is to NOT humiliate you...I'll tell you later, I promise... but please, let's just get through this." Lorelai never thought she would be missing Michel's snide comments about everything or just how close the diner was to the Inn compared to where she was now.

"Alright," Rory shrugged and led the way to the class room, still curious what offense Mr. Medina could have caused; he was such a nice guy.

"Or better yet, how does first annual mother/daughter ditch day sound?"

"Not happening. Attendance is part of my grade."

"Yeah, yeah, OK, let's go."

7777777777777777777

Max Medina was having a hard time keeping track of his notes, not only was the captivating Lorelai Danes as beautiful as ever, but he kept getting distracted by the thought of her being pregnant at that very moment and how her condition came to be; namely, with her husband.

From the moment she walked in the room, he had to remind himself not to stare in her direction too long. Max didn't know what was wrong with him, why Lorelai... that is Rory's mother, had this affect on him. He was an adult, he had dated before, had some good long term relationships, and he had been rejected before even taking them out for a cup of coffee, like with Lorelai. She was married, she was pregnant, usually those factors would help him reason with his disappointment and move on. It had been months since he'd even seen her, yet, there was something undeniably captivating about her.

Regaining his train of thought again, "So, on Monday we will start a two week creative writing exercise, but that doesn't mean we stop reading. One of the greatest inspirations of working writers is the writing of other that they admire. Walt Whitman read Homer, Dante, Shakespeare. And the novelist Edna O'Brien has been quoted as saying 'that every writer should read some Proust every day' And to that..." Mr. Medina pulled out a fancy book and read a few dozen lines, which Lorelai rolled her eyes and let her mind wander, much like it had when she was in school and bored senseless.

Lorelai hated being in school again, even just vicariously; high school wasn't a happy time for her, sure Lorelai was smart, she did well with her grades, but Lorelai was more interested in extracurricular activities than with academics, in rebelling against her controling parents than achievements that would soon fade as soon as she left the school's halls. Granted she knew the key to getting out of her parent's house and on her own was good grades, the only reason she applied herself at all; then after she got pregnant, she didn't last long in school. Lorelai smiled at the back of Rory's head, who was hanging on Mr. Medina's words. Lord knew how Lorelai got such a well mannered polite, genius for a daughter. From that, Lorelai entertained herself by speculating about the baby within her; what the baby would look like? Be like? What kind of personality would she or he have? How similart to her sibling would she be? Now that the nausea and morning sickness had significantly reduced the past few days, Lorelai could almost sense the baby now. She could almost feel the life within her, the life she and Luke created through their love. That was more meaningful and poetic than any words a dead writer could conjure.

The bell rang, bringing Lorelai out of her daydreaming, and Mr. Medina announced, "Oh, that does it....parent's thanks for coming, students...papers on Whitman are due tomorrow and those of you who are just starting tonight ...I'll be able to tell."

"Lunch is next," Rory informed her mother.

"I could eat," Lorelai smiled and they turned to leave so Rory could lead the way to the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Danes?"

Lorelai turned to see it was Mr. Medina addressing her.

"Could I have a word?" the teacher asked.

Lorelai grimaced at her daughter, who smiled with a shrug, "I'll be in the cafeteria," not thinking much of her mother talking to her teacher.

"Okay, I'll meet you there," Lorelai forced politeness to her daughter's teacher, "Hi."

"Hi..."

"Am I in trouble or something? I didn't talk during class so you can't give me detention," she said shortly.

"No, It's just... it's nice to see you...again."

Lorelai gulped, her husband had joked about Mr. Medina's infatuation with her the previous week, a clear sign that he wasn't threatened, but at that moment Lorelai was extremely uncomfortable being left alone with this guy, and the way he was leering at her all through class. "Yeah. I've been really busy. Work, husband," she reminded him, "Rory."

"Baby..." Max supplied automatically.

"What?" Lorelai asked alarmed.

"You look wonderful by the way. Radiant."

Lorelai's discomfort went to a whole new level as she try to figure out, "Oh My God, Can you like tell or something?" Lorelai became paranoid that if a stranger could tell, her mother must already know and was just storing resentment until Lorelai came clean. Lorelai looked down at her stomach; she hadn't noticed any changes yet.

"No, no, Rory told me."

"What?" Why was her daughter divulging personal family information to this stranger who had some kind of infatuation to her when.

Mr. Medina explained, "She was upset when you got some... questionable news from the doctor. She needed to talk, I lent her an ear..."

"Gee, I hope she gave it back," hoping her humor would lighten the mood and her personal tension.

Max chuckled, gesturing to his head, that clearly he had both of his ears.

Wanting to wrap up this conversation, "Well, thank you for listening to her, we didn't mean to upset her, we just... didn't know what was going on ourselves. My husband and I," Lorelai unconsciously started playing with the rings on her left hand, wishing Luke would walk through the door to rescue her again.

"Yeah, well, everything is okay now, I trust," he asked genuinely curious and concerned.

"So far so good, but still keep it to yourself. We're not ... telling people until it's all clear," annoyed that he was invited into the secret circle who knew about her pregnancy. It was just supposed to be Rory, Sookie, Luke and her until they were ready to go public.

"Of course," Mr. Medina eyed how she subtly kept inching toward the door, "I sense... you don't like me."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, again awkward, "I don't really know you," she offered honestly, "I do know that you hit on me at a bake sale when I was and still am married. Until that moment we could have been best friends," she said dryly. _We could have french braided each other's hair_, scowling at his mane, knowing that joke was too cruel to voice aloud.

"And for that let me apologize again. I was just... very intrigued by you. Your husband is a lucky man, I hope he knows that."

"He does," Lorelai said firmly.

"Well, congratulations on making Rory a big sister."

"Again thank you," Lorelai hoped the teacher was done and turned to make her escape.

"Give my best to your husband, you know, no heart feelings," Mr. Medina looked down at his feet, hoping to will his feelings away.

Lorelai knew she should just keep her mouth shut, just walk into the hallway and go meet Rory. Something made Lorelai turn back and confront the unspoken discomfort and issue between her and the teacher, hoping to settle it for good; "Look, I don't want this to be weird for us, okay. We have to see each other from time to time because of Rory."

"Rory's a great kid you and your husband have done a wonderful job raising her."

Lorelai tried to remain civil and polite, "Stop complimenting me. I don't want to alienate one of the few allies my daughter has at this school, you're her favorite teacher..."

"Nice to be someone's favorite..." Max sighed.

"What the hell?! God, just when I was feeling some shred of sympathy for you...feeling bad or guilty when I didn't do anything wrong, ..."

"I don't want your pity..."

"Yeah, you only want what you can't have! I'm married!"

"Hey, I'm not even trying to pursue anything here, I just think, given different circumstances.... we'd be good for each other. I can't help you made an impression on me."

This was the most bizarre conversation Lorelai ever had with someone who was flirtatious with her. "Well, .... tough. I'm in love with a wonderful man ...that's all there is to say."

Max only nodded, "Maybe in another life."

Lorelai was getting annoyed with his pity party "what if"-ing; "If that gives you comfort, at this moment, I really don't care, I have to meet my daughter."

"I'm sorry... I can't help how I...."

Lorelai raised her hand, "Stop, please, just stop. This conversation is completely... inappropriate, and possibly damaging to us and to Rory. I shouldn't have even said anything...just stay away from me, please," Lorelai stormed out of the classroom.

77777777777777777

Paris couldn't believe her luck! Not only was there a scandal developing in her own school, with the potential to take the heat off her family drama, but also may be able to embarrass and humiliate one Rory Danes and get Paris back on top.

When Paris happened upon Mr. Medina and Rory's Mother having what seemed a personal, private, possibly intimate conversation. Paris ran over the details in her head once again...

"Look, I don't want this to be weird for us, okay. We have to see each other from time to time because of Rory." Rory's mother declared.

"Rory's a great kid you and your husband have done a wonderful job raising her," Mr. Medina said, looking sad and pensive.

Then Rory's mother said, "Stop complimenting me. I don't want to alienate one of the few allies my daughter has at this school, you're her favorite teacher..." _Why would Rory's Mother be worried about alienating a teacher? there seemed to be alot of tension between Mr. Medina and Mrs. Danes._Paris wondered,

Mr. Medina pursed his lips and responded, "Nice to be someone's favorite..."

Rory's mother scoffed, "What the hell?! God, just when I was feeling some shred of sympathy for you...feeling bad or guilty when I didn't do anything wrong, ..."

At that moment, Paris' eyes went wide.

:"I don't want your pity..."

"Yeah, you only want what you can't have! I'm married!"

That was when Paris backed away in disbelief, swelling with vengeance, and started walking in a devious trance toward the cafeteria, she then realized maybe she should have hung around, and gotten more of the scoop, but it would be enough. In Paris's analysis, all signs pointed to an affair, that much was clear, between Mr. Medina and Rory's mother... who was married to some lower-middle class bumpkin from whatever hick town Rory "graced" from.  
Upon entering the cafeteria she smiled, lunch had just started, and no longer would she be the object of ridicule and every one's fun. She was going to give them a new gossip target.

The table closest to her was the first she attacked, "Did you hear? Rory Danes' mom slept with Mr. Medina."

"No way!" some blond gasped.

"Apparently they've had quite an affair," Paris fibbed, not knowing the particulars, "Mrs. Danes just tried to end it with Mr. Medina in his classroom, but he can't let it go."

"Isn't her mom married?"

"Poor sap," Paris said venomously, "Seems he doesn't know a thing about it. I think they were trying to end it quietly when I happened upon them."

"Were they like...making out?" a curious guy asked.

"Maybe I missed it," Paris said nonchalantly as she moved to the next table to drop the bomb again.

Within a minute, the entire cafeteria was buzzing, and Paris saw her target, and went in for the kill. Paris sneered as she approached her enemy, who had a doe like clueless look on her face.

"What's going on?" Rory asked Paris since she was the closest one to her.

"Oh, everyone's just talking about the mom that had an affair with Mr. Medina"

"What?" _Mr. Medina wouldn't have an affair with a mom?_

"Yeah, and the weird thing is...she looks a lot like your mom," Paris mused callously.

"Are you finally attempting humor? Because you're terrible at it."

"Well, all humor has a grain of truth in it," Paris said proudly.

"Well, whatever you think you're suggesting is impossible," Rory assured; she was a first hand witness to how much in love her folks were. They were having a baby, not to mention her mother would never cheat on her father.

"I saw them. I heard what they were talking about.... How's the coleslaw? Good?" and Paris triumphantly walked away with her head held high for the first time in weeks. _Enjoy being the center of attention, Sucka!_

* * *

Rory felt dizzy and sick, like she had vertigo, but she was sitting perfectly still. She just couldn't believe the horrible things people were saying about her mother and Mr. Medina. Where would they ever get such an absurd idea. for a moment rory began to doubt; her parents hadn't told her about a possible miscarriage with her sibling, would the tell her if they were having marital problems? No it couldn't be true, they were too in love, too perfect together! Then Rory saw her mother enter the cafeteria and happily spot her. Lorelai looked relieved and cheerful at the sight of her daughter and walked to Rory's table, "Hey, did you save me some jello?"

Rory was confused and paranoid about being seeing with the object of everyone's gossip, so she got up and left the cafeteria.

Lorelai was bewildered and followed her, "Rory? What? We didn't eat yet?" following her daughter up a staircase... "Hey where are you gong?"

Rory spat out, "What took you so long?" still trying to wrap her brain around the absurd rumor that every one of her classmates was believing.

"I'm sorry, I got lost again, this is a big school."

Rory didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it, Her mother and her teacher?? It was ludicrous, but "People are talking..." _thinking it, saying it , repeating it, as if it was true__._ Rory began to wonder if there was some grain of truth, if that was the secret reason her mom didn't like Mr. Medina, what about her dad? Did he know about this too?

"A good way to communicate until the telepathy powers evolves," Lorelai joked wondering why her daughter was suddenly so serious. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What is going on with you and Mr. Medina?" Rory begged her mother for the truth in the deserted hallway.

"Oh?" Lorelai's face fell, "Nothing."

"Then why did he want to talk to you after class? It's not like I'm an unfocused miscreant during class..." "See, English Lit is doing your vocabularly some good." "No jokes! This is serious!! What is this hatred you and dad have for him? Why?"

Lorelai excused, "He just...wanted to tell me what a great kid you are." Lorelai figured Rory was probably curious why Mr. Medina wanted to speak to her in private.

"He could have done that in front of me!"

"Well, maybe he didn't want to embarrass you," To be outright paranoid and suspicious like this was odd for Rory. Granted, given what Mr. Medina and her actually talked about, but in essence it was purely innocent, an attempt to bury the hatchet for good. Lorelai could tell in that moment that Rory was going to be a great journalist, always wanting answers, and ready to ask the really tough questions.

"Mom, my gut is telling me there is more to it then that," _and Paris Geller,_ Rory thought.

Lorelai leveled, Luke always told Rory to trust her gut, "Okay, okay, look, I know he's one of your favorites...so I don't want to say anything out of school... so to speak."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"WHAT?" Lorelai was not expecting that, "NO, of course not! why would you ever think that!"

"Well, that's what people are saying?" Rory spilled out in an exasperated tone, "And they weren't saying it before you talked to him alone, and now it's all over the school that you were having an affair with Mr. Medina!!"

Lorelai quickly replayed the conversation in her head again, and realized what some of it could have sounded like if taken out of context. "Oh God," Lorelai's nausea came back, the very thing she was trying to keep quiet and avoid had just blown up in her face. Then Lorelai realized, _The baby? Did they overhear about the baby? What if the blue-blood gossips thought that her baby was Mr. Medina's and not Luke's._ Here they had been worried about the Stars Hollow gossips, but they had a whole new Hartford-Chilton School gossip mill to contend with. Of course, the Danes family knew the truth, but the way Rory was talking, it was like she was beginning to doubt; "Oh, Rory, I'm so sorry. I really am. But this is all a huge misunderstanding..."

"Is it?" why was her mother apologizing if she wasn't guilty... if nothing happened?

"Of course it is... Just like with you and Dean staying out all night was misunderstood. I assure you, what really happened here is completely innocent."

"So something did happen between you and Mr. Medina?" Only thinking of how hurt her father would be if he found out or did he already know.

"No... Not really, just a thing a small, tiny thing...a thinglet, really. It's complicated..."

"Really? Why is that? Are you trying to protect me? Well, you're doing a lousy job? I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle the truth."

"No, you're right. You're a 40 year old divorcee ...my mistake," Lorelai joked, as her natural defense mechanism over this ridiculous argument.

"I can't believe you won't tell me!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that given that the walls here apparently have ears and big mouths, I don't want to get in to it right now..."

"So, I'm just going to have to sit through French class wondering? Waiting? While everyone laughs, and whispers and points behind my back!! I thought you said you didn't want to humiliate me..."

"Humiliate...?" Lorelai suddenly grasped it, suddenly taking notice of the lockers around her, reminding her of the fight they witnessed in the hallway that morning; "That's it."

"Yes, that is it, that is exactly what I'm feeling right now," Rory marched down the hallway.

"No, no, no," Lorelai tried to reason with her daughter, "Who told you all this?"

Rory slowed her pace, "Well, Paris," then Rory realized as she came to a stop, no longer running away from her mother.

"Paris!You believe your mortal death enemy over your own mother?" Lorelai challenged, hoping her daughter heard just how insane that sounded.

Rory sunk and shook her head in the negative.

"She's probably trying to take the heat off her family by putting the salacious spotlight on ours."

"You think so?" but it still didn't add up for Rory, "but I left you two alone to talk..."

"A mistake we won't be repeating, from now on, I am no longer allowed to be alone with teachers.. male or female."

"So what is going on? What could you have been talking about that made Paris and everyone think you were having an affair..."

Lorelai took a deep breath, looking around for anyone that could overhear, then decided to drag Rory in to the girl's bathroom, after they both checked the stalls to make sure it was deserted. "Okay, first thing I have to know, do you really think me capable of cheating on your dad?"

Rory swallowed hard, ashamed she could have ever been fooled by something so absurd, "No.. you love him too much."

"Good, you passed my test, and you are wise to think so because nothing happened between Mr. Medina and me. Nothing sordid like Paris is suggesting anyway."

"Then what..."

"Apparently, when Mr. Medina first met me back in the Fall... he developed a little crush on me."

"Mr. Medina has a thing for you?"

"Yeah, not realizing I was already married, apparently they are very used to divorcees here, and he asked me out at the bake sale."

"What? but dad was there..."

Lorelai nodded, "And your dad was there to step in and rescue me from the indecent proposal; but since then, Mr. Medina has not been our favorite person, however he is your favorite teacher. So, we all let it go, I figured with distance and time, we'd just forget about it. Just be a joke between me and your dad, but with his name coming up again with the recommendation letter, I don't know, it reminded me of the bake sale, and still bothered me. He's a teacher he should know better, you know? Your dad thinks it's the pregnancy hormones, heightening everything for me, making a mountain out of a mole hill, and your dad is completely not threatened, he trusts me. So, I figured, not having to talk to Mr. Medina, just observe the class and be with you it would be okay, the day would pass and be over. Still, when he was lecturing...he kept looking at me...like he would lose his train of thought with every glance my way...it just made me uncomfortable. So during class, I tried to ignore it, thought about you, and your dad, and the baby..."

"So, it didn't help he wanted to see you alone," rory reaseoned.

"No, it didn't. In a way, I thought, okay, quick talk, I'd have a chance to face him, clear the air, make sure he was moving on, but obviously, he's a clinger, a piner... a tortured writer-artist type."

"So... was he trying to break you and dad up?" Rory was concerned that she may have invited this by getting close to her favorite teacher and being a gateway he could get to her mother.

"No, I really think it was ... unintentional... I mean, he just... was attracted to me. I really think he was trying to forget about too, I mean, your dad is right, he hasn't tried to stalk me, or write me, or compose songs or poems about me... send me a ... thousand yellow daisies or anything, but apparently I'm someone you just don't get over." Lorelai tried another angle, "Look, it's a weird situation. Usually if guys hit on me, I smile, tell them I'm flattered, and then show them my ring, they get a clue. I've never been pined over like this before... this is new kind of scary territory for me. I mean I feel bad, I do, I didn't mean to do this...and I was trying to handle my own discomfort quietly, so you wouldn't be affected and Paris must have heard... I don't know even know what all they are saying? Do they know about the ... baby?"

"No, I don't think so, they just said you two ...were involved and it looked like you were ending it. Why would you talk about the baby with Mr. Medina? What did you say?" Rory pleaded, wondering how anything could be misconstrued.

Lorelai thought back, "Well, the baby came up because you told him I was pregnant and he wanted to congratulate me."

Rory bit her lip, "Sorry."

"It's fine, I understand you were upset and it's good of him to be that.... confidant for you. But then he went back to apologizing about the bake sale and the asking me out thing, and then he kept praising me for being such a good mom, and raising such a good kid like you... and then he was all like ' under different circumstances, maybe we could be together'; It was really getting annoying.... like he was trying to compliment me into submission...when I'm in love with your dad..."

When Rory wanted answers she hadn't realized that it would require her mother lying on a couch, and her taking notes with glasses at the end of her nose. This was exactly why her mother wanted to wait for a setting where they could really get into it. "Okay, I think we need to discuss this on the car ride home... we have to get to French..."

"Maybe we could start a rumor about me and your French teacher too."

"Well, I'd rather you didn't start an affair with Mrs. Collins," informing her mother that her next teacher was not only a woman, but married.

"Hey, no promises until I see what she looks like!" Lorelai tried to joke, ashamed she brought this ridicule and embarrassment on her daughter, wishing Luke could have come along and protect her from the pining teacher. Lorelai turned to leave the restroom, but Rory didn't follow her.

"What? French class, right?"

"Dad," was all Rory said.

Lorelai's jaw slacked; Both Danes dames had the same fears. How was Luke going to react when he heard this? What would he think? He had to know that there was no basis for this; he knew how much Mr. Medina annoyed her. Mr. Medina was absent from their minds until Rory mentioned him at Friday night dinner the week before; Luke feigned jealousy, teasing Lorelai about her fears brought on by pregnancy hormones. Lorelai only nodded, knowing what she would contemplate during Rory's French lesson.

* * *

I'm Thankful for Fans Like you!  
Happy Thanksgiving!!

* * *

**  
Thas was all God Given Talent!!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!!**

******  
"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	37. A Misunderstood Misunderstanding

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thing I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**Dialogue borrowed from Paris is Burning...**

**Written by: Joan Binder Weiss & Directed by: David Petrarca**

---

Chapter 37  
A Misunderstood Misunderstanding

Luke had just stepped in the front door and as soon as the front door closed behind him, Lorelai was on him, kissing him like it was their anniversary, pressing him backward, flush against the door. Not thinking too much about it at first, Luke held his wife close with his free arm, "Someone missed me during Parent's Day?" Luke grinned when Lorelai finally needed to take a breath.

"You have no idea," Lorelai said truthfully, squeezing him tight.

"Well, I figured you both had a rough day, so I brought home dinner again; Beef Stroganoff."

"I love you," Lorelai tightened her arms around her husband's middle.

"I love you, too," Luke barely got the term of endearment out before Lorelai's lips were on his again. When she had her fill of kisses, Lorelai hugged him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"You know, I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight... I'm in the mood for a date," Lorelai suggested.

"Lorelai, I just brought home dinner."

"Well, save it. Tonight, I want a date night..."

"Well, we can do it this weekend."

"Please; it has to be today," Lorelai insisted.

At that point, Luke's antenna was on alert; usually Lorelai would be overly affectionate if it was a special occasion, if she bought something expensive without discussing it with him, or if she did something terribly wrong. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Lorelai said defensively, she had overplayed her hand and Luke knew it. Her husband's ability to read her like a book was a blessing and a curse.

"Really?" Luke double checked.

"I'm the victim here..." Lorelai insisted.

Luke rolled his eyes at her melodrama, and headed into the kitchen with their Diner dinner. "What does your mother want us to do now?" He then had to ask, "You didn't promise afternoon tea did you? That was a joke..."

Lorelai knew she was going to hate this next conversation, "Luke, I'm not sure how to explain this to you," Rubbing his shoulders trying to get back into his embrace.

Now Luke was getting very suspicious; He noticed the house was very, very quiet, and over Lorelai's shoulder saw that Rory's room was empty. "Where's Rory?"

"At Lanes, so we could talk in private."

A million nightmares were going through Luke's head all at once, "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

His fear and concern touched Lorelai, "The baby is fine, I'm mostly fine, and Rory is ... relatively okay..."

"What happened?"

"Okay, just remember how much I love you, and you can't be mad at mistakes that are beyond my control." Hoping she had the courage to clearly explain things to her beloved husband, Lorelai started her explanation, "You know today was Parent's Day..."

"Yeah," he nodded impatiently, just wanting her to get to the point already.

"Well, some people decided to make up a nasty, totally baseless rumor about me and our ... not so favorite teacher."

"What?" Luke's brow furrowed under his ball-cap.

"Paris Geller witness part of a conversation between me and Mr. Medina, and now... the whole school thinks I had some kind of affair with him," Lorelai threw up her hands in frustration.

"WHAT!" The vein in Luke's forehead started throbbing, his mind scrambling, how could anyone think Lorelai would have an affair with a teacher? Granted in Hartford such things were common place, but Paris Geller, his daughter's nemesis, of course she'd spread something to hurt..."Rory... "

"She's fine, well as well as can be expected; she's embarrassed after I promised I wouldn't embarrass her...but it wasn't my fault! Paris overheard...."

"What the hell could you have possibly said that would make anyone think that..."

"Our conversation was completely innocent!!" Lorelai urged, realizing too late she broke the news rather badly.

"Obviously not if people assume you're having an ... affair with a teacher!" Luke could hardly say it. It was inconceivable, the mere idea of Lorelai cheating on him after years of love and trust and marriage. Luke tried to calm down; He knew he could believe Lorelai, in past instances of guys hitting on her, Luke knew it was the guys he never trusted. Lorelai always came clean with a joke about who approached her after her business class or who checked in to the Inn wanting a personal tour of Stars Hollow. Luke folded his arms, fuming, waiting for Lorelai to continue her explanation, trying to reserve his anger until he got the whole story and knew exactly who to blame.

"Okay, let's not forget it was Paris who started this just trying to hurt and humiliate Rory. I went to class with Rory, no problem, Mr. Medina went on about some dead authors, Rory hung on his every word, while I spaced out," not mentioning Mr. Medina's longing glances in her direction. "Then, after class, Mr. Medina asked me hang back, alone, he wanted to apologize again for his behavior at the bake sale, and to... congratulate me on ... our baby."

"He knows?" Luke's eyes bulged. They were keeping it secret until Lorelai and the baby were in the clear.

"Rory told him... she was scared about our not telling her about the chance of miscarriage, so she got some advice from her teacher, they talked, and he made her feel better..."

Luke knew that he had a one on one sit down with Rory over the baby's fate, but had Mr. Medina inspired his daughter to have that heart to heart conversation with her father. Obviously, Rory trusted her teacher enough to confide in him such a secret; Rory had always been a good judge of character, as in the case with Dean. Perhaps if she had known the reasons for her parents discomfort with the English Teacher she would have been more wary or cautious with such a precious secret. Still, it's not like the teacher could do anything with the information. If anything, a baby on the way meant Lorelai was even more committed to her marriage and family, despite whatever fantasies the Teacher was having. Perhaps if they had told their daughter, she wouldn't have befriended Mr. Medina, but Rory needed someone on her side at that school.

Lorelai shook her head, playing through what happened again with regret, "...I should have left, I should have just walked out of that classroom and been done with it, then this wouldn't have happened, but stupid me... had to open her big mouth. I mean, I was just ... trying to clear the air, you were fine with Mr. Medina, finding his attraction to me laughable now, not jealous or threatened in any way, which is commendable, you know that you can trust me,...and Rory likes Mr. Medina cause he teaches her favorite subject, I was the only one with the problem... I was the only one uncomfortable, so I wanted to handle it myself and try to fix it." Lorelai let out a frustrated sigh, on the verge of tears, "and stupid Paris had to misunderstand what we were talking about and spread it around school to take the attention away from her family's troubles."

Luke hated to see her upset, it was like Luke's kryptonite to see either of his girls cry or out of sorts, and it was his natural manly reaction that if one of his girls had a problem he had to try to fix-it, all purpose handyman that Luke was; he stepped forward and embraced his wife. "Okay, I need you to calm down ..."

"I'm sorry, stupid hormones...everything is getting to me," Lorelai wiped the corners of her eyes. "It's just... this lie... it got me thinking the entire ride home... would I ever do that to you? Could I be capable of that? And I started feeling guilty like maybe I led Mr. Medina on somehow... but even then it was settled months ago, at least I thought it was. And I didn't even do anything! Still it seems like... he's carrying this torch for me.... like what I'm supposed to drop everything, my husband, my daughter, my life for him?? I don't even know him!"

"Hey, you didn't cheat....you didn't want this guy's advances."

Lorelai shrugged, "That's the thing... there really is no bad guy here, Well, except Paris of course. I mean, I can't help, but feel sorry for him. Why can't he go out on a date and find someone else... but he's being this strange kind of gentleman martyr about it, pining in silence. If I just hadn't gone today this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, it did ...and we just have to deal with that."

"Luke, I don't want you to ever feel that you can't trust me, or be suspicious that something is going on, cause there isn't anything...there never will be anyth..."

Lorelai's train of thought ceased when Luke kissed her so she would stop saying every single thought and worry in her head. Luke held her in his arms, silently reminding her that what they had was special and strong and forever. Cradling her, comforting her, supporting her, kissing her, assuring her that he believed her, she had done nothing to feel guilty for, that he trusted her, trusted their relationship and their love.

Lorelai clung to him, keeping him close, filling her mind with all the wonderful kisses they had over their years together. Sensing that warm, happy swelling growing in her heart, letting the warmth fill her up as she embraced her beloved husband.

After Luke took to kissing her forehead, holding her, all Lorelai could say was, "I love you," with her arms around him, never wanting to let her go of him.

"I know. The feeling is mutual," brushing a stray lock of hair away from her beautiful face, "come here," taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

"Where are we going?"

"I just want to sit with my wife, on our couch, in our living room, in our home."

"I like the way you say 'our'," Lorelai squeezed his hand.

Luke sat down on the couch, and Lorelai leaned against him the way they would if they were setting in to watch a movie. "Just breathe. Clear your head."

Snuggling with her husband, tucking her feet underneath her, Lorelai inhaled deeply, exhaled, and repeated.

"Now, right this second, what are you thinking about?"

"You smell really good," Lorelai smiled, "I'm thinking how much I love our life...how happy I am we're having a baby," Lorelai raised her head to look Luke in the eye, "I was thinking about the baby today... before...all this crap happened..." she sunk.

"What about the baby?" Luke asked, softly, wanting Lorelai to only focus on the positives.

"I was wondering what the baby would be like; Would the baby be bookish like Rory, talkative like me, or quietly strong and dependable, and understanding like you."

"That's nice to think about," Luke ran his fingers through her hair again.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, "What are we going to do?" going back to the events of the day, "I mean, Rory's back to where she was before, being pony boy."

"I don't know. She's a strong, resilient kid. She took their treatment before... she'll last again. And for the rest, we know the truth; that's what's most important."

"And it will never be true...you know that," Lorelai assured, stroking his cheek again, "If you want we can take a paternity test and you will know that this baby is yours. That Teacher wasn't anywhere in the vicinity."

"I know, I was there... and I've sleep next to you every night for years. And the last time I was out of town for Liz was before we ever heard of Max Medina."

"I miss you," Lorelai confessed," I mean, I know we're together every night, but since we found out I'm pregnant... we haven't... you know, really been together," still stroking Luke's stubble ridden cheek.

"I miss you too; but ... we have to be careful, you're not superwoman."

"I have the costume? Wonder Woman actually, if you want to get kinky..."

"Lorelai, with the baby...you heard the doctor," Lorelai frowned again, "It's not that I don't want to...I do."

"Even though I'm pregnant?" Lorelai smiled; she thought for sure Luke would be prudish enough to be appalled by the idea of sexual relations while pregnant.

"I have eyes, don't I? You're even more beautiful now," thinking of her developing curves over the last few weeks he had noticed. "Maybe if we get an all clear from the doctor?"

Lorelai only nodded.

"Hey, we never went to Sniffy's to celebrate the baby."

"Yeah, morning sickness."

"Well, how about that date night? If we survive your mother's on Friday, I'll take you out on Saturday."

"Okay," Lorelai cracked a smile, "How long till you think this dies down..."

"It will."

"If we go to Sniffy's, I'll feel pressure to tell Bud and Maisy... you know how they've been cheering us on."

"We don't have to tell them till you're ready. No pressure, don't worry."

"Luke... I won't ever leave you...you know that right?"

"I know... especially now that I finally got your mother on my side," he grinned.

Lorelai chuckled, imitating Emily's voice, "Lorelai, why would you cheat with some strange man when you have a perfectly good one at home..."

* * *

A few hours later, Rory climbed the porch steps, hoping her parents had enough time to talk, hoping everything was all right. Mrs. Kim kicked her out of the antique store/house at eight-thirty because Lane needed to pray and get ready for bed, so Rory went to the bookstore and Andrew let her stay until he had to close. She got something from Weston's before Fran locked up and slowly started home, wanting to give her parents every moment she could even though it was a school night.

Rory knew they would work it out, her father would understand and everything would be okay. Still, there would be a little arguing before hand on how this situation could ever manifest. It was still surreal to Rory, how a lie could spread like fire, and burn so many. It was just as well, she was the new girl, the outcast, the girl from outside of Harford. Everything was as it was before, she was ridiculed for being innocent "Mary", they were already assuming things about her because of where she came from, so now they were lying about her parents, and maybe she wouldn't be the innocent Mary any longer, because of the lies about her mother she would earn an undeserved "Magdalene".

Rory only hoped her father wasn't too upset or hurt. Rory entered the house, it sounded very quiet, and Rory figured at least they weren't arguing and yelling at each other.

The lights were on in the living room, and Rory entered, and had to smile. Her folks were curled up on the couch, they could have been watching a movie and fallen asleep. This encouraged Rory that a vicious lie couldn't break up her parents.

Her father inhaled and woke up suddenly, "Rory?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"What time is it?"

"Five till ten; I didn't know how long you needed?"

"Nah, we've settled everything okay," Luke eased out from underneath Lorelai, leaving his sound asleep wife on the couch as he escorted Rory into the kitchen so they could talk.

"I'm sorry dad," Rory whispered, "This is all my fault."

"No, there's plenty of blame to go around. Paris deserves most of it and me."

"You?" Rory's jaw dropped.

"I should have been there, like a good Chilton father. If I was there with your mother, they wouldn't have been alone and all this speculation wouldn't have sprung up."

"You had to work, I understand."

"No, I can take it, Rory. It's so easy to think of it as... a Hartford World and a Stars Hollow world, as separate, but you cross over into both, you fit in both so well, and if we're going to get you into Harvard... Your mom and I have got to cross over with you more often then we have."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying maybe instead of doing the bare minimum of what is expected of us, we should get more involved volunteer more with all of the events at Chilton." Luke knew they had been getting off easy the first semester, and perhaps his increased presence at the school would to deter Mr. Medina's wandering eye and help the teacher get the message.

"Dad, you don't have to do that. You're busy, you and mom work... a lot of the participating parents are the housewives who don't have jobs, they have a lot of time on their hands to they fill it with school activities to advance their children's academic and future careers."

"Well, don't you deserve that same attention?"

"Dad... is this because you....don't trust mom??"

"Of course I trust your mom. Maybe... it's Mr. Medina that I don't trust." Luke saw his daughter's face fall, "Look, I know he's your favorite teacher, and that shouldn't change. And if I get more involved it could help our Harvard goal. Okay? Big picture right?"

"Right."

"Everything is going to be alright. These rumors will die down, and that will be it. You'll get good grades... you'll be valedictorian..."

"Dad!"

"Come here," Luke hugged his daughter, "It's going to be okay."

777777777777777777

Lorelai was warm in her bed; she had gotten a very good night's sleep. She could tell because she had this amazing sense of peace and calm and serenity, and the fact she didn't want to get out of bed right away. If she did, that the peace would end and she would have to face the day.

She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see the sad site of the emptiness of her husband's side of the bed, however on this morning; she was startled by his presence.

"Jeez!" she gasped, "what are you doing here?!!"

"I sleep here."

"I know but you're usually at work by now... and here you are... watching me. Aren't you the one that says that that's creepy," Lorelai asked, still a little groggy.

"It is creepy, but I didn't want to go to work without seeing you."

"Well you've been watching me for God knows how long!"

"Alright then, I didn't want to go without you seeing me."

Her surprise aside, she was glad to see him, to still have his arms around her. "Okay, well since you were so well intentioned, you are forgiven."

"Good," Luke leaned over to kiss her. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Lorelai bit her lip, recalling the events of yesterday.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, I just... don't want to go to work today."

"Well, if you go then you get to come home... to me."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that," Lorelai smiled, keeping that warm feeling.

"Okay, Good morning," Luke pecked her lips again, "and I'll see you tonight," Luke peeled away from his wife; he was outside the covers, already dressed and ready for work.

Lorelai felt a sudden cold on the side her husband had just vacated, and pulled up the covers to contain any heat he had left behind. "I can't wait."

And just like that, things were back to normal, as if nothing terrible happened yesterday. That gave Lorelai hope that this really wasn't the big deal she was making it out to be.

Luke popped his head back into the bedroom for a second. "Hey, you still want a date on Saturday??"

"As long as it's with you!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," and Luke clumped down the stairs in his loud manly fashion.

* * *

Lorelai came down stairs with a robe over yesterday's outfit; Luke must have carried her up the stairs and tucked her in without bothering to peel her out of her clothes. A hungry Lorelai entered the kitchen, and saw her daughter eating a bagel. "That's looks good, do we have anymore?"

"Yup, I swear I don't know how dad does half the magic he does!" Rory teased, reading the news paper for current events.

"Yeah, he's pretty special," Lorelai smiled, reaching into the cabinet for some tea, aka her coffee alternative.

"So... are you going to keep him?"

Lorelai had a reflexive smile, "Of course I'm going to keep him."

"Good, cause I've already gotten used to calling him dad, and he makes the best coffee," Turning the page of her newspaper.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like; I'm getting acquainted with the world around me. I'm supposed to read the paper every day for current events in case one of my teachers gives me a pop quiz on current events."

Lorelai smiled, Things were definitely back to normal. Wrinkling up her nose at the coffee pot, she pulled some tea out of the cabinet, and started to fill up the tea kettle.

777777777777777777

Friday evening, Lorelai sighed, staring at the front door of her mother's house, "Man, do I not want to be here tonight."

"Just think of our date tomorrow night? Okay," Luke encouraged, taking his wife's hand.

Rory rang the door bell knowing the last thing she her mother needed was a confrontation with Grandma over something.

The door opened by the maid-of-the-week, and Emily was waiting in the foyer, with her arms crossed, thin lips, and narrow eyes; her position seemed to suggest that she had been pacing the foyer, waiting for their arrival..

_Oh, boy_! Lorelai forced a smile, "Hi mom, boy the roads were a mess out there tonight."

"Rory, go upstairs please," Emily said evenly.

"Is everything ok?" Rory asked.

"I have to talk to your mother; please go upstairs," when Rory hesitated, "Now Rory," Emily ordered.

Rory complied, warily looking back at her folks, who still held hands tightly.

Emily led the married couple into the living room, "Luke, depending on what you know, you may want to follow Rory."

"I know the truth," Luke said firmly.

"Do you know?" Emily challenged her son-in-law in a cruel tone she had last used before Richard's heart troubles. Apparently, he knew exactly what she was talking about before she brought up the subject; no doubt he only knew what Lorelai had told him.

"Gee mom, did I do something wrong?" Lorelai feigned innocence, which was not necessary since she was truly innocent.

"I try to understand you, I truly do. But sometimes your behavior baffles me beyond belief."

"And which behavior is this?"

Emily continued, "Honestly, Rory goes to school in that place, she has a reputation to protect. You're her mother. You're supposed to shield her from shame not cause it."

Lorelai sighed, "Oh mom?" Of course the rumor got back to Emily.

"Kissing a teacher...in a classroom...on Parent's Day!!!" Emily scolded.

Lorelai gasped, "That's not what happened!!" turning to her husband to assure him, "That's not what happened."

"When I heard I almost fainted," Emily complained.

"How did you hear mom?" desperately curious to close the connection between her private life and her mother.

"I have friends Lorelai. Headmaster Charleston's wife for one."

"Oh, that's great."

"The entire school is talking about it. And what do I say, how do I defend this?"

"It was a misunderstanding," Lorelai had already been beating herself up for three days over what happened, now her mother was going to be all righteously indignant toward her over literally nothing!

"A misunderstanding?" Emily scoffed, "A misunderstanding? Is that what you call it, a misunderstanding? Kissing a man, who is not your husband, and one of your daughter's teachers in his classroom? Carrying on with him behind your family's back."

"I did not kiss him!! I wasn't even within five feet of him!!" Lorelai hollered.

"A misunderstanding is when you order red wine and get white, a misunderstanding is when you say you will meet a dinner date at seven and they show up at eight. A misunderstanding is when you're at a charity auction wanting to increase your bid by a hundred dollars and they think you bid a thousand. In what world could this be a misunderstanding! Do you even love this man?"

Lorelai wished she had something snarky or sarcastic to say, but she was too upset, hormones mixing with her mother's scolding were not a good combination. Fortunately, Luke, her knight in shining armor, came through, "Emily you really don't understand what is at work here?"

"You know, I'm surprised at you, Luke; all the loyalty you've shown Lorelai and Rory over the years and this is how your wife repays you..."

"Nothing Happened!" Luke roared, forgetting to be polite to his mother-in-law. "This is a vicious rumor started by Paris Geller."

"Geller?" Emily recognized the name.

"Yes, the girl who is making your granddaughter's life a living hell at that school, Paris Geller. This girl is obviously in a lot of pain and confusion... and rather than dealing with it constructively, she's acting out. She's just a kid; she doesn't understand what is going on with her folks and their divorce, even though it's all over the Hartford press. So she decided to spread a lie to take the attention off her troubles for a little while and maybe destroy your granddaughter's good standing at the school, since you're so interested in how things that will affect Rory and her overall reputation and acceptance in the Hartford circles!"

Emily's outrage was significantly diminished, she adopted an almost regular, conversational tone, "I think I've read about it in the paper."

Luke continued, "It was parent's day, yes. Lorelai was alone with the teacher in question, yes, but they were talking about Rory, that's what Parent's Day was for. That's it. And this girl, in her ... misery, thought she would somehow get the attention off her and destroy Rory in the process. Rory is her only real competition at that school."

Emily remained silent watching her son-in-law stand up to her and for the sake of his step-daughter, acting like a real father.

"I know that Lorelai may have lied to you before or done things behind your back when she was younger, so naturally you still have trust issues with her. If she did it before, she'll do it again, you assume. You don't even see how Lorelai has grown up since she left your house. You have her stuck as that out of control teenager who was acting out in her own way back then. You are so indignant about your granddaughter's reputation... but what about Lorelai's huh? She's not the harlot you imagine her to be... you didn't even wait to get her side of the story. you just pounced on her as soon as we walked in the door, assuming the worst. What about Paris learning a lesson that you can avoid or distract from your problems but face them? And what about the Innocent teacher in all this? Huh? Mr. Medina is a great teacher, great with his students, Rory likes him...and I trust her judge of character, and he's being unfairly discredited and maligned, too!"

Emily turned to a teary Lorelai, who still held her husband's hand, unable to look at her mother. "Nothing happened?"

Lorelai felt like a little kid in trouble with her mother again. "Of course not!" Lorelai said in a watery voice, unable to help crying for the hormones secretly playing tricks on her. Her hurt and resentment was real, just amplified, and unable to hide it from her mother as she would have normally preferred.

"You only talked to him about Rory?" Emily asked, staring at Lorelai's shoes.

Lorelai raised her head and met her husband's eyes; they knew the whole truth of the conversation; of Max Medina's infatuation with Lorelai and Lorelai's polite refusal of such attention, of Mr. Medina's awkward congratulations over her pregnancy. In her husband's eyes, Luke was telling Lorelai to spare her mother and Mr. Medina's reputation. "Only about Rory and her performance in school."

Emily stayed quiet for a full minute, "I... I'm sorry Lorelai... for jumping to conclusions... and...For not trusting you."

"Apology accepted," Lorelai said quietly, it may have been the first time Emily said "I'm Sorry" without some polite protocol behind it. Then Lorelai hugged her husband, to thank him for his valiant defense of her reputation and of the innocent teacher who their daughter admired so much.

"Well, I guess ... I'll check with the cook on dinner."

Lorelai didn't respond, just appreciated her mother leaving her alone with her husband for a while.

Over Lorelai's shoulder, Luke looked up and saw that Rory hadn't gone upstairs, as she was told to. She went up the first landing then huddled in the corner to observe the adults exchange, she was teary eyed too, seeing how harsh her grandmother could be to her mother, but smiling proudly at her dad's defense of her favorite teacher, a man he didn't even get along with. She gave him silent thumbs up and let him comfort her mother.

When Lorelai's tears finally quieted, she told her husband, "I love you, and I don't want anyone but you."

"Back at you and he kissed her for the first time in the Elder Gilmore's house.

**--**

**Thas was all God Given Talent!!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!!**

**  
"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	38. The Pregame Show

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thing I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**Dialogue borrowed from Paris is Burning...**

**Written by: Joan Binder Weiss & Directed by: David Petrarca**

**A/N: To quell questions before they are asked; I will NOT be watching NBC at 10pm tonight.**

-------------------

**Chapter 38  
****The Pregame Show**

It had been a horrible week, just another gem in the diary of Lorelai Danes; not that she had kept a diary since high school. Why would she need to pour her feelings into the pages of a journal when she had her wonderful husband and like minded daughter to confide in.

But this week really took the cake; Not only did she have to suppress her own nightmares from high school , but she had created a brand new scarring episode for her daughter. Accused of having some kind of secret affair with a teacher, accusations made by a vengeful student, sworn enemy of afore mentioned beloved daughter, stress and suffering for her beloved husband; Yet, Luke took it all in stride and probably handled it the best of the three former or current Gilmore girls.

Worst of all, the false accusations had made it to the ears of Emily Gilmore, who was so ready to believe the lies and think the worst of her own "beloved" daughter.

Lorelai pushed the awful memories of the previous night's dinner away as she pulled her covers closer around her, determined not to emerge from her warm cocoon until she was ready to face the day. Becoming more awake and aware of her position in bed, she felt her husband flush against her body, and Lorelai could only contently sigh, drifting back to sleep in the arms of her understanding husband.

Only she couldn't go back to sleep because Luke's hand was keeping her awake; not in a good or dirty sort of way, but in an annoying, "what the hell are you doing?" sort of way. Hadn't he been at that dinner last night? How silent and strained the meal was from salad to dessert? Of course, he was the only one who spoke up and defended his wife against her mother's belief in silly, false gossip.

So Why was her husband interrupting her sleep-in morning, by slipping his hand down the front of her lounge pants and panties; "Luke honey, usually I love it when you are frisky in the morning like this, but don't you think that's a little forward right now? I really just want to sleep in today," she begged, adjusting her head back on her pillow..

"Lorelai, what is that?" Luke asked, his hand almost clinically examining Lorelai's stomach.

"Um... it's kind of distracting..." Lorelai said sardonically.

"Will you be serious?"

"Says the man with his hand down my panties?" she cheekily replied.

"No, that," Luke rubbed her stomach again.

"What are you talking about? That's my stomach..."

"Feel this..."

"Feel what?" Lorelai barked annoyed, "I'm not going to feel my stomach, I feel it all the time, I can feel it right now without lifting my hand..."

During Lorelai's objection, Luke took her hand and led it to the spot on her tummy that had his attention, a firm mass that seemed to appear overnight below her belly button. "There.."

"Luke what are you.... Oh," Lorelai's eyes grew wide as her own hand came in contact with her own stomach, and Luke was right, something was different. Lorelai rolled on her back and pulled off her warm cocoon of blankets, and pulling down the waistline of her lounge pants to see for herself. "Oh my God!" Lorelai smiled in awe.

"Should we call the doctor?"

"No, Luke everything is fine," Lorelai assured, as she smiled again at the little pouch already forming below her belly button, "that's the baby," she sweetly informed her husband. Lorelai had a firmer and slightly raised spot just below her belly button, "the baby is just saying 'hi daddy'."

"The baby? Already?" Luke asked in disbelief, unable to help the smile that appeared on his face.

"Yeah, you know, I think I read that in subsequent pregnancies you can start to show earlier."

Luke just smiled at the just noticeable bulge, he only noticed it because he had his arm around Lorelai's waist, and in his early morning stirring, he noticed his wife's stomach felt different. "That's our baby," he said with wonder, truly moved by the experience.

"That's our baby," Lorelai started to tear up, as both her hands caressed the spot, admiring it, "I have my very own celebrity baby bump." Lorelai turned her head back toward Luke, who was propped up on his elbow beside her, "This is good right? I mean this is a sign everything will be okay? I mean, the baby is taking root down there, I'm showing... so... this is good."

"I'd say this is very good," Luke grinned, putting his hand on top of Lorelai's

"I can't believe it... just when I needed it most, kiddo, you find a way to make mommy smile.... thank you, baby." She kissed two of her fingers and placed them on the firm raised spot. Then Lorelai switched gears, "You know what this means, it means we have to tell the town soon..."

"Just a few more weeks till your second trimester."

"Well, I don't know if baby can keep her mouth shut for that long," her hands highlighting her new baby bump, "She is my daughter after all."

"or son?"

"Or son," Lorelai repeated, "Luke, this is serious. Isn't your super ball thingy coming up?"

"The Super Bowl is next week, and the party was your idea..."

"Well, we needed a manly tradition in the family when we first got married..."

"And you and Rory thoughtfully picked the Super Bowl to have some guys over for me, when I clearly told you you didn't have to do that, I preferred to watch the game without the fanfare.... but then the guys started coming over, then the women started to come to meet the guys, and now it's become a Stars Hollow Favorite; your fault for being such a great hostess."

"I know, but I can't hide this for long!" smoothing her hands over her stomach again, "I'm only going to get bigger you know!"

"A few more weeks. That's it...then we can tell people..."

Lorelai gasped, "Bud and Maisy!! We're going there to night, they are expecting us!! What if they notice..."

"Then they notice! And they will be happy for us! There not the ones we're worried about!"

"But what if something bad happens...."

"Hey, we had our fill of bad things this week, take this good sign and enjoy dinner tonight."

"Okay,... you're right,... again!"

"Good. Now It's my day off, so I want to enjoy this," Luke settled backed down flush with Lorelai, and she smiled, with fingers intertwined over the baby bump. She had a few hours before she had to be at work, then Date Night with Luke to look forward to.

* * *

That evening Lorelai was getting ready for her date, and Rory was helping her pick out her ensemble.

"Everything is too tight," Lorelai flopped on her bed defeated, wearing only a silky black slip.

"Hey! Be gentle with my sibling! And everything was too tight before you got pregnant," Rory grinned, while rummaging through her mother's closet.

"Just because I like to keep up with the latest trends!"

"Here," Rory pulled a red wrap dress from the back of the closet. "Top off your slip with a decorative camisole, and you're good to go."

"Ha! you have been reading my magazines!!"

"I like to keep up to date too, Mom."

Lorelai rose from the bed to claim her outfit, "Still it's reassuring that I've gotten through to you on some level."

"Mom, can I feel the baby one more time before you get dressed?" Rory asked.

For a second, Lorelai thought Rory looked twelve years old again, in awe and excited as a child over the new baby, even though her daughter was practically a woman herself.

Mother and daughter shared another moment, feeling the firm spot on Lorelai's stomach.

"This is just... so cool!" Rory couldn't help but smile at her siblings appearance.

"I know. Remember not a word to anyone... just a few more weeks and we'll be in the clear."

"My lips are sealed... have fun with dad tonight... and don't think about... you know...the thing we're not trying to think about."

Lorelai grinned, there were a few things she was trying to forget, "Smooth. And I won't, right now I'm thinking about the baby... and what I want for dessert."

"Oh bring me back one of those molten chocolate cake things."

"You got it!"

"Lorelai!!," came from down stairs, "Come on!!"

Lorelai called back to her husband, "I'm sorry, your budding offspring has made it difficult for me to get dressed!" slipping her arms through the sleeves of the dress.

"Rory, aren't you supposed to be helping her?"

"I'm just finishing her off now!!" Rory called back, tying off the wrap dress, "She's worth the wait, isn't she?!!"

Without a retort from down stairs, Lorelai congratulated her daughter,"Good one!"

"And Dad, I think mom needs to go shopping for maternity clothes!"

Both Danes Dames heard the grunt of frustration as they shared a high five for another trip to the mall.

Forty minutes later, Lorelai and Luke were greeted with hugs as soon as they walked in the door of Sniffy's. "AW no," Maisy said dramatically, "I know that face..."

"We've had a rough week," Luke explained for his wife.

"You're still not pregnant, are you?" Maisy asked point blankly.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged a knowing glance, "Nope. not yet," Lorelai lied hoping she wouldn't go to hell for lying to such a sweet old lady.

"God Dammit!" Maisy swore in her unique voice, then hollered to her husband in the kitchen, "Buddy!! Light another candle will ya!!"

"What?" Buddy replied from the back.

"The candles... on the window sill!! with the statue!! Light another one, Luke and Lorelai are here!!"

Lorelai and Luke were a bit embarrassed by the attention and bewildered by the public conversation their old friends were having in front of their customers. Luke asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I've got a statue of Saint Gerard Majella in the kitchen."

"Who?" Lorelai asked.

"The patron saint of expectant mothers," Maisy explained, "Jesus, Luke don't you go to church anymore?"

Lorelai and Luke exchanged another amused glance; Only Maisy could be indignant about their not going to church, while swearing and taking the Lord's name in vain.

"Every little bit helps I guess," Lorelai shrugged when they were seated at the table and alone. Automatically Luke's hand reached across the table and held Lorelai's, knowing their prayer had already come true.

"I feel guilty not telling them," Lorelai whispered, "Especially now that the baby is peaking out, I don't know how much longer we can hide it."

"Just a few more weeks, and we'll be in the clear."

77777777777777777

As Rory entered the cafeteria at lunchtime on Monday, Rory could feel the eyes still on her; apparently the weekend's excitement hadn't dulled the interest of the rumor mill. Rory shrugged it off, as her father told her, she was strong, she could take it, no matter what they threw at her; Even ignoring Tristan sending mock kisses her way.

Rory thought about her weekend, how her parents had a much deserved date, and how Dean and her enjoy some unchaperoned time together. Dean let her vent about the situation again, and even served as a distraction, with dinner, a movie, and some good old fashioned making out with her fella.

As soon as she settle at a table alone, to read a book while eating her lunch, the taunting trio came up behind her.

Louise said loudly, so Rory would hear, "See, I told you he wouldn't date a teacher."

Paris glowed with victory, "I wish my mom would sleep with my teacher, it would make midterms a lot easier."

Rory slammed her book closed, and stood up to face them, "Madeline, Louise, would you excuse us for a minute?"

"Ooh cat fight," Louise grinned.

"Go," Rory said firmly.

"You're not going to kiss me too, are you?" Paris raised a brow.

Rory scowled, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing I'm great."

"Are you? Are you really?" Rory challenged, "You've just spent the past two weeks with all of your family's private problems printed in the newspaper for everyone to read and talk about. I saw how you walked around here! I saw how much you hated it. And then you turn around and pull something like this? Doesn't that seem crazy to you? Do you have any idea how many people you've hurt? Forget me and my parents, what about Mr. Medina? He likes you, he encourages you. He hold up your papers and tells the class how great you are. And then you turn around and spread lies about him." Rory was overcome with pity and disgust that someone could sink so low, Rory tried to cling to her father's sympathetic picture of Paris, That somehow this was all derived from some great pain, but she wasn't big enough to do that. "Whatever, forget it. You have no idea what I'm talking about," Rory quickly gathered her stuff to leave.

"I do like Mr. Medina," Paris finally spoke, seeming to feel genuinely guilty.

"Well, I'd take some dance lessons cause the way you express yourself needs a little work."

"I...probably shouldn't have told people what I saw."

"You didn't see anything, you assumed, and you know what they say when you assume..."

Paris gulped, "I'm sorry... it's just, things have been...well...not good lately."

There was that pang of sympathy gnawing at Rory again, her father's explanation of Paris' behavior and that same sad vulnerable look Rory and Lorelai saw when Paris' mother abandoned her on Parent's day; "I know."

"I just didn't want them talking about me anymore, that's all."

Rory rolled her eyes, and let out a heavy sigh, "Well, it worked."

"Yeah," Paris frowned.

Rory couldn't believed the idea that popped in her head, but she found herself offering, "You know, if you want to ...talk."

"Hey, we are not friends," Paris said defensively.

Rory feigned, "Oh that I know. But if you ever do...want to talk about ... whatever..."

"I will, if I want to," Paris stipulated.

Rory nodded, "Okay."

"But I probably won't."

"That's fine too."

"But if I do..."

"I'm around."

"Ok," and Paris almost smiled at Rory, " I'm going now."

"Bye."

"Bye," Paris started to leave, but turned around, to assure, "I doubt I will."

"I'm not holding my breath," and Rory started to walk away as a teacher came up.

"Miss Geller, Headmaster Charleston wishes to see you."

"Me?" Paris sounded confused, as Rory left for her next class.

* * *

Rory hopped off the bus at the perfect time to see her boyfriend walking toward Dooses'

"Dean," she called out to get his attentions so she could catch up with him.

"Hey," he smiled, "I'm sorry, Taylor has been in high dungeon all week. Super Bowl preperations."

Rory kept pace with him, "I know, and I wanted to ask you what you were doing for Super Bowl?"

Dean stopped at the bizzarre question; Was Rory actually going to ask him out on a date on the same night as the biggest sporting event on the American Calender??

"Well, nothing special, I was going to watch the game at home, I usually watch it with my dad…"

"Me too," Rory grinned.

Dean chuckled, "Well, this year he is going out of town for a sales conference."

"Doesn't he install car stereos?"

"Well, yeah but he has to sell them first…it's like a manufactiory show, inform the sales about the new systems."

"Okay, well, you and my dad seem to be getting along better so umm I didn't know if you wanted to come over and watch the game with us. We're having a super bowl party, it's sort of an annual tradition we started when my folks got married, and well I wanted you to come."

"Thanks, I'll check it out with my mom."

"Okay Good. and she and your sister can come too if they want. My mom doesn't really watch the game, she just watches for the commercials."

"Okay I'll invitre them."

"Great, and call me," Rory leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss her beau goodbye and good night for his shift.

Everything was just coming togeher; a vast improvement from last week. Paris was getting her comeupants, her mom was happy because of the baby's appearance, her boyfriend would come to the super bowl party; that is, if her dad said it was okay.

Rory entered the Danes Den and upon enter the kitchen she saw her dad putting away groceries; "Hey Dad," she said a little too sweetly

"Hey, hope you don't mind I took the liberty of going to the store, it's crazy in there, probably because of Super Bowl. Oh and Lane called, something about how you could sneak her over to the party?" Then he noticed the plastered smile on his daughter's face; Luke became immediately suspicious of the look he had seen a thousand times on Lorelai's face, "Alright what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything? Maybe I'm just in a good mood," Rory said innocently

"Because you are wearing your mother's smile; something is up."

"I had a good day," Rory insisted. "Paris has dentention till Easter break."

"Really?"

"Apparently Grandma pulled a few strings and cleared up everything on the Chilton front with headmaster Charleston."

"Aw that's great news!" Luke grinned, reminding himself to call and thank his mother-in law; she seemed to like little gestures like that. Yet, Luke still saw a little twinkle in his daughter's eye. "You still want to ask me something..."

"Okay," Rory shrugged, and sat down at the counter, "Well, I had an idea I wanted to run past you. Two actually."

"Shoot," as he put back the box of Mallomars, knowing he'd if he simply threw away the world's best cookie, Lorelai would never forgive him.

"Well, I thought maybe we could invite grandma and grandpa to this year's super bowl party."

At that suggestion, all the boxes came tumbling out of the cabinet. Luke turned to his daughter, "What?"

"You know, include them in some of our traditions," Automatically, Rory started collecting the boxes to go back into the cabinet.

"Rory, That is really … thoughtful of you, but I don't think your mom is gonna go for that. I mean she can barely get through the obligation dinner every week we have."

"Well, things have been getting better, you know, since grandpa's hospital... thing."

"But after what happened last week…"

"Grandma fixed it, it's okay now."

Luke tried to word it delicately, "I just don't think your grandparents are… football people." he was also worried they would discover Lorelai's pregnancy before his wife was ready to tell them.

"Well, we weren't football people until you explained it to us," remembering hours from Sundays past on the couch with her new adoptive father as he explained the rules to American football; Rory was so eager to learn because she knew it was important to her dad and wanted to bond with him over more than just cooking and books.

"Your mom still doesn't understand what a safety is or what the refs exactly do."

"Well, she doesn't pay attention like we do, but she still watches because she knows it's important to us."

"And what makes you think that your grandparents would enjoy the game at all."

"Well, after everything that happened and almost happened over Christmas with Grandpa… I don't know… I just think we should spend more time with them. As much as possible"

_As much as your mother can stand_, Luke added in his head, but he appreciated Rory's thoughtfulness. She didn't want to have any more regrets about not spending time with her grandparents. She already missed out on one set, well, two sets if you included Christopher's parents. "Okay, Friday you can ask, but don't be surprised if they say no."

"Great," Rory hugged her father.

Luke accepted the hug and anticipated his daughter's next request, "and yes, Dean can come too," though his gut told him that maybe the pilot light to implode the evening.

"Thank you, Daddy," Rory kissed his cheek.

"Family! I'm home and I'm hungry!!" Lorelai called as she walked through the front door, ready to sit down for dinner.

* * *

Tuesday, after her business class, Lorelai didn't want to go into the coffee shop. Naturally , being a coffee shop, it smelled like coffee in there and her new baby bump didn't like the smell of coffee, it made her sick now; but Lorelai really wanted a hot beverage for the ride home, a long, lonely forty-five minute drive until she could swing by the diner and get a free hot chocolate from her husband.

_Go in, or drive home? Go in or drive home? Save some money and wait for free stuff from husband, or instant gratification. _Lorelai playfully scowled down at the slight baby bump making her jeans too tight at that moment. "No need for a paternity test. You are definitely Luke's kid!" she said to unborn offspring for hating coffee even before she/he knew what it was

Lorelai ventured in when she saw the line was short to hopefully minimize her exposure to the Coffee smell.

"What can I get you?" the cashier asked.

"Um, peppermint hot chocolate, extra milk!"

"Okay," the teenager rung it up, "Whipped cream?"

"Yes please," Lorelai deviously grinned; _Luke would never know._

"Name?" the cashier held a marker to a cup.

"Lorelai..." and then one of the patrons at the counter dropped and broke their ceramic mug. Naturally, Lorelai and everyone else turned toward the noise and there she was staring at Max Medina who had just spilled his coffee over the counter.

"I'm so sorry," Medina paid for the broken mug and Lorelai quickly paid for her own drink and went to wait for it by the barista station.

Of course, Mr. Medina just had to follow her over after settling his accident with one of the baristas.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she replied politely, clearly not wanting to be around him. He had spilled some coffee on himself and now smelled like the odious beverage.

"I want to thank you..."

"For what?" hasn't she made his life a living hell? pining for her? getting him in trouble at work with false accusations?

"For clearing my name..."

"I did? How? Aren't I the one who seduced you or something..."

"Well, as I understand it from headmaster Charleston, your mother is the one who insisted on saving my job and punishing Paris Geller for her ... lack of forthrightness."

"She's been punished? Rory didn't say..." though when she thought about it, Rory seemed happier at dinner yesterday; she would have to get confirmation when she got home.

"Yes, and in the Chilton world, it would take a lot for Paris to come back and be valedictorian. so maybe that leaves hope for Rory."

"Rory? Valedictorian?? Wow... planning ahead are we?"

"You never know," Max smiled.

"Okay then," Lorelai nodded able to see her daughter in cap and gown clearly, A graduation that was what? two years away... the baby would be a toddler by then.

Max brought her out of her mini day dream by asking, "I assume things are okay... with your husband... I mean that he knows what was said about us?"

"Yes, he knows. and he's very understanding cause we all know nothing happened ."

"Good. he seems like a good guy."

"He is. He's the best," Lorelai affirmed.

"Well, he's very lucky," Max said simply, "and good luck to you and your husband and ... to your baby."

"Thank you."

"Lorelai? Hot chocolate, extra milk, with whip!" a barista called at the counter.

"That's me... I have to get home..."

"Good, well take care of yourself," Mr. Medina nodded and went back to his book at the counter.

Lorelai claimed her cup, and with a sigh of relief exited the coffee shop.

* * *

Lorelai entered the Inn's kitchen to see her staff and their leader Sookie bustling around like always; Sookie could cook and argue with Jackson at the same time, usually this practice led to Sookie having an accident.

" I can't believe you won't just sell them to me," Sookie shook her head.

Jackson argued, "And I can't believe you're being so small minded."

Sookie countered, " My stuffed fried squash blossoms are extremely popular with the customers."

"Yes I know."

Waving a whisk in Jackson's face to confirm her point, getting some egg mixture on Jackson's shirt then in a sweeping motion flinging it sideways, the egg mixture nearly missing Lorelai's shoes; "People come from all over and demand the fried stuffed squash blossoms,"

"That's exactly my point!"

Lorelai recalled her and Luke arguing in such a manner just before they started dating, "Could I get a hot chocolate, Sookie?"

Sookie was too into her argument to fulfill Lorelai's request, " 'What'll you have sir? Anything that comes with the stuffed fried squash blossoms.' That's what I hear day in and day out," returning to her whisking.

"Yes, great, I know," Jackson conceded, "but all I'm asking you is to try stuffing something a little different this time huh?," and he held up his latest vegetable creation.

"A zucchini tush?" Sookie barked.

Jackson was defensive, "Just a temporary name."

"You want me to serve my customers a genetically engineered vegetable that's named after a butt? "

" Hey this is an all natural vegetable hybrid that's perfectly safe, completely delicious, and yes it looks a little odd but you

can put in on the map!"

"The bride specifically asked for them, I want the blossoms," Sookie raised her voice again.

"Fine. You wanna think small, think small. I'm done," and Jackson left in a huff.

Waiting for the dust or vegetables to settle. " Jackson invented a new vegetable again?"

" Yup," Sookie began whisking angrily.

"It's too bad that bowling league didn't work out for him."

"Yeah," Sookie nodded, "You wanted hot chocolate."

"Yes Please," Lorelai grinned, seeing the obvious chemistry between the chef and the produce guy, nonchalantly remarked, "I remember all that."

"What? Zuchinni tushes?" Sookie handed her friend a mug of hot chocolate and went back to her food prep.

"No, the fighting, the arguing, the banter."

"Of course you do, it just happened?"

"No, I mean with me and Luke."

"Okay?" Sookie wasn't following she was focused on whisking.

"Sookie, I'm talking about you and the produce man."

"Yeah… I know," Sookie said absently.

"No, Sookie what about you and the produce man?" Lorelai emphasized.

"Huh?" Sookie finally stopped preparing food.

"What about Jackson?"

"What about him?"

"As a, you know… male companion,"

"What? Are you crazy? He drives me nuts, he's always late, and he's experimenting on Vegetables like some mad  
scientist, pushing them on me when I specifically ask for something."

"I just think you two have a lot in common?"

"He's… he's…" Sookie couldn't think of anything to say, so she went back to whisking like dogs were chasing her.

"Come on Sookie, when did you last go on a date? You haven't been in a relationship in years," Sookie's whisking immediately halted, as she slowly, sadly turned toward Lorelai. Instantly realizing what she said, Lorelai apologized, "Wow! Zero to jackass in 3.2 seconds."

"No, you're right… it's true… forget about it."

Lorelai went to her freind, "No! It's never ever ok for me to talk to you like that. I'm so, so sorry. Please honey, forgive me…"

Sookie put down her bowl, and pretended to wipe her hands on her kitchen towel, "I understand … really. You know it's not like I don't want a relationship."

"I know that. I didn't mean anything by it. I just want you to be happy, too, you know. Blame hormones making me say things I wouldn't normally say."

Sookie let out a frustrated sigh, "It's just …it's hard with my hours. I'm always at the inn, or at the market or at the hospital. Besides the guy is supposed to ask… so no one has asked me because …." Sookie visibly sunk.

"Honey, please … forgive me."

Collecting herself, Sookie summed the courage to say, "Of course, and you shouldn't blame… you know, that on that," discreetly pointing to Lorelai's stomach, "you want your second to turn out as great as your first right?"

"Right, Okay," and Lorelai turned to leave with her mug.

Sookie said back, "You think Jackson and I have a lot in common?"

Suppressing a grin, Lorelai turned back, "Forget I mentioned it," she said innocently, but planted the final seed before exiting the kitchen with her mug, "I just think you two would be cute together," leaving her friend to consider the proposition, while making her way back to her office, Lorelai victoriously sipped her hot chocolate, despite the rude speed bump.

Wednesday evening, Lorelai was downstairs watching one of her late night shows, and Luke was in bed trying to think of a strategic way to tell Lorelai about Rory's idea for the super bowl party as it related to the Gilmores. Suddenly he heard the stairs creak, a sign his wife was heading up to join him.

The bedroom door slowly opened, and it seemed like Lorelai was trying to be quiet and not disturb her husband. Luke found the "creeping" walk his wife adopted very amusing, so he just watched her.

Lorelai suddenly froze, the light from the hallway providing enough for her to see her husband was still awake."Hey baby? You still up?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

"Anything wrong?"

"Not really," Luke hated to put the burden of Rory's invitation to her grandparents solely on his daughter, yet he felt he should at least give his wife a heads up about the plan.

Straightening back up to walk normal, Lorelai went to her dresser to get some sleepwear, "Hey, since you're up, I wanted to talk to you about the party on Sunday."

Luke's head shot in the direction of his wife wondering if she had ESP. "Yeah?" at first he thought maybe Rory had informed Lorelai of her invitation plans already, but Lorelai still seemed happy and looking forward to the party. So he decided to keep his mouth shut till they found a way to break the news to Lorelai.

Lorelai started to change in to her PJS, not thinking twice about stripping infront of her husband., as she told Luke, "Yeah, today I went into the inn's kitchen for some hot chocolate, and Jackson was there with his delivery, and they started arguing about a zucchini hybrid he grew…"

"It's the middle of winter??"

"Greenhouse."

"Right; continue," Luke said dully, settinling in for whatever information Lorelai wanted to share with her story.

"Anyway, I got to thinking that Sookie and Jackson have a lot in common…"

Luke was confused, "They do?"

"Well sure, Food for one. I mean he grows vegetables and fruits, and Sookie transforms them into amazing creations, and it kind reminded me of us."

"I'm a farmer all of a sudden?"

"No, Luke McDanes, but we had stuff in common, you brew the best coffee, and I only consume the best coffee, not lately mind you, but then… and boom we got married."

"I think you're glossing over a few details of our drawn out courtship."

"The point is," Lorelai stated, as she crawled under the covers with Luke, "We started out as friends, and Jackson has been in town for over a year. He's my produce guy and your produce guy, he argues and banters with Sookie just the way we used to over coffee."

"So what are you saying?"

"Well, I think we should invite Jackson to the Super Ball Party."

"Super Bowl," Luke corrected, "and why?"

"So he and Sookie can see each other outside of the work environment. Not see each other as produce man and chef, but as a guy and a girl who have a lot in common."

Luke sighed, "Lorelai, you're meddling.."

Lorelai was offended, "I'm not meddling, I just want my friend to find someone and be happy like I am."

"So you are setting her up with her produce guy, Dolly Levi?"

"Luke when I told her about the baby, you should have seen her face… she was ecstatic for us, but I could tell, underneath she was … wistful. She sees us and wants the same thing. Besides both her and Jackson are, you know, quirky…"

"And gossips," Luke rolled his eyes, since it was a trait in both their friends that annoyed him.

"See, they are perfect for each other. So I was wondering if you could invite Jackson to the party."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because it will be more natural coming from you, you know, guy to guy, and it's sports." Lorelai lowered her voice to a masculine tone to demonstrate to Luke how he should go about with the invitation, "'Hey Jackson, me and the wife are having a super bowl party. Why don't you come over, have a beer, watch the game'…"

"Lorelai…"

"Luke if I do it, it's going to look fishy. Plus, the only time I see Jackson is when Sookie is around … and I don't want her to know what I'm up to."

"See, this sounds a lot like meddling."

"Please Luke, don't you want our friends to be happy."

"Yeah sure, but together?"

"Why won't you help me?" she sounded very accusatory.

"Well, maybe Jackson would like to be the guy and ask her out, if he even likes her."

"What's not to like?" Lorelai scoffed sharply.

"What?" confused why she was getting so upset.

"You saying Sookie, my best friend, isn't good enough for your stupid produce guy friend?"

"He's not my friend, he's your produce guy too, and of course she is."

"Damn, right she is, better even, the best," Lorelai contended.

"How did this turn into an argument?" Luke sat up in bed to better defend himself.

"You know if she wanted she could be on television. It's got food and drama, everyone waiting to see what her next injury would be…that is dynamic television my friend! Call Food Network right now!"

"Alright, I'll invite him."

With the lip of a swtich, Lorelai smiled triumphantly, "Thank you," she kissed her husband and they both lay down in bed. Lorelai snuggled up with her hubby while Luke shook his head wondering if that had been a pregnancy mood swing he had heard so much about.

* * *

At Friday night dinner, Emily behaved as if last friday hadn't happened; everything was cleared up, so there were no problems anymore. However, Lorelai was still pushing food around her plate, as if she was missing all the fun in the world by spending a few hours with her own mother once a week for a simple meal.

Rory wanted to keep Emily occupied so she wouldn't examine Lorelai too long and hard. Lorelai was wearing the same wrap dress from her date night the previous Saturday, it was they easiest thing Lorelai could wear because it adjusted easily to fit her changing body; granted the small bump hadn't grown that much in a week, however, it paid to plan ahead. They were surpised by the baby bump, but they are going to plan for the rest of the pregnancy.

"So do you two have any plans for the weekend?" Rory looked at her dad and Luke knew what was about to happen.

Luke brought up the napkin to his mouth and whispered to his wife, "Get ready."

"For what?" Lorelai asked not fully hearing him.

"Let's see, I believed that is the 28th?" Emily thought off the top of her head.

"Correct," Rory nodded.

"I don't think we have anything really planned, Why?"

Rory continued, "I was just curious, because I was wondering if you and grandpa were doing anything this Sunday?"

"Do you have something in mind Rory, that we could do to occupy ourselves," Richard asked, while carving into his steak.

"Well, it's just since mom and dad have been married, we've had a super bowl party every year, and well I thought maybe the two of you would like to come this year."

Lorelai was stunned, but hinted she didn't like the idea by her tone, "Uh Rory, are you sure football would be of interest to your grandparents?"

"Why Lorelai? Do you not want us to come?" Emily was offended, figuring Lorelai must have held some grudge still from last week's arguement.

"No, mom it's not that, it's just well, I mean, you're always so busy; with charity auctions and fund raisers, D.A.R. This might not be your thing; I don't want you to be bored, and it would mean mingling with the colorful inhabitants of Stars Hollow, junk food, people screaming at a TV as if the players can actually hear them," Lorelai lamely laughed as she painted the most unpleasant picture of the usually fun party.

"Well, I seemed to get along fairly well, with Miss Patty, Babette at Rory's birthday party."

"Yeah, well what about dad's heart. I mean all that excitement."

"I'm not an invalid, Lorelai?" Richard straightened up to defend himself.

"I know that... I'm just ...concerned, is all."

Richard clarified he was fit to cheer on a football game, "Well, thank you for that daughterly concern, but I'll have you know we go to the Harvard-Yale game every year."

Emily concurred, "The super bowl is the same game, just different teams."

"…But that was before dad's …condition manifested," Lorelai dodged.

Richard sighed, "Frankly, Lorelai, I wouldn't mind getting out of the house. While your mother has been taking excellent care of me, I'm afraid something may happen if I'm not around other people soon."

"Wonderful," Emily smiled, "it's settled. Should we bring anything?"

"Bring anything?" Lorelai asked.

"Well yes, isn't it customary to bring something when you are end gating?"

"You mean tail gating?" Rory corrected.

"Um yes, of course."

Rory chuckled and explained, "We aren't exactly tailgating at the house. Usually, Dad, Sookie and I make stuff for everyone. We just have some friends over for a party, some people watch the game, mom only watches for the new commercials, Miss Patty and Babette usually gossip in a corner. Just bring yourselves."

On the ride home, Lorelai was in the passenger seat silently fuming. Luke knew it, even though he had his eyes on the road, he could feel it pour off of Lorelai. Upon entering Stars hollow, Rory saw Dean heading from Dooses', "Dad, stop the car!!"

"What why?" Luke asked.

"Dean is getting off work, we can get two invites in one night, I'll be right back," Luke had to get out of the driver's seat to let Rory out to talk to her beau. Luke sat back in the jeep with his wife and with his eyes no longer focused on the road he could finally see the look on her face. "You okay?"

"I'm trying to picture my mother 'end gating'" Lorelai turned to look pointedly at her husband.

"What?" Luke shrugged.

"You knew. You knew Rory was going to invite them and you couldn't get me a little more warning; Just a clearing of the throat before she drops the bomb."

"I knew you would try to talk her out of it."

"Damn right, why would we ever invite them back to the house after what happened with the Dance fisasco."

"Lorelai, it was Rory's idea, it means so much to her, and frankly I thought you'd be happy I'm finally on your mother's good side."

"Yeah, she credits you with saving dad. You just have to pull the superman the rest of our marriage and we'll be all set.."

"You'll be busy with your Dolly Levi scheme with Sookie and Jackson, what's two more people at the party?"

"Luke, I can't socialize with my parents. Okay, I'm not comfortable around them; and what if they find out I'm pregnant while they're there."

"Well, we aren't going to bring it up at the party. It's not like 'hey touchdown, like I scored with my wife last month'"

"Luke," Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at the uncharacteristic pun her husband made.

"Lorelai, no one knows yet. The only way it's going to get out is if we slip up ourselves. Rory wants to spend time with them. They are the only grandparents she has, and after what happened with your father's heart, well she wants to know them, really know them before they go."

"Sure, make me the bad guy," Lorelai shifted uncomfortably at the thought and huffed.

"Lorelai, it's just one extra day. extenuating circumstances. Make like the birthday party and avoid your mother."

Then Lorelai started to giggle, "What now?"

"I was just thinking about your completion rating," Luke didn't follow, so Lorelai explained, "I'm pregnant now."

"Ahh," and Luke rolled his eyes at her lame attempt at sports humor and her lack of understanding of football statistics and what they actually meant.

Meanwhile, outside the jeep, Rory was extending her invitation to Dean.

"Hey," she jogged over to him.

"Hey," Dean smiled, slinging his green apron over his shoulder, "Just get back from your grandparents?"

"Yup, I wanted to warn you, my grandparents will be at the party too."

Dean grimaced, "Oh, should I not come, I mean after the dance, you said your Grandma was pretty upset."

"It will be fine, we'll protect you. and you can meet my Grandpa."

"Okay? if you're sure."

"Great, call me. Well, good night," Rory kissed Dean and hurried back to the Jeep.

* * *

**PS sometimes it lets me do the 7777777s some time it doesn't! go fig!**

**Thas was all God Given Talent!!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!!**

**  
"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	39. The Game Plan

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thing I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**Dialogue borrowed from Paris is Burning...**

**Written by: Joan Binder Weiss & Directed by: David Petrarca**

**A/N: To quell questions before they are asked; I will NOT be watching NBC at 10pm tonight.**

* * *

**Chapter 39:**  
**The Game Plan**

In the spirit of creating new traditions for the Danes family to follow, Luke and Lorelai started hosting a Super Bowl party every year at their house. It was a nice way for the Stars Hollow neighbors to bond with the newly formed family over the grind iron, like a belated Christmas party to kick off the New Year.

Super Bowl Sunday morning, Rory was already prepping for the game and the party. Luke could hear his daughter working hard downstairs while Lorelai chose to sleep in. Luke kissed his wife's neck, she made some sort of pleased groan, as if she wanted her husband to continue, but Luke slipped out of bed to help Rory prepare the food for the masses that would decend on their home in a few hours.

"Morning," Luke smiled as Rory transfered the contents of the fridge to coolers, "What are you doing?"

"I'm making room for my finger food! it's cold enough outside that everything will keep in these coolers."

"But you're going to attract animals to the porch."

"Dad, Please, it's just for a few hours."

"Alright, is there anything I can help with?"

"Decorations?"

"What?"

"Mom bought some football Balloons, the Superbowl Logo balloon and a Ravens and a Giants Ballooon. Oh and streamers in the team colors," Rory pointed to a brown bag on the counter.

Peaking at the contents of the bag, "I love how she has all these great ideas and she gets to sleep through the implimentation."

"Sorry, I kept her up kinda late strategizing dealing with Grandma."

"Oh yeah any good ideas?"

"If Grandma annoys her, I told mom to offer to freshen her drink."

"Good, but we don't want your grandmother tipsy now do we," guestimating to howmany times Lorelai would ask that question of her mother.

"Well, We still have a few hours. Wait? what about the baby?"

Luke grinned, "What about the baby, no one knows yet."

"But mom won't be drinking."

"Well, the town knows our... goal... they won't find that suspicious."

"Okay, if your're sure."

"Yes," suddenly there was a knock on the front door, "How early did you tell Dean to get here?"

"Not till this afternoon. He gets off from Dooses' at Four."

Luke answered the door and one of his worst nightmares was on the other side, with her arms full of grocery bags.

"One Side Luke," and Sookie made her way into the kitchen with her bags of food, "there's more in the car if you want to make yourself useful."

Luke visibly sunk, his kitchen was going to be taken over by Sookie St. James, and just like at Rory's birthday party, Luke would have to worry about the house catching fire. After he unloaded her car, he would have to double check the fire extinquisheer. Then Luke remember there was even more potential danger because Lorelai was trying to pair off Sookie and Jackson. and his In-Laws in the mix, it was going to be an interesting Sunday.

* * *

For the last few hours, Luke was on guard, a sentry in a corner of the kitchen, staying out of the way, helping where he could, and watching the pandemonium that followed Sookie wherever she went and consequently, for the time being, resided in his house. If he had his choice he would have made burgers for their guests, maybe let Lorelai order a few pizzas, but "the girls" had taken over the kitchen. Keeping a vigilant eye on Sookie, Luke camped near the fire extinquisher.

Football food was supposed to be simple. Pizza, burgers, chips, a veggie platter and various dips; the most complicated a seven-layer bean dip, if that. However, Sookie had come over with a pre-made cheese log and bursting with ideas and had gotten Rory all excited with some of supplies she had brought over, like philo dough, and Lorelai was just hungry constantly encouraging "ooo, make that" at every scrumptious suggestion Sookie and Rory had. Sookie was turning a simple football party into a finger food hor dourves extravaganza and she was taking Rory along for the ride. Rory had gotten a recipe circular with a bunch of appetizer ideas for game day and with Sookie's encouragement, they were going to try them all, with a few gourmet embellishments, of course.

Luke didn't know if it was sacrilege to have philo dough baking in his oven on game day. Not that he objected to philo dough, it's just it was such a fancy ingredient for such a down and dirty game like football. Thankfully, he had to put his foot down when Sookie asked him to run out for a few pomegranates for some chicken salad idea she had. "Where the hell am I gonna get pomegranates in Stars Hollow in the middle of winter??"

Now he was just watching the food frenzy, noting what Lorelai was nibbling on what ever they would let her have a taste of. "What? The doctor told me to keep my stomach full." She defended her preparty snacking for sake of the baby.

"Great, let's play the 'mission impossible' theme right now!" he grumbled.

Two hours before the game, their guests started arriving. Rory answered the door, and smiled to see her boyfriend on the porch, "Hi, welcome to our party."

"Hi, um is your dad around?"

"He's in the kitchen."

"So, does that mean I can kiss you?" Dean raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Sure," Rory blushed.

Dean stepped inside and was quick to greet his girlfriend with a kiss. Rory let her arms slip around Dean's neck enjoying the greeting.

"Rory, who is it?" Luke asked as he turned around the corner and saw his daughter in a lip lock with her fella. Luke now knew how Rory felt the first few months he and Lorelai were dating and she would accidentally stumble on them kissing. There was a knot in his stomach, as he cleared his throat to signal to the teens he was now in the room.

Dean immediately backed away from Rory. "Hey, um Mr. Danes. We were just um…"

"Saying hello, I know Dean relax."

"Right, um ...Sir," Dean respectfully added.

"Rory, why don't you get him a soda? Show him what you're working on."

"My cheddar chili cups," Rory took Dean by the hand, and led him into the kitchen, "they are really healthy, I used whole wheat flour for the dinner rolls, and vegetarian chili for the filling, but don't tell my mom, okay. Oh and I made baby burgers…"

"Rory," Luke said reacting a little.

"Yeah dad?"

He just gave her a look, seeing that dean hadn't picked up on the "b" word, "Never mind."

"Anyway, I mean mini burgers."

Luke chuckled, then the doorbell rang. Luke answered it, and it was his produce guy, Jackson Bellville, who brightly greet his host, "Hey there, Luke."

"Hey Jackson, come on in."

"Nice place, you know I don't think I've ever been to your house before."

"Ah, no, no you haven't. Well, here's to the next phase in our friendship," Luke said meaning to sound sarcastic.

"Well, thank you for inviting me," Jackson said enthusiastically, genuinely honored by the progression of said frienship.

"Uh right," Luke was still uncomfortable, not only with this set up Lorelai had in mind for Sookie and Jackson, but with advancing a friendship with his produce guy, who Luke could barely tolerate the ramblings of. "You can hang up your coat on the Foyer Table."

Sookie came in from the kitchen, "Luke, do you have ..." then Sookie saw Jackson. "Jackson?" she looked alarmed.

"Sookie?" Jackson gaped, who also seemed moderately alarmed, removing his casual hands from his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Aw, well Luke invited me," Jackson admitted while nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Well, that was so... nice of him," Sookie continued to nod and stare at Jackson.

Luke now saw that Lorelai may have been right, there was definitely something going on beneath the surface, behind the arguing over produce. "What did you need Sookie?" Luke reminded to break the trance she was in.

"Umm, an…" Sookie strained to remember, "Oh shoot what was it… um…," she was trying not to stare at Jackson, then shouted, "Um more skewers!! Skewers, I need skewers… um maybe something more decorative?" she finished meekly, embarrassed she had been yelling so loudly.

"You can ask Rory, she always has a stock pile tucked away."

"Okay, thanks," but she kept staring at Jackson, then realized she was overtly staring at Jackson, "Um I have to go back in the kitchen," she unnecessarily announced, "I've got hor dourves to ... well pick, er um stab, um…skewer, I marinated some shrimp and steak for surf and turf kabobs, I wasn't sure what people would like, and I also made my broccoli tarts so Lorelai would have an healthy…" Realizing she was giving up too much information with next to no prodding.

"Aw any broccoli I know," Jackson joked with Sookie.

Sookie pointed and laughed awkwardly at the joke, "Well, better get back to my pastry cups, um tarts, um both," Sookie excused herself "Oh, they need to get out of the oven," she just remembered with urgency.

"Why not attend to that then, Sookie..." Luke gave Sookie a scathing look not to reveal Lorelai's condition to the third most renowned gossip in town. Luke shook his head at the elaborate football snacks, at least Rory got the gist of the mode the food should be. Her chili cups weren't that complicated.

Jackson visibly exhaled when Sookie left again, and practically doubled over, Luke asked with concern, "Jeez, are you okay?"

With his hands on his knees, Jackson nodded, "Aw yeah, yeah I'm fine I just… didn't know Sookie … liked football."

"Well, she's more here for the food, you know. She's here every year."

"Oh, really, every year… well, that's interesting…" Jackson nodded as if he was trying to avoid hyperventilating, "wish I had known that before..."

"She keeps Lorelai company during the game, Lorelai only watches for the commercials. Jackson what is it?"

Jackson pulled Luke aside more into the living room, as to not be overheard by the occupants of the kitchen, "Luke... we are friends right??"

This is exactly what Luke was afraid of; Male bonding, friendship, next thing he'd know was Jackson and him would be out fishing together, and with any luck Luke would drown during the outing. Then thinking of his wife's plan, and his happy life, and a baby on the way, Luke dismissed the death wish; "Um yeah, Jackson, ...we're friends."

"Okay, I have to tell you… I kind of, sort of, really have a thing for Sookie," Jackson confessed, desperately clutching Luke's flannel shirt.

This was news to Luke, who was never observant of such things, but he was somewhat pleased that his wife may not have been so far off this time, and seeing how nervous Jackson was over Sookie's surprise cameo, maybe it was good to add a relaxed setting to the matchmaking, and a few beers.

Jackson confessed everything, "I mean, I see her nearly every day dropping off her orders, and she's so funny and sweet and well, I don't know… , but I just don't know what else to say to her but… 'Sorry, but I'm out of strawberries' or… 'how about these onions?' And I just think I make a complete idiot of myself whenever I'm around her."

"Okay sure," Luke tried to be understanding and encouraging, usually he only saved that for his girls, but Jackson seemed to be an almost desperate, weak man, pining for a girl he was afraid would never notice him. Luke felt bad for the guy having been there just a few years ago. "I used to feel the same way around Lorelai, and look at us now, we're married and having a baby."

Jackson's eyes went wide and he gulped, "Jeez, I can't even get the nerve to ask her out on a date, and you are talking marriage!" Jackson then did start to hyperventilate.

"Okay, okay," Luke didn't want to scare Jackson off if he really was interested in Sookie, and he didn't want to be the reason that Lorelai's plan didn't work out. Luke eased, "We'll start slow, of course. Why don't you take this opportunity to just talk to her, if you can," hoping Jackson wasn't about to vomit on his hardwood floor.

Jackson's breath became more regular, "Yeah, just talk, I mean we're just people right…. okay, talk… about what?"

"Well, umm, about…vegetables?" Luke lamely suggested.

"We talk about that all the time."

"Well, it's a subject you both are comfortable with…um, how about…" Luke had enough trouble making the first moves on Lorelai, now he had to help Jackson make moves on Sookie. Luke was an old married man and happy when he left the dating world behind him. Then Luke remembered something from a conversation they had during the diner's last delivery, "Tell her you're interested in making your own line of sauces… and maybe she could help you with a recipe, you know what ratio of herbs to use per jar, or something."

Jackson looked at Luke like a pupil would admire his master and shook a reassured finger; "Recipe. That is good. That is really good. Wow, did you do that with Lorelai?"

"Well, Lorelai was always talking; I really didn't have to struggle for conversation with her, she always just offered one up and I just sort of …reacted to what she was saying."

"Huh. Okay," Jackson practiced his lines, "I am interested in making my own sauces, do you have any recipes, then react to what she says," setting the game plan in his mind. Then Jackson seemed to realize, "Lorelai's having a baby?"

Aw Jeez! Luke hadn't even realized he make the slip.

"I mean, I heard the rumor you two were trying for one, but I didn't hear that it had happened yet…"

"SHH!!" Luke insisted, unable to believe that he, of all people let it slip, to Jackson of all people to hear, now he was the desperate man, the one begging the notorious blabber mouth to keep quiet, "No one knows yet. Look Jackson, please, could you keep that to yourself, we're keeping it kind of quiet for now."

"Well why? I understand you've been trying for months I want to offer my congratulations to Lorelai."

Luke pressed Jackson against the wall, grabbing hold of Jackson's jacket, Luke's tone was desperate; "Jackson, please, if you are my friend you will keep that quiet." It was low,to take advantage of the fragile man's feelings or the new "friendship", but Luke had to play that card.

Jackson was surprised that his "friend" Luke had lunged at him, pressed against the wall, Jackson quickly agreed, "Sure, Luke. anything for you buddy."

"Good," Luke backed off, straighten Jackson's coat, "Just please don't say anything."

Suddenly Rory came around the corner, "Dad, where's the…" she noticed their strange close proximity, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Luke said quickly, "I was just uh taking Jackson's coat."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Luke," Jackson started to remove the coat not wanting to upset his host again; "Rory, I'm excited to try the hor dourves you're making; Old proud papa over here has been talking up your food all week," figuring the most polite way to get in Luke's good graces was to praise his daughter.

Rory knew something was up, but let it go so she could observe their behavior more, "I just do this as a hobby thanks to dad. Sookie is the real master."

"And a bad influence," Luke grumbled, "Did you need something?"

"Yes the dried cranberries for my chicken salad puffs."

"Um, try the snack food cabinet or… the cereal cabinet," Luke hooked Jackson's coat on the foyer table, "Get your mother to nibble of some of those if you can." When Rory went back into the kitchen Luke turned to Jackson again with a warning finger, "Not a word to anyone that you know."

"I've got your back, Luke," Jackson smiled.

As long as Jackson didn't start calling him "wingman", Luke would be fine and he followed his daughter into the kitchen.

* * *

Lorelai turned to her daughter's beau, "Dean, I hate to do this to you but could you …."

"Go out and get us some more ice?" Dean anticipated.

Lorelai pulled a ten out of her wallet in hand, "Thank you so much."

"I don't like you giving my boyfriend 'honey do' errands" Rory said.

"He's earning his keep; if he wants to enjoy your tasty creations, or keep seeing you," Lorelai added under her breath, "He can do a few chores," handing the money to Dean with a smile.

"I'll be right back," Dean kissed Rory again, and headed toward the kitchen's back door. He was very eager to try Rory's creations and eager to keep dating the Danes Dame, so what was a quick jog to Doose's.

Rory spoke up, "Oh, Dean, don't mention the party to Taylor, we've successfully kept him in the dark about it for years."

"What if he asks why I need so much ice?"

"Try telling him you're making a sculpture?" Lorelai offered..

Rory rolled her eyes, "Tell him…it's for a brutal hockey practice? Icing Gatorade and sore shoulders and stuff?"

Lorelai and Dean both looked impressed.

"What?" Rory shrugged.

As Dean headed out toward the kitchen's back door, Sookie nearly knocked Dean over as she pushed her way into the kitchen and started to pace, "Oh God! This is is so bad."

"Jeez, Sookie what's wrong??" Rory asked, both her and Lorelai concerned as Dean reluctantly headed out the back, leaving the girls to sort out Sookie's dismay.

"Jackson is here," Sookie said desperately.

"So?" Rory tried to follow as she placed another tooth-picked turkey-bacon bite on a serving tray.

"So! He's here… with me…with us… for the game… the entire game!!! It's going to be like hours with him; it's like being held hostage!! God, why is he here?" Sookie gestured a bandaged hand toward the living room.

Lorelai took that question, playing it nonchalantly, "Well, uh Luke invited him, he thought maybe since Jackson was new to town that he would like some company for this most sacred of football holidays."

Sookie was breathing hard, "Really? Well, that was nice of Luke; of all the times for your hermit husband to decide to be charming and sociable."

"You don't like Jackson?" Lorelai was now worried that her plan wouldn't work. Maybe she misread their friendly banter.

Sookie took a deep breath, "Okay, okay, now I know you're my best friend, and I tell you everything, but well, I didn't tell you one tiny thing…"

"What?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"I'm crazy about Jackson," Sookie confessed wistfully.

"What?" Lorelai smiled.

"I really, really, like him, he's so funny, and cute with that beard, and he always makes me laugh when he puts the strawberries on his fingers and makes them dance."

"Right, how could one resist a dancing strawberry," Lorelai agreed, trying not to laugh, thankful Luke never tried such ploys to get her attention; "Granted, I'm married so…I need some self control."

"And the way he talks about vegetables, you know, he respects them, understand their different personalities and traits."

Rory had to chuckle, "Well, they are his livelihood." And she covered the turkey bites with foil to put them back in the oven and keep them warm for their guests.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter, loving how Rory sounded like Luke, but wanting to hear Sookie's reasons for being sweet on Jackson.

"You know what I mean, he knows their characteristics and their needs. It's more like they are more like people to him…"

It was Lorelai's turn for a joke, "So Soylent Green is people."

"That makes us cannibals," Rory added.

Sookie woke herself up from her daydream, "…but he's my employee, I can't be lusting after an employee."

"Lusting?" Rory asked, looking up from her trays of food.

Sookie was mortified. "Lusting? Did I say lusting? Oh God I did, and in front of your innocent kid! Forget I said that," Sookie commanded Rory, who couldn't help but giggle.

"Relax, she goes to private school she's not so innocent anymore," Lorelai soothed.

"Hey!"

Lorelai gave Rory a look to get back to whatever it was she was making, "So, well this is a more relaxed setting, maybe you two can really talk and hit it off."

"…but all we ever talk about is fruits and veggies. 'My what big squash you have', stuff like that…, Oh God I did it again, did that sound dirty? I'm so sorry, Rory…"

"Sookie," Lorelai tried to ease.

"I'm a sexual harasser, I buy his wares."

Lorelai soothed, "Calm down, he's just a guy."

"Yeah?"

"And you are just a girl, there's lots of stuff you can talk about."

"Like what?"

"Well, the game for instance," Lorelai turned to her daughter, "Rory, who's playing again?"

"Giants and the Ravens," Rory recited.

"See, the… umm," Lorelai turned back to her daughter, "Rory, where are they from?"

Her mother could never keep the names straight, "New York Giants, and the Baltimore Ravens."

"Okay, see; pick one and ask which team he's rooting for."

Sookie nodded, "Okay, but what if we don't pick the same team?"

"Then it wasn't meant to be," at the jest Sookie let out a soft whimper, "I'm kidding; it doesn't matter if you pick the same, if you don't agree, then you can trash talk and tease each other when your team does well. Like 'I hope the Ravens peck the Giants' eyes out…"

"Actually the Giants are favored since the Ravens are an expansion team," Rory contributed her football information again, while looking through a cabinet.

"Thank you, honey, that's enough for now," Lorelai shooed her female Luke clone out of the conversation..

Rory searched the table, "Where are my dried cranberries? Dad?" and she went into the living room.

Lorelai focused on her friend, "Sookie, look at me."

"Okay…" Sookie nodded trying to set the advice in her absentminded brain.

"Say your team scores over his, you could nudge him and be like Nelson from the Simpson's, Ha Ha, we scored you suck, and then you are inadvertently touching."

"Oh God, I can't do this," Sookie panicked, "I'm not sexy and flirty like you. I can't just flip my hair and have men bow down before me. I feel like an idiot. I haven't dated in so long…"

"Sookie, relax."

Rory returned to the kitchen, with Luke a few steps behind her, "Hey Lorelai, can you hand me two beers."

"Starting early?" Lorelai teased.

"Jackson wants… one." Luke really wanted to say Jackson needed both, but Sookie was right there and given the look on her face she seemed just as off kilter by Jackson as he was by her. She might need a beer too.

"You make me envy you, just because you finally managed to plant your seed in my womb, I have to go through this ordeal sober," rolling her eyes at the thought of her parents arrival at any moment, "Not just a football game, but a football game with my parents."

After his close call with Jackson, Luke was sensitive to the "baby talk"; "will you pipe down! no more talk about ... you know what. We have guest coming!"

"Fine, Mr. Sensitive," Lorelai smirked at his reaction, oblivious that Jackson now knew her situation because of her husband's slip.

It was Rory's turn to give advice, "Mom, you'll just watch the commercials like you always do, and you'll love it."

"You only say that because you know what's going on in the game."

"I've tried to explain it to you," Rory defended, "but you refuse to retain any sports related information…"

Luke looked at the spread on the table and the counters, "Jeez, is it me or did the food double since I left."

"Go take our guest his beer, go, shoo," Lorelai handed him the bottles and pushed him out of the kitchen; it was his day off, he wasn't going to lift a finger and she had to finish coaching Sookie.

"Hey, where's Dean? I need him to help move the furniture," Luke asked.

"I sent him for some ice," Lorelai smiled.

Luke looked back, "Okay, well Sookie you want to tell me and Jackson how you want to set up the buffet?"

A petrified look took over Sookie's face, "You know I think well keep the food in the kitchen!!"

Lorelai eyed her friend, knowing Sookie meant she would stay in the kitchen all night to avoid any awkwardness.

So Lorelai went to the living room to rearrange the furniture with Luke and Jackson.

* * *

A knock came at the front door, "I'll get it," Rory announced since the boys had their hands full with the couch.

Rory grinned as she found two korean girls on the porch, " Hi," Lane said brightly, no doubt releived to be out of her oppressive traditional Korean home. "this is my friend Cho."

Rory nodded, "nice to meet you."

Explaining Cho's prescence,"she's my ticket to the party. We're in bible study together. My mom thinks we are at a religious film festival. And there will be another Korean coming; his name is Sung, and he's for Cho."

"Excuse me?" Rory grinned.

"Well, I was set up with him by my mother a few weeks ago, and Cho has been sweet on him for a while. I told her if she came with me to the Film festival" Lane make air-quotes, "I would set the two of them up."

"Okay, well, welcome to our party, Cho."

"Thank you, Something smells good."

"Start snacking now, the rest will be ready in just a minute."

"Rory can we use your room? I want to give Cho a makeover before Sung arrives."

"Mi casa es su casa!" Rory welcomed them in.

* * *

Rory took a step outside for some air from the warm kitchen, with all the warm boddies and cooking, and love triangle drama inside, Rory needed a break.

Dean came up the walk with the Ice.

"Hey you," Rory smiled from the bench.

"Hey, I'm back, with Taylor none the wiser."

"That will score some major points with my dad."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, it got too hot in there. Lane came over with her friend and their using my room as a makeup studio."

"Is Sookie okay? She seemed upset when I left."

"Yeah, it's a …girl thing." Not wanting to invite that line of conversation, otherwise Dean might ask if she agonized over him that way preceding their courtship. Plus she didn't want Jackson to overhear from the windows.

"Okay, so, we have a minute to ourselves?" Dean suggested.

"Yes, we do," Rory grinned.

Just as Dean was going to lean down and kiss his girl, the front door opened, and it was her dad, "Rory, I've got my hands full in here."

"Sorry, Dad."

Luke nodded toward Dean, "got the ice?"

"Yes sir, two bags."

"Get in here."

Lorelai directed Dean to dump one bag of ice in the newly cleaned sink to serve as a beverage bucket.

"Lorelai, if we do that we will have no place to put the dirty dishes."

"This way when the icemelts it will flow down the sink, no fuss or bother! besides I didn't just clean the sink for nothing!! put the other bag in the freezer incase we need it later."

On the opposite side of the kitchen, Rory was finishing off arranging a vegetable tray with dip in the middle; "They seem to be in rare form," Dean commented to his girlfriend in a low tone.

"I know, but they've been on cloud nine all week. untill I told my mom I invited my grandparents," checking the symatry of her plate, as sookie had instructed her to do.

"Your grandmother is coming?" Dean said nervously.

"No, not you too!"

"Rory, you told me how bad it was, she hates me!"

"It was a misunderstanding. Mom's worried about them coming too, but for other reasons."

"Because of the thing at school, right? with that teacher?"

Rory was counting out carrot sticks and let slip, "Yeah, and she's worried they will find out about the baby..." Rory froze, and was suddenly very aware of her surroundings and what she had just admitted to her beau.

"Wait… you're mom's …pregnant?"

"Oh my God," Rory grabbed Dean's shirt, to pull him in closer so no one would overhear, "You can't say anything!"

"But why? Isn't this what you all wanted?"

"Yes but… well we're keeping it quiet for now, just till she's through the first trimester."

"Why?"

"Look, that doesn't matter right now," Rory assured, not wanting to worry about the risk of miscarrage, "you just can't let anyone know that you know… just treat them both normally."

"Hey, don't worry."

Rory frowned "is it that obvious?"

"Obvious that you are concerned for your mom and sibling? Yeah"

"I'm just so … .I try my best to take care of them… mom has even been eating every healthy dish I put in front of her… wheat pasta…fruit, mashed cauliflower…"

"Hey, she's going t be fine, and the baby will be fine," Dean put his arm around his girlfriend close to comfort her while she was upset during their private conversation.

"Hey, none of that now!" Lorelai said from behind.

Rory gulped, did her mom know she told? "What?" Rory turned around quickly, trying to look innocent.

"Hands where we can see them!" Lorelai teased, noting the look on her daughter's face, "hey you okay?"

"Yeah, just working hard to pull it all together," Rory lied.

"Hey, Sookie is right on schedule and she hasn't hurt herself yet! it's going great."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

**PS sometimes it lets me do the 7777777s some time it doesn't! go fig!**

**Thas was all God Given Talent!!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!!**

**  
"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	40. Fumble

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thing I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**Dialogue borrowed from Paris is Burning...**

**Written by: Joan Binder Weiss & Directed by: David Petrarca**

**A/N: Happy Birthday Molly!!**

* * *

**Chapter 40**  
**Fumble**

As always, Miss Patty and Babette were sharing the chez lounger Luke and Jackson had moved to the corner so they could huddle together swapping gossip and food, not even paying attention to the game. Lorelai was freshening the drinks of her guests at the beverage bar along the front windows of the house, everyone was enjoying the snacks that had been prepared by Sookie and Rory, and like every year, Taylor and Kirk weren't invited.

The latest couple to make it on the exclusive guest list were Richard and Emily Gilmore and Lorelai happened to be the one closest to the door when she heard their knock.

"Mom, hi, Dad, It's great to see you," Lorelai hugged Richard, since it was his first real outing after his heart episode appearance. Lorelai figured it was her fluctuating hormones that made her so emotional at the sight of her daddy on her doorstep, and she gave him a hug, "Welcome to our party."

"Well, thank you for having us," Emily said politely, unable to recall the last time Lorelai hugged her father.

"Hope the drive was okay with this snow."

"The drive was fine," a little annoyed Emily insisted on driving him , "Where should I put my coat?" Richard asked.

"Oh, right here," Lorelai took a step back and gestured to the mirrored table covered with coats.

"That's lovely," Emily complimented the general shape and color, admiring the antique mirror, "Was this here in the fall?"

"It's been there… since well since Luke moved in," technically not a lie, Lorelai smiled to herself, three years of marriage and they had successfully managed to keep from her parents the fact that Luke and Lorelai were "living in sin" months before their marital union. "It was sort of a house warming gift from Luke."

"Well, he has good taste," Emily bestowing rare kind words to her son-in-law.

Lorelai thought the kind words toward her husband were strange, given her harsh tone during the "Parents Day fight"; Perhaps Emily's good opinion toward Luke was restored after his honest defense of Mr. Medina and Lorelai. Perhaps Emily felt better that she had a hand in the rumor being quelled. Whatever the reason,both Luke and Lorelai were once again in the good graces of Emily Gilmore, perhaps that would make telling her about the baby easier, when that time finally came. "Well, he knew I wanted it so… we both have good taste. Um, can I get you guys a drink? Or would you like to claim a seat, they're going fast…"

Lorelai lead them into the living room, "Hey guys, my folks are here," there was a welcome cheer from the Stars Hollow neighbors, some already loose from their first round of booze.

Luke came over to greet them, nodding respectfully to his in-laws, "Emily, Richard, it's good to see you out and about Sir," hoping he now had permission to use both of their first names, then offered, "Um, Please take my seat. We were just about to make our picks for the game," Luke raised his voice to get everyone's attention, "Do you want to do points spread or final score."

Miss Patty voiced with authority, "Oh, points spread, give us a chance."

"Alright, whoever picks the winning teama and is the closest in points spread wins. Richard? Would you like to make a wager, sir?"

Richard considered, "What's the ante?"

"Five spot" Luke grinned.

"Hmm, Giants, by 21"

"Richard Gilmore!" Emily was aghast, "You're gambling?"

"When in Rome, Emily," then Richard saw Rory wearing her Luke's diner apron come out of the kitchen with more snacks for one of the food tables, "Rory?"

"Grandpa" Rory was happy to see him on his feet again. She handed the tray she had been carrying to her father and gave Richard a big hug.

Richard happily accepted the affection, "And how are you this evening?"

Then realizing she was wearing a dirty apron she quickly checked his suit for food debris; "Fine, I'm so glad you both made it. Are you hungry? I can get you and grandma acquainted with our buffet. We made plenty of healthy options and everything has a name tag for easy identification. See, Chili cups; Dad made vegetarian chili but I made the whole wheat rolls they are in."

"Excuse me," Luke hated to interupt his daughter's conversation, "but Rory, I need your pick I already put in your money."

"Umm, Ravens by 13"

"The Giants are favored," her father warned in a teasing tone.

"What can I say? I'm for the underdog, I've got to root for Edgar."

"Edgar? Is that a player?" Emily asked.

"Edgar Allan Poe," Luke clarified as he wrote down her pick.

Rory explained to her grandparents, "He's from Baltimore and he is reason they picked the Ravens as the name of the expansion team. They used to be the Browns from Cleveland, but the owner decided to move the team. So, Go Edgar!" then Rory took her Grandpa's arm and led him to some of the more heart healthy choices, though he did sneak a few of the Turkey-Bacon bites onto his plate when unobserved by Emily. Rory turned to her boyfriend, "It's so unfair that the the old Cleveland Browns, now the Ravens, get to take the stats and acalades with them to Baltimore and the New Cleveland Browns have to start from scratch... after all that history."

Dean smiled at his girlfriend, He really was a lucky man.

Lorelai instantly saw her father's brow furrow, eyeing Dean in a less than favorable way; Lorelai figured she would run interference. "Um, Dad this is Dean, Rory's boyfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry Grandpa I should have introduced you."

Dean instantly lost the love sick puppy smile he had on his face and offered a hand to Mr. Gilmore, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir," In a respectful voice he had perfected on Rory's dad, "Rory has told me so much about you."

"All good I trust," Richard said evenly, as if the things he heard about Dean were less than stellar.

"And Dean you remember my mother," Lorelai continued.

"Mrs. Gilmore," Dean gave another respectful nod.

"Yes, we meet again," Emily politely scowled.

Overcome with the awkward moment, Lorelai thought she would get her parents away from the teenagers. "Hey lets get you guys a drink," practically pushing the teen couple to their seats in the living room and her paretns in the opposite direction.

Dean whispered to Rory, "I think we should just hold hands."

"Maybe not even that. I'm sorry," Rory grimaced.

"It's okay, I got through to your dad, this is just the next challenge."

In the crowded kitchen, Emily tore into Lorelai while she went to the the main make-shift bar, envious of the adults around her who could comsume them. "Lorelai, I can't beleive you are still letting them see each other!"

"Really Mom," Lorelai said sardonically, "'cause I think you would have learned my parenting style by now."

"If it was me, I would have forbidden it!" Emily said haughtily.

"Yeah well, I'm not you!" Lorelai said a little too loudly. Regretting the vocal outburst barely audible to the rest of the guest for all the pregame chatter.

Richard sided with his wife, "Lorelai, you mother and I are concerned...Who Rory associsates with reflects on her as, well a..."

"A Gilmore! Well, don't worry, she's not a Gilmore, she's a Danes. And if anyone asks for your Granddaughter you can say she was in the witness protecton program because you are so ashamed of her!"

"We are not ashamed of her; you're overreacting!" Richard huffed.

Lorelai knew she was, but she couldn't stop herself, five minutes with her parents and the baby hormones coursing through her, both had accelerated her jump to fight speed.

Luke stepped in, "Richard, Emily let me show you to your seats."

Sookie bumped into Emily and consequently began gushing over how nice it was to see her again. On the way to the living room, Richard whispered to Luke, "What do you know about this Dean fellow?"

Pulling RIchard aside in the foyer, a secluded corner of the bustling party, "Sir, if I may speak freely."

"Oh yes," Richard leaned in interested in what the fellow father would confide in him.

"Honestly, he's a good kid, and he's crazy about Rory. I really don't think he would ever hurt her."

"Well, while that is reassuring," Richard straightened up, "I'm afraid my concern is more about the long term, big picture."

"Richard, sir, they are teenagers. This is their first relationship for both of them, a first love situation. I don't think they will get married next week or next year so please, let it be."

"Luke, I must insist if there is no real future, then Rory's time would be better spent...."

"Sir, please, do you trust me at all?" Luke implored.

"Well," as if realizing for the first time of his son-in-law, the man who may have saved his life, "Yes, of course I do."

"Then trust Rory, too. She's not going to do anything to jeopardize her Ivy League dream and this is good for her. I would rather her be happy, to have fun with someone then to be a shut in waiting for some prince charming," Luke hoped this comment wasn't too pointed at the way they treated Lorelai when she was Rory's age. "He's a good guy, and if you give him half a chance you will see what I see." Granted Luke and Lorelai were of the opinion that even if something happened to prevent Rory's Ivy League dream, if she did somehow follow her mother's path, step for step, they would still love her, they would support her and they would deal with it as a family.

"Very well, I will respect your opinion..."

"Well, with an open mind and a keen eye, you can research and make your own opinion." Luke set Richard next to the couch in his own easy chair like a thrown, unknowingly giving Richard a perfect veiw of the teens as they sat on wooden chairs brought in from the kitchen. Dean with his arm innocently around Rory, no doubt a subconsious habit that had formed during their courtship.

Luke went to get other peoples picks for the football pool, and saw Jackson sitting down looking discouraged. He hated to do it, this was his wife's project, not his, but since he was already involved, so he walked over to his "friend", "Jackson? Everything okay?"

"She's so busy."

"Who?"

"Sookie!" Jackson admitted quietly, "Since we moved the furniture and the food around. I haven't had a chance to talk to her...alone."

Luke sighed, pitying the man, "Well, you can't sit here in the corner. You have to make an opportunity happen."

"Well, I don't want to be obvious and lurk in the kitchen."

"Then don't lurk, go in get some more food, get another beer... compliment her on her food. Ask her if she used any of your vegtables tonight."

Jackson blinked at how simple Luke made it sound; "Why are you so good at this? You always know what to do?"

Luke had to laugh, he never thought of himself as Mr. Relationship guru. "Look, I'm not an expert, but I knew Lorelai was worth the effort; any embarassment or momentary discomfort or awkwardness will pass. I just knew I had to take a chance otherwise someone else was going to win her heart and if that had happened, well, we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be married, I wouldn't be a father, and I'd still be watching the game alone at my old apartment."

Jackson nodded, he seemed to summon courage from deep within, finishing off the beer he had with a determined swig, then stood from his seat, almost in a trance, "I need another beer," Jackson said.

"There you go," Luke slapped his back and sent Jackson on his way to the kitchen to face Sookie. When Luke turned, he noticed his father-in-law studying Rory as they talked and joked with Lane before the game. Luke went over... "Hey Lane where's your friend Cho?"

"Oh, Sung arrived and they hit it off. They don't like football. Well not american football, they like soccer and speed skating..."

"I got it," Luke waved off and dreaded heading toward a slightly tipsy Miss Patty and Babbette.

In the kitchen, Jackson took a deep breath, "Sookie?"

"Damnit!" she exclaimed, staring down at her pot.

"Um, is something wrong?"

"The mac and cheese is starting to congeal!" she cried desperately, "Okay, get over here and help me!"

Jackson smiled, helping Sookie, working side by side with her in the kitchen; this is the chance Luke was talking about. standing by her side he asked, "How can I help?"

Sookie put her hands on his shoulders and physically moved him in front of the pot. "Okay just stir this for me. I'll be right back. Keep stirring!"

Jackson sunk, stuck stirring mac and cheese, still not talking to Sookie and now he was not even able to watch the game.

Just as the sport commentators were winding down their pregame, prepping for the kickoff, Sookie came into the living room for a menu announcement, and everyone who was anticipating the kickoff bawked at her for getting in the way of the television, again, with collective groans of "Sookie!" and "Get out of the way!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Sookie offered apologetically, "but I'm cleaning up in the kitchen and wanted to warn you all," Sookie took a breath to convey her grave news, "That the four Cheese Macaroni is already starting to congeal, so if anyone wants seconds or thirds of that… please, please, please, go and get it soon before I have to throw it out. I have very high standards about the food I serve."

"Get out of the way!" Gyspy scoffed.

Lorelai shook her head at Sookie's announcement, then turned Rory, "Okay, explain what's happening again?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "This is the opening kick off, one team kicks the ball to the other team and the receiving team trys to take it back to the other end zone."

Dean smiled at Rory and her mom, then noticed her Grandfather was keeping an eye on him from an arm chair by the couch. He thought about removing his arm from Rory, but it was too late, it was already there, how would her grandfather interrupt it if he removed it.

Lorelai noticed her mother was sitting next to her on the couch, Richard just beyond, to Lorelai's Left Rory and Dean were on wooden chairs from the kitchen, and Lorelai had been saving Luke's place with a pillow, "Hey! Where is my husband? He's supposed to be next to me so I can bug him with Questions, too!"

"Right here," Luke worked his way through the crowd, holding a beer for himself, and Luke sat on the couch with his wife, who leaned a little closer to him, "Why is my mother sitting next to me?"

"Because I thought it would be disrespectful to seat her on a folding chair?"

Lorelai scowled at her husband.

"Eat your food," Luke instructed.

Lorelai kept her scowl, picked up something deep fried and took a bite to annoy her husband. upon chewing it she got a strong fried onion flavor, "Rory what am I eating?"

"Uh, that looks like a deep friend scallion stick. One of my creations."

"Do I like scallions?"

"They're just tiny spring onions, look at it like an onion ring stick."

"Is this acceptable for me to eat?" Waving the fried stick in fornt of her husband like it was a magic wand.

"Eat up, cause tomorrow you're back on your diet!" Luke said.

"What diet?" Emily asked.

Luke's face flinched, realzing his mother-in-law had heard, he turned to face his wife and Emily. Emily was merely curious, Lorelai in full scowl that her mother couldn't see. "Um... well that is..." Luke stammered.

"My baby making diet," Lorelai supplied, then softened her face to look at her mother, "Since we've been trying to ... you know, Rory and Luke have been policing my eating habits. Luke wants me to have a lot of good stuff in my system, when we....you know."

Emily straightened up over the discomfort and focused back on the game.

Lorelai shrugged and kept eating her food while Rory and Luke cheered for opposiing teams.

* * *

By half time, Lorelai's plate needed a refill so she sent that 100 watt smile to her husband.

Luke sent her back a look that he aways gave when she gave him a "honey-do" assignment. "You want more food?"

"Look, at it this way, you get to control my portions, besides you don't want to see N'Sync or Areosmith."

Luke took Lorelai's plate, and went to the kitchen to see what was still fresh and safe to eat. Luke was startled when he saw Sookie and Jackson sitting at the kitchen table, talking over beer.

"So, that's how I designed the irigation system in my greenhouse."

"Wow," Sookie gushed, resting her hand on her chin, just listening to Jackson talk. "That is so smart to have those... water barrel things to collect rain water."

"Yup, it's econmical and enviromental."

"Well, you know that I have the highest standards when it comes to vegetables. It's reassuring to know your.... growing methods."

"That's why you get them from the best."

Luke cleared his throat to announce his presents and the Spell over Sookie was broken, her chin was off her hand, and she seemed to be dissappointed by the interuption. "Did you need something Luke?"

"Yeah Lorelai needs another full plate, prefferably with the healthiest remaining offerings."

"Oh sure sure," Sookie rose and took the plate and began to fill it for Luke. Behind her back, Luke sent an ecouraging thumbs up to Jackson, which made the farmer sheepishly smile. Luke wouldn't have talked about irigation systems to Lorelai, but they weren't Sookie and Jackson were they.

"Everything alright in here?" Luke asked Sookie, hoping to gauge her reaction.

"We're fine, we were just catching up."

"Sure, hey Jackson," Luke interjected, "Did you tell her about your idea?"

Jackson got nervous, "What idea?"

"To try and market your own line of sauces?" he gently reminded. Sookie seemed to apprecaite Jackson's irrigations system story, but Luke figured it was better to get closer to Sookie's area of expertise so Jackson could ask some advice on the matter.

Sookie turned around, "Really?" automatically handing off the plate to Luke.

"Oh yeah, it was just an idea, I mean, I thought maybe call it Bellville Farms, and like tomato sauces and things. using the herbs and vegtebles I grow."

Sookie sunk back to the seat at the kitchen table, "Well, tomatoes are a fruit you know."

"Yeah, well, I don't know what else to make..."

"Well, pesto is usually basil based, but you know Rory had this cookbook that made pesto from Brocolli..."

"Brocolii? Really," Jackson said fasinated.

"Oh yeah, and I think it has a lot of garlic... what about garlic cream sauce! I should get a piece of paper." Luke silently handed her a notebook from a side table, and a pen from the mail table. "Thanks," and she went back to sit with Jackson. "Let's see you'll need at least five different sauces to start... to cover every palate...."

Luke grabbed a beer for himself, and left the two food gurus alone.

"Your food, my lady," taking his seat by Lorelai.

"Thank you kind sir!!" then she noticed the grin on Luke's face, "Why are you so chipper?"

"Nothing," Luke shrugged.

"Nothing? You're team is loosing."

"The Giants aren't my team."

"Well you put money on them? and you put my money on them too!"

"They were my pick, not my team."

"Okay, okay, so what's going on?"

"I think your little plan is working."

"What plan?"

"The Farmer and the Chef plan."

"Oh My God! I completely forgot," Lorelai whispered, "I was suppose to help Sookie, she's been so busy flitting over food she shooed me out of the kitchen because i'm a nibbler."

Luke's grinned widened, "Dirty," he whispered in her ear.

"you cannot use my jokes against me, Where is she?"

"In the kitchen."

"Well where's Jackson, how are we supposed to get them together if he's not with her."

"Jackson is in the kitchen too."

Lorelai developed a smile to match her husband's, "Tell me what you know!"

"Well, I helped your little project since you were to busy playing hostess to everyone else. Jackson was nervous about hanging out with Sookie so I calmed him down when he first got here."

"He was nervous?" Lorelai said excited.

"When he first came and realized she was here and he would be spending time with her, he nearly keeled over."

"So he really likes her?" Lorelai patted Luke's arm excitedly.

"It seems that way; You were right Mrs. Levi."

"So how did you help? what did you do?"

"So, I gave him some encouragement and they are in the kitchen, as we speak talking about sauces over beer."

"So you helped me make my match!"

"Yes. Well when I realized how much Jackson seemed to like Sookie, it seemed wrong to keep them apart."

Lorelai kissed Luke's cheek, then took a bite of some more finger food, "Hmmm, Rory what am I eating?" Held the remainder of the food in her hand for Rory to identify.

"That looks like Sookie's Brie Stuffed Figs with Fresh Rosemary."

"It's good!" Lorelai said through stuffed cheeks.

"Lorelai, don't talk with your mouth full," Emily scolded.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and rooted for her husband's pick, even though they were losing.

* * *

After the game, Lorelai stood up infront of her friends and neighbors, "Okay, okay, settle down, I know you are all wondering what my favorite Commercial was... so it's a tie between the Levi Jeans Donor commercial... and the Schwab Fergie Fairy Tale one!!"

"Who won the pool!" Gypsy asked impatiently, unable to remember what Team she picked or how many beers she had.

Luke stood to award the prize, "I'm astonished, but proud to say that Rory Danes is this year's winner with team pick and her points spread of thirteen points."

"Thank you all forever more!" Rory grinned as she claimed her cash.

"AW, this was so rigged," Gypsy scoffed.

Lorelai turned to her husband and whispered low, "Someone is an angry drunk."

"Okay, who wants dessert?" Sookie asked, "We have a triple chocolate football cake, raspberry tarts or Cream puffs." Sookie went around the room taking orders for coffee and cake.

Emily complimented Lorelai, "This was a very nice... party."

"Really? So, you had fun?"

"Well, it's interesting to see you in your... natural enviroment. insightful. Besides, I enjoyed talking with your neighbors."

Sookie had come around, "Emliy, can I tempt you with coffee or cake?"

"Yes, thank you," Emily said primly.

Then out of habit, Sookie asked, "Lorelai, do you want coffee?

"None for me thanks… baby" and patted her stomach. When the words left her lips, Lorelai immediately looked at Luke who had turned his head from talking to Richard, her husband's eyes were wide as grapefruit. Luke and Lorelai stared gaped mouthed at each other; hoping no one else caught the slip. An agonizing silence fell over the group, and hung in the air as they waited to see if the information permeated the group. Emily, being right next to her daughter, was the first to look between the married pair and Lorelai could only lamely smile at her mother. As soon as the information registered in the minds of their guests, Miss Patty let out an ear splitting "OH MY GOD!!" and there was an eruption of joyous screams, questions and congratulations from all of their friends.

Of all the people to let the secret information slip, Lorelai had done it herself, less than a foot away from her mother. She had been so careful all night, then her once friend turned nemesis, coffee, had made her confess all before she was ready for the truth to be out. As her friends and neighbors rushed to her and Luke, crowding around them, separating them from her parents, begging for information and offering congratulations, through the crowd Lorelai could see the hurt expression on Emily's face as she quickly stood and went outside.

* * *

Emily went out the back door form the kitchen to the porch to fume. She heard the distinct sound of kissing and giggling, seeing someone with dark hair on the back porch steps, Emily immediately thought it was Rory and Dean unable to remember if she had seen them when Lorelai made her announcement.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said primly.

The couple separated to reveal two Asian teenagers.

"Who are you? Why are you at this house?" Emily unable to swallow her second surprise in as many minutes.

"Um, I'm Cho and this is Sung, he's my ... boyfriend," Cho giggled.

Once free of the congratulatory crowd, lying and saying that she needed to pee, Lorelai found her mother outside on the porch, "Mom, come inside its freezing. Oh, hi Cho..."

"You know theses people?" Emily asked.

"No, I just let random kids rent my porch to make out on. Jeez, they are friends of Lane."

"Who?"

"Friends of friends, Look kids the adults need time to talk here, so can you move it somewhere else?"

"Sure, Mrs. Danes," Sung said quickly leading Cho away by the hand.

Emily turned to her daughter adopting an indignant tone, "What are you running some sort of teenage brothel? You wonder why I'm so concerned about Rory!!"

"Why don't we talk about what you really want to talk about... the baby."

Hearing the word, Emily went over to a chair they had on porch and sat down; sitting helped her deal with her shock and absorb the information. "How long have you known?" Emily eyed Lorelai.

Lorelai sighed, and stood before her mother, feeling as though she was on trial, crossing her arms she admitted, "About a week after dad's heart thing."

"How far along are you?"

"Near the end of the first trimester," Lorelai smiled lamely.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily's voice sounded truly hurt, and Lorelai's guilt was immediate,"Mom."

"I'm your mother; I have a right to know if you are pregnant. If I'm going be a grandmother again."

"Well, you are. You know now. Look, Mom, we had a reason."

"What?" Emily challenged, wanting to finally get to the nut of it. Finally know what happened, if there was anything physically wrong with Lorelai.

"Mom," Lorelai droned, she really didn't want to get into it with Emily.

"What is this reason that you had to keep your happy news from your own parents?" Emily was afaid her own demons caught up with Lorelai.

"There were …concerns!"

"Concerns?" Emily evenly encouraged her daughter to continue.

"We weren't going to tell anyone until the second trimester… when…"

"When what?"

Opening up to her mother was so hard, Lorelai couldn't find the right words, she gulped, "When the risk went down. Jeez. Look, it's been sixteen years since my last pregnancy, and my doctor cautioned that well, my body may not remember what to do with the…baby."

"What?"

"I might have miscarried," Lorelai said painfully, "So, excuse me; I didn't want to throw a shower until we were certain the baby was safe."

"And that's it?"

"That's it?" Lorelai shot back, "I'm sorry mom if It's a little anticlimactic for you… but it's was a big deal to me! I've only been pregnant once before and things went smoothly, so I'm sorry if now, the idea of loosing my baby kinda freaks me out!"

"I didn't mean it that way…" Emily was naturally taken aback, "I didn't… I didn't realize…your… hiatus from children would be a concern."

"Well, no mom, 'cause we never talk," Lorelai sunk in a chair near Emily's, "At frist we thought it was my age or Luke... but then it finally took. Boom, Baby on the way. Yey!" she finished sardonically.

"You know, it doesn't help you purposefully keep things from me. The stress, I mean."

"You know, you being so judgmental is kind of the reason why I keep things from you," Lorelai said morosely.

"Sounds like we both have our problems," Emily solmnly observed, would it ever be any different between the two of them.

Lorelai and Emily stayed silent for a while; Lorelai looking at the snow in the back yard, Emily examining her nails. When Emily finally said, "Congratulations, Lorelai. I am happy for you, both you and Luke… if this is what you two really want."

"We do..." Lorelai nodded, and strategically moved the chair a little closer to her mother. Lorelai couldn't believe what she was about to say, but she was offering a gesture of peace between this merry war that had gone on since puberty. "Mom, you know things can be different right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this baby could be a new beginning for all of us. Let's bury the hatchet of my past, my one big mistake; We got Rory, it didn't turn out that bad right?"

Emily remained silent, unable to let go of what might have been.

".... I'm doing things the right way now... I'm married now..."

"It's was never about that..." Emily insisted. "I didn't care if you were married or not... What hurt most..." Emily's voice hitched, "that you didn't want our help. We would have taken care of you and Rory... we had money, you had a home... and you just ran away rejecting us, rejecting the life we wanted for you..."

Lorelai admitted quietly, "That life wasn't me, mom. That life, all those obligations because of where I was born and what my family was... that wasn't me."

Emily sunk, abandoning her perfect posture for a moment to listen to her daughter and allow herself to feel what she was feeling.

"Mom, the important thing is... We turned out alright. Rory and I. We have a good life here, and Rory is just as bright and smart as if she went to the same private school I did, and she's at Chilton now, on her way to the Ivy League. And we have Luke, mom. We found my perfect match... by not going along with your plan. We're expanding our family, our baby will see his or her grandparents every week with our weekly dinners."

Emily finally looked up to see her daughter offering a genuine smile. "Really?"

"Yes, I mean it, mom. Please, let's start fresh, Please. you can still criticize what I wear or how I act , or what I find enjoyable entertainment; but let's not use my early pregnancy as a cudgel for all time. It happened, we can't change it and we got Rory out of it... and I still married a good man, and have a good life. A job I'm proud of..." Lorelai was losing hope, afraid her plea was falling of deaf ears.

"Can I help?"

"What?"

"With the baby... can I help? you know, shopping, and the nursery..."

"Well, you can be included, but you will have to respect Luke's and my final decisions."

With a heavy sigh, Emily agreed, "Very well."

Lorelai's heart lightened, "Really?"

"I will try... I want this baby to be a new beginning too... I want," Emily's usual rigid control over her emotions was failing her, "I want my daughter back!"

Lorelai's own hormones were making her tear up too, "Aw Mom," and the two women sitting on the back porch shared a rare hug and moment of understanding.

Lorlai didn't know how long they sat there for, but it felt like a long time. As Lorelai embraced her mother, she recalled a random far off memory of hugging her mother this tight when she was very, very small. Young Lorelai's arms wrapped around her mother's neck while sitting on her mother's lap, an echo of "I love you, Mommy" filled Lorleai's head, swelling more tears from her eyes, a younger Emily proclaimed, "I love you too, my precious little girl."

Both women pulled away, staring at each other, both with tear streaks on their faces. "You know you should follow Luke's advice..." Emily said trying to recover her usual prim nature, "It's even more important to eat healthy now that you are pregnant."

Lorelai just smiled at the comment, "I know, well Rory made the menu and she's been sneaking healthy things on my plate for years...I think we had a good dinner when we... made the baby," _and plenty of excercise_.

"But the baby is growing and needs..."

"Mom..." Lorelai forced a smile, reminding herself that this critizim came from a place of caring, "I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, you care, you're worried. Both are appreciated."

* * *

Inside Luke was being inundated with inappropriate comments and questions, and in front of his father-in-law too. Patty and Babbette wanted to know when and where it happened so they could predict the baby's birthday. Inside, Luke was more worried about Lorelai, she said she had to go to the bathroom, but hadn't come back yet. Emily had disappeared too, and Luke could only imagine that they were together and what they were talking about; what hurtful things they might say in the heat of the moment despite the happy news. Somehow, Luke wished they could stop that horrible habit of sullying the good times with fights and disagreements that seemed to never end.

Making his way to Rory, Dean and Lane, Luke asked, "Have you seen your mother?"

"No, not since she spilled the beans up; on a selfish note, I'm glad it wasn't me," sharing a knowing glance with Dean.

Luke was pushing through the crowd to head the direction his wife went, and inadvertently came face to face with his father-in-law. "Luke," Richard said in a deep tone, as if his throat had constricted from emotion.

"Richard," Luke nodded back, his mind wanting to bolt and find his wife.

"Luke, ummm congratulations," Richard offered a hand.

Luke grimaced, "Thank you, sir," Luke was extremely uncomfortable with his father-in-law knowing he had had sex with Lorelai, but how else were babies made. "Congratulations to you too; You're going to be a grandpa again."

"And looking forward to it," Richard smiled, with a slight twinkle in his eye.

Then came a sight that stunned Richard, Rory and Luke; Emily and Lorelai walking in from the kitchen, arm and arm and smiling at each other. Luke when to Lorelai's side, "Everything okay?" seeing Lorelai had obviously been crying.

"Yeah, I think for the first time in a long, long time," Lorelai whispered, squeezing Luke's hand.

"Congratulations, Luke," and Emily Gilmore actually kissed Luke's cheek, "I'm so happy for you both."

_That must have been one hell of a conversation! _Luke heard someone call for a toast which Miss Patty appointed herself to make, "To Luke and Lorelai, congratulations on your first, hopefully not your last, and may all your babies be like Rory!!" Patty finished with a flourish and the crowd raised their glasses and cheered.

Friends and family filtered out of the Danes Den until just the Gilmores, the Danes, Dean, Jackson and Sookie remained. Jackson was helping Sookie clean up in the kitchen. Rory was saying good night to Dean by the mailbox, so they could have a little privacy, and Emily and Richard were saying good night to Luke and Lorelai.

"I look forward to our dinner this week," Emily smiled.

"Me too," Lorelai grinned, unsure if this was really a turning point in her relationship with her mother.

"Take good care of her," Richard shook Luke's hand again.

"I will, Sir."

Rory had come in from her farewell to Dean just in time to hug her grandparents goodbye. When the Gilmores' car pulled away, Lorelai leaned against the wall, "Well, that didn't go as I expected."

"No, but at least everyone knows now. No more secrets."

Rory started to gather left behind glasses and plates from the living room.

"Yeah, I just hope ... nothing bad happens now," Lorelai dreaded, looking down at her stomach.

"Hey, stay positive," her husband assured.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "I'll try."

When Rory went past them Luke sported a wry smile and leaned in to kiss Lorelai, which she really enjoyed, until Rory suddenly appeared again beside them.

"I'm sorry," Rory grimaced to her mother, wringing her hands.

"What? what happened?"

"I think something was about to happen in there between Jackson and Sookie and I popped the magic bubble."

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other a little confused, "Something like?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"I think Jackson was going to kiss Sookie... in our kitchen!"

"OH boy," Luke shook his head.

"Then I just pop in there and ruined their moment," frantically whispered.

Lorelai consoled, "Rory, it's okay, I'm sure they're laughing about it now...."

Just then Jackson came in , "Hey, um hi, I have to go," he walked between Luke and Lorelai, fishing for his jacket on the mirrored table; it appeared his hands were still wet and sudsy from washing dishes.

Lorelai silently encouraged Luke to talk to Jackson, so Luke followed the farmer out on to the front lawn. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm just not sure if I locked my greenhouse, I don't want any wild animals getting into my prized...."

"Jackson, talk to me."

"I blew it!"

"How did you blow it? You were talking fine all night? Well minus the first fifteen minutes...maybe hour but...afterward..."

"You should have see the look on her face..."

"What?"

"Her eyes were so wide, I mean were were talking, doing dishes... then she dropped the sponge, and I went to get it for her, then we knocked heads. I was checking out her bump when I just wanted to... you know, so I tried to lean in and she looked absolutely terrified of me!"

"Well, she wasn't expecting it... but... hey this could be a good thing."

"How can this be a good thing!" Jackson desperately exclaimed.

"Well, she sort of knows you are interested and think about it do you really want your first... you know kiss, in our kitchen?"

"Well, not really... no offense."

"None taken, so call this a mulegen," Luke worked fast," Plan it out. You know she's interested. the way she was smiling at you and hanging on your every word, maybe she's not ready for that ...stage just yet... but ..." Luke's mind was scrambling, recalling his own success with Lorelai, "Invite her to dinner."

"What?"

"The next time you see her , tell her you had fun talking to her tonight, and that you want to talk to her some more over dinner."

"Yeah," Jackson nodded, suddenly filling with hope.

"Maybe you could even make dinner for her..." pulling a page out of his own playbook.

Shaking his finger at Luke, liking that idea, "Yeah, that could be romantic...I mean she cooks all the time... she deserves a break."

"Right, exactly!"

"Thanks Luke, you're a great friend and the best wingman a guy could hope for."

Rolling his eyes at the term, Luke assured, "sure, um anytime, so what are you going to do with her next order?"

"Invite her to dinner."

"Alright. Good Luck and Good night."

Jackson reached out a hand to shake Luke's, which Luke foolishly accepted, because Jackson pulled him in for a bro hug.

Inside the house, Sookie was hyperventilating by the time Lorelai got to her, "Sweetie what happened?"

"He almost kissed me..."

"Jackson!"

Sookie was rambling a mile a minute, still panting in distress, while Rory ducked into her room to watch her dad's progress with Jackson while listening to Sookie's side of the story. "Yes, I was just standing there washing dishes, then I dropped the sponge and then we both went for it..."

"For it?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"The sponge, and then I was rubbing my head and Jackson was rubbing his and and he offered to take a look at mine... then he just looked at me... it was different from any other time he looked at me," Sookie sank to the floor, and Lorelai followed her friend to sit down on the wood floor.

"Well this is good. he tried to kiss you? So he's intersted."

"Was interested."

"Was?"

"You should have seen his face, he was leaning in then he just stopped....he hesitated, like he was having second thoughts about it..."

"Hey, maybe he was nervous cause you were looking at him?" Lorelai tried to console.

"You think? OH GOD, Why didn't I close my eyes," Sookie sunk further if that was possible, "But now what? how can I look at him again!"

"Maybe he'll try again."

Lorelai snuck a glance over at Rory who gave her a thumbs up from the window; Lorelai wasn't sure if that meant that Jackson was coming back, or just gone or if Luke had done something amazing when he went to talk to Jackson. "Sookie," Lorelai refocused, "Why don't you head home? get a good night's sleep, WE'll finish clean up here."

"But how can I face him tomorrow?"

"Just don't think about. I mean he did try to kiss you so maybe you guys will talk about it tomorrow?"

"In front of eveyone?" thinking of her kitchen crew.

"Not if you don't want to... you can talk to him alone, outside."

Rory came in to help her mother help Sookie off the floor, "Sweetie, go home, take a nice hot shower, and just relax and drift off to sleep."

Luke came in as Sookie was gathering her coat and her purse, "Night Sookie."

The chef just sort of whimpered on her way out.

As soon as the door closed, Lorelai asked, "What did you say to Jackson?"

"Just now?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I told him to not lose hope and to ask Sookie out to dinner."

"and is he?"

"I guess so, it sounded that way..."

"Oh, I can't take this!" Lorelai raked her fingers through her hair.

"Go upstairs, relax, you've had a big day already. Rory and I will clean up."

"Dad! I have school!"

"Right okay, I'll clean up!"

"Sookie and Jackson gave you a head start...." Lorelai shrugged, "don't be too long."

"Let me survey the damage," and he went into the kitchen.

"Good party, at least the cops didn't come this time," Rory grinned before going into her room.

"Yeah, but I was looking forward to Gypsy and Andrew, Round two."

Upstairs, after she changed into her PJs, Lorelai couldn't help but pace around the bedroom, alone with her thoughts and feelings, while waiting for Luke. He finally appeared, "Sorry, I had to rearrange the left overs in the fridge four times."

"Oh, Luke!" Lorelai hugged him.

"Hey, it's okay? I got it all to fit."

"I don't care about left overs!" Lorelai said muffled, her head buried in his shoulder.

"You will when you're hungry."

Her head popped up, "Stop making jokes!"

"Jokes are supposed to lighten the mood, you of all people taught me that," he gave her a squeeze.

"Ugh, I'm just so ... sensitive now. Stupid hormones!"

Luke soothed, "What do you want to talk about first, your mother or Sookie?"

"My mother," Lorelai frowned.

"Why are you frowning? It looked like you worked it out to me. I've never seen you arm and arm with your mother... ever."

"I just ... don't know what this means... I mean I begged her to bury the hatchet, finally, for real, forever; lets use this baby, this pregnancy to start over,... I asked her for the millionth time to just forgive and forget what we can't change.... and I don't know... it seems like she's on board with that finally, but... I don't know...what to expect? I mean what does that mean really? The relationship we have has been what we had for so long? I don't know how we move on or how we're supposed to act now?"

"Well, I don't expect a Disney film where everyone sings saprano, and birds help you dress in the morning. We'll just have to wait and react to what ever she does."

"Wait and react?"

"Lorelai, I can't predict the future? I can almost guarantee that the baby will be the topic of most of our dinners the next few months."

"Yeah."

"And I can also almost guarantee your mother will find something to comment on, either your clothes again, or our new parenting style; something we do that she wouldn't do but you know what we're the parents and she has to respect that. Just like with Rory... she'll have to respect it."

Lorelai sighed, "She's probably going to want to throw my baby shower, with a bunch of people I don't know or like... in Hartford at the Club or some restaurant I can't pronounce."

Luke made a mental note to ask Sookie about the baby shower, when Sookie was more herself, to make sure Lorelai had "her type" of baby shower, but also that Emily was invited.

"I guess you're right, agonizing over what will be won't make it come sooner, we just have to be happy we're pregnant and wait for what my mother will do."

"Exactly. You want to talk about Sookie now?"

"No," she sighed, "I'm tired... we have to wait and see what Jackson does on that front too..."

"Okay, enough about them," Luke smiled and pulled Lorelai close for a comforting kiss. The small pecks became longer ones, and Lorelai pulled Luke as close as she could, abruptly realizing she had pushed Luke against their bedroom door causing Luke's tradmark hat to fall to the floor. Lorelai loved these moments, just her and her hubby, perfectly alone and able to openly show just how much the loved each other. In a year there, would be a baby around and these moments will practically disappear. Too late, the decision was made, the baby was made, and there was no going back. Still , this slow and sensual preamble usually preceded their most naked display of affection and favorite marital activity, which they still hadn't done since finding out she was pregnant. Maybe with the first trimester winding down, and everyone knowing, the pressure of keeping the secret gone, maybe Luke would feel more confident in going all the way once again. Lorelai was just getting that usual excited firework feeling in her stomach, just about ready to rip off his clothes, and almost out of breath, when Luke pulled away and said, "We've got to stop..."

"Why?" Lorelai pouted, pawing at his shoulders, eager for the affection to continue, "I needed that."

"I did too , but I have to go to the bathroom, brush my teeth..."

"Brush after..." Lorelai pulled him close again, her mouth on his, her fingers lost in his hair.

Luke pulled away chuckling at her eagerness, "We can't."

"Sure, we can...." Lorelai said urgently.

"No, I mean I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh," Lorelai sunk, immensely disappointed, removing her fingers from his head, and let up so he could open the door, no longer barring the door closed with their bodies. Maybe she could entice him when he returned.

Lorelai got into bed, wondering why she had gotten so hot and bothered a moment ago, like a light switch she just turned on. Granted she loved her husband, and she loved sex with her husband, but she was already pregnant, there was no real need. This line or reasoning seemed to have shaken the urge from a moment ago, like a tide, as quickly as it filled her up, it had gone back out to sea again. Still she missed being with Luke in that way.

Luke reenterd, and Lorelai's urge was gone, the moment and mood had passed; even when he undressed and changed in front of her, nothing. She still loved him and wouldn't have minded had they cannoodled, but she suddenly was no longer in the mood, the light was suddenly off. Lorelai shook it off and cuddled up with her hubby when he joined her not dwelling on her breif desire or the other developments of the evening, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**PS sometimes it lets me do the 7777777s some time it doesn't! go fig!**

**Thas was all God Given Talent!!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!!**

**  
"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics **

**  
R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	41. Pea in the Pod

**Written In The Stars II  
By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)  
Provider of Quality Fan Fiction **

**Rating: PG-13  
Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I want to marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta : SOLO ME (One thing I know... that I've always known... I am my own best friend...)**

**Dialogue borrowed from Paris is Burning...**

**Written by: Joan Binder Weiss & Directed by: David Petrarca**

**Dialogue borrowed from ****1.12 - Double Date  
****written by Amy Sherman-Palladino  
directed by Lev L. Spiro **

**Altered by ME! :)**

**7777777777777777777**

**Chapter 41  
Pea in the Pod**

The next morning, Lorelai woke up and her husband was gone already, his side of the bed cold and empty.

Lorelai outstretched her arm to his side and grabbed his pillow to cuddle with it for a few more minutes before getting up herself; sure, it smelled like Luke, but it was a poor substitute for the real thing. Relishing recent intimate memories of her husband as an avoidance tactic of facing her day. Of facing the consequences of the night before.

_Did last night really happen? _Lorelai pondered through the haze of grogginess. Was there really a Super Bowl party, and did Lorelai accidently revealed she was pregnant in front of everyone. She groaned into her husband's pillow at the thought if it again. How could she be so relaxed and unguarded around Miss Patty, or worse, her mother! Lorelai wondered what it would be like now, to walk through town now that everyone knew she was pregnant. Surely, Miss Patty had spread the word to everyone who hadn't been at the party, including Taylor. Only one way to find out how she would handle the new attention. Get up, get dressed.

Lorelai rolled over and sat up to swing her bare feet to the cold hardwood floor, she inhaled deeply which sparked a big yawn. Still rallying the strength to stand, Lorelai sat there with her eyes closed her hands at either side of her thighs. When she felt awake enough in this semi vertical position, she opened her eyes and stared to focus on her familiar room and possessions. Aimlessly scanning, as a mere exercise that she could indeed function for the day. Then she saw a plate of fruit and cheese on her nightstand with a note tented next to it. Lorelai smiled and eagerly grabbed the note.

_Lorelai, _

_Eat the fruit and cheese for the baby and for yourself._

_The cheese is brie, you like brie._

_Love,_

_Luke_

Lorelai smiled at the gesture and immediately popped an orange wedge in her mouth. The bright, happy juice woke up her taste buds and gave her a little burst of energy to stand and face her day, as her husband planned no doubt. Luke was so thoughtful, always knowing what she needed. Checking the clock as she chewed, she saw it was still early; she could swing by the diner and see her perfect husband for breakfast before heading to the Inn. Lorelai stood, went to her closet to pick an outfit for the day; she wanted to look sexy for her husband, but she needed to be professional for the Inn. Black suit with a pencil skirt, red blouse, she'd work out the shoes and accessories after her shower; Luke loved her in red.

Rory popped into the bedroom in her pink robe and with wet hair, "Mom?"

"I'm up!" Lorelai said as she laid her clothes on the bed.

"Do you remember how late the bank is open? I think I heard they changed their hours recently."

"Till five, except on Fridays when it's open 'till seven. Which is sad, don't they think bank tellers have dates?"

"Unless your bank teller is Kirk," Rory shrugged.

"He's working at the bank now too? Ugh that... guy." Lorelai tripped up, she didn't want to call Kirk a man, because he so often behaved like a little boy, then again he often acted like an alien observer unfamiliar with common earth practices. "Why do you need to go to the bank?"

"I want to put my winnings in so it can start earn me some compound interest."

"What about your list on Amazon, you have about 250 books on it!"

"I've got to purge it this weekend; I've got lots off it already! Shower is yours!"

"Thanks hon," Lorelai grabbed her towel, "Hey, you want breakfast at the diner?"

"Yes please; so hurry up! I'm a hungry, growing girl!"

Lorelai grinned at the statement, thinking of her growing girl. How it seemed like just yesterday Rory had been this tiny baby, now Rory was practically an adult, with her own life and opinions, her own bank account to earn interest on, and a boyfriend to boot. How soon that little girl would have a sibling, and everyone in the family would be measuring time by the baby's growth and achievements, Lorelai chuckled to herself.

After her shower, alone in her room, Lorelai smiled at her small baby bump in the full length mirror, she hadn't even noticed it while she washed. Her hand automatically moving over her stomach as if it hadn't been there. Lorelai slipped on her "unmentionables", barely noting her panties were riding a little lower than usual, then she buttoned up her blouse, no problem. However, the pencil skirt was less then cooperative; not concentrating too hard on the task, Lorelai was on automatic pilot since she had been dressing herself for many, many years. Stepping into the skirt, pulling it up, shimming it around so it faced the right way, but upon trying to button it closed, the button and loop would not meet. That's what snapped Lorelai out of her baby daydreaming to attention, examining the problem in her mirror; she tried over and over again to make the loop go over the button. Lorelai tried sucking in, hiking the skirt up to make it meet, then shimmy it down again, tried to do the zipper first, then button it, but not even the zipper was going to work with her that morning.

"Oh boy!" she sighed and slumped in defeat.

In her uniform, Rory came back in, "Mom? Are you ready? I have fifty minutes until my bus; Plenty of time for the diner."

"I can't get dressed."

"You've done well so far?" Rory sardonically grinned, looking at her mother's outfit.

"No, this stupid skirt! It won't close," trying once more to show Rory.

"Then pick another one."

"Okay, first this is the skirt that goes with that jacket, it's the same black, they are a set," Pointing to the blazer still on the bed, "Second, It's going to be the same story... I'm pregnant, my baby bump is getting bigger... nothing is going to fit."

Her mother didn't look like she had put on any weight, but after examining the skirt, Rory nodded, "Okay? well, what about pants?"

"Same waist line!" rubbing a circle around the small raised baby bump.

"Okay... umm, do you have anything with an elastic band!"

"No," Lorelai elongated dramatically and made a face, "You know how I feel about that! They are always so big and chunky and obvious, they can be seen a mile away, and if I resort to getting pants or skirts with elastic, subconsciously I will allow myself to get fatter and then I will lose my husband who only wants me for my body."

Rory shook her head, "Okay, well, I think Dad loves you enough to stay with you even if you got fat, which you will never be because of our freaky Metabolism..."

"Um, hello!" Lorelai tugged and gestured at the skirt's lack of closure again.

Rory reasoned, "But that's not fat-fat, that's the baby, big difference."

"What am I going to do? I obviously need new clothes, which your dad will love," Lorelai rolled her eyes sarcastically, "but I can't go to the store because I don't have anything to wear to the store to buy things I can actually wear!"

"Quite a quandary."

"Your alliteration is not helping!" Lorelai raised her voice a bit due to her frustration.

Rory soothed, "What about your collection of lounge pants?" Lorelai merely scowled at her daughter, signaling she couldn't wear lounge pants to work at the Inn. "Okay, No. then may I suggest a loose fitting dress? You can still wear the blazer or a sweater over it."

"It depends on the dress!" Lorelai said exasperated!

"Okay, calm down let me have a look," and Rory was searching hanger by hanger in the closet for something to get her mother through the work day.

Lorelai sunk to the bed, folded her arms to pout, her eyes fell on the phone and automatically she picked it up and started to dial.

"Luke's," her husband's voice droned on the line.

"This is all your fault?"

"Excuse me?" recognizing his wife's voice immediately.

"I don't have anything to wear."

"Do we live in the same house, because when I left there was a closet full of clothes that I can't and wouldn't ever wear?"

"Well, thanks to you, now neither can I!"

"What are you talking about?"

Lorelai ranted on, "You just had to open a coffee shop, knowing I would come in there and fall in love with you and your stupid coffee, which by the way I can't have now because it makes me sick because of your offspring growing inside me!"

"Lorelai?" Luke was obviously coming into this conversation somewhere in the middle and he was struggling to catch up with her logic.

"Don't interrupt me! We dated, then we got married, and we had a good run of you making coffee and me drinking coffee, and you making breakfast and cakes and having lots of sex and stuff. Then we decided to have a baby and now I can't have coffee and none of my clothes fit!"

Rory grabbed the phone from her mom, "Sorry dad, Mom's having a bit of a mood swing."

"I am not!" Lorelai hollered defensively.

"I'm helping her get dressed, but with the baby bump, she might need to go to the store and get new clothes..."

"I can't go to the store, I have nothing to wear!" Lorelai groused again.

Rory rolled her eyes over the adult temper tantrum, "I've got this one, but I'm going to need a bacon egg and cheese burrito, to go breakfast when I bring her to the diner."

"You're bringing her here?" Luke sounded alarmed, "I'm the one she's mad at!"

"I'm sure it will pass once I get her dressed, and you get her fed."

"Did she finish the plate on the nightstand?" Luke asked.

Rory looked over and saw the fruit and cheese, "No, I'll get her to eat that while we dress."

"I have nothing to wear!" Lorelai repeated.

Rory heard her father say "Good luck," just before she hung up to deal with her mother's tortured logic.

"Okay, I found a summer dress."

"Too thin, it's the middle of winter," the usually perky Lorelai groused.

"I know, but it's a solid color, loose on your stomach, and you can wear a sweater or the blazer over it and some thermals underneath for warmth. Is there any way you can get off work early?"

"Why?" Lorelai said morosely.

"Because," Rory tried to tempt her mother, "If you pick me up from school, then we can go shopping at the mall."

"Ugh, Maternity clothes," Lorelai sulked over her wardrobe for the next few months, "They're so...Maternity. Ugly cuts, ugly prints... do you really want me walking around in Muumuus."

"We'll get you some really cute stuff...no Muumuus. I promise."

"I'm getting fat!"

"No, your baby is getting bigger. Come on, you'll feel better if you eat, have an orange, it's like sunshine in your mouth," Rory sweet talked, enticingly holding the plate in front of her mother.

Lorelai took the entire plate and ate another orange, then a grape and began to nibble at the cheese; Luke was right, she did like brie. _How the hell does he remember that stuff?_

"Okay, let me look in my closet and let's get you dressed."

"You're skinnier than me, how is that going to help!"

That afternoon, the diner's phone rang again, and the proprietor answered, "Luke's"

"Hello," Lorelai sang over the phone.

"Who are you and what did you do with my grouse of a wife."

"Hey! If you're not careful, I'll decide to have someone else's baby!" Lorelai challenged.

"You're already carrying mine!"

"Oh well, some other guy's loss," Knowing full well she didn't want anyone else.

"So why are you so chipper?"

"I'm always chipper."

"Tell that to the lady who was in here a few hours ago sulking over her chocolate blueberry pancakes and scowling at me," Luke offered dryly, offering her both flavors at once as a peace offering.

"I'm fine now, Rory was right, it was just a mood swing; and you know what, I was so happy, well not happy, but you know, content and normal when I woke up this morning, I ate some of the fruit you left for me, I was thinking about our baby, what the baby would be like...then I showered, and that stupid skirt just set me off... I wanted to apologize, but you've got what six more months of this? Should I apologize every time or give you one big one when this kid pops out?"

"No, I'll just start sleeping at the diner."

"No!" Lorelai protested.

Luke chuckled, "Let's just understand that you don't mean what you say or how it sounds."

"Well, not for everything, I hope."

"Okay, then let's review your intentions case by case, alright," Luke nodded.

"Agreed, Oh, Rory and I are going to be a little late to dinner."

"Why?" Luke asked, since they always had dinner together.

"Because," Lorelai sighed heavily, a hint of her grousey self returning, "I have to go maternity clothes shopping, or at least get a size or two up on my regular stuff so I don't pull a lady Godiva going to work tomorrow."

Luke had to grin picturing his beautiful wife naked on a horse, not that he'd want anyone else to see that, then reality set in again, "Don't go crazy now, your body's just going to keep changing for months and then you'll be back to your regular size in no time."

"Rory will be my Jiminy Cricket. I'm just driving to pick her up now."

"You're on the phone while driving?"

"Relax, I've got the hands free thingy in."

"Lorelai, do you know a third of the car wrecks in this country are caused by distracted driving?"

"Distracted driving? Is that what they are calling it these days?"

"Yes!" Luke insisted, "And I don't want my wife, my daughter and unborn...baby in a car wreck. Not to mention the risk of brain cancer from the cell phone!"

"You said baby in the diner," Lorelai gushed.

"Aw Jeez."

"Luke I'm fine, I'm pulling up to the school, I will take it out and I will only have Rory to distract me."

Luke's heart stopped for a full second, "Please... be careful," Luke begged, suddenly acutely aware that his whole world was in a jeep on their way to a mall.

"We will," Lorelai grinned, loving that he cared so much, "Love you," she hung up and pulled the ear thing out; tossing it with some loose change that was in one of the cup holders. Pulling up to Chilton Lorelai waved and Rory closed the book she had been reading, lugged her two packed book bags to the Jeep.

"Hi," Rory said when opening the door, moving the seat forward so she could put her book bags in the backseat, "Feeling better?"

"Much, I'm sorry I had my crank on earlier."

"It's okay. We all survived... this time."

"I do like this skirt; the elastic band is very well hidden!" Lorelai observed of the attire that her daughter had pieced together for her changing body on short notice.

"Then let's go get you some of your own."

After forty-five minutes and the third store where Lorelai didn't find anything she liked, Rory and Lorelai both got fruit smoothes; Lorelai wanted a chocolate milkshake, but Rory insisted on a strawberry banana smoothie for the baby, and Lorelai relented to the healthier option, noting the sacrifices one has to make for their children.

"Okay, let's try again."

"It's hopeless," Lorelai complained, "I just can't leave the house until I go into labor. Or maybe the doctors could come to me, you know like the old days of house calls."

Rory ignored her mother's melodrama, "You're going to need work wear, casual wear, and of course a couple of nice things for Dinner with Grandma."

Her Mother; Lorelai had completely forgotten that Emily now knew too. She had successfully blocked out the memory. Thankfully she had four days till Friday and to face what would happen between mother and daughter, even though last night was left on a positive note. "I know... I just don't like anything! It's all this stuff is just... not my style, or a gross pattern, or big enough to be used as parachutes... I'm not at that stage yet. Why is it that designer think that being pregnant is you're skinny or you're a whale!"

"I know," Rory agreed sympathetically.

"Don't any of those fashion designer people have kids? Did any of them go through a pregnancy?"

"I don't know," Rory shook her head.

"Doesn't anyone have any sympathy for fantastic, fashionable ladies who want to bear children and look good doing it?"

"I don't think anyone can look good while bearing a child," Rory said sardonically.

"Did you see that pink number?" Lorelai gestured with her thumb over her shoulder.

"I did."

"Ugh, it was huge! Like for someone having... I don't know quints! They don't have a middle ground size? Or anything like I would wear normally if I wasn't pregnant just a few inches ... you know, more fabric?"

"Well, maybe we just need to go up a size from what you regularly wear."

"But I'm not even finding that!" Lorelai insisted, "This Season's choices are... not me. Those slacks were... I don't know wrong! They had like pleats or something in the back, or pin stripes... I don't know."

Rory spotted a store directory to look at what other stores were in the mall that they could find their goal items since the department stores had been a disappointing bust. In the color coding that indicated new stores that had just opened, Rory saw something that sounded funny under the women's clothing heading. "Pea in the Pod?"

"What an odd name?" Lorelai then slurped her smoothie.

"It sounds like a maternity store."

"It sounds like a bad nursery rhyme."

Rory grinned, "Either way? It sounds promising since we're going to have a baby in the house in the near future. Let's go," Rory began to lead the way to the store.

"Oh, don't get me started! I'm not nesting yet."

"Nesting?"

"It's the phase when I'm obsessively preparing for the baby; you think this morning was bad? I'm going to become hyper organized and demanding projects ..."

"Well you are already demanding..."

"Ha ha, but it's going to be serious, like...like to get the nursery get done before the baby arrives, well have to paint it, but I won't be able to help..."

"Because you love painting..."

Lorelai continued, "... because I'll be hyper sensitive and concerned about paint fumes..."

"I think we should always be sensitive and concerned about paint fumes around anyone."

"Well, then you're going to love the nesting phase, you'll finally convince me to clean up my act and put everything in its proper place," Lorelai stopped by a window and looked at the clothes on the mannequin, "See, now that's cute. Why can't I get something like that?"

"You like that?" Rory grinned, looking at the store sign overhead.

"Yeah, cute beading, empire waist? Elegant, sophisticated," Lorelai gasped, "That's what I should do, we should skip the pea pod store and go to a fabric store and I will design my own maternity clothes, exactly my style. Duh! I should have been doing that since I found out I was pregnant in preparation," Lorelai slurped her smoothie again.

"Mom, we're here?"

"What?"

Gesturing to the mannequin her mother had been admiring, "This is the pea pod store?"

"That mannequin isn't a maternity mannequin," Lorelai scoffed.

Rory pulled her mom from the front window to the side window at the store's entrance where they got a side view of the mannequin modeling the outfit Lorelai had been admiring; sure enough the mannequin looked about six months along.

"Wow, if that top can do that for the mannequin, imagine what it can do for me!"

"Ready to give the pea in a pod a chance?"

"Hell yeah!" Lorelai strolled in.

Luke was just putting away the remainder of the spinach ricotta filling he had made for the stuffed shells he just put in the oven. He put zucchini, mushrooms, spinach and tomatoes into the filling, sneaking as many veggies as he could onto his wife's plate.

"We're home!" Rory called.

"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes," he called back to his daughter. Then he heard the rustle of shopping bags, and Lorelai and Rory continuing their conversation from the car.

Luke went to inspect the progress of Lorelai's shopping mission and saw she had gone on a shopping spree, with at least eight bags of stuff. "Lorelai!"

"Calm down! I only bought things for the second trimester."

"This is all for the second?"

"Okay, so I got a few things for later on too, BUT I found some regular stuff finally, stuff that I might just need to take in after the baby. All this stuff is loose enough it should last me till about six months along. Oh! And we found this great new maternity store at the mall, it has such beautiful stuff, like stuff women would actually want to wear when they are not pregnant, but they are!"

"Eight bags?"

"Well, seven, one of the pea pod bags is for Rory."

"What?" and the vein in Luke's forehead popped out wondering why Rory would need maternity clothes.

"Relax! She just bought it for the clothes...two tops from the early trimesters that looked so great on her, we had to buy them."

"You were trying on maternity clothes?" Luke asked his daughter.

"It was to help mom, she wouldn't try anything on unless I tried stuff too, turns out... the things I picked I liked. Like mom said it was from like the first month or something."

"And I still need to take them in for her," Lorelai assured, realizing she almost made her baby lose her father by making him think he was going to be a grandfather!

Luke sighed in relief, yet still was concerned by the amount of his wife's shopping spree, "You only need certain sizes for a few months, why did you get so much stuff?"

"Well, Mr. 'I rotate the same five flannel shirts and no one notices', because our sexist society doesn't allow women to get away with that as easily as men based on the stuff we are expected to wear."

"Oh boy," Luke rolled his eyes over her mini feminist rant.

"Besides, some of this stuff I can literally grow into, everything is stretchy," holding up a lovely floral patterned skirt with discreet elastic band, demonstrating its elasticity by pulling on it, "...or designed to be adjustable, plus after the baby, I plan to take them in and use them, so chill out!"

"I have more than five shirts because you've bought me more than five shirts, I have what I had before we were married, and then what you added after we were married, half of which you have reclaimed as sleepwear I might add; and I just don't want you spending the kids college funds to pay for your pregnancy wardrobe that's only going to be necessary a few months!"

Lorelai had been removing tags on the couch, but at Luke's words, her hands went limp in her lap, and she just stared at him.

"What?" Luke looked at Rory for a clue as to what he said wrong.

Lorelai stood, almost tearful, "You said kids? As in plural..." and she hugged him.

Luke accepted the hug, but was still looking at Rory for a clue; she merely shrugged and grabbed the bag with her two tops in it to take to her room. Then there was a knock on the door.

Rory answered since her folks were busy, "Hey Lane?"

"Hi, real quick. Stars Hollow Music is having a Huge CD sale this week; can we go sometime this week?"

"Sure, but why didn't you just call?"

"Phone records... My mom sent me to mail something, so I took a slight detour."

"The mail box is in the town square," Rory gasped.

"That's why I've got to be quick," Lane then saw Lorelai and Luke embracing, tilting her head to one side, "What's with your mom?"

Rory informed, "Pregnancy hormones."

"Everything is okay though right?"

"Ask me in ten months."

"Okay? What's pea in the pod?" noting the bag in Rory's hand.

"Maternity clothes shopping."

"Ah, that's a cute name...Well whatever is for dinner smells good. Save me some okay!"

"Sure."

"How's Wednesday for CD shopping?"

"Perfect, it will be after my math test."

"Great, well, see you later, got to jog back."

Rory shut the door and saw her parents again, her father talking to Lorelai, who was at least smiling now and nodding over her husband's words.

It was going to be a long pregnancy.

**77777777777777777**

**Thas was all God Given Talent!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	42. Hitting the Books & Butchering the Truth

**Written in the Stars II**

**By Gilmoregirl1979**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Special Thanks to myself, since I'm betaing solo for the mo-o (so it you don't like something... sorry it's my fault! ;o)**

**Chapter 42**

**Books and Butchering the Truth**

Tuesday Morning, Lorelai was sitting at the front desk of the Independence Inn, waiting for customers to assist, but making use of her time and studying for her Business class test.

She suddenly felt a presence beside her, and since guests weren't allowed behind the front desk she knew it was Michel, without looking up from her page while reading, she asked, "Yes Michel?"

The Frenchman droned, "I apologize for any inconvenience I might be causing your future employment, but your current one is experiencing a problem."

"And once again I say 'Yes, Michel?'" still trying to read the passage she was on.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to wait?" he sighed.

"No, Michel."

"Because learning the eating patterns of the average Taco Bell consumer is a vital lesson that..."

Finally, Lorelai closed her book and scowled at him, "Michel. What do you want?"

"We are overbooked."

"How are we overbooked?" Lorelai gasped.

"Well, there are more people here than there are rooms to put them in."

"I don't understand this," Lorelai started tapping frantically at the computer.

"Well, I cannot describe it any simpler than I already have."

Lorelai made a small feminine growl, mimicking her husband had he been in this situation, "Well, where did the Rucker's come from?"

"Well, judging from their clothing a town where high rubber fishing boots and spittoons would be considered formal wear."

Able to problem solve rather quickly, Lorelai suggested, "OK, put them in the Jefferson suite tonight, move them back to their previously booked room tomorrow and offer them dinner on the house for the inconvenience."

"Very well."

"I'm going to the kitchen if you need me," Usually Lorelai would be on her second or third cup of coffee, however she was substituting hot chocolate since she was pregnant.

"I'll try and manage while you're gone, though God knows it won't be easy," in his ever bored tone.

"Sookie!"

"Yes," and her best friend already had a mug of hot chocolate at the ready.

"Thank you," Lorelai accepted the mug, "Michel is being too Michel today! Ooh, Meringue."

"Yeah, I thought I'd do a variation on a baked Alaska for dessert tonight."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side, "What kind of variation?"

"See I hadn't thought of that yet," Sookie admitted.

Perching on a stool by the center island, "Maybe you could do them in the actual shape of Alaska."

"Interesting."

"Or you could do little baked Alaskas and Hawaiis."

"Because they joined the union last."

"Exactly."

Sookie giggled, the complimented, "Cute top!"

"Thanks. Why did I make my old clothes mad by getting pregnant, shouldn't my wardrobe be happy for me?"

"Well, maybe your wardrobe feels like it's being replaced," Sookie chuckled.

Lorelai laughed as well, "But it's only for a few months;" Lorelai reasoned, "My clothes are so sensitive. Anyway, Rory and I found some great stuff, but still It's all downhill from here," Looking at her stomach.

"What are you talking about? you're having a baby!" Sookie gushed.

"I know, and I'm really happy about it, it's just, I'm sort of realizing... Luke and I won't be alone again for the next eighteen years..."

"You're not alone now, you have Rory."

"Well, Rory is self sufficient, she can be by herself, feed herself. With a baby in the picture, one of us is always going to have to be with the baby, arrange our work schedules and business classes and town meetings around the baby."

"Luke should love that, any excuse to get out of a town meeting."

"Tell me about it," grinned at her husband's disdain for the meetings.

"But Rory will babysit if you two need some, you know, adult alone time."

"I don't know, this still feels different. I mean, of course, we've always had Rory, but now it's like... I don't know, the honeymoon is really over, we're getting down to business of making babies, expanding our family...I don't know, it's good, but kind of sad, too."

"Well, you have months to enjoy each other before you're never alone again. and what if you two have another one."

Lorelai nervously laughed, "Let's get through the first one and see how we feel, okay?"

"Okay, well I think you look great!" Sookie assured.

"Thank the designer of this top; but I'm still going to get fat and Luke won't want me anymore...so maybe another baby is reaching too far."

"Enough with the self deprecation!" Sookie exclaimed exasperated, "Of course he will still want you..."

Then, Jackson entered the kitchen with a wooden crate of veggies and then said "Oh" startled as if he wasn't expecting to find Sookie there.

"Jackson!" Sookie almost shouted, pulling her whisk out of her Meringue so fast, fluffy white flew in an arc from the bowl to the face of one of her line cooks who was chopping some vegetables.

"Sookie" Jackson voice sort of cracked, then he cleared his throat and in a more normal voice said, "hello."

"Hello."

"Hey," Lorelai jumped in enjoying the awkward show.

"I brought you um..." gesturing to the box of carrots, forgetting the name of the vegetable.

Sookie stuttered, "Yeah, well great. Just put them down there."

Lorelai's eyes darted between the two, a little discouraged that things hadn't improved since Sunday.

"Right. Oh, yes," Jackson put carrots on the counter, "How's that?"

"That's great, that's just perfect. I really like them there," Sookie's head bobbed up and down unable to make eye contact with Jackson.

"Yeah they ...they do look good there, don't they?" shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, they do."

"OK. Well, I should uh," and he turned quickly to leave running into another one of Sookie's assistant chefs, who had been getting a towel for the Meringue faced cook.

"Uh, squash," Sookie called out, as if she was playing charades.

"What?"

"I need some," Sookie said meekly, looking at the ground.

"Squash."

"Patty-pan"

"OK, tomorrow?"

"Same time?"

"If that's good for you?"

"It is, it's perfect."

"OK then, I-I'll see you tomorrow with the patty-pan."

"Great."

"Yes," and Jackson left just as quickly as he came in.

"OK so...who walked in on who naked?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh God this is horrible! He comes in and... horrible."

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing... that's the problem."

"Sookie?" Lorelai said with a smile.

Sookie confessed, "I asked him if he'd like to have dinner sometime."

"You did? When?"

"Yesterday? You were so out of sorts with your baby bump and your outfit so I didn't tell you."

"And ..." Lorelai encouraged.

"and he said yes."

"Oh my God this is great!" ready to hug her friend.

"But since there's no definite plan or date attached..."

"It happened yesterday?"

"It feels like longer," Sookie whined, "and now the invitation is just out there floating in the universe."

"So, make a definite plan."

"I can't."

"Why not? He was just here...you could have asked him now..."

"Because what if he says no?"

Lorelai had to laugh, "but he already said yes."

"Yes to the amorphous, theoretical, 'Let's maybe sometime go out and do something not too specific' proposition. But dinner and a movie ... it's concrete. It's real, he might say no."

"I doubt he will."

"Well why hasn't he asked me?"

"I don't know, maybe he's waiting for you to follow through since you asked him first, maybe he thinks you've changed your mind since you asked him to dinner."

"It happened yesterday! Why would he think that?"

"Because you haven't followed through with a real concrete suggestion?"

"But I mentioned it once, it's his turn."

"Alright, let's say it is his turn, you can spend a lot of time sitting around waiting for him to realize it's his turn, or you can just run with the wolves and make it your turn again."

"I don't want it to be my turn again."

"Sookie, you just wanna let this opportunity pass?"

"I wanna be the girl."

"You are the girl. That's why we're having this very confusing conversation."

"Maybe that's why he's unsettled," Sookie gasped, "I usurped his manhood by being the one to ask first... I didn't give him a chance after the party. I just... pounced!"

"I think you should ask him to dinner? On Sunday."

"Why Sunday?"

"Because that's your day off..."

"Ok," Sookie sounded unsure.

"Now," Lorelai hopped off the stool to lead Sookie to the phone.

"What?"

"I think you should do it now before you lose your nerve."

"Well, he's not back to his office yet."

"Does he have a cell phone?"

"Yes."

"You know people buy cell phones for exactly this reason ... so you could get a hold of them anytime you want."

"I thought people bought cell phones in case their cars broke down at night and they needed to call someone for help and there's psycho killers..."

"Call him," Lorelai handed the phone to Sookie.

"Call him?"

"Call him, Sookie."

Sookie began to excitedly giggle, "Okay," and she started dialing.

"Mmm, she knows his number by heart," Lorelai raised a brow.

"He is my produce guy," Sookie defended.

"Very convenient excuse," Lorelai smiled wryly, enjoying the beginning of the new romance.

"Hello; Oh Jackson? It's Sookie...I was wondering if you could call me back when you get a chance, sooner rather than later, it's not an emergency, so don't freak out or anything. The carrots still look good. It seems like it's almost a shame to eat them, sort of like you should put them in a vase or ..."

Wincing over how abysmally bad her friend could be when it came to men, Lorelai whispered, "Sookie, hang up. Hang up."

"Call me, bye," she hung up and lamely giggled, "Got his voice mail."

Lorelai nodded encouragingly, "OK good. It give you time to prepare what you're going to say.  
Maybe have a few suggestions ready of places to go."

"Yeah, Date prep time."

"Yes."

"OK good. I'm good at that. I'm good at prep," and Sookie nervously grabbed a spoon to write with on her notepad.

Tuesday evening, Lorelai came home from business class, "Hello? I'm home," rounding the corner to the living room, Lorelai saw Rory on the couch with a book in her lap, bowl in her hands and spoon in her mouth. "Hey? what's for dinner?"

"Beef stew," Rory closed her book, "Now that you're here we can go to the table."

"You started without me?"

"You're late!"

"I know... and I'm pregnant on top of it!" Lorelai mock gasped.

Rory shook her head at the bad pun then called to her dad up the stairs, "Dad! Mom's home."

"Okay," Luke called back. A moment later, Luke descended the stairs and from his slick, lack of ball cap hair Lorelai could tell that he had just taken a shower.

"You showered?" suddenly very interested in slightly wet her husband.

"Yeah, I smelled like burgers."

Lorelai closed the space between them, "I like it when you smell like burgers," Walking two fingers up his tight t-shirt.

"Lorelai, come on dinner is ready."

"Wait a second," Lorelai peeked around the corner, making sure Rory couldn't see them and then she kissed Luke. She could feel Luke's smile against her lips as his arms enveloped her.

"What was that for?" Luke asked.

"For marrying me, for taking me off that whole dating, not so merry-go-round."

"You didn't date much, as I recall?"

"I know, because I found you, I didn't need to. It's just watching Sookie and Jackson's will they, won't they. It's so frustrating."

"He asked her out yet?"

"Ah, she asked him first."

"Okay?" Luke wondering why Sookie beat Jackson to the punch.

"The important thing is she called him, the ball is rolling, hopefully they will get together this weekend and we can have a wedding next week."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Okay, then kiss me again, at least we have our happy ending and I like it."

"I would love, too, but I know better to come between you and food, come on...I put lots of vegetables in the beef stew."

"Then why isn't it vegetable stew."

"Because beef is the base, now come on, Crazy lady."

"That's pregnant Crazy lady to you," and Lorelai smacked his butt, wishing they could have some of that precious, dwindling alone time.

Later that evening, Luke had just finished brushing his teeth and the first thing he saw upon entering his bedroom was his wife, standing in front of the full length mirror only in her underwear. "Jeez, Lorelai, people can see you!"

"Hey! Who invited a studio audience in here," She said sarcastically.

"I mean through the windows!" Luke rushed over to the windows and started pulling curtains.

"Its 9:45, everyone on our street is home and in bed."

"With the lights on, you make every window like a TV screen!"

"Well, unless Jimmy Stewart moved on our block, I think we're okay."

"What are you doing?"

"Measuring," then Luke saw the blue tape measure around her waist, "Turns out I've already gained six inches from this baby bump. I should have measured the day we first noticed it! But I'm going to make up for it now. here," and Lorelai handed her husband a camera.

"What's this for?"

"It's got a new roll of film, I want to document my body as the baby develops," and she held up a sign with the date and how far along she was.

Luke really hadn't noticed any changes in her body to date, other than the baby bump, it just looked like she ate a carton of ice cream now residing around her middle.

"I don't want pictures of this; what if someone sees them?"

"Luke, Please... I did this with Rory. I want to keep the tradition."

"Who took the pictures?" Luke wondered if it was Christopher, Rory's father.

"One of the maids...every week I took a picture, and since we always had a new maid, no one really saw me twice. This is just for us. So when this baby goes off to college, we'll have a record of where their life started, Please."

Luke took a deep breath, uncomfortable with the idea, "Fine, but no one else sees these."

"Just you, me, Rory and the baby, Okay."

"Okay."

"Thank you," Lorelai posed with her sign again.

As Luke focused the camera, and really got a good look at his wife in her underwear, "Is that... new?"

"Is what new? The baby? Fairly new," Lorelai grinned.

"No, your...outfit..."

Three years of marriage and the man still couldn't say bra or panties. "Yeah, I had to go up a cup size because of my boobs."

"What?" Luke lowered the camera, the lens facing the floor, to look at her without the focus lens.

"You haven't noticed? God, I feel like Dolly Parton!" and Lorelai's hands felt her breasts. "I got lots of new stuff, they had a sale, and you know how I love sales."

Luke gulped and was starting to feel a little warmer, since his wife was on display before him, and he was fully dressed. He almost felt like he should strip down too, just to be fair, but that could lead to things they couldn't do yet, not until they got an okay from the doctor. Even with the doctor's okay, Luke wasn't sure he would be comfortable with making love to Lorelai while she was pregnant; What if he hurt the baby? Would the baby know what they were doing? Why was he thinking about having sex with Lorelai while she was pregnant? He would have to remember these questions for Dr. Alberta, and to have the courage to voice them at their next appointment.

"Did you do something with your hair?" Luke asked.

"Not really, I think it's a bit longer though," Lorelai casually observed, "Everything grows faster when you're pregnant; Hair, finger nails, belly. At least that's what I remember."

"Huh," Luke hadn't realized, but Lorelai was still very attractive to him. Even More beautiful to him.

"Come on, Luke! I'm getting cold!" Lorelai insisted.

Ironic, since Luke was getting very hot; Frankly, Luke liked looking at her, and immediately felt guilty for enjoying her new curves.

Wednesday afternoon, Lorelai was trying to study again at the kitchen table. She heard Rory and Lane had just arrived at the Danes den with bags of something, probably the CDs Lane had been talking about the last few days, Lane would probably ask Rory to hide the CDs at the house until she could smuggle them back to her own house past her mother.

_Stop thinking about the living room_, Lorelai scolded, _now is only about studying_, focusing back on her text book.

From the living room, Lorelai heard Lane filter to the kitchen, "Are the cops behind us, because I practically stole all these CDs," and then there was the sound of CDs clanking on the coffee table.

"You went new-cd crazy!"

"They just had an amazing selection today!"

;Rory said flipping a CD to look at the cover, "The best of Blondie...Kraftwerk...Young Marble Giants..."

"What are you guys having for dinner?"

"Dad's working late tonight, and Mom has to study, so we might order a pizza or left overs."

"Can I have some?" Lane asked.

"Of course," Rory shrugged off the no-brainer.

"YES! your dad is the best cook!"

"Yoko Ono ...really?" Rory made a "what were you thinking" face while holding up the CD.

"A very misunderstood artist and the Beatles would've broken up anyways."

"Have you shared this theory with anyone?"

"I know it, Yoko knows it, Sean knows it. Julian's still in denial, but what can you do?"

Rory laughed at the cover, "Ok, I must listen to anyone named Claudine Longet."

Suddenly, Lorelai realized she had been eavesdropping and still not studying. She shook her head to focus back on her book, _Walmart, Walmart, gotta focus on Walmart._

Suddenly, weird music was filtering from living room, Of course, Rory and Lane would want to listen to the CDs they just bought, Lorelai sunk her head in her hands, she was already stressed enough, having a full time job, a family, pregnant, and going to business school on top of it; she didn't need any more distractions.

Lorelai stood and went into the living room and it appeared whatever Rory and Lane were talking about, Lane had clammed up when Lorelai came into living room.

"Hey. I'm studying in there..." with her thumb pointing back to the kitchen.

"I know," Rory's brow furrowed.

"Yeah. I have like 6,000 pages of case studies to memorize and this whole big test on the Walmart phenomena coming up on tomorrow and because I have a life and a job and a husband who I miss because he has to work late tonight, and business school's not the only thing I have to concentrate on; Hello, and a baby on the way!" gesturing to her small bump, "I'm behind, and I'll probably fail and then that little 18 year old annoying Nat who sits behind me will get another 'A' and make that ' I'm smart, you're dumb' face to me for the rest of the week and I'll be very upset and will possibly cry."

Rory absorbed the rant and then translated, "The music's too loud"

"Yes," Lorelai said exasperated; hadn't her daughter been listening to her.

"Got it," Rory raised the stereo remote and lowered the volume.

"Thank you," Lorelai exhaled, turned to go back into the kitchen. When Lorelai came back at the kitchen, she saw her books sprawled on the table and decided she needed a glass of water. She got a glass, did a full lap around the kitchen table, slowly filling up her water from the water bottle in the kitchen, scowling at her open books the whole time. Lorelai leaned against the counter, still staring at the books, shaking her head.

Luke had encouraged her to go to business school shortly after they were married. He had said that if she really wanted to open an Inn of her own, she would have to know how to run it. When challenging him that he had ever gone to business school and he ran a diner, he said he had experience with his dad's hardware store. The last few years while William had been Sick, young Luke practically did it all himself, learning what he didn't know from Bud and Maisy. He reordered stock, balanced the books, filed the taxes, kept the place running a little longer in Williams absence. Luke learned about running a restaurant from Bud and Maisy while he worked at Sniffys for the few years after William died.

Didn't Lorelai have experience? She ran the Independence Inn for years, she was the apprentice to Mia. But Luke had said Banks would more likely give her a loan if she had a degree. Luke said that he knew she always regretted not going to college, so he was going to make it happen for her. Lorelai smiled thinking of him, then realize she had drank half her glass of water, and still was no closer to studying. So she put her glass back on the counter and headed back into the living room.

"Hey, uh, now it's too quiet," she announced to the teens.

Lorelai could tell she was disturbing whatever conversation Rory and Lane were having, "I'll turn it up."

"Thank you," Lorelai turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Ok," she heard Rory say to Lane, trying to pick up where they left off.

"So what do you think?"

Clearly, Lane was getting advice from Rory on something, and Lorelai turned back again, "Who the hell is that anyways?"

"Claudine Longet," Rory smiled.

"The chick who shot the skier?" Lorelai gasped.

Rory made a face like she didn't know what her mom was talking about, "Uh, sure, why not."

"Wow ... renaissance woman," and Lorelai went to the kitchen and came face to face with her nemesis again, the books on the kitchen table. Lorelai sulked, maybe she should eat something... but it wasn't dinner time yet, still she needed brain food, right? A snack to keep her going, and she had the perfect excuse, she was pregnant and needed to keep her stomach full, doctor's orders. She went to the fridge to look at it's contents and saw a note taped inside from her husband.

_Study!_

_Carrots and Celery for the baby. Dip for you._

_Love,_

_Luke_

Lorelai slammed the door shut. He wasn't even here and he was telling her what to do. Didn't he know how boring studying the inner workings of Walmart was? No, because he didn't have to go to college or business school. No Sir, Luke was "street smart", as street smart as you could get in Stars Hollow!

Lorelai rush back in to the living room, once again interrupting Lane and Rory's conversation and she silenced Claudine whoever.

"Ok so, how important is this whole business school thing anyway? I mean, so what if I never run my own inn? I like my job, I like my house, I like my life. And I certainly don't want to be one of those people who's never satisfied with what they have, you know? I mean, some people don't have legs or arms. I have legs and arms. Shouldn't I be thankful? What more could I possibly want than legs and arms? I mean, I could take all the classes in the world, that's still not going to give me what I already have."

"Legs and arms?" Rory tried to follow.

"Yes," Pointing to her daughter, happy she understood, then Lorelai's arms fell to her sides, "Am I sounding completely crazy?"

"Yes, you are."

Lorelai's hands instinctively went to her stomach, "Pregnancy and Business school don't mix, and Wal-Mart is boring!"

"Study!" Rory scolded.

"Aah!" Lorelai grunted in frustration. Lorelai went back into the kitchen, saw the books on the table and went to fridge again, briefly smiling at her husband's note, and took the dip and the carrot and celery sticks and began to dip and munch. When there were no more sticks, Lorelai went back into the living room and sat on the couch between, Lane and Rory " So Whatcha doing?"

"Mom, you're avoiding studying..."

"No!" Lorelai feigned, "I'm just wanting to see what is up with my girls! Lane, how are you? School treating you okay."

Just then Luke came through the front door, and Rory said "thank God!" and started to gather up Lane's CDs to take them to her room, Lane followed suit.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?" Lorelai protested.

Luke came in, "What's going on?"

"Dad, Mom won't study!" as if she was tattling on a sibling.

"Lorelai, come on this test is important," as he took off his coat to hang it up.

"I can't do it!" Lorelai pouted on the couch.

The teens slipped to Rory's room to put the CDs away, while Luke gave Lorelai a pep talk for her crisis of doubt; "Of course you can."

Lorelai frowned.

"Lorelai, you are so close? Are you going to let one little test beat you?"

"Yes."

"No, you're not."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to take it! Luke, it's too hard! I have you, Rory, now a baby,... my job, I'm falling behind the others in my class who only have school and frat parties to worry about..."

"Do they have frats in community college?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Nice," Luke scoffed, "Come on, you're half way through..." Luke sat beside his wife and took her hand.

"It's another year and a half. The baby will be in the world when I'm heading toward my finals... how can I breast feed during a final exam."

"Hmm, new meaning to the words crib sheet," Luke dryly mused.

"Luke!"

"You could write the answers on the baby's arms and legs or just the blanket."

"You're not funny," as she tried to hide her grin.

"It's kind of funny if you think about it."

Lorelai finally cracked a smile imagining taking the baby to class with her; "distract my teacher by breast feeding," but doubt claimed her again, "Oh Luke."

Luke slid closer to her and held her, "You're just stressed out cause of this test. You'll take it, it will pass, and then on to the next challenge."

"What if I don't pass?"

"Then we'll see if you can do extra credit. Come, take a break."

"I haven't really been studying... Rory's right, I've been avoid it any way I can."

"Okay, well have you had dinner yet?"

"No, just the carrot sticks you left."

"Well, you'll think better with a full stomach."

"Okay,... just hold me a little while longer..." Lorelai gave him the big eyes which he couldn't resist.

Luke held her tightly, "It's going to be okay."

Lorelai settled her forehead in the crock of his neck, settling her head against his shoulder. She couldn't ask for a better partner in her life, Luke was the whole package. Lorelai then began to nuzzle Luke's neck with her nose, strategically making her way up his neck where her lips kissed a path to his earlobe. Once again she had an inkling to show him how much she appreciated her husband's love and support.

Luke turned his head to kiss lips her back, happy he could make her feel better, but a little unnerved that Rory and Lane were in the other room and would be coming out any moment for dinner. Lorelai's hand went into his hair to keep him close, to keep the affection going, when Luke's eyes opened wide and he pulled away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my husband," she grinned, playing with the buttons on his flannel shirt.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"If its the girls you're worried about we can go upstairs?" Lorelai whispered.

"You are not using me to avoid studying."

"What? I wasn't!" Lorelai said honestly, she just wanted to fool around with Luke before dinner; okay maybe subconsciously that had been her plan, but she really wanted to be with Luke again.

"I'm making you a healthy dinner, until then, you are reading."

"Luke!"

"Where's your book?" and Luke went into the kitchen.

Thursday, Lorelai only had a few hours till Business class and her test, she was at the front desk when she just slammed the book closed, "That's it! I give up."

"That's the spirit," Michel droned.

"I can't remember any of this crap."

Michel mused, "Well, not everyone is cut out to be their own boss. Maybe you are more of a worker bee, a follower, a ticket ripper, or the man at the concert with the orange glow stick directing you were to park."

"You're baiting me aren't you?" wondering if this was some of reverse psychology that Luke had bribed Michel to give her.

"No, I seriously have no faith in your aptitude."

Lorelai scowled at him, wondering why she kept Michel around when Sookie came out from the kitchen, and from the look on the chef's face, Lorelai could tell, "he hasn't called yet?"

"No,.. He called," Sookie sighed.

"And?" Lorelai asked wondering what went wrong, surely Jackson didn't change his mind, Luke said Jackson liked Sookie. Lorelai leaned in on her already closed book and wasn't busy to accept the news.

"Well, I did what you said. I had it all worked out and I asked him if he'd like to go to dinner at Chez Fleur on Sunday."

"Chez Fleur very nice."

"Thank you. He said he would love to."

"Okay great!"

Sookie continued, "...He said he would love to but his cousin is in town and he's staying with him for the week."

"Oh, bummer, well then just make it next week."

"Yeah, that would have been good had I thought of it..."

"What did you say?"

"I suggested a double date..."

"With who?"

"With you..." Sookie grimaced.

Lorelai's eyes bulged and jaw dropped, "Sookie! I'm married... I'm pregnant..." lowered her voice.

"Yeah, Jackson, didn't go for it because of that...and you know, Luke and him are such good friends now. I knew it was ridiculous when I said it, but I guess, I just... didn't want to wait."

"Sookie, it's one week, not the end of the world."

"But what if I lose my nerve, like you said? and I don't want to be a rain check or an obligation."

"Sookie, it's his family. you might as well be understanding now in case you have to deal with them later..." Lorelai alluded.

"What if you help me get rid of Rune?" Sookie mused.

"Well, I'm not calling the boys to whack him? I think that's not a healthy way to start a relationship."

"But I don't want to wait any longer."

"Sookie, you can't banish his relatives because it conflicts with your date."

"Rune is ruining everything. I had a plan, I did the prep work, I had it all worked out!"

"Love seldom goes according to plan. Look at Luke and me. We had to deal with a lot of stuff before we became this happy family. I know these little obstacles are annoying, but they will pass and they will be the stories you tell your children someday."

"Yes, like how Aunt Lorelai, got rid of Jackson's cousin, so their parents could have a first date that would lead to the road of their actual conception!"

"Sookie...come on."

Sookie then gasped, "Oh we could still double date!

"What?" Lorelai's brow furrowed in that are you crazy sort of way, "I'm married, I'm pregnant!" Lorelai protested again.

Sookie nodded, "No, no, we find some one else..."

"Well, maybe, but who?"

Lorelai and Sookie both made silent faces, straining to think of someone who could keep Jackson's cousin company.

"Oh God," Lorelai shook her head in defeat.

"Lorelai please. Help me," Sookie begged, then gasped, "I'll be your best friend."

"You are my best friend."

"And you're mine."

"I know I am," Lorelai sighed but she really didn't see a way out of this situation.

"So what are best friends for?"

"For getting you out of a jam?" Lorelai suggested lamely.

"Yes?"

"Look, Sookie I have a lot going on right now... I have this test."

Sookie frowned.

"Sookie, honey, I would help if I could... but I've got so much going on right now..."

"I know I'm sorry. I should be more... considerate... I guess I'll just have to be patient," Sookie went back to the kitchen sadly.

Lorelai felt terrible, there was only one of her, Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the diner.

"Luke's"

"Hi honey."

"what do you want?"

"what makes you think I want something"

"You used the 'honey do' voice..."

"Just because I called you honey doesn't mean..."

"What do you want? the lunch rush is starting?"

"Oh, okay, well I'm too busy with the baby and studying to help out Sookie and Jackson, So could you talk to Jackson?"

"About what?"

"About his date with Sookie?"

"I thought she asked him?"

"She did, but his cousin is in town, out of the blue, and he's put a wrench in the works."

"Lorelai," Luke sighed, "Need I remind you, this was your project? Your idea? Your wish?"

"It's not my fault things are piling up all at once," Lorelai defended.

"I've already helped out more than I was supposed to at the party."

"Please, Luke."

Luke made a little grunt, "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

"You better ace this test!"

"I will, I will redouble my studying efforts... Thank you."

Luke just grunted over the phone, by way of saying good bye.

Luke told Caesar he had to run an errand and Luke grabbed his jacket and his keys and exited the diner. Then Luke stopped dead in his tracks, across the center square, he saw Rory and Dean kissing on a park bench in broad daylight!

Luke marched over there, as he waited to cross the street it looked like Rory was trying to talk to Dean, but all Dean wanted to do was kiss her. Luke gulped waiting for the street to clear for him to cross, _Please say I wasn't right all along about him! _

As Luke got closer he could hear more of their conversation.

"He's my friend," Dean said.

"I know," Rory nodded.

"So that would signify a positive impression," Dean chuckled.

"Right. Ok. Good."

"Yes, can I kiss you now?"

Luke interjected before he could stop himself, "No!"

"Dad!" Rory's eyes went wide, alarmed that her father would interrupt her conversation with her beau.

"Hi, Aren't you supposed to be in school?" terrified she would start skipping the expensive private school for a boy!

"We had a half day today ... teacher conferences. I told mom."

"She must have forgotten to mention that with her studying," muttered to himself.

"Yeah... I guess so," Rory smiled, looking at Dean then looking back at her father.

"Um... Okay," Luke said realizing that his daughter was a little embarrassed, though it was difficult for Luke to let the teens kiss so much. "I've got to ... run an errand... I see you at home," Luke nodded, and headed for his truck to go to Jackson's farm outside of town.

As Luke walked away, he heard Rory say to Dean, "Well, you know Lane."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, She likes Todd."

_Who's Todd? _Luke would have to ask Rory later, right now he had to help Lorelai by helping Jackson and Sookie.

Luke's truck pulled up to Jackson's house on his acres of farmland. When he stepped out of the truck, there was a man Luke had never seen before, Jackson's cousin Luke presumed. the man seemed to be perturbed, and took to rocking in a porch rocking chair frantically as if that would make the time go faster.

"Hi," Luke said politely.

"You here for Jackson?" the man said in a comical voice.

"Uh, Yeah..."

"He's in one of the greenhouses."

"Um... do you know which one?"

"How should I know, they all look alike."

Jackson came out of the house, "Rune? Could you be a little more polite to my friends?"

"So far this visit Sucks, Jackson."

The usually good humored farmer, rolled his eyes and went down the porch steps to meet his friend. "Hi Luke, sorry about Rune, he's just ... tired from traveling here."

"Yeah, I heard he was in town," Luke nodded.

"You did?"

"Small town," Luke excused.

"Oh, right," Jackson chuckled.

Luke played the helpful friend card again, purely to make his wife happy, "Look Jackson, I know you've got family visiting... but... I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but Sookie is really upset."

"I know, I could hear it in her voice," Jackson groaned. "I came home from my deliveries and boom, he was here, sitting on the porch waiting for me. Sookie wanted to go to a fancy restaurant, but I wanted to do like you said... make her dinner here...Then Rune showed up..."

"Well, is there anything Rune likes to do... without you?"

"I promised him we would go bowling."

Luke thought about it for a second, pursed his lips over the idea that popped in his head. Luke closed his eyes, pictured Lorelai's smile, and said, "What if I take him bowling for you?" Even though Luke hated the idea of having to wear someone else's shoes.

"You would do that?" Jackson said in awe, as if Luke was super human.

"Well... what are friends for," Luke forced a smile, but failed, his expression looked more like he was in pain.

"Aw, no Luke, I couldn't ask you to do that... It's only for a week," Jackson shrugged.

Thankful for himself, but disappointed for his wife, "Are you sure?"

"No, it will keep, I'll talk to Sookie."

"Okay. Well, do it soon."

"Why?" Jackson asked curiously.

"No reason, just want you two kids to work it out," Luke nodded.

"Have you heard something?" Jackson pounced.

"What? No, I'm just... going to head back to the diner."

"You know something... something you're not telling me."

"What? Jackson, seriously I don't know anything."

"It's the butcher, isn't it?" Jackson accused.

"What?" Luke was completely lost.

"He likes Sookie too, doesn't he?," Jackson rubbed his beard, "I knew it. I've seen him when he's dropping off the meat order and I'm there with the produce...they way they talk about the kind of cuts she wants...Ugh, it's indecent!" the peaceful Jackson turned and stomped up the stairs into the house. "Lousy, stinking, Barry."

Luke didn't know what had just happened, he only hoped that he hadn't made things worse.

Luke drove home and smelled dinner cooking already, Rory must have been in the kitchen. "Something smells good."

"Yup," Rory said simply.

"There a problem?"

"No, it's just.. Are you okay?"

"With what?"

"Well, you had a glimmer of protective dad earlier, so I was hoping things were okay with you and me,... and Dean."

Luke grinned, "We're fine, I was just surprised to see you out of school that early and ... you were trying to talk and he kept... you know... leaning in, you know, and not listening to what you were saying."

Rory blushed a little, "We were just being ... silly, and playful, I guess. I surprised him at school, and he said he didn't like surprises, then he kissed me, and I told him I learned my lesson."

Luke looked at his boots, and nodded, it sounded like something he and Lorelai would say to each other, "That's... nice. I'm just... still not used to seeing it. Sorry."

"It's okay. So what was you're errand?"

"Aw, I had to talk to Jackson about Sookie. Your mom's upset, that Sookie's upset that Jackson's cousin is in town, which is going to delay their date."

"Bummer," Rory aggrieved, thinking she got the gist of the predicament, "This is why I try not to get involved."

"Your mom can be very persuasive. So what's for dinner?"

"Broccoli pesto...Don't tell mom."

Luke grinned at the healthy meal Rory had developed, pureed Broccoli, garlic and basil.

Lorelai came home through the front door, without putting down her purse or taking off her coat she went straight to her husband have gave him a big kiss on the mouth.

"Woaw," was all Rory could say at the immediate affection.

Luke was caught by surprise, but his hands absently, habitually went to his wife's waist.

"I love you," Lorelai gushed.

"I love you too?" though Luke didn't understand what was going on.

"Whatever you said to Jackson, it worked."

"It did?"

"Yeah, they are having dinner tomorrow night at Sookie's house; Jackson is going to cook for her and he told me it was because of you. Something you said about Barry the Butcher."

"Um, okay," then Lorelai kissed him again, and Rory excused herself to her room. Just like Luke didn't like seeing her kiss Dean, she didn't have to see her parents going at it either.

"Hmm, Lorelai, let a man breath"

"I want you so much right now."

"Jeez, Lorelai," pulling her a way from Rory's Door into the living room. "What's gotten into you?"

"Dirty," she Grinned.

"Lorelai, dinner is ready and Rory is in the next room."

"I know, I can't help it...the whole ride home I've been thinking about you..."

"Oh no, you haven't been thinking about me through your test have you."

"No, Sookie called me after. I'm pretty confident I passed the test. Thanks to your insistence that I study," and she tried to lean in again.

"Okay, look, I really would like to...continue this, but it's a bad time, Dinner is ready and Rory is here..."

"Luke..."

"Come on, Rory made pesto, you gotta eat."

But that wasn't what Lorelai was hungry for.

**77777777777777777**

**Thas was all God Given Talent!**

**NOTES: I'm sorry my schedule has been a little hectic and it SEEMS like i'm not interested in my stories any more, like children they require constant attention to grow and thrive. I will admit i'm a bad fanfiction mother... thank you for sticking with me so long!**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I've never been that good at letting go…"-Massacoustics**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund...**


	43. Cravings

**Written In The Stars II**

**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta: One thing I know that I've always known I am my own best friend...**

**A/N: I don't think I borrowed Dialouge today... hmmmm.**

**A/N: A GREAT DEAL of CARE was taken in the creation of this chapter. I knew what I wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it... Much like Luke in this CHAPTER. This one is not for the kiddies. you have been warned. (insert Devious smile)**

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 **

**CHAPTER 43  
****Cravings **

Lorelai watched her husband eat; she just couldn't stop herself, he was just so sexy. Luke was eating, what was sexy about that? He was simply nourishing his body so he'd have the strength for his work, to function through the day, and hopefully for other activities later on. _Oh, to be that fork in his mouth._

She hadn't seen her husband all day long, been with him intimately in even longer, she missed him. She assumed that was the reason for her distraction during dinner. Lorelai wanted to just cuddle on the couch or in bed with him, kissing those lips, and do what they did so well together as a couple.

"Lorelai?"

"Huh?" Lorelai turned to her head to the right suddenly and saw a completely different, less inviting sight; her mother at the head of the Gilmore table.

"Are you alright?"

It was Friday night and Lorelai was at her parents' house for dinner, plus her husband was right beside her looking and smelling amazing and she couldn't risk making a move on him until they were at home, alone somewhere, which seemed like an eternity from that moment. No, she wasn't alright!

"Yes, I'm fine, mom," Lorelai lied. She was just somehow being turned on by her husband slicing his chicken like some always on horn dog. She tried to look at her food, as if that would keep her mind off another craving she seemed to have developed, and swallowed as she looked down at her roasted asparagus.

"Well, perhaps you could answer my question as a sign you've been paying attention to the conversation," Emily cornered her daughter.

_Crap! _Lorelai strained to think of any word she had heard in the past few minutes, as she searched her memory, she met eyes with her husband, those big, sexy blue orbs had a mix of amusement and concern.

Lorelai sighed; disappointed she just couldn't kiss those lips in front of her. In defeat she admitted to her mother, "I've got nothing"

"Really Lorelai," Emily admonished, "These dinners aren't so you can just put in time, you have to put in an effort as well, so we all have quality time together."

"Then why does dad get a free pass from family time," nodding over to her father's vacant seat.

"Lorelai, He has to call at a time that is convenient for his clients halfway around the world. He pays for our meals with these business calls he has to make, he will rejoin us when his call is finished."

"I know, mom. I'm sorry. I'm just... so ...tired from the ...pregnancy," Lorelai excused, already annoyed with the lecture, wanting to focus on her husband's sexy form again.

"Oh, I see," Emily's indignation pulled back immediately, "Would you... prefer to lie down?"

Lorelai had to hide her grin; Emily was actually concerned and sympathetic. Lorelai would have to get pregnant more often, just for the excuse._I wonder if Luke would lie down with me?_

"She should eat, keep your strength up," Luke said logically. Then he did something that nearly sent Lorelai over the edge. Under the dinner table, away from the eyes of his mother-in-law and their daughter, Luke put his hand on Lorelai's thigh. Not a grand gesture in the larger scheme of things, certainly nothing in comparison to their years of sexual escapades.

However in that moment, with her hormones on pins and needles, looking into Luke's incredible blue eyes, Lorelai saw their history, saw their wonderful life together, and she wanted to thank him once again for all he's done for her during their relationship. She knew there was a time and place for that sort of "thank you", and in her mother's dining room with her mother and their daughter watching was definitely not the place. Maybe if they were house sitting for her parents and they were completely alone.

Lorelai knew she had to push such a fantasy out of her head, for the time being; "I have to go to the bathroom," She announced abruptly, rising from the table.

"Lorelai?" her mother actually sounded concerned, "Are you ill? Is it morning sickness?""

Lorelai felt the three pairs of concerned eyes following her out of the room, but she had to get out of there for a second and clear her head.

Luke rose and followed her out of the room. "Lorelai?"

In the hall, Lorelai had to lie again, "I'm fine, Luke really. I just need to use the ladies room."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure, been doing it by myself for a while now," she insisted

"I'm just concerned."

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't mean to worry anyone. I'm just a little... distracted today, but other than that I'm fine, really," she assured.

"Anything you need to talk about?" he lowered his voice.

Why did he have to lower his voice? He sounded the way he did while they were making love. "Not here, not now," she inched away from him.

"Okay, but we will talk about what's going on? soon right?"

Lorelai could see him completely naked in her mind's eye, "Sooner than you think," she smiled then went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face and get her sudden urges in check.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

When they got home, Lorelai suddenly did feel really, really tired; probably exhausted from the effort of resisting her hormones and her husband through a two hour dinner with her folks. On Saturday morning, stirring awake, Lorelai felt good, suddenly recharged, exhilarated, like normal.

Lorelai was warm in bed and opened her eyes to the sight of a plate on her nightstand, assorted with fruit, cheese and crackers; a loving gesture left by her incredible husband, to keep her stomach full for the baby and give her the strength to get out of bed and face her day. Luke was always doing thoughtful things like that, and she loved him for it. Lorelai immediately reached out for a sweet black grape and smiled as she popped the fruit into her mouth.

Suddenly she got the sense she wasn't alone in their room, and heard something to her right, Lorelai sat up in bed only to see her husband still towel drying his hair, fresh out of the shower. Standing at the foot of the bed, Luke didn't realize she was watching, but that devious V of his robe distracted Lorelai and she began to chew her morning snack more slowly. The V of the robe exposed his chest, pointing down toward how Lorelai got pregnant in the first place, to what she knew was hidden beneath the robe. Lorelai savored sweet fruit's juice and the sight, once again, all the times she has seen her husband naked flooding her mind and how the image never got boring to her, even after three years of marriage, it nearly always piqued her interest, especially in that moment with no excuse not to act on her desire of the morning.

Luke noticed his wife watching him and rightly apologized, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he smiled. Luke knew in prior weeks Lorelai must have felt stretched pretty thing with morning sickness and juggling business school and work at the Inn, despite how happy she was about the baby. For the last few days, she had seemed so chipper about Sookie and Jackson going on their date, happy her test was behind her. Then the night before, something was wrong during dinner that she hadn't explained. Luke was pleased to see that Lorelai woke up with a smile on her face today, perhaps free from whatever distracted her during dinner the night before, and eager for the snack he had left her. "You should eat," he gestured to the plate.

Lorelai simply eyed him up and down.

"Feeling better?" he asked, laying the towel around his shoulders.

"Much better," Lorelai whipped the covers away playfully and crawled to the foot of the bed, kneeling on the edge in front of her husband. She silently removed the towel from her husband's neck, and let it fall to the floor.

"Lorelai?" the way she had approached him, Luke knew that look in his wife's eyes all too well. She looked like she was about to unwrap her birthday present.

Lorelai put a finger to his lips, "Shh," she then slid her hands around his neck to kiss her husband, soft at first, and then the kisses became more fervent, more insistent, running her fingers through his wet hair.

Luke was surprised, but eagerly held her close at the foot of the bed, acutely aware of the baby bump between them. They hadn't had much alone time together since finding out she was pregnant. Their recent intimate whispers were to ease their mutual concern or express their mutual excitement over their baby. Then Luke recalled how affectionate Lorelai had been the last few days; how on Thursday night, Lorelai was eager to get him alone as soon as she came home over his assistance with Jackson and Sookie.

Lorelai kept their lips connection while her hands roamed and rubbed Luke's neck and bare chest, inching their way down to the belt of his robe. When she started working with the knot of the robe's belt, Luke pulled away, "Woaw, woaw, Lorelai, I have to get to work," he had to laugh to see if this was real.

"Be late," she whispered impishly.

"Lorelai"

"I want you," She pawed at him still.

"Lorelai," he wanted to gently remind her about the baby, but he lost his nerve to say anything.

Lorelai slipped his robe off his shoulders so he stood before her completely naked, and Lorelai kissed Luke hard again.

Luke grabbed the robe before it fell to the floor to keep himself covered. "Lorelai, what's gotten into you?"

She merely raised a wry eyebrow, her eyes falling to what she wanted to get into her.

Luke backed away from the bed, out of her reach, inching toward his clothes and the door, he insisted, "Lorelai, I really have to get to work."

"You're going to leave me here all alone."

"You and Rory were going to go shopping today…remember."

"I don't want to go shopping; I want my husband to make love to me."

This was a hard moment for Luke, in more ways than one. His wife was offering herself to him, but all Luke could think of was their child within her, now visible with her baby bump. "Um, I'm going to change in the other room," Luke grabbed his jeans and a shirt and headed to the bathroom quickly.

As the bathroom door closed, Luke had narrowly escaped his wife's arms and reflected on what just happened. He had heard of mood swings during pregnancy before, but this was ridiculous.

It took all of his will power to resist her enticing invitation. Ever since they found out she was pregnant, they had been so concerned about losing the baby, and sex hadn't even entered their minds for weeks, concerned about the risk of miscarraige. It seemed Lorelai had changed her mind on that subject.

Luke already noticed how Lorelai's body was changing because of the pregnancy. From the first morning with the bulge below her belly button to when she asked him to take a photo of her baby bump's progress for posterity. Sometimes when she was getting ready for her day at work or getting dressed for a Friday night dinner, and Luke would guiltily gaze at his pregnant nauseated, miserably dieting wife. Her hair was growing faster in sexy long locks that Luke just wanted to run his fingers through. Her breasts were expanding; she had said it was because they were preparing for breast feeding. Lorelai seemed curvier to him than before and sometimes Luke felt like a hormonal teenager himself; even her baby bump was somehow sexy to him. Luke felt so guilty and ashamed for thinking that way, like he had turned into a pervert. Pregnancy had made Lorelai even more attractive to him, He really couldn't help it; his wife was even more beautiful now.

Luke thought he had to bury his lust and desire for the greater good; the health and safety of their baby.

It would be so easy to give in now that he knew Lorelai was willing to try; But what about the baby? They had all the sex they could handle just to conceive and get this far. Was Lorelai really willing to jeopardize their previous hard work for a few moments of selfish pleasure? Luke couldn't be selfish, they had to do what was best for the baby and best for Lorelai, but which one was right?

Luke really wanted to call the doctor, he needed professional advice, but he was embarrassed by the all the questions he had. Would it be alright to sleep with his wife while she was pregnant?

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

When Luke left the bathroom, Lorelai was waiting for him, not because she wanted to try and jump him again, but because she really had to pee; Just another tick of pregnancy; pushing him aside to get into the bathroom. Rory had been in the downstairs bathroom, Luke in the upstairs bathroom, and Lorelai had admonished both for not being more considerate of the pregnant lady of the house.

Luke went downstairs, relieved that his wife was busy and found Rory in the kitchen suppressing a yawn, while waiting for some toast. "Rory, have you seen any of your mom's pregnancy books around?"

"Umm sure, mom has 'What to Expect When You're Expecting' on the coffee table; she's been reading it during commercial breaks lately."

"Great," Luke sighed, he wanted to be sure he wasn't losing his mind and went straight for the wealth of information.

"Everything okay?" Rory asked out of concern.

"What? Oh yeah, yeah, just I had a question… that's all," Luke desperately began to flip through the book's index. "Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed … I don't know your mom acting… different?"

"Different?" Rory considered, "How so?"

"You know, has she done or said anything strange? Around you?"

Rory thought about it, "Well, she was kind of weird at dinner last night, but I thought she just wasn't in the mood for Grandma's questions. She's been more willing to eat better cause we are tag teaming her."

"Well, I mean like her moods or comments out of the ordinary."

"Dad, out of the ordinary is ordinary for mom. I mean, she seems happier, If that helps; she's so excited about the baby now."

"Yeah, excited," Luke repeated more for himself thinking how excited she seemed while kissing and trying to disrobe him. The events of that morning led to his suspicions about his wife, and Luke needed answers.

"Dad, what is it?" Rory brought him back to the present.

He wasn't about to tell Rory about his little predicament, "Nothing, I just gotta look something up," he went back to the book.

Rory left her father to find his answers and get back to her list of items they were going to look for while shopping.

Luke sat on the couch, flipping through the pages that applied to Lorelai's current pregnancy stage, looking for anything that jumped out at him. He was concerned because Lorelai had seemed to become a nympho overnight; From crying over the chance of a miscarriage or a greeting card commercials about why her mother and her couldn't have a relationship that was fixed with a Hallmark card or flowers, then suddenly the baby was safe enough deep inside Lorelai to endure their usual enthusiastic brand of lovemaking.

Their relationship had always had a healthy sex life; Luke had always heard that once people got married the sex drive just went away, especially when you added kids. Luke had Lorelai had hit the ground running with Rory in already in the picture, yet they always made time for each other. Rory gave them her permission for alone time and adult dates when they were first dating, and then when they were first living together. Luke had been proud that they still held up the standards of romance over the years, even when they were trying for their baby;flowers, candles, dinner, movies, romance were still part of the routine. However, that morning Lorelai seemed to crave only one thing ambushing him like that after his shower.

Luke didn't think they could do anything about it since they were already pregnant. Wouldn't want to risk anything for their child. Luke was relieved to read that his baby was, indeed, well protected inside his wife, and that at this stage, baby was merely the size of a half a banana. Still he needed some professional reassurance.

Luke heard the door of the upstairs bathroom open, Lorelai would probably be getting ready for a shower, and Luke realized he had to get out of the house before she saw him and canceled shopping with Rory to try to get him to shower with her. Normally a welcome invatation, but now that she was pregnant would it be safe.

Luke quickly grabbed his wallet and keys while asking Rory, "Hey where are you shopping today?"

"I think we were going to Hartford? Why? Did you want us to have lunch together?"

"NO!" Luke insisted, "I mean, you should make the most of the trip, driving all that way…I'll see you guys for dinner. Here, at the house."

"Okay? You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine… I will be."

After a busy lunch rush, Luke was exhausted. Having skipped his break because the diner was so busy, Luke left the diner and headed home early. The jeep was still gone, and he took that to mean the girls were still out and he would have the house to himself a little longer.

Luke plopped on the couch to just sit and be, tried to empty his head. Yet, the thoughts of what he was going to do when Lorelai got home plagued him. What if she tried to come on to him again? And Rory was around? More importantly, would the baby be safe if he gave in to Lorelai's desires, and admittedly, his own?

Luke grabbed the phone and a book that held emergency numbers, including that of their new doctor's cell phone.

"Every pregnancy is different. Don't worry, Luke, she's normal," the Dr. Alberta assured with a laugh, "Lorelai's hormones are just out of balanced, and they are just trying to regulate themselves."

"Yeah, that's what the book said," Luke nodded, after reluctantly recounting how Lorelai was all over him that morning, " I don't know, I'm just concerned about, you know, hurting her or the baby…I mean, after all we've been through to get here, I don't want to jeopardize that now!"

"This is a very common dilemma during pregnancy. Sometimes the father is willing and the mother is the hesitant, protective one. The last ultrasound looked very good; I think your baby will be perfectly fine if you two need a little…. stress reliever," Dr. Alberta worded delicately, "Unless you are into …shall we say, things out of the ordinary."

"Um no, nothing like that, we don't you know, umm we're plain vanilla… not that our sex life is boring, far from it… umm I'm just gonna stop talking now," Luke smacked himself in the forehead for blathering on.

Dr. Alberta couldn't help but chuckle again, "Well, I can assure you your baby has no idea what you two are up to. My advice, you're the father, and your job is to keep the mother comfortable and happy. You're still you, and Lorelai is still Lorelai. So relax, act normally, and enjoy each other. Towards the end of the pregnancy, it may get more cumbersome to have intercourse, unless you are willing to experiment with different positions, I could offer you guys some books or pamphlets on the subject?"

"Um, let's cross one bridge first," Luke shifted uncomfortably under the female advice, doctor or not.

"Well, take the opportunity now, once the baby is here… who knows when you will have sex again."

There was that rumor again, Kids killed married sex lives. "Um thanks, see you at our next appointment," though Luke didn't know how he'd be able to face Dr. Alberta again after this humiliating phone call.

Luke hung up the phone, and leaned back on the couch having conflicting feelings of taking advantage of his wife's hormones, or of scaring his baby. Dr. Albert said it would be all right, just relax and act normal.

Suddenly, Rory came in through the front door, with bags and bags of things from stores.

Rory peaked around the corner to find her father on the couch, "Hey dad, you can't get mad. I tried my best, telling her that people will get her stuff at the baby shower, but she would not listen!" Rory complained, "She bought crib sheets, stuffed animals, adorable little outfits. Okay some of them were my picks," Rory confessed, "but it's the first time I'm being a big sister! I'm just so excited!"

"Umm yeah that's fine thanks."

"You okay?" Rory asked her distracted father again, her father still seemed down and concerned from the morning.

"Yeah, yeah everything is … normal," he quoted Dr. Alberta.

"Okay," Rory shrugged, "you want me to make dinner?"

"Um, I don't even know what we have?"

"I'll do a quick inventory," Rory said happily.

Lorelai came into the house, with more bags and as soon as she saw her husband was home, she was a burst of sultry sunshine. "Hello husband," Lorelai grinned, putting down her shopping bags by the couch, then automatically sat in his lap, kicked off her shoes, and kissed him hello, just as eager as that morning.

Luke felt slightly better now that he had pinpointed the change in her, still he was a bit shy about the prospect of having sex with his pregnant wife. "Hi."

"Hmmm, something smells crazy good," Lorelai teased as she kissed her husband's neck.

"Um, I'm not cooking anything."

"I know, it's you!" Lorelai smiled, then Lorelai suggested, "Hey, why don't we get cooking?" she whispered in his ear, then took his earlobe between her teeth.

"Uh Lorelai?" he nervously laughed.

"Hey! Hands where I can see them!" Rory commanded when she walked back into the room and saw her mother was already in her father's lap, "Jeez, you guys are already pregnant; I thought we were past this phase."

"I haven't seen my man all day long," Lorelai defended.

"Mom, you need to learn some self control!" Rory admonished.

Lorelai declared, "I will always want my husband, even when I'm ninety three in a nursing home."

"STOP," Rory chose to cover her ears and leave the room again and focus on cooking to leave the love birds alone.

In a husky tone, "Now, where were we?" Lorelai smiled down at Luke and kissed her husband again.

Luke tried to focus on her lips, let his hands roam her thighs; allow himself the pleasure his wife was offering. Even though his wife seemed to throw caution to the wind, willing to be affectionate whenever wherever, that didn't mean they had to abandon all their principles of romance. Luke cupped her head, and guided Lorelai's lips away so he could speak. He looked deeply into her eyes, at her happy smiling face, stroking her longer hair, it must have grown two inches since they found out she was pregnant. "Hey, listen, I want to make you dinner…"

"I thought Rory was cooking tonight…"

"I mean like an 'us', alone, type date… you pick up some movies or something… and we, I don't know," _See what happens._

"Really?" she asked, beaming at the idea.

The mere idea uplifted Lorelai, and Luke was thrilled to see her smile widen. Lorelai was carrying his baby, the least Luke could do was woo her before they both were gratified, "Yeah, I get the feeling you and I both deserve some time together."

"That sounds so ... great," Lorelai agreed with a smile pressing her forehead against his.

"So, how about tomorrow night?"

"If I can wait that long," Lorelai giggled.

"Okay, well until then, show me what you bought for the baby," he tried to misdirect her enthusiasm and attention on something more wholesome then the plan that was forming for tomorrow night. Lorelai happily hopped off his lap and started rummaging through the shopping bags, while Luke eyed her form, just as beautiful as the day she first walked into his diner.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai was so happy to get some quality alone time with her husband. She had recognized the last few days she had been a little, for lack of a better word, horny. Her out of whack pregnacy hormones the most likely culprit, a date night sounded like the perfect thing to take the edge off. She slipped on a nice red dress, a passionate color, like her mood, changed her make-up to a sexy evening look, and wondered where her hubby was going to take her for their special dinner.

She came downstairs expecting to find Luke waiting for her in the living room, since he changed from his day at the diner more quickly, but Rory was alone on the couch. "Where's my date?" Lorelai asked curiously.

"Why mother whatever do you mean?" Rory teased, focusing on the TV.

"Where is your dad?"

The doorbell suddenly rang and Rory merely grinned. Lorelai's brow furrowed, as she assumed it was she who was supposed to open the door. When she did, there he stood, the love of her life offering her a bouquet of flowers dressed in the leather jacket she had bought him for their first Christmas, and jeans of course to be comfortable for him.

"Hi," Luke said simply.

"Hi," Lorelai smiled, accepting the floral gesture from her husband.

"I'll take those," Rory suddenly appeared, taking the flowers for her mother, "Have fun you two," Their daughter wished, having no idea what their plans were for the evening, innocently thinking they just wanted a romantic evening together.

Strolling down their walk to Luke's truck, "So whatever will we do on this beautiful night?"

"You'll see."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he grinned as he opened the truck door for her.

Liking and hating surprises at the same time, Lorelai slid into the truck hoping she could keep control of herself while she was in the restaurant. Wondering if it would be too much to ask Luke if they could just skip to dessert, recalling their code word for sex they had developed while they were dating and Rory was younger.

The drive was short as Luke had pulled the truck in front of the diner.

Lorelai looked puzzled, "Did you forget something?"

"No, this is where we are having dinner," Luke announced, turning off the engine and removing the key.

"At the diner?" Lorelai was a little disappointed, she ate there all the time, and couldn't imagine how she could have romantic alone time with her husband if their neighbors were getting meatloaf beside her.

"The diner is closed, everyone is gone, and we are having dinner in our private seating."

"What?"

"My old apartment," seeing the look on her face, "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do; I just ...wasn't expecting..." Lorelai didn't know what she was expecting, for the past few days all she wanted to do was rip Luke out of his clothes. He opened the door for her, and offered his hand, she smiled at him. Lorelai's hormones were a little impatient and didn't get what was going on as they entered the dark diner together. Luke led her up the stairs, and Lorelai felt anxious again, wondering what he had planned for them. Obviously, he picked up on her need to be alone with him, but was he really willing to go through with all she wanted out of the evening?

Lorelai then began to doubt, re-examining how Luke had shied away from her the past few days, the way he resisted her obvious advances. Lorelai then feared he didn't want her now that she was pregnant. Her body was changing, and Luke had always been hesitant to engage in their favorite activity if Rory was in the house, what must he be thinking about Lorelai now that she was pregnant and a baby was with them all the time. Lorelai figured Luke must be the type to be squeamish about having sex with her now that she was pregnant. So then what did he have planned? A nice dinner and some much needed talking?

Lorelai gave his hand a squeeze before he reached for his keys to open the door at the top of the stairs. Whatever he had planned she would go along with, but if they had a serious conversation about the baby or the pregnancy, she would have to fess up about her recent urges, and how best to fulfill her needs if her husband wasn't a willing partner.

Luke opened the door for her and stepped inside, and she smelled something cooking, and she smiled to herself, he had made her dinner, that what he said he was going to do . But when? He had been at the diner all day, and cooking for other people, and still made time to cook for her.

It was a familiar homey scent and she tried to place it. It was like a sense memory was being called to the front of her mind, she knew that smell very well. "What did you make?"

"Lamb stew?"

Lorelai turned to face him; it's what he made for her the first time he cooked for her on their second date. Luke closed the space between them, put his hands on her waist. As he pulled her closer, they were both acutely aware of the baby bump between them.

Lorelai playfully asked, "Are you trying to recreate our second date?"

"Maybe?"

Lorelai's heart swelled, of course Luke was going to be romantic about all this, and her hormones were taking that for granted with their impatience. She focused on the buttons of his dress shirt, "Would you like to tonight to end the way it did back then?" testing the subject, letting her fingers trace lines around his neck and those buttons.

Luke's eyes darkened as she had seen a thousand times before, Luke leaned in close and kissed her, his hands on her hips, her hands cupping his face. Lorelai felt lighter, happier, her fear and doubt from a moment ago dissipated with his wordless answer. He still wanted her.

Luke pulled away, "definitely" in a gravely tone.

"Do you want to skip straight to dessert?" reinstating their code from their time dating.

"I want you to enjoy yourself tonight; I want you to relax."

Luke could have just stopped at "I want you" and Lorelai would have been happy.

Luke pulled a chair at the table out for her, "I worked very hard on this meal, and we are going to savor it, and talk about anything on your mind," Lorelai sat down on the chair, as her husband narrated the events of the evening, "And then," He pushed her hair aside, and kissed her neck from behind her chair,and whispered in Lorelai's ear, "Dessert"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Lorelai was as happy as the first snow, watching him ladle stew and serve roasted veggies on a plate for her. He sat next to her, pouring her grape juice in a wine glass, going on about the benefits of antioxidants for her and the baby. Lorelai was glad she couldn't have alcohol at that moment; she didn't want anything to cloud her memory of this night.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

"That was really good!" Lorelai grinned, lying with her husband on the couch simply cuddling and digesting after dinner.

"Well, I have to make sure you eat right," Luke kissed her forehead.

"You take such good care of me," she giggled, then recognizing their configuration, she reminisced, "This seemed a little familiar, I think we've been here before," recalling how their physical relationship started all those years ago; just like their second date, on that very couch, and she was determined to reenact every moment of that night.

So began a chance to relive the event that settled it all for Lorelai, after that first meal that he made for her, after their first time together, Lorelai knew who the love of her life was. She adjusted her head from the crook of Luke's neck, to flutter kisses down her husband's masculine throat. Uncomfortable with the idea of their baby being squished between them, Luke sat up, guiding Lorelai to sit up too, and she settled in his lap. Luke caught her full on the mouth, to which Lorelai did not object. She started on his shirt buttons, as they kissed open and deeply, a passionate battle they hadn't engaged in since they discovered their baby was on the way. Pleased with herself that her grinding against him was already having an effect on her beloved husband.

Lorelai slipped his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders, and started fingering the bottom hem of his undershirt. Luke had hiked the skirt of her dress up to her thighs with a sensual glide of his hands and started running circles around her posterior and legs that were now straddled around his waist.

As his mouth moved to her neck, she confessed, "I've wanted this all week."

"Yeah," he agreed, a bit distracted by her neck and amble bosom.

She inhaled deeply, panting in short spurts, "Oh, Unzip me, I need you now or I'm going to go die," she was panting desperately.

Luke's hand complied with her wish, and as he slipped off the dress from her shoulders, he was rewarded with a view of a lacy black slip and black bra, both beautifully accentuated her soft skin and her fuller breasts. Luke continued his trail of kisses down her décolleter. Lorelai was anxious for nudity and fought her slip off her shoulders, while Luke unhooked the bra so he could fully enjoy her bare breasts. With her chest revealed, she wanted Luke to see and feel Luke's skin against hers. She pulled up his shirt as far as she could without having to break the contact he was engaged in on her chest. Finally, he pulled away long enough for her to get the cotton undershirt out of the way. Her hands cupped his face for a moment, planting another long kiss on his mouth, then her fingers made their way down the button and zipper of his jeans.

"I love you," Lorelai muttered quickly, wanting to keep the affection escalating, hoping for the satisfaction of her physical craving. Her legs were already around him so Luke simply adjusted his legs off the couch, lifted her up and carried her over to the bed still in the apartment for "emergencies", such as this. Confident in their solitude; the diner closed, their neighbors at their respective homes, Lorelai felt truly free, was as relaxed as Luke had wished her to be, and in a few minutes she would definitely be enjoying herself.

Luke held her close, to make sure she was safe and balanced with the movement. Sensing they were near the bed, Lorelai let her legs loosen from Luke to slide down his body in a teasing movement, and stand before him, allowing gravity to do its work and let her dress and slip fall easily from her waist and for the first time of the night revealed the baby bump at the center of Luke's concern. Lorelai used her hands to slip Luke's jeans off for him. Standing with her husband in only her panties, Luke in his boxers, they kissed their way on to the bed. Luke guided her to sit on the edge of the mattress. She was about to move to the center of the bed and lie down when, Luke stopped her. He gazed at her serene face, Lorelai seemed to smile to keep from giggling her excitement over how the evening was turning out exactly as she wanted. Finally, she'd be able to get this sexual craving out of her system with the only man she loved and wanted.

"Lorelai?"

"Yes?" her fingers grazing his muscular arms.

"I love you."

"I know," she smiled.

"I just... I want to warn you."

"What?" suddenly the mood changed, his whisper was still intimate, but it was serious and not the tone she was expecting right before sex.

"This maybe a little different than we're used to."

"You're not getting all kinky on me are you?" she tried to joke.

"Lorelai, I'm serious," he said gently, "I want this; I want you so much, I want to give you what you want, but if anything..." he groped for the word, "feels weird, or hurts, I want you to tell me right away."

Lorelai froze, he was waiting until now to voice these concerns, after she was all hyped up and ready to go.

"Promise me, you'll tell me." "

"Of course."

"Don't think about me … just promise me."

"I will, I promise."

"Okay,"

"Luke, what is it?"

Luke's hand slid down toward the baby bump, "I just, I'm a little nervous about this. So I want to take it a little slower than... you know."

Lorelai could see this was why he had been hesitant; he was worried about the baby. She could see in his face he felt guilty for wanting to be with her, to satisfy his needs and hers, "Hey, don't think about it," Cupping his face in her hands, lifting his head to look her in the eye, and she tried to soothe his fears, "Just show me how much you love me."

Luke took a deep breath, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes, smiled at Lorelai encouraging him it was going to be alright to give into what they both wanted. Lorelai took his right hand away from the baby bump, and encouraged him to cup her breast, "Did I tell you that my breasts are extra sensitive now because of the pregnancy?"

Luke chuckled a little at her distraction, "How sensitive?"

"Let's find out," Lorelai whispered.

"Okay, but I don't want either of us on top."

Lorelai raised a brow, "then how do you suggest we..."

Luke removed his boxers, and moved closer to the headboard of the bed, silently suggesting they resume their position from the couch. Lorelai smiled, removed her panties and joined her husband on the bed.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai was panting deeply, her heart rate was still throbbing through her. She struggled to regulate her breathing and her pulse to slow to normal again. She lay limp on the mattress after being so incredibly tense a moment before, and wore satisfied smile on her face, holding her husband close after making love. Lorelai kissed Luke's forehead, cradling his head on her chest, while he too, recovered from the pleasure that had exploded in both of them. His head on her chest, he hugged her from the side to put no extra pressure on the baby. Luke slowly stroked her soft skin, eventually placed his hand on the baby bump, still making sure their recent activity hadn't disturbed their child.

"That was amazing," Lorelai was finally able to praise, able to form words other than her husband's name once again.

Luke grunted his agreement.

Lorelai chuckled, ever a man of few words. "I'm not sure if you noticed but well my hormones have been… a little wonky lately."

"I noticed," Luke admitted, "the other day when you came home and couldn't keep your hands to yourself, I noticed."

"Sorry," Lorelai bit her lip, ashamed of herself, but she had been unable to help herself, she was at work all day, far away from her amazing, sexy husband with hormonal desires preying upon her. Lorelai finally voiced her suspicion, as if deducing it for the first time, "I think it's the pregnancy, you know, I read that at this stage my hormones are trying to even out, but I don't remember it being this bad when I was pregnant with Rory."

"Well, every pregnancy is different," Luke quoted from his own reading over the last few days.

Lorelai had a different theory, "maybe it's my choice of company," running her fingers through his hair, Luke smiled at that little detail. "Luke, you know what struck me…"

"Hmmm" Luke encouraged, happy to lay there listening to his wife's heart get back to a regular pace and anything else she wished to share with him.

"First, you were very romantic tonight. Flowers, recreating our second date. I can't imagine how long it took you to make that stew. It was everything I wanted. You were concerned for me, still wanting to take care of me, satisfying my needs, I just …I want you to know that I appreciate all you do for me, especially the last few weeks, I mean I haven't been easy to read, up and down and happy then sad…and well you put up with me all year round, pregnant or not … and I don't think I've said it for a while so… well, I love you.

"I know," Luke looked up at her, "I love you, too."

Lorelai continues, "And at the same time, you were concerned for the baby. Wanting to be extra careful if we… you know, bumped bellies while engaging in our favorite activity."

Luke propped up on his elbow, "After all we've been through to get here, I didn't want to risk anything."

"Still, you didn't mind, you got over your dilemma and made me a very happy woman tonight. thank you." she pulled his head closer to kiss his lips. "so is this okay?… I mean, I don't know how long this is going to last; your wife has suddenly become a pregnant horn dog. I don't want to wear you out, but are you … comfortable with what we did?"

"Lorelai, believe me, I don't mind, now that we know its safe for us to… you know, I feel a whole lot better."

"So you still want me?"

"Pregnant or not I'll always want you. Even when I'm ninety three in a nursing home."

Lorelai giggled at his repetition of her joke, "Good, cause I don't want to be satisfying these cravings with anyone else."

"Now, that I would mind," Luke turned his attention to her earlobes.

"Is it just me, or has this little development has made the sex even better."

"Better?" Luke considered.

"I don't know," Lorelai shrugged, "I guess it's just that the pressure is off, you know. Mission accomplished, I'm pregnant, yey, the hormones have having fun at my expense, and we can just relax and enjoy each other again."

"Yeah," Luke agreed.

"But you did surprise me. I kind of figured you be a bit reserved about sex with the baby around. I figured that's why you were shying away and yet you still were willing to … be with me.."

"Like I said, with all we've gone through to get this far... I didn't want to be selfish and ... ruin everything."

"Well, thank you for having the courage, because, I really needed that," letting her body relax even further.

"Me too," his nose nuzzled her neck.

"Oh Yeah," she seemed surprised, given his reservations about sex while pregnant.

"Yeah, it's not easy watching you prance around with this new figure."

"New figure? is it like making love to a different woman? A prettier woman."

Luke raised his head, "You are just as beautiful as the first night we spent here. If anything," his hand grazed the baby bump again, "this little development has made you even more beautiful to me."

Lorelai smiled, "Glad we are on the same page, again."

"Me too," Luke kissed her lips again.

"So what changed your mind?" Lorelai asked, now wanting to satisfy her own curiosity.

Luke took a deep breath and admitted, "I called the doctor."

"You called Dr. Alberta."

"Yeah"

"You talked to a complete stranger about our sex life. I'm so proud of you."

"She knows what we've been trying to do! And it's not like I offer up the when and where like you do. I just ... wanted to make sure I wouldn't hurt the baby," his hand circled the raised part of his wife's stomach again.

"So what did she say to put your mind at ease?"

"She just reiterated that we were in the second trimester, that your last ultrasound looked good. and that every pregnancy is different... and it's my job as the dad to keep the mother... comfortable and happy."

"Well, I'm really happy now that we can have sex again, for now at least." she pulled his head closer for a long kiss, "Thank you father of my baby."

"You're welcome."

Lorelai urged Luke to roll over onto his back so she could use him as a pillow instead, and gave him a squeeze, "Oh, I just want to stay here all night, I want this moment forever."

"Why can't we?"

"Uh, because I don't have the ability to freeze time? and since I'm pregnant I may need to eventually go to the bathroom, or the hospital," she said sardonically.

"But we're already in bed," he offered.

"Um hello, Rory, Work, business school, life, Labor!"

"We can stay here."

"No, we can't," Lorelai scoffed, "For the more immediate reasons, we have to get home, Rory is probably worried by now, and besides I have payroll to do at the Inn in the morning."

"We can still stay here for the night," stroking the soft skin of her back.

"Hmm," Lorelai considered, "While your commute to work from this spot is ridiculously easy, Mine requires a stop at home first for a change of clothes, it's just easier if we head home now," she sulked.

"Look in the closet," Luke nodded.

Her eyes went from her husband, to the closet door, back to Luke, "You didn't pick an outfit for me did you," Lorelai winced over Luke's fashion sense; the man was a lover, not a dresser.

"Just Look," and Luke swatted her butt to encourage her out of bed and investigate.

Lorelai peeled back the covers, and let Luke watch her walk over to the closet completely naked, something she could rarely do at home. As she opened the door and pulled the little string thing that turned on the light above; She wondered if Luke was enjoying her silhouette in the closet door frame. Inside, she saw three women's outfits hanging, and they were perfectly matched. "Not bad, hon. After three years of marriage, you finally learned something."

"Rory helped," Luke rolled over onto his side.

"You told her we weren't coming home tonight?" Lorelai glanced back at her husband over a bare shoulder. "You are just full of surprises, hey; these are some of the new things I got. Perfect, but um, one little flaw in your plan; Unmentionables?"

"I don't see that as a flaw, but if you insist; Top drawer," Luke pointed to the dresser.

Lorelai took a peek at her options in the drawer, "Obviously you picked these by yourself," she grinned, glancing at him the opposite naked shoulder. "Shoes?"

"There's a bag on the floor, Rory picked those too," Luke had his head propped up on his hand, admiring his wife's form.

"You've thought of everything," she turned with her hands on her hips, "Like what you see?"

"Very much?" Luke's eyes went up and down her frame.

"So," Lorelai elongated, "Now that we've eliminated any excuse to head home; what would you like to do now?" She asked standing before him, completely naked, wearing only a smile.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Wink and a Smile:

I remember the days

of just keeping time

of hanging around in sleepy towns, forever

Back roads empty for miles

well you cant have a dream

and cut it to fit

but when I saw you, I knew

we go together, like a wink and a smile

Leave your old jallopy

by the railroad track

we'll get a hip, double dip, tip toppy, 2 seat pontiac

So you can rev her up

don't go slow

It's only green lights and alright

let's go together with a wink and a smile

(Instrumental)

Give me a wink and a smile

(Instrumental)

We go together like a wink and a smile

Now my heart is music

such a simple song

singing again, the notes never end

this is where I belong

Just the sound of your voice

the light in your eyes

Your so far away from yesterday

Together, with a wink and a smile

We go together, like a wink and a smile.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return UNUSED portion for a full refund...**


	44. Rummage Sales, Rhinestones&Reminiscences

**Written In The Stars II**

**By Gilmoregirl1979 (the reigning Quote Queen)**

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta: One thing I know that I've always known I am my own best friend...**

**A/N: 32 pages, roughly 10,000 words because I know you like 'em LONG…. And to say "Has it really been that long since I updated?" **

**Well, look on the bright side, L/L have been having sex this WHOLE TIME **

**(eyebrow wiggle)  
PS Please Save our Seeker!**

**Dialogue borrowed from:**

**1.13 - Concert Interruptus**

**Written by Elaine Arata**

**Directed by Bruce Seth Green**

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7  
****Chapter44:  
Rummage Sales, Rhinestones and Reminiscences******

Weeks later, Lorelai was still humming a happy tune, sitting at the diner's counter scanning the newspaper, waiting for her husband to deliver her breakfast. She would occasionally glance up at Luke when he reappeared from the kitchen to serve his other patrons, but Lorelai was the only one who could savor the new memories they had been making the past few weeks, and the recent memories of that morning in the shower of his old apartment. Luke came to her to deliver her hot chocolate and pancakes, his usually gruff face that he wore for the rest of the town broke into a brief grin as he met eyes with his wife and placed her plate before her.

"Thank you," Lorelai said, for more than just the breakfast.

"You're very welcome," Luke couldn't help but smile wider.

Ever since Lorelai's pregnancy became public knowledge, the residents of Stars Hollow would praise and compliment Lorelai Danes on how "Radiant" or "Lovely" she looked, express how happy they were for her and Luke to have the child they so long desired. Biddies would admonish them for how sneaky they had been to keep the secret under wraps so long, how gracefully Lorelai seemed to handled the morning sickness while none of their neighbors were the wiser that anything was amiss. A romantic February had flown for the expectant parents.

Lorelai was drawn out of her reminiscing when Babette suddenly came bursting through the diner door, violently jingling the bells overhead, and practically slammed into the diner counter to stop her momentum. "Oh please, please tell me everything is alright?"

Lorelai was concerned over her neighbor's urgency, "Babette?"

"I heard you two have been fighting? It's all over town! Say it ain't so," Before Lorelai could ask what her daffy neighbor was talking about, Babette frantically offered up the necessary fill-in information. "Patty said when she locked up the dance studio last night, Luke's truck was parked out front, again, and the lights were on upstairs, in your old apartment, again. And when Patty opened this morning the truck was still there, again! For weeks Luke has been spending night away from your house! I hope you two aren't fighting over the baby. Just remember," Babette started to tear up and get emotional, "... that you love each other and this is what you've wanted for so long. Oh, my heart couldn't take it if you two broke up now."

Luke was about to put their neighbor's mind at ease, when Lorelai put her hand over his on the counter.

"Don't worry, Babette," Lorelai assured, "They have been silly misunderstandings. Silly little, inconsequential tiffs; I blame the pregnancy, my ridiculous mood swings have made me a little unpredictable lately. You know, nothing can keep Luke and me apart for too long."

"Oh, thank God," Babette gushed, "when Patty told me last night, I tried to stay up to see if he would come home later, but I fell asleep on the porch."

Luke suddenly swallowed the explanation he had at the ready, looking at his wife, thankful for her quick thinking; neither of them wanted their new sex habits while Lorelai was pregnant to be debated at a Town Meeting.

"Well, we made up, again, just this morning; didn't we, Hon," Lorelai assured, thinking again of their joint shower.

"That's right, and I think you've learned your lesson," Luke kissed her hand.

"Yes, I certainly did," Lorelai's smile widened, _Never let my husband shower alone, lesson learned._ "I promise to try and be more aware of my mood swings when they take hold of me the next few months."

"Aw, that's so nice," Babette let out a relieved sigh, "I'm just going to run and tell Patty everything is okay; Oh, and could I have two blueberry pancake entries with the works, I promised Morey I'd bring him back breakfast. Back in a jiff."

As Babette exited, Rory entered with her book bag and in her school uniform. "Hey, my long lost parents," she commented as she sat down next to her mom at the counter; Rory couldn't remember her parents ever having so many dates in so short a period. "Blueberry pancakes with hash browns, sausage and double bacon please, I'm not in an eggy mood today."

Luke nodded and went to put both of the recent orders in.

Lorelai patted Rory's arm, "Hey, as far as the town is concerned, we had a fight last night."

"Who? You and me?" Rory asked her mom.

"No, me and your dad?"

"But you had a date? What went wrong?"

"Nothing," Lorelai informed discreetly, "Look, it's a long story, but everyone thinks your dad and I were apart last night because of some pregnancy mood swing, so just go with that if anyone asks you."

"So what did you do? Or … do I not want my innocent ears to hear."

Lorelai lowered her voice, "He made me dinner upstairs …"

"Again," Rory shook her head at how her mother could still blush over her husband.

Lorelai sufficiently edited for her audience, "We talked. The last few weeks, we've had really good, long overdue talk, about the baby and the future."

"Okay, in all these talks," Rory adopted the code word her mother had chosen, "Did you make a plan about the renovations?"

"Renovations?" Lorelai's brown furrowed.

"Yeah, you both have said we were going to remodel the house for the baby so there would be a nursery."

"Yeah, we didn't get to that part last night."

"Uh huh, or any other night," Rory grinned at how in love they were, but still not wanting to think of her folks in that way.

"Well, what did you do with your evening?" Lorelai countered.

"Usual, studied, homework."

"Talked to Dean-o?"

"Don't call him that," Rory blushed herself.

"You hang up first, no, you hang up first," Lorelai teased.

Rory couldn't get out her comeback before the bells above the door jingled again and Taylor Doose entered. "Good morning all" then he spotted his target, "Ah, Lorelai, I wanted to go over some of the details for the Rummage Sale with you."

Lorelai nearly choked on her sip of hot chocolate, "The what?"

"The Rummage sale," Taylor whined.

"Um, okay Taylor, why me?"

The grocer rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Lorelai, don't you remember?"

"Um, no," she said honestly.

"Just last week, you signed up to head the committee, to arrange the whole thing."

"Um...okay," she said still confused.

"Lorelai, people are going to start dropping donations off at your house this week, and you seemed to be the least bit prepared."

"Uh, sorry, Taylor, it slipped my mind; we've been a bit preoccupied with my pregnancy," which is as much detail as she was going to give her husband's nemesis, who was also a notorious gossip. Luke and Lorelai had been so wrapped up in their hormonal bliss; Lorelai misguidedly volunteered while her husband was at the diner and not present to stop her.

"Well, I expect you to honor your commitments," Taylor scolded like a teacher, "perhaps we could have lunch at the Inn to discuss the details."

Luke came back to the counter with Rory's breakfast, only hearing the tail end of the conversation. "Taylor, are you actually hitting on my pregnant wife?" Luke growled at his enemy.

"Of course not!" Taylor bristled, offended and exasperated.

"No, Luke," Lorelai grimaced, "apparently I signed up to chair the rummage sale committee this year."

"You did what? When?" Luke's eyes bulged.

"I remember it now. It was the last time you avoided... I mean, had to work late at the diner and couldn't go to the town meeting," Lorelai censored since Taylor was standing right beside her. "And I was feeling very charitable and civic oriented, and I signed up because you know how I love sales."

"Then I'll see you at lunch tomorrow to discuss the details, Lorelai, that will give you today to get a few things together," Taylor sensed it was a good time to exit. He would get his coffee from Weston's today, seeing how Luke was now glaring at him.

"Great," Lorelai muttered to herself, "now I have to come up with a plan for a rummage sale," her eyes locked on Luke.

"No! Absolutely not!" Luke refused before she could ask. "You signed up for this thing, not me."

"It sounded like fun at the time. Come on, we're a team!" Lorelai smiled, using her best persuasive tone.

"No! No and No again! Where the hell are we going to put all of the donations?"

"It's only for... maybe a week, two tops, and then they will be sold and gone, or donated to another charity taking up their space."

"And you know the only reason Taylor wants to discuss it over Lunch is so he can have an expensive lunch at the Inn and try to write it off on his taxes..." Luke shook his head, to steal his resolve. She could hear the frustration in Luke's voice.

"Storage room," Lorelai announced, getting up from her seat and heading into the back.

"What?" and before he knew it Lorelai had a hold of his flannel shirt and was dragging him away from the eyes and ears of his customers and their daughter.

Luke took two steps into the privacy of the storage room, was about to turn to his wife and explain exactly why he wasn't going to bail her out, again, when Lorelai's had pulled him close for a passionate kiss. Instantly forgetting the reason he was angry with her, Luke gave into the affection as his wife whispered; "Remember last night?"

"Uh huh," was all he could say between kisses.

She broke from his mouth briefly again, "Remember the past few weeks; how incredible it has been?"

"Uh huh," Luke's arms had snaked around her, as he gently guided her toward the wall and gently pressed against her.

"We can do that again, you know," her hands clawing at his back, through his flannel shirt.

"Not here."

"Good idea," speaking though the kisses again, "but later, when we're all alone, we can do it all again; Just say one little phrase..." She hitched a leg up around his waist to grind against him.

"I love you."

Lorelai smiled, and finished the thought she really wanted, "and Lorelai, I will help you."

Luke pulled away from her mouth, but not her body, "You are evil."

"Actually, I'm really good, as you well know; I distracted you for a whole three minutes there before you realized what I was up to."

"Ugh," cursing the effect she had on him, he released her from the passionate hug.

"Come on, babe. You know Rory and Sookie will help too, it's not like it will all fall on you."

"No, just the non-fun stuff you all don't want to do. I always pick up the slack."

"It won't be that bad, I promise," Lorelai sidled up closer to him, and embraced him again. "I will do some non-fun stuff too," sliding her hands into the back pockets of his jeans, "besides, if we do non-fun stuff together, we can reward ourselves with," she kissed him again, "Really fun stuff," another peck to his lips, "together."

Luke growled, even though she was pregnant, she could still use sex against him; what had he started? "Fine."

"Yey," Lorelai clapped her hands victorious that her seduction of her husband had worked.

"Next time you sign up for something, write it down so we all know! Or better yet, don't sign up at all."

"Yes sir, you can punish me later," she gave him a wink and a butt pinch before going out to eat her breakfast.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai would rather suffer through morning sickness again than to endure another tax write off lunch with Taylor Dooses. She signed up to head the rummage sale, but it was Taylor dictating certain standards and mandates.

When she got home, Luke didn't even say "I told you so"; he just kissed her and asked if she was having any cravings. She had ordered a Caesar's salad at Lunch, and asked Sookie for extra garlic, partially to annoy Taylor if he got to close, but she found it to be really tasty, so she told Luke to make Rory's garlic cream sauce over pasta. She put her feet up while he reduced the butter and cream with garlic and cheese.

Over dinner, Rory winced over how much garlic her mother was putting on her own separate plate. "I don't know, I want more garlic," Lorelai shrugged with her cheeks full of pasta.

"So, rummage sale," Rory being the organized one was going to help her mother focus the tasks at hand. "Well, first we're going to have to set aside some space for the donations. I think it would be easier if we sort them as we get them, like get boxes and bins for each category. Let's see, "Rory began scribbling in her not book, "there is clothing, books, videos, music, umm, house wares?"

"I know you're trying to help, but shouldn't the Chair be doing most of the work?"

"I'm management," Lorelai said slurping up a long fettuccine noodle.

"So that makes me her EA"

"Her what?" Luke asked.

"Executive assistant; Hey Dad, do you think you'd have anything at the diner to donate?"

"Everything I want to keep is here, I purged back when I moved in."

"Exactly, there may be some stuff in your old apartment you want to get rid of, stuff you obviously don't use since you didn't think it worthy of your new residence when you moved in with us."

"Or maybe there just wasn't room here when I moved in," Luke eyed his wife.

Rory chuckled, "Dad, I'm serious; you won't know what's wasting space, until you go through it."

His daughter's logic made sense, "Alright, I'll take a look. But if it was my dad's..."

"I know, I know," his daughter soothed, she would never ask him to get rid of something that was Grandpa William's unless it was her father's decision, "Just look, and I will respect your wishes." Then Rory turned to her mother, "you on the other hand."

"What?" Lorelai's voice was again muffled by her full mouth of garlic bread. She tapped her fork to her empty plate suggesting she wanted thirds of pasta.

Luke took Lorelai's plate to refill when Rory explained, "I having been through your closet many times, borrowing stuff and I know there has to be at least a dozen things you don't wear anymore."

"Hello, pregnant! I can't wear anything now!" gesturing to her bump and accepting her pasta plate from her husband.

"I'm talking before you got pregnant, you have a bunch of stuff that is... dated... and you don't wear..."

"Those are fashion trends from my youth!" Lorelai admonished the preposterous idea of purging anything from her wardrobe, "and lots of stuff I'll be able to wear it again after the baby is born."

"Tomorrow afternoon, after school or work respectively, we WILL go through it together and if you don't want to do it, well then I'll just do it by myself," Rory threatened.

"Fine," Lorelai rolled her eyes, "can you hand me the garlic thingy."

"Garlic press! It's called a garlic press!" Rory exclaimed.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

As scheduled, Rory had marched her mother upstairs to face the tumid wardrobe in her mother's closet. Rory sat on the bed, instructing her mother to go through the clothes. Naturally, Lorelai was armed with excuse after excuse, that after she had the baby, she would love to wear these garments again, "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh, come on," Rory sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking but there is nothing in here."

"Oh, you're kidding right?"

"I never kid when it comes to fashion; everything in here I wear."

"Mom," Rory was afraid it would come to this.

"I do," Lorelai argued defensively, "or at least I would if I wasn't pregnant, which I am, but won't always be, so my wardrobe has to be here when I get my figure back; so thusly, there's nothing to give up."

Rory got up from her parents bed, and immediately found a questionable item, "The red and black halter top?"

"Oh, no," Lorelai knew she should have hidden stuff before Rory got up her, but she was ambushed as soon as she got home.

"Why?" Rory asked her mother, curious as to the defense for owning such a vile garment.

"Uh, it's a classic."

"It's got rhinestones and zebra stripes on it."

"So?"

"Tassels."

"Yes."

"It has tassels mom."

"Ok, I've had this since I was 17," Lorelai whined.

Rory persisted dryly, "Ok, I'm sorry, did I mention the tassels?"

"You are heartless and unsentimental," Lorelai crossed her arms and pouted on the bed, "you let your dad keep his stuff..."

"That's different and you know it. You are a hopeless pack rat."

"I don't understand why I have to up root my happy family of clothing anyway."

"Because it's a charity rummage sale."

"I know."

"That you volunteered to organize and run."

"It was very, very hot in that room that day, I was dehydrated. They could've talked me into anything."

Rory crossed her arms as she stood between her mother and the closet, "As I recall, it was your idea. So, I'm just making sure you lead by example "

"Ok, I am a very sick woman and that should be apparent to anyone. Which is why change, of any kind, in my fragile mental state would not be advisable?"

"You're pregnant and we're going to remodel the house soon," pointed out, arms still crossed.

Lorelai moved her mouth for a time, trying to think of a witty comeback or new defense, but she didn't have any.

"Mom, I'm very sorry, but you've forced my hand," Rory turned on her heel to attack the bloated closet.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai stood in shock as Rory took a huge random section from her beloved closet. "Oh! Oh, this is so unfair! Oh no, no, no." Lorelai tried to stop her, "Not that whole chunk! Well, just...ok take that, that's ugly. Just that one...no...Uh."

Rory opened her mother's dresser drawer, "Ok, now all of this goes," pointing to clothes in her arms, "I want you to come over here to this dresser, and take out everything that you'd be embarrassed to be wearing during a car accident. Meet me downstairs when you're done. Move!

Reluctantly, Lorelai went through her undergarments, didn't Rory know that's what was in her top drawer, would they really want to sell her unmentionables at the rummage sale? That was weird to think about, someone buying her used underwear, and walking around Stars hollow in panties that Luke may have stripped off Lorelai with his teeth right before they made love.

Lorelai shuddered at the idea, and decided rather than have some buy her used delicates; she would throw away items that had fulfilled their time of service. But she couldn't part with any of her sexy lingerie, they were sentimental, and she could still use them again, because lord knew they didn't last long on her person when she modeled them for Luke. So technically, she hadn't worn them out yet, but the plain boring cotton panties she could totally part with, and have an excuse to buy new ones. Like new from the mall, not at the rummage sale.

Rory and Lane were downstairs sorting items in the living room when Luke came home carrying two bags, "Jeez! This place is turning to a land fill!" grimacing at the junk their neighbors saw fit to dump in their happy home.

"Hey Dad," Rory smiled that her father took her hint.

"Where do you want these?"

"What do you have?"

"Clothes, rags and some old pots and pans," He held up respective bag as he named its contents.

"Kitchenware can go in the kitchen and the clothes can go right over there."

"OK, and I found some other junk; Random stuff," Luke held up another bag

"The Miscellaneous stuff to be sorted is by the door over there," Rory pointed to a pile near the front door. Rory smiled at her father, "See I told you you'd find something."

After putting the bags down, Luke looked to Rory, "Yeah, I definitely found stuff I'm ready to let go of," he headed for the kitchen to put the pots and pans.

Lorelai thudded down the steps in a pout, "Here Grinch." Dumping so a few articles she was willing to part with.

"Thank you," Rory said neutrally.

"Who wants cheese?" Lorelai announced.

"Are we mice?" Lane asked.

"Maybe, I'm craving cheese," Lorelai shrugged.

"What kind?"

"I don't know," Lorelai frowned, "what do we have?"

Rory listed her inventory from memory, "Uh, American, provolone, Monterrey Jack, parmigiano reggiano, brie, cream cheese, or the Italian version of cream cheese, mascarpone …"

"Holy smokes, we are a bunch of mice; I want something salty," Lorelai nodded.

"Most cheese is," Rory grinned.

"…but not salty."

Lane asked, "Am I witnessing a pregnancy craving?"

"I believe it is, Lane," Rory reasoned, "how about the brie and you can pair it with apples and grapes in the fridge.

"Hmm, apples," Lorelai's mouth was already watering, "Thanks hon."

As Lorelai turned to the kitchen for her snack, she heard Lane ask Rory, "Um, kittens in the toilet poster?"

Rory groaned, "Another one?"

"This one's signed."

Lorelai turned the corner to see her husband at the sink, she snuck up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist, rested her cheek on his back, "Hey! There a man in my kitchen, somebody call the constable," she whispered.

Luke chuckled, turning to face her with her arms still around him, and wrapping his own arm around her. "Hi"

"Hi," Lorelai giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Our house is officially a landfill."

"Oh no, we need to get some birds flying inside here, a few rubber tires, that will really set the mood," Lorelai kissed him again.

"Hmm, are you doing what Rory says?"

"Mostly," Lorelai shrugged, "I think next year she should chair this event, pass the mantle on, you know."

"Right."

"Plus," she added with a smile," next year I will be too busy, we will have a baby in our lives," and Luke's face broke into a smile. "Hey, what do I want if I want something salty but not salty?"

"Um, salt with no salt?"

"Ha ha, I think I want cheese, Rory suggested brie and some fruit?"

"That could be good, healthy," Luke nodded.

"Oh, what about brie and Fruitcake?"

"Fruitcake? You hate fruitcake? You say they are only good as door stops."

"Well, Suddenly I want fruitcake. Or baby does."

"Try the cheese and fruit, see it that satisfies your craving, okay?" Lorelai nodded as Luke took her hands from behind his back and kissed them. "I got to head back to the diner."

"Really? But you just got here," for weeks they had been spending more time together, due to her physical cravings, but now Luke had to repay his staff with time off for when they were covering for him so he could be with Lorelai.

"I just came home to drop off stuff for the rummage sale," Luke explained, but Lorelai didn't want to let go of his hand, "you were hungry remember?"

"Now I want something else," she eyed her hubby coyly.

"Lorelai, Lane and Rory are in the next room."

Lorelai sighed, "I know."

"Later, when I come home, I'll show you how much I missed you."

"Promise?"

Luke sealed the deal with a long kiss.

Heading toward the door, "See you later Rory, good luck," Luke turned to Lorelai, "with everything."

"I appreciate that," Rory chuckled.

"Wait, Luke!" Lorelai just remembered she wanted to ask him, "Would you take one of these posters to the diner?" she held up a homemade Rummage Sale Sign with their address on it as the drop off spot for donations.

"Do you really want to advertise so more people can drop off more stuff?"

"Just take it!" she scolded, grabbing the collar of Luke's flannel shirt to pull him in for a kiss good-bye.

Lorelai wished Luke didn't have to go, but he was right, she had convinced him to play hookie a few times the past few weeks and it was time to reward his loyal crew for their patience. Lorelai also had to focus on the task at hand, "Ok, so rummage sale is Sunday, today is Tuesday. At this rate, we are going to be sleeping in the yard by Thursday. We have got to start getting some of this stuff out of the living room."

"Hello?" Taylor poked his head in.

"Go away," Lorelai sang back.

"I have a full set of dishes."

"Come on in Taylor," Rory greeted, then lowered her voice for her mother, "did you get your cheese, because you are starting to get crabby."

"Oh, um, dishes in the kitchen please; let me show you," Lorelai couldn't help but be crabby toward Taylor; she had already suffered through a lunch with the man, now he was invading her house.

Taylor was apprehensive, "I have to explain something first."

"Fine go ahead," Lorelai sighed, as she poked her head in the fridge looking for the fruit and cheese.

Taylor had to confess, "The butter dish has a small chip in it."

Lorelai had to withhold her laughter at the look on his face, everything was second hand or used or partially damaged, "Safety tip, got it," as she closed the fridge door with her hip, putting the cheese and fruit on a counter to prepare her snack.

"Its fine," Taylor unnecessarily defended himself, "I filed down the chip and if you place it strategically on the table, nobody will ever know."

Lorelai tried not to scowl at him as she unwrapped the brie from the wax paper Rory insisted on keeping it in. Technically, it was Taylor's fault that her house was such a mess, he had opened the floor for new ideas and the she had opened her mouth, recalling years ago Stars Hollow had Spring Rummage Sales and asking whatever happened to them. When she was a young single mom, it had always been an affordable way to subsidize her wardrobe and clothe Rory during a growth spurt. Focusing back on Taylor's predicament, and asked "Uh, Taylor, would you like to write out some sort of instruction manual to go with the dishes?"

"Oh, could I?" the grocer beamed.

"You can use the notepad on the table," it wasn't the first time someone wanted to leave instructions for the next owner of their mementos.

Lorelai left Taylor to his manual manual writing, nibbling on the cheese. Surveying Rory's sorting, a garment caught Lorelai's eye, "Ooh, that's nice."

"Put that back."

Lorelai protested with her mouthful of brie, "Hmmm, but it has rhinestones on it."

Rory realized how much cheese she was eating, she scolded her mother, two fold, "You're suppose to cut off a slice, not eat the whole wedge! And the point of this Rummage Sale is to get crap out of here, not to trade it in for new crap."

"As far as the cheese goes, I'm eating for two, and as far as this sweatshirt goes, are you seeing this?"

"Yes, I am," Rory offered in her driest tone and crossed her arms

"No, I don't think you are, because if you were seeing this, you would see that this obviously has 'Lorelai' written all over it."

"You're pregnant; you won't even be able to zip it up."

"For now I can, and when I get bigger, I'll just wear it open."

"Fine, when my sibling has stretched it out for you, we'll just get rid of it at next year's sale."

"There was a back handed insult in there somewhere, but I don't care I win! Thank you!" Finishing her cheese and hugging the new found sweatshirt to her chest.

"Do you even know if that's been washed?" Rory asked, making her mother wince.

Sookie came in through the front door, completely giddy about something, "Ok, you guys are gonna love me."

"We already love you," Lorelai cooed, pleased with her recent prize.

"No, I mean you're really gonna love me," the chef assured.

"We do," Lorelai returned, and then remembered she had fruit still in the kitchen.

"Trust me, you guys are gonna so love me," Sookie giggled again.

"Ok, the love is starting to fade now Sookie," she had a snack in the kitchen waiting for her and a new sweatshirt to wash.

"I have here in my hand, as requested by Mrs. Lorelai Danes, four fabulous tickets to the Bangles at the Pastorella Theater on Saturday!"

Both Danes Dames were in Disbelief "What? No way!"

Sookie teased again, "Do you love me?"

"Oh, baby, do I!"

Lane inspected the tickets for herself, "Are these good seats? These look like good seats."

"Ninth row, aisle," Sookie did a little bow.

Lorelai gasped, "I can't believe you got me my tickets! How on earth did you score these?"

"Remember the Birnbaum wedding?"

"Fiji fantasy?"

"Yes. They were so thrilled with the volcano wedding cake that they wanted to do something nice for me and since Mr. Birnbaum runs a ticket agency and I knew you were dying to go, so I asked him if he could..."

"Make four girls very happy."

"Yeah and he did!" Sookie chortled.

"Huzzah for the Birnbaums!"

"Hey Sookie," Rory had to ask, because it was rude to presume, "if you got four tickets and you and mom go, then that means..."

Sookie nodded excitedly, "Hmm, one for you," she pointed with her finger, "and one for Lane!" Lane hugged Sookie.

"This is going to be a very special night. And you know what a very, very special night deserves?"

"What?" Rory smiled.

Lorelai held up a hot pink dress from the rummage sale pile in front of her, "A new outfit!"

"Mom," Rory groaned.

"Yes."

"No."

"What could the problem be?"

"This is the tackiest, most awful dress I've ever seen."

"I make everything look good."

"Its pink pleather and you'll never fit your baby bump in that, now I let you have the sweatshirt, don't make me take that away too?"

"Wow," Sookie admired, "Talk about your parental role reversal.'

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Rory got off the bus and fumed on her way to the diner. Just another horrible day at Chilton. She was mortified that Tristan had been caught staring at her ear and Ms. Caldecott just had to point it out to everyone. What was that about? Staring at her ear, day dreaming in class, then after class he was hitting on Paris, like he had ever shown interest in her before. And all of a sudden the love light came on. IT didn't matter they were a perfect couple, both liked to make her existence at Chilton miserable. Tristan was a weird boy.

And Ms. Caldecott just had to assign Paris, Louise, Madeline to the same debate group. Of course they would have to work on it outside of school. Paris' house wouldn't do, her parents are getting divorced, not at Madeline's, her brother has the measles. Louise couldn't risk visitors; her mother was having an affair. So where could they possibly meet to work on something that had intertwined their fates, their grades?

Why Did Rory offer her house? It's a wreck with the piles and piles of stuff for the Rummage sale; she should have said the Chilton Library after school, or the Hartford Library, or the Library of Congress, Starbucks, the park, anywhere that was neutral territory! Now they were going to know where she lived, be in her house. Those hateful, mean girls were going to be able to picture her in her own home, in her room. This was a disaster.

"Hey! Rory wait up," Lane greeted running across the square to join Rory.

"Oh, hi Lane."

"What's wrong? Plaid skirt got you down?"

"You could say that? You feel like some chili cheese fries comfort food to spoil your appetite."

"Tonight is bulger wheat and tofu; like you have to ask; you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Bad day," Rory sighed, "just when Lane thought she would have to pry some more, Rory's frustration cracked like an egg. "My teacher assigned groups for a debate and she put me with the three hateful ones."

"Paris and two others?" Lane guessed.

"Madeline and Louise, right," Rory nodded.

"Okay, so you have to spend some extra time with the girls making your everyday hell."

"Oh, it gets worse, due to a divorce, some measles and an affair, my house has been designated as the meeting place."

"That's crazy, why not do it at school."

"It was my idea, I don't know why I suggested it."

"When are they coming?"

"Saturday morning."

"Wow. All three of them?"

"Double, double toil and trouble."

"Well, it should make for an interesting day."

"With the pricking of my thumb, something wicked this way comes."

As they reached the diner, Lane grinned, "You're doing very well in the Shakespeare class aren't you?"

"Not bad. I mean we're not going to have tea tomorrow."

"Well maybe they will put a pause on the tormenting since now your fortunes are linked," Lane picked a table away from the town square window, so Mrs. Kim wouldn't see them. Rory sat down dropping her heavy book bag near the wall.

"True, usually it's based on individual achievement, now we have to work as a team."

Luke came to their table with his order pad, "After school snack ladies?"

"We'd like to split an order of chili cheese fires; extra chili, extra cheese, and extra fries," Rory made sure to flash her angel eyes at her father so he wouldn't lecture about the caloric intake of such a "snack".

Her father's brow furrowed beneath his ball cap, "Bad day?"

"I'll tell you later," Rory half smiled.

Wanting a new subject, Rory wanted to focus on the Bangles Concert, "Ok, distract me, so what's the plan for your mom?"

"We'll go in and ask her if I can go to a play tomorrow night with you and Lorelai."

"A play?"

"I think that's the safest word. Show or concert would be very bad."

"What about saying it's a movie?"

"Too far from the truth...almost a lie."

Rory looked at her friend from under her eyebrows, "But a play is not a lie?"

"Well, it's far away from the truth that it might work but close enough to the truth that I think I can negotiate a purgatory stint if forced to."

"Play it is."

Luke placed the plate between them and smiled at the teens dug in. He's watched both of these girls grow into incredible young ladies. The Diner's phone rang and Luke answered it, "Luke's".

"Luke, this is Mrs. Kim."

"Hello, Mrs. Kim, how are you today?" he said loud enough for Lane to hear, both teens perked to attention. While the teens whispered and wondered if Mrs. Kim knew they were in the diner eating chili cheese fries, Luke waited for what she wanted.

"I'm fine, thank you. And how is Lorelai and the baby?"

It was kind of creepy to hear Mrs. Kim coo, but she was on their side now, and that was all that mattered, "She's fine, no more morning sickness."

"Ah, Good, Lorelai called me earlier about a sign, for rummage sale."

"Oh yeah, she gave me extras, I'll send one home with Lane."

"Very kind of you Luke, thank you, when you see Lane, tell her to come straight home, dinner is almost ready."

"Of course Mrs. Kim," Luke nodded, even though she couldn't see him over the phone, "as soon as I see Lane, I will tell her." He hung up the phone and went to the table with his daughter and Lane, "Okay, you may have ten minute to finish your fries, and then you have to take a rummage sale sign home with you for your mom's store. Deal?"

"Thanks Luke," Lane smiled. When he went to refill coffees at other tables, Lane lowered her voice for Rory, "your folks are so cool!"

"I know," Rory said proudly.

After the girls cleaned the plate, Lane took the sign home and to try to misdirect her mother from where she actually wanted to go.

Rory moved to the counter and studied the specials chalkboard, "You want to tell me what's wrong," Luke asked.

"Can we wait for mom? So I only have to do it once."

"Fair enough," he nodded, "You want some coconut breaded chicken?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Make something special to cheer me up."

"Then what do you want?"

"Hmm, Bacon cheeseburger, with a side salad. I had enough fries for today."

"Coming right up," Luke knocked his knuckles on the counter, then and went back to make his daughter a burger.

The diner bell rang announcing Lorelai's arrival, as did Lorelai starting a conversation with her daughter with her first steps into the diner. "Margaret Atworthy just dropped off three boxes of city council pot holders and begged me to take her grandson. People are getting crazy man." Lorelai perched herself on a stool next to her daughter and grabbed a menu from the counter, "What are you having for dinner?" When Rory didn't respond at first, Lorelai turned to her and asked, "What?"

"What are you wearing?" Rory's brow drew together, staring at the black and brown polka dot cowboy hat on her mother's head.

"Hey, we have already argued about the sweatshirt."

"Yes, but we have not argued about the hat."

"What hat?" Lorelai innocently shrugged as she scanned the menu she had memorized.

"The one on your head, Annie Oakley," Rory reminded sarcastically; for as much alike as the mother daughter pair could be in many respects, they were quite different in taste and temperament in many others.

Her mother practically squealed, "It's great, isn't it?"

"As nice as it is that you're single handedly trying to rebuild the bridge, you have got to stop buying up other people's junk!" Rory scolded.

"The money goes to charity. I look cute. Case closed. Oh finally, the cavalry arrives..." she smiled at her husband placing a plate before Rory, "Do you have any mac and cheese?" still on a cheese craving, and she couldn't get enough. Sookie had to shoo her out of the kitchen as if she were a mouse.

"What the hell do you think you're wearing?" Luke exclaimed.

"A hat," Lorelai smiled.

"Take that off!" Luke insisted, suddenly hearing the edge and heat in his own voice.

Rory jeered, "Now my case is closed; thank you, father!"

"What?" Lorelai ignored the wild eyes of her husband and turned to Rory.

"Mom, Please, I beg you, you look ridiculous, I can't believe someone thought that was a good idea for a hat, made it, brought it to market, possibly mass produced it, and some else still bought it, only now to realize they should have never bought it in the first place and that it was rummage sale worthy!."

"Luke, do you hate my hat?" Lorelai couldn't place his expression. He looked petrified of her; he was against the back counter like he had seen a ghost.

Luke looked between Lorelai and Rory. The din of the diner had brought him back out of his thoughts and he looked like he wanted to say something to them; he opened and closed his mouth several times but finally muttered, "I'll get your food," and went into the kitchen.

Lorelai then realized, "but I haven't ordered anything yet."

"What was that about?" Rory frowned.

"I don't know," Lorelai shrugged, "He looked almost ...scared of me."

As Rory dressed her side salad, "Perhaps your recent fashion choices are becoming a wedge in your marriage."

"My recent fashion choices are mostly to accommodate my baby bump that he provided."

"You know what I mean!"

A few minutes later, Luke brought Lorelai a plate the same as Rory's, Lorelai ate it despite she was craving cheese ...and suddenly chicken. Then Luke changed the topic, "Rory, you wanted to tell your mom and me what happened at school?"

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Leaning against the headboard, Lorelai was reading her pregnancy in bed when Luke came home from closing the diner. She heard the front door first, then she heard him on the stairs, and she could tell he was taking the stairs slowly, trying not to wake her. The time it took him to gingerly come up the stairs, making as little noise as possible on the creaky staircase, Lorelai was able to straighten up against the headboard, mark her page with her bookmark, place the book on the nightstand, remove her reading glasses, place them on top of the book on the night stand, and cross her arms under her breasts, as she waited for Luke to finally enter their bedroom

Luke slowly opened the door when Lorelai startled him by announcing, "I'm up."

"Jeez," Luke went flush against the open door which thudded against the wall, "I didn't want to wake you," he finally exhaled.

"Well, don't worry, you won't," she said dryly.

Luke closed the door and went about undressing for bed.

Lorelai pressed, "Well, I know Rory had a sucky day, what's your story?"

Luke paused his unbuttoning of his shirt for only a moment, "Nothing."

That momentary pause was all Lorelai needed to tell her something was definitely up. "So, you really didn't like my hat?" fishing for the real subject bothering her husband.

He removed his flannel and his undershirt without saying a word.

"Luke … I asked you a question."

Luke unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, he shook his head, "Lorelai, we're having a long week."

"We are?" she asked.

After stepping out of his jeans, he turned to her in nothing but his boxers and socks. "Lorelai our house is being taken over by this rummage sale of yours. Just when I think more can't fit in here, somehow, it does! There is junk everywhere, in every room, other people's junk, junk they don't want to keep anymore, junk they are ready to let go of, and now it's here all over my house and I keep tripping over it and knocking into it and it's just ...in my face all of the time..." Luke didn't know how to tell Lorelai the truth about the sweatshirt she was now so fond of. How to say that the previous owner didn't matter anymore, that he had obviously moved on, was ready to let it go, that nothing else lingered; Luke had to be honest with his wife, didn't he?

Luke looked at her and Lorelai didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was ranting about. She was staring at him; her arms had unfolded, her mouth was slightly gaped, sitting up at attention away from the headboard.

"What?" Luke had to ask, but he knew what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I was distracted for a second there," Lorelai swallowed, trying to tear her eyes away from her half naked husband.

If she could seduce him, to talk him into the rummage sale, then turn about was fair play; "Are you...craving something?" he asked his pregnant wife as he stepped closer to the bed.

"If this is your a la carte menu, then hell yes," Lorelai whipped off the covers and went to him at the foot of the bed in her t-shirt and lounge pants, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

For once, Luke would gladly use the misdirection. He didn't know how to explain the origins of the rhinestone sweatshirt his wife now owned. Luke knew he would have to tell her the truth soon otherwise he would be staring at that sweatshirt for the rest of his marriage. Better to give her as much pleasure as he could before he had to explain everything to her was preferable to an unknowable or unpredictable reaction.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai didn't worry about what had been bothering her husband. He mentioned the rummage sale, not surprising; it was completely her fault that their house looked like a physical representation of Ebay. He didn't seem too down about it now, lying in their bed, naked, cradling her in his arms, tracing little circles over her raised stomach, their baby. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Like what?" Luke's brow twitched.

"I don't know," Lorelai stroked the arm making the circles over their baby, "You've got this dopey grin on your face."

Luke considered her words, "Well, I just made love to my wife that might have something to do with it."

"I have seen your 'after sex' face, many times, and this one is different," she stroked his cheek with her thumb, grazing the stubble on his chin as she stared at his lips debating about kissing him again.

"Maybe I'm just thankful."

"Is it November already?"

"I'm just saying things could have... turned out very different, and I'm glad things worked out the way they did," Luke didn't want to ponder that alternate universe; a world where he wasn't married to Lorelai, where they weren't having a baby; A world where he didn't have either Rory or Lorelai in his life.

"Things worked out the way they were supposed to," Lorelai added with her own dopey grin, running her finger along his jaw line again.

"Exactly," Luke grinned wider and leaned down to kiss Lorelai, a peck for each thing he was thankful for "I've got a wife, and a daughter, and a baby on the way, a family, a real home, even though it's been taken over of late, but eventually it will be ours again... I'm just really grateful."

"While I appreciate your 'George Bailey' attitude, why were you such a 'Grumpy Gus' at dinner? You didn't even eat with us. That is a Danes family no-no."

"The place was packed, I'm sorry. I was... distracted then," and ran his fingers through her lengthening hair. Lorelai had read in her pregnancy book that everything grew during pregnancy, her belly, her hair, her fingernails.

"Okay, since the diner is half of our livelihood, you are forgiven, if..." she tapped his chin with her finger.

"What do I have to do?"

"I'm craving something... a food something, just to be clear."

"For you, Luke's diner is always open; what would you like?"

"I'm on a cheese kick this week, I can't explain it!"

"Maybe your baby wants strong bones."

"Our baby," Lorelai corrected.

Luke took in the sight of her once again as he hooked some of her hair behind her ear; Lorelai's hair strewn across her pillow, her bright blue eyes, her hundred watt smile beaming up at him, the way her nose wrinkled up when she was incessantly happy. Beautiful, naked, pregnant. Things had worked out the way they were supposed to indeed. "Our baby," he smiled.

"Well then, feed us, daddy," Lorelai insisted, "But I also want chicken... and something … sour."

"Sour?"

"Yeah like," Lorelai tested her tongue, "Like Lemonade… but sour! Like no sugar or sweetness at all."

"So you want me to give you straight lemon juice?"

"Yeah, can you do that?" she canted her head on the pillow.

"This is going to be an interesting pregnancy," Luke shook his head, kissed her hand, then whipped off the covers.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

The next morning, Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen, still close and kissing from the previous night's affection. Luke had his hand at the small of Lorelai's back, he was hoping he hadn't heard right, but lately everything Lorelai was saying and doing was becoming more unusual than what she considered normal.

"Hey, your dopey grin is gone," Lorelai she complained.

"You just told me you're going to a rock concert with everything I hold dear."

"Why Luke, I never knew you felt that way about Sookie!"

"Aw Jeez, you know what I meant; to go all that way with You, Rory… the baby," Luke's hand touch the raised stomach again as they leaned against the counter.

"I know you worry, but it's really not that far. It's a once in a life time opportunity… it's their reunion tour…do you want to deny me a chance to relive my youth?"

"It depends; what happened at the last concert?" Luke said dryly.

"Hey, I think I was pregnant at the last Bangles concert I went to, too!" Lorelai smiled.

"Just be careful."

"We'll be fine, all of us."

Rory came out of her room, and lifted an eyebrow at how cuddly her parents were by the counter. "The only thing cooking in here better be breakfast."

"Aw, someone's jealous, don't worry mummy has plenty of affection left for my first born," Lorelai attacked Rory with a playful hug.

Clearly Rory was in no mood, dreading the study date for Saturday morning. "Please get it out of your system before Saturday!" shrugging off her mother's arms.

"When do the three witches get here, or is it sisters ... or weird witches?" Lorelai mused

"Technically, they are all right," Rory informed accepting a plate of cheesy eggs, pancakes, and bacon from her father. Rory sat at the kitchen table and automatically explained, "'Three Sisters' was a play by Anton Chekhov, the 'three Witches' from 'Macbeth', were also called the 'weird sisters', and I think that was the name of the band in Harry Potter." she cut a slice of pancake, stabbed some bacon and popped it in her mouth.

Her parents stood blinking at her

"What?"

Lorelai shook her head, "Nothing, just, man, you're like a human encyclopedia, and when did you read Harry Potter?"

"Lane had me hide her copies, since Mrs. Kim wanted to burn them, witchcraft and blasphemy you know... And I had read everything I already had. Besides I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Some girls at school waited in line outside Andrew's store in the middle of the night to get their copies at midnight."

"And did you like it?"

Rory took a forkful of eggs, "Yeah, it was a nice vacation from the stuff I regularly read. I hear she may write more."

"There was a band in Harry Potter?" Lorelai asked confused.

"What were we talking about?" Rory looked to her dad.

Lorelai supplied, "Dad and me, no kissy face when the bitchy trio arrive."

"Oh, yeah," Rory remembered, then reached for the pitcher on the table and poured some juice for herself. "And don't forget, you have that pile of mending to do for the rummage sale."

"I know," Lorelai droned.

Luke had been making pancakes during most of the exchange and once he flipped the last one in his batch in the pan, he looked up to see Rory bringing her juice to her lips, he saw the pitcher on the table and tried to stop her, "Rory, don't!"

Too late, Rory's eyes grew wide as she spit the juice back into her glass. Her face looked like it was about to go inside out, "What is this?"

Lorelai winced, "Pregnancy lemonade."

"What?"

"Last night your mom wanted something sour... I tried to make her regular lemonade, but it was too sweet for her, so that's just lemon juice and water." Luke poured Rory some Orange juice from the fridge. "Here"

"Ugh!" Rory drank the real juice, swished it around in her mouth to get rid of the overpowering lemon flavor out of her mouth., then took a syrup soaked bite of pancake hoping the sweet would counter act the sour.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

"Lorelai, why is there a cooler on my Oriental rug," Emily was staring at the plastic jug that had come from the blue cooler on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mom, the baby is craving certain things and we brought it just in case." Lorelai know any offense would be forgiven if it was pregnancy related. Her mother was downright pleasant when they discussed the future branch to the Gilmore lineage tree.

"What kind of cravings?" Emily leaned forward completely rapt by the subject.

Lorelai innocently looked to her husband, "Well, this week I've wanted a lot of cheese," Luke and Lorelai had been enjoying their little secret of pregnancy sex, "Speaking of which, could I have more cheese for my fettuccine?"

Emily was thankful that her son-in-law had called ahead to inform her to make sure there was chicken. Emily had the chef change the menu last minute to suit Lorelai's current tastes. Emily found the cheese bowl to her right, and offered it to Lorelai. "Anything else?"

Lorelai could have been really devious and asked for something completely out of the blue like watermelon, but she decided to satisfy the needs were more important than tormenting her mother, especially since Emily was being so kind and attentive this week.

"Is there any more garlic?" Lorelai asked as she tore apart a roll.

"Maren?" Emily called out for the cook, moments later appeared at the kitchen door, "could you please get more garlic."

"Fresh garlic," Lorelai insisted, while sprinkling the cheese on her pasta.

"Fresh garlic," Emily repeated.

Lorelai turned to Maren, "And if you have one of those garlic press thingies... you know what just bring the whole head, thank you!"

Maren came to the table with a plate of peeled garlic and the desired garlic press on a plate.

"Ah, full service, thank you very much!" Lorelai cheerfully loaded the garlic press with three cloves and then squeezed it over the bread making sure the juice landed somewhere on the plate. She wanted garlic and cheese and her special lemonade.

"Luke, would you pour me some more," handing him the plastic travel jug they brought.

"What are you drinking?" Emily asked curiously.

"My special lemonade," Lorelai giggled.

Luke explained, "Basically it's watered down lemon juice."

The whole table was in awe as Lorelai ate the extra garlic; extra cheese pasta then downed a swig of diluted lemon juice.

"Hey, you wanted extra garlic last week," Rory remembered.

"I did?" Lorelai chewed her bread and thought back, "I guess I did."

"Very interesting," Richard noted, "Now that we've covered Rory's school activities and discussed your mother's new diet, tell me Rory anything planned for the weekend?"

"Well, I'm really excited about the concert this weekend," Rory looked to her mother to share an excited smile, but her mother met her with a wince, and Rory realized she said something she shouldn't have.

"A concert? What kind of concert?" Emily asked.

Rory met eyes with her mother again; they were trapped. Rory couldn't be like Lane and stretch the truth. If they said a Classical Concert, her Grandmother might try to go with them. If they said it was a rock concert, Emily would admonish them.

"Um, a band I really like, I'm going with my friend Lane."

"Where is this concert?"

"Um, the Pastorella theater," Rory tried the tactic of being as vague as possible.

"I'm not familiar with that one is it far?"

"No, not too far?"

Emily turned to Lorelai, "Lorelai how can you allow this; your daughter going to a concert unchaperoned."

This is exactly what Lorelai had wanted to avoid, "She's not going to be unchaperoned; I'm going with them."

"That's even worse!" Emily admonished.

"How is that worse?" Lorelai almost laughed.

"You're pregnant, all that noise, and that crowd of people... what if something happens?" once again blame was shifted, "Luke, how can you allow this!"

"Emily, calm down," Richard stated.

"I will not," Emily straightened in her seat, "This is the health of our unborn grandchild we are talking about? Only the health of our only daughter! Not to mention the crowd of strangers, probably doing drugs, pressing in on each other to that racket they call music...Lorelai, why are you smiling?"

Lorelai sighed, genuinely touched, "It's just nice to know you care so much. About me and the baby."

Emily raised her chin further, "Of course I care! Have you called your doctor?"

"Yes, and she's very jealous."

"Not about your Tickets! About the baby!"

"What? We have really good seats!"

"Lorelai," Emily let out an exhausted sigh of her own.

"Mom, if anything she said it will be good, the baby might react to the music and we can get first kicks."

"Modern doctors," Emily scoffed, violently cutting her chicken.

"Mom, it will be okay what's the worst that could happen," Lorelai shrugged.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

When the Danes family came home, it was quite the juxtaposition, the elegant and refined decor of the Gilmore manor to the jumbled and cluttered overflow of the Rummage sale items taking over the Danes Den.

Rory went straight to bed, Lorelai said just looking at the mess that she felt dusty and itchy and wanted to take a shower. Once dressed in her Pajamas she found her husband in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just loading the dishwasher, letting it run over night," Luke explained as he put the soap into the machine, and then close the door to start the cleaning cycle.

Luke turned to look at Lorelai and he frowned. The only light on was the florescent lamp above the sink, but even in that dim light, Luke could see a slight twinkle of a rhinestone; once again Lorelai was wearing her beloved rhinestone sweatshirt over her pajamas, a sweatshirt whose history she had been ignorant of.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

Luke had been dreading this conversation, but he had to do it or he would be staring at that sweatshirt for the rest of his life. Now was the time. They were alone, Rory was asleep, and no one could disturb them. Luke took a deep breath.

Lorelai crossed to him, "Honey, you're making me nervous? Why is 'Grumpy Gus' back?"

Luke took her hands in his, "You remember the other day, when Rory asked me to go through stuff at the old apartment, you know, to donate to the Rummage Sale. When I did that, I found rags, pots and pans." Luke twisted his mouth, "and I found this," Luke grasped the collar leading to the hood of the zip-up sweatshirt Lorelai was wearing.

Lorelai blinked in surprise, "YOU donated it?" she had to chuckle, "Don't get me wrong, Hon, but it doesn't seem like your style."

"It wasn't mine; it was …Rachel's."

At the familiar name, Lorelai let go of his hands and took a step back, "What?"

Luke quickly tried to explain, "Back when we first moved in together, and you and Rory were helping me pack, one of the first things I did before you came over was go around the apartment and put everything Rachel left behind into one box. I hid it in the back of the closet."

Lorelai swallowed hard, suddenly uncomfortable in the comfy, soft material. She just listened to him as she played with the drawstrings, staring intently at her fingers.

Luke continued, "I didn't want you to see any of it, and I didn't want to bring it over here. I thought it best to keep it at the old place until I decided what to do with it. I didn't want memories of Rachel to taint what we were building here. You, me and Rory; a family. Honestly, I had forgotten about it, it would have lived there in the back of that closet forever if Rory hadn't suggested I go through stuff."

Luke stepped toward her and took her hands again, "But you know why I donated? Because when I found that box, and looked at all those things, I realized I was more than ready to let them go. We are so far beyond anywhere Rachel and I ever were. She left and I don't regret or feel sad about it because look at what I have now."

Lorelai remembered his grateful 'George Bailey speech' from the other night.

"I have you, and Rory and everything that I ever wanted; because you were the one I was supposed to build this life with. And now we are having a baby," his placed his right hand on her baby bump, "and anything that was ancient history doesn't matter anymore. Cause we have our future together. That's all that matters."

Lorelai looked up from under brows and didn't say a word; Luke hated it when she was silent.

"You know what? You keep it. It doesn't hold any sway over me anymore. I've made my peace with it, and you like it and who cares where it came from. Right?"

Lorelai tugged at the cuffs, and then made to unzip the sweatshirt, "I'm going to take this off now."

"No, Lorelai," he tried to stop her.

"It's true what they say, ignorance is bliss," Lorelai slid her arms out of the sleeves and folded the sweatshirt over her arm. Lorelai had to smile, the way she held it over her stomach, the baby bump protruded from underneath the sweatshirt. She met her husband's eyes, "Luke, I understand, more than you know. You held on to this, it meant something to you... once. Believe me; I know what a big, profound step this must have been for you. I'm just a careless pack rat. I like clutter and stuff and think I can't live without it. You, on the other hand, you are sentimental, you cling to things with meaning and significance." Lorelai took another deep breath, "All the things of your father's and mother's that you've kept; And that fact that you are willing to let this go," she held up the fabric, "Let all _her_ stuff go, THAT really is saying something, coming from you." She smiled at Luke, "And like Rory said, we would respect your wishes, so I'm going to take my money out of the cash box and let someone else enjoy this... item. Someone who doesn't know or is in anyway connected to its history; this sweatshirt shall be granted a new life, and will move on, just like we have."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked

"Positive," Lorelai nodded.

"Okay, then thank you, for respecting my wishes," Luke shrugged, he felt so stupid now.

"You want to go through my other purchases and see if I bought anymore of her stuff?"

"How much have you bought?"

Lorelai made innocent eyes toward the ceiling, turned and went to put the rhinestone sweatshirt in the clothes pile in the living room.

Lorelai held it one last time, and looked to Luke who had followed her, "Was she like me?" Lorelai curiously asked, "I mean, we have similar taste in clothes, in men, obviously. Do we have similar personalities? Interests?"

Luke stepped toward her, "In some ways you are similar, but very different in many good ways."

"Like what?" Lorelai asked curiously.

Luke put an arm around her, "You're here," he said simply.

Lorelai grinned and put the sweatshirt down, "She doesn't know what she's missing."

"Well, her loss, our gain, in so many ways," Luke kissed his wife, "Let's go to bed."

"Okay," Lorelai wrapped her arm around his waist, and he still had an arm around her shoulder, as they ascended the stairs together and left the past and the sweatshirt behind.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**Thank you for reading :oD**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return UNUSED portion for a full refund...**


	45. Reckless Rockfest and Romantic Refrains

**Written In The Stars II**

**By Gilmoregirl1979 **

**Provider of Quality Fan Fiction**

**Hi this is your friendly disclaimer: I REJECT ASP's REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! Once again, I don't own (DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue.**

**R/R: yes please I love reviews; I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**Summary/ the Q: What if they did the show… MY WAY (Like Frank!)**

**Beta: Thank you Ms Kitten for the looksy**

**A/N: Still trying to level my home/work/fan fiction life balance!**

**Dialogue borrowed from : 1.13 - Concert Interruptus**

**Written by Elaine Arata  
Directed by Bruce Seth Green  
IMPROVED BY DEBBIE!  
7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**Chapter 45:  
Reckless Rockfest and Romantic Refrains****  
**  
Lorelai opened her eyes and saw Luke's sweet slumbering face; He had held her all night long. She smiled stroking her fingers over his cheek. She was glad he was honest with her, not let what was bothering him fester inside. As long as they could be honest with each other, as long as they could communicate, they could face any issue, together.

Lorelai kissed him, and in no time at all, his arms tightened around her.

"Hi" he offered sleepily.

"Hi," She smiled at him, "I don't want to leave this bed," stretching a bit in their warm cocoon.

"Ah, but if you stay here, you don't go to your concert."

"There will be other concerts; I want to be with you," she moved her lips to his neck.

"We have a lot to do for the sale tomorrow; Rory has been on you about that pile of mending."

"I know, and her study group is coming over today," Lorelai droned, her fingers playing with his hair, "What's your plan for today?" nuzzling his nose, and pecking at his lips again.

"Make breakfast for the two of you, and then make a snack for the study group."

"Any poison in that snack?" Lorelai joked.

"Well, I don't want Rory to accidentally eat it," Luke said dryly.

"You are too nice, but I can see your point!"

"Maybe if they are fed, they won't devour our daughter."

"Or they will just throw it up later in our bathroom."

"Now, that's the right attitude to have. Come on, let's get you fed."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

After breakfast, Lorelai got showered and dressed in a T-shirt and Jeans, tying her hair back with a bandana to keep it out of her face while she organized the rummage sale donations. The living room was overrun with bags and boxes of stuff to the point where they couldn't see their furniture anymore.

Surveying the scene, Lorelai shook her head, "Ok, just a question. Did anyone in town keep anything?"

Luke griped, "Doesn't look like it," sorting things into Rory's marked piles.

Lorelai suddenly vowed, "I'm never being civic-minded again."

"You promise?" Luke joked, earning him a shove from his wife.

Rory came in from the kitchen, on the phone; "Yeah, you too. Bye," She hung up the phone, "That was Lane."

"Oh yeah? What's the verdict?" Lorelai moved a bag to try and make a path in the living room.

Rory shook her head, "She decided to be stupid and tell her mother the truth … that she wanted to go to a rock concert with us tonight in New York."

Lorelai gasped, "Stupid!"

"Stupid," Rory agreed.

"I'm so sorry, hon."

"I'm making coffee," Rory went into the kitchen to pout while it brewed.

"Too bad," Luke said.

"The rest of us are still going, you know," eying her husband sternly.

Luke explained while moving the boxes for his wife, "I know, but Rory wanted to go with Lane. Lane really likes music. Now they are both disappointed."

"Well, Mrs. Kim has her overprotective reasons and as a fellow members of the parent club, we can't judge, I don't want her to tell us how to raise Rory or the baby. Who am I to tell her what for with Lane?"

Then, Sookie came in through the front door, "Oh My God, it's grown from yesterday."

Lorelai was confused, "Are you talking about the pile? Or my belly?"

"Well, um. The pile," she gestured to the unwanted junk.

"I know, we went to sleep and boom!" Lorelai waved her arms at the room.

"But now that you mention it," Sookie looked Lorelai up and down.

"I know, we went to sleep and boom!" Lorelai rubbed the baby bump.

"Um, Lorelai, could I …talk to you?" Sookie asked.

"Sure, hon."

Luke sensing the girl talk, "I'll go see about the tables for tomorrow. The snacks for Rory's study group are in the fridge."

"Okay," Lorelai kissed her husband goodbye before he went out the front door. Turning back to her friend, "okay, Sookie; what's up?"

"I can't go to the concert."

"What? Why?" Lorelai asked with alarm.

"Mario, he can't fill in for me."

"Mario?" Lorelai scoffed, "I'm his boss I will make him fill in for you, it's all arranged and settled." Lorelai started looking for the phone to call him, last seeing it with Rory, "That's the reason we hired Mario, to be your back up for your days off! You can't cook all day every day, besides you're the reason we got the tickets in first place! You have to go. Someone better be in the hospital…"

"Someone is in the hospital," Sookie informed.

Lorelai's head snapped to Sookie, "Who?"

"Mario's wife, she has appendicitis."

Lorelai's hopes sank, "Oh, well, that is kind of serious; we should send flowers or something."

"I was thinking that. I'm sorry; I was so looking forward to it."

"Lane can't go either."

"What? Why?"

"She told Mrs. Kim the truth!"

"What, Stupid!" Sookie gasped.

"I know," Lorelai rolled her eyes at how the best laid plans could fall apart.

"Well, you have two extra tickets…maybe Luke would…"

"Luke's not much of a Bangles fan."

"Who does he like?"

"Asia and Jimmy Buffett."

"Really?"

"I know," Lorelai nodded.

"Well, I came to give you the tickets, all four. And I can still help this morning with organizing all this stuff."

"Thanks, I'm just bummed you can't go."

"Me too! Believe me, but people have to eat!" Sookie shrugged, the hardest part about being a chef was the schedule. The hardest part for Sookie being a chef was her accident prone nature and frequent trips to the emergency room.

"Yeah, and we have to stay in business. And all that."

"Okay, so where can I help?" Sookie asked.

"Well, Rory has a study group coming over," Lorelai scanned the living room again, "so why don't we grab some bags and move it to the side of the room so they have at least the coffee table to work."

"Will do."

Lorelai went into the kitchen to check on Rory, "I'm sorry this place is such a pit."

Rory was staring at the coffee pot, "Mom, don't worry about it. They'll come in, they'll make a face, they'll say something snotty, we'll study, and they'll leave. I'm just looking forward to this whole day being over, and then I can concentrate on the concert."

"Good attitude to have."

"Help!" came from the living room.

Lorelai turned her head toward the living room, "Sookie?" she called.

"Help!"

Lorelai turned to Rory, "I've got to go, someone's in trouble," In mock super hero fashion.

Lorelai flew into the living room again and was surprised not to see her friend again. "Sookie!"

"I'm ok," came muffled from the piles.

"Wave an arm."

A hand suddenly popped up in the corner of the sea of junk.

"I gotcha," Lorelai took her hand and started to pull her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Hold on. Up, please."

"Jeez, this stuff is like tribbles," Rory came in behind her mother to see what happened.

"Be very careful, this pile just tried to eat Sookie."

"Maybe I should sic it on Paris when she gets here."

"There's a thought," Lorelai nodded. Now that Sookie was okay, Rory went back for her coffee in the kitchen.

Sookie was poking around the piles now that she had her bearings again. "Huh? This looks really familiar."

Lorelai saw that Sookie had picked up the Rhinestone sweatshirt, "You probably saw it on someone in town." Lorelai said innocently.

"Weren't you wearing it the other day?"

"Um, yeah, I was, but Luke convinced me I was buying too much stuff already… and…"

Sookie's mouth came open, "Luke?"

"Yes, tall guy, baseball cap, my husband, how this happened," Lorelai pointed both hands to her belly.

Sookie inspected the sweatshirt more carefully. "Oh my, I wonder if …"

"What?"

"I bet this was Rachel's. It does look like her," Sookie held the garment out.

"She looked like a sweatshirt?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow, trying to make a joke about the Ex.

"No, it's her style; I think I remember seeing it on her a few times."

Lorelai felt herself tense, she swallowed hard, "You… knew her?"

"Well yeah, she was Luke's very serious girlfriend."

Lorelai cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable with the topic, but since an opportunity had arisen, she wanted to take advantage of an apparent eyewitness; "When was this?"

"Oh, this must have been what, five, six years ago? Did she ever break that man's heart; it was terrible," Sookie shook her head, almost forgetting who she was talking to.

"How did I not know about this?" Lorelai complained.

"Luke never told you about her?"

"Well, yes, I mean, of course he did; and I knew Luke and I had our separate histories. I mean, I wasn't exactly a virgin when we got married. We talked about, you know, who we'd dated in passing; and we talked about the sweatshirt specifically. But when it was happening… you know? Why didn't I pay attention?"

Sookie tried to soothe her friend, "Oh, Honey, you had an 11 year old kid and you were just moving into this house. You and Luke weren't close back then; I don't think you two had even met yet. Plus, Rachel traveled all the time; she was away most of the time, you never would have seen her even if you had been paying attention," studying the uneasy look on her friends face, "Lorelai, you have nothing to worry about. She's been gone for years."

"I know," Lorelai tried to laugh, "but I still feel like I know so little."

"Well, Luke never talks about it. No one else likes to talk about it because he could probably kill you with that coffee pot if he wanted to."

Lorelai stared at the shirt now on top of the pile, "Did she really break his heart?"

"Lorelai, it was years ago, before he even met you. And look what happened when he did? You two fell in love, got married, and now you're having a baby…. It's ancient history."

Lorelai nodded, "I know. It's just… hormones, I guess." Lorelai handed her friend a laundry basket of imperfect clothes, "Um, here, this is a pile to be mended, could you take that up to my room."

"Ok."

Then Lorelai heard a car outside, at first thinking it was people with more stuff to drop off, only to go to the window and saw three teenage girls getting out of a very expensive looking car. "Rory, I think your friends are here."

"Term 'friends' used very loosely," Rory came up beside her mother.

Lorelai eyed the car, "She must be one great babysitter to earn enough money for that ride."

Rory let out a huge sigh, "Let's just get this over with."

"Take heart, my dear. Suffer today, party tonight."

Rory opened the front door, "Hi. So did you guys find it ok?"

"There's no sign on this street," Paris complained, as if that was Rory's fault.

"I know, that's why I told you to turn right at the big rooster statue."

"I thought you were kidding."

Lorelai tried to lighten the mood with humor, "Oh no, we never kid about Monty."

The blonde one raised an eyebrow and asked, "Monty?"

"Monty the rooster - Monty," Lorelai confirmed.

"Oh," The blonde one sneered again.

Usually people loved Lorelai's off the wall humor, but Lorelai could tell this was going to be an especially tough crowd. The three of them looked like they were going to be contaminated by their surroundings, and from what Rory had told her in the past, the rummage sale merchandise wasn't the only reason for the scorn.

Rory introduced, "Everybody this is my mom."

"You can call me Lorelai."

"This is Louise, Madeline and Paris," Rory introduced in turn.

"Ah, very good girl-group names. Ok, so, um sorry about the house of horrors here. Some crazy lady volunteered to lead this charity thing and we're trying to get her some help, so make yourselves comfortable." Still no reaction, "Uh, Rory, just yell when you guys want pizza."

"Thanks, mom"

Lorelai went upstairs, trying to commit which girl name when with which hair type. Paris was easy, long, straight, light brown hair. The Blonde one was Louise, and Madeline was the black haired one; Before she used any of these names she should double check with Rory.

Madeline asked, "Why is your mom getting fat? I mean, don't get me wrong, she still looks good; but still she has this …." Madeline gestured to her stomach.

Rory rolled her eyes, but Paris supplied, "She's pregnant, you idiot."

"Oh," Madeline nodded with understanding.

"So, do you guys want to work in here or in the kitchen?" Rory wanted them to focus on their work so they would leave sooner.

"Whatever," Paris dropped to the floor by the coffee table.

"Ok," Rory sank to an exposed corner of the couch

Paris dove in, "Ok, so here's how it should go. Madeline will do the introductions, I'll handle the debate, Rory will do the conclusion and Louise will take questions.

"Why do you automatically get to handle the debate?"

"Because I'm the most experienced at it."

"Trust me; you want her to handle the debate. She never gives up."

"Le pitbull."

"Ok."

Louise started poking through the rummage sale bags, "So what is all this stuff?"

"Uh, it's for a big town rummage sale."

Madeline canted her head, "Like a charity thing?"

"Yeah. There's this old bridge that's completely falling apart and the town's trying to save it."

Louise tries on a hat, "Oh, cool hat."

Paris scolded, "Put that down. It's used."

"Vintage, dear."

"Filthy, darling."

Madeline shared, "There's this great store under my therapist office that has the best vintage clothes. I found an original Pucci top for practically nothing."

"Oh, Pucci is very big right now," Louise agreed.

"Is this a Pucci?" Madeline asked.

"No, that's a 'Patty'," Rory had to chuckle.

"A 'Patty'?"

"Miss Patty. She's a dance teacher here. These are some of her old costumes."

"Oh, here Paris. Tristin might like this," Louse held up a pink sequence dress, teasing the introvert on how Tristian had been flirting with her this week.

"Can we just work please?" Paris barked.

"Ugh. I would love to have a boyfriend that looked like Tristin," Louise complained.

Madeline turned to Rory, "Your boyfriend's no slouch either."

"No, he's not," Rory nodded, indifferent to the compliment.

Louise recounted, "Oh yes, 6'2 and feisty. So how's that going? Are you two still 'Joanie loves Chachi'?"

Rory winced, "God, I hope not."

"You are still together, aren't you?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah, we're still together."

"How long has it been?" Louise pressed.

"I don't know."

"You do too."

"A few months."

"Oh, lifers."

"Hey!" Paris hollered startling Madeline.

"Jeez!"

Paris was a real task master and focused the group, "We have a debate to organize here and this conversation is quickly veering towards the subject of French kissing and glitter eye shadow, trashy or trendy? And I for one have no intention of being humiliated in front of the whole class because we were forced to study in the middle of a carnival and you two couldn't  
keep your eye on the prize! I want to win and I'm going to win!"

Louise asked, "So how good of a kisser is Paul Bunyan anyway?" Louise, Madeline and Rory all chuckle.

7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Meanwhile upstairs, Sookie held up a pair of one legged pants to Lorelai. "Ok, does anyone in town have a peg leg?"

"Uh...no; convert them to shorts."

"Hem these."

Lorelai had something gnawing at her as she sewed, "Hey, Sookie, was Rachel pretty?"

"What?"

"I'm just curious, was she pretty? Luke never really … described her to me."

"She was pretty," Sookie absently nodded.

"Well, like, what kind of pretty?"

"What do you mean 'what kind of pretty'?" Sookie was still sorting clothes.

"I mean, like was she a 'Catherine Zeta-Jones kind of pretty' or a 'Michelle Pfiffer-y pretty' or… "

Sookie considered a moment, "She was an 'Elle MacPherson kind of pretty'."

Lorelai stopped her sewing; her mouth gaped, "Really."

"Yup."

Lorelai gaped, "That's an intense kind of pretty," Suddenly Lorelai wished Sookie had lied to spare her feelings.

"You're not kidding."

"I never pictured Luke with an 'Elle MacPherson kind of pretty'," Lorelai's stomach did a non-pregnancy related flip suddenly picturing her husband having sex with Elle MacPherson.

"What does it matter since he ended up with a 'Lorelai Gilmore kind of pretty'?"

"I didn't say it mattered," Lorelai defended.

"Right, just that you're jealous?"

"What? No!"

"You're jealous of Rachel, who left Luke a year before he ever met you," Sookie pointed in the air, "that is crazy."

"I'm not jealous; I'm… just…" Lorelai couldn't find the words, and twisted her mouth as if that would make them come.

"Lorelai, talk to me," Sookie urged her friend to vent.

Lorelai sighed, "Could you just tell me a little more about this Rachel?"

"Why? You are with Luke. Not her. You win! Woo hoo!"

"Well, because apparently everybody in town knows everything about it and I don't like to be out of the loop."

"It's old news. You got the man in the end," Sookie shrugged.

Lorelai took a deep breath, frustrated by the road blocks Sookie was inventing; "I know that, it's just, since the sweatshirt thing has been settled just recently, I feel like my chance to ask Luke directly about it has passed. I mean, we talked about the sweatshirt, and what he donated, and why he donated it now, but we didn't really talk about… the relationship aspect. He never mentioned she was 'MacPherson' pretty to me. You know… I mean, Luke is so happy to focus on the here and now, and I love that. I'm glad that he's not carrying a torch for her or like he was disappointed and settled for me because there was no other option; but, as his wife, and just for a clear picture, I feel I should know the whole story; to hear it from a… semi-objective perspective. What happened? Where'd she go?"

Sookie sighed, "Well, Rachel liked to move around a lot. She was very adventurous kind of person. She loved to climb things and fling herself off of cliffs and dive into these really tiny lakes and ride big wild horses and fly planes."

"So, she was 'Wonder Woman'."

"At the time, she was to Luke. I thought they were going to get married."

"Well, what happened?" a little nervous about idea of someone else being married to her husband.

"The rumor is that Stars Hollow was too small for her. She wanted to live somewhere more exciting."

"And Luke didn't."

"You know, Luke. He's lived here all his life. He wouldn't even go away for college. I think we're going to bury him in that diner."

"Wow. It's sad."

"Sad?" Sookie admonished, "He's your husband? If he had left with Rachel, or if she had stayed, Rory wouldn't have a dad right now, you wouldn't have a date every night of the week, and you wouldn't be pregnant!"

"I know. Oh, I don't know what I mean; I'm just sorry he was hurt so badly."

"Whatever Rachel and Luke were way back when, you are 'Wonder Woman' now; Lasso, tiara and all."

"I guess."

"Don't forget those red boots! And the invisible plane!"

Lorelai only smiled.

"Lorelai, trust me, you are the one for that man. You have given him everything he's ever wanted, everything Rachel walked away from. Even before you get down the list to the baby. You are the one! If he hadn't gone through that hurt, maybe he would never have had the courage to ask you out."

"Thanks, Sookie."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Down stairs, the girls were working hard at hardly working.

"We'll need the actual quotes so learn them by heart," Paris commanded, it wasn't a suggestion.

Madeline asked, "What about using note cards."

Paris Vetoed, "Note cards look sloppy. We will know our information."

"But the other teams will use note cards," Madeline complained.

"And the other team will lose."

Sookie came down the stairs, "Bye girls, Rory, have fun tonight!"

"Bye Sookie," Rory was writing and not really paying attention to what she said.

Louise asked "What's tonight?"

"We've got tickets to see the Bangles at the Pastorella theatre."

Madeline perked up, "In New York?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds potentially not boring," Louise considered.

"It's going to be great actually and the seats are amazing."

"Who are you going with?" Madeline asked.

"My mom and Sookie."

"You're kidding? You're going to a concert with your mom?"

"Yeah," Rory shrugged.

Madeline posed, "I cannot imagine doing anything like that with my mom."

"Actually we do stuff like this all the time."

"Really?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, how old is your mom anyways?"

"32."

"Young," Madeline nodded.

Louise broached, "So that means she had you when she was..."

Paris slapped her hand on the table and stated frankly, "16. She had her when she was 16. We've done the math, can we just 'ooh' and 'aah' about this quickly and get back to work?"

"16," Louise mused, "I'm 16."

Madeline grinned, "So am I."

Paris growled, "We're all 16 ok. Everybody in this room is 16."

Rory didn't like being the center of attention, "Paris is right. We should work."

"Thank you."

Louise sighed, "I can't imagine having a baby at 16."

"Well, then keep your knees shut," Paris harshly advised.

Louise glared, "Very nice."

"Works every time it's tried," Paris pointed out, trying to find the quote she wanted to copy.

Madeline asked Rory, " Do you think your mom is sorry she got pregnant so young?"

"Of course she is," Paris barked.

Rory snapped, "Why thank you."

Paris rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean that. I just meant that..."

Rory saved Paris' stumbling, "I mean, I don't think my mom would recommend it but I think she's happy with how things turned out."

"I am?" Lorelai's voice said from behind Rory.

The four girls were startled by their subject's sudden appearance, apparently she had just come down the stairs, "Yes, you are," Rory informed her mother.

"Ok, good, just checking," Lorelai nodded smiling at the teens, shrugging off what they were talking about.

The front door opened, and Luke called out, "Lorelai! I got two dozen tables."

Lorelai went to the foyer to meet with her husband. "Great, where are they?"

"After the last dance class of the day, Miss Patty said we could put them in her studio overnight. They are being delivered directly there."

"My hero!" Lorelai gave his lips a peck, and then they both remembered they had a teen audience, taking her husband's hand, "Why don't we talk in the kitchen? Um Girls, I'm starving, is it pizza time yet?"

Rory turned to the group; she couldn't call them a study group since only Paris was studying so far, "Are you guys hungry?"

Madeline nodded, "I am."

"I can't eat dairy," Paris announced to the room.

Lorelai smiled, "Ok, one with cheese, one without. Cokes?"

"Lorelai I made…" Luke started, but Lorelai elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes please," Rory nodded.

"Me too."

"We're never going to finish," Paris complained, as Lorelai pulled Luke into the kitchen.

Madeline whispered to Rory, "Your mom is so cool. It's almost more like having a big sister."

Rory grinned, "She's my best friend. My dad too."

Louise canted her head, "yes the ruggedly handsome, tall drink of water."

Rory almost winced, "Um, I really don't think of him that way, but thank you."

Madeline interjected, "What a second? I thought you were adopted? How can your mom have had you?"

"Uh, I guess technically, I'm only half adopted," Rory explained, "My mom is my real mom. And she has raised me since she was our age," Rory thumbed back to the kitchen, "My dad we didn't meet until later. He met my mom, they fell in love, and when he proposed to her, he … sort of proposed adoption to me."

"Awwww," Madeline cooed.

"How old were you?" Louise asked.

"11"

"So where's your real dad?" Louise pressed again.

"Don't know, don't care," Rory said flatly, "As far as I'm concerned Luke is my real dad."

"But your mom is pregnant?" Louise continued, "A half sibling on the way; isn't that weird? I mean, your step dad being, you know, with your mom."

"Okay, I propose a moratorium on the subject of parental sex," Paris grumbled, "Can we just study."

"Seconded," Rory actually wanted to hug Paris.

"Rory, could you come in here a sec!" her mother called from the kitchen.

7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

"Things seem to be going well," Lorelai said to her husband.

"How can you tell?" Luke asked.

"They are all still alive! Believe me, I had worst case scenarios running through my head, I was picturing like 'The Craft'."

"Which one is that again?" Luke posed while stirring the beverage he was making.

"We made you watch it at Halloween; Four Teenager friends dabble in witchcraft; three are evil mean losers and only one is truly naturally gifted, but still they combine their power in a covenant, until the evil three turn against the good one."

Luke only nodded his agreement over the similarities, "So, what did you need to tell me?"

"Wrench in the works, Lane and Sookie both can't go to the concert!"

"What?"

"Sookie has to work, long story but it involves a hospital, and Lane told Mrs. Kim the truth so."

"I knew about Lane, I was here for that."

"Great well, now I have two extra tickets, and too little time to put them up on Ebay!"

"You could always …not go?" Luke posed.

Lorelai scoffed, "I'm going to go!"

"Aren't you the one always talking about signs and fate? Your plans are crumbling around you, so maybe you shouldn't go."

"First off, Fate was us getting together," she grinned, thinking back to Sookie's pep talk. "Second, I've been trying to get these tickets for months, and don't think I don't know what this is about. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to give up a once in a life time opportunity…It's not like I'm showing…"

"You are showing," Luke argued, as he continued mixing some concoction for his wife.

"Four months."

"Almost five!" Luke argured.

"Still, not showing that much…Luke, I know you're worried, but we will be very careful."

"Lorelai, if you go to that concert, our baby maybe born deaf!"

"Luke, I assure you, the baby is very well protected from the sound waves, besides the baby probably doesn't even have ears yet," she said as an aside, "I'll have to look that up. You're just mad at the moment that I made you order the pizza for the study group."

"What kind of person can't have Dairy?" Luke quietly ranted.

"The Paris kind," Lorelai smiled; that girl had the ability to ruin things even without meaning to. "Your snacks won't go to waste; we'll eat them after we get back from the concert tonight."

Luke rolled his eyes, and handed her a glass. Without questioning her husband's motives, she began to drink from the glass, tasted it and looked at its contents quizzically. "What am I drinking?"

"Protein shake, for you and the baby," Luke informed.

"Huh," Lorelai took another sip, "berry flavored, not bad."

"I also got you chocolate and orange cream. You can have a quick breakfast if you're ever running late."

Then Lorelai hollered, "Rory, could you come in here a sec!"

"Jeez, now I'll be deaf," Luke shook his head, not expecting her outburst.

Lorelai beamed at her daughter, "Hey, how's it going in there?"

"Truly, completely fascinating," Rory offered sardonically.

"Really?"

"Well, we've basically gotten no work done, Paris is having a meltdown, which, by the way, is always fun."

"Yey, Sounds it," Lorelai smiled.

"And, I don't know, we've just been talking."

"Wow, so you're acting like typical teenage girls! I think you're actually making some friends here."

Rory raised her hands, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. They've basically just moved off the plan to dump the pig's blood on me at the prom, that's all."

"Still, Talking, chatting, no work being done …there's friend potential going on."

Rory shrugged, "Maybe… with Louise and Madeline at least."

"Two out of three formerly psychotic enemies, not bad." Lorelai cleared her throat, "Oh, I do have some bad news, Sookie, can't make it tonight."

"What?"

"Mario's wife has appendicitis, so Sookie has to work."

"Is his wife's appendix inside him?" Rory asked.

"No, but needless to say we will have to figure out how to scalp our tickets."

"No!" Luke spoke up. "My pregnant wife isn't going to be scalping tickets in New York! With some strangers sitting next to you and Rory! You tell me you don't want me to worry and you suggest something like that?"

"Luke, I'm running out of ideas here," Lorelai sighed, and then she tilted her head, staring at her beloved husband, then back to her daughter. Raising an eyebrow, "a plan is forming."

"Dad, she's got that crazy look in her eye," Rory warned.

"Hey, I have kind of a crazy idea."

"What did I just say; those are never comforting words coming from you."

"Just consider this ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, we have four tickets to the show tonight."

"Yes we do."

"What if I give them to you? You take them."

"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" looking for some guidance from her father figure.

"Well, it just seems like you guys have kind of a bonding thing going on in there, it might be fun."

"Go to the concert? With them?" Rory pointed in the living room, "But what about you?"

"No, no you and I have already bonded. In fact, if we bond any further, we will be permanently fused together."

"But, you've been talking about this concert since you heard about it."

"I can still go."

"How?"

Lorelai linked arms with her husband, "Dad and I can buy cheap seats when we get there."

Rory was stammering at her mother's sacrifice, "but, but these tickets are 9th row aisle…dream seats."

"Look, you don't have to do this, but I just think you have three years of Chilton ahead of you and it might be nice to have some friendly type people to talk to there. And I don't know, you guys seem to be getting along, it might be good. And I totally don't mind, I just want to see the show, I don't care from what seat." Lorelai turned to her husband, "and if you come with, you won't have to worry about any of us mixing with nefarious characters, because you will be our body guard."

"Lorelai, hang on a minute," Luke protested. Luke hated it whenever Lorelai and Rory were on a roll in a debate and they ignored him.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Completely sure."

"Because I …"

"Oh, ladies!" Lorelai called into the living room, taking the decision out of Rory's hands, "Hey what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Why?" the blacked haired one asked. Lorelai couldn't remember her name.

"Well we have these really great tickets to see the Bangles at the Pastorella Theater and Rory thought you might like to come along."

"Are you serious?" the black haired one gushed.

"No way!" Louise gaped.

"Yeah, I mean if you guys want to," Rory offered.

"I would love to go," the black haired one bounced in her seat.

"Count me in," Louise nodded.

"Paris, what about you?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," Louise scoffed.

"No, I can't. I have homework."

Madeline assured, "She'll be there."

"Good," Rory smiled.

"Great," Lorelai beamed.

"Can I talk to you?" Luke grabbed his wife's elbow and dragged her back into the kitchen, but he didn't stop until they were outside on the back porch. "Are you insane?" Luke dove right in, "you are claiming responsibility for four teenagers, on a road trip, out of the state, into one of the most dangerous cities in the world? How are we going to transport these girls? Have you seen your car? My car? We can't all fit in one vehicle which means we will need to take two, and I do not trust Paris to drive Rory to the corner mailbox, let alone to New York City!"

"I know."

"So what's your plan for that?" Luke folded his arms across his chest.

"Two cars, the Jeep and your truck."

Luke wasn't following.

"Rory drives her friends in the Jeep. You and me, head down in the truck. They get a little 'road trip, no parents around, bonding' time, and you get to tail them the whole way. If they pull off, we follow, if they go the wrong way we call Rory on the cell phone. You get to watch over all of us, so you won't worry. Luke, Please, I'm doing this for Rory. Please, three more years of Chilton. Just think of that for ten seconds."

Luke stood there, Lorelai slowly watched his resolve and disapproval melt away, thinking of Rory needing a friend at that stone cold school of hers.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you, babe," Lorelai snaked her arms around his waist and kissed him. Taking advantage that they were alone and out of sight from the rummage sale donators and studying teenagers, Lorelai pressed Luke against the porch rail.

Rory opened the back door, "Mom, the Pizza's… oh!"

Pulling away, Lorelai turned, "Sorry, your dad and I needed… to do a little planning for tonight."

"Right," Rory elongated, "Do either of you have a twenty? Joe is here with the pizza."

Luke ushered them inside, reaching for his wallet, "I've got it."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Luke griped about the price of New York Parking, and Lorelai realized they should have invited Liz and Jess to the concert. They drove all that way they could have had a family visit. Liz probably loved the bangles as much as Lorelai did. Luke and Lorelai were leading the girls to the theater, Luke looked back to make sure they were keeping up, the blonde and the black haired girl were admiring Rory's bracelet. Luke couldn't remember their names, if they became real friends, then he would make an effort to commit them to memory.

"He made it," Rory beamed with pride and affection over the jewelry.

"Oh, he's handy," Black haired one cooed.

"And you wear it all the time right?" the blonde one teased.

"Only when she's breathing," Lorelai turned to the four as the group came up to the front to the theater. "Ok here we are," Lorelai made to offer them the tickets, but then pulled them back, "Ah! With these tickets you are about to enter sacred space, you will be treading on hallowed ground, you will be walking like an Egyptian," and Lorelai was posing like a hieroglyphic.

"Mom," Rory rolled her eyes. Madeline and Louise may have thought her mom was cool, but she could still embarrass like any parent could.

"Alright, take them. Oh, you're going to have a great time. The Bangles are the best! They were my favorite band in high school. I almost named you Susanna. The day I found out you had no musical talent at all was the saddest day of my life."

"I'm sorry," Rory shook her head.

"Well, you say that now," Lorelai handed the Tickets to Rory, "Ok, here's the deal. Take the tickets, go to your seats, have the night of a lifetime … Bangle it up. The second the concert is over, meet us outside in front of the theater, got it?"

"Yes," Rory agreed.

"Good! Now go!"

Rory stepped toward her folks, "Thank you," she said for only them to hear.

"You're welcome," Lorelai grinned, watching her daughter disappear in the crowd. She turned to her husband, took his arm, "Good sir, if you would kindly escort me to where the noses bleed."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

"What the hell was I thinking?" Lorelai complained. "I had ninth row seats and I gave them up to those little….. brats!" Luke took patient breath as he followed her up the stairs, Lorelai's back was starting to hurt from the pregnancy, and they seemed to be climbing the stairway to heaven, which only further aggravated the condition. Luke also suspected a mood swing behind the sudden change of heart, but he didn't dare voice it, lest Lorelai's ire be directed at him.

Lorelai suddenly turned on him, on the stair above. "Did you ever see the movie 'Everest'?"

"No," Luke shook his head.

"Me neither, but now I don't have to, because I freakin' lived it!" she grumbled.

Luke knew better than to correct her and point out she was exaggerating and being a tad over dramatic; "We must be getting close, we're running out of rows," Luke encouraged.

"Yeah, who wants row 9 when I can have row 1,000. If only we were keeping score!"

"Ok, we're here, sit down," Luke soothed.

"Great," Lorelai griped, she sat and took in their view. Her face scrunched up.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked; he had a very bad feeling about the face she was making.

"These are the worst seats in the entire world!" Lorelai whined and started to cry.

Luke looked to heaven, thinking back to that very morning and how Lorelai didn't want to get out of bed, just stay warm and under the covers with him; if only he had listened to her. "They aren't so bad," as he sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh my God," she sobbed, crumbling into tears, she leaned toward him, hugging Luke, burying her face in his shoulder. Luke took another patient breath and rubbed her shoulder.

"I know. I know," then Luke saw a guy sneering at them, "You got a problem buddy?"

"Is she going to cry through the whole show?" the stranger offered snidely.

"She's pregnant! She's a little emotional, this is her favorite band! Now mind your own business. The show is that way!" Luke pointed toward the stage.

"No, I'm okay," Lorelai squeaked as she pulled away, digging in her purse for a tissue.

"Are you sure?" Luke gave her a loving squeeze.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry, that was … weird, I'm not usually a crier."

"I know, I understand."

Lorelai sniffled, "I mean we still can hear the music, right?"

"Yeah, live music is great."

"Yeah, and any seat with you is great," Lorelai smiled, taking his right hand in hers.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Hormones, mood swing," she shook her head, and then she took a cleansing breath.

"It's okay; you did a great thing for Rory. And she'll owe you for the rest of her life."

"I'll make a list," Lorelai grinned.

Luke looked down at the stage, "Hey, they're starting?"

Lorelai started chuckling, "Hey, do you have a flame thrower? Because it's so far, you know, instead of a lighter."

Luke grinned and kissed her forehead. She was making jokes, she was okay.

The announcer came over the speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen: The Bangles!"

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

As the concert went on, Lorelai's mood improved; she was standing at her seat and dancing in place. Everyone else was up and dancing too, so Luke wasn't really embarrassed, it was a concert for Pete's sake. Luke couldn't remember the last concert he had been too. Luke wasn't dancing, but he enjoyed the music; he stood beside his wife, trying futilely to see the girls from his high perch. It was hopeless; it was too dark, too far away, with too many people; Luke would just have to trust they were okay.

He knew this was Lorelai's favorite band, and seeing the look on her face as she sang along with every song, Luke was glad he hadn't denied her this opportunity. They were a great fit together, she could talk him into seemingly crazy, albeit worthwhile things and he could reason with her when she was being unreasonable.

A song ended and the next began, it was a slow song and Luke thought he recognized the melody from hearing it through the wall of his sister's room in his youth. Everyone else around was starting to sit down during the song's slow introduction.

"I love this song," Lorelai sighed, her hands clutched over her heart.

"Do you have all your stuff?" he asked.

"What? Everything is in my purse. Why?"

"Come on," Luke grabbed her hand.

"Luke, the concert is not over! You're going to abandon our bad seats!" Lorelai complained.

"Trust me," he whispered hurriedly.

Lorelai reluctantly followed him. He led her down the stairs of their section, but then stopped in the middle of the stairs, on a landing that was wider than the regular steps.

"Luke what are you…" Luke put a finger over her lips.

"You can see them a little better?"

"Yes, but Luke you're ruining my favorite song," Lorelai whispered harshly.

"No, I'm going to make it better," Luke smiled, and took Lorelai in his arms and started swaying with her in the aisle.

Lorelai almost started crying again out of happiness, slow dancing with her husband, at a concert of her favorite band, this was turning into a perfect evening.

_"Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling _

_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand? _

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming? _

_Is this burning an eternal flame? _

_I believe it's meant to be, darling _

_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me _

_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming _

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain _

_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain _

_I don't want to lose this feeling"_

Lorelai knew the words to the song by heart, but in Luke's arms, with her head on his shoulder as she watched the band on the stage, the true meaning of the words had never been clearer to her in her life.

Lorelai's head shot up from his shoulder, Luke wondered what was wrong, but she smiled taking his hand from her back and placed it on her baby bump. "She likes the music," Lorelai beamed. They could feel the baby moving together.

"Was that a kick?" Luke asked.

"No, kicks are a bit stronger, I think she's just moving around."

Luke smiled, hooked Lorelai's hair behind her ear, "I love you."

"Back at you," Lorelai kissed him.

… _am I only dreaming _

_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 7

Rory was waiting with Paris, Rory had her arms crossed, and impatiently was tapping her foot. "I can't believe Louise and Madeline would just leave like that."

"They've done it before," Paris shrugged.

Rory had to admit, despite the other two bailing; she did feel like she was somehow bonding with Paris. Her mom had been right, just not in the way anyone expected. "Can I ask you a question?" Rory decided to take advantage of their new found friendship.

"Maybe," replied the noncommittal Paris.

"What could you possibly see in Tristin?"

Paris suddenly looked vulnerable, very different from the hard shell exterior she projected at school, "You wouldn't understand."

"Is it just that he's cute? Cause there is a lot of cute guys in the world."

"Not like Tristin," Paris sighed.

Rory frowned; she could not image Paris as some forlorn, lovesick teenager, "He's just such a jerk."

"He's not always a jerk," Paris shook her head.

"No?"

"No."

"Ok. When is not a jerk?" Rory pressed.

Paris was a little defensive, "I've known Tristin a really long time ok? We've been in the same class since kindergarten."

"Really?"

"Yes...and he has things in his life that are hard. His parents… not so great. We have that in common."

"Ok," Rory nodded.

"He kissed me once."

"He did?" Rory was unable to picture it.

"In the 6th grade… on a dare," Paris admitted.

"How …romantic."

"You just don't know him like I do ok?" Paris assured.

"Ok, I believe you."

"I know he's flirting with me to get to you, but at least he's flirting with me."

Rory straightened up, if she was ever going to be Paris' friend, this was the moment that mattered, if Paris took her advice to heart or not. "I just… I think maybe you could do better. Someone who likes you…for who you are, in the here and now."

"Hey," Lorelai waved.

"There you are," Rory was relieved they could solve their bailing teen problem with her parents.

Luke and Lorelai walked up to the pair, "Think fast," Lorelai tossed T-shirts their way, which the girls automatically caught, "T-shirts for all the girls because I'm the good witch of the … hey, aren't you missing a couple of kids? Are they in the ladies room?"

"They left," Rory informed. She watched her mother's eyes grow wide, her father straighten up.

"Excuse me?" escaped from Lorelai's stunned expression.

"Madeline and Louise met these guys and they …"

"What guys?"

Rory stated quickly, "I don't know, they were sitting behind us and they were having a party."

"Why didn't you call our cells?" Luke asked.

"Um, it was the middle of the concert."

Luke and Lorelai exchanged a look, "Unbelievable! I sacrifice my ninth row tickets and this is how I get thanked?"

In problem solving mode, Luke asked Rory, "Do you have any idea where they went?"

"Um, they said the party was at a building on the corner of Waverly and First."

"That's not too far," Luke assured his wife, "Liz used to live around here; it's not my first time in the city. We'll find it."

"Then let's go, come on." Lorelai waved the girls to quickly follow them.

Lorelai was talking to herself, as they entered the lobby of the apartment building, "I leave the house with four girls; I'm coming home with four girls." Lorelai knocked on a random door, which quickly opened, "Hi, I'm looking for a couple of college boys, who might live here or have friends who live here."

"I don't talk to anyone. People annoy me," the woman informed then slammed the door closed.

"Jeez, New Yorkers," Luke grumbled, moving to the next door. There was shouting coming from the apartment.

Lorelai listened for a moment, "Okay, apparently she found him with the blonde again. Next one, move, move, move," Lorelai waved her husband forward.

Paris pulled on Rory's sleeve, "She's going to knock on every door in the entire building isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Wow," Paris sounded reverently impressed. As Luke and Lorelai knocked on doors, Lorelai while nearly five months pregnant, Paris mused, "I wonder if I was missing if my mom would come looking for me like that."

"Paris, you know she would."

"Yeah, or at least she'd send somebody."

"Keep up!" Luke called over his shoulder, and both girls complied.

They turned the corner into a new hallway, Luke was about to knock on the new line of doors, when Lorelai put a hand on his arm, "Listen, Music," Pointing a few doors into the hall.

"Let's go," Luke put out his arm to keep the three following him back, he pounded insistently on the door.

When a college age guy opened the door, Rory whispered to her folks, "That's one of the guys."

"Yeah?" the college guy looked back and forth between the sudden crowd at his door.

Luke insistently pushed the guy backward so they could enter, "Hi, could you move please?"

"Hey man, what's going on?" the college guy asked.

Luke looked back to Rory and Paris, "Stay in the hall."

Following her husband's wake, Lorelai immediately spotted the dimwitted teens that had bailed on the concert to put themselves into reckless danger. Walking straight up to Louise and Madeline with a crowd of guys around them, "Hey, did you miss me?" she barked over the music.

"Lorelai," Louise nearly choked on whatever beverage was in her Big Red Clifford cup.

"Mrs. Danes," Lorelai angrily corrected, "Put the cups down, let's move."

"Is there a problem?" the college guy asked trying to get free from Luke who was keeping him at bay, keeping himself between the college guy and his wife like a force field.

Lorelai sinisterly smiled, her voice had the sharpest of edges, "Yeah, see those two idiots over there?" pointing to the formerly missing girls, "They're sixteen, underage and I bet you're not. I also bet those big fancy party cups aren't holding lemonade. You really want to end any further conversation with me right now, so back off, Skippy." Turning back to the girls, Lorelai barked, "Move your asses outside…now!" It wasn't a request.

As they left, Madeline and Louise scowled at Rory and Paris. Rory watched her folks, her mother marching out behind the two idiots, her father backing out of the apartment, his arms at his sides seemed to be tense and at the ready to throw a punch, in case he had to defend their exit. He shut the apartment door for the moronic tenants, "Let's go," he said quickly following his wife down the hall.

Once in the hallway and around the corner away from the music, before the dimwits could lament about just how embarrassing that was, Lorelai decided to let them know exactly who was in charge. "Hey. I am not even going to begin to tell you how completely insane it is to take off with anyone you don't know, or drink things that you don't know what's in them, or act like you have a clue when you don't, but so help me God if you ever pull a stunt like this again, it will not be around my kid! Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Louise and Madeline both said meekly.

"Good, now let's go. I can't wait to meet your parents. We have some catching up to do. I think we'll just talk and talk and talk all night long. MOVE!"

Rory sighed, as they marched outside toward the parking garage where they left their vehicles. Her parents were discussing driving arrangements since Lorelai couldn't drive the stick of her husband's truck, but they wanted to punish the girls somehow.

Rory looked over at Paris who had a strange little smile on her face, "You know what? I think this is the best night I've ever had."

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 77 77 7 7 7 7 7 7

Two vehicles entered Hartford County; Rory driving the Jeep, Paris in the front with her, and Lorelai in the back seat, Luke was driving his truck, escorting Madeline and Louise home while listening to country music, as part of their punishment.

The pair of cars took Paris home first, since Paris did as she was told. Luke's truck waiting behind the Jeep.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Danes."

"Please, you can still call me Lorelai."

"Thank you, I had a great time, and good luck with those two," Paris glanced at the truck.

Lorelai smiled, she didn't have to look, and she could hear the twang of guitar and the whine of a fiddle. "Do they look miserable?" Lorelai asked Paris.

"Definitely."

"Good," Lorelai moved to the front seat to be a bit more comfortable, on the way to the other two girls' houses.

Paris had given the addresses for Madeline and Louise's houses and Rory led the way again.

As they drove Rory glanced over at her mother, Lorelai was shaking her head, still scolding the misbehaving girls in her mind. Probably trying to think of how to explain what happened to the parents she was just about to meet.

"Well that was a fiasco," Rory said breaking the silence.

"Not completely, but mostly yeah," Lorelai agreed, "I'm so sorry hon. It was a stupid, crazy idea and it seemed so clever when I suggested it; bribing the bullies. I should have just talked your dad into going with us and we'd be out the extra ticket."

"Did dad have fun?"

"Yeah, I think so," Lorelai propped her arm up on the window, resting her chin in her palm, "Even though our seats were awful, he made it… better," thinking about the dance in the aisle, "But I gave up those seats for you, to try to build bridges and now I made things even worse."

"I wouldn't say that?" Rory shrugged, as she made a turn.

"No?"

"Paris had fun."

"She did seem nicer, I thought I scared her and she just didn't want to piss me off."

"No, I think we definitely had some sort of friendship breakthrough. Though I bet school on Monday will be really interesting."

"Oh yes, stories of Rory's Bangles' obsessed mother ripping open apartment doors, scaring the pointy haired boys."

"Totally uncool, man."

"I had to do it, Rory, they could've gotten hurt," Lorelai didn't even want to imagine if Rory had decided to go with them; fortunately, Rory was a smart cookie.

"I know. You were amazing mom. Pregnant and all."

"Thanks; Man, I thought inviting those girls out would make things easier for you at school."

"Well, we'll always have Paris. By the way, Paris decided to let me split the debate time with her."

Lorelai hadn't really paid attention to the girls' conversation on the two hour ride back to Connecticut, "Wow! Wait, why am I wowing?"

"Because splitting debate time with Paris is like doing that whole 'spitting in your palm and shaking hands' friendship oath thing."

"But way less gross?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, good, I'm glad something worked out."

"So dad had fun? At a chick band concert."

"I may get through to him yet."

"So not a total loss right?"

"Yeah, he danced with me and kissed me during eternal flame."

"Awwwww."

"Oh, and the baby moved."

"What?" Rory's smile widened.

"When we danced, it was so… perfectly timed. I'm glad we conceived this kid when we did." Lorelai craned to see the green truck in the rear view mirror. She loved that man.

"I just hope the baby doesn't have any permanent hearing damage from that concert," Rory mused.

"His or her ears are very well protected at the moment," Lorelai focused on the road ahead, "We felt the baby move, she can hear our voices now, you know," Lorelai quoted from her book.

Rory loved her family.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

Lorelai's body ached, she didn't get enough sleep. Her alarm was angrily going off, reminding her she was the Chair for the Rummage Sale that was that afternoon; she had to get up and finish a lot of prep work, somehow get everything to the town square. They had such a late night, meeting parents for the first time, lengthy explanations, and ratting on misbehaving teenagers. Lorelai was pleased that she got some commendation from the "Richie Rich" parents and that the girls were to be appropriately punished further.

Scowling at her alarm clock through squinted eyes, Lorelai saw a manly hand suddenly appear and cease the vile sound.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"We have to get up," Luke grumbled.

"But we just went to sleep, when did we finally get home?"

"3:30"

"Ugh, those vile hateful girls!" Lorelai groaned, and pulled up the covers over her shoulders, determined to sleep in a little longer.

"You did the right thing, it's not our fault the rummage sale and the concert fell on the same weekend," Luke kissed her neck, while continuing to spoon with her, "Or that those girls would be completely idiotic and reckless."

"Do you think their parents even appreciated what I did for them? I mean who knows what could have happened to them if we weren't there?"

"I'm sure they do. And now we know…"

"Know what?"

"How Rory would handle herself in a peer pressure situation. In that respect, I feel a whole lot better, knowing she would make the right choice. I mean, she could have easily gone off with them, but she didn't."

"We got a keeper there," Lorelai patted his arm at her waist.

Lorelai rolled over in his arms to face him better, "Hey, thanks for being the muscle."

"Thanks for being the brains."

"I can't imagine doing that by myself, hunting down those girls, knocking on those doors, so late at night, in that neighborhood, Pregnant!" Lorelai had a hand on the baby, "Luke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think… someone was smoking pot in that apartment?"

"Maybe," he frowned with her; he had smelled it, too.

"Do you think the baby will be okay?"

"It was only for a minute, I'm sure the baby is fine. We can ask the doctor."

"I'm so glad you were there with me," Lorelai gave him a squeeze.

"Me too; and it wasn't all bad."

Lorelai smiled, thinking back to their dance, "I'll never forget it." Then remembering all junk in their house that had to somehow make it to the square, figuring they could load up Luke's truck. "Okay, I have to get up and somehow make it through today."

"I'll make us some breakfast; you'll feel better if you have a little energy."

As Luke and Lorelai descended the stairs, through their front windows they could see there was activity on their yard and porch. "What the…?" Luke whispered, leading Lorelai to the front door.

From the porch they saw their neighbors were loading the donations on the porch and in the yard in to their own trucks and cars.

"Lorelai! Oh Good, you're up," Miss Patty greeted, "Taylor has something he wishes to say to you."

It looked like Patty and Babette were forcing Taylor over against his will, to address Luke and Lorelai. Sneering at the two biddies, Taylor cleared his throat, "Um Lorelai, it has come to my attention, that, while we appreciate all your efforts… we are concerned…"

"Not the right note, Taylor," Miss Patty grumbled.

"You say it right!" Babette poked at the grocer.

Taylor swallowed, then said, "I want to apologize. It was wrong of me to put so much pressure on you for this Sale, particularly, in your… present condition," he nodded deferentially. "When we learned what happened last night…"

"How do you know what happened last night?" Luke asked.

"Small town," Babbette rasped in her scratchy voice, "I saw you guys come home so late, then I remembered about the concert, then I called Sookie, woke the poor thing up, she told me the concert was in New York, and Patty and I were on Taylor like that," she snapped her fingers.

Taylor continued, "Seeing as you had such a late night, we're going to set the whole square up, the sale starts at 2, so if you could be there by 1:30, we'll take care of the rest. You've organized it beautifully."

Miss Patty stated proudly, "I have the tables at my studio; Andrew, Jackson and Kirk are already setting them up. You don't worry about a thing, but we do need whatever donations are in the house, if you could let us in now."

"Sure," Lorelai stepped aside on the wraparound porch, and she watched a few other volunteers enter and start carrying things out. She put an arm around Luke's waist. "Wow, I'm having one of your George Bailey Moments."

"It's a Wonderful life!" Luke kissed her forehead, to which Patty and Babette "Awwww"d.

Rory opened her window on the first floor, and stuck half her body out, "What's going on?"

Her parents turned and met her at her window, "They are picking up the donations, just go back to bed. We'll supervise them and we can all sleep in."

"Oh, thank God!" Rory sighed, went back inside and closed the window.

7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7

The Rummage Sale was in full swing, people swapping, trading, dealing, bartering.

Lane and Rory were wandering through the tables, browsing for any oddities or worthwhile purchases now that it was properly displayed and not piled up in her house.

"I cannot believe I missed it," Lane sighed, investigating a table with LPs.

"The concert was amazing."

"Forget about the concert. I wanted to see pregnant Lorelai pull those idiots out of that guy's apartment."

Rory chuckled, "It definitely was a Kodak moment."

Rory saw Dean and waved him over, "Find anything?" she asked her fella.

"People have some weird stuff," he commented taking his girlfriend's hand.

"That's why we have rummage sales, to get rid of our retail regrets," Rory sighed, scanning a table of books.

Luke and Lorelai strolled up hand in hand, Lorelai was proud she pulled it off, she'd never do it again, but at least she pulled it off. Seeing Rory, Lane and Dean, Lorelai smiled at the three teens, "Hey guys, are we finding anything we like?"

"Lane is very happy with the selection; I'm still looking," Rory saw something in her dad's hand, "Dad? What do you get?"

Luke nodded, "Oh, some refrigerator magnets shaped like sushi for a nickel; so basically I scored," he grinned over his purchase.

"Yes, I'm so proud," Lorelai nudged him with her hip.

Lane's arm was full of jewel cases, "Rory, any purchases I make I'm going to have to hide at your house. Hold these for me, so my mom doesn't think I'm getting them."

"I'll hold them," Dean offered.

"Thanks, I'm going to get a soda, anybody want anything?" Lane scanned their group.

"Gum," Rory flipped through Lane's selections in her boyfriend's hands.

Lorelai thought back, "The night of my 14th birthday back so I can right the green-hot-pant-roller-disco outfit wrong."

"Coming right up," Lane sprinted off to the market.

**7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7 7**

**Still all God Given talent…  
**  
**Hoppy Easter if that is your thing! Happy Spring if it's not! I'm respectful and inclusive THAT WAY!**

**A/N: no joke; I was in the grocery store this week and they played "Manic Monday" it's like they KNEW what I was writing about!**  
**Thank you for reading :oD**

**"Cause your memory it lingers and the time moves so slow, I just never been that good at letting go…"**

**R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,**

**"...Remember this is for posterity ... so be honest."**

**Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention…) At least one specific thing you liked**

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!)**

**Hence the Rant option below.**

**Insert Rant here V**

**A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return UNUSED portion for a full refund...**


End file.
